


Pokegirls Gold Diggers

by tutcat



Category: Gold Diggers (1995), Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 233,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutcat/pseuds/tutcat
Summary: Ranma + Gold Diggers + Pokegirls = Good fun





	1. Chapter 1

PokeDiggers

 

**by PsyckoSama**

Ranma stood up with a grunt. 

"What the hell is going on here?" he wondered out loud. Mentally he than added, "Why was my landing spot so soft."

Looking down, he almost jumped out of his skin. A girl! He landed on a girl! Quickly has was down on his knees making sure she was alright. She wasn't.

Her clothing was soiled and torn, and her body was caked with mud and covered with shallow wound. It look like she was running from something or someone.

Ranma quickly turned her over, to get a better look at her wounds. She was beautiful. While he couldn't make out the features of her face, he could just tell. 

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Hey, you, get away from her! She's MY property! I own her, and she's coming with ME!"

Ranma's mind quickly accessed this information. She was his property. Did that mean she was his slave? This girl was running away from something... could that something be her master? And from the looks of it, he was very cruel. Not that mattered. He had no idea what was going on, but he could find out later. First, he do all in his power to protect this girl. 

It was his duty as a martial artist...

Ranma's battle aura exploded into life, as he exclaimed, "If you want this girl, you'll have to get through ME!" slowly he turned around, coming face to face with...

 

**by PsyckoSama**

Both Ranma and his extra dimensional duplicate froze in shock. At once they both expressed a single thought. "Hey, you look just like me!"

The local Ranma was first to respond. "So you have my face, so what. That doesn't mean you're any match! I'm Sextome Ranma of the Sextome school of Anything goes Pokegirl Taming. If you get in my way, I'll remove you."

Ranma blinked. They almost had the same name too. Reluctantly, Ranma opened his Ki senses to gage his new opponent. What Ranma did know, was that all extra-dimensional versions of the same person were connected by a kind of spiritual thread, so when he opened his mind to his other version he didn't just sense his Ki, he felt the very core of his mind and soul.

Evil. This other Ranma was pure evil. His soul was black, and corrupted with power and his own sadistic ego. Never before had Ranma felt so sickened. 

This monster thrived on cruelty, the humiliation and mistreatment of his... pokegirls? What the hell was a pokewoman? It didn't matter. He would ask later.

Ranma's eyes narrowed with icy cold conviction. This bastard was going down. "I am Saotome Ranma of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and I'm going to stop you."

The evil Ranma smirked. "Oh yeah, lets see how well your pokegirls battle. When I win I might just leave you with one... maybe."

Saotome Ranma sneered. "I do my own fighting."

Sextome Ranma laughed. "Ha! A fool who thinks he can defeat a Pokegirl with just hands! Lets see how you measure up to my fighting type! Amazonchan, I choose you!"

The local Ranma threw a ball, and summoned the fighting type pokegirl.

Ranma blinked. Did that girl just pop out of a ball? 

Before he could see her face, she turned around. "Master, he's you " she said, detecting the two Ranma's spectral link over her bond.

"Just do as I say, and kill him, bitch!" roared her tamer as he pulled back his had an struck her. The pokewoman quickly turned around, giving Ranma his first look at her face. 

The only thing Ranma could look at was her eyes. Hopelessness. All of this girls freewill and hope for a happy life had been beaten out of her. She was his slave body and soul. 

Deep within the pit of Ranma's soul a pillar of rage began to build. This bastard was going DOWN! He would die before this bastard got away with it... 

"Hahaha! No do you see the folly of your ways, now move and I'll let you go."

Ranma scowled, and moved into a fighting stance. Around him a inferno like battle aura of Red-Ki faded into view. "You are going down..." hissed the pigtailed youth. 

"Attack this fool," casually replied the other Ranma. 

The Amazonchan reluctantly nodded, and charged with a furious combo.

Ranma was impressed. The girl wasn't bad, but she could never win. She didn't fight with her spirit. A person who didn't want to win would never be disappointed.  

Ranma jumped back and lashed out with a single kick, knocking the Amazonchan aside with furious power. Sensing an opening, he bounded forward to attack his true target.

As he approached the other Ranma, he lashed out with a flying spin kick. The blow connected with a wet snap, and the other Ranma went flying limply back, his neck snapped like a dry twig.

Ranma froze in shock. He just killed him! He had expected his enemy to be a martial artist, but he wasn't! This wasn't like Saffron! This was murder! 

He felt horrible. He had just killed in cold blood, but that's not what scared him the most. He felt no pity, no regret. He knew with all his heart and soul that this person had long ago given up his breathing rights and the world was better off without him. He even had a sense of grim satisfaction that comes with a job well done. This is what scared Ranma.

He stood in place, looking at the dead man. Then it hit him. A wave of power lashed across his body and the dead Ranma's strength was given to him. Ranma recalled the same thing happening in a action moving called _The One._ By killing your extra-dimensional counterparts you gain their power.

Ranma looked over to the two girls laying on the ground. He was confused, his head was spinning, and had to do something...

 

by PsyckoSama

Ranma quickly thought to himself to formulate a plan. Okay, he had a dead body of himself, two girls who were not in the best shape, and he didn’t know what the hell was going on. 

 

First thing he decided to do was look for cover. The search didn’t last long, because right in sight was a set of bluffs with a nice sized cave set in it. 

 

The next thing he decided to do was check the girls. The first he got to was the ‘Amazon-chan’. The beautiful blond was sporting one hell of a burse on the side of her head from his kick, but she looked to be okay. After a quick check to look for additional injury he left her be for the moment. 

 

The other girl was in far worse condition. She was also bare ass necked, he noted with a blush. This was countered when he suppressed a shutter when he saw how... cat like she was. She had very strong cheetah like features. She looked like she had been on the run nonstop for the good part of a week, maybe more. She was dirty, and covered with scrapes and burses. 

 

Reluctantly he placed his head on her forehead. She moaned slightly and shifted. She was hot, and trembling. Could be a fever... 

 

Ranma stood up and turned around. He guess he’d better loot the body. He was in no shape to travel and had absolutely nothing to his name besides what was on his back. In a way they were his things, and it’s not like the dirt-bag would need them in hell. 

 

 

After the body was stripped he gave the contents a once over. 6 of the balls like the one he had used the fire out that one girl, what looked like MREs, some cans labeled ‘Pokechow’, something that looked like Nabiki’s ‘Palm’,, an assortment of cloths, personal items, and best of all a whole lot of money. 

 

He look down to the broken body of Ranma Sextome and decided what to do. He lifted it and threw it into the air. Raising his hand he released a single Ki blast. Ranma quickly stuffed it into the pack. 

 

The beam of energy was far greater then what he had expected. It flew through the air and struck the corpse and vaporized it without disturbing it’s path. Ranma looked at his palm. It was far more then he had expected. He would have to learn to control his new power before he did any more fighting... 

 

With this on his mind he went back to the two girls, and gently lifted them both and took them into the cave. 

 

He made two places to lie them down, and covered them the best he could. He started a fire, then left the cave to find something to eat. 

 

Brianna Diggers slowly opened her eyes. She forced down the irrational lust that was filling her to look around. 

 

Well, she was in a bed. That was almost a good sign. He demandable ‘master’ would never do something like this. So at least she might be safe from more of his... she shuttered, “taming”. 

 

Sextome Ranma was a despicable sadist, and an evil criminal. He turned her sisters, and a lot of other poor girls, into pokewomen then created her by mixing the two! While in a way she owed him for her existence, she would have rather never have been created then to live as his slave! He didn’t even let her wear cloths! She said they were for humans and not animals! It just made her fume in pure anger. 

 

She sat up and fought off another wave of uncontrolled lust. Damn! She needed to get laid, and soon! So knew what a pokewoman in the stages of going feral looked like, and she was in the first. Of course she’d rather lose her mind then going back to HIM. 

 

 

She looked at the bed next to her and saw that Gina was there. 

 

Had Gina escaped? She hoped so, the other option was just intolerable to her. 

 

She moved over to the fire and put her hand over it. While she had some fir, it was not nearly enough to strut around nude in, and the nights were long and cold. She sighed in slight contentment, as she felt the first warmth sense she managed to escape. 

 

Over the cracking of the fire, she heard foot steps behind her and quickly wiped around to look face to face with the shadowed form of Saotome Ranma. She almost jumped out of her skin in terror. He had found her! 

 

Tears began to well up in her eyes and a rod of icy terror shot down her back as she began to imagine what kind of terrors he would create. 

 

Ranma blinked when she backed away and put down the buck that he had managed to hunt down. He slowly walked toward the scared girl confused. 

 

“Please, Master...” Brianna managed to choke out, “Don’t hurt me!” 

 

Ranma’s fist clenched. There was a lot of wrong in this world that his other self had created, and he was bound by both honor and human decency to make it right. 

 

Ranma picked up the girls discarded makeshift blanket off of the floor and walked over to her, wrapping it around her. 

 

“Sh... I’m not going to hurt you, It’s going to be alright,” she said softly, trying his damndist to comfort her. 

 

She looked at him confused. He was Ranma, they looked the same and sounded the same but this was so not like him. Ranma was cruel but this man... she looked in his eyes and she didn’t see Ranma’s arrogance and inconsideration for all life but his own, she saw boundless confidence and kindness. 

 

He eyes opened even wider when she felt a bond between them. He couldn’t have tamed her as she slept, she would have woken up and even if she didn’t she would not be on the brink of going nuts any more. She reached for it to feel him and was blow away. She could all but taste his personality. While there were some small flaws, he was strong, honorable, kind, and willing to fight and die for others. How could such a person wear the face of a monster like Sextome Ranma? 

 

Ranma jumped back and looked at her. “What was that?” he asked. 

 

Brianna blinked. He had felt her tug at the bond? “Who are you? What’s going on here?” 

 

Ranma stood up straight, and with no small tone of boyish arrogance he said, “I am Saotome Ranma, of the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts!” He sighed and his ego deflated. “And I don’t have a clue!” 

 

They both heard a groan as Gina stood up. She blinked, and looked at Ranma. “It you?” She gulped and suppressed a shudder. “Where’s our... master?” 

 

“He’s dead,” stated Ranma. 

 

Both of the girl’s eyes opened wide. “He’s what?” exclaimed Gina. She all but jumped from her bed and grabbed him by the collar “He’s really deed!? You better not be joking.” 

 

“Please let it be true...” mumbled Brianna in a hopeful mantra. 

 

“I broke his neck with a kick, then I disposed of the body,” stated Ranma. He tried to sound like he was sorry, but he wasn’t. 

 

The two girls smiled widely and danced around the cave singing “Ding-dong the scum-sucking-rat-bastard is dead!” 

 

Ranma blinked and let the girls vent. 

 

After a few minutes of joyous dance and song, Gina looked at Ranma. “So what the hell are you?” 

 

Ranma blinked. “What do you mean?” 

 

“Well,” said Gina, “You look like him, and sound like him, but your really nothing like him! How could two people be so similar but so different!” 

 

“Actually,” stated Brianna, “he is sexier... all those nice muscles, he has a kinder voice, hell, I think he’s even taller too...” 

 

Ranma blushed. “Well... I think I’m from another universe.” 

 

Gina and Brianna looked each other in the eyes. 

 

“Interdimensional travel.” 

 

“That explains it.” 

 

“Different circumstances will cause the same person to develop into a totally different individual” 

 

“Also explains why our bond went over to him.” 

 

“Makes sense...” 

 

“Also makes him out new master...” 

 

“I see no problem with that... he seems to be a really nice guy!” 

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” exclaimed Ranma, “I don’t wanna be anybody master!” 

 

The girls blinked. 

 

“No one should own anybody else, and I sure as hell don’t want any slaves!” 

 

“Gina, he’s perfect.” 

 

“I agree, Bri...” 

 

“Hey!” exclaimed Ranma. 

 

Gina sighed. “Listen, Ranma, you killed our previous master. That makes us yours. You’re a nice guy, but if you abandon us we’ll go insane without regular taming, like Brianna is starting to right now. You’re a nice guy, and it’s every Pokegirl’s dream to have a nice master. If you abandon us we might end up with someone worse...” 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

 

After many moments of thought, Ranma was unsure how to answer to what the girls were asking him. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Ranma said, "I guess you're right. So I better 'tame' Brianna..." 

 

Both Gina and Brianna let out a sigh of relief. They were getting a 'new' master, and Brianna was going to get the Taming she needed. A few moments passed in silence. Then moments began to turn into minutes. 

 

"Well, are you going to start, master?" Brianna asked, the need in her voice was quite evident. 

 

After a few moments more Ranma aswered, "Yes Brianna... But what exactly do I need to do here?" 

 

Gina and Brianna face-faulted at the same time. Okay, maybe he was a little too innocent. They'd have to break him of some of his naiveté. 

 

Getting up from off the ground, Gina was the first to speak. "Ranma a Taming is a rather simple procedure. It is the action of sexual intercourse." 

 

"WHAT!?" Ranma asked as he jumped back from the two pokegirls slightly, totally bewildered by that answer. 

 

Once she had gotten off from the ground, Brianna spoke as well. "Yes. Taming not only reinforces the bond between a Tamer and his Pokegirl, but it also is what serves to keep a Pokegirl's animal instincts from taking over." Brianna looked at Ranma with pleading eyes. "And I am slipping. Please Ranma. As our master you have all right to tame us. And I need a taming. Please!" 

 

Ranma saw the pleading look on Brianna's face and sighed. He was unsure of himself. He wanted to help Brianna, but was he the right person for this? 

 

Seeing Brianna on her knees as she tugged onto his shirt, he sighed. He may not have been experienced in this, but she needed him. He had to help her. It was a martial artist's duty to help those in need, and Brianna was in dire need of help! 

 

"Okay Brianna. I'll do it." Ranma said. He was then somewhat startled when Brianna lunged forward, tackling him to the ground. Ranma was about to protest, but before he could begin wording any complaint, Brianna was kissing him, and she had her tongue moving along with his. 

 

Gina gave a sigh of relief. Looks like her sister was going to get the help she needed. She decided to go to the entrance of the cave and play the part of look-out so that Brianna and her master could have some privacy. 

 

Ranma was almost unaware of what was going on. There were so many sensations. He felt Brianna literally tear his shirt off. At least he knew this world's counter-part of him had more shirts tucked away somewhere that he could use later. He was then surprised to see Brianna pull off his pants and his boxers at the same time, kissing along his leg as she revealed more of his body. 

 

"Um... Are you sure it's supposed to be you doing all the work?" Ranma asked, as Brianna pulled off Ranma's pants fully, in effect causing Ranma's slippers to come off. 

 

Brianna had the decency to be embarassed. She was breathing heavilly and her skin was taking on a slightly pinkish hue as her temperature was going up. "I'm sorry Master. I just really, REALLY need this." 

 

Ranma nodded his head. He was then surprised to see Brianna get n her hands and knees. His eyes widened and as he watched Brianna begin to lick the length of his manhood with her tongue. He shivered as she kept up her ministrations. He moaned as he felt Brianna take his shaft into her mouth. She was bobbing her head up and down on his length and soon Ranma was breathing hard. He had never had anything this good done to him before. And after years of pent up sexual frustration from being turned into a girl, and having fiancees up the wazoo, Ranma was finally able to let go. 

 

Brianna's eyes widened as Ranma began milking into her. She wasn't expecting him to just cum into her mouth like that. Though she hated to admit it, she was designed for this. She easilly was able to keep drinking his seed until he was finally done orgasming. 

 

Ranma was breathing heavilly. He really hoped he didn't give Brianna the wrong idea. 

 

Brianna then began licking Ranma's manhood up and done, getting all of Ranma's orgasm. She then smirked to herself for the job well-done. Her smirk turned into a full-blown smile when she saw Ranma was still hard. 

 

Ranma lifted an eyebrow as he saw Brianna was starting to move above him. Her knees were at either side of his hips and she was starting to lower herself onto him. Well, Ranma wasn't going to go quietly. She had done most of the work so far, and Ranma had to show some assertiveness. 

 

Brianna was surprised when she felt Ranma's hands go to her hips and hold her steady. She then let out a slight yelp of surprise as Ranma sat up and laced her on her back. She moaned in joyous relief as she felt Ranma take control as he was on top of her and entering her. 

 

Ranma was beginning to sweat. He could feel his body temperature go up along with Brianna as the two moved in harmony. He enjoyed teh feeling of Brianna thrusting her hips forward to meet his own thrusts. He was also surprised by how well their bodies seemed to meld together as he laid on top of her. This was truly a wonderous experience. 

 

Brianna was taking quick, sharp breathe between moans of pleasure. She loved the feeling of her new master pumping his shaft in and out of her wet, dripping sex. She then felt as she was pushed over the peak and she reached release. She moaned her master's name as she came. She was thankful to him, for this release allowed the stress, tension, and slight feelings of Ferality to leave her body. Plus, she liked teh feeling of him emptying his seed into her. 

 

Ranma breathed deeply as he laid on top of Brianna. He felt her wrap his arms around his back and he hugged her back. He kissed her neck. "Feel better." 

 

Brianna nodded her head. "Yes master! Thank you master!" 

 

Ranma smiled internally as he held onto Brianna. He was not all for the whole 'master' bit, as he didn't like the idea of owning people, yet as he thought about it, he really would not mind protecting the girls. 

 

Ranma somehow felt 'complete' as he held onto Brianna, like a little void in his life was finally filled. The poor girl was still somewhat tense, but she was definitely more relaxed than before. Ranma guess it was now because she needed some rest. Ranma shivered as he heard and felt Brianna purring. But, if Ranma remembered, that was how demonic feline threats from hell cats showed they were happy. He wasn't going to deny Brianna that. 

 

Brianna couldn't believe her luck. Not only had this man taken care of the most despicable man she knew of, (even worse than Sukebe) but he also had taken on the Bond she shared with Ranma Sextome. This 'new' Ranma was all that and a bag of chips. At last, she felt she could accept her lot in life, and live happily. 

 

Ranma decided to 'experiment'. While he wasn't too crazy about cats, he was starting to warm-up to the idea of catgirls. Ranma started to scratch behind Brianna's left ear, causing her to purr even louder. 

 

But as she was purring, and starting to get lost in the happiness she now had, Brianna kicked Ranma's 'Palm'. The PokeDex blinked to life once, then twice, then sprung to action, reading the data of the Pokegirl it was pointed at. 

 

AMAZONCHAN, the Fist Fighter 

 

Type: Very Near Human 

 

Element: Fighting 

 

Frequency: Uncommon, mainly found in Joketsuzoku Preserve 

 

Diet: any human style food except alcoholic beverages and milk 

 

Role: a largely protected group. Only a few are allowed off the 

 

Preserve under special circumstances. 

 

Libido: Low (High with a master they like/trust) 

 

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel 

 

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic 

 

Attacks: Pummel, Tackle, Kick, Comet Punch, Gatling Punch, Chi Blast 

 

Enhancements: High Strength, Agility, Durability, Speed 

 

Evolves: Herochan (normal), Armsmistress (special training; works on its speed) 

 

Evolves From: Tyamazon (battle stress; special) Among the most human in appearance are the Amazonchan and the 

 

Amazonlee. Amazonchan are stronger but slower than Amazonlee. They are more human appearance than the three stages of the Amachop (Amachop, Amachoke, Amachamp) and often better fighters than Tomboys. Amazonchan are skilled HTH fighters, though they are often very skilled with one or two weapons as well. 

 

Due to a peculiarity of their digestive system, alcohol will make an Amazonchan ill while milk products will actually act as an intoxicant. 

 

Ranma blinked. THAT had surprised him. "Amazonchan... Isn't that what the other me called Gina?" 

 

Hearing Ranma say her name, she ran back to him from teh entrance of the cave. Seeing Ranma entwined with her sister Brianna, Gina couldn't help but blush. Her blush deeped as Ranma pulled out from Bri. Oh yes, he was FAR different, and better than Ranma 'Three Inches" Sextome. God bless martial arts. "Did you call me master?" 

 

Ranma winced at the title, but shrugged it off. "Listen, Gina. What is that thing? It just gave me all sorts of information on what that other me called you." 

 

"An Amazonchan you mean?" Gina asked. Seeing Ranma nod his head, Gian began to explain. "Well, you see, that little device is a PokeDex. It is a combination of Tamer's Liscence, Pokegirl Encyclopedia, mini-computer, and that one is modified to have a GPS tracker, so you can always find out where you are." Smiling she said, "Basically, they're a Tamer's best friend next to his pokegirls." 

 

Ranma nodded. He then remembered the belt with six PokeBalls. "Hey, Gina. Did the other me have more Pokegirls besides you two?" 

 

"Yes he did." Gina said. "You can find my other sister, and the other three 'harem sisters' in their PokeBalls." 

 

Ranma nodded his head and understood. "Thanks. Just let me try one other thing first." 

 

Picking up the PokeDex, Ranma pointed it at Brianna and pressed the glowing red button. 

 

G-SPLICED, the Mad Scientist's Experiment 

 

Type: varies 

 

Element: varies 

 

Frequency: Extremely Rare (individuals of this breed are all unique) 

 

Diet: varies 

 

Role: results of (usually illegal) experiments 

 

Libido: varies 

 

Strong Vs: varies 

 

Weak Vs: varies 

 

Attacks: varies 

 

Enhancements: varies 

 

Evolves: Unknown (if at all possible) 

 

Evolves From: Unknown (if at all possible) 

 

A G-Spliced is usually the result of some researchers mad experiment. As being such all their important stat tend to be quite varied and such. But G-spliced fall into a couple of categories. Hybrids, Amalgams, and Chimera. Their power levels very as the pokegirls types and results will tend to influence the outcome. Some are quite weak and only good as pets while others can handle experienced harems and win. Also this type of gene-splicing tends to have chaotic factors, so the outcome may very well be unexpected. Even to the creator. 

 

Hybrids: Are when two species of pokegirls are combined. The result being something that’s base is not exactly natural. Such as Griffins, in the early days before they developed into a viable species when their numbers climbed. As being there was no natural cat/bird creature before Sukebe. These are one of the more common categories of G-Spliced. 

 

Amalgams: Are when two (or more) pokegirls are combined and the resulting G-Splice is composed of not only physical traits of both 'parents' but also mental experinces and memories. Not too many are known. As such methods of creating an amalgam are hard to come by. Amalgams share both enhancements/disadvanteges of both parents, having their physical skills falling in between the two, as well as the personality. 

 

Chimeras: The typical Mad Scientist's Monster. These are quite common and generally composed of multiple pokegirl species, usually contradicting types. The result is usaully monstrous or inhuman in appearance. Due to the conflicting biologies usually used in their creation (ie: Fire-type+Water-type for example) most chimeras tend to be unstable, many are no more than feral beasts. The League's usual policy for dealing with these creatures is their elmination, both for their sakes as well as that of others. 

 

Shrugging her shoulders, Brianna said, "I'm an Amalgam. Amazonchan and Cheetit. I do have both of my 'sister's' memories up to the point of my creation, but I will have you know I am my own Pokegirl." 

 

Ranma nodded his head as he was pulling on his pants and boxers. He sighed as he realized Brianna had torn his shirt to pieces in her fit of passion. Still, he couldn't hold her really responsible for that. "I know you are." 

 

Brianna smiled. Ranma Saotome was in no way domineering. She knew this was the start of a beautiful partnership. 

 

Gina and Brianna watched as Ranma checked the belt. Ranma saw that four of the Balls had red lights glowing, and the other two were off, Ranma correctly guessed that those four with blinking lights were the other four pokegirls. He tossed the four balls to the side of the cave and watched as four girls appeared from beams of red light. All four Pokegirls seemed shocked and afraid of him. It made Ranma wince in fear and anger. He was becoming more at ease and actually starting to feel good about the fact he killed this world's version of himself. 

 

Looking at the first pokegirl, Ranma could easilly see that she was a very cheetah-like woman in appearance, even more so than Brianna. He knew she had to be Brianna and Gina's sister. Ranma frowned at the condition she was in. Her fur was filthy, she could really use a bath. And her clothing was nothing more than rags. She was going to need to be cleaned up and given new clothing. 

 

Ranma raised his PokeDex at her. He wanted to cry when he saw her wince. She must have thought he was going to hit her with it. Ranma was silently cursing himself for giving the other him a death that wasn't as paiful as the rat bastard deserved. 

 

Gina walked up to the cheetah-like girl. "It's okay Britanny. He's not going to hurt you" 

 

Seeing Britanny calm down slightly, Ranma pressed the button the PokeDex to find out information about her. 

 

CHEETIT, the Fast Cat Pokegirl. 

 

Type: Near Human, felinoid (cheetah) 

 

Element: Fighting/Normal 

 

Frequency: Common in the Dark Continent north of the Sanctuary 

 

colony and its frontier territory. Uncommon (Crescent League). 

 

Very Uncommon (Crimson League). To rare elsewhere. 

 

Diet: human standard, though heavy on meats, fish and proteins 

 

Role: ultra-fast strike troops and range-hunters 

 

Libido: Average (Unbonded) to High (Bonded to a Tamer) 

 

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel 

 

Weak Vs: Fighting, Flying, Psychic 

 

Attacks: Slash, Bite, Speed Punch (a machine-gun speed punching attack), Rocket Lunge and Tackle (snaring the target at high speed and spinning around to make the target nauseous), Tail Slap (similar to a Dameosaur's attack, but done at VERY high speeds), Rocket Dodge and Tackle (similar to the Rocket Lunge and Tackle, though this has a built-in defense), Tornado Run (racing around the target to create a tornado, thus knocking them out). 

 

Enhancements: Golden furred skin with dark ring spots, semi-prehensile tail, enhanced hearing, smell and eyesight. Clawed fingers and toes for light slashing and gripping objects. The Cheetit is said to be the fastest runner on the planet, but her endurance pales against a Grizzlar or a Dameosaur. Very strong leg muscles to support her speed runs. High Endurance. Ability to shift the length of it's hair at will and can heal at twice the rate of Rock Pokegirls so long as they aren't damaged with magic or Fire. 

 

Evolves: Cheetaura (normal), Leopardess (loss of speed and unconditional love from a Tamer) 

 

Evolves From: Catgirl (Cat E-Medal) 

 

The Cheetit is one of the original (Sukebe-created) pokegirl breeds, a specialized version of a Catgirl obviously meant for quick in-and-out strikes against lone targets. After Sukebe vanished, Feral Cheetits wound their way to the Dark Continent and Crescent League territories, expanding to cover the ancient home range of their genetic templates, the cheetahs. 

 

That state of affairs pretty much lasted until Sanctuary's founding in PS 196/CE 2188. At first, Feral Cheetits were captured and Tamed by the Sanctuary Goths to fill the role of frontier range guardian. However, since Cheetits are heterosexual, it was easy enough for a wandering Tamer to slave a Cheetit to himself by Taming, thus potentially opening a hole in Sanctuary's defenses. That was eventually covered when the Dameosaurs made their first appearance in PS 214/CE 2206. To ensure their frontier was kept safe, the Dameosaurs were encouraged to hunt down and kill Cheetits, thus driving them to the northern reaches of the Dark Continent. Once that was done, the Dameosaurs were made to leave the Cheetits alone. Beyond Dark Continent territory, the Cheetits also appear in the territory of the Crescent League (the old Middle Eastern states of Arabia, Persia and the Caucasus region of Europe). Prized for their speed and fighting prowess, Cheetits are often the target of visiting Tamers from afar who travel to the Crescent League to get their hands on one. 

 

Cheetits are the fastest ground runners of all pokegirl breeds. On a level road, they've been clocked up to 350 miles per hour (563 km/h). They can't maintain such speeds for long, however; like the cheetahs of old, the Cheetit can only use her speed for short periods (in the prime of health, a Cheetit could maintain her top speed for thirty minutes before fatigue sets in). In comparison, Dameosaurs can reach 250 miles per hour (402 km/h) in a dead sprint, but they could maintain it for two hours on average. 

 

While most Cheetits think "speed is life," they can slow themselves down for their Tamer or their Tamer's other pokegirls. Cheetits are very passionate lovers, especially if their fur is petted while being Tamed. 

 

It is said in the Crescent League that if you make a Cheetit purr during Taming, you will have very good luck in the near future. 

 

Ranma nodded his head. He thought the information interesting, and briefly entertained the thought if Britanny ever purred for Sextome. Knowing that bastard's habits, it was more likely not to have happened. 

 

Ranma raised the PokeDex at the second woman. She was on the opposite end of the spectrum compared to the Cheetit. She was a canine, definitely more lupine than most dogs he's seen. She was also dirty like Britanny, only she was more 'hardened'. Ranma could see she was a fighter. He could see that she was in pain, and very afraid but holding it in. He had to give alot of credit to her. 

 

Brianna walked up to the girl. "C'mon Jetta, don't glare at him. Believe me, he's not bad." This caused Jetta to stare at Brianna as if she had grown a second head. Ranma decided to use this moment to press the button on the PokeDex. 

 

LUPINA, the Werewolf Pokegirl 

 

Type: Near human metamorph - Canine 

 

Element: Normal 

 

Frequency: Rare 

 

Diet: omnivore, with carnivore tendencies 

 

Role: nighttime guardians 

 

Libido: Average, High on full moon nights 

 

Strong Vs: Cat types 

 

Weak Vs: Fire, Plant, Magic types 

 

Attacks: (Only in attack mode) Growl, Bite, Slash, Yowl, Tackle 

 

Enhancements: Excellent sense of smell and hearing, Good night vision 

 

Evolves: Wolf Queen (Moon Stone) 

 

Evolves From: Mynx (Moon Stone) 

 

Lupinas are very rare pokegirls that, like Griffons and the like has two modes. The normal, or passive mode, and the attack mode. When on passive mode, a Lupina looks like a normal Very near Human type pokegirl, except that she has good sense of smell, hearing and night vision. Taming of Lupinas is usually done while on passive mode. 

 

When on Attack mode, a Lupina increases in size and muscular mass, her whole body gets covered in fur, and her hands and feet become claws. In this mode Lupinas are very strong and dangerous, becoming an excellent fighter in battle. 

 

Like other dog types, Lupinas are very loyal to a tamer that they like. 

 

Ranma nodded his head. He then looked at the other cat-like girl, like so sort of jaguar. She was much shorter than Britanny, and not as 'built'. However, she was cute and had an air of innocence to her. The poor girl looked like she hadn't rested in days. 

 

Brianna walked over to jaguar-girl and patted her on the shoulder. "Come on Sheila. Smile for the camera!" 

 

Ranma smirked and pressed the button on the PokeDex. 

 

SHAGUAR, the Cool Cat Pokegirl 

 

Type: Animorphic - Jaguar 

 

Element: Ice/Fighting 

 

Frequency: Rare (Gold League) to Unknown (other leagues) 

 

Diet: chilled fish 

 

Role: covert operations, subterfuge, and sabotage 

 

Libido: Average (gets higher the warmer they get). 

 

Strong Vs: Rock, Grass, Avian, Dragon 

 

Weak Vs: Fire, Electric, Psychic 

 

Attacks: Snow Storm, Ice Wall, Ice Punch, Agility, Blizzard Beam, Ice KAPOWIE 

 

Enhancements: 5x Human Strength, Night-vision, and Sensitive Hearing 

 

Evolves: Kool Kat (orgasm) 

 

Evolves From: Catgirl (Ice Crystal) 

 

This ice princess of the feline pokegirls was discovered completely by accident. When a Tamer, trying to find out how to get a Warcat, tried anything at random. As a result, he used an Ice Crystal, and found a hidden evolution of the Catgirl, the Shaguar. Interestingly, they are actually decent fighters, comparative to Warcats. This may be due to the fact that Shaguars are always searching for new sources of warmth, and so they have a tendency to fight to keep their body temperatures up. This is also why the have a tendency to have more furious Taming sessions with their Tamers than other feline Pokegirls. 

 

In a colder climate, a Shaguar is almost invincible, as they HATE to be in cold climate, making them fight even harder, as to keep warm. Also, in colder climate, their white fur also makes them invisible... 

 

The only way to keep track of them is the fact that their rings are still brown, and still show up against the snow. 

 

Ranma nodded his head. This one seemed to have great elemental power. He thought the stature of her was great for hiding her true strength. She was definitely one he should keep his eye on. 

 

Ranma looked at the final girl. Broze skin, the most beautiful head of platinum hair and... Horns? Unforunately, like the others, she seemed to afraid of him. 

 

Once again, it was a pokegirl to the rescue. Gina helped calm the girl down. "Genn, relax. he just wants to hear what the PokeDex cantell him about you." 

 

Ranma nodded his head to what Gina said, and pressed the button on the PokeDex. 

 

RACK-SHASA, the Psychic Copycat 

 

Type: Near Human 

 

Element: Magic 

 

Frequency: Extremely Rare 

 

Diet: special 

 

Role: due to the nature of pokegirl any role can be considered 

 

Libido: Average 

 

Strong Vs: special, Rock, Steel 

 

Weak Vs: special, Dark 

 

Attacks: Telekinesis*, ESP*, Memory, Telepathy, Transform, Aural Drain 

 

Enhancements: Special, Psychic ability and resistance 

 

Disadvantages: limited energy, special 

 

Evolves: None 

 

Evolves From: None 

 

Rack-Shasas are nearly extinct species of pokegirls that are similiar to dittos. THey are in fact quite similiar to dittos in most aspects save for a few key differences. In their True form they are near humans of below average biuld. These pokegirls are slim and almost appear genderless. They have almost no feminine features and could probably pass themselves off as effeminate young boys save for two distinguishing traits. They have long elven ears and a pair of horns that curve towards the back of the head then up. Similiar to Pre-Sukebe creatures known as antelopes, but much shorter. No more than a few inches. 

 

Personality wise Rack-Shasa can be varied though most tend towards being shy and reclusive, until one can gain their trust and get them to open up. Though they are sneaky and subtle using their ESP to draw others into situation in which they can feed. Though there is usually no malisciousness involved. At which point their personality is as varied as humans can be. Those Tamers who have caught Rack-Shasa find the shapeshifting abilities and ESP to be quite handy when it comes to taming. Since a Rack-Sasha can use ESP on anyone (Pokegirl or Human) she can read the new girls mind and take her form as to teach her Tamer on how to handle the new girl. This is one of the primary reasons that this excedingly rare pokegirl is much sought after. Especailly by Breeders. Though they can take any form (inc. male) they are unable to reproduce with other pokegirls. It is also unknown wether or not they can reproduce by parthengothesis given that the few that have given birth have done it by more "fun" means. 

 

In combat a Rack-Shasa uses her ESP to read the mind of her opponent to discover who she has fought before. She then uses her transform to take the appearance of said previous opponent. Using the techniques of said opponent against the pokegirl again. And if said pokegirl has a shielded mind, then the Rack-Sasha can still use her transform to take on the appearance and abilites of any other type she has encountered. Though she can only use attacks she has witnessed or she has survived against. Though when she transforms she gains the new forms advantages as well as disadvantges. Though she always retains her specail resistance to pyschic attacks that effect the mind directly. 

 

Special Notes: 

 

Limited Energy: Use of a Rack-Shasa's abilities, other than telepathy and non-contesteted (ie target is willing to have mind read) ESP drains her of valuable Aural Energy. Thus she is limited in combat to only one or two transformations, though this is considerably increased if she has recently 'eaten' her fill of aural energy. Their Energy pool max is equal to twice their level, while their min (which is at which point they pass out) is equal 1/4 their level or 10, which ever is less. 

 

Telekinesis: A Rack-shasa can only use her TK to affect herself, inanimate objects and certain pokegirl types. Pokeballs, Ghost, Rock, Steel, clothes, furniture, stone and such. Though plants (not Plant-type pokegirls) can also be affected. The TK also require draining the Aural pool if used for long periods of time, in comabt, or on large objects, three times the Rack-shasa's weight/size 

 

Aural Drain/Diet: Unlike normal Pokegirls Rack-Shasas require the ambient magical auras of others to live. Now drainng said aura is not neccessarilly fatal but will leave magically inclined pokegirls weakend for a period of time. Keep in mind even non-magical pokegirls still retain said aura even if they are unable to use it, as due humans. Draining can only occur if the target is asleep or physically exhausted from combat or other 'physical' activities. For every level of target the Rack-Shasa gains that many points in Aural Energy.It only takes a few moments to drain a target of magical energy, but only if the target is exhausted or asleep and otherwise unconscious. If drain is attempted on a conscious opponent than the pokegirl will lose Aural energy for every round she attempts it till she faints. 

 

Transform: She gains all disadvantages as well as advantages of her new form. And can combine forms to create hybrids, though unless quite expeirenced with the new form she will have many problems with coordination and control. This strategy is only used if the Rack-shasa has put much practice time in to it. This tech is used by those few tamers who have managed to catch a Rack-Shasa to give them a 'trump' card in battle. Yet this tech does have a very high price in Aural Energy and cannot not be kept for long. 

 

Ranma nodded his head again. Okay. So Genn needed to 'eat' from his aura from energy... This however, allowed her to take on the form of almost ANY pokegirl. That could be very useful in this world. 

 

Ranma then coughed and stood before the six pokegirls gathered. 

 

Ranma blushed as he saw the pokegirls that were now of his harem just staring at him. There eyes were glued to him. "Well, as I was saying... I'm Ranma Saotome. From what Gina, Brianna, and I have pieced together, I'm from another universe. Somehow, I went through a port of Interdimensional Travel, and I ended up in this world." 

 

The Lupina Jetta was the first to speak. While she was still nervous about being in the same room with a man that looked liked that son of a bitch, Ranma Sextome, this obviously wasn't the man. "And just what is Interdimensional Travel?" 

 

Gina coughed. "Basically, he is from another universe. He somehow broke through the barriers and ended up here." 

 

Jetta just nodded her head. "Okay... but that still DOESN'T explain why this Ranma looks like our 

 

"That's easy to explain." Gina said. "He's another universe's analog of our former master. Different circumstances will cause the same person to develop into a totally different individual, as you can see here. In fact, if you look into it, you'll notice your bond went over to him, which makes him our new master..." 

 

Ranma watched as he felt the girls try concetrating. He could feel the small 'tugs' on his soul as the girls were almost trying to peer into him with their bond to him. They were all wide-eyed as they realized their bond WAS now to him! 

 

One by one, the girls released the intensity of the force they were placing on their bonds. They looked wide-eyed at Ranma. 

 

The Rack-shasa, Genn cleared her throat. "Okay. So why did our Bonds go over to Ranma here?" 

 

Brianna and Gina smiled. Brianna smiled as she said, "That bastard Sextome is dead. Saotome here killed him. And because they were similiar in physiology, out bonds went over to Ranma Saotome!" 

 

"HE'S WHAT!?" Was the cry of Britanny, Jetta, Sheila ,and Genn. 

 

"He's dead." Ranma said as he smiled. "Snapped his neck in two and then I vaporized his body with a ki blast." 

 

The four pokegirls just looked at Ranma in shock. 

 

Brianna and Gina just waited to see how their 'Harem sisters' would react. They had time to get used to how this Ranma was, but they knew that this would be a total shock to the other Pokegirls. They were so used to the abusive, evil, sadistic, cock-sucking, mother-fucking, and other things too-nasty-to-describe Ranma Sextome that the very concept of there being a 'good' Ranma would be such an alien concept. 

 

Oh well. Gina and Brianna knew that the other girls were going to love their new master. 

 

Huge smiles soon appeared on their faces. Sheila looked up at Ranma and asked, "Does this mean that we're free from Sextome, forever, and that you're going to be a lind master?" 

 

Ranma smiled and nodded his head. "Yes I promise... 'Sheila', was it?" Ranma asked. 

 

The Shaguar nodded her head and smiled. "Yes!" Sheila said as she hugged Ranma. She was so happy as she felt Ranma return the hug. He didn't mind being around her, AND he actually was trying to remember her name, something the other Ranma NEVER did. 

 

The other girls were surprised. While Gina and Brianna were somewhat used to this new Ranma, seeing Ranma actually be nice to Sheila was something totally new. As the girls knew, Sextome hated Sheila, since she didn't have the figure that he wanted. She had small breasts, barely a B-Cup and was shorter than most pokegirls her age. Sextome wanted Pokegirls that he could use as sex-toys. 

 

This, to the pokegirls watching, was a sign that Ranma would be an excellent master. 

 

After a moment, Ranma saw that the girls were staring at him. "So what do you girls want to do? I mean, it's obvious some of you could use a cleaning. And I'm sure you all need new clothing. And how about a nice meal?" 

 

Ranma was then surprised to see the girls looking at him with watery eyes. He felt a slight pang of guilt as he realized that they must have been so happy. He was probably the first person to consider THEIR feelings. Well, at least they were happy. 

 

"So, what do you guys want to do?" 

Brianna smiled. "I think we could use some clothing." 

 

"Sure! I can see you all need new outfits." 

Genn's stomach grumbled. "How about some food?" 

 

"No problem. I have a buck we can cook." 

Jetta smiled. "How about getting better 'acquainted'?" Ranma is surprised by the number of girls that nod their heads. 

Britanny coughed, "Could you please get me and my sisters home? Gina and I were kidnapped and forced itno Threshold. I know our parents must be worried sick." 

 

by Proteus

"Well," Brianna replied. "For starters I really think we could use some new clothing." 

 

Looking around the room Ranma saw the condition of each of clothes that each of the girls in front of him wore. The only way to describe them was thread barren, Sheila's were in the best condition although a little oversized and Jetta was at the other end of the spectrum, barely enough to cover herself. Ranma knew before they could really do anything, he really should get them some clothes. "Yeah, I gotta agree with you there. We can't just have you guys walking around half naked right?" 

 

For a moment all the girls but Brianna stared at him, and making Ranma feel very uncomfortable in the process. "What?" 

 

"Sorry," Jetta apologized. "It's just that the old Ranma that used to own us would never have said that last part. He'd buy clothes for us, but unless they were skin tight he'd usually just rip them apart so he could see more flesh and fur." 

 

"Oh, well then don't worry about that," Ranma assured them. "That jackass left plenty of money so I know I can afford you guys a least one new outfit." It was the least Ranma could do considering what his counterpart put them through. 

 

"Hey Brit, you know what this means?" Brianna asked. 

 

"Yeah!" the larger cat girl replied. "SHOPPING SPREE! I haven't been on one of those since..." the cheetit suddenly stopped and all three of the Diggers sisters suddenly became very sullen. 

 

This of course was not lost on Ranma. "Hey, are you guys okay?" he asked. "Something wrong?" 

 

"They're probably just a bit tired from all what's happened today," Jetta said when everyone else seemed quite reluctant to answer. "Brianna, you've got each other’s smell all over the two of you so I take he's already tamed you today?" When the younger pokegirl nodded Jetta continued with her orders. "Good. Then I think you should get back in your ball for some rest. Unless, you three need some time alone that is?" 

 

"No I'm okay," Brianna told her in a sad voice. "I think you're right. It's been a long day, and I am kind of tired after Ranma taming me." 

 

In the background and forgotten for the moment Ranma blushed a bright red, unoticed by the other girls. He couldn't belive they were talking about...that out in the open like this. 

 

"Okay then," Jetta said. "I think you should all get some rest." When the others nodded Jetta turned back to Ranma, and blinked. Was he blushing? She smiled at the younger boy for a moment, he looked so much like that little pervert, but his actions made him look so different at the same time. "Ranma, if you would put them back please?" 

 

"huh? Say what?" Ranma asked, Jetta question snapping him out of his stupor. "Oh right, those ball things. Uh, how exactally do I do that?" 

 

A few minutes after one explanation and a few demonstrations... 

 

Warming his hands from the fire Ranma looked at the wolf woman in front of him and she sat on the other side, obviously lost in thought. "Arn't you going to uh, go to sleep too? You look kind of tired." Ranma asked. After the girls had gone back in their balls Jetta had gone out to grab the two of them some firewood and bring it back. 

 

"I usually stay up a bit longer than the others," Jetta told him. "But...thank you for what you did today." 

 

"Oh, don't mention it," Ranma said. He really didn't like to think about the fact that not only had he killed someone, but that someone had been...himself. It just gave him the creeps, and almost any moment now he was expecting to wake up. "So, I take it from earlier that you're supposed to be the one in charge or something?" 

 

"Sort of," Jetta told him. "I'm no alpha girl if that's what you're asking, but next to Genn I'm the oldest one here. It seemed only right for me to stand up for the younger ones...although that has cost me sometimes." Reaching down to her side Jetta felt the latest scar she had received from her previous master for doing the right thing. 

 

Although arguing with their owner sometimes was okay, something in a tamed pokegirls brain that had been put into her gentic code seemed to make it impossible to actually hurt them, or resist their sexaul advances in any physical way. Jetta still remembered having to watch when the old Ranma decided to fuck Gina and made her watch. Although the girl did cry out in ecstasy, tears were running down her face the whole time. 

 

"Oh hey," Ranma spoke up. "What was that about ealier when that spotted girl and the other two got so quiet when I mentioned shopping?" 

 

"It's...personal for them," Jetta told him. For a moment she debated on whether to tell Ranma about how the Diggers had originally been human and were forced into this, but decided that they should be the ones to explain things to him. 

 

'Speaking of explanations...' Jetta looked back up at the boy. Although she could clearly smell Brianna's scent all over him, strangely that was the only deep rooted one there. While she might not of had a good a nose as her father (may he rot in hell) she could still tell the difference between a scent placed by intercourse and one placed by physical contact. "Ranma, until tonight, where you a virgin?" 

 

"W-WHAT?" Ranma stuttered out. 

 

"Where you a virgin until you and Brianna had sex?" Jetta asked again in all seriousness. 

 

"Well...yeah," Ranma replied. "I-I mean, it's not like I've never wanted to ya know. But, yeah Brianna was my first, and I still fell kinda guilty for taking advantage of her like that." She had just looked so desperate, and Gina told him about that going crazy thing. 

 

"Master, you didn't take advantage of her. Pokegirls exist to be sex slaves," Jetta said sadly. "That's just the cards in life we were dealt. But, what I'm trying to tell you is that unless you don't want any of us to come to any harm and go nuts then you've got to 'satisfy' us at least once a week with sex. Well, except for Sheila, she'll probably needing three times as much considering the climate we're in." 

 

"But that's just nuts!" Ranma exclaimed. "You guys aren’t animals...well sort of. Oh, the point is that you shouldn't HAVE to do that, it's just wrong! And...I don't wanna make you all do that, I don't think I could live with myself." 

 

"Kid, if you had said that little speech to me when I was ten years younger I'd probably be trying to get you hard this very second," Jetta said with a smile. 

 

However, seeing Ranma suddenly go rock solid from that comment made all of Jetta's humor cease. "Seriously Master, I've still got three days till I'll be needing a boost, but Sheila is going to need sex by tomorrow if not the day after, and if you don't want to be having to sleep with at least two girls a night then you'll need to work out some sort of system. 

 

"If you really wanted I suppose tomorrow you could just satisfy us all and send us on our way to find a new master," Jetta suggested. She didn't think the boy would go for that, but it was better than turning feral in her opinion. 

 

"No, I told Brianna and Gina I'd protect you guys. Even if it is from stuff like that," Ranma said while still blushing severely. "I just don't like the idea of forcing you all to...you know. You may say you're a slave and I guess you have to do it that way because of what you are, but I still don't like it." 

 

"And that's why we'd all be more than willing to," Jetta told him with a smile. She had personally never heard of a master giving a pokegirl a choice in the matter, or not taking at least their opinions on sex into account. Even some of the 'nice' trainers she had seen in her years just thought of them as sex pets wanting to do nothing but fight and fuck. 

 

After a little yawn Jetta stood up then walked over to Ranma. "Okay kid, it's later and time tired so it's time to get some sleep. Now lay down," she told him. 

 

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to need three more nights," Ranma said. 

 

"Master," Jetta replied. "Do you see a sleeping bag, or anything to keep you warm at night in HIS belongings? The old Ranma jut used to sleep with that harem to keep himself warm, and since it can get petty cold at night around this area until you get a sleeping bag I'll just be your blanket. Now lay down, please?" 

 

His face still bright red, Ranma nodded and complied before Jetta set herself down and wrapped herself around the smaller boy to provide the most warmth she could. "Oh, Master, there is one more thing," Jetta said. 

 

"Y-Yeah?" Ranma stuttered out. 

 

"Thank you," Jetta said before she kissed the boy on the cheek. The boy's appearance had answered almost every one of her prayers that she had even said. Ranma was finally gone, and instead of having to go feral she had met a truly kind and deserving master. For the first time in ages Jetta looked optimistic about the future. "thank you for everything." 

 

As the light of morning flooded into the cave, Ranma moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Man, he had just had the weirdest and most perverted-okay third most perverted, that Kuno nightmare was still topping the charts with that time they were all pulled into Happosai's running a close second- dream of his life. If Akane ever found...wait a second, why was the werewolf from his dream coiled around him still? 

 

Seeing Ranma suddenly stiffen Jetta guessed that he must have been awake. Being a Lupina, and having protective tendencies put into her genetic code at birth, Jetta had been up for almost an hour now to keep watch and make sure Ranma got a good nights sleep. Although with her previous master she probably would have kept him awake all night with false alarms, so far this Ranma had been kind to her and the others, and thus worthy of her full protection. 

 

Still a little confused with his fright, at least that's was it was judging by Ranma's scent, Jetta kissed the boy's cheek and then moved her head up to whisper in his ear. "Good morning master. Did you sleep well? I hope I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked. Jetta really hoped she didn't, Sheila would be wanting to be satisfied today as well as another one or two of the girls, and if it was two others of the were verity Ranma would be needing all the strength he had. 

 

"N-no," Ranma stuttered. "I'm fine, thanks for asking though. Could you please let me up?" 

 

"Of course Master," Jetta replied before unwrapping her arms and legs from around the boy and watching while he quickly got up. Why in the world did he look so nervous anyway? 

 

"Hey, would you quit calling me that," Ranma told her. I ain't nobody's master." 

 

"Oh, sorry Mas-Ranma," Jetta said, catching herself; although in a few minutes she knew it would be back to master like always. "It's because of the bond you see." 

 

"The what?" Ranma asked, utterly confused. 

 

Jetta blinked a few times then smiled, of course, the kid was from another dimension so he knew next to nothing about this world. "It's kind of like a psychic connection between a pokegirl and her owner. When the bond is established, depending on the strength, the master can force a pokegirl to do what he wants whether it's be his personally fuck toy, body guard, or a cheep whore he can sell off to other people. No one really knows how a bond becomes deeper between a master and his slaves, although the running theory is how dominate you are in bed or how much you subjugate your girl and break her will strengthens the bond." Of course Jetta had already proven that theory a bit false as she had taken regular beatings from her pervious master and never once got down on her hands and knees to beg for it like some of the others while on the verge of being feral. Then again, out of the whole group her will was probably the strongest, so that could have been the reason. But even so the damn thing still prevented her from tearing the bastard limb from limb. 

 

Hearing that Ranma blushed severely. "B-But I don't wanna do anything like that," he said. "I mean, I'll sleep with you guys to keep you from going crazy. But I don't want to mistreat you guys or anything like that." 

 

Jetta smiled at the boy, a genuine smile of friendship and trust she had not shown to a human since she had been a nieve child and been caught all those years ago. "And that is why we will follow you Master," she told him. 

 

"Hey, I thought I told you to stop calling me that," Ranma replied, he wasn't angry or anything, but he didn't treat the girls like slaves so he sure as hell didn't want them to see him as an owner. 

 

"Sorry Master," Jetta apologized, STILL using that master word. "But I'm not an Alpha." 

 

"A what?" Ranma asked. 

 

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you don't know things even a seven year old should" the Lupina said. Ranma grumbled something that Jetta could barely pick up, but she just giggled a little at his being uncomfortable like this. 

 

Which in turn caused Jetta to stop in her tracks. 

 

A giggle...how long had it been since she had allowed herself the pleasure of laughter? After being captured and tamed for a few years, she rarely had anything to laugh about, and laughter directed at tamers (especially ones like Sextome) usually brought about harsh beatings and maddening waits for sex. 

 

"Jetta, something wrong?" Ranma asked. 

 

"Oh, my apologies Master," Jetta said before bowing her head. I-I laughed at you being uncomfortable with this situation. I know you're doing your best and got stuck here. I shouldn't make light of that." 

 

"Aw forget about it," Ranma replied while waving his hand. "Now, what's that Alpha thing you mentioned earlier? How come if you were one of them then you could call me by my name?" 

 

"Oh that," Jetta took a deep breath, explaining this one was going to take some time. "Basically an Alpha is what you would consider the head harem pokegirl. They're usually the strongest or most pleasing, and all the time the most trustworthy. Because of that the master hardly ever puts them in their ball as he wants her at his beck and call 24/7. The reason they're usually encouraged by their masters to call them by name is simply when in a crowd it gets a lot more confusing if a pokegirl looses her master and needs to find him again, or is just talking to him and doesn't want to accidentally catch anyone else’s attention. 

 

"Gina was the last Ranma's Alpha," Jetta explained. "I guess he had her because she was the weakest out of all of us in both will and strength." Not that Jetta blamed her, especially considering her background. "Although out of all of us she definitely is the smartest when it comes to math, science, and that kind of stuff." 

 

"Oh," Ranma replied. "That reminds me, do you think I should let the rest of them out now? But they must be kind of hungry, maybe we should get some breakfast first." Ranma sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm kind of new at this." He had never even had a pet before, now how in the world was he supposed to be responsible for six women? 

 

"The other Ranma should have had some low grade pokechow in his belongings somewhere," Jetta told the boy. Although personally she would rather go find a wild animal to eat, that low-grade stuff tasted worse than dog food; which is probably why the little dick bought it in the first place. "But, if you want to let them out that's your call. Sheila, that Shaguare you met last night, might be in need of a taming though." 

 

"W-What?" Ranma asked. "But, why did you guys tell me that last night? I thought Brianna was the only one in danger. I should have taken care of her then." 

 

"After a few rounds with Brianna?" Jetta asked with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, Sheila likes her sex early in the morning and out of all of us she gets it the least." 

 

"Uh, not that I want to sound perverted or anything," Ranma said. "But, how come?" 

 

"Sheila's breed is known for its size in certain areas, especially it's breasts," Jetta told a blushing Ranma. "But, as you could see last night Sheila is a little...underdeveloped." 

 

"She looked fine to me," Ranma replied. "She was a little short, but that kind of made her more cute." Although, he was still completely lost on just HOW he found a cat girl cute. Normally he would have run for his life in terror when around her, but when Sheila thanked him last night with a hug, Ranma had felt...good. 

 

Maybe it had to do with that bond thing? He'd have to ask Jetta later. 

 

Speaking of Jetta... 

 

"Well I'd bet she'd love to hear that from you," the Lupina told him. "Shaguare are the second biggest cat-pokegirl. If Sheila had been normal she's be standing about seven and a half feet with muscles and tits that could made a super model bawl with envy." Okay, maybe she was lying a bit there, there was no way that any human would EVER compare themselves to a sex slave pokegirl, no matter how good she looked. 

 

"Oh, by the way Ranma," Jetta spoke up. "I've been thinking, and it might be best if you were to choose a new Alpha for the harem." 

 

"What?" How come?" Ranma asked. 

 

"Well, Gina never did like the job," Jetta told him. In truth it reminded the poor girl of the 'good ol days' when she was still human. "But you need someone around to help you out. This world is new to you, ya know, and you can't just run around beating up and killing tamers." 

 

"Why the hell not?" Ranma demanded. Very thought of actually meeting someone like this counterpart and letting them walk free disgusted him. 

 

"Because there are laws against that sort of thing here," Jetta explained. "Stealing someone's pokegirls is punished very harshly here, and repeat offenders are sometimes even sentenced to death. And it would break my heart to have someone as good as you die simply because they were doing the right thing. The others and me need you to take care of us. You've given me hope for a happy future for the first time since that brat brought me, please don't take that away." 

 

Ranma just sighed. "Fine, if it's that important I'll TRY not to do anything," he told her, but he sure as he wasn't going to like it. 

 

"So, now what?" Ranma asked. 

 

"Let the other girls out please?" Jetta asked. "I think that you should tell them what's going on, and pick yourself a new Alpha." 

 

"Okay," Ranma replied before taking the five empty balls and throwing them out with a flick of his wrist. Soon along with the Lupina there was the seven foot spotted Cheetit Brittany, that Amazon-chan Gina, the G-spliced Amalgam Brianna, a cute little Shaguare named Sheila, and a horney little Rack-Shasa. 

 

All of the girls were in various states of confusion, sleepiness, or in some cases both. The little five-foot cat girl looked almost afraid and unsure about something, while the much larger one seemed to just be waking up from a nape. Genn had a look of confusion on her face for a moment before it seemed she suddenly remembered something that calmed her down considerably, while Gina and Brianna seemed the most together of the girls. 

 

While pointing to Sheila, Ranma looked over to Jetta in confusion. "Jetta, I know you said Sheila was needing some, uh, taming," Ranma said hesitantly. "But, should she be acting like this?" 

 

Hearing the Master call her name Sheila looked up from the floor and blinked. Ranma NEVER called Sheila called by her name, it was always just 'hey you' or some insult centered around her defect. The only reason she wasn't allowed to go feral was that Sheila was one of his top three fighters; and it was only the fear of going feral and loosing her mind that made Sheila do what she did. 

 

Well, there was one time when Ranma called her by her name. But had had just been a dream where her orginal Master was killed by an exact look...alike. That wasn't a dream was it? 

 

"I'm fine Master," Sheila called out. 

 

"Quit trying to put on a front Sheila," Jetta told her. "I already explained to the Master how you need more sex than the rest of us thanks to where we're at. When we're done with this he'll satisfy you." 

 

"Just what are we doing Master?" Gina asked as she stepped forward. Unlike most Alphas, Gina had never gotten used to calling Ranma, well Ranma. It wasn't that she wasn't around him enough, he just would always abuse her if she ever tried to 'speak to her betters' that way. 

 

"Since the new Master has taken over Ranma's place and decided a few...changes should be made," Jetta told everyone. "The first of which being that the harem should have a new Alpha." 

 

The reactions of the girls to this news as well as their thoughts differed greatly. 

 

Gina was a bit relieved, but sad at the same time. While she knew she had never been the most attractive of the girls, her younger cheetit sister Brittany had taken that title with her exotic looks and lower resistance than Jetta, Gina had always felt a bi of pride in the fact her former Master kept her around for her knowledge. But then pride was hardly satisfaction, all the groaping, the kissing, the sudden urges for sex that she had to comply to. However the worst was being free in a city, unlike most pokegirls, Gina had been born human. After being trapped in an illegal manufactured pokeball she had been slightly altered on the genetic level to be like this. Just thinking about it made her want to cry. No, Gina wouldn't miss being the Alpha, even if was to this sweetheart of a master in front of her. 

 

Brittany was a little wishy washy on the subject. Oh, she was very happy that Gina was getting a break as Alpha, she knew how much Gina hated it, how sad it made her. Which left the question of just who was going to be her replacement? Brittany wouldn't mind being able to run around out of her pokeball all day, and for what her new Master had done she was more than willing to let the boy screw her till he couldn't feel anything below his waist. As long as he made Gina happy, this new Ranma was okay in Brittany's book. 

 

Brianna shifted her feet a little uncomfortably as she waited for Ranma to make his announcement as who he picked for the new Alpha. On one hand Brianna was more than willing to do it, and him. But on the other, like Gina Brianna still had those memories of being a human, and she didn't want to be treated like a slave, even a well cared for one. 

 

Genn really did care either way. Although as the oldest pokegirl she would be the most likely choice and one of the most experienced as well as knowledgeable, being inside her ball let Genn conserve her aura energy; something her old master had very little of. 

 

Sheila hoped she was picked as the Alpha. Although she know she might not have been the best choice, she was actually looking forward to getting to know this new Ranma. The boy's had a kindness that her old owner never had, and he actually considered her worth his time! 

 

"Hey guys," Ranma spoke up. "Who do you think I should pick?" 

 

"Wait a minute," Gena said. 

 

"...You're actually," Genn continued. 

 

"......Asking our opinion?" Brittany finished. 

 

"What?" Something wrong?" Ranma asked. "I mean, if the girl is supposed to be the boss of your girls then, shouldn't you get to pick?" 

 

"Master," Jetta cut in. "I'm afraid it's not supposed to work that way. We're your properity. We're not really allowed to have opions on this sort of things. ou give us an order, and we do it. That's the way things work. You really should learn such things if you don't want to get into bad situations." 

 

"Well then, how about having you as the Alpha?" Ranma asked Jetta. 

 

"M-me?" the Lupina asked a little suprised. "Master, I'm over twice your age. Usually pokegirls such as myself are just used as labor or sold off when it comes to young tamers like yourself." The only reason Jetta had been in Ranma's possession was he wanted to break her before he sold the woman off, called it a challenge he said. 

 

"But that's why I think it should be you," Ranma told her. "You've already told me a lot about his world already, and I'd feel a lot easier around a woman like you than...Brianna for example. No offense." 

 

"None taken," Brianna told him. 

 

"Well he's got a point Jetta," Brittany agreed. "Put of the whole group you have been the one that defended us the most." Ranma had broken Brittany long ago by going after her two sisters for mistakes the cheetit had made. "And it is the Alpha's primary responsibility to keep her Master safe." 

 

"Yeah," Sheila agreed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are probably the best fighter, and you do try to look out for us." 

 

Jetta just sighed. The titty kitties had a point, as much as Jetta hated to admit it. "Well then Master, I suppose then I'll be taking that position after all." 

 

"D-don't worry," Ranma stuttered out. "I'm not going to try and grope you or tell you to do anything like that. I just need you for advice. I...don't want to force you to degrade yourself more than you already are." 

 

Jetta blinked and looked down at the short boy bedside her. On a quick motion she bent down to eye level with the kid, and kissed him on the lips. If he kept talking like this than she might just forget about that little age difference of theirs and give him a good fuck before she needed taming. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Ranma walked along the forest path in stride, his senses on red alert for anything out of the ordinary... 

 

Of course, having a werewolf, or in this world's case, a 'Lupina' walk by his side, WAS pretty out of the ordinary for Ranma's levels of weirdness, but apparently in this place it was consider common. "And if what Jetta said is true, the only thing out of the ordinary with this is that I have an Alpha who older than me," Ranma thought in near-disbelief. 

 

Still... It wasn't bad having the Pokegirl walk with him, "Or was it Pokewomon?" Ranma thought, but shrugged it off. That detail wasn't important to him. What was is that she was leading him to a city, so that they could buy clothing for everyone, get something to eat, and find a private place so he could tame Sheila, a room at the... "What did she call it?" Ranma asked himself. "A Pokecenter?" 

 

Shrugging his shoulders as he walked, Ranma knew there was A LOT to this world that he didn't know... 

 

...And Ranma wasn't sure if he wanted to know, either. 

 

Walking along side her new master, Jetta could sense his uneasiness through the bond. Leaning over to him she began to whisper, "Excuse me, Mas...I mean, Ranma," Jetta corrected herself as being the Alpha, her genetic coding allowed her to call him by name, "What is bothering you? You look very worried." 

 

Ranma looked over at Jetta and shrugged. "Well, Jetta... I'm not really sure what's bothering me," Ranma said in all honesty. "This whole world seems just 'odd', even to me. I'm not sure if I can handle this." 

 

Jetta nodded her head a little in understanding. "Still having doubts, I take it?" 

 

Shrugging his shoulders, (something he had been doing a lot lately,) Ranma just sighed. "Yeah... I mean, am I really cut out for this?" 

 

Jetta placed a hand on her master's shoulder. Mas...Ranma, I understand you're nervous about all this. Hell, I am too. There's a lot you'll need to learn, but you shouldn't worry." 

 

"And why's that?" Ranma asked in all seriousness. He wasn't sure if he could ever get the hang of how things went in this world. 

 

"Well, the place we're going to end up at later on, a PokeCenter, is a gathering place for Tamers," Jetta said. "While in a PokeCenter, a Tamer can have their PokeGirls healed, fed, and run through Taming cycles," Jetta said. 

 

Nodding his head as he listened to his Alpha, Ranma asked, "Okay. But how will I learn about this world at the PokeCenter?" 

 

"Well, Ranma, PokeCenters also have access to information at data terminals, and you could chat with fellow Tamers, and if the PokeCenter allows it, have PokeBattles." 

 

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "PokeBattles?" 

 

"A PokeBalttle is a one-on-one duel betwene PokeGirls, usually." Jetta explained. "Usual practice is the loser has to give the winner 1000 slc 'standard league credits', or, if he doesn't have the cash, one of his PokeGirls." 

 

"WHAT!?" Ranma screamed. "I'd have to give up a PokeGirl if I lost a battle!?" 

 

Jetta shrugged. "That would be the normal case. But since it would be at PokeCenters, these battles would be for testing the strength of your PokeGirls and hopefully getting them experience. And win enough battles, and the PokeCenter might give you a prize of some sort, probably medicines." 

 

Ranma nodd his head. "But still. You mean to say if there's a PokeBattle, and we lose, I'd lose one of you guys?" 

 

"Not necesarrily," Jetta said. "I believe you have more than 1,000 slc on you. You could easilly pay the opponent off." Jetta said. Seeing Ranma calm down, Jetta continued with her original explanation. "Anyway, at the PokeCenters, there are even special Taming rooms set aside for Tamers that want to use them. All Tamers reguraly visit PokeCenters as this is sometimes they only place where they can have all their needs met." 

 

Ranma nodded his head. "Kind of a homeless shelter for Tamers?" 

 

Now it was Jetta who shrugged her shoulders. "In a way." 

 

Nodding his head, Ranma accepted that answer. He and his old man had stopped at a few over the years while training. Of course, they had to stop once they realized Genma was stealing from them and other homeless people. "Damn old man..." 

 

However, as they continued to walk, Ranma and Jetta then saw the path was starting to widen more, eventually leading into a clearing. 

 

Ranma saw the ten at one end of the clearing, and Ranma asked Jetta, "Someone's campsite?" 

 

"Yes, you could say that," Jetta said. She sniffed the air. "Very recent camp too. The scents here are VERY fresh." 

 

"Excuse me," came a male voice from behind them. "Are you lost?" 

 

 

by Ninja Kasuga of the Demonite Race

Ranma was greeted by a man that had tiger stripe patterned fur, and cat like ears. Beside him where three Pokegirls and they seemingly resembled their Tamer in respects they also had fur coats and car like ears. The first one had brownish red fur, with red hair put in a long ponytail, and wore a regal white and black outfit. The second had black and white fur, and wore a one-piece purple body dress. The final girl had tanned orange fur, and wore a light blue toga-esque outfit. 

 

The tiger-man eyed Ranma and Jetta, “Are you lost?” He repeated. 

 

“Huh? Oh no not really, we just came across the camp site by accident. We didn’t mean to intrude.” Ranma explained. 

 

The tiger-man nodded, smiling a little, “Well that’s understandable, what is your name stranger? My name is Stryyp’Gia I come from BE Dorado.” 

 

“My name is Ranma S-“ 

 

“SEXTOME?” Stryyp’s eyes widened, come to think of it, this man DID resemble what he heard Sextome looked like. The pigtail was a big giveaway. 

 

“No, no I ain’t that bastard!” Ranma protested, waving his arms in the air. “I’m Ranma SAO-tome!” 

 

“My master is nothing like that cruel bastard.” Jetta affirmed with a slight snarl. 

 

“Master Stryyp, they speak the truth; this man is not the cruel Sextome we have heard rumors about even if he strikes an identical resemblance. Archon, the Megami said, her forehead glowing. 

 

Stryyp’s body slacked from the tense posture it had just took, “Alright if you say he isn’t than he isn’t Archon.” 

 

Ranma blinked, “Not that I don’t mind but how come you believed her so easily?” 

 

“I trust Archon’s judgment explicitly, and she can read minds to a certain extent.” Stryyp answered, patting Archon on the back lightly. “But fear not she only uses that talent to make sure we’re not lied to by shady business dealers or people her or I suspect of harmful intent toward us.” 

 

“I have heard some Megami have such abilities but they are rare,” Jetta mused mostly to herself. 

 

“Well Ranma, since you are not an obvious fiend, why not you and your Harem join us for lunch?” 

 

“Stryyp, you speak my language I ain’t ever one to turn down a meal!” Later after letting the rest of the girls out of their Pokeballs, everyone sat down to eat and chat. Ranma luckily found that Stryyp did not find the fact that he was from another world as far-fetched as he claimed to have met another such individual years ago. Another thing Ranma liked about the man was the fact they shared the same mind-set concerning Pokegirls. 

 

“I must say Ranma, except for two other Tamers I have met on the road, Tamers like us who see Pokegirls as people and not property is a rare thing.” Strypp said as he nibbled on some bread. “Also while I do not believe in killing, I applaud you for dispatching that cruel bastard Sextome and taking his Harem under your wing.” 

 

“Well I wasn’t about to just leave them to be taken by some other bastard.” 

 

“Master is VERY good to us,” Britanny spoke up as she nibbled on some Pokechow, the good kind that Stryyp generous provided since the Pokechow Sextome left behind tasted like garbage. 

 

“Yeah he treats us like equals and not sex toys or subservient beings.” Genn spoke up. 

 

Sheila nodded, purring loudly as she recalled the taming session they had after breakfast this morning. Ranma was VERY gentle and loving where as her old master was cruel and brutal. 

 

Ranma chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, “Aw shucks girls, I ain’t that great.” 

 

“On the contrary Master Saotome, just saving them alone from the evil Sextome would make any Pokegirl, worship the ground you walk on. I and my Harem sisters are very lucky that we have Master Stryyp, because we also could have befallen the situation your Harem did with Sextome. While not all Tamers in general are cruel, they often see Pokegirls as sex toys, bargaining chips, or tools for battles.” Tanya pointed out. 

 

“I’m curious Master Stryyp, how is it you assembled your Harem?” Gina asked. “And; how is it you uphold your own beliefs of Pokegirl equality?” 

 

“Well My Father and Mother are well off so to speak and both believe in Pokegirl equality, so I was raised to see Pokegirls as more than what our world views you girls as. You see a breeder named Primus was an old friend of my Father’s and he introduced me to Tanya, Archon and Jazelle when we were all very young. So in a sense we all grew up together, and I found myself never wanting to part with them. So Primus allowed me to help ‘train’ them when were they of the age to begin training. Thus we established our bond at an early age, as Harem and Master never to be taken from the other.” 

 

Several cute aww’s came from the group. 

 

“How romantic,” Britanny swooned. “Seems we aren’t the only lucky girls to find a good master,” Genn smiled although she felt a bit jealous that Tanya, Archon and Jazelle found their perfect Tamer on the first go. 

 

Ranma smiled, “Looks like you three have it all set, um say Stryyp can I ask a question?” 

 

“Sure Ranma, go right ahead.” 

 

“How come you look like a male Pokegirl. Except for your tiger-patterned due and are male you look like your Pokegirls.” 

 

“Oh that, well take your Pokedex and aim it at me and you shall get your answer.” Stryyp replied with a smirk. 

 

Ranma raised an eyebrow, but took out his Pokedex and aimed it at Stryyp. 

 

Pokeboy Gene Type: any Frequency: Very rare A Blood Gift/Curse that grants sons traits akin to their pokegirl mother. This Blood Gift (some consider it a Blood Curse) give the individual physical traits (no special abilities save in certain circumstances, such as having cat eyes) of their mother. If mother was a Tigress then you would have some Tigress traits. It could be as simple as having feline eyes or a tail, to having striped fur or patterned hair. 1/3 of BE Dorado have some form of this Blood Gift. 

 

 

Phase 1: Minor physical trait; hair color, build, ears, eyes, teeth, minor things that may not be noticeable except under close scrutiny. Phase 2: More noticeable traits; fur, feathers, or other obvious pokegirl traits. Phase 3: Considered male version of a pokegirl; minus the powers, enhancements, attacks, and abilities if any applicable. Phase one is relatively common, phase two is not quite (BE Dorado 1/3 population is Phase 2), phase three is rare. Variations: see the possible phases, above. 

 

“I am a phrase two since I come from BE Dorado.” Stryyp explained, “Having Pokegenes will make breeding easier when the girls come of age and become Pokewomen.” 

 

“Pokewomen, breeding, what are you talking about?” Ranma asked confusec 

 

“Usually when a Pokegirl reaches her mid adulthood which is anywhere between 26-30 years of age they become able to breed.” Jazelle explained, “You see to prevent overpopulation Pokegirls are infertile until they reach the proper age and become Pokewomen.” 

 

“Genn and I happen to be Pokewomen Ranma. Its one of the reasons Sextome did not do much to us as compared to the other girls.” Jetta explained. “Pokewomen are not popular with younger tamers for they want fertile girls they can fuck till they drop without worry of making them pregnant.” 

 

“So that’s why you made that crack about you being an odd Alpha even if you’re the most experienced.” Ranma said, recalling that. 

 

“In a nutshell yes.” 

 

by Proteus

Walking through the forest Ranma sighed as he looked at 'his' girls standing around him. Although Gina and Genn had returned to their balls, one on the account of conserving her aura energy and the other just not liking having to walk around all day, Jetta, Brianna, Brittany, and Sheila were still all around him. 

 

They had left Stripe behind awhile ago after Jetta practically dragged Ranma away from the other tamer. 

 

"I still don't get why you made me leave that other trainer out of the blue like that," Ranma grumbled. He actually seemed somewhat decent, although Gina's explanation about him being part pokewhatever let him be a little more sympathetic to the girls probably had something to do with that. Not that Ranma really understood half of what she said really, just the jist of it. 

 

“Ranma," Jetta replied as she bent another branch out of their way. "First off, technically I just suggested it to you, I can't really MAKE you do anything. But if you keep shooting your mouth off like that then we're going to get in big trouble." 

 

"She's got a point there Master," Sheila agreed while put her head against his chest for a moment and let out a soft purr. Ever since Ranma had...tamed Sheila awhile back she had been almost at an almost Shampoo level of affection for Ranma. But to anyone who knew Sheila this was to be expected. The little Shagwear had been attention starved since day one of coming into Ranma’s harem and needed to have sex more than any of them. Now the Master not only gave her just what she wanted in the way of companionship, instead of forcing enough sex into Sheila just to make sure not to have her go insane, he was kind and gentle in bed. Sheila may not have gotten the Alpha position, but she was more than happy with her current arrangement. 

 

"Uh, would you mind being more specific than that?" Ranma asked. 

 

"Ranma," Jetta said before stopping them all and turning around to look at her owner. Sheila of course took this stop an an opportunity to completely glomp onto him softly while Brianna and her sister stepped back a bit. Brittany's taming was scheduled for tonight and from what Jetta could pick up with her hearing, Brianna seemed to be giving her a bit of advice. "I hate to break it to you Master, but if we're going to keep going on without getting in trouble with the law then you're going to have pretend to BE your counterpart." 

 

"W-WHAT?" Ranma shouted before blocking the mental image that gave. "How come? Why?" The very thought of acting like a level of pervert beyond even Happosai was very disturbing. 

 

"Well, there's the fact that you're completely identical," Jetta told him. 

 

"Or that you're carrying his stuff," Sheila added. She quickly dislodged herself from Ranma and stepped away from him. Sheila know that this might just turn into an argument between Jetta and Ranma, and her sensitive ears were still ringing from Ranma yelling in them. 

 

"As well as his pokedex," Brianna suddenly said. Although she had been observing her master and giving Brittany some advice like not trying to be too domineering or the like, she had been listening in. 

 

"And don't forget that every one of us is registered to Sextome," Brittany finished. "If you're found out then...well I really don't want to know what would happen to us." From her knowledge it could be anything to a death sentence as a defective pokegirl, or just reprogramming to make a better sex pet. 

 

"B-But you want me to walk around and let everyone think I'm some kind of sick pervert?" Ranma yelled. 

 

"That's a matter of opinion Ranma," Jetta explained. "I know you're not going to like hearing this but...that other you wasn't just the norm for people of this world, some people actually admired him for what he did." 

 

"You're right, I didn't like hearing that," Ranma agreed. "Although I kind of hate to ask...what exactly does that entail?" 

 

"Well, when we're in public," Jetta began with a thoughtful look on her face. "I'd say you'd be groaping me a lot, have me compliment you on everything you do right, slap me in the face if I'm not doing something right, taunt me with food, and offer to sell me as a whore to a non-tamer. You know, that kind of stuff." She decided not to mention the REALLY mean things the old Ranma did in private, like pushing a pokegirl to the verge of orgasm and then putting her back in the pokeball before she could cum. 

 

"Oh, it's just when other people are around Master," Brianna reminded him quickly when she saw that he was about to scream no way in Hell. Not that she blamed him of course. 

 

"There's no way I'm doing that," Ranma replied. "I told you before, I'll be your tamer because you need one, but that's where it ends. Treat nobody deserves to be treated like that!" 

 

"But that's what we are Ranma," Jetta replied sadly. "We're nobodies, just little pieces of property here to breed with and be turned into fuck toys. Our only reason for life is to make you happy, the fact that we actually want to make you happy because we like you only strengthens that need." That’s what she guessed anyway, she really did want to see Ranma happy, and the feeling was genuine instead of some genetic programming. 

 

"And we really do want you to be happy Ranma," Sheila added. 

 

"Well," Ranma replied, his resolve starting to crack. 

 

"It wouldn't have to be too much," Brianna said. "How about just the groping and feeling Jetta up? No teenage tamer would want to kiss an over the hill Lupina like Jetta after all." 

 

"Hey," Jetta yelled. "I'll have you know I'm in my prime! Just because I can also bear children doesn't mean I'm over the hill. Besides, I don't think Ranma would mind kissing me, right Ranma?" 

 

"W-Well, not really," Ranma replied with a blush. Okay, maybe Jetta was a bit older than him, but she was also incredibly nice when she wasn't being too pushy. Plus, she did look pretty good, even if Ranma wasn't into furies the pokewoman had a certain attractiveness to her as the others did. 

 

That was something Ranma just couldn’t explain. Back home whenever a girl grabbed onto him he would freeze up, but when Sheila did it, it made him feel a nice and warm inside. Then there was the whole cat girl thing, although the logical part of his mind told Ranma that he should be running for his life, being around Sheila and Brittany made him feel safe and happy. Some part of him just knew that they would never harm him, and it was more than enough to quell his fear of cats. 

 

Then there was the certain attraction he felt for the girls. That one was even more unexplainable than the non-fear. In fact, after taming Sheila the other night, Ranma knew that he was more than up for doing it again. But the attraction he felt for the short cat-girl was only half as the sexual attraction Ranma felt when he looked at Brittany. Although half of the time Ranma would be sporting a pair himself, Ranma constantly thought about tonight and how he would perform when it came time for the cheetit’s taming session. 

 

"Oh look he's blushing," Sheila said. Ranma was just SO cute whenever he did that; which he did do a lot a few minutes before he tamed her when she was in the buff and getting warmed up. 

 

"Looks like that's something else we'll have to fix," Jetta mumbled to herself. In her experience, as far as Jetta knew from all the tamers she had met and the few she had been owned by in her younger years, they NEVER blushed. 

 

"Okay, okay I'll do it," Ranma replied, tired of being picked on by his girls. For slaves they sure did seem to be the ones bossing him around a lot. "But, just don't expect me to like it, okay?" 

 

"As you wish Master," all of the pokegirls said at once with a quick bow. Which earned them a glare from Ranma, at of course incited another round of giggles. 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

The town of Sheerpantyhose was a somewhat-bustling city. While there were no Gyms, there were TWO PokCenters and the PokeBreeder's ranch was built on the edge of the city, allowing for acres of farmland to be used for raising Pokegirls to sell to aspiring Tamers. So, while the town was mostly hard-working, middle-class folk, the city did get a lot of visitor's and people passing through. 

 

In the shopping district of Sheerpantyhose, there was one store that stocked up on EVERYTHING a Tamer could want, 'asS-Mart'. However, the store was pretty empty most of the time. It was true that asS-Mart had the best prices and best variety of ANY store in the city of Sheerpantyhose, but no one was willing to take a look into this specialty store; even with the enticement of the vast quantities and varieties of product for low-LOW prices... 

 

It was because of the store's owner that people would stay away. Calling him 'eccentric' would be calling the Bloody Flu a 'mild cold'. 

 

Yes, this man was a Tamer himself once. One Ash Williams. He had had more trouble with Ghost and Dark Pokegirls over the years, and it didn't take Ash long to fiure out tht being a Tamer was some DANGEROUS stuff. It was because of his previous bad experiences he opened this shop. Remembering everything thatw ent wrong and what could have helped, Ash stocked this building up with everything and ANYTHING a Tamer could need. 

 

Ash sighed as he looked down at his steel prostetic right hand. How long had it been since it was pumped full of Windo venom and he had to cut it off? "I still don't know how it was able to move around after I cut the bugger free either..." 

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Ash realized he probably wasn't going to get any customers today. "Sigh... Three weeks since we had someone stopped in to check out the store. I guess we'll close early shop today," Ash said as hee turned back to his Pokegirl, a common Bimbo, who nodded her head. 

 

However, just as Ash had said that, the bell above the door rang, alerting Ash that someone was entering. He looked owards the door and saw a younger man, probably a Tamer enter teh store with four Pokegirls. Three cat-like Pokegirls and one As recognized as a Lupina. "Hello, welcome to 'asS-mart'. How may I help you?" 

 

"Um... Hi?" Ranma started slowly as he looked at the man standing by the counter. Ranma thought that looked to be one hell of a cut on the guy's lip. Still, from the rumors Jetta heard around town, no one reallys hopped here, and it would give Ranma some privacy so he couyld let his girls get what they needed. "I'm looking to buy some clothing and other necessities for my Pokegirls." 

 

"Really?" Ash asked with a smile. "Well, you've come to the right place, as we have the best prices ANYWHERE. After all, we have a saying around here. 'Be smart, shop asS-Mart'! 

 

"Yeah, I can see that," Ranma answered. He took out two more PokeBalls from his PokeBelt. "Is it all right if I let all six Pokegirls of my harem out? I'd like them to check out what they'd like for themselves. 

 

Ash raised an eyebrow. A Tamer going on a shopping spree. Either the guy's harem had really pleased him, or he just had money blowing out his ass that he didn' care of the Pokegirls just spent. "Still, either way, it means more money for the store," Ash shouthg seriously. 

 

Coughing into his prostetic hand, Ash looked at Ranma. "Sure. I mean, what the hell. Go nuts." 

 

Nodding his head, Ranma said, "Thank you." Ranma then tossed the balls and said, "Gina, Genn, I SCREW YOU!" 

 

Hitting the ground, the two PokeBalls openbed, revealing the Amazonchan and the Rack-Shasa. Ash raised an eyebrow and looked around at the Pokegirls. "A Lupina, a Cheetit, a Shaguar, and a Rack-Shasa, an Amazonchan, and... What the hell is that?" Ash thought as he looked at Brianna. "Damn, this guy must travel quite a bit to have such a variety of Pokegirls," Ash thought to himself. 

 

Ranma looked at his pokegirls. They were all just staring at him. He wondered for a moment why they weren't just looking around, but then it hit him. "Right," Ranma thought, "I'm the one that's syupposed to be in charge." 

 

Sighing, Ranma looked around at his Harem. "All right, ladies! Looka round and get yourselves a new outfit. You all need neew clothing." 

 

"Yes, Master!" All six Pokegirls said as they bowed to Ranma quickly. They then took off to look around the large department store for clothing they would like. 

 

Ranma sighed as he looked around. He couldn't help but wonder if Sextome ever did this for the girls; let them look around on their own. He knew that Sextome would buy they some clothing, but would he let them try it on first to make sure it fit, or would he just buy whatever? "Probably just bought whatever," Ranma thought as a frown crossed his features. 

 

As soon as Ranma frowned, it was then that he looked familiar to Ash. Blinking his eyes once, then twice, the store-owner realized where he'd seen Ranma before. Reachng behind the desk. Ash opened the file cabinet. "Sextome, Sextome, Sextome..." Ash muttered as he looked through all the 'S'-labeled files. 

 

Finding the file labeled 'Sextome, Ranma', Ash pulled it out and placed it on the cashier's desk. Opening it, he came acros a color photo of Ranma Sextome. Looking up at Ranma Ash just knew it had to be th same guy! 

 

by Proteus

Pulling garment after garment off the rack Jetta looked at the sizes and sighed before putting them back. Being a pokewoman as big and rare as her she was having a hard time finding just what she needed. Although Ranma was letting them get whatever they wanted, Jetta was no idiot, she knew that if they wanted to pull this thing off all of their outfits would have to be either skin tight, see through, or barely there at all. In other words something the old Ranma would have approved of. But, whatever she found was either much to small and wouldn't stretch, or was just too heavy and thick and covered up too much cleavage. 

 

Taking a quick break from shopping Jetta looked back to see how the others were doing. Brittany and Brianna were of course loving this, although with her hearing Jetta could pick up how they were saying THEY thought the outfits they currently had in their hands were good looking. She would have to remind them they were supposed to make it sound like they wanted to buy them because they would think Ranma would like seeing the girls in them. Although Ranma had told them to get whatever, Jetta would hope they would try and pick up on that and revolve the outfits around something HE would like. 

 

Then there was Ranma's attitude, Jetta knew that she would have to work on that one too. The old Ranma would of at least threatened to not get them anything or make them go around naked for a few days if what they got didn't please him. Not that he really bought them new clothes anyway. 

 

Turning her head Jetta saw Sheila seemed to have the right idea at the moment. She was currently standing next to a slightly depressed Gina and asking if a one-piece suit that completely revealed her legs and would be skin tight against her chest would be what Ranma would find her sexy in. Jetta also made a mental note to ask what was bothering Gina so much later when they got out of town. 

 

As for Genn, she was... 

 

"Hey Jetta, you think the Master would let us by collars?" 

 

...right behind Jetta. 

 

Letting out a little cry of surprise Jetta jumped back a bit and turned around to see Genn holding a short leather pants and vest combination in her arms with a matching collar. A few seconds later Jetta looked down at the little pokegirl and frowned after recovering from her surprise. "Why the heck are you asking me? Ranma's the one you should be getting permission from," Jetta whispered. "Hey, where is that kid anyway?" 

 

"Well, he was looking out the window a minute ago, but I guess the scenery wasn't to his liking," Genn told her before pointing to the boy whose cheeks were flaming red. "If you're going to talk to him could you ask him for me? You are the Alpha after all." 

 

Looking out the window Jetta didn't see what could have gotten him so upset; it was just everyday stuff out there. People were walking by, some with their pokegirls behind or in front of them; some of them groaping the girls. Across the street there was another pokegirl clothing store with an advertisement for see through swimsuits. Up on a nearby building there was an advertisement for pokegirl attribute enhancers, along with a before picture of a rather scrawny milkit in lingerie and the after one showed really defined muscles along with huge tits that were more than 2 cup sizes bigger. All in all just another normal day. 

 

"I better go see what's up I guess," Jetta said before walking over. Besides, the old Ranma would have never just been standing around and waiting for his girls to do something without keeping one of them for entertainment, and a little release might be good for Jetta right about now. 

 

Plus, being that close she could keep an eye on the kid as to avoid any more slip-ups...she hoped. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

As is the case with alternate universes, there are a variety of situations and circumstances that exist to mold a person into how they are. Such as the same scenario of one universe being handled diferently in another, the same character growing up in surroundings the opposite of the norm, or the person gaining or losing a critical moment that had significant impact on their life. 

 

However, there are a few, a very select minority of people who are so dead-set in their ways that it takes a huge catastrophe to change them. That, in other words, they are almost the exact same person no matter what the universe is. 

 

Genma Saotome was one of those people. In all sorts of alternate universes that were a home to a 'Genma Saotome', all these Genmas were fat, lazy, greedy, conniving, stupid, lousy, SOBs that shouldn't have been care-givers to their child(ren). 

 

As for the case of the Genma analouge in the world of Pokegirls... he wasn't an exception. 

 

"Damn Genma Sextome," Ash grumbled angrilly as he pulled up a caster, (which Ash affectionately called 'Boomstick') from beneath the cashier's counter. It was in the shape of a double-barrel shotgun of old, which wasn't a surprise as Casters were based off of pre-Sukebe firearms. 

 

Which is really no surprise to anyone of the world of Pokegirls. Casters were the replacement of guns, rare tools made for a select few. Weapons who's shells were made with an elemental affinity, under the watchful eye and powerful concentration of a powerful Pshycic-type Pokegirl. 

 

And so, with the caster above the desk, Ash opend it and began to load a few Fire-elemental shells into it. It wasn't that Ash had anything aginst Sextome. Far from it! Ash had a healthy amount of respect for the pigtailed trainer. 

 

However, Ash HATED Ranma's Father, Genma Sextome. Genma was a studnt of the ANything Goes School of Pokegirl Taming and Lechery; a real pain-in-the-ass to deal with. Genma had stopped in Sheerpantyhose once, and shopped at asS-Mart... 

 

...Okay, maybe 'shopped' is too strong a word. The bastard had run off with more than 100,000 slc in goods by going to the back of the store and throwing items out through the window and to the waiting arms of his Pokgirls he had outside. 

 

"But that's in the past," Ash thought. "I'm going to get Ranma to pay me the money his father owes me, wether he likes it or not!" 

 

Snapping the caster closed, Ash smiled. The Boomstick had yet to fail him, (and had saved him from the clutches of that group of Feral Psidykes). It was more than likely not going to fail him in getting Ranma to pick up his old man's 'tab'. 

 

Besides, maybe if Ash kept Ranma here long enough, some people would make it in time to see that Ranam did indeed shop at AsS-Mart. "Which means more credits for ME!" Ash thought seriously. And boy, who couldn't use more credits? 

 

Looking around, Ash saw Ranma standing over in a corner of the store with his Lupin. "Ready or not, Ranma. Here I come!" Ash thought with glee. 

 

 

by Proteus

As Ash was picturing a mental image of Ranma paying him off thousands of credits while begging for his life, and maybe even giving Ash a few romps in the sack or a good show with some of his girls, Jetta was busy with her 'Master' (although the one who was really in charge between the two of them was still kind of questionable). 

 

"Ranma," Jetta called out a pitifully as she could manage, she needed to sound like an obedient sex toy after all. "I'm sorry Master Ranma, please don't be mad." 

 

"Oh uh, hey Jetta-chan, what's up?" Ranma replied, very confused. "Why're you sounding like that anyway?" 

 

Jetta had to force herself not to glare at the boy for calling her '-chan' tamers never used suffixes when dealing with their sex pets, they just weren't worth it. Although, she did think it was kind of sweet and any other time she would have loved him for it. Quickly thinking of a recovery, Jetta got up closer to Ranma (althou still not close enough to whisper) with as pitiful a face as she could make. "Master please don't call me that," Jetta wined. "You know I'm not a pokegirl anymore, your mother traded me to you so we could start making her some grandchildren, remember?" 

 

"W-WHA-mmmph!" 

 

Ranma cry of surprise was quickly cut off as Jetta rushed before he could say anything and kissed him on the lips then, picking the boy up Jetta took them to the nearby bench near the stores entryway. It was out of the public's eye so Ranma wouldn't be seen by everyone who passed by the shop, but still easily within Ash's eyesight. 

 

Of course if Jetta were to look up at this moment and see the little puke loading a weapon that he obviously meant to use against her owner, she wouldn't care about giving him a show, and cut Ranma's lesson short in order to rip the man in half. But unfortunately for her (and good for Ash) all her attention was on the boy whose mouth she had her tongue inside. Finally noticing Ranma was running short of breath Jetta let his lips go while he panted. Being a pokegirl, she could easily hold her breath for far longer than any normal human. 

 

"Sorry about that Ranma," Jetta told the boy in a whisper while acting like she was nibbling on his ear. "But I really needed to talk to you and a little foreplay session is always a good excuse." 

 

"O-kay," Ranma said while he tried to get his breath. However when Ranma tried to pull away a little Jetta just wrapped her arms around him to hold the boy there and gave him another kiss. 

 

Making sure Ranma was out of breath again Jetta pulled away from the boy and looked at him closely. "Hey, give me a hand here will you? I can't do all of his by myself," she told him. 

 

"W-what?" Ranma gasped out in-between breaths. "You got to be kidding me!" 

 

"No, not many masters really talk to their girls at times like this," Jetta responded in all serious. "I just need you to help me put on a show some nothing looks wrong. Don't worry, it's not for real, we're just faking it." She hoped Ranma would buy that. 

 

"What the heck am I supposed to do?" 

 

Jetta resisted the urge to face fault off the small bench and looked at him. It seemed Brianna really wasn't lying when she told Brittany that she would have to lead Ranma through the whole thing. "Just grad one of my tits and squeeze, then reach around to back a few inches above my butt and act like you're scratching it." There was a cluster of nerve points there that if touched by her owner would make a Lupina EXTREMELY horney that anyone with a pokedex would know of. 

 

Once they had established a routine she would get to the explanation. 

 

Gulping, Ranma raised a shaky hand up to grab Jetta's right breast, and gulped before squeezing very lightly. The Lipina let out a loud moan of sexual satisfaction before bringing Ranma's head of to kiss the now frozen boy again before pulling back and holding his head up with one of her clawed hands. "Now keep it up, and stop looking like you're seeing a ghost already," Jetta told him. 

 

Jetta let out another fake moan when Ranma lightly touched her breast again, in real sex such a thing wouldn't even be noticed, but she supposed Ranma was doing the best he could. "Now squeeze harder," she said before really lightly nibbling on his ear and running soft kisses down his neck. "And stop freezing up like that!" 

 

Ranma could only hastily nod in a half assured way before the big wolf-woman moved her right hand down to caress his butt. Although Ranma wasn't sure about her, all those kisses and now this really were starting to make him hard. But the thought of actually taming Jetta here in front of that man made him blush beet red again. Trying to get his mind off that thought Ranma quickly looked towards the opposite wall and laid his head down on Jetta's breasts to reach the spot on her back she mentioned earlier, and scratched it lightly. 

 

As soon as Jetta felt Ranma's fingers run their way across her nerve points she mentally cussed before a sense of pure pleasure went off in her mind and let her cry out in a feral roar. She told Ranma to ACT like he was scratching, not actually do it! Part of her wanted to tell Ranma to stop it before she really did loose control, but that mind was quickly being buried under the part of her mind that wanted sex from her master. Unlike with her previous owner, Jetta’s own indomitable will seemed to be putty when someone she actually liked was turning her on. If something didn't happen soon, Jetta would just be a horney little wolf girl wanting a fuck more than anything in the world; already she could feel herself starting to become soaking wet inside. A few more seconds and Jetta would be ripping apart Ranma's pants to get to his dick. 

 

Not that she really minded of course, that why she was here, and with Ranma being so nice she really did find him cute like the others despite the age difference. But Ranma wasn't wearing any protection, and with as fertile as Jetta was, she knew that Ranma was about to make her pregnant if this continued! 

 

 

by Proteus

Feeling the tits he was resting against become rock solid Ranma frowned as Jetta's caressing of his rear became more and more harsh, like she was trying to rip it off! "H-Hey Jetta, what're you doing?" Ranma demanded in a low before the large wolf woman lifted him up into a passionate kiss that was definitely NOT faking. 

 

Ranma had no idea how right he was. Although Jetta was indeed a pokéwoman, she was only 34, meaning that unlike Genn, she had just recently hit the last stage of her development, and still hadn't adjusted completely. She still wanted sex, but with her age was only just finding out that she could indeed resist those urges. 

 

But even her newfound resistance was nothing when touched in the right way, and by the right person. Just like nearly every other pokégirl in the world Jetta had certain pressure points that when touched by a person she had established a bond with made her more horney than any human could be. It was just another thing that their designer had put in if the owner didn't want to bother with foreplay and wanted his girl to be nice, willing, and sticky. 

 

Back with Jetta's original Master, although he sometimes did the same to her, the very thought of being with such a monster was more than enough to make sure he knew that she wasn't enjoying the experience, or make her whimper in need like some Lupina did when pushed close to the edge without release. 

 

But unlike with Ranma Sextome, Jetta did indeed like her new Master. Oh hell who was she kidding? She loved the kid more than any other human she had ever known, as did the other girls. Well, except maybe Gina and Genn, the Rakshala had once mentioned another master by the name of Séance, but beyond that she had obviously been in love with the guy she wouldn't say another word on the subject. Anyway, although much older than Ranma, Jetta was more than willing to give him children whenever he asked for them, and right now all her instincts both old and new were screaming at the Lupina to start making babies. 

 

Feeling an almost overpowering sensation of lust Genn stopped in her shopping and looked back to see quite the unusual sight. Okay, maybe it wasn't THAT unusual as a Vixen and her owner across the street were also getting each other worked up, but this was RANMA after all. Plus, sitting on the seven feet of hormones Ranma was giving off waves of confusion and...fear? "Okay," Genn mumbled to herself. "If he didn't want to do her, then why make Jetta THAT horney?" 

 

Smelling the arousal off Jetta, Sheila turned to look at the scene with a bit of pain in her eyes. She had thought Jetta had been chosen because she was the oldest and most experienced, not because Ranma really did want to screw her the most. Sheila knew it had to be because of her looks, the little Shagwear may of been considered cute by Ranma, but next to her sexier, bigger, smarter, and more developed harem sisters, cute meant practically nothing at all. 

 

"Geeze, what's Ranma's problem?" Gina asked the little pokégirl next to her. "Doesn’t he even know touching her there might as well be putting his rod into her hips? He's egging her on but looks scared half to death." 

 

"W-What?" Sheila exclaimed before looking at the scene in front of her. Sure enough, Ranma was messing with Jetta's arousal spot near the bottom of her spine although he obviously did NOT want to breed with Jetta by the expression on his face. "Whew, it's good to know the Master really doesn’t...hey wait, he doesn't want to fuck her yet! Gina, we gotta do something!" 

 

Sniffing the air and getting a VERY familiar smell, Brittany turned towards the source of her interrupted shopping spree along with her sister Brianna. "I thought Jetta's sex drive was supposed to be going down in her old age," Brittany said while examining the situation and making a crack about the Lupine at the same time as she usually did. 

 

"Not when Ranma's doing that to her," Brianna replied while pointing to Jetta's back. "So, should we try and get him out of there or what?" Being the second and third physically strongest girls in Ranma's harem next to Jetta (who had the greatest physical strength by FAR) they were the best bet to pry the two apart. Of course once away from Ranma's hands and the pressure removed, Jetta should calm down, but she'd be wanting a good screw in the very near future. 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Ranma wasn't sure what to make of Jetta's tongue roaming his mouth urgently. Her tongue went so far back into his mouth that Jetta was prctically licking his tonsils clean. He couldn't do much accept accept her tongue and keep scratching her back, as she had lifted him up off his feet and had him pressed against the way. He could feel her tail wagging back and forth beneath his hand. 

 

Though, Ranma had to admit, this didn't feel so bad. It was actually really kind of nice. But the fact they were doing it out practically in the open had Ranma embarassed like nothing else! Why the hell should they be getting it on where anybody in the store could easilly come over and watch them? He wasn't an exhibitionist for crying out loud! 

 

"But how the hell am I going to get Jetta to let me down!?" Ranma thought frantically. It's not that he disliked Jetta but he was just REALLY uncomfortable doing something like this in a not-so-private setting. 

 

Managing to break off the kiss for a moment, Ranma managed to ask Jetta, (in a hushed tone) "J-Jetta! What are you doing!?" 

 

Unfortunately, Jetta couldn't answer her master. Through all this, Ranma was still scratching Jetta's back in that spot above her tail. More precisely, he was now rubbing it, as he was trying to get a firm grip to keep himself balanced in some way. 

 

So it was no surprise to anyone, (but Ranma) that the Lupina kept licking, nipping, and feeling up her master like he was a prime piece of (tube)steak. 

 

It wasn't too much longer before Ranma felt Jetta's hand slide down the front of his pants and start fondling his hardened manhood between her fingers. Ranma froze up from the pleasurable feeling, stopping his caressing of Jetta's 'sweet spot'. 

 

And that was all that was really needed. As soon as his hand stopped playing with the small of Jetta's back, the Lupina calmed down tremendously. True, her hormones were still high, but the adrealine flow within the wolven pokegirl practically came to a screeching halt; allowing the pokegirl to calm down. 

 

Coming to her senses for a moment, Jetta began to breathe heavilly to calm herself. She realized her hand was in her Master's pants for a moment, but kept it down there for a few more seconds before retracting. She looked into Ranma's eyes and then moved her mouth to his ear. She nipped on it a little harder than usual to get his attention. "What do you think you were doing?" Jetta whispered in a harsh tone of voice. 

 

Ranma himself was breathing heavilly, and was very confused. Jetta had gone from affectionate, to overly affectionate, and now to irate? "I-I was just doing as you asked," Ranma whispered back. "You told me to scratch your back." 

 

"I told you to ACT like you were scratching my back, not to actually do it," Jetta snapped at her Tamer again in hushed tones, her tongue licking along the rim of his ear. She had to keep up the act after all. "Now you see just how potent doing that to me really is." 

 

Blushing a little, Ranma nodded his head. "All right. Sorry. I wasn't expecting it to have such an effect," Ranma apologized. Then in a hushed whisper, he asked, "Are you going to be okay, Jetta-chan?" 

 

Nodding her head, Jetta gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, I'll be fine," She answered. She then moved a hand behind his head to turn him to look at her, "Although as soon as we get to the PokeCenter and buy some protection you're giving me some sex, buster!" 

 

"Uh... All right..." Ranma said as he blushed. "I guess I should. It's my fault for making you... Uh... You know... Horny." 

 

Jetta let out a good nature sigh as Ranma was blushing like a bright-red tomato. She REALLY would need to work on that. "He really is too damn nice, naive, and innocent for his own good," Jetta thought. She sighed, as ironically, those were also the very same qualities she loved about the pigtailed man. 

 

Smirking a little, Jetta placed her hand on Ranma's butt again. "Now let's do this right this time," She whispered as she kissed Ranma on the lips again. 

 

 

by Proteus

With her hand caressing Ranma's ass Jetta kissed Ranma on the lips, although with not as much gusto as before. Jetta had to admit, she like this. Hell, she liked it when Ranma was unknowingly turning her into a sex crazed little wolf girl too. Although she was no longer under the influence of that pressure point, Jetta still wanted a good fuck from her master; she just hoped this would satisfy her hunger till they could get to a private taming room. 

 

Guessing that idle hands weren't going to make good convincing Ranma reached up under the rag that was serving to cover Jetta chest and started to caress her soft furry tits with both hands; he didn't want to go ANYWHERE near that point of her back. Besides, this wasn't so bad...sort of. With Jetta shirt on it would at least hide a little bit of what they were doing. 

 

"Hey, Ranma didn't rub my tits that way," Brianna complained while she looked up from a pair of pants that would really show off her butt. With the crisis of Master doing something to Jetta that he definitely didn't want to now gone, Brianna had immediately gone back to shopping. 

 

"Like you actually need that kind of stimulation," Brittany replied before looking over the purple suit she had picked out that went with some dark jeans. Although she was a little worried about her Master if he was to fool with her breasts like that. Like Jetta, Brittany (and to a lesser extent Brianna) also had pressure points that if touched correctly by her master would just turn her into a little fuck kitten who was dying for sex. In that state there was no way she would be able to control her strength, and would probably end up tearing her Master limb from limb if not crush his bones to paste. Being a cheetit, her points were of course, on her tits. 

 

Feeling her breasts being rubbed Jetta let out a real moan of pleasure. Although she needed to correct Ranma on his mistakes, that could wait a few minutes while she let out some of this pent up energy. Besides, if Ranma was hard when they got to the center it was all the better for her since the boy seemed to get nose bleeds more often than not instead of doing what a normal tamer would. 

 

Of course if Ranma ever DID start acting like a normal tamer, then Jetta would start to get very worried. 

 

In an attempt to get her mind off such thing Jetta leaned down to kiss Ranma again, and put her free hand down his pants to make sure he STAYED that way, oh, and to keep up appearances. Plus if she was getting wet down there, it was only fair Ranma be too. 

 

 

by Ninja Kasuga of the Demonite Race

“Pardon me, if I could have a word with you Sextome?” 

 

Hearing the store clerk call him, Ranma stopped his ministrations on Jetta and turned his head to face the store clerk. 

 

Only to have the double barrel of Ash’s boomstick aiming right between his eyes, killing the mood to continue fondling his Alpha. Jetta and the rest of the Harem tensed, the instinct to protect their Master sending their Adrenaline levels high. 

 

However they dared not attack the store clerk, all he had to do was pull the trigger and bye-bye Ranma. Not to mention that Pokegirls even when defending their Master’s can get into big trouble attacking another human, thus forcing them to wait instead of attack the man aiming a gun at their beloved Master. 

 

“I normally don't threaten Tamers like yourself this way, but your Father almost put me under when he stole over a 100,000 credits worth of Tamer supplies from my store sometime ago.” 

 

“What?!” Ranma exclaimed, confused and baffled. 

 

“Your Father Genma Sextome, stole over 100,000 credits worth in Tamer goods and supplies. Damn near put me on the street too.” Ash exclaimed, still keeping his trusty double barrel aimed squarely at the pigtailed Tamer’s eyes. 

 

Ranma did his best not to yell ‘Genma-no-baka’, even in this world Genma was a jerk. “Look I’m sorry my old man screwed ya over, but you should take it up with him and not me!” 

 

“Sorry, but I’m not in the mood to track down Genma since he travels too often and never stays in a town more than a day before leaving.” Ash said while shrugging apologetically, “Since you’re a Sextome I figured might as well get what I’m owed from you, sorry but I gotta get my money back somehow.” 

 

Ranma sighed in a somewhat defeated nod; the Pokegirls however were giving the store clerk the meanest glares he’d seen since before he had quite being a Tamer. That was natural he figured, he was aiming a shotgun at their master. 

 

“Listen Sextome I won’t be a total asshole about this since this isn’t your fault really. You don’t have to repay me in cash if you don’t want.” 

 

Ranma was relieved; he doubted his counter part had that much in the wallet that he found in Sextome’s duffel bag. Second he was glad that Ash had pulled away the shotgun when he said that. 

 

“So what other options do I have to pay you back?” Ranma inquired curiously. 

 

“Well you have the following. Option 01: Win the money in Pokebattles.” 

 

Ranma stiffened a little, he knew jack about Pokebattles and he didn’t want to risk losing a Pokegirl over a match. “Uh I’d rather not risk losing one of my girls.” 

 

Ash raised an eyebrow, “Since when does Ranma Sextome the unbeatable worry about losing?” 

 

Before Ranma could say anything else, Jetta clamped her hand over his mouth and said. “Master's mother wants to make sure I'm taken care of. She wants me to make her grandchildren with her son, so lately he’s been more cautious of taking on other Tamers until I’ve conceived.” 

 

Ash nodded his head; once a Pokewoman was pregnant they were bound to the Tamer who knocked them up till after they gave birth. “Okay we also have Option 02; which is working at my store till you pay off the debt.” 

 

“How long would that take that way?” 

 

“With current minimum wage, four years so we’ll move onto the next option. You could whore off your Poke-.” 

 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Ranma exclaimed vehemently. 

 

“Okaaaaaay, or you can pawn me some stuff of value to help cover the costs.” Ash said as he held up his hands defensively. 

 

Blinking, Ranma reached over grabbing his duffel bag and looked around inside it. After a second of digging around, he pulled out a… a pair of thong panties? 

 

“What the hell?” Ranma mutters, and suddenly Ash grabs the panties form him. 

 

“Holy shit! These are the Dragon Slave Brand! How’d you find a rare pair like these?” 

 

Ranma blinked in utter confusion, until Jetta gently tugged on his shirt and pointed to a display case. 

 

Name: Dragon Slave Brand Underwear Effect: Increases the pokegirl's defense by 20 and her fire/ice/lit resistance by 15%-35%. Frequency: Found at any Jahana-owned subsidary. Cost: 100,000 slc 

 

Ranma’s eyes went wide? Someone pays 100,00 SLC for a pair of panties?! 

 

The Harem girls grumbled under their breath, that Sextome had that sort of underwear on him and he was holding out? “Consider the debt paid in full Sextome!” Ash commented as he went to put away the panties, “Just bring up your purchases to the counter, hell I’ll even throw in a discount!” 

 

Ranma let out his breathe he had been holding in, that hurtle had been averted. He turned to see the girls surrounding him, all with outfits. All except for- 

 

“Jetta, didn’t you find an outfit?” 

 

The Lupina shook her head, “I did not find one to your specifications Master.” 

 

“Hey Sextome I think I got an outfit that’d do your wolf girl some good.” Ash called from the counter, as he drew out from a box... 

 

 

 

by Proteus

Ranma blinked as Ash pulled out a dark red leotard that looked like a bigger version of the one that Ranma had worn while competing in that gymnastic competition back on his home world; only something about this one seemed a little different. It was just cut much lower than the one Ranma had on, and from the looks of things seemed to be four sizes too small for the wolf woman, whose lap Ranma was currently occupying. 

 

The pigtailed tamer frowned for a moment. Like he would ever force Jetta into something THAT skimpy! However before he could actually voice that opinion, Ranma quickly found himself sitting on the bench alone with...Jetta's rags in his lap. 

 

When he looked up Ranma could only stare at the naked Lupina as she looked over the skimpy red imitation swimsuit. Finally noticing what was wrong with the suit Ranma frowned and then looked over to Ash. "Hey, where's the part that goes over the shoulder to hold the thing up?" 

 

"Ah no need to worry about that," Ash assured him. "The thing's so tight that it'll stay there on it's own." 

 

Paying only partial attention to the bastard with the gun and her master, Jetta looked over the suit. All in all she thought it would look just perfect on her. She might have been fully grown but she still had pride in her figure and wanted to show it off. Ranma was the best master she had ever been owned by, and damnit if she was indeed going to be his Alpha then she was going to give him something good to look at. The dark red suit would go great with her brown fur, and with the way it seemed to stretch to fit her form anyone would be able to see every single curve on Jetta's boy like she wasn't even wearing anything. 

 

Now, how to make it seem like she was actually asking Ranma to buy it for her instead of telling him to? 

 

Oh, she knew how. 

 

"Oh Master," Jetta asked before bending down to look at Ranma in the face while she held the suit close enough to her chest to cover her nipples, but show of every bit of cleavage she had. Then, putting on her best 'puppy dog' look, Jetta looked at Ranma right in the eyes. "Please but this for me. I know it covers up more than my old stuff but just look at it. The suit stretches so if you want to play with my pussy without getting my cum all over yourself you can just reach your hand inside, and the same when you want to play with my tits. Besides, your mother DID want you to get me and Genn pregnant when she gave us to you last year remember? If I wear this then you won't need to get me something else when I start to show." 

 

"Well, your bitch has a point there," Ash said. "This stuff can stretch enough to cover almost any pokégirl." 

 

"Okay, okay I'll take it," Ranma said. He just wanted Jetta to get her...assets out of his face before the blood loss started. 

 

"Okay then," Ash said. "Now then what about the rest of your harem?" Ash pointed back to the other girls. 

 

Ranma just gulped after turning around to see all of 'his' girls dressed in their new attire. Of course... 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Gulping nervously, Ranma turned around slowly to see all of 'his' girls dressed in their new attire. Of course like Jetta's outfit, all of it was practically skin tight... And some of the clothing showed off plenty of clevage... 

 

Looking over to his Amazonchan first, Ranma was a little surprised. She had on an outfit that Shampoo would have killed form. A tight red pair of shorts that just hugged over her hips and showed off her butt quite nicely. And then the tight red vest lined with gold patterns along the edges looked nice. The outfit she had was definitely Oriental. 

 

Ash nodded his head. "Ah, that outfit is one fo the few we have in stock that comes straight from the Edo League. They style has proven quite popular with certain Fighting-type Pokegirls, especially those from the Joketsuzoku Preserve." 

 

"Master," Gina began as she moved towards Ranma. "Does this please you? Is it tight enough?" She asked as she rubbed her body against Ranma's. 

 

Ranma just nodded his head slowly. "Y-yes. Very tight..." 

 

"Oh, thank you, Master!" Gina thanked as she bowed. After all, she knew Ranma would buy this for her, but she had to keep up appearances. She idly noticed Ash typing into the cash register. 

 

As soon as Gina let go of him, Ranma then looked over to his Cheetit, Britanny. At first glance, Ranam thought she had a tight shirt on. But noticing the shirt went into her pants, he realized it was violet one-piece. Though he had to admit, the tight pair of dark blue jeans Brit had on over it accentuated the one-piece quite nicely. "Damn... That looks really good," Ranma thought. He couldn't help but entertain thoughts of taking that off heer once it was time to tame her later that day. 

 

Britanny moves slinkly up to her tamer. She hugged him tightly, pressing his face between her breasts. "Oh please, Master... I know the jeans coiver my legs, but they'll protect them while running... And you do want me to move fast, especially during battles, don't you?" 

 

"She's got a point there," Ash added. "Speed IS a Cheetit's best feature." 

 

His head still in Britanny's chest, Ranma nodded his head, although, from his current position, he could say something ELSE was Britanny's best feature. But he kept silent on that matter. "S-sure. I'll buy it for you." 

 

"Oh, thank you, Master!" Britanny cried out as she gave her master a deep kiss, her tongue doing as deep as it could. 

 

Ranma idly wondered if tonsil cleanings were going to be common with his harem for a moment. When Britanny finally let go, Ranma took a depp breath. Catching his breath, Ranma then looked over to Brianna. The G-Splice had on a loose white tank top, which had a low enough cut as to show off quite a bit of cleavage. And then the tight pair of khaki pants really showed off her butt quite nicely. 

 

making her way to Ranma, Brianna smiled lustfully. She hugged onto Ranma in a fashion much like the cheetit before her had. "What do you think, Master? Is this just the sort of outfit you'd approve?" 

 

Wide-eyed, Ranma could only nod his head. Oh WHY did these girls have to shove their assets in his face? It's not that he didn't like it, but he was afraid his nose one going to explode due to one tremendous nosebleed. "Yeah, Bri. You can have it." 

 

"Thank you, Master!" Brianna said as she pressed her chest into Ranma's face in thanks. She then let go. 

 

Trying to calm himself so he could keep a nosebleed from happening, Ranma was as Sheila came over to him. The Shaguar was wearing an ice-blue one-piece suit that completely revealed her legs. Also, it happened to be skin-tight against her chest, showing Ranma that the Shaguar's nipples were a little hard then. 

 

"Master," Sheila asked shyly. "This was the skimpiest thing I could find. I hope it's to your liking." 

 

Smiling kindly, Ranma said, "Of course, Sheila. I really like it on you." 

 

"Oh, THANK YOU, MASTER!" Sheila sqeualed in delight as she caught her Master in a glomp that would befit any Amazonchan. 

 

Hugging the purring Shaguar for a bit, Ranma then put Sheila back down onto her feet. He then turned to the Rack-Shasa to see what Genn had decided on. He saw she had on a tight pair of black leather shorts and a matching black leather vest, which she wore open to show off her cleavage. And for some reason, the collar she had with it really accentuated the overall presenation. 

 

"What do you think, Master?" Genn asked seriously. "Does this suit your taste?" suit your taste. 

 

Again, Ranma nodded his head. "Yes. The black looks really good against your bronze skin." 

 

Smiling, Genn walked over to Ranma and thanked him before giving him one heck of a kiss, giving Ranma his third tonsil cleaning of the hour. 

 

However, as soon as Genn finished kissing him, Ranma heard Ash speak up. "Okay. And with the ten percent discount I'm going to give you for the outfits, yoru total comes to 11,800 slc." 

 

Hearing that, Ranma walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out the wallet. There were slips of paper with images of old men and a few women that Ranma didn't recognize. Still, they were marked with numbers 100, 500, 1,000, 2,000, 5,000, and a few with 10,000. 

 

And so handing Ash a 10,000 slc dollar and a 2,000 slc dollar, Ranma asked, "This shoulkd be enough, right?" 

 

"Yessir," Ash said as he took the money. He put it in the cashier drawer and took out two 100 slc dollars. "Here's your change." 

 

"Thanks," Ranma said as he accepted the bills from Ash and stuffed them back into his wallet. He then looked over to his Harem, specifically to Jetta. "Now then, shall we get to a PokeCenter, do more shopping, or get something eat?" 

 

 

 

by Proteus

"Well isn't it obvious Master?" Brittany asked. "I think we should go to the pokécenter and get some taming in. You're supposed to fuck me today, remember?" After hearing Brianna give her tips all day, and seeing Sheila just glue herself to Ranma, Brittany was pretty curios to how he would treat her. A smile appeared on her face as she thought of getting screwed by someone she actually liked. 

 

"Uh," Ranma said, very hesitant over the whole thing. It still wasn't even nightfall yet, surely Brittany could hold out a little bit. Plus Ranma was still a little dazed from having the girls showing him their clothes. 

 

"Now hold on just a second," Jetta said after stepping in-between the big cat girl and the Japanese boy. 

 

Ranma sighed in relief at the woman's actions. It looked like Jetta was going to actually pull him out of the fire again. 

 

"If there's anyone in this room whose going to get the Master's hard cock shoved in-between their legs it's going to be me!" 

 

Okay, maybe that assumption had been a little premature. 

 

"What?" Brittany shouted. "Now look Jetta, I know you're the Alpha and all, but today was my day to get banged by the master!" 

 

"You've still got plenty of leeway before anything bad will happen Tits," Jetta replied. "Me? Ranma just got me so horny that it's taking everything I got not to get on my hands and knees and suck him dry! I NEED SEX DAMNIT!" 

 

"Hey, you know I hate that nickname," the cheetit replied. It had been what the original Ranma had always called her. "Besides, the way Brianna’s been talking all day, my pussy is aching for Ranma's dick!" 

 

"This never would of happened with our original Master," Genn mumbled while shaking her head. 

 

"Listen you little pussy cat," Jetta yelled. "You can have your turn with the Master, but only after he's through doing me!" 

 

"No way you slut puppy," Brittany shouted. "I'm going to get banged by that boy first!" 

 

"No kidding," Sheila replied to Genn's comment. "Hey, just where is the Master anyway?" 

 

Brianna pointed over to Ranma, obviously trying to pretend he didn't know the girls and covering his nose. 

 

"Master will be fucking me first," Jetta told Brittany. 

 

"No, he'll be fucking me!" Brittany replied. 

 

Gina just sighed and rubbed hr head. She knew Cheetits and Lupinas were supposed to be very competitive with each other, but this was getting just a little out of hand. Well, it looked like it was time to stop this before a fight actually broke out. She just hoped nothing like this happened tomorrow when it was her turn for sex. 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Ranma sighed as he walked as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was in the bathroom connected to a Taming room in the Sheerpantyhose PokeCenter. Running the warm water, Ranma splashed some on his face. “How do I get myself into these messes?” Ranma thought in all seriousness. 

 

Oh yeah. Now he remembered. Ranma’s Lupina and Cheetit were fighting over him to see who would get to have sex with him first. 

 

“God, I’m used to women fighting over me, but this is a new twist,” Ranma thought seriously. He was glad that the girls were willing to share, but now that just brought up a new variation of his problems. “Now it’s all about who gets to go first.” 

 

Blushing quite a bit, Ranma wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to this. At first, he had been happy when his Amazonchan Gina had stepped in worked to resolve the situation. However, Ranma wasn’t sure what possessed Gina to offer the two an ultimatum of a threesome. 

 

“Which I can’t believe they both agreed to,” Ranma thought in awe. Ranma was nervous as hell when it came to others possibly seeing him having sex. To think these two weren’t bothered by having a third person in the room made Ranma a little uneasy. 

 

Taking off his shirt, Ranma looked at himself in the mirror. Was he really so special? Sure, he muscular, but he was also lithe, giving him a more athletic form than anything else. “Plus, even Jetta kept mentioning that it was odd for a younger ‘Tamer’ like me to be with an older ‘Pokewomon’.” 

 

Shaking his head, Ranma reminded himself that these girls needed it. It wasn’t that sex was just for simple pleasure, but it was needed to keep them sane, (and in the case of Jetta, to allow her to become pregnant). “And I promised them I’d protect them no matter what.” 

 

Taking a towel off the rack, Ranma began to dry off his face. Well, the moment of truth was here. He’d step out into the Taming room and take care of Britanny and Jetta at once. “God, I must be nuts...” Ranma thought in all seriousness. 

 

It was then Ranma froze. He smiled and almost chuckled a little. “It I were back home and doing this, I’d know at least mom would be approving it.” 

 

Sighing, Ranma placed his hand on the bathroom door handle and opened the door. He looked into the room and saw Jetta and Britanny. Both were naked as could be and sitting on the bed. 

 

Blinking his eyes once, then twice, Ranma was surprised, and in some ways, delighted by the sight. “God... They’re beautiful,” Ranma thought. 

 

Britanny was tall, young, firm. Covered in beautiful gold fur with brown spots, and a white underside that covered the majority of her body. And then there were those breasts! “Holy SHIT!” Ranma thought in shock. “She’s huge!” Ranma had to shake his head. God, those breasts were practically hypnotic! 

 

Deciding to keep himself form practically being hypnotized by the size and sheer flawlessness of the Cheetit’s furry tits, Ranma looked over at Jetta... Who was also quite the work of art. He had gotten glimpses of her as she was trying on that leotard he bought for her at asS-Mart. But now... He was getting a sight at just how refined a woman she was, the brown fur and lupin features making her QUITE exotic. “She wasn’t kidding when she said she was in her prime,” Ranma thought seriously. 

 

However, as Ranma watched, he noticed as Jetta and Britanny had their vision towards him, a hungry look in their eyes. They advanced on him in unison. Before Ranma could say anything, they grab him, and started dragging Ranma towards the bed. Needless to say, this WAS Ranma and so he was a bit confused by the sudden forwardness. 

 

“Woah, WOAH! WAIT!” Ranma shouted a little. “Jetta! Britanny! I know you guys need this, but isn’t this a bit much? I’m supposed to be the one taking care of ya, right?” 

 

However, Ranma WISHED he hadn’t of said that, because Jetta and Britanny then gave him, ‘the look’! A dreaded technique his fiancées would use that could just seem to break through his defenses. Both girls were looking up at Ranma with sparkling, glistening eyes on the verge of tears! “How the hell do women do that!?” Ranma thought bitterly. He never could deal with girls crying. 

 

“All right, all right,” Ranma spoke out, placing his hands on both Britanny and Jetta’s backs, (making DAMN sure his hand was AWAY from Jetta’s ‘sweet spot’.) “We’ll do this...” 

 

As soon as Ranma said that, the two Pokegirls’ hands were upon him. By an unspoken agreement the two, they start showing their affection to their pig-tailed master. Britanny began to kiss Ranma, her tongue exploring his mouth, while Jetta grabbed the sides of his pants and pulled them and his boxers down. 

 

Looking at Ranma’s semi-flaccid manhood, Jetta frowned. Couldn’t have that! Sticking her tongue out, Jetta began to lick along the length, smiling internally as she could feel it already start to harden from the simplest ministrations. “Perfect,” Jetta thought as she began lapping along the length. 

 

Moaning lightly, Ranma ran his hand through Jetta’s hair, while resting his head against Britanny’s chest, eliciting a soft “mew” of pleasure from her. With one hand in Jetta’s hair, Ranma then slid his other hand down to Britanny’s butt, squeezing it a little. 

 

Letting Ranma work there a little, Britanny moaned faintly and moved a hand behind to grab Ranma’s hands. She then moved it around and up to rub one of her breasts. His hands glided across the fur on them, bringing a rush of tingling sensation in their wake, moving up and down and around, making Britanny squeal in delight. 

 

Deciding Ranma was hard enough, Jetta moved behind Ranma and licked and nipped at his firm rear. Kneeling, Jetta then made her way up Ranma’s back, kissing and licking her way up his right leg, across his butt, then up his back and around to his neck. All the while, Ranma couldn’t help moaned, shivering and enjoying Jetta’s sweet kisses. 

 

As Jetta glided around to the front of Ranma’s body, she then gently pushed Ranma back onto the bed. She got between Ranma’s legs and then took his manhood into her mouth, sucking on it eagerly. 

 

Though she was a little pissed Jetta stopped Ranma’s ministrations of her breast, Britanny wasn’t going to give up. Leaning forward, the Cheetit pressed one nipple to Ranma’s mouth. 

 

Taking Britanny up on her offer, Ranma licked her hardened nipple gently it at first, sending a shiver up Britanny’s spine. He then sucked on it gently, fit tongue flicking the hardened nub. Britanny felt her nipple swell and she moaned as she slid onto one of her master’s hand, which had fount it’s way to one of her breasts again. 

 

Concentrating on Ranma’s dick, Jetta continued to suck on it like a lollipop. She really did enjoy the taste. She kept up her ministrations, even as Britanny climbed onto the bed and sat on Ranma’s chest. Britanny took one of Ranma’s hands and brought it around her back. Ranma pulled her down closer to him, burying his face in her breasts, nuzzling the furry orbs of flesh. 

 

Britanny moaned as Ranma kissed and licked her full breasts, his hand roaming up and down her back. Ranma smiled as he was eliciting a lusty purr from her. 

 

It was then that Ranma had to stop for a moment. He moaned, feeling Jetta’s tongue wrapped around manhood was quite pleasurable. He kissed and licked Britanny’s breasts a bit harder. He was enjoying himself; tasting the sweet taste of his newfound lovers, smelling their sweet scents, and hearing their words of pleasure... 

 

Britanny felt her body flush, as she was getting turned on by all that they were doing. Her most sensitive spots were in her breasts, and the fact he kept lavishing them with kisses was starting to turn her on. 

 

It didn’t take long for both Britanny and Jetta to become ready to go all the way with their new master. Ranma had gotten Jetta all excited earlier back in the store, and he had just done wonders with Britanny’s breasts. 

 

Still, there was one problem... 

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate this all, ladies,” Ranma said, looking up from between Britanny’s breasts. “But, who’s going to go first?” 

 

Britanny and Jetta froze. They looked at each other in a very serious manner. Truth be told, both wanted to be with Ranma first. 

 

But it would be Britanny that would win this one out... 

 

“You can go first, Jetta,” Britanny said calmly. “If you have the condoms on hand.” 

 

Jetta blinked her eyes once, twice. “Aw, hell...” Jetta grumbled. She was so excited about getting a good fuck that she had forgotten to get some condoms from the vending machine outside the hall with the Taming rooms. 

 

“All right, fine!” Jetta snapped in a tone almost like a bark. “You can be first, Tits,” Jetta smirked at seeing Britanny frowned, knowing the Cheetit hated that name. “But don’t think I’m going to let you off easy!” 

 

Smiling superiorly, Britanny said, “Sticks and stones, Lupina!” She looked over into her Tamer’s eyes and smiled. “Now... Are you ready for your first Taming with a Cheetit, my Master? Purr...” 

 

Jetta frowned. Her eyes widened as she slapped herself on the face. Walking over to her Master’s duffel bag, she saw that he did indeed have some condoms on him. This meant she COULD have gone first. “I’ll get you for this, my pretty. 

 

While Britanny was straddling her master’s stomach, she was surprised when Jetta clambered onto her back. “J-Jetta?” 

 

Watching this, Ranma wondered what was going on, until he saw Jetta wrap her arms around Britanny and started to stroke Britanny’s firm breasts. Britanny moaned loudly, as Jetta was just playing with her ‘trigger-points’ in just the right way. Britanny’s eyes widened as she then moaned even louder as Ranma stroked her vagina with his fingertips. 

 

Jetta looked down and saw Ranma wasn’t being idle. She smiled a little. “Looks like he’s finally getting it,” Jetta thought with a bit of relief. She needed to get Ranam to act somewhat like a Tamer. And knowing to please one’s pokégirls was ALWAYS a good start. 

 

Moaning loudly, the Britanny felt as though her body was on fire. A little clumsily, she moved her hips back and lowered herself towards Ranma... Accidentally forgetting to help guide him in, so her hips simply pushed his manhood to one side. 

 

However, the feeling of being near that area was quite ecstatic for Ranma. He grit his teeth and hissed in pleasure. Britanny was HOT down there as well as wet. “She must be turned on like nothing else!” Ranma thought as Britanny then pulled back up, thanking many a PokeBattles for having the strength to be able to lift herself with the larger Lupina on her back, who all the while was stroking her breasts fiercely. It was all oh so good for Britanny, the Cheetit could barely keep focused. 

 

Finally, Britanny now reached down and took Ranma’s manhood firmly in her hand and maneuvered it into place. She then let Jetta’s weight push her down on it. She felt Ranma’s manhood rush in and go deep inside her. Britanny archer her back and moaned in pleasure. Sheila and Bri weren’t kidding! Ranma was SO much bigger than their last Tamer! 

 

Ranma noticed Britanny was being still atop him. He brought a hand up to massage Britanny’s belly. “Brit? Are you all right?” 

 

Britanny just nodded her head. She was feeling overwhelmed with ecstasy quickly. Between her master’s tool and the Alpha continually stroking her breasts, the Cheetit was having trouble keeping up with her own desires. 

 

However, Britanny was brought out of it as Jetta bit onto her shoulder a little. The Cheetit moaned, feeling Jetta’s teeth bite down gently and Ranma’s arms wrapping around her body, stroking her all over, as well as his manhood being inside her. Britanny pushed herself down further, while grinding her hips, trying to absorb Ranma’s dick for all it was worth. 

 

Gritting his teeth, Ranma pushed up to meet her, then pulled back... Or perhaps was forced back down into the bed by the sheer weight of two female sex-pets on top of him. Still, they managed to moved together like a balanced piston-engine; in perfect timing, to a beat as old as time itself. Britanny was bouncing atop her master again and again, just enjoying the all-encompassing pleasure. 

 

Finally, Britanny felt herself ignite with pleasure. She moaned loudly, its sound echoing throughout the room. Her orgasm rushed through her body like a freight train. Her screaming intensified as she felt Ranma come inside her, his hot seed splashing deep into her womb. The filling sensation was so great and the overwhelming feelings of pleasure caused Britanny to become dizzy from the sudden exertion of energy. She lost her balance, slightly and fell forward into Ranma’s waiting arms, a caring look crossing his smiling face… 

 

Jetta let go of the Cheetit’s tits to let her relax. She had NEVER known Britanny to come so hard. It could have been her own involvement, but she knew that a lot of the pleasure came from her loins, which Ranma pounded like a jackhammer. 

 

Purring audibly, Britanny buried her face into her master’s chest. “Oh, Master... So good to me... I love you, master... Love you so much...” 

 

Smiling a little, Ranma kissed Britanny’s forehead as he stroked her hair with his right hand. “It’s all right, Britanny... You can relax now...” 

 

The two lie there smiling at each other for a long moment, as with a few of his earlier Tamings, Ranma could feel how Britanny felt through the bond that had been formed since he took place as their Tamer. He rolled Britanny over so she could relax on the bed as he gave Britanny one last kiss. 

 

Jetta licked her lips hungrily. She was on all fours as she licked her master’s still-hard dick. She savored the flavor of her master mixed with the Cheetit as she lapped at it like a favorite bone. She murred as she felt BOTH her master’s hands on her head, scratching behind her ears. 

 

“Oh, Jetta...” Ranma moaned as he felt Jetta clean him down there. He could see her tail wagging back and forth happily. 

 

Finally satisfied with her cleaning, Jetta then reached over to the foot of the bed and grabbed the condom packet she had placed there. Opening it up, Jetta placed it on Ranma’s manhood and slid it down. 

 

Ranma raised an eyebrow. He’d never used a condom before and it felt like a rather ‘odd’ experience. Not a bad one, but it felt odd, having his dick covered in a thin plastic rubber sheathe. 

 

Satisfied with the condom’s placement, Jetta turned over onto her belly. Getting onto her hands and knees, Jetta her butt up into the air. She looked back at her master with a hopeful expression. 

 

Smiling, Ranma knew what she wanted. Sitting up, Ranma settled himself behind his Lupina. He leaned over putting his face up to her ass and began to peel the cheek apart. His tongue darted between her petals as he explored her wolven pussy. As his tongue traced about it more, he could taste her as her sex began to practically ooze with her love juice. 

 

Jetta moaned as Ranma licked about her underside thoroughly, his hands kneading her ass tightly. Jetta yelped out as she felt Ranma’s hands travel up and pinch her sensitive spot just above her tail, while his tongue went all over her as. She looked back at her master with a curious expression. “M-Master?” 

 

Ranma smiled as he looked at Jetta over her ass. “Well, you said this was a big turn on for you. And I feel now is a good time to use it.” 

 

Smiling playfully, Jetta muttered, “Now you’re catching on.” She then panted happily as Ranma get kneading that spot on her back; her tail wagging happily from the contact. 

 

Jetta moaned happily as her master just felt her up in all the right ways. Her body stiffened as she felt Ranma begin to nudge at her rosebud with his manhood. “M-Master?” 

 

“Can I try it, Jetta?” Ranma asked as he looked at Jetta. “I’m curious and I wan to try out all sorts of stuff and...” Ranma blushed. He never was good at talking about sex. 

 

Chuckling lightly, Jetta smiled. “Ranma, you have to remember, a Tamer does not ask his Pokegirl’s opinion, and it is his right to do with her as he pleases” But her smile widened. “But I appreciate you asking. So, yes.” 

 

Jetta watched as Ranma took off the condom. Pressing the tip of his manhood against her rosebud, Ranma pushed forward pushing his dick into the Lupina’s bottom and wedged himself between her cheeks. Jetta arched her back and howled in pleasure. Sextome had done this with her before and it was rather painful. But Ranma was being gentle with her, and she could now begin to understand why some Pokegirls preferred anal sex. 

 

Finally, feeling Jetta ready, Ranma pulled almost all the way out and then plunged into her ass driving it all the way to hilt. Jetta gave out a cry of pleasure. With every inch Ranma’s ‘little stallion’ entered. Ranma just continued to pump back and forth wildly, in and out of her ass. Ranma personally, really hadn’t thought of anal sex, but he found the condom rather uncomfortable. And hopefully Jetta wouldn’t mind if he came into her ass. 

 

Trying to thrust herself back at Ranma, t was hard for Jetta to maintain focus on Ranma’s pounding in her ass. An orgasm began to well up in her pussy, while she felt her ass burn, from her master pumping, causing her sex responded by throbbing and later ooze more of its love juice out. The Lupina howled as she orgasmed, causing her muscles to tense again. 

 

Still, Ranma kept pumping back and forth in her and it wasn’t long before Jetta felt another climax build up within her. “Oh God, HE’S GREAT!” Jetta thought as she tried to hold back. She wanted to cum at the same time her Tamer did. 

 

Ranma was running on ‘automatic’ now. His instincts were in control and he knew he wanted release. Without really thinking, Ranma’s hands went back to the small of Jetta’s back, causing the wolf woman to want it more than anything else. Feeling her body tense up again, Ranma pulled back, his manhood exiting his Lupina’s rosebud, and without missing a beat, he thrust back into her sex. He moaned as the heat from Jetta’s pussy was intense. 

 

Jetta’s eyes widened as she felt her Master’s condomless dick go into her being. But still, it was just so good, and right now all she wanted more than anything was to feel her master inside her and give her everything he had. With a loud howl, Jetta’s body tensed up and the Lupina came harder than before. 

 

Moaning from the intense pressure of Jetta’s orgasm, Ranma could feel as her insides tightened around him, practically coaxing him for his seed. Ranma couldn’t hold back and just came into Jetta, unleashing his load into the fertile werewolf’s womb. 

 

Finally, Jetta collapsed forward, breathing heavily. She felt her master on her back, hugging her from behind as he kissed her neck. 

 

 

by Proteus

Slowly Jetta scooted the half asleep boy over to where Brittany was so she could also enjoy being with her Master before they all went to sleep. Besides, two pokégirls would keep Ranma more comfortable than one alone, and right now the blankets were soaked with wolf woman and cheetit cum. Jetta had no idea that Brittany had that much in her. 

 

Smiling as the two bigger pokégirls sandwiched their master between them and wrapped their arms around each other to keep him nice and warm, Jetta happily thought of how her life just seemed to change in an instant thanks to this boy. 

 

Through the years of her life Jetta had seen many things, fought in almost countless battles, and had over three masters and even more bed partners, this was quite possibly the first time in her life she had felt happiness. Although it was programmed into Jetta to obey her masters and want their dicks inside her almost more than anything, she had never truly been happy until this moment; even when she was being tamed there had been sadness in her life, until now that is. All because of the short boy nestled between her and the cheetit. 

 

Ranma was everything she could of ever hoped for. He was more than just kind and nice to his girls, he actually listened to Jetta, wanted her advice, and then followed it. Never before meeting this boy had she ever hoped to be considered an equal in the eyes of her Master. 

 

Not that she considered herself Ranma's equal, far from it. No matter how you sugarcoated it she was the slave, and he was the master. If the master said jump, the pokégirl asked how high, it was just part of her genetics. In fact the only thing a master couldn't ask his girl to do was something that obviously end up with her dying in the end. Although, in the future if something were to attack Ranma, then Jetta would gladly lay down her life in exchange for his. He really was that important to her. 

 

For a moment her mind drifted to the time they first met. Jetta had been so suspicious of him, thinking that this was just some cruel joke or game Sextome was playing to give them an ounce of hope and then take it away. He liked to do things like that, almost as much as he liked driving them to the point of cumming and then deciding he'd had enough. 

 

Ranma hadn't really changed much. He was still the sweet little naive boy that she had cuddled with that first night. Hell, during the way over after they had decided on a threesome Ranma almost fainted from blood loss he was so squeamish. 

 

But in the end he always came through, and performed pretty well at that for a third timer. Just thinking of Ranma's swollen manhood inside her made Jetta smile in pleasure. Being a human he of course tasted absolutely divine to Jetta and all other pokégirls, but when he put his dick into her yearning wolf pussy, it just felt SO GOOD, like something missing inside of her had finally been filled. 

 

For once Jetta actually did think she could wait till another taming session was scheduled, just remembering when Ranma put his dick into... 

 

The Lupina's mind suddenly grinded to a halt as the mental image from her memory of that moment completed itself. When Ranma had fucked Jetta, he hadn't been wearing any protection. 'He...he must of meant to switch after that anal sex and just forgot or something' Jetta told herself with a sudden feeling of dread rising in her stomach. 

 

Looking down at the boy Jetta wondered if she should wake him and tell Ranma or wait and try to solve this with the rest of the harem; if her Master was this bad about just sex, how would he react to her having kids? 

 

Of course there WAS a small chance that she wasn't pregnant, but that was a very, VERY small chance. Pokégirls had been made for two things: sex, and having children (the fighting part came only after it was found the girls could lift well over two tons easily and as an outlet for all the extra pent-up energy that no Master could ever hope to satisfy without being put in traction). Since that was their only reason for being no one had ever bothered to try and create some kind of birth control; no one would want to have sex with an old pokéwoman when newer girls were always available after all. 

 

Jetta didn't know what the exact odds were, but trying to breed with a pokéwoman like herself always ended up with the creature becoming pregnant in her experience with little effort; and Ranma had put PLENTY of effort into this taming session. 

 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Sighing Jetta decided to get some help. She didn’t want to have to awaken her master from his slumber, and she certainly didn’t want to stress him out. The kid practically fainted every time someone would even talk about sex, how the hell was she supposed to tell him, ‘sorry master, but I’ve got a bun in the oven’? 

 

Unwrapping her arms slowly from around her master, Jetta regretfully let go. What had happened was something she’d have to deal with and NOW! “But I don’t want to make master upset,” Jetta thought. And she knew she could get help here at the PokeCenter. 

 

After all, Jetta herself was unsure about how to deal with pregnancies, but she had a feeling almost a gut-instinct telling her that the staff at the PokeCenter might have an idea on how to handle this. “They seem to know how to handle just about anything when it comes to dealing with pokégirl health,” Jetta thought to herself. 

 

Climbing off of the bed, Jetta stood by it for a moment, just looking over her master. He looked so cute, just sleeping there, (even if he WAS snuggles up into the Cheetit’s tits.) It saddened Jetta to know it wouldn’t be right to bear him children, “At least not at this time,” Jetta thought. “We need to get him used to this world first, before we could even get him to consider falling into a pattern of life a Tamer would normally follow.” 

 

Going into the adjacent bathroom to the Taming Room, Jetta looked around. She saw a terrycloth bathrobe hanging on the wall next to the shower and grabbed it. She placed it on over herself and sighed in relief as it had a tail hole. The ones without tail holes were really, REALLY uncomfortable. 

 

Now that she had some covering, Jetta left the bathroom; intent on leaving the Taming Room for a bit to find a NurseJoy. 

 

(------) 

 

Nurse Ling Ling, a NurseJoy intern from the Blue Continent yawned as she was typing data into the computer. It had gotten late now and most everyone was in bed... “Except me, since the others here pulled rank and left me to clear everything up,” the NuresJoy thought in an annoyed manner. 

 

Sighing, Ling Ling continued typing. She hated the Graveyard Shift. No one really came in during this time for help, as most Tamers would be in bed either sleeping or Taming. If she could at least do something to help someone, it would make this a little more worthwhile for the NurseJoy. 

 

She’d get that wish granted. 

 

“Excuse me,” Ling Ling heard a female voice call out. “Can I get some help?” 

 

Stopping in her typing, Ling Ling stood up from her chair and walked to the front desk. She saw an older Lupina standing there in one of the PokeCenter’s bathrobes. “Yes, I can help you,” Ling Ling answered kindly. “What seems to be the problem?” 

 

“Well...” Jetta tried before stopping. She wasn’t sure how to ask this question without sounding suspicious. 

 

Raising an eyebrow at the Lupina’s silence, Ling Ling asked, “Is something wrong?” 

 

Jetta mentally groaned. The NurseJoy was getting impatient. Still, how could she find out the information she wanted when this sort of stuff was really left up to the Tamer? 

 

Then it hit Jetta. This should be information for a Tamer. “Well, NurseJoy, my name is Jetta, I’m the Alpha for Tamer Ranma Sextome.” 

 

“Ah! I see,” Ling Ling said as she felt an involuntary shiver. Sextome was considered of the best of the best. Meaning he was more than likely to be a little hard on his pokégirls. “What can I so for you?” 

 

“Well, my master is trying to get me pregnant,” Jetta explained. “Or more precisely, his mother wants him to make me pregnant. What tips would you suggest would work for pregnancy, and what should we be careful about?” 

 

“Ah, that’s easy!” Ling Ling said. “If he wants to get you pregnant than I suggest Taming, and lots of it! You’re a pokéwomon. He’s a, presumably, fertile Tamer. It’ll happen sooner or later.” 

 

“Okay,” Jetta said as she rolled her eyes. As if she had to be told THAT! “Well, what could possibly disrupt a pregnancy after a Taming?” 

 

“Well, there are things to watch out for,” Ling Ling said. “There are ‘morning after’ pills, for Tanmers not yet ready to become daddies with their pokéwomen.” 

 

Jetta let out a mental sigh of relief. So there WAS a pill for this. 

 

“Of course, most Tamers prefer to use the cheaper method,” the NurseJoy added, “Which is putting their pokéwomon back into her PokeBall. PokeBalls are naturally designed pregnancy. Of course, they are not effective after the zygote has had time to develop so it would be best to get the pokéwomon back into her PokeBall right away!” 

 

Jetta nodded her head. “I see... Well, thank you for this information. I’ll be going back to my master’s room now.” 

 

“All right then,” Ling Ling said as she waved. “Good night. Tame tight. Don’t let thee Widows bite.” 

 

“I won’t,” Jetta said as she scampered off back to the room. She now knew what to do... 

 

 

by Proteus

After thinking on it for a moment, Jetta decided to ask Ranma. After all, he was her master/owner, such decisions on what to do with her (maybe) pregnancy should be left up to him. 

 

Sighing, Jetta tried to repress the reasons of just why she was acting like this. A year before she had been traded off to the Sextome family her former owner had knocked her up and gotten the Lupina pregnant. Then a few months later when the baby had been born it was a beautiful, healthy, and very human boy. Jetta barely had time to think of what she would have called the child before she was put back in her ball. 

 

The next time she came out was when some redheaded Japanese human woman was looking her over to be bought as a way to get grandchildren faster. After meeting the bastard it was obvious why the very few females of the human population wouldn't want to be around him like his mother and father did. Although, how someone like Ranma's father ever got a woman of his same species to marry him was beyond Jetta. 

 

Now she was going to have another baby again, and at the core Jetta's worries were basically the same. Would Ranma not let her keep the baby? Would she ever even HAVE a child again? 

 

Jetta really didn't want to know. 

 

Softly opening the door as not to wake the cheetit the Master was currently...using as a pillow. "Well, at least he sleeps like a tamer," Jetta mumbled to herself while she looked at the boy on top of Brittany with his head buried in her breasts. 

 

After walking over to her master Jetta took off the towel and sat down on the bed then looked at the boy for a moment. Hell, she already knew the answer to her question if she asked Ranma. He would say yes, both to letting Jetta have the baby and letting her keep it. 

 

But how would that make other people see Ranma as a tamer? That was what she needed to think about. Not the welfare of herself and the child inside of her, but Ranma's. 

 

Ranma would become a laughingstock. Equal rights for pokégirls and women was the talk of madmen in most places, and might send Ranma to jail in others. Not to mention the fact that the kid would be taken away from both of them. 

 

But still, it was Ranma's decision, not Jetta's. 

 

"Master," Jetta said before reaching down and shaking the boy's shoulder a bit. "Master wake up, there's something I need to tell you." 

 

"No sex. Too tired," Ranma muffled mumbles replied from Brittany's chest. 

 

The large Lupina chuckled a little before deciding to take more drastic measures and grabbed the boy to sit him up and awaken him. Only to have Ranma curl up in her lap and mumble something even Jetta's hearing couldn't make out before he drifted back to full unconsciousness. 

 

"Figures," Jetta mumbled while the sleeping form of the naked boy smiled in her lap. She had known Ranma could sleep almost anywhere in almost any position, but this was getting a little insane. 

 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

“Figures,” Jetta mumbled while the sleeping form of the naked boy smiled in her lap. She had known Ranma could sleep almost anywhere in almost any position, but this was getting a little insane. 

 

Moving Ranma’s body to lay it back down upon the Cheetit, Jetta sighed. She knew she should let her master sleep, but this matter was just too important to wait on. Her master had to know and he had to know NOW! 

 

Walking back towards the bathroom, Jetta knew what she needed to do. There was only one sure-fire way to wake a Tamer up, to get their attention and to calm down THEIR urges for a Taming session with their pokégirls. 

 

“Cold water.” 

 

Entering the bathroom, Jetta looked around for something that would hold a decent amount of water. She frowned, as she didn’t see a pail anywhere in the room. 

 

Blinking, Jetta noticed that there was an enema kit in the room. Shrugging her shoulders, Jetta mumbled, “It’ll do...” 

 

Walking over to the sink and making sure the tap was pouring cold water, the Lupina filled the bag. Once it was filled, Jetta then walked back into the Taming room to size things up. Yep. Her master was still asleep, snuggling into the sleeping, purring Cheetit’s breasts. “Normally, I’d feel bad doing this, but...” Jetta smirked a little, “Maybe this’ll teach him to pull out next time. And besides, it’s always fun getting one in over on Tits.” 

 

Tightening her grasp on the rubber bag tightly, Jetta sprayed the cold water all over the sleeping Tamer and Cheetit. She was sure this would wake up her... Tamer? 

 

“ACK! COLDCOLDCOLD!” A not petite redhead with a set of breasts shrieked a she stat atop the Cheetit. “WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!?” 

 

“Ptooie!” Britanny spit out the water and grumbled. “DAMN IT! Just WHO the hell did THAT!?” the now irate titty kitty growled, only to trail off at the sight of a redheaded girl sitting atop of her. “Who the...” 

 

Blinking her eyes, once, twice, thrice, Jetta knew what she had seen. As soon as her Tamer had been splashed, he had changed from nice, firm, toned muscles into a shorter, softer more curvaceous feminine figure. “R-Ranma?” Jetta asked in confusion. 

 

Her eyes widening, Britanny asked, “What? This is Ranma!?” 

 

“Yeah, of course it’s me!” Ranma said. “What about it?” 

 

“You’re joking, right?” Britanny said as she poked Ranma in the chest. “What are you? An Amazonchan? An Amazonlee? A Honeypot? A Firemaiden? Maybe one of those Sarcastic Goths?” 

 

“Brit...” Jetta began slowly. “I think that is Ranma...” 

 

Britanny looked at Jetta questioningly. “Come on! Does THIS look like Master to you?” 

 

“Excuse me,” Ranma piped in, “Just what are you two talking about?” 

 

“You’re a girl!” both Lupina and Cheetit said in sync. 

 

Blinking her eyes, Ranma then realized the truth about this. “Aw crap! I never did tell you about my curse, did I?” 

 

“Curse?” Jetta asked questioningly. 

 

“Wait a minute,” Britanny began in slight panic. “You really are Master? What happened to your... Your... Your cock!?” 

 

Sighing, Ranma lowered her head. “Like I said. It’s a curse.” 

 

“Is it a Blood Curse?” Jetta asked. She knew that Ranma came from a world without pokégirls, but who knew? They might have had Blood Gifts and Curses that came from predetermined genetic coding. 

 

“Nah,” Ranma said. “Just some crummy curse I picked up while I was in China.” 

 

Blinking her eyes, Britanny repeated, “China? Never heard of that.” 

 

“I think its part of the modern-day Edo League now,” Jetta said. “But geography was never my strong-point, so you might want to ask Gina.” 

 

“Okay,” Britanny said. She looked over her Tamer and frowned a bit. “Anyway, what’s with the gender-bending, Master?” 

 

“I’ll explain,” Ranma said as she wrapped her arms over her chest. “But could someone please get me some hot water?” 

 

One explanation and demonstration later... 

 

“So, do you got it now?” Ranma asked, having been returned to his male form. 

 

“Understood,” Jetta said, still wide-eyed. She had never thought of a GUY being changed into a girl. She looked over to her Harem-sister and asked, “What do you think, Britanny?” 

 

However, the Cheetit seemed very unsettled. She was hugging her legs to her chest as she sat on the bed. “Hey, what’s wrong, Tits,” Jetta said, using Britanny’s hated nickname to get her attention. The Lupina became worried when Britanny didn’t even react. “Tits?” 

 

“Britanny?” Ranma asked as he moved closer to his Cheetit. “Brit, what’s wrong?” 

 

The answer Ranma got was Britanny wrapping her arms tightly around him. Ranma could feel her trembling. “Master...” The Cheetit whimpered. 

 

“What is it, Brit?” Ranma asked as he went to hug her back. She was shaking like a leaf, and Ranma held her tighter. Ranma never could stand to see girls upset, and he felt especially protective of his pokégirls. “Britanny, what’s wrong?” 

 

“Master,” Britanny whimpered. “Please. You gotta stay away from PokéBalls when you’re a girl. Please! I don’t... Don’t...” 

 

“Don’t what?” Ranma asked, still holding Britanny. 

 

“I don’t want you to end up like me,” Britanny finished, hugging Ranma tightly as tears started to pour down the sides of her face. Ranma had been the best thing to happen to her since she was changed, and she didn’t want to lose him because he could turn into a girl. 

 

Now Ranma was confused, but he hugged the weeping Cheetit anyway. It would take an idiot to not know she was upset. “What do you mean I’d end up like you?” 

 

“The PokéBall... Ch-changed... Illegal... Done anyway... Human...” Was all the Cheetit got out before she just broke down into unintelligible sobbing. 

 

Sighing, Jetta supposed she should explain to her Master what Britanny meant. She wanted to let the three girls tell Ranma when they were ready, but Britanny just spilled the beans and couldn’t continue. And Jetta couldn’t leave Ranma hanging like that, especially when he said, “Jetta.” 

 

“Y-yes, Ranma?” Jetta asked, as she looked at her Tamer. 

 

“What is Brit trying to tell me?” Ranma asked, as he just hugged Britanny, stroking a hand through her long, silky-soft hair. 

 

Sighing, Jetta knew there was no getting through this now. “Well, Ranma... It’s a very personal matter for the Diggers sisters. You see, they weren’t always pokégirls.” 

 

“Does this have to do with that Threshold thing you mentioned the other day?” Ranma asked, still holding Britanny. 

 

“Kind of...” Jetta began reluctantly. “You see, Gina and Britanny had made it past the age when Threshold would commonly occur, and so the fear of becoming a pokégirl would normally be over and done with.” 

 

“What happened?” Ranma asked. 

 

“Their Threshold was forced,” Jetta said, not beating around the bush. “They were human girls caught by illegally modified PokéBalls, ones designed to force a girl’s recessive pokégirls genetics to the surface, turning her into a pokégirl.” 

 

Ranma’s blood ran cold as the truth hit him like a sack of bricks. “Sextome changed them, didn’t he?” Seeing Jetta nod her head, Ranma growled under his breath. “That bastard.” 

 

Looking back up at Jetta, Ranma asked, “And people look up to someone who does that to an innocent person? Who forces someone to become a sex slave!?” Feeling Britanny shiver more from his shouting, Ranma calmed himself and held Britanny tightly, trying to whisper words of comfort to her. 

 

For once, Jetta could shake her head. “No. Forcing a girl’s threshold is illegal,” she then sighed. “But that’s only if you’re caught DURING the act. Most of the time, if the police find out the truth AFTER the act has be done, and the Tamer is of high ranking, or of strong influence the police will tend to turn a blind eye to it.” 

 

Ranma frowned at hearing that. “Let me guess... Because Sextome’s so popular, if any police have found out, they’ve ignored it, right?” Seeing Jetta nod her head, Ranma frowned more. “What about the girls’ parents?” 

 

“I don’t know about the Diggers,” Jetta said, “But lord knows they’re probably worried about their girls.” 

 

“I see...” Ranma said at length. He looked down at Britanny and just held her tightly, muttering apologies to the Cheetit. True, he wasn’t the one to have done this to her, but at the same time it was. His analogue had done this to her, and he could never forgive himself for that. 

 

Seeing Ranma hold Britanny, Jetta sighed. Seems like she wasn’t going to be able to tell him tonight. 

 

 

by Proteus

"Oh Brittany I'm so sorry," Ranma told her as he held the large girl close to him as best he could with their size difference. 

 

"It w-wasn't your fault Master," the cheetit mumbled between sobs as she dried her tears. Although she may have 'adjusted' to her new role in life better than Gina thanks to the enhancements her pokégirl form gave, being reminded that she once so much more than just a little punks sex toy was enough to destroy her resolve completely. But now with Sextome gone and no one to mock her about it, Brittany could finally let it all out. 

 

"Ranma," Jetta said uncertainly to get the boys attention. "I think she should get back to sleep. We're all still pretty tired, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." For a few moments Jetta wondered if she should ask Ranma to put her back into her ball, then decided not to. It was Ranma's baby and he would decided what to do with it. But to do that he needed a clear head, and this stuff about Brittany and Gina was already wearing him down. 

 

"I guess you're right," Ranma replied before letting out a yawn. Although, someone seems to have ruined the bed with that cold water she dumped on me awhile ago." 

 

Jetta laughed a little nervously and sweat dropped at that. 

 

"Oh don't worry Master," Brittany assured him. "Jetta and I are plenty warm and soft enough to sleep in-between. If you don't mind, I really don't want to go back into my ball tonight." 

 

"Uh, sure," Ranma agreed before Brittany got off his lap and then hugged him close to her fur. Luckily by the time it took Ranma to get some water of varying degrees she had been able to dry her own hair so she wasn't soaking wet. 

 

Laying down on the ground with her Master on top of her Brittany motioned the Alpha over to join them before she covered Ranma's back with her furry body and they rolled over on their side as they had done with heir forever master when it was time to sleep. A few seconds later when Brittany thought Master had drifted off to sleep, he spoke up to her from in-between the two girls. 

 

"Hey Brittany," Ranma asked. "What was it like...changing like you did?" 

 

Brittany blinked a few times and looked down at the younger boy/sometimes girl. For a moment she thought of just asking Master not to ask that, but she realized telling it to him didn't seem to matter. Plus being half girl himself he might be a little afraid of it happening to him; not that Brittany was sure it could, unless people from his world had pokégirl genes too. 

 

"Well," Brittany began, uncertain of just where to start. "It all depends on who owns you I guess Master. At first I was sort of excited about the change in a way. You see back in school I was a nobody, a five foot nothing girl who was flat as a board and couldn't even lift one hundred pounds. Now I'm seven feet tall, I'm faster than any human and only second to Jetta in raw muscle among the girls, and I've got a rack I would have killed for back then. But after the high of all those things wore off I just sort of realized even with all that, all I had become is a super powered sex pet." 

 

"Oh," Ranma said. "Brittany, do you...hate me?" 

 

"No of course not Master, why would I?" Brittany asked. In truth she loved Ranma, he treated her like an equal and gave her everything she ever wanted in doing so. Well, she could use a bit more sex and not just once or twice a week when she was going feral. 

 

"Because I, well, you know," Ranma told her. "Made you do it with me." 

 

"Oh for crying out loud Ranma," Jetta said. "You didn't make her do anything, it was that other guy's fault for turning her into what she is. So before you go off on some stupid idea that she's only doing this with you because she has to, let me say that judging by all that moaning and purring she did the titty kitty over there NEVER enjoyed it as much as she did last night, and you have to like someone as a person to do that. She likes you just like the rest of us do, and you like her as more than a quick and easy fuck. Now please go to sleep!" 

 

"Uh, yes ma'am," Ranma and Brittany replied as one. 

 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

It was early afternoon now, the normal time when most Tamers were up and about, (it was in the job description). However, unlike most Tamers who got to eat their breakfast in the PokéCenter’s Mess Hall, Ranma was allowed to have room service. So, with the entire Harem out of their PokéBalls, Ranma and the girls were eating a breakfast comprised of all sorts of traditional Western breakfast foods. Eggs, sausage, toast, orange juice. 

 

No one of the PokéCenter staff questioned Ranma wanting to have a private meal in his Taming Room. After all, he was a high-ranking Tamer, (His PokéDex/Tamer’s license stated ‘him’ at being level 69) and the higher a Pokégirl Tamer’s rank was, the more privileges and leeway they were allowed by the League. 

 

Still, this worked in Ranma’s favor. Not many Tamers would allow all their pokégirls out at once. And FEWER would be spending their money to have all their pokégirls eat at one time. So of course, all of Ranma’s pokégirls were as happy as could be. 

 

“Hey, Gina, pass the syrup,” Britanny said. “These pancakes are kinda dry.” 

 

“May I suggest eating them with strawberries?” Sheila added. “They taste ever so sweet with them.” 

 

“Have any of you tried this SAUSAGE?” Gina asked. “Who knew the PokéCenters had such great chefs!?” 

 

“I did...” Genn mumbled to herself as scooped some more scrambled eggs onto her plate. Although how she’d know, she kept to herself, and her Harem sisters respected her privacy. 

 

Shaking her head, Jetta sighed. Normally, she’d be snapping at her Harem-sisters for trying to eat far greater a share than their master, but she knew that they, (including herself) couldn’t remember the last time they had a decent meal, period. She’d forgive them this once. “And got some more sausage while I’m at it,” Jetta thought as she piled more of the meat products onto her plate. After all, she had to keep her strength up. She was quite possibly ‘eating for two’ at the moment. 

 

Ranma just looked around in amazement. He never knew someone could have an appetite like his, (beside his old man). And to see the girls eating like a pack of starved animals was an eye-opener. “I wonder how long these girls have gone without a decent meal,” Ranma asked himself. He knew they’d eaten the ‘PokéChow’, but they never went at it with the gusto as they displayed now. 

 

Shrugging, Ranma thought, “Ah well. Let ‘em eat. I know what it’s like to miss a meal. No fun at all.” And so, Ranma himself continued to dig into his meal. “Besides, as long as their mouths are full of food, they can’t make comments bout sex,” Ranma thought happily as he continued to dig into his meal. 

 

Boy, was Ranma going to find out how wrong he was... 

 

“Hey! Bri!” Britanny snapped at her younger ‘sister’. “Stop hogging all of the maple syrup, would you?” 

 

“But I like to dunk my sausage in syrup!” Brianna said defiantly. She then smiled wistfully and said, “I’d especially like to dunk Master’s ‘sausage’ into some syrup at some point. Yum, yum!” 

 

“Amen, sistah!” Gina agreed. “Perhaps I’ll try that today. It is my turn for a taming after all.” 

 

“Cool!” Sheila said. “Tell us how it goes. I might want to try it sometime.” 

 

Groaning, Ranma tried to hide himself and his growing blush from view. He was NEVER going to get used to his girls openly talk about sex like this. 

 

Noticing her master begin to brighten like a Christmas tree, Jetta sighed. She really needed to work on breaking his habit about being embarrassed about sex. “If he keeps reacting like this to sexual talk, how the hell is he going to react when I tell him I’m possibly pregnant!?” 

 

Sighing to herself, Jetta knew she’d probably just tell him. It seemed that there was no other way she’d be able to tell him without him blushing or fainting or doing something else rather cute that she found simply irresistible. “Best to just tell him outright here and now,” Jetta thought. 

 

However, before Jetta got the chance to tell Ranma, Ranma surprised her once again. The pigtailed boy stood up, catching the attention of all of his pokégirls as he did that. “Is something wrong, Master?” Jetta asked seriously. 

 

“Yeah, I am Jetta. listen, girls,” Ranma started, indicating that he was now talking to all of his Harem. “Last night, I found out what happened with the Diggers girls from Britanny.” 

 

“Brit!” Gina cried out in shock. “How could you tell him without consulting us?” 

 

Britanny winced. “Sorry...” The Cheetit apologized. “But, Gina... If you knew the situation last night, you’d understand.” 

 

Ranma nodded his head, thankful Britanny didn’t go into specifics. “Anyway, after hearing what happened, I’ve come to a decision. I’m taking you back home.” 

 

All the girls froze in place. The Diggers girls slowly looked at Ranma wide-eyed. “Excuse me?” Gina asked, wide-eyed. “You’re taking us back home?” 

 

“Yeah,” Ranma said. “I know you were forced into this, and I want to take you back home to see your parents. At least to let them know you’re all right.” 

 

“Master,” Britanny started, her voice a little choked up. “Do you mean that? You’re gonna take us home?” 

 

“Of course,” Ranma said. “I want you to get to see your parents again, let them know you’re okay.” 

 

“OH, THANK YOU MASTER!” *GLOMP*! 

 

Jetta sighed as she looked at Ranma on the ground, after he’d been tackled by his Cheetit. “She’s always been one to overact,” Jetta thought seriously. She looked over to Gina to see her reaction... And saw that Gina was up and heading out the door. “What’s with her?” Jetta thought seriously. 

 

 

 

by Proteus

“Oh thank you Master, thank you thank you thank you,” Brittany cried out as she thanked Ranma in her own special way. In other words she had him pinned to the ground while his face was snuggled right between her tits while she purred continually. Screw all this schedule stuff, if Ranma wanted sex then the cheetit was gladly willing to do it twenty-four seven if he took her home. 

 

“Brittany,” Jetta said with her arms crossed as the spotted love slave smothered their master in only a bathrobe. 

 

Brittany just couldn’t wait to get home again! 

 

“Brittany!” Jetta repeated. 

 

She would be so glad to finally see her father after all these years. He was an old pokégirl researcher although in recent years the old man had just toned it down to theories and speaking at universities. Brittany just couldn’t wait to show him just how much she had ‘filled out’. Although the spots, fur, libido, and whole pokégirl thing were something that she wasn’t quite sure how to explain, but that bridge could be crossed when they came to it. 

 

“BRITTANY,” Jetta yelled when she saw the cheetit obviously wasn’t responding to normal tones. 

 

As for Julia, Brittany’s mother, well Brittany didn’t really know if she’d be seeing her dear mom. Julia was somewhat of a pokégirl tamer herself, with a heavy emphasis on the somewhat. Julia did really own any girls, but she did give lessons on how to fight to other pokégirls. Actually, from what Brittany heard her mom was the best teacher around, and had to travel all over the world for private contracts that took up all most all of her time; she was only around the house about four days out of every year. Oh man, what if she could show me some moves to beat Jetta in a match? Then maybe Master will choose me for his Alpha, Brittany thought happily. 

 

Just the thought of being able to service her tamer’s every sexual desire brought a smile to Brittany’s lips and caused the cat’s pussy to ache with desire. 

 

“HEY TITS!” Jetta shouted after reaching over to grab the spotted slut’s tail and pull her up to eye level. 

 

“OW OW OW,” Brittany complained. “Hey! Just what the hell are you doing Jetta?” 

 

“I could ask you the same question,” Jetta said before pointing to the limp form of Ranma Brittany had been crushing to her chest. “Tell me, did you want to kill the only nice Master that I’ve ever had by suffocation, or are you really just that stupid?” 

 

 

“You don’t have to put it like that you know,” Brittany mumbled before looking at Ranma’s dazed face while droplets of blood ran out of his nose. She did tackle him kind of hard, well for a human anyway, Brittany hoped that she didn’t break any bones or anything. However not knowing much when it came to medicine, Brittany looked back to the other girls. “Gina, I think Master may need-hey, where’d Gina go?” 

 

“Oh she took off about the same time Master announced he was taking you both home,” Genn lazily announced before finishing up the food on her plate. “She seemed pretty upset about something too.” 

 

“Upset?” Ranma asked, the news of a girl in trouble shaking him out of his daze. It wasn’t that Brittany’s overenthusiastic hug had hurt him, not in any serious way that is, but although he was no longer a virgin thanks to the girls Ranma still had a thing with bubbly girls with big boobs glomping onto him. 

 

“Oh Master you’re okay!” Brittany exclaimed before grabbing Ranma and bringing him back into her bosom with a hug that would have snapped a normal person in two. In Ranma’s case, it was just suffocating him. “Somebody should really go and get her,” Jetta said. “Pokégirls going around without their masters in a pokécenter is bound to cause trouble.” She didn’t want to think about all the things that could happen to Gina, but they still crept into her mind. 

 

“Okay I’ll go,” Ranma said before managing to get Brittany off of him and his face into open air again. “The rest of you just stay here till I find her.” 

 

“Yes master,” the all coursed in varying moods. Brittany was a little sad that Ranma wasn’t letting her search for her sister, Brianna was the same, Jetta was a little nervous about having all the girls out in case another human wandered in and got them in trouble, Sheila was just a little worried about Gina, and Genn mirrored Sheila’s mood, only to a greater extent since she knew just how upset and afraid Gina was at the prospect of going home. 

 

Luckily for Ranma, it didn’t take him very long to find Gina. Unluckily for his Amazonchan, that was because the girl had been caught shortly after quickly fleeing the room and put under with tranquilizers. Which was why Ranma ended up standing outside of one of the center’s more secure rooms, meant for feral pokégirl research. 

 

“Really Sextome,” the center’s security guard that led him down here told Ranma. “I thought you of all people would have been able to keep a handle on your girls.” 

 

“She’s newly caught,” Jetta quickly answered after seeing Ranma’s nervousness with the whole situation. Luckily after Ranma found out what happened to Gina, he had decided to go get her and the others instead of just going to pick her up himself. “Besides, after the initial taming my master decided to see if girl on girl sex would have any effect on slowing down a pokégirl’s feral clock. That, and he likes the show.” 

 

The guard just shrugged and opened the door to the cell before letting the two go in and shutting it behind them. “Just call me when you’re done.” 

 

“Hold up,” Jetta said before turning around to look at the slit in the door, to the guard on the other side of the wall. “There aren’t any camras in here, are there?” 

 

The guard just frowned at be addressed directly by Ranma’s walking sex toy. Obliviously that crazy blonde wasn’t the only girl he was having trouble with. “And if there are?” 

 

“Wait, cameras? Why would the heck should I care if there were,” Ranma suddenly cut himself short and looked away from his tall alpha then over to the door. Now, truth be told, Ranma could be a dumb as a box of rocks when it came to certain subjects. One of those subjects being intercourse with the gentler sex. “Wait, you mean… HEY!” 

 

“Okay, okay,” the guard mumbled before turning around and waddling down the hallway. 

 

“Well, glad to see you’re catching on,” Jetta said as she ruffled her Master’s hair while he blushed with that cure look of embarrassment on his bright red face. “But don’t worry about cameras, I would have heard something moving in the walls by now if they were hidden, and there’s no mirrors in this rooms you can forget about stuff like that.” 

 

“Oh, uh thanks,” Ranma told her while still trying to work off the embarrassment and anger he felt about someone wanting to watch him and Gina have sex. And, speaking of which he thought before turning to the blond Amazonchan sitting on the bed with a downcast expression on her face. 

 

“Uh, Gina?” Ranma said after walking over to the older girl with Jetta not too far behind him. “What’s wrong?” 

 

When the girl didn’t give any response, Ranma looked back to Jetta, and upon seeing the wolf-woman just shrugged as if to show she had no idea what to do before turning his head back to Gina. “Uh, was it something I said? I know I kind of put my foot in my mouth sometimes, so… uh…” Of course just because Ranma got sex, didn’t mean he understood his partners. 

 

“Do you know what happens when a father or parents loose their daughters to the pokégirl transformation?” Gina suddenly asked while Ranma was still trying to work out the words for an apology. But before he could look over to Jetta for clarification, Gina continued speaking. “One of two things happens. One, the father keeps the child around for awhile and his pheromones wild subdue the shift until their teenage years and she goes to a doctor to have children parthenogenetically to help slow down the cravings before being let loose in the wild, or is sent to a ranch so she can have a tamer found for her. Either way, as soon as they turn, a memorial for the former human child is held, and they are considered dead by his or her parents. 

 

“Get it now?” Gina continued. “Even if we went home, it would only make things worse. Right now my mom and dad think Brittany and me are either missing, or dead. But if we go back there, then we’ll be worse than dead to them.” 

 

“But, you don’t know that for certain, right? That couldn’t be the case for all the families, right?” Ranma asked hopefully. “Is this what happened to you Jetta?” 

 

“I was caught in the wild and domesticated,” Jetta told him. “And, I really don’t want to talk about that.” Being forced to learn how to talk by those assholes that bought her for breeding stock wasn’t one of her more pleasant memories. “But, that is the case I’ve seen from all the other pokégirls I’ve met since then.” 

 

“Did you have to add the last part?” Ranma grumbled. 

 

“Sorry,” Jetta apologized. 

 

“Well,” Ranma said before pausing to try and think of something to get Gina out of her depressive state. “Wait if… what id we could turn you back somehow? Then you could go see your parents, right?” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Gina replied. “How? No offense Master, but before I changed I had half a dozen PhDs in almost every field you could think of, and I don’t even know where to begin on something like this. You’re sweet and all Master, but I’ve seen titmice with more sense. No offense.” 

 

When Ranma looked at Jetta as if to ask what a titmouse was, the Lupina coughed a bit then looked away from her Master’s eyes. “It’s a mouse pokégirl. It’s usually pretty short, and always has at least D cup chest, but even domesticated ones are usually too stupid to speak. Even if they do learn to talk they usually end up sounding like valley girl airheads.” 

 

“Uh, none taken, I guess,” Ranma replied uneasily. “But… there’s gotta be some way to change you back. What about the guy who originally made pokégirls? Shouldn’t he know something?” 

 

“Dead,” Jetta answered. “Been that way for a long time too. Even if there was some research he left behind well… with the world full of easy, exotic, well built, and obedient sex slaves, what kind of horny guy would ever want to try and change that?” 

 

“Well me for one,” Ranma yelled. “I mean, it’s… nice being with you girls and all but… it’s not. I mean, you know-” 

 

“You’d rather have us as equals than pets and sex slaves,” Gina finished for him. 

 

“Well… yeah,” Ranma told her. “I don’t see what’s so different about you people than me. Well, with your minds I mean.” The other differences were kind of hard not to notice, what with the fur, tails, animalistic features, and larger than normal proportions on most of the girls. “But, Brittany seemed pretty happy about going home.” 

 

“Well, you are the master you know. What you say goes no matter what we want,” Gina told him before standing up and looking the boy in the eyes and smiling. “But then again, thinking about our wants is all you’ve been doing since you got here hasn’t it?” She wrapped her arms around the kid’s chest and brought him close to her before letting out a sigh and tipping her head. “I guess that’s what just makes you so special.” 

 

Jetta just turned around quietly and wondered if she could just try and get back in her ball or try and ignore the two while Gina pulled her master in for a kiss while, judging by the blonde’s smell, she was about to get ready for a taming. 

 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

With a need for oxygen, Ranma broke the kiss with Gina as gently as he could; he could feel her sucking on his lower lip slightly before she stopped. “G-Gina?” Ranma started slowly, looking into the blue eyes of his Amazonchan. “You okay about this?” 

 

Gina looked at Ranma, a glint in her eyes that nearly made Ranma recoil. It wasn’t that she was angry or anything like that, it was the raw emotion he saw in her eyes that threatened to overwhelm him. “Master... Please. I need this.” 

 

Blinking his eyes once, then twice, the truth slowly sunk into Ranma’s skull. He remembered Jetta telling him yesterday that Gina would need a taming today, but he hadn’t figured she'd need it now. “But if she does,” Ranma thought seriously. “I’ll help her.” 

 

Looking at Ranma, Gina was slightly afraid, of what she really couldn’t understand, but her master hadn’t said anything for a few moments now and she was getting worried that he was mad at her. 

 

Looking over to Gina’s face slowly, he let a smile try to appear on his face as to ease himself and her. Carefully, his hands went forward, to unbutton the cloth ties on the front of Gina’s red vest, her bra-cladden breasts bouncing into view when he had it open. 

 

Gasping as her master allowed her breasts to bounce open, Gina moaned lightly as Ranma cupped her breasts and squeezed and massaged them lightly. “M-m-m-master,” she whimpered when Ranma started to pull his hands away. “Don’t stop. Please?” 

 

Looking at Gina, Ranma nodded his head slowly. He had been afraid for a moment that he was hurting her. He looked over to Jetta for some sort of cue as to what to do, but saw that she had her back turned to them. Sighing, Ranma realized that he better try to wing this. So, stepping forward slowly, Ranma closed his eyes and kissed Gina again, his hands once again finding a place on her breasts, gently feeling them over the bra. 

 

The Amazonchan moaned into the kiss as Ranma rubbed his hands over Gina’s breasts, she could feel herself heating up from her master’s massaging. Oh gods did it feel better than what Sextome had ever done to her. Not only was it pleasurable, but it was soft, gentle and nice. After a long while of this, Ranma finally stopped. Breaking the kiss, Ranma opened his eyes so he could see what he was doing. Carefully his hands went to pull Gina’s vest back and off of her. He let the Oriental-patterned article of clothing fall to the ground, and he stared at Gina in her bra and those tight, tight red shorts. 

 

Gina was flushed a bit in the face, from her master’s attentions on her body, to the way he stared at her, not as a piece of meat, but as a real person, it made her feel special. “Master?” She breathed huskily. “May I put on a striptease for you?” 

 

“Striptease?" Ranma repeated. He had never heard of that before... 

 

Scratch that. He remembered Hiroshi and Daisuke mentioning that term before, but as to what it meant, Ranma had no clue! But if Gina wanted to do it... “All right,” Ranma answered. “You can, if you really want to.” 

 

Smiling, Gina raised her arms up, creating an interesting bouncing motion with her breasts. “Yay! Thank you, master. Just sit down and enjoy the show.” 

 

Jetta watched this out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. 

 

Looking around, Ranma found there weren’t any chairs, so he opted for sitting on the bed in the room. As he sat he couldn’t help but notice how the mattress was a little firmer than the bed in the Tamers’ quarters. 

 

Standing in front of her master, Gina started to move her body provocatively, running her hands over her legs and up her shorts to the hem of them. Gina then ran her hands up her belly up to her bra to quickly cup and caress her own bra-cladden breasts, and up to her shoulders. Gina then hooked a shoulder strap of her bra in each hand and started to pull them down. 

 

While Ranma raised a curious eyebrow at Gina’s actions, he said nothing and let her continue. 

 

Once the shoulder straps were free of her arms, Gina reached back behind her and undid her bra, pulling the back of it forward, and leaning forward to give Ranma as much of a view of her beautiful breasts as possible before taking off her bra completely, she then stood straight and tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled at Ranma as she stood before him topless. “You like, master?” 

 

Staring silently at Gina’s breasts for a moment, Ranma was dumbfounded. They were nowhere near as big as Britanny’s... Or Jetta’s... Or Brianna’s for that matter... But dammit, they were still pretty damn fine; firm and smooth. And they were a real treat considering the majority of breasts he had seen were fur-covered. “Your b-breasts are very nice,” Ranma finally managed to get out. 

 

Blushing a little, Gina enjoyed the praise immensely. True, she was a pokégirl and she didn’t need the praise, but it made her feel really damn good. Like all pokégirls and pokéwomen, Gina enjoyed praise from her master. Gina smiled and cupped her breasts with her hands again, this time without the bra in the way. She moved and caressed them lightly before moving her hands down to her pants. She would love to keep playing with her breasts, as they were really sensitive, but she had to finish her striptease for her master. She tossed her hair to one side and over her shoulder as she turned around and bent over, giving Ranma a GOOD look at her rear-end, even if it was covered up in her red shorts. 

 

Ranma’s eyes widened as he stared. He shifted a bit as he sat. He could feel a certain piece of his anatomy rising to the occasion... And it was feeling VERY constricted. 

 

Placing her hands at the waistband of her shorts above her ass, Gina started to pull them down SLOWLY, as she was doing that, she wiggled her butt at Ranma, who was transfixed on her fleshy globes as they wiggled and jiggled in front of him as she pulled down her shorts. Soon Gina had removed her shorts from her body. 

 

All Ranma could do was stare at the sight before him. He noticed that Gina was still wearing her panties, and it was taking every bit of willpower not to just grab her. 

 

It was then that Gina stood up straight and grabbed her panties by the waistband and pulled them down slowly, soon her underwear had dropped to the floor and she was standing in front of Ranma naked, though he was looking at her naked rear-end. 

 

Just staring at Gina's backside, Ranma swallowed. Boy, was it suddenly hot in there or was it him? 

 

Turning her head, Gina smirked at her master. That was the reaction that she wanted. She walked back to him and sat on his lap, forcing him to look up a bit, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. “Do you like Master?” 

 

Nodding his head slowly, Ranma wrapped his arms around Gina, his hands resting on her ass. “I do, Gina. I do,” Ranma whispered into Gina’s ear. He slowly nipped at the rim of her ear as his hands massaged Gina’s Amazonchan ass. 

 

Closing her eyes, Gina moaned, putting her head back against Ranma’s shoulder. Her hands went from his neck to her breasts, rubbing and caressing them. 

 

Massaging Gina’s ass for a little while longer, Ranma stopped. Smiling like a cat, (though if you told him he’d deny it) Ranma’s hand went to Gina’s shoulders. Slowly he laid Gina back upon the bed and once she was laying on her back, he got off of it. 

 

“Master?” Gina asked curiously. 

 

“Give me a moment Gina,” Ranma answered as his hands quickly went to unbuttoning the wooden ties on the front of his shirt. He was having trouble at the moment, cursing his rush. With the wood ties undone, Ranma let his Chinese shirt drop back, revealing his white under-shirt. Gina had to lick her lips as she saw her master get undressed. 

 

Calming down enough to get undressed properly, Ranma quickly grabbed underneath the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing the muscular frame. Granted, Ranma was still lithe compared to a bodybuilder, but the muscle gave him a definite athletic look. 

 

The Amazonchan’s breath quickened as Gina watched her master strip, oh how she wanted to feel his horse in her right now. She didn’t have much control and she oh so wanted to grab her master and screw him like a horny Vixxen until the sun went down. 

 

Kicking off his slippers, Ranma then undid the sash around his waist, which acted as a belt. He let his black kung-fu pants drop and kicked them off. He still had his yellow boxers with the blue-trim on. And Gina could easily see that he was at full-mast, even though his boxers covered it. 

 

At the sight of Ranma in his boxers, Gina almost reached forward. It was taking everything she had not to reach out and grab it. The only reason she didn’t grab it at that moment was because her master was still clothed. She doubted that she could control herself once he was naked as she was. 

 

Seeing that Gina was breathing heavily and sweating, Ranma decided to get this over with and onto the taming quickly. Unceremoniously, Ranma stuck his thumbs underneath the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, his manhood bobbing into view. As he stepped out of his boxers, Gina could see that her master was most definitely more well-endowed than Ranma “Three Inches” Sextome. 

 

With that, Gina couldn’t hold herself anymore and reached forward and grabbed her master's rod, stroking it lightly. “Oh master, you’re so big,” the Amazonchan cooed. 

 

Gasping as Gina grabbed onto him, Ranma nodded his head. “Y-yeah. Glad you like, Gina.” 

 

Smiling, Gina bobbed her head on the length of her master’s tool. 

 

Ranma gasped as Gina began giving him head. His hand grabbed onto her head gently; stroking his fingers through his hair. “Such beautiful blonde hair,” Ranma complimented, then gasped again as Gina grinded his manhood as far into the back of her throat as she could. 

 

The blonde Amazonchan deep-throated Ranma so far that Gina’s nose was brushing against his black pubic hair. She reached a hand up to rub and massage his ball-sack gently, so that she would stimulate him more as she continued to suck on him. 

 

Groaning, Ranma tried to rock his hips back and forth as best as he could. Gina had a tight grip on him, and he didn't want to disturb what she was trying to do. 

 

With her master in her mouth, Gina continued to suck on Ranma, hollowing her cheeks and creating a sucking noise that rose her master’s and her own arousal even more, this was easily seen on the parts of both of them as Ranma started moaning more and Gina's juices started flowing almost uncontrollably. 

 

Ranma could only moan in pleasure as Gina continued to work on him. Britanny and Jetta were great last night, but Ranma had to admit, he liked one-on-one encounters more. He could concentrate all his effort on one woman, and she on him. And she was turning him on like nothing else! 

 

It was then that Gina’s eyes widened as she felt some liquid start spurting onto the back of her throat, she knew that it was her master’s cum so she started to suck faster and harder, massaging his ball-sack even more to get Ranma to unload into her mouth. 

 

His eyes widened as Ranma felt a shiver go up his back. “G-Gina!” Ranma managed to groan out. “I’m... I’m gonna...” 

 

With Ranma’s reactions, Gina just sucked harder in response, she wanted to have her master’s cum in her mouth. She wanted to know what he tasted like. 

 

Gritting his teeth, Ranma threw his head back as his whole body trembled. For a moment, Gina felt his manhood enlarge a little more and then spasm as it unloaded into her mouth. 

 

As Ranma blew his load into her awaiting mouth, Gina moaned as she continued to suck. She moved her hand from Ranma’s ball-sack to his manhood and started to stroke him as she sucked, to get as much of his seed out of him as possible. 

 

With his orgasm, Ranma’s breathing was ragged for a moment, but started to even out as his orgasm subsided. He couldn’t tell how much he had emptied into Gina. “I-incredible,” Ranma managed to mumble. 

 

With the seed in her stomach, Gina pulled her head off of her master’s rod and licked her lips. She looked up at him and smiled, the look on her face asking if she did good or not. 

 

Looking down at the Amazonchan, Ranma smiled. “That was great, Gina.” 

 

Smiling, Gina wrapped her arms around Ranma, crushing her fleshy breasts against his chest. “Thank you master.” 

 

His smile widening, Ranma hugged Gina back tightly. “Gina,” Ranma whispered into her ear. “Do you still wanna,” he blushed, “You know... Tame?” 

 

Gina nodded her head against Ranma's shoulder. “Yes please.” She started to whimper a bit. “M-master?” 

 

“Yes, Gina?” Ranma asked back, wondering why she was suddenly becoming coy. 

 

Smiling at him, Gina answered, “I’d like it if you would tame me from behind, but while you do, could you please pleasure my breasts as well? I always feel more satisfied when someone does that.” 

 

Nodding his head, Ranma broke the hug with Gina. He helped roll Gina onto her stomach and he got onto the bed with her, specifically behind her. 

 

Raising her hips upward, Gina spread her legs, wiggling her bottom back and forth up and down, looking, for a moment, like an animal in heat. Ranma looked at the sight in awe. Gina was moist and dripping. Tenderly, he placed a hand under her to feel her blonde pubic hair, while his other hand went under her stomach to help lift her front end so Gina could support herself on her hands; giving him better access to her breasts. 

 

Gina bucked her hips as she felt her master rub around her pussy-lips. She moaned as he parted her lips, letting the fluids flow out freely. “Master... So nice,” she breathed out. 

 

Nodding his head at Gina’s comment, Ranma took his hand back. It was definitely moist and a little sticky. He smelled it a moment and tentatively gave it a lick. “Not bad,” He mumbled, before reaching around to offer Gina a taste of herself. 

 

Looking at Ranma’s hand, Gina opened her mouth and suckled her own fluids, it felt nice to be treated like this, as a real lover, and not just as some sex-toy that you fuck and then leave behind. Somehow it just made it more special. 

 

With his hand cleaned, Ranma tentatively let his hand roam to her chest as his other one joined it. He gently massaged her breasts, feeling her nipple with his index-fingers. Gina moaned as she felt her master’s rough hands massage and stroke her breasts and nipples, it was sending a fire through her body that she oh so fully enjoyed. 

 

Feeling Gina shiver in his hands, Ranma added a little more pressure as he squeezed slightly tighter. He then moved his hips forward, closing his eyes as he felt the tip of his manhood make contact with Gina's pussy-lips. “God, it’s so hot,” Ranma mumbled lightly. 

 

Gina moaned passionately as she felt her master’s member start to enter her from behind. “Master, please, fill me up, squeeze my breasts. Make me feel good.” 

 

At the Amazonchan’s request, Ranma just nodded his head. He then thrust forward into Gina to the hilt, his hips slapping against her behind. He squeezed her breasts even more, pinching her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. 

 

Rearing her head back, Gina moaned loudly as she was speared so thoroughly by her master’s rod. Oh gods did that feel so good! His squeezing of her breasts was just an icing on the cake. She wiggled her bottom against Ranma’s hips, enjoying the feeling of him inside her immensely. 

 

Ranma grunted as he felt her wiggle her bottom back against him, it was an interesting sensation on his manhood. Smiling he thrust forward into her as much as he could. 

 

Closing her eyes, Gina moaned as she felt her master spear her body, filling her up in ways that she had never even DREAMED that were possible until now. Yes, he was MUCH better than Sextome ever was, especially the way that he grabbed and stroked her breasts. 

 

Smiling, Ranma wanted to try something. He purposely began to thrust slower, taking long, hard strokes as he pounded her from behind, making audible sloshing sounds. And all the while, he never let up on squeezing the sensual blonde’s breasts. 

 

Gina moaned louder as her master squeezed her breasts hard enough to leave temporary marks as he alternated how fast he was thrusting in and out of her, she LOVED it when he pinched her nipples, pulled and twisted them while squeezing her breasts. Too bad she couldn’t tell him as she was just moaning and panting incoherently now. 

 

Continuing his pace, Ranma wanted to pleasure the Amazonchan as much as he possibly could. In turn, it made him feel better knowing she actually wanted this, AND that he got to enjoy himself as well. To top it off, Gina wasn’t overbearing for Ranma. He was on equal ground with her, instead of having a taller, more muscular partner. Yes, Ranma was enjoying screwing Gina senseless. 

 

Groaning in pleasure, Gina couldn’t help it and started bucking her hips back against Ranma’s thrusting, she could feel herself warming up and starting to reach a certain peak. Gina was surprised at herself somewhat, she was reaching the crescendo for her activity and it wasn’t one of her harem-sisters who was helping her either, and she had to admit that was thoroughly enjoying it. Of course, that had to do with her master, who was oh-so lovingly spearing her with long and hard strokes. 

 

Ranma continued his ministrations and thrusting, he pressed his crest against her back, hugging her closely to him as he rode her. He kissed and nipped the back of her neck as her long hair was hanging to the side over one of her shoulders. 

 

However, this made Gina hotter. Unknown to Ranma, he was hitting the spot that could get an Amazonchan going; making her a little cumslut wanting it more than anything else. 

 

The back of her neck. 

 

“Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, muh, master, uh, oh. Master... Ahh!” Gina moaned and whimpered out as her master hit her sweet spot, increasing her horniness and almost sending her over the edge. 

 

Blinking his eyes at Gina’s reaction, Ranma was surprised. “Another trigger point?” He thought curiously. Smiling, he made sure to speed up his thrusts into her velvety folds and squeezed her breasts harder, while nipping at the back of her neck more and more. 

 

Gina’s eyes snapped open as she started moaning louder and louder, occasionally moaning out ‘master’ all the while thrusting back to match her master’s thrusts into her tight twat. 

 

With the heat he felt, Ranma knew he was sweating heavily. Indeed, Gina was proving to be quite the challenge. She was lasting longer than any of the other women he had been with thus far. He was VERY impressed. Leaning his head to her ear, he made sure to thrust his hips even harder as he whispered, “Cum for me.” 

 

No, Ranma did not know what possessed him to say that. It just felt... Right. 

 

At Ranma’s words of encouragement, Gina shuddered and kept thrusting back, oh she was so close to cumming hard. She kept thrusting and thrusting, but she just couldn’t reach the peak. 

 

Suddenly Ranma twisted her mammaries and lightly bit onto the back of her neck. THAT set her off and her folds clamped down on Ranma’s member like a vice and started milking him, demanding his seed. 

 

At that sensation, Ranma’s eyes widened. He could feel the slickness of moisture and Gina’s folds clamping down on him in such a heavenly way. Screaming Gina’s name loudly, he thrust harder once, twice, and then orgasmed, emptying his seed into her. 

 

Shuddering, Gina moaned out her master’s name, for the first time she actually used it without him asking her to, and of her own free will. She then slumped forward, pinning his hands under her mammaries. 

 

As Gina slumped down, Ranma went down on top of her, breathing heavily as he and Gina came down from their sexual high. Ranma rolled to the side, not disengaging from Gina, and holding her to him tightly. “You were wonderful,” he whispered out softly. 

 

Smiling, Gina hugged her master back. “Really?” 

 

“Really,” Ranma answered as he bucked his hips back into her again. 

 

Gina moaned lightly and kissed her master on the lips. “Thank you master.” 

 

Smiling, Ranma hugged Gina to him and thrust his hips into her again, making sure to kiss her. 

 

Gina moaned into the kiss, wrapped her legs around Ranma and plastered her body to his. She just LOVED the feel of her breasts getting mashed against his broad chest as he thrusted into her lovingly. 

 

At all the sounds, noises, and smells, Jetta rolled her eyes in disgust and no small amount of jealousy. While she knew Gina needed the extra sympathy and encouragement, Jetta knew Ranma was pulling a boneheaded maneuver. “Idiot,” Jetta thought. “If he keeps this up, how the hell is he supposed to tame anyone else today?” 

 

 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

As she walked alongside her master as they made their way further and further from the town of Sheerpantyhose, Jetta couldn’t help but steal glances of the young would-be-Tamer. He never was able to put the Amazonchan back into her ball afterwards, she had just become so... Clingy. So currently, Ranma was letting her stay out a little more and she hung onto his other side as she walked along with them. 

 

Shrugging, Jetta knew she couldn’t blame the blonde Amazonchan. After all, she had been so happy with the Taming she ha received from her master; Ranma was so unlike the cruel Sextome, a real treasure to be had. 

 

“And when he told us the decision to get the girls home, damn the consequences, and to tell the parents they would search for some sort of cure,” Jetta thought seriously, “He had them eating out of his hand.” 

 

Watching her master a bit more, she saw he was blushing a little as Gina was trying to stick her hand down the front of his pants. Jetta knew she’d really have to work on that. Tamer’s didn’t blush. They never felt embarrassed nor looked that cute. 

 

Sighing, Jetta continued to walk along the beaten path with her master and harem-sister. Here they were, going to make their way back to where the Diggers home was, to get the girls back to their parents, and tell them not to worry, that Ranma would do everything to help their daughters. But Jetta was still pessimistic about this. “A cure doesn’t exist.” 

 

Jetta thought about how this was going to be a wild Ladygoose-chase. For over two-hundred years, ever since the first case of Threshold had been recorded, have pokégirl researchers, pokégirl breeders, and other assorted scientists have searched for some sort of ‘cure’. “It just can’t be done.” 

 

But even with how she felt, Jetta didn’t voice her opinion. She didn’t want to take away the joy Gina, and her sisters felt at the prospect of becoming human women again. 

 

And she certainly didn’t want to mention that this got her hopes up of Ranma being with them as their Master for a long, long while. 

 

“Perhaps, his decision to go see the Diggers girls’ parents truly is for the best,” Jetta decided. It would give the girls a feeling of closure, and a reason to stay vigilant for their master and be good pokégirls. And besides that, Ranma had promised the girls that he would protect them and be their master. She honestly didn’t think he’ go back on his word anytime soon, if ever. 

 

So, the Lupina kept quiet on her feelings about this. Far be it from her, the Alpha to question her ‘Master’. (Albeit if you asked the pokégirls, the true status was in question.) 

 

(------) 

 

Ranma internally sighed as Gina hung onto him, much like another certain Amazon that he knew far-too well. “Man, It must be a natural reaction or something,” Ranma thought. He then blushed as Gina, once again, began to feel him down there. 

 

Blushing, Ranma gently nudged Gina’s shoulder. “Hey, Gina?” 

 

“Mmm? Yes, Master?” the sensual blonde mumbled as her hand continually grasped onto a certain piece of male anatomy she just loved. 

 

“Gina,” Ranma started with a slight gasp as Gina squeezed. “Could you please stop doing that?” 

 

Pouting a little, Gina asked, “Do I have to, Master?” 

 

“Well...” Ranma started slowly. He didn’t want to outright say they couldn’t do something, but he sure as hell still wasn’t comfortable with this. “I would appreciate it if you stopped.” 

 

It was then that the Lupina spoke out verbally for the first time since leaving the town of Sheerpantyhose. “Oh, Mas... Ranma,” Jetta soon corrected herself. “You should just let her do what she wants. It’s normal for a pokégirl to hang onto her master like that, so just let her. If someone passes by, no one will question it.” 

 

Ranma’s eye twitched slightly. “But we’re out in the middle of nowhere! Who the heck is going to see!?” 

 

“You’d be surprise the number of Tamers that mostly hang out in forests,” Jetta said. 

 

Blinking his eyes, Ranma asked, “Excuse me?” 

 

“Yes, Master,” Gina interrupted. “Forests are a good place to find some Plant, Bug, and certain Normal-type pokégirls. Granted, they would more than likely be Feral, but Feral-born pokégirls tend to be stronger than Domesticated-born or Threshold pokégirls.” 

 

“So they come out here to get Feral pokégirls?” Ranma asked. 

 

“Yes,” Jetta said. “They’re dumb as animals, stronger than the other two types of pokégirls, and Tamers just starting out need something strong to help them get through the first few steps of being a Tamer,” Jetta smirked a little. “It’s not easy starting out as a Tamer. A Tamer only gets one pokégirl to start out, and then most have very little money and little to no supplies.” 

 

“Indeed,” Gina agreed with the Alpha. “With so little, it’s an incentive for a Tamer to try to raise their rank as soon as possible. The way to do that includes collecting as many pokégirls as one can, with the higher the rarity the better, and to fight PokéBattles with other Tamers and Gym leaders. 

 

Again, Ranma nodded his head. He had not been born in this world, and may have not known things that most people of this world learned while they were in kindergarten, but he certainly understood what it meant to have little to work with, and to have to force one’s self to the limits to get ahead in life. After all, that was how Ranma himself grew up, little in the way of food, friends, and education, yet he still had to excel in the art, his father made sure he did, lest he suffer beatings or worse. 

 

Shaking his head, Ranma let out a depressed sigh. Jetta and Gina both noticed this. “Master?” Gina asked quietly. 

 

“Nothing,” Ranma said as he shook his head. “Just thinking is all,” he looked back and forth between Jetta and Gina. “So we should expect to run into a Tamer while out here?” 

 

“It’s possible,” Jetta answered. “We ran into that Stryyp person easily enough.” 

 

Shrugging, Ranma nodded his head. “All right. So, how long should it take to get to the Diggers?” 

 

“I think from where we are,” Gina started. She went silent for a moment as she thought about it. “It should take over a week.” 

 

“Oh,” Ranma said sullenly. “So, where are we heading to in the meantime?” 

 

 

 

 

by Proteus

Ranma blinked as Jetta just stopped in mid-sentence with a frown on her face, and just looked up before sniffing the air. But before he could question her behavior, she quickly yanked him away from Gina and practically crushed him in a hug while his feet dangled off the ground. "J-ETTA! What the heck's gotten into you?" Ranma demanded before he ran out of air. 

 

"Oh Master I'm sorry," Jetta cried while giving a very confused Ranma a puppy eyes look that so did not look right coming from the woman who bossed him around all the time. "Please don't skip me when it comes time for everyone's taming tonight! You know how much I need it." 

 

"What in the heck has gotten into... oh," Gina mumbled when she looked at the other end of the clearing. She pokégirls and their tamer was coming out of the woods and into the rest stop. No wonder Jetta was starting to act worse than a beaten puppy. Hell, she wasn't even this bad under the old tamer, she thought while looking at the ridiculous sight of the toughest pokégirl of Ranma's harem acting like some love sick and horney school girl begging for sex. 

 

"Jetta!" Ranma yelled, finally seeming to get to the wolf-woman and make her drop him onto the ground, where he just sat. "What in the hell is a matter with you?" 

 

"Oh, I-I'm sorry Master," Jetta replied, still faking it the best she could. "I know you don't like it when I beg in front of others unless you tell me." 

 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

“Others?” Ranma thought before turning around, and blinking he saw a somewhat tall, lanky man with long black hair. To the side of the man was a tall blonde-haired woman in a form-fitting dark violet dress with a matching cape. 

 

Mentally frowning, Jetta didn’t like how the man stopped in his tracks as soon as he had caught sight of them. She continued to beg and whimper beside Ranma as he sat on the ground rubbing his ass. “Oh yeah, very well-mannered,” she mentally grumbled. Still, that WAS normal for a Tamer to act like that, so perhaps it was for the best. 

 

Shaking his head, Ranma got back onto his feet. It really irked him how Jetta would lower herself so much whenever she was afraid someone was looking at them. Damn it! He knew her to be far stronger than this, and it really didn’t set well with him that she would act like some sort of slave. 

 

Looking over to the new guy, Ranma couldn’t help but notice that the guy was outright glaring at him. “Uh, is something wrong?” Ranma asked, sounding slightly confused. 

 

“Is something wrong?” The man repeated, clenching his fists. “Is something WRONG!?” He shouted in anger. “I’d say something is wrong, RANMA SEXTOME!!!” 

 

Blinking his eyes once, twice, thrice, Ranma could only answer. “Uh... Okay.” 

 

Growling, the lanky man pointed an accusatory finger. “I am Séance Leer, Pokégirl Tamer from Vain, CHALLENGE YOU, RANMA SEXTOME!!!” 

 

Blinking his eyes, Ranma asked, “Challenge me?” 

 

“Yes!” Séance answered. “I challenge you to a PokéBattle!” 

 

Ranma winced. Great. He knew almost squat about pokégirls in general, let alone PokéBattles! “Are you sure we can’t just-” 

 

However, Ranma’s attempt at reasoning was so stopped as Jetta spoke up. “Wait a little? Master promised to tame us today,” Jetta said in the squeakiest, cutest voice she could manage. “And I SO need Master’s cock!” 

 

“Now wait a minute!, I-” Ranma tried until Jetta stuck her tongue in his mouth and pushed him out of the line of vision. 

 

Séance sweat-dropped for a moment. Gina chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her head. “We’ll be with you momentarily.” 

 

Séance sweat-dropped more. 

 

(------) 

 

Once out of sight of the other Tamer, Jetta quietly snapped at her Tamer. “Ranma, didn’t I tell you that you can’t just walk away from a battle?” She asked. “It’s required a Tamer accept ANY challenge or else automatically forfeit.” 

 

“I know that!” Ranma said. “I have the money, can’t I just pay him off?” 

 

“No!” Jetta stated. She rubbed her body against her Tamer’s, just in case Séance came into the forested area to try and talk to them. “Sextome would accept every challenge with gusto, and beat them down hard and fast.” 

 

Ranma frowned. “But I told you, I know SQUAT! How the hell am I supposed ta’ do a battle when I don’t know how to do one!?” 

 

Sighing, Jetta continued to fondle her Tamer as she lay against him. She moved her mouth to his ear to whisper, even though it would look like she was kissing it. “First off, you bring out the PokéBall you want and say the command words to active it, the pokégirl’s name and ‘I screw you’. Then you basically give us directions when appropriate.” 

 

Ranma nodded his head. “That’s all?” 

 

“No,” Jetta admitted. “You have to keep in mind the pokégirl’s attacks, what a pokégirl’s strengths and weaknesses are, and over all abilities. And that goes for yours and the opponent’s.” 

 

Staring flatly at Jetta, Ranma said, “And I don’t know squat.” 

 

Jetta sighed. Damn it. Did Ranma have to make this so difficult. “Look, I can’t openly help you with this when you battle him, but I can give you a tip. Séance said he was from Vain. Vain is known as the ‘Magical City’. And by seeing that he had a Sorceress out by his side, he must obviously specialize in Magic-type pokégirls.” 

 

“So, what does that mean?” Ranma asked. 

 

“It means you’ll be at a disadvantage,” Jetta answered honestly. “Excluding Genn, you only have Fighting-type pokégirls. Fighting-types naturally have weakness against Magic-types.” 

 

Ranma nodded his head. He wasn’t sure of this, but he know Jetta sounded serious. “What do you suggest? Use Genn?” 

 

Jetta shook her head. “No. Genn is a Magic-type as well. She be on even-ground, yes, but she’ll also lose energy faster than your opponent’s pokégirls, since she has little aural energy to begin with.” Jetta sighed and shook her head. “You’d best stick with Sheila and switch to either me or Britanny after she gets beaten. She may be a Fighting-type, but her primary element is Ice. She’ll last a lot longer and hurt them easier.” 

 

At Ranma’s confused look, Jetta decided to help out. “A Shaguar has the techniques of Snow Storm, Ice Wall, Ice Punch, Agility, Blizzard Beam, and Ice KAPOWIE. Ice Wall is a Defensive technique, Agility raises her reflexes, and the rest are attacks.” 

 

After the Lupina said that, Ranma was STILL staring at her. “You don’t understand what I’m saying?” Jetta asked outright. 

 

“Er... Yes,” Ranma tentatively admitted. 

 

Letting out a sigh, all Jetta could say was, “We’re screwed.” 

 

(------) 

 

With his arms folded over his chest, Séance was tapping his foot impatiently. “How long will it take for your master to get done, little slut? I’m tired of waiting!” 

 

“Just another moment or so more,” Gina said as she hoped to lessen the growing anger she could feel stewing in the Tamer. Granted, it hadn’t helped he became pissed off as soon as he saw Ranma. They did not need this sort of trouble. 

 

Séance snarled. “If I have to wait another moment, I’m going to...” He trailed off as he saw Ranma and his pokégirl step out from the forest. “About damn time!” 

 

Holding a hand up defensively, Ranma hoped to placate the raven-haired Tamer. “Sorry ‘bout that. Was kept a little busy,” he gave Jetta a slight glare, even though he wasn’t mad. 

 

Still, Jetta was thankful for that. This was like how that cock-sucking bastard Sextome would act towards his pokégirls that he considered inferior. The Lupina got onto her knees and whimpered like a puppy that had been kicked. “Oh, Master! Please forgive me! Don’t punish me tonight! Please!” 

 

Ranma sighed. He hated seeing Jetta do this. But he knew she needed to act like this, even though he didn’t agree with it. “We’ll see,” Ranma said in an annoyed tone. He wasn’t annoyed at Jetta, just the situation, although the other Tamer might not think this so. “So whadd’ya want?” 

 

Once again, Séance pointed an accusing finger at Ranma. “You defeated me once before for my pokégirl and defeated me,” Séance glared at him. “I will get her back!” Without missing a beat, Séance said, “Three-on-three battle! Choose first, Sextome!” 

 

Ranma blinked his eyes. “Damn, I so do not need this,” Ranma thought annoyed. He looked back and forth between Gina and Jetta, then shrugged. He pulled a PokéBall off of his belt and prayed it was the right one. “Sheila! I SCREW YOU!” 

 

It was then that Ranma threw the ball. It opened up in a flash of red light, and there stood the petite, uber-cute Shaguar. Sheila looked about confused for a moment, and soon realized that she was in the middle of a battle. 

 

Staring at the pokégirl his opponent pulled out, Séance didn’t know whether to laugh or get angry. It was so hilarious that Sextome thought he could beat him with such a small pokégirl, but at the same time, very insulting. “TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!” 

 

“I am!” Ranma said. He huffed. This was getting annoying. 

 

Glaring at Ranma, Séance called out. “Selena! Go! Aura Bolt!” 

 

The Sorceress that had been at Séance’s side then lunged forward, her hand glowing with power. 

 

Ranma tensed up as he saw the energy blast go off. “Sheila! Ice Wall!” 

 

Pushing her hands forward, a wall off ice raised up form the ground in front of Sheila. The Aura Bolt hit the Ice Shield and was cancelled out. 

 

Séance frowned. “Selena, Aura Bolt! Again!” 

 

“Sheila!” Ranma called out. “Blizzard Beam!” 

 

Both pokégirls held out their hands, gathering energies. Selena had a growth of light, while a swirl of frost got around hers. Both pokégirls released their attacks. However, having higher stats than the Sorceress’s, the Shaguar’s Blizzard beam traveled through the Aura Bolt and hit the tall blonde head-on. Even though the blast was weakened, the artic-powered bolt was enough to throw the Sorceress off her feet. 

 

As the Sorceress was trying to get back onto her feet, Ranma was at the ready. “Sheila! Snow Storm!” 

 

Jetta watched in awe as the Sorceress was already becoming overcome with ice and frost. For someone who never had to deal with a PokéBattle in all his life, he took to it like a Falcongentle to the sky. “Perhaps all those martial arts he spoke about helps him?” she questioned mentally. 

 

Séance frowned as he saw his Sorceress frozen on the spot. “You want to play hardball eh?” Séance frowned. He took out a PokéBall and aimed it at the Sorceress. “Selena, RETURN!” And with that, a beam shot out and hit the frozen Sorceress. The blonde woman was reduced to red light and went back inside the ball. 

 

Ranma frowned as he placed his hands on his side. Damn it. This guy was just getting madder. He especially didn’t like it when that Séance guy smiled a tad evilly. 

 

“I was saving this one for last,” Séance spoke in even tones. He then smiled darkly. “But you’ve had this coming.” 

 

Pulling another PokéBall off his belt, Séance tossed it forward. “Madrid! I SCREW YOU!” 

 

Ranma stared at the pokégirl that came out of that PokéBall. She was unlike anything he’d ever seen! Six feet in height, hors that went back and reached all the way down to behind her legs, only to curve forward. The top half of her face was hidden under a mane of horns while she had a set of eyes on her abdomen. All Ranma could say was, “The hell?” 

 

Séance smirked. “She’s a recent acquisition of mine. A Daimon.” 

 

Jetta mentally cursed. Damn it! Ranma didn’t have anything to take on a Daimon. The best he could hope for was to just give it the best offensive. 

 

Ranma frowned. “Sheila! Snow Storm!” 

 

Sheila held her arms out to the sides once more. Indeed, a hail of snow-fall greeted the Daimon... But she seemed vastly unaffected. 

 

”Madrid! Fury Swipes!” Séance commanded. 

 

“Sheila! Ice Wall!” Ranma shouted. 

 

The Shaguar managed to raise an Ice Wall in time to meet the first attack of the Daimon. Too bad, the Daimon broke through, and she connected the second, third and forth hits. 

 

Ranma stared as Sheila was sent flying, the little jagwere tumbling. “Sheila!” He shouted out. He felt a little better when he saw Sheila get back onto her feet. 

 

Séance smirked at seeing the little Shaguar on the ropes. “Madrid! Burst!” 

 

Holding her hands forward, a glowing red energy began to pool between Madrid’s hands. She smirked a little evilly. 

 

Ranma frowned. “Sheila! Ice Wall! Again!” 

 

Looking forward, Sheila brought up an Ice Wall, although she didn’t feel that it was going to be any help. 

 

She was right. 

 

The explosion that followed shattered through the wall of Ice and sent the smaller shaguar flying once more. 

 

Smiling, Séance was feeling very haughty now. “Finish her off, Madrid.” 

 

Madrid’s hands began to glow again, as she prepared to finish the smaller pokégirl off with another blast of Burst. 

 

“SHEILA!” Ranma yelled. “ICE KAPOWIE!” 

 

There was a glint in Sheila’s eyes for a moment at hearing that. And then she lunged forward. “KA-POWIE!!!” 

 

*KA-POW*! 

 

Séance stared in shock as the small pokégirl hit his Daimon with a punch that packed quite a wallop. It was enough to not only disrupt the flow of energy for the Burst attack, but it was enough to send the Daimon falling backwards. 

 

His jaw agape, Ranma stared at Sheila with some newfound respect. Who knew such a little package could pack such a force? He frowned as he realized Sheila was on her knees breathing heavily. Poor little thing was tired. Holding up her PokéBall, Ranma shouted, “Sheila! Return!” 

 

Watching Sextome withdraw his Shaguar, Séance smiled. Yes. He was already weakening against the might of his Daimon! 

 

Pulling out another PokéBall, Ranma shouted, “Britanny! I SCREW YOU!” 

 

When the haze of red was gone from her eyes, Britanny had been expecting a Taming. Instead she was staring at a Daimon. “Aw, hell...” 

 

Madrid smirked. “You said it,” and then punched Britanny in the face. 

 

Ranma winced at the sight as his Cheetit was sent stumbling back. “Britanny!” 

 

Groaning, Britanny rubbed her jaw. That had hurt. Great. She was in battle against a Daimon. And she had taken a hit in front of a Tamer she was trying to impress. 

 

Frowning, Ranma called out, “Scratch!” 

 

Britanny took a swipe at the Daimon, only to miss. 

 

”Madird! Leer!” Séance called out. 

 

The eyes on Madrid’s abdomen glew for a moment, and Britanny could feel the magic on her. She frowned. She could feel her own personal defense lower with that. 

 

Ranma frowned as he knew something must have happened. “Brit! Slash again!” 

 

“Madrid! Fury Swipes!” Séance commanded. 

 

Madrid’s fist met Brit’s and stopped the attack. And again, she continued with a third, fourth, fifth, and even sixth hit! 

 

Stumbling, but remaining on her feet, Britanny growled. She was hurting. With the lowered defense, those hits were REALLY hurting. 

 

Ranma frowned. His second girl was hurting and he only was allowed one more to use to fight. And if he lost... “This jerk is more than likely gonna demand one of my pokégirls.” 

 

Looking about, Ranma thought of something about this, anything that could help him. There had to be something here that could help turn the tides. 

 

And then it hit him. Britanny was taller than the Daimon. And her ass aligned with... 

 

“BRITANNY! TAIL SLAP, NOW!” Ranma yelled. 

 

And Britanny did just that, moving at high-speeds as her tail slapped across the Daimon’s stomach, hitting her in the eyes. 

 

His jaw dropping, Séance could only watch as his Daimon stumbled back, blinded by the Cheetit’s attack. 

 

“Britanny!” Ranma called out. “Rocket Lunge and Tackle!” 

 

Britanny smiled. “Pay Back!” She ran at high speeds and lunged at the Daimon, talking her to the ground, breaking some of the landscape. Britanny grabbed Madrid from behind and then began spinning the Daimon around again and again and again at high speeds, going faster, and faster, and... 

 

...Letting go. 

 

Ranma couldn’t help but wince as he watched the Daimon go flying through numerous trees at high-speeds, coming to a stop a good distance away. 

 

Jetta blinked her eyes. Damn, she would have NEVER thought of such a strategy. “And if that was the best one he had, we’re in the clear!” Jetta thought seriously. She was already starting to feel better. 

 

Snarling, Séance took out his PokéBall and aimed it at his downed Daimon. “Madrid! Return!” 

 

With the Magic/Dark pokégirl back in her ball, Séance placed it back onto his belt. He then pulled out his third, and final PokéBall. “GRAVE! I SCREW YOU!” 

 

Ranma watched intently as the red light from the ball took form of a small cat-girl, very similar in looks to Britanny, and the body-frame of Sheila. “What the...” 

 

“G-Splice, Cheetit and Witch” Séance simply stated. “MYSTIC BOLT!” 

 

The small G-Splice thrust her hands forward suddenly, the magical energy hit Britanny head on, knocking the Cheetit off of her feet. 

 

Britanny roared in pain as she hit the side of a tree and fell onto her ass. Britanny started up at the little smirking G-Splice. “No way,” Britanny grumbled, “No way am I getting my butt handed to me by a little titty-kitty.” 

 

“Britanny!” Ranma shouted. “Slash!” 

 

“Grave! Shield!” Séance shouted back. 

 

Britanny got back to her feet and wound up a strike to hit. Only to have her claws hit a wall of invisible force, causing one of them to break. “Fuck!” 

 

“Grave! Slash!” Séance shouted. 

 

Britanny winced as the little G-splice slashed forward, starring her claws into Brit’s shoulder. The Cheetit roared in pain and pushed the small cat-girl off of her. 

 

Seeing red, Britanny went to use Slash again, but as before, she met the wall of invisible force. “Damn it!” Britanny cursed. 

 

“Britanny!” Gina shouted out. The Amazonchan wanted to go an aide her little sister, but she knew she couldn’t. If she did, it would count for automatic forfeit, and then any of them would be up for grabs with this bastard. 

 

Smirking at seeing he had his opponent on the proverbial ropes once more, Séance taunted, “Sorry! But her version of Shield lasts more than a single round. In fact it’ll last as long as my G-Splice wants it to!” 

 

Britanny growled. This sucked. 

 

Ranma frowned. Damn it. How the hell to take care of this one!? That thing was probably set up to take a lot of punishment, so… 

 

The pigtailed martial artist-turned-Pokégirl Tamer’s eyes widened as the obvious hit him. “Britanny! Speed Punch, and don’t stop!!!” 

 

Growling, Britanny did as her master commanded. She wound up a punch and threw it forward. But again, it was blocked. She looked back at her master, wondering what to do. 

 

Ranma looked at Brit’s opponent. She was starting to sweat. “I said, keep it up!” Ranma shouted. “Trust me!” 

 

Narrowing her eyes in determination, Britanny nodded her head. Turning back to her opponent, the Cheetit unleashed the full power of her Speed Punch, hitting again and again at the invisible wall in speeds that were on par, if not faster than Ranma’s Amaguriken. 

 

His arms folded over his chest once more, Séance couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. “Again, you see that your pokégirl is no match for mine. Nothing will break through her shield so just give up now.” 

 

Gritting her teeth, Britanny was slowing her punches. Her hands were beginning to hurt. “Masterrr...” She whimpered. 

 

Ranma cringed. He wanted to let Britanny stop, but he didn’t want the pain she was already feeling to be in vain. The little cat pokégirl was breathing heavily now. “Keep it up Brit,” he cheered on. “Don’t slow down! You’re almost there!” 

 

Whimpering, Britanny continued again and again. Her knuckles were starting to bleed from the immovable force that was the G-Splice’s shield, leading a pattern of blood on it. The sight broke Ranma’s heart, but he knew it would work. “Come on, Brit.” 

 

Smirking, Séance condescendingly taunted, “You are a slave-driver, aren’t you? There’s no way that-” 

 

*CRACK*! 

 

Séance’s eyes widened. There was a web-pattern in mid-air between the shocked G-Splice and surprised Cheetit. 

 

Ranma smiled. “Finish it, Brit! You can win!” 

 

Smiling, Britanny almost felt a second wind. Her hands hurt like hell, but this wasn’t hopeless! “Time to make the donuts!” She shouted and began to punch faster and as hard as she could. 

 

Grave stared in shock as more and more cracking appeared before her. She knew it was over. She was using a lot of energy to maintain that shield, and she was running out. 

 

Finally, it was over. The shield shattered, and Brit’s fist went straight to the smaller cat-girl’s face. The G-Splice went flying back in a spray of blood from her mouth and landed in a heap on the ground. She didn’t get up. 

 

Britanny fell to her knee, grasping her hand. Oh man, did that hurt! She was surprised when Ranma was already by her side, hugging her. “You did good, Britchan.” 

 

Blinking, Britanny couldn’t help but smile. She started purring as she nuzzled him. She was suddenly feeling a lot better. 

 

Growling, Séance glared hatefully at Ranma. “You sonuvabitch!” He hissed out angrily as he tossed a PokéBall before his opponent. “Fine! Keep the little bitch! But mark my words, I will get you for this, Sextome!” 

 

And so, Séance walked past Ranma and his pokégirls in a huff, grumbling all the way. Looking back, Ranma saw that he left the G-Splice behind. 

 

Sighing, Jetta walked over to the PokéBall and lifted it up. “Grave, return.” She said simply as she summoned the small pokégirl back to her ball. While Jetta was proud that her master had won his first PokéBattle, she knew they did not need to deal with another pokégirl in the mix. “Things are gonna get interesting...” 

 

DAIMON, the Schemin’ Demon Pokegirl 

 

Type: Near Human 

 

Element: Magic/Dark 

 

Frequency: Uncommon to Rare 

 

Diet: fear 

 

Role: Legions of Terror strategist and planning 

 

Libido: Average 

 

Strong Vs: Normal, Psychic 

 

Weak Vs: “Purifying” magic (like a Megami uses) 

 

Attacks: Glare, Leer, Scratch, Fury Swipes, Burst (variations apply) 

 

Enhancements: Enhanced Reflexes, Strength x3, Speed x3, Endurance x3 

 

Evolves: Droido (Moon Stone), Demoness (orgasm), Succubus (mechanism uncertain) 

 

Evolves From: Youma (stress, orgasm, or battle) 

 

Daimons are the most preferred evolution of the basic Youma. Most Daimons have by now abandoned most of the bestial looks of their previous form, instead looking like very exotic women, often exotic enough that it’s pretty obvious they aren’t human. It is highly rare for a Threshold girl to become a Daimon. 

 

Daimons were the planners of the old Legions of Terror back during Sukebe’s revenge, and this is a role that they have never truly lost. In order to help make sure that no rogue psychic-type would ever be able to steal their plans, Sukebe made sure that this evolution was part Dark-type to make them resistant to psionics. 

 

Daimons are excellent planners. When in a Harem, they will often advise their Tamer about what to expect when headed into a certain situation, as well as the appropriate countermeasures to take. They are famous for coming up with daring, unorthodox ideas when in a tight spot. One thing about their plans though is that they always think in battle terms. Every plan is a “win or lose” scenario. It doesn’t matter if the situation is an upcoming gym battle or how to get a reservation at a classy restaurant, for a Daimon it all involves tactics about how to outwit “the enemy” to “accomplish the mission.” What’s more, their plans are always oriented around a sudden offense. This may be due to the fact that, alone of all other Youma-types, Daimons simply absorb ambient emotions of fear, such as the fear “the enemy” feels when they are suddenly ambushed. After a victory over “the enemy,” Daimons are usually quite giddy, and greatly enjoy a celebratory Taming. 

 

Feral Daimons tend to run a little wild, unable to form the needlessly complex plans they love. Once Tamed, they are usually quite embarrassed about their behavior when they were feral, not because of the higher libido they had then, but because of how unthoughtout their actions were. 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Sitting on the bed in only his boxers, Ranma contemplated his situation as he looked down at the PokéBall in his hand. He could only wonder what he was going to do with another pokégirl, although he had a pretty good idea on what he HAD to do. 

 

After putting the G-Splice into her PokéBall, Ranma had felt pretty good from what Jetta told him. Granted, he was still shocked by what had gone on, but he had won his first PokéBattle, and he didn’t lose any of his girls. And then they were back on the road, arriving late that night to a place where Ranma could learn how to be a ‘proper’ Tamer in peace. The quiet little town of Greenpeace. 

 

The Greenpeace PokéCenter had been VERY understanding and compliant when he got there. He put his pokégirls back into their balls and put them all through a machine for a process called the ‘Healing Cycle’. The process took no more than a couple of seconds, but the NurseJoy assured Ranma that his pokégirls were back to top condition. 

 

After getting a decent meal for his dinner, Ranma knew it was time to do what Jetta had told him as they made their way to Greenpeace. It was time to ‘Bond’ the small pokégirl he had won from Séance Leer. 

 

Tossing the ball, Ranma listened as there was an audible ‘pop’ sound as a light came out of the ball. The small Cheetit-like pokégirl was looking very sullen. “Hey,” Ranma tried, “What’s wrong, little one?” 

 

Sighing, the little pokégirl just looked at Ranma as he sat in his boxers. “Let’s get this over with. Go ahead and tame me.” 

 

Blinking his eyes, Ranma wasn’t sure what to make of the girls actions. “You okay?” He asked honestly 

 

“Should I be?” The pokégirl asked as she stared at her new owner. “You’re just going to use me and abuse me. Why should I be okay?” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, I’m just a sex-pet after all.” 

 

Shaking his head, Ranma said, “No you’re not.” 

 

The girl got slightly depressed when Ranma said that. “Yeah right,” she mumbled. “You’re just like the last two Tamers I had. They just screwed me on occasion, using my abilities to help them out somewhat, then tossed me away because I was the last pokégirl they used and I lost.” 

 

Ranma stared. He knew that was the case with Séance, but it happened once before? “They... They did what!?” He asked in disbelief. 

 

The semi-Cheetit shrugged. “Why else am I with you then? My first tamer, Tirant, used me to battle against Séance Leer and lost, giving me up because I couldn’t stand up to that Sorceress of his. Now I’m with you because I lost to your Cheetit.” 

 

Not liking what he was hearing, Ranma frown. “So you just got left behind?” 

 

The pokégirl nodded to Ranma’s answer. “Yep. I quit caring shortly after Tirant proved to me that he didn’t really care for me.” She shrugged. “Why bother caring? You’re all alone in the world anyway.” 

 

Shaking his head, Ranma stated firmly, “You don’t have to be.” 

 

Not wanting to hear that, the pokégirl just sighed. “Let’s just get this over with. Then I can be back in my ball and stop being outside where people will just abuse me.” 

 

Ranma stared at the pokégirl, not believing she’d speak like her situation was natural. “You really think I’m just gonna abuse you?” 

 

Looking down at her feet, the pokégirl answered, “Why not? I’m just a, a thing without any feelings or thoughts for myself. I don’t deserve to have privileges such as someone who cares for me and is kind. 

 

Shaking his head, Ranma firmly stated, “You’re wrong.” 

 

The pokégirl gave Ranma a flat stare. There was neither hope nor happiness in her eyes. 

 

Ranma looked into her eyes. “You’re not a bad person, and you’re talking to me right now. You’re obviously a feeling person.” 

 

“So?” the semi-Cheetit questioned. “I talk all the time. I’m still surprised that you haven’t disciplined me yet for talking back to you. I’m surprised that you don’t have a whip, a chain or something else out right now. With Ranma just gawking at her, the G-Splice continued. “So just get it over with. Tame me, then put me back into my ball for a long while.” 

 

It was then the pokégirl sighed and slumped forward onto the bed, preparing herself for a quick taming and then being back into her ball until she got into a fight and then another tamer who would do the same to her. 

 

Shaking his head, Ranma sighed in disbelief. He placed a comforting hand on Grave's back and rubbed her shoulders. “What’s your name?” 

 

The pokégirl rolled her shoulders as she felt Ranma do that. “Grave Digger.” 

 

Ranma nodded his head to that. “Well, Grave, I’m Ranma Saotome.” 

 

A hearing that, Grave nodded her head as well. Okay, so her new master who was just going to toss her away was Ranma Saotome. 

 

As Ranma continued to rub her shoulders with his hands, he gently told her, “I’m not like other Tamers. 

 

Grave rolled her eyes, she had heard that before. 

 

“I’m not going to throw you away, or treat you like a piece of property,” Ranma continued. 

 

Grave blinked her eyes at that. “Hmm?” 

 

Ranma nodded his head. “You heard me.” Ranma’s hand rolled along her spine. “I try to treat my pokégirls as equals,” He smiled and mentally added, “Even when they don’t want me to.” 

 

Shaking her head, Grave sighed, she had heard so much in her life, and none of it pleasant. How could she trust him? She was so tired of empty promises and hollow words. Séance had said that he’d treat her nicer than what Tirant did. He did, but only marginally. 

 

Continuing to massage her back, Ranma sighed at her silence. “All right then... Since you don’t want to listen to me, how about you tell me about yourself? What do you like? Anything you’d like to say about yourself?” 

 

“What... I... Like?” Grave blinked. What did she like? She then began to tear up when she realized something. “I’m... I’m so pathetic!” She cried out as tears fell from her eyes. She slowly curled up into a ball. 

 

With Grave’s actions, Ranma stopped, just surprised by this. He picked up the semi-Cheetit while she was in the fetal position, holding her to him. “Shh... Don’t cry... Please, please don’t cry...” 

 

Grave cried into his shoulder, letting out pain, sorrow, anguish and so much hurt that had been bottled up inside for far too long. “I'm so pathetic,” She sobbed out as she realized that she had no likes, no wants, no desires. All other pokégirls had those, but not her. She was just so pathetic. No wonder everyone left her behind. Grave Digger sobbed all this into Ranma’s shoulder. 

 

Rocking her gently in his arms, Ranma whispered to her. “Shh... You’re not pathetic. You’re not...” 

 

“But I am,” She cried out, “Even Daimons have desires and dreams. But me? I don’t have them. I lost hope and just quit caring, so people don’t like me and get rid of this pathetic girl.” 

 

Ranma sighed. He held her tightly. “I won’t.” 

 

Blinking her eyes, Grave looked at him, tears still falling down her face. “Wha?” 

 

Managing to smile at her Ranma spoke softly. “I promise you, Grave. I’ll do my best to keep you and the other girls safe.” 

 

Staring up at Ranma, Grave sighed. She wanted to believe it, oh gods how she wanted to. But all the years of pain and hurt wouldn’t go away that easily. 

 

Ranma sighed as well. “I know you probably don’t believe me... But please, give me a chance.” 

 

A chill going up her spine, Grave gulped nervously. Giving out her trust meant that she was vulnerable to being hurt again. She shivered, remembering what that bastard Tirant had done to her. She had trusted him, but he betrayed her quickly and thoroughly. She looked at Ranma and nodded slowly. 

 

At Grave’s nod, Ranma managed to smile. “Thank you,” he said honestly, as he lowered his head to kiss Grave on the lips gently. 

 

Blinking her eyes, Grave returned the kiss hesitantly. 

 

Ranma smiled as he felt Grave return the kiss. He kissed her gently a little more, just lip-on-lip contact. 

 

With the pressure of her new master’s lips on hers, Grave trembled as he kissed her. Ironically, it was her VERY first kiss that she had ever received. She had WANTED to kiss her former masters before, but they never let her. 

 

Blinking his eyes, Ranma wondered why Grave was trembling. He decided to hold the kiss a little longer, and react only if she wanted him to. 

 

The little Cheetit trembled some more as the two kissed. It felt so different to her. She was afraid of losing the feeling. 

 

Ranma kept the kiss up a bit longer. About five minutes passed before he broke the kiss with her. “Grave? Did you like?” 

 

Looking up at her master, Grave trembled lightly and pulled Ranma into another gentle kiss, this time, she wrapped her arms around him. The gentleness felt so good. 

 

Letting Grave do what she want, Ranma kissed her back. He was going to let her set the pace for awhile. 

 

The little G-Splice kissed Ranma for another two minutes before breaking the kiss and laying her head in the crook of his neck. Ranma smiled. He brought a hand up to bring it through her hair. “Grave. I do have to Bond you, Jetta told me so... But I’ll do this to your pace.” 

 

The pokégirl shuddered and hugged onto Ranma tightly. “Just, just hold me please?” She whimpered, hoping that he would, but prepared if he wouldn’t. 

 

Smiling, Ranma nodded his head, and continued to hold the small G-Splice of the Cheetit persuasion in his arms. Grave nuzzled her head against Ranma’s shoulder. She murmured something about never having a friend before. At hearing those words, Ranma smiled more. “Glad to be your friend.” 

 

At those words, Grave pulled back and smiled slightly. “You can tame me.” She looked down somewhat. “If you want to.” 

 

Ranma nodded his head. “Of course I want to. Why wouldn’t I?” 

 

“Because I’m small, flat-chested, and not beautiful,” Grave stated as if it were the most obvious thing. 

 

Shaking his head, Ranma frowned. “You know, Sheila said the same thing about herself,” He smiled, “But I still care for her anyway.” 

 

Grave shuddered and looked at him, wondering why he put up with her. “Answer something for me.” 

 

Nodding his head, Ranam said, “All right. Ask.” 

 

“Why do you act so, so... So different than any other Tamers I’ve seen?” She shuddered again. “Five Tamers passed me up when they saw me, and it was only because of Tirant’s Alpha Array that he even chose me in the first place. Yet, you accept me with no problems. Why?” 

 

“This is difficult for me to explain...” Ranma started slowly. “I think Jetta would be made at me for telling you without her permission, but...” Ranma sighed. “Grave, believe me when I say that my way of thinking is completely alien on the subject of pokégirls, all right?” 

 

When Grave blinked, not really understanding, Ranma sighed. “Trust me on this. I’m not from around here, and don’t think like the Tamers you’ve seen already.” 

 

Just looking at her new master, Grave nodded slowly. “Um, okay...” She sighed and leaned forward, nuzzling her cheek to his chest, hoping that he didn’t get mad at her. 

 

Ranma sighed in relief. He leaned his heard forward to kiss her forehead. Managing a smile, Ranma whispered. “You really are such a cutie.” 

 

Smiling at the compliment, Grave crawled forward so that she was sitting on his lap. She nuzzled his cheek with her own. True, this wasn’t how pokégirls were supposed to act, but she didn’t care. Like Brianna, she had memories of two lives before she was ‘born’ and in both of them, the Witch and the Cheetit had someone to care for them, and REALLY care for them. 

 

Smiling, Ranma hugged her closely. “Cutie,” he repeated. 

 

Smiling, Grave purred lightly. She then blinked and giggled at that. 

 

Smiling back, Ranma asked, “What’s so funny?"” 

 

“I, I haven’t purred in the longest time,” She sobered up a bit. “It was just something that surprised me so I giggled at it.” Grave then slumped. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop,” she then shook her head. “I’m sorry, it’s just that the other Tamers didn’t like it when I purred.” 

 

At Grave’s explanation, Ranma raised an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t they?” 

 

Grave shook her head. “I don’t know, they just didn’t like it.” 

 

Frowning a little, Ranma nodded his head before managing a smile for Grave. “Well, I like it.” 

 

When Ranma said that, Grave smiled and PURRED! Really purred! Her whole body vibrated, causing vibrations to hit Ranma’s body as she was still sitting in his lap. 

 

Ranma moaned a little since he could feel the vibrations go right down to his hips, straight to his manhood. It felt good. 

 

Meanwhile, Grave hugged Ranma and continued to purr. “Oh.... G-Grave...” Ranma moaned a little. He looked into Grave’s eyes. “Could... Could you undress?” 

 

Grave blinked and nodded. She got off of Ranma and took off her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath it! 

 

Ranma smiled as he watched entranced. She had such petite, but appetizing breasts. 

 

Trying not to appear nervous, Grave then leaned down to drop her pants. When they were at her ankles, she kicked them away, leaving her in a pair of white lacy thong panties. 

 

Looking her over, Ranma smiled. He then stood up at the side of the bed and began to pull down his own boxers. 

 

Grave blushed as she saw Ranma’s piece. “HOLY!” She thought to herself. “He’s HUGE!” 

 

Seeing Grave stare at him down there intently, Ranma couldn’t help but blush. “You like it?” 

 

Grave nodded and licked her lips. “Yeah.” 

 

At Grave’s admittance, Ranma smiled. He moved towards Grave and got on his knees before her. Kissing her stomach, Ranma’s hands slowly pulled down her white panties. Grave cooed while he kissed her stomach. She purred when Ranma’s hand went to her ass and kneaded it. 

 

Blushing quite a bit, at what he was about to say, Ranma forced himself to ask, “Grave... How do you want to do this? You want to be on top? Bottom? Or...” He blushed more, remembering the term Jetta used. “Doggy style?” 

 

Grave smiled a bit timedly. “Um, I prefer the phrase ‘kitty style’ to ‘doggy style’.” 

 

Ranma nodded. “So you want it... ‘Kitty style’ then?” 

 

Fidgeting a bit, Grave nodded her head. 

 

Nodding his head, Ranma stood up slowly. “Something wrong?” 

 

“Well, um, could we do it a bit differently?” Grave shyly asked. 

 

Ranma blinked. “How so?” 

 

Blushing, Grave answered, “Um, with you standing up, my back to your front and you slide me up and down with your arms under my legs.” 

 

At Grave’s request, Ranma nodded his head. “Sure.” 

 

Grave smiled and stood up. She turned around and her tail went up into the air. 

 

Seeing Grave’s ass, Ranma nodded his head and kneeled a bit. His hands wet to get between Grave’s legs. Grave wiggled a bit as Ranma did that to her. 

 

Ranma’s hands went behind Grave’s knees as he spread her legs. He was quickly trying to lift her up so she could lay against his front for balance. 

 

As she was lifted up, Grave wrapped her arms behind her and around Ranma’s neck, allowing him to lift her up, resting her back against his chest. Her legs were spread apart to allow him to enter her. 

 

Making sure he had a firm grip, Ranma lifted Grave higher so her back was to his chest. He kissed her cheek gently, and then slowly lowered the G-Splice onto his manhood. 

 

Leaning her head back against Ranma, Grave purred loudly as she felt her master enter her. “Purr, so good.” Her tail wrapped around Ranma’s waist. 

 

Smiling at what Grave did with her tail, Ranma began to bounce Grave up and down on his manhood, making a wet, sloshing sounds. 

 

Grave started to mewl from the sensations as Ranma slipped in and out of her slick slit. 

 

Moaning a little, Ranma bucked his hips up every time he lowered Grave down. He was really enjoying the sensations of her tight twat. 

 

Shivering in pleasure, Grave mewled, her body thrashed from the sensations as she slid up and down on his rod. 

 

As he continued to move up and down into her dripping sex, Ranma smiled. Grave just felt so good. 

 

Mewling, Grave grinded her ass into Ranma as she slid up and down on Ranma’s rod. 

 

Groaning, Ranma shook his head to keep the sensations form overcoming him. With his head turned, he noticed a large, full-length mirror on the wall. Smiling, he began to turn towards it and carefully took a few steps towards it as he continued to bounce Grave, so she could see what was going on. 

 

Grave mewled and blinked as she saw herself being bounced up and down on Ranma’s shaft. The sight turned her on like nothing else and she started to yowl as she approached orgasm VERY quickly. 

 

Smiling at Grave’s reaction, Ranma began to buck her up and down on his rod faster and faster. He didn't know why... But... Perhaps... She might find dirty talk erotic, if she liked the situation the mirror put her in. “You like it, Grave?” Ranma asked as he kissed her ear. “You like watching yourself being loved? I know I do.” 

 

Grave mewled when Ranma did that. “Oh yes. Uhh, OH GODS YES! SO GOOD! MEW! MEW! MEW!!!” 

 

Ranma was then taken aback by the force of the little pokégirl’s orgasm. Her inner-folds clamped down tightly onto his manhood like a vice, trying to milk him for his seed. He didn’t disappoint, as this coaxed his own orgasm to the fore. He came into the petite G-Splice with abandon. 

 

And them it happened. An overcoming, euphoric feeling as a Bond was formed. Ranma was used to what Bonds felt like, ever since the bonds of Sextome’s pokégirls went over to him, but the feeling of creating his own just felt so incredible, beyond mere words. 

 

As Both came down from their sexual high, Ranma stumbled back, managing to sit back onto the bed. Grave continued to breathe heavily as she held onto him, his shaft still inside her tight folds. “Masterrrr...” Grave mewled happily. 

 

Panting, Ranma managed to ask, “Yeah?” 

 

“Love you...” the little Cheetit mewled in thanks. 

 

Managing a smile, Ranma kissed her cheek. “Love you too.” 

 

Grave just purred. It was then she knew that Ranma was going to keep to his word. She had finally found a Tamer who would keep her, and care for her. For the first time in her existence, life was looking up. 

 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Grave nuzzled Ranma, rubbing her head into his chest as she purred. 

 

At the pokégirl’s purring, Ranma smiled and rubbed Grave behind her ear. “I take it you enjoyed that?” Ranma asked seriously. 

 

Smiling brightly, Grave nuzzled and purred. “Oh yes masterrrrrrr.” 

 

Looking into Grave’s eyes, Ranma smiled. “You don’t have to call me master, you know.” 

 

At those words, Grave nuzzled him more. “Can’t help it, masterrrr.” 

 

Ranma sighed good-naturedly and scratched behind Grave’s ear, noticing for the first time that it was quite human. Grave purred even louder as Ranma did that to her. 

 

At the sound he heard from Grave, Ranma smiled. Usually anything cat-related, like purring, used to scare the shit out of him! Now... He just reveled in it. 

 

Smiling as she nuzzled, Grave was pleasantly surprised that her master liked to pet her so much. She just lavished the attention. “Mew. Thank you masterrrr.” 

 

Ranma smiled. “No need to thank me. I should be thanking you. You’re just so cute.” 

 

Smiling, Grave blushed lightly at that. “You think I’m cute?” Of course he had said it before, but she wasn't really paying attention before. 

 

Placing his hands under Grave’s armpits, Ranma nodded as he lifted the smaller pokégirl on top of him. “Yes. Just so darn cute.” 

 

Grave smiled more at him, her tail wagging back and forth in happiness. “Thank you master!” She mewled happily. 

 

Looking into his pokégirl’s eyes, Ranma smiled. “You got such a nice smile.” 

 

The little Cheetit blinked and smiled, an honest-to-god happy smile. Ranma blinked as he could swear the room just lit up. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Grave purred in Ranma’s hands. 

 

Ranma smiled. It just made him feel so glad to know he lifted the pokégirl’s spirits so high. Rubbing Grave’s stomach, Ranma said, “I’m sure you’ll make an excellent addition to the team.” 

 

Grave purred as Ranma did that to her. “Rrrrrreally?” 

 

Nodding his head, Ranma answered, “Yes. I mean, you may be small, but you have some REAL magical talent. We’ll just work up your stamina, and you’ll be a wrecking machine!” Ranma smiled gently. “But for now, we’ll take it slow.” Winking at Grave, he raised his head to give her a kiss on the lips. 

 

Nodding her head, Grave returned the kiss, she had been worried slightly that her new master would make her work really hard. 

 

After some time, Ranma broke the kiss with Grave. He looked at her seriously, but not harshly. “Grave, I have something to ask you.” 

 

“Mew?” the little G-Splice blinked at him. 

 

Nodding his head, Ranma said, “Grave, I know you don’t want to return to your ball just yet, but I have to tell you, I do need to tame two more of my girls tonight, and I’d hate for you to just have to sit and watch. But if you want to stay,” Ranma blushed, “You can. If you want to go back to you ball, I’ll do so. It’s all up to you.” 

 

Grave thought about it. Going back to her ball wasn’t something she wanted, but he was right, her watching him tame the other girls would be torture. “Master?” 

 

“Yes?” Ranma asked, curious as to what the girl wanted. 

 

Grave did a little pout and looked absolutely cute at that moment. “Master, when you’re done taming for the night, can you let me out again so I can sleep and cuddle with you? Please? I’ve never got to cuddle with anyone before.” 

 

At hearing the little pokégirl’s request, Ranma smiled and nodded his head. “Sure.” 

 

The little Cheetit looked him in the eyes. “Really?” 

 

Smiling, Ranma nodded his head. “I promise.” 

 

Leaning forward, Grave looked into Ranma’s eyes for awhile. Then she nodded. “Okay master. Please don’t forget.” 

 

Ranma smiled. “I promise I won’t,” he smiled a bit more, “And If I somehow do forget, I’ll let you hit me with a mallet.” 

 

Grave giggled and kissed him all over his face. “Thank you.” 

 

Ranma smiled. After she was done kissing him Grave nodded. “Okay. I’m ready.” 

 

Nodding his head, Ranma leaned over the bed to pick up his belt. He took off the PokéBall that was Grave’s and aimed it at her. “Grave! Return!” 

 

A red beam hit Grave, and the pokégirl was reduced into the red-light, and sucked back into the ball. Looking at the ball in his hand, Ranma gently kissed it and placed it back on the belt. He then took out another PokéBall and aimed. “Sheila! I screw you!” 

 

With a flash of red light, out popped an uber-cute Shaguar. 

 

Sitting up on the bed, Ranma smiled gently. “Hey, Sheila.” 

 

Sheila blinked and smiled. "Hello master,” She purred. “Is it time for a taming?” She hoped it was anyway. 

 

His smiled widening, Ranma asked, “Feeling better? Did the Healing Cycle work?” 

 

Nodding her head, Sheila stood up to stretched. “Yep.” She stretched her whole body like a cat would out to get the kinks out. “Felt really good after getting worn out during that fight.” 

 

“That’s good to hear,” Ranma said at hearing she felt better. Nodding his head, Ranma said with a smile, “Yes. You worked and fought hard today. You earned a Taming.” 

 

At those words, Sheila jumped up and down a bit. “YAY!” She then glomped onto Ranma, purring as she hugged. “THANK YOU, MASTER!!!” 

 

Laughing heartily, Ranma hugged Sheila back earnestly. 

 

Sheila nuzzled her cheek against Ranma’s as she purred loudly. She was REALLY happy she was getting a taming ahead of schedule. That never happened to her before. Hell, up until Ranma tamed her, she had NEVER been tamed before, save the first time Sextome tamed her to form a bond that is. 

 

Ranma smiled and nuzzled back. His hands went around to her shoulders, to start to pull down her ice-blue one-piece. 

 

Purring, Sheila moved her shoulders a bit so that her master could move her one-piece off easier. 

 

With Sheila’s help, Ranma had a MUCH easier time with it. He smiled as his hands pulled the one-piece down to around her thighs. Sheila wore NOTHING underneath the one-piece. “Perhaps we should buy you some panties?” Ranma asked. 

 

Sheila nodded a bit. “That would be nice.” 

 

Nodding his head to that, Ranma asked, “I wonder why you didn’t pick any up the first time I bought you girls clothing.” 

 

At her master’s question, Sheila blushed lightly. “Um, I didn’t want to bother you with it, master.” 

 

Shaking his head lightly Ranma said, “It wouldn’t be a bother.” Not wasting any more time, Ranma pulled Sheila’s clothing off of her fully. 

 

Sheila hugged Ranma tightly, plastering her frame to his. “Master?” 

 

Throwing her one-piece over the side of the bed and gently pushed Sheila back a bit. Ranma looked his little Shaguar over with a large grin on his face. “Still cute as ever.” 

 

Sheila purred at that. “Thank you, master.” 

 

Smiling back at Sheila, Ranma leaned forward and rolled atop of Shaguar. He quickly went to kissing her petite breasts. Sheila cooed and mewed when Ranma did that to her. “Masster... Yessssss!” 

 

Alternating between the breasts he kissed, Ranma’s hands weren’t idle. His right hand was down between her legs, feeling along her slit. 

 

Sheila bucked her hips in want as Ranma did that, mewling, cooing and purring the whole time. “Mmmmmasssster! Yesssss!! More!!!” 

 

Smiling at her reactions, Ranma answered, “All right.” He then began to nip at her nipples lightly as his hand moved up to rub her clit. 

 

With that, Sheila started to yowl like a little kitten in heat, bucking her hips up a little bit more and faster. “Mew!” 

 

His smile widened, Ranma said, “You kittens mewl so cutely,” before going back to lavishing her nipples and areolas of her breasts with her tongue, as his hand went from rubbing to lightly pinching her clit. 

 

Closing her eyes, Sheila moaned loudly. “So, so good. Mew!” She kept bucking her hips upwards as her body started to shake from the sensations. They were just so dammed good. 

 

However, after a few more moments, Ranma stopped. He moved back a little and stood on his knees. “So, Sheila,” he asked, starting to blush a little. “How do you want it?” As he stood on his knees, Sheila could see Ranma was VERY erect. 

 

Sheila blushed a bit, realizing that she’d soon have that piece of meat in her again. She spread her legs and looked at him shyly. “Can you tame me like this master? But, please, when you do, can you hug me to you tightly?” 

 

Ranma nodded his head. “All right then,” he answered as he began to lean forward, his hands at either side of Sheila’s head. His manhood poked a few times at her hips, missing her slit. But soon, Ranma hit true and plowed right on into the tight Shaguar. 

 

 

Arching her back, Sheila mewled loudly as her master pierced her being. She reached up and hugged him to her tightly. “Master... So good.” Her tail went around and ran up and down Ranma’s back on it’s own accord. 

 

His arms running behind Sheila's back, Ranma hugged the Shaguar back tightly, pressing her into him. He was grinding his hips against hers forcefully. “Mmm... Nice and tight.” 

 

Sheila kissed her master on the cheek lightly as he slid all the way into her. 

 

Ranma smiled and kissed her cheek back. 

 

Smiling at how her master cared for her, Sheila mewled and purred, causing her whole body to vibrate slightly. 

 

Moaning a little, Ranma pressed his body against Sheila’s tighter as his folds vibrated around his manhood. He began to nip at her shoulder lightly as he continued to grind his hips into hers. And so it went, with Ranma grinding his hips into Sheila’s hard. 

 

Sheila mewled and bucked her hips more, trying to get her master’s rod into her further and deeper. 

 

Nodding, Ranma said, “Sure thing, Sheila,” And began to thrust faster, still hugging Sheila tightly. 

 

Purring, Sheila wrapped her legs around Ranma’s waist, melding her body to his completely as he pumped his generous shaft in and out of her tight, dripping hole. 

 

As he went back and forth into his Shaguar, Ranma smiled. Sheila felt so tight around him, so hot and good. He just continued to thrust. He smiled as Sheila nipped his shoulder a bit as he thrusted in and out of her. 

 

After a few more moments, Ranma smiled a bit devilishly as a thought hit him. Grave absolutely loved it when he started to talk dirty, so maybe... 

 

Lightly nipping Sheila's ear, Ranma whispered to her, “My little love-kitten.” 

 

At her master’s words, Sheila mewed in confusion, but continued to buck her hips. 

 

Ranma blinked his eyes. No real reaction. “Guess it’s not her thing,” Ranma thought, as he licked along the rim of Sheila’s ear and thrusted harder, his hands grabbing her ass and pushing her hips into his. 

 

A shiver of pleasure going up her spine, Sheila shuddered. “Master... Please, what were you... Ooooh, talking about? Uhhh, I, mew, don’t have, mew, experience with, mew, that.” She mewled a bit more. “My old master would only, uhhh, degrade us, uhhh.” 

 

Blushing a bit, Ranma continued to thrust back and forth into his Shaguar. “Nnnn... Was... Was only, AH! Was trying to taaalk dirty.” 

 

Sheila nodded. “Mew, why didn’t, uh, mew, you say, mew, so?” Sheila shuddered and yowled as she experienced a mini-orgasm. 

 

Ranma moaned as Sheila tightened around him. He had already blown a load earlier with Grave, so managed to hold on. He settled for thrusting harder as her folds trying to keep him still. 

 

Sheila shuddered and mewled loudly as her mini-orgasm was lengthened. “Oh masterrrrrrr!! YESS! MORE!! PURRRR!!!!” 

 

Doing as Sheila asked, Ranma continued his thrusting, extending Sheila’s orgasm. After a bit more thrusting, Ranma began to grind his hips into her’s again. He brought one hand back around Sheila to her front-side and began to tease her clit as he thrust. “Do you like my cock?” Ranma forced the blush down as he asked. 

 

Nodding her head rapidly, Sheila had her eyes closed as she mewled. “Yeeesssss! So good! Uh, more please!” 

 

“You got it,” Ranma said as he then pinched Sheila’s clit tightly. He began thrusting back and forth with all his strength. 

 

Sheila started to yowl and thrash from her master’s ministrations. Yet it felt so good. Hell, she’d gladly let her master indulge in spanking and other forms of ‘kinky’ taming if it meant that she would get tamed and payed attention to. 

 

Ranma smiled at Sheila’s reactions, seeing her REALLY feel intense pleasure. He began to thrust his hips back and forth faster and faster, his hand not once leaving her clit as it pinched, tweaked, and pulled the tiny nub of nerve-bundles. 

 

Bucking her hips forward, Sheila squealed in delight and purred loudly, causing her body to vibrate some more as she tried to buck her hips in time with her master’s thrusts. 

 

Sweat pouring down his body, Ranma smiled as he thrust faster and faster. “I gotta get her to cum, or else I won't have any energy for Brit after this," Ranma thought seriously. 

 

Suddenly, Sheila’s back arched and her pussy clamped down HARD as she went through a mind-blowing orgasm. She yowled like a cat in heat as she came, milking his rod for its seed. 

 

Throwing his head back, Ranma grit his teeth, taken totally by surprise. Moaning Sheila's name, Ranma's manhood twitched and spurt wad after thick wad of semen into the little pokégirl pussy. 

 

Sheila purred and mewled loudly as her master filled her up so good. “Purrrr... Master... Luv you.” 

 

At her words, Ranma smiled. His hands went to massage the front-side of Sheila. “Love you too.” 

 

Sheila purred. 

 

Grinding his hips into Sheila, Ranma smiled. "How did I get as lucky as to get a sexy little Shaguar as you?” 

 

Looking up at her master, Sheila blushed at the praise. She then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “I think I’m the lucky one. Master, you’re so good.” 

 

Ranma smiled and kissed her back. “So are you,” Ranma answered back. It honestly amazed Ranma how he was coming to care for all these girls. It was getting to the point that he didn’t care if he EVER got back. He just wanted to be with these girls forever. 

 

The Shaguar purred a bit more loudly at that and just hugged Ranma. “Can we cuddle?” 

 

Ranma nodded his head as he cuddled up to Sheila. “For a bit, Sheila. I still have to tame Britanny tonight as well. She deserved something for her hard work today too.” 

 

Sheila nodded, she could understand, but for right now, she just wanted to be with her master. “Wanna cuddle with you all night master.” 

 

Ranma smiled. “If you want to, you can after I tame Brit,” he chuckled, “Though the bed might get crowded a bit.” 

 

Staring at her master, Sheila blinked her eyes in confusion. “Mew?” 

 

Smiling back at her, Ranma answered, “You, me, Britanny, and Grave tonight.” 

 

Sheila blinked and shrugged. It didn’t matter to her, as long as she could sleep with her master and share his warmth, she didn’t care. “Okay master.” 

 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

After cuddling with Sheila for a long while, Ranma sighed happily. “Ready to go back in your ball for a bit, Sheila?” 

 

“Okay master. But can I come out when you’re done?" The Shaguar looked at him pleadingly. 

 

Looking at Sheila with a smile, Ranma nodded his head. “Of course Sheila. I told you before I’d let you out after. I just want Brit to have some time with me alone since she had to share her first Taming session with Jetta the last time.” 

 

The uber-cute pokégirl nodded and kissed Ranma. “Okay master. I’m ready.” 

 

Ranma smiled. He bent over to where his clothes were at the side of the bed and picked up his PokéBall Belt. He aimed the PokéBall at Sheila and called out, “Sheila! Return!” Sheila was engulfed in a red beam and then zapped back into her ball. 

 

Nodding his head, Ranma put Sheila’s PokéBall away. He then noticed Sheila and Grave’s clothing was still on the floor as well. “Oops?” He shook his head. “Ah well. I’ll let them all out tonight and they’ll get their clothes.” 

 

Picking Britanny’s PokéBall off of the belt, Ranma held up the ball, and shouted, “Britanny! I Screw You!” 

 

Suddenly a tall and very well endowed Pokegirl of the Cheetit persuasion popped out of her ball in a red and white flash. Smiling brightly, Ranma greeted, “Hey, Brit.” 

 

The Cheetit looked at her master and smiled. “Purr. Hey master,” Her smile widened upon seeing him naked. “Is it time for a taming?” 

 

Nodding his head, Ranma couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. “Now, I know I just Tamed you last night, but you worked so hard earlier today, and won that PokéBattle,” he looked at her gratefully. “You earned a Taming ahead of schedule.” 

 

Smiling gratefully, Britanny hugged her master tightly, mashing his face into her breasts. “Thank you, master!” 

 

Nodding his head lightly into her chest, Ranma couldn’t help but start nuzzling her large, furry, cloth-covered mammaries. 

 

The Cheetit purred and her tail wagged as her master did that to her. She so loved it when he actually touched her breasts. 

 

After nuzzling for a few moments, Ranma pulled his head back a little. “Britanny, could you let me stand up, please?” When Britanny nodded and pulled back a bit, Ranma said “Thanks.” He moved his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. He motioned for Britanny to stand up as well. 

 

She did so. “Master?” The Cheetit asked inquisitively. 

 

Ranma smiled as he circled Brit a bit. He stopped behind her, hugging her from behind as his hands went down to her crotch to unzip the fly of her jeans. 

 

Britanny smiled and purred as she felt her master rub her cloth-covered crotch. 

 

Smiling more, Ranma unbuttoned her jeans. He kneeled as he slowly pulled them down. It was then he got to see the one-piece Brit wore was actually a thong in the back. Smiling, he kissed her butt gently, and kissed down her right leg as he slowly pulled her jeans down. 

 

Her tail wagging back and forth in happiness, Britanny resisted the urge to turn around, toss her master onto the bed and let her do all the work for him for once. 

 

Ranma watched as Britanny stepped out of her jeans. He cupped her ass with his hands, pushing the cheeks together. “Such a beautiful ass,” he complimented as he kissed it again, and again and again. 

 

Britanny purred and cooed at that. “Oooh master, you think so?” 

 

Nodding his head, Ranma answered, “Yep.” 

 

After kissing her ass a little more, Ranma stoop up again, and undid the clasp at the bottom of her one-piece, revealing her white-furred pussy to him. So, unlike Sheila’s, where he had to pull down, Ranma had to try and pull up... 

 

...Too bad Brit was taller than him, and he only got it up to the bottom of her breasts. “Brit? A little help?” Ranma asked in embarrassment. 

 

Britanny smiled and helped him take her one-piece off by lifting it over her head. “Master?” She asked as she tossed her clothing to the side, her breasts swaying gently. “I have a request master.” 

 

Nodding his head, Ranma said, “Sure. I was gonna ask you what position you wanted, or if you wanted me to do one thing more than another.” 

 

The Cheetit smiled and blushed lightly. “Master. Can you... Eat me out? Until I cum, please?” 

 

“Sure,” Ranma answered as he nodded. He then turned Brit to face him. He kissed her stomach. 

 

Britanny purred at that. “Should I lay down master? Or should I sit up and let you eat me out?” 

 

“Whichever you prefer,” Ranma answered. 

 

Britanny smiled and went over to the bed. She then lied down on her back and looked at Ranma as she spread her legs and purred at him. 

 

Looking, Britanny over, Ranma smiled. Damn. He knew he enjoyed Sheila and Grave, they were just so caring and loving. But Britanny was STILL a real beauty, a goddess with legs and tits that could get him hard instantly. 

 

The Cheetit blushed as her master looked at her lovingly. 

 

Walking over to the bed, Ranma crawled onto the bed with her. He kissed her right nipple, licking his tongue around the areola. He then kissed the furry breast tissue, and worked his way down. He had to resist the urge to giggle as her body-fur tickled his nose. As he got to her belly-button, Ranma stuck his tongue in there for a little bit and wiggled it. 

 

Smiling, Britanny giggled and purred as her master kissed and worked down her body, worshipping her like a Goddess. In her opinion, he was treating her just too kindly, but she wouldn’t complain. Nope! She enjoyed what he was doing to her too much. 

 

Withdrawing his tongue, Ranma continued to kiss down her body. He nuzzled her pubic fur and breathed her slightly musky scent in deeply. 

 

Rearing her head back, Britanny moaned at the sensations her master was giving her. “Master... You’re so good to me.” 

 

Ranma smiled up at Brit. “Well, you’re a good pokégirl.” Britanny blushed at that, but purred happily. 

 

Ranma then lowered his head down to her pussy. He started closely at it and smiled. Time for his first trip muff-diving. Placing his hands on her inner-thighs, Ranma began to expertly knead the flesh. He then went and kissed her clit. 

 

Moaning, Britanny bucked her hips upwards. She loved being eaten out. It was as much a turn on for her as when someone would play with her breasts. 

 

Kissing her clit a bit more, Ranma began to suckle on it, his hands continuously massaging her inner-thighs. 

 

Britanny moaned and whimpered as her master did that. Britanny could feel her body temperature heating up and her pussy starting to dribble out fluids as her master sucked on her clit like it was a straw. 

 

Ranma smiled and felt warmth at his chin. Pulling back, Ranma could see her pussy was becoming REALLY moist. Smiling, he dove his mouth right into her slit, suckling on her outer folds to get the love fluids in her pussy-fur. 

 

Closing her eyes tightly, Britanny arched her back slightly, moaning loudly. “Oh yes, master! More!” 

 

At Brit’s encouragement, Ranma lightly nipped at her pussy flesh, but not biting hard. He went and began to experimentally dart his tongue into her a little. 

 

The Cheetit cooed and purred as her master did that to her. She bucked her hips in want. Wanting her master to explore her folds with his tongue and ravish her insides with it. 

 

Surprisingly, Ranma actually got the hint and pressed his mouth into her folds. He stuck more and more of his tongue in slowly. 

 

The well-endowed Cheetit moaned out appreciatively. “Oh master, yesss!” She started to purr more as her master’s tongue went into her further and further. 

 

Smiling, Ranma’s tongue began to move about her inner-folds, pressing his tongue against her vaginal walls whenever he could 

 

Britanny purred and bucked her hips more. It felt so good to have her master’s tongue inside of her, teasing her and working her over. 

 

Still smiling as his tongue continued to move about her insides, Ranma nuzzled her clit with his nose as his hands continued to massage her inner-thighs. Again, he had to suppress the urge to laugh as it kind of tickled. 

 

Britanny whimpered as her master did that to her. She moaned loudly as she spasmed, her pussy fluids starting to gush out as she neared orgasm. 

 

Ranma was surprised at the amount of fluids entering his mouth. He tried to swallow faster as he continued to work her over. 

 

Again, Britanny’s body trembled and she couldn’t hold back anymore. She arched her back, yowling her master’s name and cumming all over his face. 

 

Ranma blinked and chocked a little at the sudden onslaught of fluids gushed into his mouth. He tried to swallow her fluids as best he could, but he had to pull back, coughing a bit. There was just so much. 

 

After coming down from her orgasm, Britanny looked at Ranma and her ears bent back in apology. “I’m sorry master,” She started to whimper pathetically. “Please forgive me.” 

 

Coughing a little bit more, Ranma waved his hand. “It’s... COUGH! Okay, really! COUGH, COUGH! Just never gave a girl ‘head’ before. COUGH! Didn’t expect that. I’m fine.” 

 

However, seeing her master like that, made Britanny whimper even more. She was so sorry for doing that to him. “I’m so, so sorry, master.” Tears sprang up in her eyes and threatened to leak out. The first time she got a chance to be with her master one-on-one, and look what she did to him. “I’m terrible.” 

 

Shaking his head, Ranma said, “No! You're not!” Taking a few deep lungful of air to catch his breath, Ranma smiled a Brit. “I’ll be fine. Really.” 

 

Looking at her master, Britanny just sniffled. 

 

Making a showing of licking his lips, Ranma smiled at Britanny. “How can I be mad when you taste so good?” 

 

Blinking her eyes, Britanny blushed, though her ears were still flattened back in apology. “Really?” She couldn’t believe that he wasn’t mad at her. “You’re not mad at me? Sextome would have beaten me black and purple if I did that to him.” She shuddered as she remembered how badly she came off the last time she upset Sextome. 

 

Ranma frowned. “Brit. I told you before. I’m not Sextome. I would never beat any of you girls,” he smiled gently to ease her fears as he stuck his head back down. “I care for you all too much.” Ranma then stuck his head down between her legs to lick her clean, and try to get some of what he missed. 

 

Britanny arched her back and started to purr as her Ranma licked and cleaned her legs up. He was right, he wasn’t Sextome. That bastard wouldn’t even bother to have them get cleaned after a taming, stating that since they were just fuck-toys, they didn’t deserve to get cleaned up. 

 

Getting her pussy as cleaned of her juices as he could, Ranma sat back up and looked down at Brit. “Hey, Brit... If it’s all right... Can I... Uh...” Ranma blushed a bit. “Stick it in?” 

 

The Cheetit nodded quickly. “Please, master.” 

 

Ranma smiled and got between her legs. “Thanks, Britanny.” 

 

“Purr, thank you master.” Britanny smiled at him. “Master, can I taste myself?” 

 

Ranma nodded. He leaned forward to kiss Brit, pretty sure he still had her taste in his mouth. 

 

Britanny moaned into the kiss as she could taste her fluids that were still in his mouth. It was just so good. Her arms wrapped around him as she purred into the kiss. She bucked her hips a bit, wanting his man-meat into her. 

 

Pressing his body into Britanny’s, Ranma tried to push into her. His manhood poked about her hips a few times, before hitting her slit. Ranma just thrust on in. 

 

Yowling like a cat in heat, Britanny thrashed as Ranma slid all the way into her. 

 

Ranma smiled. As he was all the way in her, he grinded his hips happily. 

 

Britanny purred and moaned as her master did that. She kissed him on the lips while her tail rubbed over his ass. 

 

Smiling at that, Ranma pulled out of the kiss and looked into her eyes. “My sexy spotted goddess,” he complimented as his hands went down to her tits massaging them; playing with the most sensitive part of her body. 

 

Closing her eyes, Britanny arched her back and yowled even louder. “I’m, ooh, uhhh, ah! N-no Goddess! OH YES! MORE!!” She started to thrash and squirm as Ranma squeezed her breasts tenderly at times, but then roughly at just the right moments. 

 

“Yes you are,” Ranma complimented as he thrust faster. “A beautiful goddess of spots and gold.” 

 

Britanny smiled, even with her eyes closed and continued to thrash under his ministrations. No one had EVER complimented her like that before. Even before she was a pokégirl. She cried out in pleasure and started bucking her hips back against his faster as her folds started to tighten up. 

 

Ranma smiled as he felt Britanny tightened up. “Love you, my goddess,” Ranma said as he kissed her, “My pokégirl,” Ranma kissed again, “My lover,” he kissed her again. “My friend, and equal.” 

 

Britanny’s eyes snapped open at that and she looked at him, even as she continued to thrust against him as best she could. “Really?” It was too much to believe. She knew that he treated her good, but he saw her as a friend and equal? Not as some sex-pet to just fuck for fun when he wanted to or when she needed it? 

 

Nodding his head, Ranma smiled brightly, and thrust harder and faster. “I can’t love those I don’t see as equals,” Ranma kissed her again. “And I certainly love you.” 

 

That did it. It wasn’t the physical pleasure buildup that caused Britanny to orgasm, no! It was the emotional buildup. She arched her back and came hard! Her folds clamping down on Ranma’s rod as her legs wrapped around his waist. “PUURRRR!!! MASTERRRR!!!” 

 

Gasping, Ranma was taken aback as Britanny’s folds clamped down on his manhood. It was a pressure unlike any others before. He hugged Britanny tightly, pressing his body into her’s as he moaned her named, orgasming hard into her as he unloaded his seed into her Cheetit cunt. 

 

Britanny yowled at this and hugged Ranma back just as tightly. The seed filling her up was just so good that amazingly, she had a second orgasm right after her first one. This caused her folds to clamp down extra tight onto Ranma’s rod. 

 

Gritting his teeth, Ranma moaned. He tried to continue to thrust a bit, to prolong her orgasm as hard as he could. It was hard too, since her folds were clamped down so tightly! 

 

From all the pleasure, shuddered and purred loudly. “MAAASSSTEEERRRRR!!!” She yelled out so loud that they could probably hear her all the way to Buckshiny. 

 

Ranma blinked and had to close his eyes and avert his face away from Britanny for a moment, as she then literally glowed brightly. She was like a mini-super-nova underneath him, but without the intense heat, although she did feel warm. 

 

Britanny purred through it all, feeling so happy. 

 

Finally, the glowing stop and Ranma lay on top of the Britanny. She looked no different, just very, very happy. Smiling in relief, Ranma kissed Brit. 

 

Britanny returned the kiss, though her eyes were barely open. “Master? I’m tired.” 

 

Ranma nodded his head. “Yeah. So am I... That was just so intense.” Smiling, he kissed Britanny on the lips. “You were wonderful.” 

 

Returning the kiss, Britanny nuzzled him. “Thank you, master. Can we cuddle all night?” 

 

Ranma smiled. “Sure,” he blushed. “I hope you don’t mind sharing. I promised Sheila and Grave they could as well after we were done.” 

 

Britanny blinked her eyes a bit then shrugged. “It’s okay, master. As long as I can cuddle with you tonight.” She then blinked as a thought came to her. “Will Grave be mad at me for hurting her in our fight? I did bust her chops up.” 

 

Shaking his head, Ranma answered, “I don’t think so. She was very understanding once I talked and Bonded to her.” 

 

The girl nodded her head. “Okay, master.” 

 

Ranma smiled. He tentatively broke away from Brit, and leaned over the bed to get his PokéBall Belt, giving Britanny a nice view of his ass. 

 

The pokégirl smiled and reached over and GOOSED Ranma’s rear end. She squeezed that firm buttocks a few times. 

 

Ranma ‘eeped’ and lifted his head up. He turned his head back and let out a sigh of relief. "Britanniiiieee...” He whined in a teasing voice to show he wasn’t upset. 

 

Britanny pouted a bit and continued to squeeze. Hey, if her master didn’t tell her to stop, why should she? His buns felt fleshy and warm under her hands. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Ranma sighed. Though he had to admit on some levels, it felt nice. “You have soft hands,” Ranma complimented. 

 

“Thank you master,” She said shyly. Even her harem sisters never complimented her on her hands. She still squeezed and rubbed her master’s ass some more. 

 

Ranma blinked as a thought hit him. “By the way, how’s your hand feeling?” 

 

Britanny stopped and held up her hands to him. “See master, all better.” Indeed they were, they looked as if they had never been hurt in the first place. 

 

Ranma smiled and kissed her hand as he sat up, the two PokéBalls in one hand of his own. “Beautiful.” 

 

Smiling, Britanny could FEEL herself blush at that. She giggled at that thought. 

 

Smiling at Britanny a moment more, Ranma threw the PokéBalls. “Sheila! Grave! I Screw You!” 

 

In a flash of light, the two Uber-cute Pokegirls of his harem popped out. The two shook their heads for a moment before smiling at Ranma. 

 

Ranma smiled back. “I remembered.” 

 

The two smiled brightly and glomped him, causing him to fall to the floor. 

 

Ranma landed on the ground with a thud. He chuckled nervously. “Guess we’re sleeping on the floor then.” He looked up at the bed where Brit was and smiled. “Care to join us?” 

 

Sheila and Grave blushed lightly from knocking their master to the floor. 

 

Giggling, Britanny smiled and hopped down onto the floor, but instead of joining them, she lifted them all up and carried them to the bed before laying them down. “Purr... I think the bed will be more comfortable than the floor.” 

 

Ranma smiled a little. “True, but it’s also drier down there,” Ranma said knowingly at Britanny. 

 

Britanny blushed at that. She forgot what a mess she made of the bed. Grave however had a solution. She waved her hands and the top blanket disappeared. 

 

Whistling, Ranma said, “Neat trick.” 

 

Grave twiddled her thumbs a bit. “It’s something I learned while my last master had me. That sorceress of his taught it to me. She said it would be able to please a master very well.” 

 

Ranma nodded his head. “Well, it’s certainly useful.” And so, Ranma happily laid beside his pokégirls, loving all their kitty goodness. 

 

Britanny allowed herself to be a pillow/extra mattress for her master and the other two pokégirls. Sheila and Grave were on either side of Ranma. And the three were purring contentedly as they all drifted off to sleep. 

 

They didn’t care that they lay there naked, it just felt so natural to them that they didn’t care. Britanny was happier than she had been in a long while, as was Sheila. Grave was happy for the first time in her life. If she had her way, she’d make sure that her master was NEVER hurt or in danger again. 

 

Ranma was just content to be with his cat-type pokégirls. So much warmth and fur, and Britanny’s breasts made a wonderful pair of pillows. “Spots and rings, spots and rings, such incredible, wonderful, beautiful things,” Ranma mumbled sleepily to himself as he was trying to cuddle with all three at once. 

 

Eventually, they all drifted off to sleep, cuddling together and sharing their warmth. They were happy now, and hopefully it would remain that way, but they didn’t know what would happen in the near future. 

 

 

 

by Philip Weigel

Ranma squinted his eyes as the sunlight decided to wake him up by cracking through the blinds to his room. He groaned and tried to move a hand to cover his eyes when he felt a pressure on it. Looking to the side a bit, he smiled lightly when he saw a rather short, small, but REALLY cute girl with golden fur, black spots and a white underside cuddling up to him and hugging his arm tightly. 

 

Purring, Grave nuzzled happily against her new Master. She had always beeen a light sleeper, a survival instinct of sorts. She just wanted to keep close to this new man in her life, always. He smiled at her and leaned his head back, sighing lightly and happily as he could feel the warm and pliable surface that he was using as a pillow move slightly underneath his head. 'Heh, who would have thought breasts could be so comfortable to rest against?' 

 

In her sleep, Britanny smiled. Even asleep the pleasure in her breasts reached her. If Ranma kept this up, Brit would be ready for another Taming. 

 

The pigtailed martial artist hugged the two cutie kittens to him tighter. It just felt so good to rest like this. He didn't know if he'd ever get back to his world, but right now, these girls needed him, so he wasn't going to let them down. 

 

As Ranma did that, Sheila nuzzled cutely against her Tamer. While Sheila may still have been asleep, the Shaguar reacted to his hugging. 

 

Grave just smiled and continued to nuzzle. "Masterrr..." She mumbled happily. 

 

"Yes Grave?" He responded quietly, so that he wouldn't wake Sheila or Britanny up. 

 

"Mew..." Grave answered quietly, just happy with her master's presence. She hadn't felt this good in... Well... Ever! 

 

Ranma chuckled quietly and gave Grave a quick squeeze, he did the same to Sheila, while rubbing the back of his head on Britanny's breasts. 'Damn, Brit's err, boobs are so soft.' He thought to himself. 

 

"Mew!" Grave mewed happily, practically glueing herself to Ranma's side as she pressed against him. 

 

"Such a cute mew." He thought to himself as he started to pet her, running his hand up and down her back, feeling her fur under his skin. 

 

Smiling at Ranma's ministrations, Grave began to purrr. She was just so happy, she couldn't explain the feeling. 

 

He smiled at hearing her purr. The him of before he got there would probably be so danged nervous just to be in a room of beautiful girls, much less naked ones, that he wouldn't know what to do, now, now it felt good to be with the girls like this. 

 

Smiling, Grave began to lean forward on top of Ranma, "Morning, Masterrr..." She greeted as she began to kiss his stomach. 

 

Ranma's grin was practically splitting his face, but he didn't care, he was happy right now. "Morning Grave. Sleep well?" 

 

"Mew!" Grave answered with a nod of her head as she began to stick her tongue in his belly-button 

 

He giggled at that, he was ticklish there. "That tickles." 

 

As Ranma started to move, he woke up another of the pokegirls. Blinking her eyes once, twice, Sheila let off the cutest yawn. 

 

Ranma blinked and turned his head to her. "Morning Sheila. Did you sleep well?" 

 

Blinking her eyes a few times to get the sleepiness out fo them, Sheila then gave Ranma the CUTEST smile. "Morning Master! I slept well! I hope you did." 

 

Ranma blinked his eyes and could feel a blush coming on. Dang, did she EVER look cute. "Yeah, I did cutie-pie." 

 

The Shaguar purred at hering her master call her cute. Still smiling, Sheila noticed what Grave was doing and decided to help; her Shaguar tongue tracing about his stomach as she licked him. 

 

Ranma started to squirm as his two Pokegirls licked around his navel area. "Hee hee, girls, I'm ticklish there." 

 

Both pokegirls smiled and began to purposely lick all about Ranma's stomach. 

 

Ranma started to giggle and kept wiggling his body, he had his head pressed to Britanny's chest as he wiggled, and even his head was moving on Britanny's breasts. "Girls, please, hee hee, I'm ticklish there, hee hee." 

 

It was then that the Cheetit of Ranma's harem began to woke up. All the movements and pressure on her breasts stirred her from sleep, but hearing her master's voice brought her to awareness. 

 

Purring, Britanny's hand came around to cradle Ranma's nutsack. "Morning, Masterrrrrr..." Britanny purred huskilly as she kissed his ear. 

 

"Girls, hee hee, come on." Ranma squirmed under the ticklish sensations his two cute kittens were giving him before gasping as Britanny grabbed him. "M, morning Brit." He gasped even more as she fondled him more and more down there. 

 

"Morning, Master," Britanny said again happily. Smiling, her hand went to grasp around his manhood. 

 

Ranma let out a low and appreicative moan as his manhood started to stiffen. Watching this, Grave and Sheila started to slow down their licking. Smiling, Britanny began to pump her master's manhood. 

 

He groaned and bucked his hips lightly as she did that. "Uh, Britanny, feels, uh, nice." He shuddered as her soft hands worked him over some more. 

 

Britanny purred. "Master? I know it's greedy, but... Could you tame me later tonight?" 

 

Ranma looked at her. "Um, I think it's Genn's turn tonight." Though he had to admit that he really liked it from her. "Britanny. I'll tame you and Genn tonight okay?" He looked at Sheila and Grave as they pouted a bit. "Do you girls want to get tamed?" Besides, it was morning and he was feeling a bit randy at that moment. 

 

Sheila and Grave looked at each other. They wanted to, but they knew their master needed to keep up his strength. And Sheila especially didn't want Genn to go without knowing the full joy of Ranma. So the girls whispered to each other a little bit, and came to a compromise. 

 

"Well, Master," Sheila started. "We'll be okay, if you give us some 'morning milk'." 

 

"Girls? Um, morning milk?" 

 

All three pokegirls smiled cattily like the felines they were. Britanny began to jerk him off again while Sheila licked the tip of his manhood, while Grave nipped at his nutsack. 

 

Ranma gasped and bucked his hips lightly as the girls worked him over. "If, huu, you meant giving me, uhh, a blowjob, you could've just, uhh, said so." 

 

Both Grave and Sheila began to purr as they worked Ranma over, vibrating his manhood a little. He groaned as he felt them do that. His hands ran down to pet their heads as they worked him over, encouraging them on. Both cat-types smield and began to lick and nip about his manhood more. Ranma's Cheetit just continued to pump her hand up and down his shaft faster and faster. 

 

Ranma closed his eyes and moaned. "Britanny, so good." 

 

"Glad you like," Britanny said as she continued to jerk Ranma off. 

 

Both Sheila and Grave moved one of their hands between their legs so they could work themselves as they licked Ranma over, playing with their own moist catgirl pussies. 

 

He started to breath heavilly from the ministrations. He could normally last longer, but there were so many different sensations coming to him at once, not to mention that he was a bit horny, even after all they did last night, so it was no surprise that he started to breath more and more heavilly with each moment. 

 

Sheila and Grave began to tub their own slits faster. Seeing their master beciem aroused turned them on like nothing else, and they wanted to get off when he did. Britanny just purred as her hand continued to move up and down her master's hard shaft. 

 

He groaned low and long as he tried to hold on, even under the onslaught of pleasure like this. But it became too much. "G, Grave, Sh, Sheila, Brit, Britanny, AHH!!" He bucked his hips as his manhood twitched and spasmed, spraying his seed all over. 

 

The cute Shaguar and the cute Cheetit quickly lifted their heads, taking quite a bit of his load onto thir faces. They licked at his manhood, tongues mingling as they got more and more of his wonderful seed. Such actions turned them on greatly and was getting both of them to cum, their pussies overflowing with their love fluids. The taller Cheetit just purred and felt herself getting sticky. God, she couldn't WAIT for another taming later this day. 

 

Ranma panted heavilly as he came down from his high. He blinked as his Pokegirls had already cleaned up the cum from his body. And he got to watch as Sheila and Grave licked each other's faces cleaned, both purring intensly. 

 

He smiled at them. "Girls." 

 

"Yes, master?" All three answered at once. 

 

"That was one HELL of a wake-up." 

 

All three feline pokegirls began to purr as they nuzzled up against their master and lover. 

 

"Good morning milk," Sheila mumbled as she nuzzled. 

 

"Really good morning milk," Grave seconded. 

 

He smiled and hugged Sheila and Grave tightly. 'Life doesn't get much better than this.' It wasn't the sex, which was great in and of itself, it was the companionship and friendship he got from the girls. Both pokegirls purred as Ranma hugged them. They began to nuzzle him back. Britanny was purring as well, hugging him from behind. God, she loved him like nothing else! 

 

"My girls, my friends, my lovers, my equals." He smiled at that, he had to admit, it was true, for him at least. 

 

Grave and Sheila blinked their eyes in surprise. Britanny, already used to this, just hugged Ranma tighter. 

 

"You girls are. You're my friends, my lovers, and... I can't love someone who isn't my equal. You girls are my equals." 

 

Both Sheila and Grave stared at Ranma, who was currently being felt up all about by the amorous Cheetit's hands. "Really?" Grave asked. 

 

"Honestly?" Sheila seconded. 

 

He nodded at them. "Yes. I know that's not how things are supposed to work. But I don't care. I was raised better than that." Well, not really, but he had come to respect people as equals to him if they earned it, and BOY had these girls earned it. 

 

It was then Ranma was covered by three sets of roaming hands. Every background noise was drowned out by the overwhelming purring. 

 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Jetta sighed as she looked between her master and her Harem-sister, Gina. The Amazonchan had Ranma rent a high-school textbook from the Greenpeace Library after the girls and Ranma had finished breakfast, (damn, those titty-kitties were hard to get back in their PokéBalls!) 

 

Honestly, Jetta would have preferred to teach her Master how he should be acting when in public, but noooo... He didn’t want to hear of it. While Jetta respected how Ranma held onto his ideals of her and the other girls being his equals, she knew that sort of talk would land them in trouble in most part of the world. “Thank the gods we’re in the Indigo League at least. It’s one of the most liberal,” Jetta thought with no small amount of relief. 

 

So, with Ranma being all pissy and whiny about not wanting to have to be such a bastard to his girls, Jetta decided to try another approach. Another thing Ranma was sorely lacking was general knowledge among kindergarteners, for crying out loud! 

 

But still, Jetta knew she wasn’t the type to teach history and stuff like that. Yes, she was knowledgeable, but most of it she learned from experience and word-of-mouth. And the Lupina wasn’t sure she could get him to listen to her without beating him over the head with something not bolted to the floor. 

 

However, Jetta knew they had one pokégirl with them who was well educated. Hell, the girl had half a dozen PhD’s in numerous fields, INCLUDING history, law, politics, and mechanics. She was the one who could get their master to understand... Looking at her master, as he watched Gina, who was skimming over the book, Jetta sighed. She had fought many a tough battles, gotten her Tamers through more than one tournament. So why the hell did this possible situation scare her more than anything else? 

 

Shaking her head, Jetta put thoughts about having a child to the back of her mind. She had to help Gina teach their master about the way the world worked. 

 

“Well, Master,” Gina started, trying to sound as authoritative as she could. “Before you learn anything, you need to know why there are pokégirls and how the world came to be like this. I can safely say it all started with one man. Sukebe.” 

 

Blinking his eyes, Ranma asked, “Sukebe?” 

 

“Yes. Born as Jim Sukotto, Sukebe was master of technology and magic. He was the person responsible for the creation of pokégirls and the scars created from his war. A great pervert, mage, and scientist, he created the pokégirls as his slaves and later as his way to get revenge. After he was discovered to be doing genetic experiments by reporter Linda McKenzie, it was initially thought his first lab was destroyed. From the destroyed lab came the cursed Jusenkyo Spell Dump.” 

 

Ranma sat up straight. “Jusenkyo?” 

 

“Yes,” Gina answered. “Several years later, Sukebe came back and whne he did, he used his powers to unleash a nightmare to the people of the Earth. A war that would become known as ‘Sukebe’s Revenge’. The Revenge lasted from 10 BS to 0 AS, although some researchers and historians argue it started in 11 BS, since that is when the first reports of ‘humanoid monsters’, the pokégirls first appeared in remote areas. It was believed that at the end, after his pokégirls were turned back on his troops, that he was destroyed in the Battle of the San Bay. However, there does not exist any proof that he was in fact killed.” 

 

Raising a hand, Ranma asked, “BS and AS?” 

 

“Before and After Sukebe,” Gina answered simply. “Now, I know you know what pokégirls are, but do you know the two types?” 

 

Ranma blinked his eyes. “Elements?” 

 

“No, Domestic and Feralborn.” At her Master’s headshake, Gina explained, “There are two categories of pokégirls, Domestic and Feralborn. Feralborn pokégirls are birthed, usually by parthenogenesis, by pokégirls who have themselves gone Feral. Since they spend their formative years living like wild beasts, they are very animalsitic in thought and possess strong powers,” Gina looked at Jetta. “From my understanding, Jetta was a borderline Feralborn when she was birthed, since her mother was Feral when it happened.” 

 

Jetta frowned. “I was born human though. I maintain humanistic thoughts!” 

 

“True enough, which still makes you a Domestic.” Gina said. “Domestic pokégirls are ones that were either born in a Breeder’s farm or were a human female that underwent Threshold, like my sister and I.” Gina sighed. Shaking her head, she continued. “Domestic pokégirls normally have less power than a Feralborn ones, but will possess more intelligence. It is possible to increase a Feralborn pokégirl’s intelligence, but most Tamers consider this is a waste of time when they could be enhancing their combative skills. All pokégirls have a lifespan equal to that of humans, save those with the Longevity enhancement.” 

 

“How so?” Ranma asked, not knowing what ‘longevity’ meant. 

 

“Longevity enhancement can make a pokégirl live for centuries. They undergo their first puberty normally, but only undergo their second one when they reach middle age for them, which can take hundreds of years. Pokégirls all have strong desires to have sex, to a greater or lesser degree depending on the specific type of pokégirl, but these hormones only kick in during their first puberty, which happens around the same time a human girl would undergo maturity. Pokégirls are infertile as far as normal reproduction goes, being able to bear young only from parthenogenesis. There are several categories of pokégirls which describe what abilities they have or what their general attitude is like. These abilities are now used in many things aside from combat, as most technology was destroyed during Sukebe’s War. While some hate pokégirls, most understand that this is the only way humans will survive in this chaotic world. 

 

Ranma nodded his head to this. Although some terms like ‘parthenogenesis’ and ‘longevity’ flew over his head. Still, he knew if he asked, he’d probably get a long, boring explanation. And sticking to the ninth tenant of the Saotome School of Anything Goes, ‘If you don’t understand, fake it’, Ranma just continued to nod his head like one of those bobbing-figures. 

 

Still, one thing DID make him curious. “What can you tell me about Jusenkyo?” After all, if there WAS a Jusenkyo in this world, Ranma might be able to find a cure for his damned curse! (Which, oddly enough, had barely made an appearance since he got to this world.) 

 

Gina blinked her eyes in surprise at her master’s interest, although it impressed her he was taking this seriously. “The Jusenkyo Spell Dump is an unholy land near where the first of Sukebe’s labs was. After the labs destruction, many relics and experiments filtered down to a land that was transformed into a nightmarish area, filled with mutated plants and no animals, and several thousand springs of water. These springs are the actual horror; anyone who touches a spring is completely transformed into a pokégirl! These transformations are permanent; there is no known way to reverse or cure them. The Jusenkyo area is a Forbidden Zone, open only to pokégirl researchers and the upper people of the Pokégirl Leagues. Even so, many people venture there so that they can say they visited this twisted land, or to find some person who had a brush-in with a spring and capture them.” 

 

Frowning a little, Ranma nodded his head. Damn. Another dead-end. “Ah well... Anything else I should know?” A thought hit Ranma. “How about how the hell those PokéBall thingies work? 

 

Gina nodded her head, pleased that her master was being so inquisitive. A person only learned when they wanted to. “The PokéBalls is a piece of technology that was designed from stolen blueprints from one of Sukebe’s labs. This item allows a Tamer to catch a pokégirl and keep them in a container the size of a large baseball. PokéBalls are electronically registered to the one that owns them with a PokéDex. Pokégirls kept in PokéBalls are normally subjected to pleasure/pain training to obey their Tamer, during which they are instructed to repeat phrases of submissiveness and obedience.” 

 

Ranma gawked at Gina. “What!?” 

 

“Yep,” Jetta spoke, familiar with the experience. “Compliance and obedience are rewarded with sexual pleasure. Resistance and defiance is punished with mild but shocking pain and nausea.” Jetta smirked. For decades, she had been able to stand up to those PokéBalls for the most part, only recently letting them sink in. After all, she had a Tamer who deserved her full attention. 

 

Ranma nodded. “Do those things do anything else to you girls.” 

 

Nodding her head, Jetta answered, “Despite being physically in a state of suspended animation, we’re still awake while inside PokéBall, in order to undergo the training. I can honestly say that time seems much longer inside the PokéBall, with minutes seeming like hours to them.” Jetta shrugged. “Although I hear some pokégirls who are fully compliant with the training are able to pretty much ignore it, and can even sleep. 

 

“Also, Master,” Gina spoke up, “Pokégirls in a PokéBall can be transported back to storage where they can undergo healing and Taming cycles. Catching a pokégirl in a PokéBall links that PokéBall to that pokégirl. Until the data is wiped from it, it cannot be used to capture another pokégirl, and its recovery beam will only affect the pokégirl it’s keyed to. PokéBall are registered to the Tamer who uses them by having information loaded into them via a PokéDex. All PokéBalls act as contraceptives, more as an added precaution against parthenogenesis than anything else, since pokégirls aren’t fertile until they become pokéwomen.” 

 

Ranma nodded his head as he heard about the PokéBalls. They sounded like they were hell on a pokégirl. And there was that damn word again. ‘Parthenogenesis’. 

 

Shrugging, Ranma just mumbled, “What else?” 

 

”Well, you should probably know how a Tamer becomes a Tamer, and what their main purpose is,” Gina said. 

 

“Sure,” Ranma mumbled, his eyelids starting to feel heavy. 

 

*CRASH*! 

 

Letting out an ‘eep’, Ranma jumped from where he sat, seeing a broken lap on the floor to his right. 

 

“Pay attention, Ranma!” Jetta snapped. “You need to know this stuff!” 

 

“All right, all right,” Ranma said, waving a hand in effort to placate the irritated Lupina. 

 

Nodding her head, Jetta said, “Gina, explain.” 

 

Staring at the spot Jetta had thrown the lamp, Gina nodded her head slowly. “A Tamer is a person whose primary job is to make sure that the Feral pokégirls of the world don’t finish what Sukebe tried to do. In order to do this, they must Tame other pokégirls to fight for them, as the only effective way to fight a pokégirl is with another pokégirl.” 

 

Snorting, Ranma said, “Yeesh! I could probably take on a pokégirl if I wanted to,” Ranma said, a bit of his pride coming to the fore. “I mean, you girls are pretty good, but you’re on par with a lot of my rivals, if not a little better. I could handle myself.” 

 

The Lupina and Amazonchan gave each other a look that said, ‘Yeah, right!’ Coughing into her hand, Gina continued to explain what a Tamer is to Ranma. “In order for a Tamer to be official, they must pass a somewhat easy test to gain their basic license. After passing the test, Tamers will be given identification saying what they are (normally a PokéDex), six empty PokéBalls, a copy of the award-winning book, ‘Taming for Dummies’, and congratulations. In order for them to have more than six pokégirls, they must pass a more advanced test for a storage license. When a Tamer reaches a rank of Level 65, they are allowed to take yet another test. This will allow a Tamer to have eight pokégirls on rotation at once, instead of six. However, the two now allowed out are not for fighting, and must be listed under non-combative rolls such as cooking, teaching, or something along those lines.” Gina looked at Ranma and added, “Sextome already passed all those tests. It’s why you haven’t had to send Grave or one of us into storage, since your PokéDex probably automatically enlisted her under a non-combative role.” 

 

Speaking up, Jetta added, “And you probably should switch that position with Genn. She’s still low on energy, and I think the new G-Splice would be better for battle.” 

 

Ranma nodded and asked, “How do I do that?” 

 

“With this,” Gina answered as she held up his PokéDex. She opened it and started fiddling around with it as she continued to explain more about Tamers. “Tamers are considered to be fulfilling a League function in their jobs, but they are not paid for what they do. They survive by living off the land, as detailed in ‘Taming for Dummies’, since the book has everything a Tamer needs to know, and by frequently visiting the ever-helpful PokéCenters. Most Tamers have family and friends they can also count on for extra cash, clothing, food, and shelter as well. Additionally, most PokéBattles against a Gym Leader involves a modest cash prize if the Tamer defeats the Gym Leader (along with the badge). Some Tamers also have pokégirls who can produce food and drink (such as a Chickenlittles, KhangAssCunts, Milktits, etc.) with them as well, and many pokégirls can fish, gather plants, and prepare food as well. 

 

Scratching his head, Ranma bluntly asked, “How come you’re telling me all this instead of letting me use that book you keep mentioning. ‘Taming for Dummies’.” 

 

Sighing, Gina answered, “Because Sextome already tore out the pages and used them as toilet paper long ago.” 

 

Frowning, Ranma grumbled, “Aw, crap.” 

 

“You could say that again,” Jetta mumbled irritably. That Sextome always was such an inappreciative bastard. May he rot in hell. 

 

Leaning back, Ranma mumbled, “Anything else?” 

 

Scratching her chin, Gina answered, “Well, you should probably know about storage.” 

 

“Storage?” Ranma asked, lowering his head down in thought. 

 

“Yes,” Gina said. “As I mentioned earlier, a registered Tamer may take a test, one more difficult than the test to become a Tamer, in order to have a storage account. This allows him to store pokégirls in excess of his personal six. Stored pokégirls are kept in their PokéBalls inside the storage chamber. Unlike with a normal PokéBalls, the storage chamber interfaces with the PokéBall so that the ‘balled pokégirls are in a true state of suspended animation, mentally and physically. Storage place tend to be in PokéCenters, like most of pokégirl-related functions. While there is no limit on the amount of pokégirls that can be kept in storage, virtually all leagues have a time limit on how long a pokégirl can be kept in storage at a stretch before the one who captured her loses her. Note that this time limit is only for consecutive time; a pokégirl can be brought out for an afternoon and that’d be enough to “reset” her time in. The storage device itself keeps track of how long each pokégirl has been there and who owns her, via the information in the pokégirls. Pokégirls left in storage too long become property of the Leagues. What is done with them varies on the league in question; some turn them over to Breeders, some use them as free “starting” pokégirls for new Tamers, some release them into the wild, and some even euthenize them! Whatever the method, it’s embarrassing to a Tamer to lose pokégirls via staying in storage too long, since it reflects badly on their ability to manage their pokégirls.” Looking over at Jetta, Gina said, “Good thing Master doesn’t use the Storage Units, right?’ 

 

Jetta nodded her head. “Most definitely.” Shaking her head, Jetta looked at Ranma and asked, “What else do you feel confused about?” 

 

 

 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Jetta nodded her head. “Most definitely.” Shaking her head, Jetta looked at Ranma and asked, “What else do you feel confused about?” 

 

For his answer, Ranma just fell over onto his side, a snot-bubble enlarging and shrinking on his right nostril. 

 

“WAKE UP, RANMA!!!” Jetta yelled quite irritably, as she started to tear a desk off from the bolts that connected it to the floor. 

 

Shaking her head, Gina just mumbled, “Oh, Master...” 

 

(------) 

 

With a sound that was reminiscent of a dozen hollowed-out whiffle-bats being swung back and forth, the teleportation marker at the front of the Floating Magical Island of Vain had someone come in. 

 

Séance Leer stood on the marker that was the sigil of a pentagram. Looking about, he could see Mages, both male and female walking about on their business, usually a pokégirl or two following their owners. He grunted as he made his way towards the Local Healer’s/PokéCenter. He needed to get the two pokégirls he still had healed up. “So I can start over.” 

 

Sighing, Séance kept a slow pace; knowing that this was just not his week. 

 

(------) 

 

“Ow, damn it,” Ranma grumbled as he rubbed the side of his head. “What the heck was that for, Jetta?” 

 

The Lupina’s eye twitched considerably. “Ranma! How could you just fall asleep!? We’re trying to teach you as best we can, but it’s no good if you fall asleep!” 

 

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Ranma apologized. “Sorry. I kinda get bored when people give lectures. And I was up late last night anyway Taming some of the girls.” 

 

Rolling her eyes, Gina mumbled, “Well, he certainly makes excuses like a Tamer at least.” 

 

Blushing so that he looked like a ripe tomato, Ranma averted his eyes from his pokégirls. Man, did it ever suck having to be the master of a bunch of women who were so much smarter than you some times. 

 

(------) 

 

“Hello again, Séance,” A NurseJoy greeted the young apprentice mage/pokégirl tamer as he walked into the reception area of the PokéCenter. “What service is it that I may perform for you today?” 

 

Moving locks of black hair from his face, Séance took two PokéBalls off of his belt and placed them on the counter that the NurseJoy was working at. “Healing Cycle for these two.” 

 

Blinking her eyes, the NurseJoy said, “Two, I thought you had three...pokégirls...” The NurseJoy trailed off at the look on Séance’s face. “Oh. I’m sorry.” 

 

Shaking his head, Séance just snorted in disgust. “Look, it wasn’t much of a loss. Just heal what I have left, Joy.” 

 

“Sure, Séance,” the NurseJoy responded as she took the two PokéBalls and carried them over to the Healing Machine. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” 

 

Not bothering to answer her, Séance turned and started to leave. All he said was, “I’ll be back in a few hours. Hold my pokégirls until then.” 

 

Nodding her head slowly, the NurseJoy of the Vain PokéCenter answered, “All right.” 

 

Watching the young Tamer leave in such a foul mood, the NurseJoy shook her head. “So much rage and contempt for one so young. Very sad indeed.” 

 

(------) 

 

Ranma stared at Gina blankly. “Parthenogenesis is WHAT!?” 

 

“Self cloning,” Jetta answered bluntly. 

 

“WHAT!?” Ranma asked again, not believing what he was hearing. 

 

Sighing, Gina answered, “I’ll explain one more time. Parthenogenesis is a form of asexual reproduction among pokégirls. This can only happen to pokégirls, not pokéwomen. The pokégirl spontaneously becomes pregnant, with no apparent trigger. The pregnancy takes the normal amount of time, but the children born are always pokégirls of the exact same type as the mother, usually in litters of two to five. The newborns grow up to be physical clones of their mother, with the same eye and hair color, birthmarks, that sort of thing. While parthenogenesis can theoretically strike any pokégirl, it usually only happens to Feral ones, with the only known exceptions being when a Breeder uses a Breeding Chamber to artificially incite parthenogenesis in a pokégirl he owns. 

 

Still wide-eyed, Ranma scratched his head. “So you CAN become pregnant? Dang! And here I thought only Jetta and Genn could get pregnant,” Ranma said, not noticing his Lupina wince. 

 

“In a sense,” Gina. “That’s why PokéBalls act as contraceptives, as to prevent parthenogenesis.” 

 

Nodding his head, all Ranma could say was, “Dang.” 

 

(------) 

 

“Ghaleon!” Séance called out as he entered the research laboratory of wizard and pokégirl researcher, Ghaleon. “Are you in here, Prof?” 

 

No answer. 

 

Straining his ears, Séance could heard the strings of a sitar playing. “He’s in his courtyard,” Séance mumbled as he then started storming through the entrance, looking for a door that would lead to behind Ghaleon’s lab. He found one rather easily. 

 

Outside, Séance did indeed find the good professor of magical pokégirl sciences. The elder white-haired gentleman who didn’t look a day over twenty, (thanks to his Youthful Vigor Blood Gift) was wearing a purple tunic and sandals rather than his black robes, and playing the sitar rather skillfully. Yes, he was deep into his own trance music. 

 

Walking over to Ghaleon, Séance coughed a little to clear his voice. “GHALEON!” Séance then shouted again, only this time into the man’s pointed-ear. 

 

A string of his sitar sprung loose as Ghaleon fell over onto his side from the sheer force of Séance’s shout. Wiggling a finger in his ear for a moment to try and regain his hearing, Ghaleon stared flatly at his sometimes-apprentice. “You bellowed?” 

 

Séance looked at his sponsor seriously. “Prof. Ghaleon, we have a problem.” 

 

“Do tell...” Ghaleon mumbled as he looked at the broken sitar string. Damn it! He had just gutted a Catgirl to make these strings last week! 

 

Frowning, Séance spoke out, “I’m serious!” 

 

“So am I, you idiot!” Ghaleon shouted back at his feeble-minded apprentice. “These strings just don’t grow on trees, you know!?” 

 

Wincing a little at his trainer’s verbal reprimand, Séance calmed down enough to speak in a more even tone. “Prof. Ghaleon, I’m serious. We’ve got a very serious problems on our hands.” 

 

“Oh?” Ghaleon asked, staring sideways at his apprentice. “Like what?” 

 

“One concerning Sextome,” Séance said irritably. 

 

Nodding his head at that, Ghaleon seriously asked, “Did the Daimon I gave you do the trick and help you win back that very rare Rack-Shasa?” 

 

Shaking his head, Séance muttered, “Not exactly.” 

 

Leaning forward, Ghaleon said, “Do tell...” 

 

(------) 

 

Cracking his back, Ranma asked, “Can we break for lunch yet?” 

 

“No, Master,” Gina said as she shook her head. “You need to learn as much as you can. While you have the chance too.” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Ranma asked, “Do I gotta?” 

 

“Yes, Ranma,” Jetta spoke up. She loved the kid, she knew she did. But right now, he had REALLY been trying her nerves. “You have to understand, there will be severe consequences if you get caught! We can’t just let you shoot your mouth off without knowing what people talk about or how they act. Hell, it might have been dumb luck you got us through that first PokéBattle with Séance!” 

 

Of course, deep down Jetta knew Ranma did so well because of ingrained instinct, it just had to be. But she wasn’t going to tell him that. Nope! She felt he needed some incentive to learn this, and she didn’t want him getting a swelled head like a lot of Tamers tend to get. 

 

Sighing, Ranma sat back and wrapped his arms behind his head. “Okay, okay... I’ll wait... Well, what do you suggest we talk about now?” 

 

“Speaking of PokéBattles,” Gina piped up, “Perhaps you should hear a rundown of pokégirl elements, Master. It will give you at least a basic idea of how you should use us and fight against other pokégirls in PokéBattles.” 

 

Nodding her head in agreement, Jetta said, “Yes, Gina, I think that would be for the best. This way, Ranma will understand how to use us efficiently in fights.” 

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma said, “All right.” Though, truth be told, Ranma would prefer to fight his own battles. Too bad no one here seemed to know how to fight without using pokégirls. 

 

Looking at her master, Gina said, “First we’ll go over the elements you’ve seen, and then I’ll tell you about the others. The most common type of pokégirls are the ‘Normal-type’. These are the most underestimated, because most uneducated people assume that since they have no special elemental skills, that they are therefore easy to defeat. Many people who encounter the more aggressive Normal-type pokégirls normally don’t survive the encounter. However this is rare, as most Normal-type pokégirls are peaceful and domesticated. There are also many subdivisions of Normal, those being the animal categories as many Normal-types take the traits of animal categories of certain animals that existed before the time of Sukebe. Jetta for example is a Normal-type, her species category being wolf.” 

 

Nodding, Ranma looked at Jetta, and shrugged it off. “All right.” 

 

Seeing her master accept that, Gina continued. “While not suited for combat most of the time, they possess many skills that are useful outside of combat and also have a higher amount of intelligence then other elemental pokégirls, barring the Magic and Psychic-types. Most commonly, they are strong against Ghost-types, but weak against Fighting-type pokégirls.” 

 

Ranma nodded his head. “What about you, Gina?” 

 

Gina said, “Well I, Britanny, and to a lesser extent, Sheila, are Fighting-type pokégirls. Fighting-type pokégirls are some of the hardest pokégirls to recognize, as most of us look like normal females, at least until we start picking up steel girders and bend them! This type of pokégirl is usually domesticated and works with normal people since they are so easily mistaken as a human female unless they show off their powers. Some fighters also use weapons to augment their skills or posses a natural affinity for a certain weapon and take such skills into incredible realms of mastery. The majority of Fighting-type pokégirls are found in the Joketsuzoku preserve, a place of training and learning of the most powerful Fighter skills.” 

 

Ranma gawked. “Joketsuzoku!?” There were analogues of the Amazons here TOO!? Oh that was just freaking perfect! 

 

“Yeah,” Gina said. “What about it?” 

 

Shaking his head, Ranma said, “Nothing. What else can you tell me about Fighting-types?” 

 

“Well, Fighting-types are naturally strong against Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, and Steel-type pokégirls. Unfortunately, we Fighting-types have a natural weakness against Flying and Psychic-types. 

 

Ranma nodded his head. Okay. I remember Jetta said Sheila is an Ice-type. What’s that all about?” 

 

“Well,” Gina started, “Originally thought of as a sub-division of Water, Pokégirl Researchers discovered that Ice and Water-types were completely different. Ice-type pokégirls are extremely difficult to Tame due to the fact that they by nature are loners and trying to Tame them usually requires special conditions, (especially for the Tamer!) 

 

Ranma blinked his eyes. “But Sheila was VERY affectionate.” 

 

“Well, you have to remember, she also has the sub-division of Fighting-type,” Gina explained. “Icce-types are also rare to find, since they only live in arctic temperatures. The only reason why an Ice pokégirl would be in a climate other than their liking is because they were either raised in such a one, (Domesticated) they are Tamed and their owner is in such a climate, or they are seeking something, (normally revenge). Ice pokégirls will also hunt down someone if they feel they have been wronged, but a smart person being hunted will run as fast as they can to someplace warm where an Ice-type will normally give up the chase for then. But woe to those that tempt fate a second time! Ice-types are not only strong against Flying, Ground, other Ice, and Plant-type pokégirls, but they are also one of the few elementals that can stand up to the rare and very powerful Dragon-type pokégirls. However, they are normally weak against Fighting, Fire, Rock, and Steel-type pokégirls.” 

 

Ranma nodded his head to that. “Okay. Well what about Genn? She’s the same type of pokégirl that Séance guy used.” 

 

Shrugging her shoulders, Gina explained, “Little is known about Magic-type pokégirls. Researchers that try to gain one always seem to lose it as soon as they get it, or they get into some predicament that forces them to release their pokégirl. What is known is that Magic-types are capable of using abilities that act like an elemental attack. The pokégirl herself seems to choose what skills they learn. There are two types of pokégirls in Magic-type; strong and weak. Pokégirls like FairyCute possess little magical powers while pokégirls like Megami seem to possess strong powers. Research has yet to determine what the limits are for Magic-type pokégirls.” 

 

Ranma nodded his head again. “That’s good...” He said in a monotone voice. 

 

Gina nodded. “Indeed. Shall I explain more, Master?” 

 

“...” 

 

“Master?” Gina asked curiously. 

 

Ranma fell over onto his side, a snot-bubble enlarging and shrinking on his right nostril. 

 

“DAMN IT, RANMA!” Jetta shouted. “I SAID, PAY ATTENTION!” 

 

 

by Philip Weigel

Seance Leer looked at Prof. Ghaleon and shook his head in a negative fashion. "I didn't win back that rare Rack-Shasa. Dammed Sextome won the battle and took away my G-Splice. Not that she was all that good in the first place." 

 

The older man nodded, 'hmm'ing. 

 

"Dammit! If only I hadn't underestimated his Shaguar!" 

 

"Oh?" Ghaleon asked with a raised eyebrow. "A Shaguar huh? I don't see how you could have underestimated one of those things. You know as well as I do that they're fairly tough fighters, even against psychic, magic and fire Pokegirls." 

 

Seance scoffed at him. "Little bitch looked like she wasn't even a teenager. So I didn't think she was that strong, and she took down my Sorceress and weakened my Daimon for that bastard's Cheetit to finish off." 

 

"A Cheetit?" The older man asked in a slightly surprised voice. "Hmm, not exactly a common Pokegirl is it?" 

 

"Nope. But the bastard got lucky and took out my Daimon, then I let my G-Splice out and the little wench goes and loses." Seance sneered a bit at that. "I left her behind, no use in using something that weak." 

 

Ghaleon nodded, he could easilly understand. After all, you don't use weak Pokegirls to win matches. "Well, I think what cost you that match was his Shaguar." 

 

"Gee, you think?" Seance asked in a slightly sarcastic tone of voice. 

 

The professor ignored it and continued. "So I think you'll need a powerful fire-type to be able to win against him. However, you may need another Pokegirl for backup." 

 

"Backup? What backup?" 

 

The older man cleared his throat and stood up, beckoning Seance to follow him. "Well, she's a Heroine, and no one in Vain wants her, I was going to send her away, but apparently you need some help." 

 

Seance narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "A fighting-type? I'm a magic-type trainer, not a fighting type trainer." 

 

Ghaleon chuckled and nodded. "I know. No one would suspect you would have a fighting-type now would they?" 

 

Seance nodded, it made perfect sense to him. The next time that he and Sextome went head-to-head he'd be the winner out of surprise. "Okay, what about this fire-type then?" 

 

"Ah! I'm glad you asked, Seance. She's a Vixxen, and you know how powerful those Pokegirls can get." 

 

Seance nodded and started chuckling, rubbing his hands together. FINALLY, he had something to take down Sextome! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" 

 

"Seance, could you NOT do an evil villian cackle here?" 

 

"Oops! Sorry Professor." 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Looking back and forth between her master rubbing his head, and the now broken chair, Gina had to admit that perhaps the Lupina was getting a wee-bit hasty. “Jesus, Jetta! What are you trying to do, kill him?” 

Blushing quite a bit, the Lupina was looking quite ashamed. Here, she had a master who would be the kindest to them, practically move mountains to please them, and here she was, pounding on him when Gina’s lectured bored him to tears. “I’m sorry, Master,” Jetta apologized, for once truly sounding like a kicked puppy. “I... I don’t know what came over me.” 

Shrugging, Ranma wiped a few woodchips off of his shoulder. “Puh-leeze! It’s okay, Jetta. The tomboy hits harder than ya’.” 

Jetta and Gina blinked. Ranma got hit by a Tomboy? Since when did they come across one. Both pokégirls had a similar ling of thought. If they found that Tomboy, they’d show the weak, little Fighting-type what for! 

Scratching his head, Ranma didn’t know why the girls looked so upset. “Was it the chair?” He wondered. Why would they be so upset about the chair? After all, he was hit by harder things before, like tables, bicycles of death, wooden signs, mallets... 

Clenching her fists, Gina spoke up quietly. “Masterrr...” 

“Yeah, Gina?” Ranma asked. 

“If you ever see that Tomboy again,” Jetta spoke up, “Point her out to us, okay?” 

Blinking his eyes at the way they asked that, Ranma shrugged. He didn’t know if he was ever going to be able to get back, but hey, it wouldn’t be so bad if he got to bring his pokégirls back with him. Eventually Ranma managed to answer, “Okay.” 

Both Jetta and Gina nodded at that answer. Good. They SOOOO wanted to teach that impetuous Tomboy a lesson. 

An involuntary shiver went up Ranma’s spine as the two started to chuckle evilly. “Uh... Girls?” 

“Yes, Ranma?” Jetta answered almost immediately. 

“What is it, Master?” Gina asked right after Jetta spoke. 

“This is probably gonna sound odd coming from me,” Ranma said. “But how about you get to telling me about the other types of pokégirls?” Ranma asked. “I mean, I already know about what I have, but aren’t there others?” 

Smiling at her Master’s eagerness to learn, Gina answered, “Why yes, Master. There are far more than just Normal, Fighting, Magic, and Ice.” 

“Okay,” Ranma said. “Like what?” 

“There are many types, so first we’ll start off with the first three elemental types that truly researched, categorized for what they truly were, and are most common types to find. Water, Fire, and Plant.” 

Nodding his head, Ranma said, “All right. What about ‘em?” 

“Well, Master,” Gina stared, “Pokégirls of the Water-type are usually peaceful and passive. These pokégirls thrive in the waters of the world, whether they are fresh-water or salt-water, since Sukebe seemed to have made most Water pokégirls able to survive in either type, though some prefer one to the other. While normally fun loving and cuddly, Water pokégirls can fight and are usually well suited for combat with a wide variety of ranged-attacks and several useful defensive skills. For Tamers who wish to travel, the use of larger pokégirls can act as transport to other islands if they lack a large Flying pokégirl. Also, all Water pokégirls are capable of hunting down the fish that still live in the seas as a food source. By their general nature, Water-types are usually strong against Fire, Rock, and other Water-type pokégirls, and weak against pokégirls of the Electric, Ice, and Plant elements. 

Nodding his head, Ranma considered the possibility of getting a Water-type pokégirl. Granted, it would have been a pain in the ass, (water was NEVER Ranma’s friend) but it would have its definite uses. “Okay, continue please,” Ranma asked nicely. 

Scratching her chin, Gina continued, “Next I’ll talking about pokégirls of the Fire element. Fire-type pokégirls are often hard to control and Tame, with Feral Fire pokégirls being some of the hardest to win their loyalty. However, once their loyalty is gained it is somewhat impossible to retrain them to a different person. Fire-type pokégirls train often and quickly learn new elemental skills, however they lack non-combative skills. In combat, they’re best used against pokégirls that are Bug, Ice, Plant, Steel, and other Fire-types. However, a Fire-type pokégirls is weak when PokéBattling against a Ground, Rock, or Water-type pokégirl.” 

Nodding at what Gina said, Ranma asked, “And how about the Grass one you were talking about?” 

“They’re called Plant-types, not ‘Grass’, Master,” Gina corrected before continuing. “Plant pokégirls are a biology and chemist dream, although few people would ever think to call them that. Plant pokégirls are normally self-sustaining and require little to eat and drink. Their bodies are capable of creating a variety of powders that can affect any being, (depending on level) and are needed to create some specialty potions and/or poisons. Researchers cherish having Plant-type pokégirls to study as many useful items, (such as the primitive forms of antidotes and healing potions) were based off of the regenerative powers in Plant pokégirls. Also, pokégirls of this type sometimes have some latent psi-talent to sense what type of plants are in the general area, making them useful for people trying to live off the land. Some also possess a rare ability to regenerate lost limbs or organs, and anti-pokégirl abuse laws say that limb removal of ANY pokégirl is forbidden just to see if they do possess such a skill or for use in experimentation,” Gina sighed, “But some Pokégirl Researchers conveniently ‘forget’ this rule at times. For PokéBattles, it’s best to use a Plant-type against Electric, Ground, Rock, Water, or other Plant pokégirls, and they are weak against pokégirls that are of the Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, and Poison elements.” 

Ranma nodded his head. He was used to living off the land; foraging for his own food. It was one of the few useful skills his father taught him on that damned training journey. And it sounded like a Plant-type pokégirl would be helpful in that respect. “Okay, Gina. What about others?” 

“Well, Master, there are also Electric-type pokégirls.” 

Blinking his eyes, he remembered Gina mentioning that element. “What about ‘em?” 

“Well, Master, most Electric-types are a combination with Normal-types and possess skills from both areas. Normally it is rare to see a Tamer use one as they are very irritable and accidents happen frequently during Taming,” Gina then shrugged, “But some Tamers swear by Electrics as some of the best pokégirls. This type has few skills usable outside of combat so the majority of people who use these kinds of pokégirls are Tamers and Researchers. Pokégirl Researchers are constantly trying to find new ways of controlling energy or storing it, making Electric-types famous as being a Pokégirl Researcher’s dream, (wet or dry). Some people even make a living hunting electric pokégirls and selling them to researchers. As for combat, Electric-types will usually mix up speed abilities with elemental attacks, as their physical strength and endurance are sorely lacking. They are okay against other Electric-types, but REALLY good against pokégirls of the Flying, Steel, and Water elements. But still, they can get pounded down by Dragon, Ground, Plant, and Rock-type pokégirls 

Ranma nodded his head. “Basically, I should stay away from Electric-types?” 

“Not necessarily,” Jetta spoke up. “While you’re not a researcher, an Electric-type is pretty useful to a Tamer for PokéBattles,” Jetta smirked, “Although I think you’ve got enough on your plate.” 

Blushing at the smile Jetta gave him, Ranma just mumbled, “Okay, okay... So, Gina, continue, please.” 

“Yes, Master,” Gina chirped. “There are also Bug-type pokégirls. Many Bug-type pokégirls are a deviation of Poison-types, but are often mindless drones that conform to a queen or are merely Feral no matter what. They often have stinger or spore attacks, as well as bug-like wings. They often have other bug-like appendages, such as pincers, multiple arms, insectoid eyes, or claws on their arms for climbing. And when Taming season comes around in the spring, Bug-type pokégirls are just violent and irritable, looking for someone to mate with and later eat, so best stay away from them,” Gina sighed, “However, some cane be tamed and used for PokéBattles, so they should be used against Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, and Psychic-type pokégirls, but never Fire, Flying, or Rock-types, since they’ll get squished like the bugs they are.” 

Ranma nodded, “Basically what you’re saying is, if I see a Bug pokégirl is to run like hell if I have the option to?” 

Nodding her head, Gina answered, “Yes, Master.” 

Ranma huffed. He was Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Martial Arts! He didn’t run... Unless he was performing the Saotome Secret Final Technique, but that was a different story. 

At her master’s silence after that, Gina continued, “There are also Dark-type pokégirls. Dark pokégirls often have a moody or depressing demeanor. However, once you get past that, you may see a truer and gentler side of them. Their attacks can be fatal to many pokégirls, as they deal with Necromancy at times and the ever-mysterious ‘Shadow Force’ at all times. They are immune to Psychic attacks, and strong versus Ghost-types and obviously strong versus Psychic-types. They are weak to Fighting-type pokégirls, as well Bug-type pokégirls, though the reason for this is unknown.” 

Ranma nodded his head. Sounded like an interesting-type of pokégirl. “Hey, that’s what Séance had with that... You know, the one with the horns and the eyes on its stomach, right?” 

“Yes, Ranma,” Gina spoke up. “The Daimon Séance used was of the Dark-type, but it also had a sub-element of Magic.” 

Nodding his head, Ranma smiled. “Yeah! I’m catching on!” 

“That you are, Ranma,” Jetta said encouragingly. 

Smiling, Ranma wrapped his arms behind his head to somewhat relax. “Okay, Gina. Please, tell me more.” 

“Next are the Flying-type pokégirls,” Gina started. “Nearly all pokégirls of the Flying-type are capable of flying with few exceptions.” 

“What kinds of exceptions?” Ranma asked curiously. 

“Well, Master, land-bound Flying-types trade in their flying skills for stronger muscles and skin,” Gina explained. “One flaw with the Flying pokégirls is that they normally lack physical strength or endurance, but make up for this with incredible speed. These pokégirls are not well suited for sustained combat, but excel at hit-and-run tactics, making them favorites among some crime gangs like Team Rocket and its clones. Some pokégirls, normally fully evolved ones, are capable of carrying one or possibly two people but this will tax the pokégirl unless they are fed large amounts of restoratives in flight. Flying pokégirls are easy to find as they normally in habitat both in the wild and in human areas. Flyers are also fairly easy to Tame and often are good for the beginning Tamer. In combat, they have an advantage against Bug, Fighting, Ground, and Plant-type pokégirls, but are at a disadvantage against Electric, Ice, and Rock-type pokégirls.” 

At that explanation, Ranma nodded his head. “Another pokégirl I should keep an open eye for. It might make traveling along land much easier,” he thought to himself. 

When it seemed like her Master wasn’t going to say anything, Gina continued, “Another element is Rock. The mannerisms of Rock-type pokégirls are like that of Fire and Ice pokégirls. Difficult to make loyal, indifferent most of the time, but fiercely loyal if they find someone they like. One thing liked by most Tamers about Rock pokégirls is that they can easily with go Taming for quite some time compared to most, letting the Tamer get more time with demanding pokégirls, plus they also seem to not care about having to share with others. However one thing that should be noted is that most Rock-type pokégirls are strictly heterosexual, making things difficult for female Tamers. Also, Rock pokégirls are very good at defending themselves, having a strong combination of strength and tough skin, but lacking speed or ways of attacking opponents at a distance. They’re recommended for Tamers between beginning and intermediate levels. In PokéBattles, Rock-types tend to be superior to Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, and other Rock-types, but have trouble with, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, and especially Water-type pokégirls.” 

When Gina finished speaking, Ranma commented, “Sounds more like a pet-rock than anything else.” 

Gina and Jetta just stared at Ranma for a moment. 

Chuckling nervously at the stares he got, Ranma meekly asked, “Could someone continue?” 

Nodding her head, Gina spoke, “There are also Ground-type pokégirls. Ground-type pokégirls are often used for construction and trench-digging, as well as subway construction. They used to be a sub-type of Rock, but they are much more earth affiliated then their Rock brethren. Their attacks include the likes of Dig, Mud Slap, and Earthquake, all which are powerful attacks with unique effects. Ground-type pokégirls aren’t often found in a Tamer’s Harem, as their combat and non-combat skills are somewhat lacking. However, once you get to understand them, they can be stronger than many pokégirls. They are best used against Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, and Steel-type pokégirls, and I suggest you keep them away from Flying, Ice, Plant, and Water-types.” 

With the explanation he got. To Ranma it was a so-so pokégirl. A pokégirl of the Ground element obviously had a trick or two, but from Ranma’s perspective, not much else. “Okay, Gina. What else do you think I should know?” 

Once again, Gina spoke up. “Well, master, you should be wary of Poison-type pokégirls. Originally this element was a sub-division of Plant, but has become a separate category, although most Poison pokégirls possess some plant attacks. Poison pokégirls are normally frowned upon for several reasons; used for assassinations by Sukebe, have rude or nasty demeanors, ugly physical features. Despite the bad reputation, some Tamers do use Poison-types as those pokégirls can use attacks that create long-lasting effects so even the strongest creatures can be crippled if not treated quickly,” Gina sighed a little sadly. “Unfortunately, many Tamed pokégirls have been killed in PokéBattles because Tamers forgot to carry a supply of healing potions and antidotes,” Shaking her head, Gina continued. “Poison-type pokégirls have an advantage with Bug, Fighting, Plant, and other Poison-types in PokéBattle. However, they are at a severe disadvantage against Ground and Psychic-type pokégirls.” 

Frowning a little, Ranma commented, “Sounds rather dirty to me. And how can Tamers NOT carry the necessary antidotes?” 

“Well, Master, some Tamers just don’t have the extra credits to spend on it,” Gina explained. “Not every Tamer is as loaded as Sextome. Sextome had to win A LOT of PokéBattles and PokéTournaments to win the kind of slc he had on him.” 

“And speaking of which, Ranma,” Jetta spoke up. “Do you have any potions or healing items on you? I mean you have the credits for them.” 

Blinking his eyes once, twice, thrice, Ranma blushed a bit and answered, “I don’t know...” 

Seeing her Harem sister slap herself on the face, and inch towards a rather heavy-looking sofa, Gina decided to break the tension and continue with her lessons. “Another kind of pokégirl is the Psychic-type. Psychic pokégirls are an uncommon form of pokégirl, most being a combination of types. Psychic-types possess powers of the mind, but that’s not to say all are smart. Slowboob and Slowsis are great examples of this. In order for a Tamer to successfully Tame a Psychic pokégirl usually requires the Tamer to have their own psi powers or very high levels of intellect/high sense of morals.” 

“Which means if Ranma didn’t have a high-sense of morals, he’d be shit-out-of-luck if it came to trying to tame a Psychic-type, right?” Jetta asked. 

“Correct you are, Jetta!” Gina said with a playful smile. 

“HEY!” Ranma cried out in indignation. 

Giggling a little, Gina calmed down to finish up her explanation. “Anyway, before Jetta interrupted me, I was going to say was that all Psychic pokégirls will bond with their Tamer if they meet one or more of that criteria. Psychic-type pokégirls naturally have an advantage against Fighting, Poison, and other Psychic-type pokégirls, however, they are at an extreme disadvantage against not only Dark and Ghost-types, but Bug-type pokégirls as well for some unknown reason.” 

Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma looked at the clock. It was getting late in the afternoon and they still hadn’t had lunch yet. “Gina, how many more to go? I’m getting hungry.” 

“Only three more, Master,” Gina answered. 

“Good,” Ranma said. “I’m getting REALLY hungry.” 

Shaking her head at her master’s innocent-nature, Gina continued with the lesson. “There are also Ghost-types. Ghost-type pokégirls are very mysterious, and data is not known on them. Until recently, the only known Ghost-type attack was Night Shade, but several others, including Dream Eater and Energy Drain, have been discovered. Ghost-types have natural strength against pokégirls of the Bug, Fighting, Poison, Psychic, and Rock-types as well as other Ghost pokégirls. However, Ghost-types can be hurt by Normal-types due to the life energy, and the only element which seems to have Ghost-types at a disadvantage is that of Dark.” 

Ranma nodded his head. “Basically, something to be careful about, right?” 

“I’d say so,” Gina answered. “Shall I continue?” “Please!” Ranma asked. “I’m hungry.” 

Giggling again, Gina continued. “One of the recently categorized-types is that of Steel. Steel pokégirls are arguably one of the most powerful pokégirls of all. Their armored nature makes them able to resist many other elemental types, and take heavy amounts of punishment. They also tend to be somewhat slow however, and their guarded nature can make them overly defensive, both emotionally and in battle, even more so than Rock-types. Steel-type pokégirls are not recommended for beginning Tamers. Also an oddity about Steel-types is their strengths and weaknesses. Where most elemental types had a few elements they’re weak or strong against, Steel has a definite advantage or disadvantage against ALL types. They have the advantage against Bug, Dark, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, other Steel, and even DRAGON-type pokégirls. However, they have weakness against Electric, Fighting, Fire, and Ground-type pokégirls.” 

Ranma nodded his head. “Sounds like a pokégirl that’s a good investment.” 

Indeed they are,” Gina said. 

“So, what’s the last one?” Ranma asked. He could feel and hear his stomach grumble in hunger. 

“The last is the Dragon-type,” Gina said. “The rarest type of pokégirl there is, Dragon-types are normally feared. Little is known about them, as few have been found, let alone Tamed. One thing that is known is that they access to nearly all types of attacks and can fly. They also are supposed to be immune to nearly every attack from a pokégirl of a lesser skill level, unless it is of an Ice-type. The few Tamers that do have Dragon pokégirls have a hard time training them due to the fact that they have to decide on how to build up their pokégirl’s attack routines when they’re nearly thousands of skills they can learn. Rumor has it that only those Tamers with a high empathy rating and friendly attitude, (a rarity amongst Tamers) are capable of successfully Taming a Dragon-type. Dragon-types are strong against almost all elements, and virtually invincible against Electric, Fire, Plant and Water-types. However, they are still vulnerable to Ice-types, and a few select pokégirls of the Steel-type.” 

Ranma nodded his head. “So I should keep an eye out for Dragon-types?” 

“Yes,” Gina answered. “Not only would they be helpful in your Harem, but they are something to watch out for in PokéBattles. They could really be difficult for us to handle.” 

Ranma looked at Gina seriously as Gina said that. “Well, I know one thing we should do now.” 

“What’s that, Master?” Gina asked. 

A silly grin appeared on Ranma’s face as he answered, “Lunch!” 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Dr. Theodore Pisqual Diggers. 

Pokégirl Researcher, specializing in Magic-type pokégirls. 

Son of the infamous Dr. Jonathan Farenheights Diggers. Researcher turned raving madman, and now known throughout the pokégirl world as the terrible Lick King. 

Dr. Theodore Diggers, a man currently facing the hell all parents fear. 

His daughters were missing. 

And there was nothing he could do about it. 

It had been like any other day. His wife, as was her wont, was out on another contract, over in the Edo League teaching sword-techniques to a Tamer and his trio of Ronin pokégirls. He had to go out on another speech at the local university, a few League officials were there and wanted him to attend. This, he had to leave his two daughters at home, Gina so she could study for an upcoming exam, and Britanny, who was still having trouble finding a guy. 

The conference had gone well, and people still looked up to the aging Pokégirl Researcher. When Theo had returned home, he was intending to have a late dinner with his daughters. 

However, when he got there, Dinner had become the last thing on his mind. 

The house had been broken into. That much was obvious, with the doors literally torn off the hinges, probably by a pokégirl with the strength to do so. True, a few material possessions had been stolen, and a few pieces of furniture ransacked, but that wasn’t the true horror. 

His daughters couldn’t be found. 

Local police officers came by. The OfficerJennies on the scene ruled it off as an obvious Feral pokégirl attack, but Theo KNEW better. Little in the way of food had been taken from the kitchen, in favor of slc and some jewelry kept in the safe, as well as a few other items that could be pawned off for some quick credits. And pokégirls just don’t kidnap people, unless they were like pirates like the dreaded Psidyke Mephesta, or under ownership of rogues and ruffians like those Team Rocket troublemakers. 

So, while the local police were more than willing to give up, (like Theo had given up on his generous annual donations to the local law-enforcement shortly thereafter) this left Dr. Diggers to perform his own investigations. 

And since that fateful day that his beloved daughters went missing Theodore had tried everything in his power to locate them. Including calling in more than a few favors from the higher-ups. 

And as he has done once every two weeks for the past six months, Theodore Diggers waited patiently as his phone connected with monitor on the end of the line. 

(------) 

In a spacious office in a building on the Blue Continent, a monitor lit up as the phone rang. Reaching over an older man lifted the handset as the monitor flared to life, showing the worried expression of one Theodore Digger. 

“Ah yes...” The white-bearded man said. “Dr. Diggers... It’s that time of week again, isn’t it?” 

Sighing, Theodore nodded his head, “Yes. Mr. Clancy... It is...” 

“Now Theo... It’s Tom...” The man known as Tom Clancy corrected. “We’ve known each other for years... And I expected your call as usual...” 

Dr. Diggers chuckled nervously. Yeah, he had been making this call regularly for far too long. 

“It’s kind of pathetic in truth...” Tom said in a rather bored tone of voice. “I can almost set my watch to your calls...” 

“...Sorry...” Theodore apologized meekly. 

“Now don’t be,” Tom said plainly, although a smile was spreading on his features. “Especially since this time I actually have some news for you. One of my agents spotted Sextome and your girls.” 

Raising his lowered head, Theo all but shouted. “REALLY!?!?” Hope, something that had not been in Theodore’s eyes in such a while finally sprung anew. Finally news. Something that could hopefully help him, and his ‘wife’. 

“Yes Theo,” Tom answered, collecting his features once more. “One of my agents spotted Sextome in the Buckshiny region... Or should I say one of my agent’s pokégirls.” 

“Tom? So the source isn’t first hand?” Theo’s brightening hope diminished slightly, if his tone and obvious facial expressions were any indication. 

“It was a Megami, Theo,” Tom answered. 

“A Megami?” Theodore asked curiously. 

Nodding his head, Tom answered, “Yes. But I must warn you something was peculiar about the report.” 

“Peculiar how so?” Theodore asked. 

“You are familiar with Megamis are you not?” Tom asked in all seriousness as he stared at Theo over the vied-screen. “And their tendency to be cryptic?” 

Giving Tom a firm nod of his head, Dr. Diggers answered, “Yes. I’ve heard Megami often give cryptic responses. They cannot lie and often give cryptic responses when confronted when they wish not to tell the truth.” 

“Before you say anything,” Cautioned Clancy, “Let me finish.” 

“Go ahead,” Theodore answered. 

“This Megami in question was absolutely sure she saw your daughters with Sextome still. Except that she also said that Sextome was Sextome but wasn’t Sextome...” 

Blinking his eyes once, twice, thrice, all Theo could say was, “Eh?” 

“Make of it what you will Theo,” Clancy said seriously. “At the moment, this is all I can tell you. Though, I am sending one of my agents down to Greenpeace.” 

“Greenpeace, Tom?” Theo questioned. 

“Yes,” Tom answered his old friend. “Sextome was suspected of heading there out of all the towns in the Buckshiny region.” 

“Why would that rat bastard go to a town like that!?!?” Theodore questioned in absolute disgust and horror. Greenpeace was a town or peaceful citizens. There was no way those people could stand up to the likes of a high-ranking Tamer like Sextome if he so tried to do what he pleased. 

“Yes, why would he... That Theo is why I’m sending an agent down to Greenpeace. To check on things and report back,” Tom explained in all seriousness. 

“I see...” Theo mumbled to himself. “I’ll tell my wife what you told me. Thank you Tom. And I’m sorry once again for involving the Shadow League in my personal affairs.” 

Tom waved it off. “It’s no problem Theo,” He answered almost casually. “We’ve been trying to get something on Sextome for a long while now. Hard evidence that the other League Officials can’t ignore to put him away for a while... Your misfortune, I’m sorry to say, may be a blessing in disguise.” 

“I hope so Tom,” Theodore said with a sad sigh. “I hope so....” 

Nodding his head, Tom said, “Don’t worry, Theo. I’ll get to work on sending that agent out right away. You take care.” 

“Sure, Tom,” Theo said with a sigh. 

Disconnecting his call, the vid-screen went back. Dialing a number, Tom mumbled, “And now it’s time to send out Ace.” 

(------) 

Former Tamer Kevin Kock, known currently by his codename of ‘Ace’ for the Shadow League, was laying back in a room of a local PokéCenter of Viridick. He had been assigned to watch for any mysterious movements of the local pokégirl thief group known as ‘Team Rocket’. This group of thieves seemed to have strong ties to this town in particular, and he had been dispatched to find out why. 

Of course, Ace was currently taking a well-deserved break. He had just taken down another two members of Team Rocket outside of the city limits, and that was the fifth duo he brought into authorities this week. And it was only Tuesday! 

“Oh yeah, Penny... That’s it,” Ace encouraged his Drow Zee as he ran a hand through her hair as he sat back in the chair he was sitting in. “You’re doing excellent.” 

Of course, his pokégirl couldn’t reply, after all, it was considered impolite for one to speak with their mouth full. 

Grunting his pleasure, Ace applied more pressure onto his Drow Zee’s head. “Oh yeah... Keep it up. I’m almost-” 

*BRING*! 

Blinking his eyes. Ace mumbled. “Maybe they’ll go away...” 

*BRING*! 

*BRING*! 

*BRING*! 

Ace’s eye twitched. “Whoever’s ruining my mood better have a DAMN good excuse, yo!” Ace growled out as he took his hand off of his Drow Zee’s head. “Sorry girl, you need to let up.” 

Pouting a little, Penny withdrew her master’s thick manhood from her mouth, and looked up at him pleadingly. 

Nodding his head, Ace said, “Don’t worry, we’ll start up again after.” 

Penny smiled at her Tamer. 

*BRING*! 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Ace growled and he pulled his pants up and zipped the fly. Stomping over towards the vid-phone, Ace picked up the receiver... 

...And any anger he felt drained right out of his body at the visage of his boss on the screen. “Oh! Boss! How’re you, Mr. Clancy?” 

“I’m fine, Ace,” Tom said. He smirked a little as he saw the Drow Zee in the room. “Hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” 

“No, sir,” Ace grumbled a little dejectedly. “You didn’t.” 

“Good then,” Tom said seriously. “Ace, I need you to pack up. I have a new assignment for you.” 

Blinking his eyes, Ace managed to say, “But sir, my mission isn’t done here yet.” 

“Believe me when I say this new assignment supercedes your current one,” Tom answered. “And don’t worry. I’ll be sending in another Agent to cover your Viridick assignment.” 

“Okay, boss,” Ace said. “So what is it you needed to tell me?” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Ranma sighed. He shook his head. Okay. He only had two to take care of tonight. Genn had been waiting for along while. And he also had to take care of Brit again. He promised her. 

But who was he going to choose first? Britanny or Genn? 

After some serious thought about it for a bit, Ranma came to a decision. Stripping down to his boxers first, Ranma decided Genn first. Britanny knew what he was like. Genn didn’t. 

So, Taking her PokéBall off of his belt, Ranma tossed and yelled, “GENN! I Screw You!” 

In a flash of light, a bronze-skinned, silver-haired, purple-eyed horned girl appeared in front of Ranma. She was around the same height as Gina, and just as busty. “Hello, Master.” 

Ranma smiled at her. “Hello, Genn.” 

Blushing, Ranma held up the box of condoms. “I need one of these, right?” 

Genn nodded at him. “Yes master,” She blushed lightly. “Unless you want to get me pregnant.” 

Ranma blushed and answered, “No, not yet.” 

She smiled at him. “Well, then you should put it on.” 

Nodding his head, Ranma pulled down his boxers, revealing his manhood to the Rack-Shasa. Pulling out one of the condoms, he put it on himself, lowering the latex sheathe. He winced. He never did get used to these things. 

Her eyes wide, Genn stared and her jaw dropped. Yep, he was a LOT bigger than Sextome was. “M-m-m-master... WOW!” 

At the Rack-Shasa’s stare, Ranma blushed. “You like?” 

Genn nodded and licked her lips. Was it getting hot in there, or was it just her? 

Ranma smiled and walked over to Genn. 

Genn was just looking at his manhood the whole time, entranced by it. 

His hands went to her black leather vest and already pushed the open flaps aside, revealing her bronze breasts and chocolate-colored nipples. 

Blushing lightly, the Rack-Shasa looked him in the eyes. “I know I’m not as big as Britanny, or Jetta, or even Brianna. But do you like master?” 

Smiling, Ranma lowered his head to kiss the top of her right breast. “Yes.” 

Genn gasped and hugged her master’s head to her chest. An odd thought crossed her mind. “I would never had done this with my old master.” 

Ranma smiled and kissed the top of Genn’s breast again. And again and again and again. Pulling his head back, Ranma had to pull Genn’s arms from around him and place them at her sides. He then gently took hold of her leather vest and pulled it down and off of her. 

Soon Genn was squirming and moaning loudly. “M-m-master...” 

Ranma smiled. “Yes, Genn?" Ranma asked nicely. 

Looking up at him with pleading eyes, Genn asked, “Please? Can I have it?” She rubbed her legs together. “Please?” 

Nodding his head, Ranma said, “Of course, Genn.” It warned his heart when she smiled back at him. Leaning forward to kiss Genn on the lips, Ranma’s hands massaged her breasts. 

Genn moaned into the kiss. It had been so long since she had gotten any from anyone, nearly a month! She NEEDED it! Her hands ran all over Ranma’s body, trying to get a feel for him. 

Smiling, Ranma pulled back a bit. He knelt down and lifted Genn in his arms. He kissed the Rack-Shasa’s breasts again. 

Genn moaned and thrust her breasts up into Ranma’s face, trying to get him to practically swallow her breasts. 

Looking over her breast, Ranma smiled and suckled on a nipple. 

Genn shuddered and whimpered, she rubbed her legs together wildly. She liked what her master was doing to her, but she wished he would give her his hard meat and stick it between her legs. But she didn’t think he would, she was just a sex-pet and he could do to her what he wanted to. 

Ranma continued to kiss and lick her nipple as he held her close to him for some time. Finally he laid her back on the bed. His hands went to her leather boots, undoing the straps so he could pull them off of her. Ranma held up her bare foot and kissed her toes. 

Genn giggled at that. 

Ranma smiled and licked between her toes. 

The pokéwoman continued to giggle, she was ticklish down there. 

Smiling playfully, Ranma stopped. “Now for the other foot.” He then began kissing the toes of her other foot. 

Smiling, Genn giggled and started to thrash. “Master, I’m, hee hee, ticklish there.” 

Ranma nodded. “And you have such a beautiful laugh,” Ranma said as he then began to lick between the toes of her foot. 

Squirming, Genn giggled even more. “Really? Hee hee. No one’s ever, hee hee, complimented me on it, ha ha, before.” 

Ranma smiled and kept it up for a little bit more before pulling back. “Well they should.” 

Genn smiled at that. 

Smiling back at the Rack-Shasa, Ranma let her leg down gently, and he looked over Genn. His hands went to the belt of her leather skirt. Undoing the buckle, Ranma looked her skirt and pulled it down her legs and off of her. He stared at her white silk panties with a grin. 

They were soaked through and through with her love juices. Poor Genn was so turned on that she moaned loudly as the cool air hit her down there. Ranma nodded his head. However, his hands first went to her neck to undo her collar. He smiled as her neck was released. 

Moving his hands back down, Ranma then brought his hands to the waistband of her panties gently. He ever-so-slowly pulled them down her legs. 

Genn bucked her hips lightly. “master... please...” The Rack-Shasa whimpered. She needed his shaft in her and soon. 

As he looked over her body, Ranma smiled and asked, “How do you want it, Genn?” 

“Can, can I be on top?” She blushed lightly, she knew she shouldn’t ask, but she wanted to be in control for once. 

Ranma smiled at her. He lay down on his back next to Genn. “Sure.” 

The pokéwoman smiled and rolled on top of him. She aligned his manhood with her jaden gates and lowered herself down onto him slowly. “Oh yes, master, so good,” the Rack-Shasa moaned as she continued to slide down onto him. Gods did he feel good. 

Ranma smiled up at Genn. Her folds felt good as they slowly engulfed his erection. Slowly bringing a hand to her pubic hair, Ranma’s fingers stroked through the patch of silver hair. As his fingers slowly stroked her pubic hair, Ranma's thumb went to rub her clit. 

Genn shuddered and moaned out as she felt him do that. “Oh, Master...” She squeaked in surprise when her hips met his own. 

Looking down, Ranma used his thumb to continue to rub her clit. “Just because you’re in control, doesn’t mean I can’t pleasure you still,” Ranma said with a smile. 

With a thrill going up her spine, Genn shuddered and smiled at him, she grinded her hips against his for a bit. “Oh, Master. So good.” 

Ranma groaned in pleasure as Genn grinded her hips atop his. “Well you are good yourself. Shouldn’t I treat you right back?” 

She smiled at him, happy he would try to give her pleasure. “But, Master, I want to be in control tonight. You just lay back and enjoy it.” 

Nodding his head, Ranma sighed. “All right. I’ll try. But I may be tempted to buck my hips and hug you though.” 

Grinding her hips against him some more, Genn smiled. “Well, okay, but please, don’t go out of your way. I want you to just sit back and enjoy this.” 

Ranma smiled. “All right.” 

She smiled and lifted herself up slowly, moaning as she could feel his member slide out of her, before plunging back down, creating loud sloshy sounds from the movements. 

Closing his eyes, Ranma brought his hand hands down to grip at the bed as Genn rode him. Damn, she felt good. 

Genn cooed and started to speed up her thrusting on and off of his pole. “Master, so big and warm.” 

Ranma smiled. He was doing his best to keep from moving. “Yesss... And you’re nice, wet, and warm...” 

She smiled and started to bounce even more. “Oh gods, oh yes.” She moaned out as she rode his hard manhood fast and hard. Her breasts bounced up and down very quickly as she bounced up and down on him. 

Ranma stared at the hypnotic bouncing of her breasts. He was trying to do as she wanted and not do anything, but it was really taking all his willpower not to. 

A sheen of sweat appeared on Genn’s forehead as she rode him up and down fast and hard. “Oh gods, master...” She was getting close and she knew it. Her breasts were now swinging erratically. 

Ranma was really trying not to move. He was starting to sweat as well. He just concentrated on the woman bobbing up and down his shaft. 

Genn shuddered and moaned loudly as she continued to buck up and down on him. “M-master, I’m gonna, I’m gonna... Oh godsss...” She shuddered, slammed down one last time on his rod and her folds clamped down hard, milking Ranma for his seed. Genn cried out in ecstasy while she came. 

Sweating profusely, Ranma grit his teeth and tried to hold back. He could feel Genn coming around him. God, her folds were SO tight. But Ranma didn’t come. Not yet. He managed to hold back, concentrating on letting Genn have her fun. 

The sweating pouring down her face, Genn panted and came down from her high. She looked disappointed. “I guess I’m not very good, Master?” After all, he hadn’t orgasmed. 

Ranma panted. He looked up at her. “No, no. You’re wonderful. I just... Was concentrating. Very hard to let you do what you want without helping. I wanted you to do as YOU wanted.” 

Even with his comforting words, she still looked depressed. “I must not be very good. Even if you were concentrating.” She started to get off of him. “I’m sorry, Master, that I couldn’t please you enough.” 

Leaning forward, Ranma sighed and grabbed onto her. “Genn. Please.” Ranma slowly, gently pulled her into a hug. 

The purple-eyed girl looked at him sadly as she returned the hug. “But I’m not any good, am I?” 

“Please, you are good. You’re wonderful,” Ranma said comfortingly. “And the fact you care about my needs shows just how wonderful a person you are.” 

Still, Genn sniffled. 

Looking into her violet eyes, Ranma smiled. “Genn, you are good. It’s just I was holding back to make sure you got to do as you wanted,” Ranma said with a smile as he began to push his manhood back into the Rack-Shasa’s slit. 

The Rack-Shasa shuddered and nodded, moaning as he did that. 

Ranma smiled. “Besides, I like mutual stimulation,” Ranma added as he lay back down again, with Genn on top. However, this time his arms were wrapped around her in the hug. 

Nestled in her Tamer’s arms, Genn smiled. “Master... I just wanted you to relax and let me work it out today.” 

Ranma smiled and kissed Genn as his hands roamed up and down her back. “I know. But I feel I should be the one taking care of you.” 

Genn looked at him, her eyes softening. “But, Master, I’m yours to do with what you want. I’m the one who’s supposed to make you feel good. Not the other way around.” 

At Genn’s words, Ranma smiled more. “Well, I don’t think like that. Besides, we’re in private. I can treat you girls are you SHOULD be treated.” Ranma kissed her gently. “And a kind caring woman like you deserves to be truly cared for, not treated as some mindless fuck-toy.” 

When she heard that, Genn smiled. “You mean it?” 

Grinding his hips into hers, Ranma whispered, “Yes.” 

She groaned at that; both his words and his grinding. “Master, I think you really need to get off. So how about we get to taming then?” 

Ranma blushed. “Genn... Could I... take off this condom?” 

Looking at her Tamer, Genn nodded at him. She wasn’t worried. She knew a way to prevent any pregnancy from occurring. “Yes master. But after you’re done, could you put me right back into my ball for a little bit?” 

Ranma nodded. “Okay.” 

Smiling down at her Master, Genn lifted her hips off of his manhood. 

Watching the Rack-Shasa slid up his manhood, Ranma blushed. “Do... Well... Can I let you out afterwards? Jetta mentioned you needed to sleep with me at night.” 

Genn nodded. “Yes, but leave in the ball for a few minutes okay?” 

“All right” Ranma answered as he watched as Genn slid the condom off of his manhood again. He arched his head back and moaned a she felt Genn’s hot pussy in full as she came back down. 

Genn shuddered at the sensations. God, did this feel better than when he used a condom. 

Pulling Genn close to him in a tight embrace, Ranma pressed his body against hers and kissed her passionately; his hips grinding into hers all the while. 

Genn moaned into the kiss, gods, he was so nice to her. “Thank you, Master.” She said between kisses. 

Smiling into the kiss, Ranma’s hands roamed up and down her back as she was on top of him. He began to push his hips back as much as he could and thrust into her. 

At the feel of his hands, Genn moaned and started to lift her hips up before thrusting them back down, increasing the pleasure for the both of them. 

At the sensations of her hot sex, Ranma smiled. “Such a nice pussy,” he said before kissing her again. 

Blushing at his words, Genn returned the kiss. “Really?” She asked as she bucked her hips a bit faster at that. 

Smiling widely, Ranma whispered into her ear as she lay her head on his shoulder. "Yes... Love you.” Ranma then licked Genn’s ear a little, moving up to her horn. 

However, Ranma did not that that the horn was the sensitive spot for a Rack-Shasa. 

Genn cried out in ecstasy and started to buck her hips even FASTER onto Ranma’s. “Oh Master! Yeesssss...” 

Ranma groaned as Genn moved faster. “Wait a minute,” Ranma began to realize. Tentatively, he licked along her horn. 

The lick caused Genn shuddered even more, practically mewling with pleasure. “M-master... Oh gods!” 

Realizing that was indeed Genn’s ‘sweet spot’, Ranma smiled. His kissed and licked her horn as she pressed her body tightly against his. His hands went to her ass, squeezing and kneading the fleshy bronze globes. 

The Rack-Shasa shuddered from all the sensations. “Master... Squeeze harder please?” She bucked her hips faster and more, pressing her breasts to his chest tightly. 

Smiling at the feel of her hard nipples scraping across his chest, Ranma did as asked and squeezed her ass harder and thrust his hips faster and harder into her 

Genn shuddered and moaned louder. “Oh yes! More, Master, more!” She coached him on as she started to slam her hips into his; her pussy started to quiver a bit. 

Ranma smiled and kissed her horn. His hands kneaded a bit more, and tentatively gave her ass an appreciative slap as he continued to thrust. 

At the slap, Genn shuddered and moaned, her master was being so good to her. She did like it a bit rough, but she liked to be able to contribute as well. “Massterr... So good. More!” 

“More what?” Ranma asked playfully as he licked slowly along the length of her right horn. 

At his playful words, Genn shuddered. “More, faster! Thrust faster! Slap my ass more! Make me feel it!!!” She moaned out huskily. 

At Genn’s reactions, Ranma smiled. Indeed, he began to thrust his hips faster and faster. As he kneaded her ass more roughly with his hand, he would tend to bring one hand up to slap one of her ass-cheeks. 

After some time of this, Genn’s back arched and her pussy clamped down on Ranma’s rod, demanding the seed as she orgasmed. “Oh gods! MASTER!! YES!!!” 

Ranma moaned out Genn’s name as he felt her folds tighten. She had stimulated him more than enough and caused Ranma to orgasm, blowing his load into her. The warm, filling sensation spreading throughout the Rack-Shasa's body like wildfire. 

The girl shuddered and kissed him while she rode the crest of orgasm. “Mmmmasterrrr... YES!” 

Ranma kissed back as he continued to thrust, prolonging both their orgasms. The two came down from their orgasms and lay there for a period of time. 

Smiling, Ranma hugged Genn tightly. “Damn. You’re so good.” 

The Rack-Shasa smiled and hugged him just as tightly. “Master, you’re good yourself.” 

Ranma smiled and kissed Genn again. She smiled into the kiss, lavishing the attention. Ranma began to blush a bit as a thought hit him. “Genn,” he started slowly. “I do have to Tame Brit too tonight... Should you go back into your ball? I promise to let you out after. Jetta said you needed it.” 

Looking into her Tamer’s eyes, Genn nodded and panted a bit. “Okay, Master. Just don’t forget.” Said the bronzed curvy girl. 

Ranma smiled. “I promise.” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Ranma smiled and looked at Genn. He held up her PokéBall. “Genn! Return!” 

A beam of red light went forward and hit Genn. The Rack-Shasa was sucked back her back into the ball in a flash of red. As Ranma watched this he shook his head. No matter ho many times he saw it, he never knew how those PokéBalls would work. 

Placing Genn’s ball back on his belt, Ranma took off the PokéBall with his Cheetit. Holding it forward, he called out, “Britanny! I Screw You!” 

In a flash of white and red, a tall and sexy Cheetit popped into place. She shook her head lightly and looked at the wall, as she was facing away from Ranma, until she got a whiff of him, then she turned around and smiled at him. “Puuurrrrrrr.” 

Ranma blushed at the sound of her purr. There he was, sitting naked, in full view of his pokégirl. “Heya, Brit.” 

She smiled at him and crawled up to him slowly, making sure to move in ways that drew his attention to her breasts and ass. “Yess, Massterrrr?” She purred out huskily. 

Ranma smiled, staring at her. She may have been clothed, but she was still so sexy. “I promised you this morning I’d Tame ya’. I keep my promises.” 

Leaning forward, she smiled at him and then crawled up to him completely, so that she was over him, and kissed him on the lips. “Master, you spoil me so.” 

Ranma blushed. “Well, you asked.” 

She smiled and kissed him some more. “You spoil me rotten. Thank you,” Britanny purred huskily, rubbing her clothed crotch against his. 

Groaning at the sensation of the denim against his manhood, Ranma wrapped his arms around Britanny and hugged her. He kissed her neck happily. 

The Cheetit hugged her master back and continued to grind her crotch against his. “Master, you’re so sweet.” She kissed him again, and again, all over his face. 

Ranma moaned and continued to hold Britanny. He smiled as she kissed him all over his face. “Brit,” Ranma spoke gently. “Do you want me to undress you?” 

“Master. I love you so much.” She then nodded. “Please.” 

Smiling, Ranma kissed Brit again and then rolled them over. He say beside her, his hands going down to her pants’ fly. 

The Cheetit cooed under him, wiggling a bit. 

Ranma smiled. With the pants unzipped, he undid the button and then pulled her pants down slowly, kissing her cloth-covered crotch as he did. 

Britanny purred as her master kissed her down there. He was so good to her. She really didn’t deserve it, but she wouldn’t say anything, nope, not one bit. 

Ranma smiled as he had the pants off of her. He then undid her one-piece at the button, his hands tracing her slit for a moment as it was unclothed. 

Britanny gasped as he did that, his fingers were so delicate. “Master... You’re so nice.” She purred out to him. 

Smiling at her words, Ranma kept one hand down there, gently massaging the furry pussy...cat as he used his other hand to lift her one piece up her body. “Raise your arms, please,” he said gently. 

She did so, allowing him to get her top off. “Master... Love you.” Britanny couldn’t help but say it so much. She did love him, more than anything. She knew, without a doubt, that she would throw her life away if it meant that he would be safe in an instant. 

As he slipped the one-piece off of her, Ranma watched as his Cheetit’s breasts bounced as they were freed from the confines of her outfit. “Love you too,” he whispered softly as he leaned forward to kiss her right nipple. 

Arching her back, Britanny moaned lightly. “Oh master. Feels good.” 

Ranma smiled. “Glad it does,” he said as he continued to kiss her right nipple as his hand went to her right breast. 

She moaned and purred huskily, her pussy starting to dribble out her juices. Britanny hugged her master, encouraging him on. 

Continuing the ministrations, Ranma managed to whisper, “What would you like me to do tonight, Britanny?” 

The Cheetit shuddered and looked at her Tamer. “Master?” 

“Yes?” Ranma asked as he went to suckle on her right nipple. 

Purring with her master’s work on her nipple, Britanny asked, “Could you, ooh, chain my hands and feet up to the posts of the bed please?” 

At that request, Ranma blinked. He lifted his head up to look at Brit. “Huh?” 

Britanny blushed, it was showing from under her fur. “Can you chain my arms and legs to the posts of the bed, and then have your way with me?” 

Ranma blinked. “Odd request, but... All right.” Ranma looked about the room for anything to tie Brit’s limbs with. 

“There’s a box under the bed, Master,” Britanny said. “I like being ravaged.” 

Nodding his head to that, Ranma bent over and looked underneath the bed. Lo-and-behold, there was a box with some rather... Interesting things. Ranma blushed as he saw things he probably shouldn’t have known about. 

But there were some chains in there to tie a pokégirl to a bedposts. Ranma took out the chains and shackles. He first put them onto the bedposts, making sure they fit securely. Once they were, Ranma kissed her right wrist before closing a shackle on her wrist. 

Britanny looked at him while he did that. “Oh no,” She said mockingly. “The mean person is going to tie me up. Whatever shall I do?” 

At Britanny’s play-acting, Ranma chuckled. He then took Britanny’s left wrist and kissed it. He then placed the shackle on it. 

Britanny smiled and jerked her arms a bit. “Yep. I’m all tied up.” She then kicked her legs a bit. “Except for my legs.” 

Ranma nodded. He took a hold of her left leg. He lifted it up and kissed along the entire length. Particularly concentrating when it came to her ass. 

Britanny squirmed a bit. “Master, please, nip my ass. Spank it.” 

At the pokégirl’s request, Ranma nodded his head. As he lifted her leg, he nipped a little and then sat back. He gave a slap to the Cheetit’s left butt-cheek. 

Britanny cooed and lifted her other leg up to her Master’s hand. “Master, give me a GOOD spanking.” 

Ranma blinked once again, but shrugged. She wanted it. So, held both her legs up by her ankles. He then gently steadied her and gave her ass a slap with his hand. 

Cooing in delight, Britanny wiggled her butt, wanting more. 

With Britanny’s reaction, Ranma nodded his head. He gave her another slap on her spotted ass. And then another. And then another... And another slap... 

Britanny cooed and smiled, purring huskily. “More, Masterrr, more.” 

Ranma blinked, surprised she was liking this so much. “Okay. Tell me to stop if it hurts.” He gave her another slap. 

And another... 

And another... 

He continued a rhythm of spanking her as Britanny continued to purr huskily. 

After several minutes, with her pussy juices starting to pool on the bed between her legs, Britanny spoke up. “It’s starting to hurt, Master.” 

Ranma nodded, he stopped and gently lowered her legs. “You okay?” 

Smiling, Britanny purred and nodded. “Yes, Master. It was just starting to hurt,” She smiled lustfully. “And I’m really turned on. Can you tie me up now and then get to taming?” 

Ranma nodded his head. He gently kissed her ankles before placing the shackles on them. When Britanny smiled, Ranma lowered his head to her ear. “Britanny?” Ranma whispered. “May I try something?" 

“Hmm? What, Master?” Britanny asked, genuinely curious. 

Blushing, Ranma decided it might be easier to show her. He got atop of Brit, gently straddling her chest with his legs at either side of her torso. He began to place his erection between the valley of her breasts. 

She blinked and smiled. “OOoh, a titty-fuck, Master?” Britanny asked, excited by the thought of her tits being used like that. 

Ranma blushed at the terminology she used. “Yes. I know you said your tits were your sweet spot. And... Well...” Ranma blushed more. 

Smiling, Britanny said, “Master, I know you love us, but you are the master, what you want goes. If you wanted to fuck my ass until I was so sore I couldn’t sit, you could do it. I only live to give you pleasure.” 

Blushing, Ranma told his Cheetit, “But I’d prefer you girls have a say in this. You’re not just sex-toys... At least, not to me.” 

The Cheetit smiled and purred. “Master, you’re too kind. But you can make us do what you want. You want us to screw each other before we screw you, you can do so.” 

At the thought of the girls doing ‘that’ for him, Ranma blushed. “I’ll... Think about it,” He answered hesitantly. Shaking his head from embarrassment, Ranma grasped Brit’s breasts gently. “You ready?” 

Britanny cooed and nodded. “Yes, Master.” 

With the okay, Ranma pressed the Cheetit’s perfect breasts around his manhood. He used his thumbs to tease her nipples as he began to move his hips back and forth, thrusting between the furry globes. 

With her breasts being pleasured, Britanny purred and thrashed back lightly. “Masterrr, so good.” 

Ranma smiled and continued to thrust his hips back and forth. He loved the feel of her breasts around his manhood. 

Purring, Britanny lifted her head up to kiss and lick Ranma’s manhood. 

Ranma groaned at the pleasurable sensations and began to thrust his hips back and forth faster. 

Britanny purred and mewled as her master squeezed her breasts a bit tighter. 

Smiling at Britanny’s purring, Ranma continued to press her breasts tightly. As he thrust, he used his thumbs and forefingers to pinch her nipples. 

Shuddering in pleasure, Britanny purred loudly. She bucked her hips as her pussy started to over-flow. “Mmmaaaaassssstteeerrrrrrr... Puuurrrrrr...” 

A sheen of sweat could be seen on Ranma’s boddy as smiled and continued to thrust back and forth. “Britanny...” 

“Masterr?” Britanny was sweating too... She was about to cum, and her master had barely played with her pussy. 

Ranma began to thrust faster and faster, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He was breathing heavily. “Y-yes?” 

“Love you so much,” She purred out as she started to thrash. “Master... I’m gonna, uh, cum soon.” 

“Same here, Brit," Ranma choked out. “Love yoooooooooouuuuuu...” He moaned as it happened. His manhood swelled and spasmed, spraying his load onto Britanny’s face. 

The Cheetit opened her mouth to catch his semen, but purred out as she herself moaned and came fiercely, she thrashed and squirmed as her pussy spasmed, and gushed out its love juices. Britanny caught little of the semen, the majority going onto her face or her chest, especially her breasts as Ranma’s manhood just oozed it for a little bit. 

Panting a bit to catch her breath, Britanny smiled at her master. “Did you like it?” 

Smiling at Britanny’s eagerness to please him, Ranma nodded. “Yes. I do.” 

With a smile on her face, Britanny purred. It made her feel good to know she did well for her master. 

Looking Brit over, Ranma blushed a little bit at how she looked with his cum on her. “You know, you look kinda cute like that.” 

She blinked. “Really?” 

Yeah,” Ranma admitted, blushing more. “At least I think so.” 

“PUUURRRRRR!” Britanny purred quite loudly. 

Ranma blushed. “Shall I get a towel to clean you off first or go right to...” Ranma blushed. “Taming?” 

“Whatever you want, Master,” Britanny answered 

With Britanny’s words, Ranma blushed. “I’d prefer to do what you want.” 

Smiling at him, Britanny answered, “Though if you leave me this way, we can shower together in the morning.” 

Ranma nodded his head. “I’d shower with you in the morning anyways. But you’re... Well... I don’t want you to get cold with that stuff.” 

Nodding her head, Britanny asked, “Master, could you lick me clean then?” 

Ranma blinked his eyes in surprise. “E-excuse me?” 

Now for the first time, Britanny actually blushed. “You know, lick me clean of your sperm.” 

Gulping nervously, Ranma blushed quite brightly at that. “Are you... Sure?” 

The Cheetit nodded. “Yes master.” Britanny sighed a litle sadly. “But you don’t have to. I wouldn’t mind getting wiped down from you.” 

Ranma winced. He knew she wanted it, and he wanted to give these girls anything they wanted. But this really made him uncomfortable. “My fault for getting you this messy anyway,” Ranma chuckled morbidly. 

Looking up, at her Tamer, Britanny spoke softly. “Master... If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to do it.” 

As he rolled off and lay next to Britanny, Ranma shook his head. “No. You... Asked.” Ranma closed his eyes and kissed her nipple. He lavished it with his tongue. 

Leaning her head back, Britanny purred as he did that. “Oooh...” 

Ranma began to move his tongue down. He shuddered as he got a taste of himself. Salty and gritty, with a bitter-sweet taste. He continued to move about, more going onto his tongue. 

Britanny cooed and purred at that. “So nice, Master.” 

Ranma nodded his head. At least Brit liked it. He licked about her breasts, bringing his tongue back to swallow his own semen. He gagged a little, but stayed calm and collected as he licked the valley of her breasts. 

Britanny cooed and moaned more, her eyes closed as her master lavished her with attention. If she saw how bad he looked, she would asked him to stop. After all, she loved him so much that she would have him stop for his sake. 

Ranma continued to clean Brit off with his tongue, moving between the two breasts to clean them off thoroughly, and moving up to the upper half of her chest, occasionally licking a spot on her shoulders where she got sprayed. 

With her master’s tongue going about her, Britanny was purring like a content house cat, occasionally mewling and yowling in pleasure. Her pussy started to flow again, dripping her love juice onto the bed. 

Ranma continued to lick and swallow. The fact Britanny was enjoying this so much was what gave Ranma the courage to keep on licking, as he soon moved up to her face to lick that clean. 

When she felt her master there, Britanny moved her face to practically nuzzle him as he licked her clean. “Master, so good.” 

With Brit’s appreciative murmurs, Ranma managed to smiled. When he finished licking her clean, he kissed her, his tongue entwining with Britanny’s. 

When she was kissed, Britanny’s eyes snapped open and she gladly accepted her master’s tongue. Even more so, since it had the taste of her master’s cum on it. 

Ranma lip-locked with Britanny for some time. Finally, after awhile he broke the kiss a trail of saliva connecting their tongues for a few moments before breaking. 

Looking up at Ranma, Britanny smiled and purred. “Master... Be honest... Did you enjoy cleaning me?” She asked seriously. 

At the Cheetit’s question, Ranma chuckled nervously. He didn’t really enjoy it, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. “I’ll say this... I don’t know what you girls see in the taste.” 

Britanny smirked at him. “It’s your taste, Master. We like the taste of YOU!” She purred softly. “Just like you prefer the taste of us.” 

Moving his head closer to hers once more, Ranma smiled and kissed Britanny again. The Cheetit purred into the kiss, and if she could, she’d hug him, so she settled for wiggling her body against his. 

Ranma smiled as he felt Brit’s body wiggle underneath his. “Britanny... May I tame you now?” 

Smiling at him coyly, Britanny asked, “But, Master... I thought you were going to ravish me. Not tame me." She smirked playfully at him. 

Though Ranma blushed, he managed to smile. “Fine. I’ll take without asking.” And Ranma just thrust his hips into her molten honey-pot 

Britanny arched her back and yowled like an alley cat. “Oh yes!” 

Watching Britanny’s breasts bounce with each thrust, Ranma brought a hand down to pinch and tug at her clit as he thrust back and forth in her sopping-wet pussy. 

Britanny bucked and moaned, thrashing under his rough ministrations. Unlike with Sextome though, she REALLY enjoyed it. Her hot fluids, yowling, and thrashing proved that point. 

Leaning forward, Ranma bit down on one of her nipples as he continued to thrust back and forth in her Cheetit pussy faster, loving the sensations. 

Rearing her head back, Britanny YOWLED and REALLY yowled at those sensations. She couldn’t believe how much the right kind of roughness would work her over so much. “OH YES! REOWLL!” 

Ranma smiled with her yowling and continued with thrusting. He thought to maybe add some dirty talk. “Who’s my beautiful fuck-kitten?” Ranma asked in a husky voice as his hips worked non-stop. 

Bucking her hips back into her Masters, Britanny moaned out. “M-me, Master.” Surprisingly, her pussy started to REALLY heat up at those words. 

Ranma smiled and moaned as he felt her internal temperature go up. “Who’s cock do you want in your heavenly?” 

“Yours, oh gods yours!” She moaned and thrashed, yowling loudly as she felt herself approach the edge. Gods, she loved it when he talked dirty to her, but he wasn’t degrading her, that's why she loved it so much. 

At her answer, Ranma smiled. “Then the little fuck-kitten shall have it,” He said huskily. He nipped her nipple roughly, thrusting back and forth in her sopping sex even faster than before. 

That did it. Britanny couldn’t help it anymore, the fact that her master was treating her roughly without being too mean, plus his dirty talk sent the Cheetit over the edge. She moaned her master's name and her pussy clamped down, demanding Ranma's seed. "MASSTER!" 

Ranma moaned at the sensations. Britanny’s pussy was so hot and tight in just the right ways. Calling out her name, Ranma thrust harder and faster as her folds tried to hold him still, prolonging her orgasm as he came and hard. 

Britanny purred and yowled as she felt her master’s seed flow into her. “Oh yes! MORE!” She started yowling like an alley cat in heat as she came more and harder. 

Feeling his Cheetit’s second orgasm so soon, Ranma was surprised, and wondered if Britanny was going to dehydrate as he continued to thrust back and forth in her. 

Britanny just purred through it all. 

Finally, Ranma started to slow down and lay on top of her. “God, Britanny... You truly are my goddess...” 

Purring, Britanny cuddled with him a bit. “Master... You’re a sex god.” 

Ranma blushed and hugged Britanny, kissing her breasts. “God, it’s hard to get enough of you.” 

Britanny purred, she was getting used to her master’s compliments, but that didn’t mean that she wanted them to stop. “Really?” 

“Really,” Ranma said as he climbed up Britanny to kiss her on the lips again. 

She returned the kiss hungrily. “Master? Can you leave me tied up? Please? I like being tied up.” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

She smiled at him. “Thank you, Master,” Britanny said as she blushed. “Can you... Take pictures of me like this right now?” 

Blinking his eyes at that request, Ranma said, “I don’t think I have a camera.” 

“There should be a camera in the box where you got the chains,” Britanny said 

Staring at the Cheetit with an incredulous expression, Ranma asked, “Seriously?” Ranma looked. Indeed, there was a color instant camera with a coin slot. 

Nodding, Britanny answered her master’s question. “Yes. Some Tamers like to tie up their pokégirls in different bondage positions and then sell the images to people.” 

Ranma gawked as he stared at Britanny. “Why would I sell pics of you?” 

Blushing, Britanny explained, “Well... I was always kinky. Even before I was turned into a pokégirl. I liked watching men get it on with pokégirls and I liked bondage sessions.” Of course, Britanny had never gotten into a bondage session before she became pokégirl, but she loved to watch them. 

Nodding his head slowly, Ranma asked, “Can I at least keep the pics for myself?” 

She nodded at him. “Yes, Master. But...” Britanny blushed a bit. “I would like to see them on occasion. Maybe pictures of your other pokégirls too? It’s a real turn-on for me.” She blushed brightly as her master stared at her. “I’m just a big pervert, Master.” 

Ranma blushed. “All right.” 

Looking up at her master, Britanny smiled. “Thank you.” 

Leaning over to pick up his pants, Ranma took out his wallet and took out numerous bills. He then placed a whole lot of money into the camera. In took him awhile, but he realized why he couldn’t get more money into it after awhile. 

“Okay... We should get twenty-one pics... What’s left on that camera,” Ranma said as he set the camera up on a tripod and made sure it was in focus. 

Britanny smiled, her whole body was on display. Ranma smiled at her. “I got the timer on this.” Ranma said as walked over to Britanny and rubbed his manhood along her slit. 

Britanny moaned lightly. “Mmmmasterrrrr...” She blushed. “Can I get a few pics of just me laying her naked?” 

Ranma nodded and quickly withdrew from his Cheetit. He went to get the camera. As he took it off the tripod focused it on her and said, “Say cheesecake.” 

“Cheesecake!” 

There was a click of a camera as Ranma took a picture of her full form. 

“Cheesecake,” Britanny spoke quickly, indicating she wanted another picture taken. Ranma walked about to get in another position. He took the picture and then walked about to get in another position. 

“Cheesecake!” Britanny said with a purr. 

Ranma took another picture of Britanny, getting a GREAT breast-shot. 

“Can you take a close-up of my pussy?” Britanny asked with a blush. She still wasn’t used to a master who would do these things for her. 

Ranma nodded. “Sure thing.” Ranma got in close and used a hand to spread her outer labial-folds to see the pinkness. 

Shivering, Britanny smiled and said, “Cheesecake!” 

Taking the picture of her inner-goodness, Ranma got out from between her legs and stepped back. He took a picture of her body with her nether region being the focal point. 

Britanny just continued to purr. It just turned her on that there was now a physical record that anyone could see that proved she was just a naughty, dirty little Cheetit. 

Ranma looked over Britanny. He supposed this was enough pictures of just her. Walking back over to the tripod, Ranma had to focus the camera again. He grumbled as he tried to get the timer set. Damn thing. 

“Okay, Britanny, are you ready?” Ranma asked as he started walking back towards Brit, intending to Tame her and have it on film. Truth be told, it kind of gave him a naughty thrill. 

Britanny smiled, tail swaying. “Puurrrr, of course Master, I’m always ready for you. Come and Tame your dirty Cheeit!” 

Hearing those words, Ranma blushed. He didn’t know what it was about this pokégirl, but she just made him happy. Crawling onto the bed, Ranma got between her legs. Massaging the Cheetit’s inner-thighs, he slowly rubbed his length along her moist slit. 

Licking her lips, Britanny drew her tail over his chest and belly sensually, shivering at the feel of his cock against her moist slit. “Puurrrr, yes, Master, give your hungry little Cheetit-slut some cock.” 

Ranma blinked at how Britanny was referring to herself. “Guess I got her turned on with that earlier dirty-talk,” Ranma thought with a chuckle. He then slowly went back into her already hot, wet folds. 

"Purr yes Master,” Britanny moaned. “Britanny wants you inside her badly... She’s been a naughty little kitty,” She purred seductively. Her tail draped across his chest still, tickling his own nipples with the furry tip 

Chuckling a litle from Britanny’s ticklish tail, Ranma smiled. She was being far more playful with her tail than before, and he liked it! Still keeping his hands on her inner-thighs to massage them, Ranma began to speed up the pace of his thrusts as his manhood slid back and forth inside her. 

Britanny threw her head back and moaned loudly, making small mewling sounds. Her legs tried to move to wrap around his waist, but they were held back. Britanny moaned at the unfairness of it all. She wanted to pull him in deeper. “Oooh Massssterrrr... Soo good... Yesss... Fuck me, fuck your Britanny harder! Make me feel it! Wanna feel it!” Her pussy-muscles tightened around him for an instant, then released, convulsing over his hard shaft rhythmaticly 

Groaning at the trick Britanny was doing to him with her pussy, the pig-tailed Tamer nodded. Ranma leaned forward to lay on top of her, pressing his chest into her breasts as he began to thrust his manhood back and forth in her harder and faster. 

The Cheetit let out a loud mewl of pleasure, moving to bite his neck softly, then nipping the flesh there. Meowing she moved to lick his ear, talking to him in a whimpering, husky tone. “Ma... Massstteeerrrr?” She whined in pleasure 

Ranma moaned a little at Britanny’s neck-nipping. He kissed her ear in return as he whispered, “Yes, Britanny?” He then nipped at her ear gently. 

Pressing her head towards her master’s mouth more, she shivered. Britanny’s cat-ears a turn-on spot for her. “Puurrrr can you... Use a toy on me? Please?” She whined cutely as she tightened her inner folds to make her vaginal-muscles convulse around him. 

 

Gritting his teeth at the sensations around his shaft, Ranma blinked. “A toy?” 

“Purr,” Britanny replied, nodding her head. “Yesss... Please?” 

Nodding his head, Ranma tentatively answered, “Oh...kay...” Ranma then gently withdrew from his Cheetit and leaned over the bed. His hands grabbed the handle of the box and he looked in it when it was in the light. 

Truth be told, a lot of the stuff in there scared the crap outta him. 

Watching her master, Britanny purred and waited with eager anticipation 

Ranma’s hand pushed stuff aside, he was looking for something, anything that he knew what it was and wouldn’t creep him out. 

He was having little luck... 

...Until. 

“Wait a minute...” Ranma mumbled to himself. “Is this a toy?” He questioned curiously. 

Britanny waited, wondering what was taking. She looked over at him, “Hmm?” 

It was then that Ranma sat back up, showing Britanny a ball of red yarn in his hand. 

Her eyes widen as a smidge of drool escaped the corner of her mouth. Britanny’s chest heaved, and her love fluids began to freely leak from her pussy. 

Blinking his eyes, Ranma stared at the sight in surprise. “Britanny?” 

“Oh yes... Oh yes that will do oh-so nicely..." Her purr was heavily laced with passion. “Oh, Master, please untie my hands and legs... Please!” 

Ranma blinked. He thought she liked the bondage. “Well, you insist,” Ranma said as he went down to unlock the shackles on her ankles, kissing her joints. He then leaned forward and unlocked the snap-in lock on her shackles, freeing her wrists from the iron weights. He rubbed her wrists. They were looking a little red, even with the fur so he gave them gentle kisses. 

After letting him kiss her wrists, Britanny grabbed the yarn and began to nuzzle it, purring heavily. After a few seconds of this she sank her fangs into it and rolled her eyes. Right now the yarn to her was a big batch of uber-catnip and she was on cloud nine! 

Ranma stared at the sight in awe. “Who knew?” He mumbled to himself. 

Mewling as she rolled onto her back, Britanny stuck her hips up. “Fuck me NOW!” She half roared/purred as she wiggles her hips, juices leaking down the crack of her ass and tail. 

At that plea, Ranma blinked his eyes a few times. Britanny had never raised her voice to him like that before. Boy, this girl was just FULL of surprises. Grabbing onto her hips, Ranma thrust his manhood into her Cheetit-pussy hard, going straight to the hilt. 

The Cheetit continues to play with the yarn, rowling once as she felt her master penetrate her deeply. Growling she rolled her hips and slams back against him hard, and yowled as a mini-orgasm took her over, her folds clutching and relenting around his manhood rapidly as a rush of juices splashes out of her pussy lips, making his cock slicker. “Harder... Do it more!” 

Hearing her cries, Ranma nodded his head. His hands went around to grab and squeeze her ass as he thrust back and forth in her slick, moist, warm demanding pussy. 

Britanny moaned in absolute bliss as her tail went around his waist and held him tightly, even with a mini-orgasm the Cheetit was going strong as she slams her hips back against him. “Does Master like my cunt? Does Master like the wet, hot and fleshy Cheetit pussy?” 

Ranma blinked his eyes as he heard Britanny talk like that to him. Who knew a little ball of string could do that to her? “Yes, Britanny,” Ranma answered as he slammed his hips back and forth, taking a moment to grind his cock into her folds. He grabbed onto her breasts, rubbing some strands of yarn against her nipples. “I just love your furry pussy!” 

Mewling in delight as her nipples were teased by the string she so desired and her master’s wonderful hands, Britanny grinded her hips back against his. “Like to fuck it? Drive your hot, hard cock into my furry pussy? Wanna cum in it?” Britanny asked in a husky voice, licking her lips. 

Ranma smiled. There was something so erotic about Britanny’s dirty-talk that got his blood pumping! Moving his hands down and taking hold of Brit’s waist, he literally turned her around onto her stomach, his manhood never leaving her pussy as he did. Grabbing her ass tightly as her face and breasts were pressed into the bed, he reamed back and forth into her. “Yes! I like it! My thick cock loves your tight pussy,” Ranma said heatedly, accentuated each word with a thrust of his hips. “I want to cum in it again and again and again!” 

Purring heavily, the yarn ball had come undone and was semi-tangled around Britanny’s head, arms and chest. She squeezed her own breasts and meowed heavily, “Oooh yes, Masssssteerrrr... Give it to your little Cheetit whore... Huck her good and hard... She wants your hot cum... Wants it bad... Wants all of it... She’s a selfish slut.” 

Smiling at her words, Ranma gave his Cheetit’s ass a firm slap. “The selfish slut should save some for the others,” He smiled playfully. “But I’ll let you have it all this once.” 

“Then please, Master... Fuck me until I can’t cum anymore... Keep filling me with your seed... I want it, NEED IT!” Britanny mewled as she bucked her ass back against his hips, moaning heavily as she nuzzled the yard tangled around her. 

Squeezing her ass with his hands harshly, Ranma was grinding his cock into her pussy hard, getting a feel for her hot insides. “You’ll get it, Britanny... You’ll get it all and then some, my beautiful fuck-kitten.” 

Britanny shivered and arched her back, feeling the electric sensation of an orgasm build up, then explode! Her eyes rolled in orgasmic bliss and she yowled out loud, thrusting her hips back. Her pussy tightened around her master’s cock, trapping him inside as rush after rush of Cheetit juice creamed all over him, and cascaded down her thighs. “Give it to me, Master! Cum in me NOW!!!” 

Rearing his head back, Ranma let out a roar of pleasure as he came, HARD! His manhood spasmed inside Britanny’s folds, an intense heat going through his body and straight to Britanny’s pussy as he orgasmed, spurting wad after wad of his thick seed into her eager Cheetit cunt. 

Mewling like a cat in heat, Britanny bucked against Ranma’s hips as she felt the hot-waves gushing inside her womb. Her mewls softened and her breathing become heavier as she panted. “Oooh Master... Puurrrr... So good...” 

Panting deeply to catch his breath, Ranma could feel the sheen of sweat on his body start to cool in the air, sending a chill up his spine. Tiredly, he laid against Britanny’s back, kissing her neck again and again. “Holy shit... Britanny, you were wonderful.” 

Smiling as she felt her master against her, she and nuzzled his cheek, "Heh heh... Yarn is... Like catnip to me to the 25th power.” 

“Mmm feels so warm...” Britanny mumbled idly ran a hand over her belly. 

Ranma smiled. He gingerly moved his hands underneath her to feel her breasts, rubbing strings of yarn against her nipples as he did. “Remind me to pick up a few balls of yarn at the PokéMart,” Ranma whispered into her ear as he kissed it gently. 

Smiling, Britanny just mewled in pleasure from both his touches and the thought of tons of yarn. “Mmm... Careful, Master, you won’t keep me off you...” 

Smiling, Ranma said, “That doesn’t sound so bad.” He then nipped her ear again. 

Purring, Britanny was just very content. A few moments passed before a thought then came to Britanny. “Mmm... Master? Can I ask of you a favor?” 

Nodding his head, Ranma answered, “Sure. What favor?” 

Blushing, Britanny tentatively asked, “Um... When I’m old enough... Could you... Make me a mother?” She batted her eyes cutely at him. 

Ranma blinked. He blushed at the thought of becoming a father... But to be honest, the thought didn’t sound unappealing to him. “I’ll think about it. Perhaps when you’re ready, I’ll be ready too,” He answered. Ranma so did not want to think about having to be a father before he was ready. 

Inside her PokéBall, Jetta sneezed. 

Britanny smiled and nuzzled Ranma’s cheek, “Same here. I don’t think I could handle being one now... But it’s something I can look forward to one day, as long as you’re the father.” 

Nuzzling back, Ranma smiled happily. “Then I guess I’ll have to make sure I stay around for when you’re ready.” 

Britanny’s smile widened as she nuzzled his cheek more. “Puuurrrrrr...” 

Smiling, his hands continued to rub her breasts as Ranma asked, “Think it’s time for bed? Or do you need another Taming?” 

“Mmmm... Maybe this time I’ll relent, but if you get more yarn balls...” Britanny smiled, “Expect to go all night.” She finished with a wink. 

Ranma chuckled. “Guess I’ll have to expect to get it all day, too. I’m going to let you pick out the colors you want.” 

Shivering in guilty pleasure at the thought, Britanny hesitantly admitted, “Best I just tell you... Or I’ll go nuts in the store.” 

Ranma nodded. “All right. Nuzzling the back of Britanny’s neck, Ranma said, “I think it should be time for bed then, little Cheetit.” 

Britanny purred. “Alright, Master,” she yawned, cuddling against him. 

Ranma smiled. He got up from Britanny, gently withdrawing his manhood from her. “I promised Genn she could cuddle tonight too.” 

“Mmm, fine with me Master,” Britanny said tiredly, just smiling. She couldn’t remember the last time she was so sated. 

Walking over to his belt, Ranma took off the PokéBall that contained his Rack-Shasa. He tossed the ball and called out, “Genn! I Screw You!” Britanny’s tail swayed gently as she watched her fellow Harem-sister come out of her ball. 

With a flash of red light, the Rack-Shasa appeared. As she came to, her senses were overwhelmed by the overpowering musk of sex. Genn coughed a little. “Holy shit! Smells like an orgy!” Looking down as she coughed, Genn saw some of the pictures taken of the intense Taming session by the automatic instant camera. “...WOW...” 

Blushing, Ranma scratched the back of his head. “Yeah. Brit and I kinda went overboard there.” 

Britanny giggled, while blushing. Even with the blush, Brit's face held no shame. “But it was soooooooooo good, purr...” 

Nodding his head in agreement, Ranma blushed as he said, “Indeed it was, Brit.” 

Shaking her head, Genn couldn’t believe how much sex Britanny was getting. Ah well, not that important for now. What was important was that Genn was gong to get a chance to finally ‘eat’. “Thank you for remembering, Master.” 

Ranma smiled. “Hey, no problem, Genn. Jetta told me you needed to be out.” 

Taking off the wet sheets, Britanny pat her hand on the bed, “Come lay down, Master.” 

Smiling, Ranma nodded and gently joined Britanny on the bed, hugging onto the Cheetit and nuzzling his head into her chest. “You make the best blanket and pillows ever, Brit.” 

“Puuuurrrrrrrr... Glad you think so,” Britanny mumbled happily. “Mmm Genn’s breast make a good pillow too, I know I’ved used them before as such.” Britanny ‘mmm’ed. 

Blushing, the Rack-Shasa wasn’t sure what to make of that compliment. Shaking her head, Genn walked over onto the bed and quickly joined them, hugging onto Ranma’s back. She shivered at how warm he felt. 

Yawning, Ranma nuzzled his head into Britanny’s breasts. “Night, Britanny...” He turned his head to give the Rack-Shasa a kiss. “Night, Genn...” 

After Ranma kissed her, Genn smiled. “Good night, Master.” 

“Night, Master," Britanny purred softly as she was already conking out from the intense Taming. 

And so, Britanny and Ranma fell asleep quite easily. Genn sighed. “Well, I guess it’s time to eat.” 

The Rack-Shasa extended her senses, hoping to get whatever amount of aural energy she could manage from Ranma. Sextome had barely fed her when she was in his harem, his aura so small, unrefined. It barely kept her alive and ‘tasted’ just awful. 

And so, Genn was ready to feed. She was expecting a trickle of power. 

She got a flood. 

The Rack-Shasa’s senses were overwhelmed at the aura her master emitted. It was euphoric, completely beyond words. 

Accepting the aural energy Ranma radiated off into her own body, Genn smiled. She had been starved for so long, now she had a meal that put the aura of her old Tamer, Séance Leer to shame! 

It didn’t take long for Genn to get her fill. She smiled and nuzzled against her sleeping Tamer’s back. Full. She actually had her fill of energy. It was just amazing to the Rack-Shasa. “How does he have so much?” Genn thought curiously. “Master isn’t a magic-user so why does he have so much aural energy?” 

Blinking her eyes, a thought crossed Genn’s eyes. “Maybe it’s because he’s a martial artist?” 

Shaking her head, Genn realized, “Who cares how he got it? His aura is GREAT!” 

So, with that thought in mind, and a full belly, Genn snuggled against her master’s back, and joined him in the bliss of sleep. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Walking throughout the small store, Ranma looked over the items on the walls and the shelves with a most curious eye. Jetta was leading him about, pointing out certain items now and again as they moved though the shop. After breakfast, the Lupina had become very adamant about Ranma taking time to do some shopping for supplies while they were in Greenpeace. After hearing his reaction to her comment on antidotes to combat effects of Poison-type pokégirls the other day, she was revved up to make sure Ranma had everything he could possibly need. 

While Ranma had to admit he really did need to stock up, personally, the pigtailed martial artist wasn’t sure what to think of the place. The only store he was used to was that asS-Mart place being run by that shotgun-totting asshole... Whatever his name was, Ranma couldn’t remember. That place was much larger than the small store they were in now. If anything, this place reminded Ranma of one of those convenience stores that were spread all about Tokyo. 

Still, Jetta assured Ranma that this was how all ‘PokéMarts’ as she put it, were set up. Everything categorized by their effects and use, be it food, pokégirl containment balls, medicines, or just whatever. So, if Jetta said that this sort of setup was normal, then it was okay with Ranma. 

Taking a look about, Ranma looked at the manager and the employee of the store. One was a guy with brown hair, the other a girl with long red hair with bangs that covered one of her eyes. By the name-tags, the man was named ‘Yuji’ and the possible pokégirl was ‘Miki’. Both of them wore similar store uniforms. “Kami-sama, why are they wearing PINK!?” Ranma mentally questioned. 

Looking over her shoulder at her master, Jetta shook her head. She was trying to keep the prices in her head as she looked stuff over. She had looked through Ranma’s wallet before they left, (an action not normally condoned and frowned upon) but Jetta knew she needed to do it. She could already tell that Ranma wasn’t the type to watch his money. Hell, the first time they were in a store he just let them spend whatever. Still, they had over eight-hundred thousand slc left, and Jetta had to make sure it lasted, until they could actually get Ranma confident enough to maybe enter them in a tournament. 

Yawning, Ranma leaned back. His eyes traveled about the store, more as to keep his eyes off of the Lupina’s ass than anything else. He noticed a whole bunch of those PokéBalls like he kept his pokégirls in. Some of them had different colors and designs, however, there ones that looked exactly alike, that looked like his with the red and white designs, and they were all priced differently. “Hey, Jetta,” Ranma spoke up. 

“Hmm?” Jetta mumbled before placing down an Ice Heal she was looking at. “What is it, Ranma?” 

“I’m curious,” Ranma started, “Why are all these PokéBalls at different prices? Especially the ones that look alike? I mean, two-hundred, five-hundred, and one thousand credits? They all look the friken’ same!” 

Blinking, Jetta turned to look at the wall. “Oh. That’s simple. PokéBalls come in three strengths. Standard, Great, and Ultra.” 

Blinking his eyes once, twice, thrice, all Ranma could say was, “Huh?” 

Sighing, Jetta quickly explained, “Master a Standard PokéBall catches one low-level, (levels 1 to 30) pokégirl. A Great PokéBall catches one medium-level, (levels 31 to 60) pokégirl. And an Ultra PokéBall catches one high-level, (levels 61 to 90) pokégirl.” 

Ranma nodded his head. “I’m not sure what these levels mean.” 

Sighing, Jetta shook her head and walked over to Ranma, pressing her body against his. She went to kiss his ear a little, and whispered. “Ranma, stop asking me stupid questions like that in public. This is the sort of stuff a Tamer would now.” 

“Sorry,” Ranma whispered back to the Lupina. His hands moved up and down Jetta’s back, avoiding the small of her back, as he didn’t want a repeat of the last time. “What about the other stuff? Those other PokéBalls.” 

Sighing, Jetta knew that it was best to teach Ranma while they had time. Moving him about, and licking his neck, Jetta whispered, “Okay. That all white colored one is a Fast PokéBall. It’s made from White Apricorn. It catches fast pokégirls, like ones that have high agility like Cheetits or Chocoboobs, or use Teleport to get away, like A-bras of FairyCutes.” 

Dipping Ranma, Jetta whispered, “That white and blue one is a LurePokéBall. It’s made from Blue Apricorn. It easily catches any pokégirl you get while using a fishing rod, like a Magicunt or even a Vaporita. 

Licking Ranma’s cheek, Jetta moved Ranma’s head. “The all red PokéBall there is a Level PokéBall. It’s made from Red Apricorn and catches any pokégirl that’s lower-level than the one you’re currently using. The greater the difference, the higher the success rate.” 

Leaning Ranma towards her, Jetta placed Ranma’s hands on her breasts and had him look over her shoulder. She whispered, “The white and black one is a Heavy PokéBall. Made from Black Apricorn, it makes catching heavy or large pokégirls like Geogal or Amachamp easier.” 

Still keeping Ranma against her, Jetta moved his head so it was over her other shoulder. “The green and white one is a Friend PokéBall. Made from Green Apricorn, it’s an average PokéBall, but any pokégirl caught within it becomes very trusting of the user. Makes for easy taming and trading, but many cruel Tamers see them as devices used by sissies.” 

“And finally,” Jetta pointed out the final model there, “The yellow and white one is the Moon PokéBall. Made from Yellow Apricorn, it only catches pokégirls that evolve with a Moon Stone, like Moonflowers or Lupinas like myself.” Jetta then quickly asked, “Understood?” 

“Yeah,” Ranma mumbled, all the while hugging Jetta. He had to admit, it still embarrassed the hell out of him, but he was starting to get used to Jetta’s way of trying to talk to him in public. It did feel rather nice. 

After awhile, Ranma broke away from Jetta. “So Jetta, what should we buy?” 

Jetta winced. She was more than willing to explain things, but WHY did he have to say things out loud. “Master, I can only make suggestions. You should probably stock up on antidotes though,” Jetta made motion to a free shopping cart that Ranma should probably fill up. 

Ranma nodded his head. He walked over to a wall with healing items. He took notice of all of them. 

There was the most common item, a small green vial labeled “Potion”. The label said it would heal up to one hundred points of damage, (HP) and covers over most recent scars. At only 200 slc, how could Ranma say ‘no’? So he was about to put a few into the cart, until he saw something else on the shelf.. 

Next to the green vials were some blue vials labeled “High Potion”. This one would heal up to two hundred points of damage, (HP) and could regenerate lost digits. It cost 500 slc, but hey, it was more powerful. So he put a few into the cart he had out. He was more than likely going to need a few of these. 

Ranma was pleased and then looked at the next item on the shelf. A red vial labeled “X-Potion”. Reading the label, Ranma understood this item would heal up to five-hundred points of damage and can regenerate lost hands and feet. While the cost was twice as much as High Potion at 1,000 slc, it did indeed heal more than twice as much ‘health’. So, Ranma took a few off the rack and put them into the cart as well. 

And then Ranma noticed something in a glass case on the wall. Inside of it, there were five large clear square-shaped glass cases labeled “Megalixir”. The little newspaper article at the bottom of the glass case explained that the item healed and revitalized a pokégirl completely. However, it did not alleviate any status ailments, such as Faint or Sleep. Ranma wanted to buy one, but it was rather steep at 50,000 slc, so he had to pass. 

Walking about the store with the cart, Ranma found the item he had come there for in the first place. A green plastic case with a skull and crossbones mark on it labeled as “Antidote”. Ranma picked one up, and read on the back that it a general antidote for all common poisons. The item, however, couldn’t stop specialized or combination poisons, like those made by the Widow. At only 100 slc, Ranma put A LOT of them into the cart. 

Ranma stopped when he noticed another bunch of plastic cases. Ones that were red and had the sigil of a flame on them. Reading the label, Ranma found out they were “Burn Heal”, a must for anyone dealing with fire pokégirls. It wouldn’t actually heal any lost HP, but it would prevent the pokégirl from being injured further by the burn. Ranma considered it a steal at 200 slc and put a few into his cart. 

Next up on Ranma’s little tour through the PokéMart was a pale blue plastic case with the sigil of a snowflake. It was labeled as “Freeze Heal”. Picking up the case, Ranma read that the medicine was a lifesaver for Tamers who deal with ice pokégirls or cold climates, as it would cure Frostbite. Again, at only 200 slc, Ranma put a few into his shopping-cart. 

Looking forward, Ranma saw another yellow plastic case labeled as “Paralysis Heal”. Picking up one, Ranma could read that this unique cure could negate all forms of paralysis, whether it was magically, electrically, psychically, or poison-induced. Though no one really knew why. At only 150 slc, Ranma figured it couldn’t hurt to pick up a few cases, if the need came up. 

Continuing down the aisle, Ranma saw a little item, a small bell which, much to Ranma’s impression was labeled “Bell”. Looking at a little sticker on the side, Ranma read that it would awaken any sleeping pokégirls within 100 feet. The Bell could be mass-produced, but the threat of juvenile pranks and possible deadly misuse keep most Leagues from allowing these to be made quickly. “Well, at least that explains the 800 slc price-tag,” Ranma thought. Though he didn’t put many Bells into the cart as he did other potions and items, he did take a few. 

Turning the corner, Ranma saw pills on single plastic foil cards. At the steep price-tag of 2,000 slc, Ranma took one off of the hook it was on to see what the big ddeal was. It was a “Revive Pill”, Reading, he realized it could revive a fainted pokégirl with 50 HP. Most frequently found in fighting gyms, the Revive pill was always useful to have on hand. So, Ranma took more than a few off of the hook they were on and placed them into the cart. 

Then Ranma noticed a few more pills, only they were larger. At a steep price of 8,000 slc, Ranma had to read what it was. “Restoration Pill”. It could revive a fainted pokégirl with 200 HP. The pill is coveted by those who wish to mass-produce them, but so far, the process for making them remains rather lengthy compared to the Revive Pill. So, Ranma decided to stick with the Revive Pill. 

With his cart filled, Ranma decided to pick up a few more items... 

Walking over to a wall with certain... ‘Toys’, Ranma shuddered. This stuff made him nervous as hell. 

However, there it was in a corner. A metal box filled with balls upon balls of yarn, in all sorts of color. And at only 50 slc per ball of yarn, Ranma thought it was an absolute steal! So, he picked up numerous balls of yarn and put them into the cart. 

Though she shook her head, the Lupina didn’t say a word. Jetta was catching wind of all the time Ranma spend with Britanny. In her opinion he was spoiling the titty-kitty. While she really didn’t mind that he would treat his pokégirls nicely, it made her a little jealous. Damn it, she wanted to spend time like that with him. 

Watching her owner walk up to the cash register and start to pay for items, Jetta let out a sigh. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
After shopping a bit and traveling around the town to look at it more, Ranma and Jetta were prepared to walk back to the PokéCenter, until they were interrupted by something very important... 

Ranma’s stomach growling. 

And so they walked into the restaurant to grab a bite to eat instead. Jetta was carrying the bags of stuff bought, as it would have been inappropriate for the Tamer to carry his shopping bags when he has a pokégirl there to do it for him. “Ranma...” Jetta spoke up. 

Ranma frowned at that, his mother had instilled SOME gentlemanly traits into him... And making a Pokegirl carry all of the stuff wasn't very gentlemanly of him. Especially since he could carry all that stuff himself. But Jetta DID insist... “Yeah, Jetta? What is it?” 

“Ranma, perhaps we should eat there,” Jetta said as she motioned to a small place. It was a hamburger joint known as McPoké’s 

Ranma blinked at that and thought of the similarity to another place that he and Ryoga had eaten at one time in Junior High. “Heh, looks like a McDonald’s.” 

Looking at Ranma curiously, Jetta blinked. “A what?” 

“A fast-foot place where I’m from,” Ranma said. “It looks JUST like that one... Save the name, which is McPoké’s here, and McDonald’s where I’m from.” He smiled at her. “At least SOME things are similar around here.” 

Jetta nodded. “All right, but I should tell you, the meat is made form KhangAssCunt ‘eggs’, since it’s the primary source of ground ‘beef’ on this world.” 

At those words, Ranma had an unusual look on his face, he was thinking after all. “Strange... I would have thought it came from cows or something like that... It does in my world.” 

Jetta blinked her eyes for a moment, but recognized the term ‘cow’. “Most of the ‘normal’ animals died out long ago, when the part of Edo League back then known as China released the Red Plague.” 

Stopping, Ranma looked at her agape. “Gee... I knew the Chinese disliked outsiders more than the Japanese, but that’s insane!” 

Blinking her eyes, Jetta wasn’t sure about that. “It was a biological warfare tactic meant to kill pokégirls. Instead it just made pokégirls sick for a few days and killed off numerous people and majority of animal life on earth.” 

Ranma shook his head in disgust. “Idiots.” Sure, he was being harsh on them, but why the HELL did they try and get rid of pokégirls that way? 

Shifting her weight between her feet as she held the bags, Jetta asked, “Shall we enter McPoké’s, Ranma?” 

Looking at his Lupina, Ranma nodded his head. “Sure. But, do you want me to take those bags for you? I mean, are they heavy or anything?” 

Shaking her head, Jetta said, “I’ll carry them, Ranma.” 

Ranma slowly nodded at that. “Okay, but I’d rather take some myself. I mean, mom tried to bash SOME traits into my thick skull about how to treat a lady.” 

Jetta sighed. “Sorry, Ranma, but those traits don’t mean much with pokégirls.” 

Nodding his head, Ranma said, “Yeah, you’ve told me several times Jetta. But I feel terrible making you carry everything.” 

Looking at her Tamer, Jetta frowned. “Ranma. Just go in and let’s get some lunch already, please?” 

Smiling a bit nervously, Ranma nodded. Leaning forward, he opened the door for Jetta so that she could walk in before him. 

At Ranma’s Jetta frowned and stepped back. She pushed the pigtailed Tamer in and held the door open back with her butt. 

Shaking his head, Ranma sighed. He REALLY needed to get out of public eye with his girls so that he could treat them like they should be treated. But he walked in without a word, with Jetta followed him after. 

As Ranma got in, he could see it was done up like a McDonald’s would be, only the employees there were definitely pokégirls. Looking around, he pointed to a booth near the back. “Hey Jetta, let’s sit over there.” 

Nodding her head, Jetta followed Ranma with the bags. “Yes, Master.” 

As they crossed the distance to the booth, Ranma mentally wondered if he would ever get home... Not that he didn’t like his girls, but they needed to see a world where they didn’t HAVE to act like slaves and could be relatively normal girls. 

Jetta looked up at Ranma. “Shouldn’t you get yourself something to eat, Master?” 

Chuckling a bit, Ranma answered, “Yeah, but I wanted to put our stuff down in the booth first.” 

“Yes, Master,” Jetta said as she put the bags down at the booth. She then got on her knees before Ranma and put on the cutest, saddest puppy-dog eyes. “Master, please, please get me something to eat as well... I’m soooo hungry and I can’t PokéBattle well on an empty stomach.” 

At Jetta’s words, Ranma grimaced. Dammit! Did she HAVE to act this way? This world was SERIOUSLY fucked up! However, he did his best to make it look like he was a bit fed up with her. Sighing dramatically, as best he could, he spoke, “I don’t know... Do you promise to do really well later on?” He winked at her to let Jetta know that he was just playing along. 

Though her face did not show it, Jetta internally let out a sigh of relief. “Yes, Master!” She spoke up. “I promise you I'll PokéBattle hard for you, and get you as many wins as I can.” 

Ranma nodded at her. “Good. Okay then. You may get something to eat.” Internally he was bashing his head against the wall. 

“Thank you, Master!” Jetta said, sounding as bubbly as she could pull off. 

Sighing, Ranma motioned for Jetta to follow him. “Jetta,” He whispered, “You don’t HAVE to beg.” 

“Yes I do,” Jetta whispered as she followed. 

Sighing once more, Ranma leaned up to her ear. “Jetta, please don’t, okay? You know how BAD I feel when I see you girls act that way?” 

Shaking her head, Jetta sighed as well. “I know, but I have to act like this.” 

Grumbling irritably at that, Ranma whispered to her, “Remind me to give you an extra session tonight. You need it.” 

At Ranma’s words, Jetta blinked, then smiled. She didn’t need one, but she wouldn’t mind another Taming so soon. 

Smirking at her a bit, Ranma said, “I think you need to relax a bit.” 

Her tail actually wagging, Jetta smiled and happily followed her master to the cashier counter like a little slut-puppy. 

Ranma shook his head a bit to clear up his oncoming blush. He KNEW that it was coming up. “Um, hello, we’d like to order.” 

The Waitress at the cash-register, an Ingenue in uniform asked, “Hello and welcome to McPoké’s. May I suggest something from our 100 slc menu?” 

Ranma shrugged, it was easier than him trying to read the menus. Sure, he could speak English, didn’t mean he could read it very well. “Sure.” 

“Oh Master,” Jetta spoke up. “I think you’d want four McPoké Burgers, a large World Champ Fries, and large cola.” 

Ranma nodded and looked at the waitress. “Sure, that sounds good,” He turned to the Ingenue behind the cash register. “Can you get that order doubled?” 

The Ingenue nodded her head. “Yessir. That’ll be...” he started typing into the register, “Exactly 1,400 slc.” 

Ranma blinked and shrugged. He reached into his wallet, or would have if Jetta hadn’t beaten him to it. 

Jetta winced. She realized shouldn’t have done that. Pokégirls just don’t do that! “Sorry, Master. Was trying to be helpful. Please don’t beat me...” The proud Lupina whimpered like a kicked puppy. 

At this situation, Ranma sighed. Putting on a show of being a bit upset, he said, “I don’t know,” He turned to face her and winked, letting her know that he wasn’t angry. “You promise to be a good girl from now on?” 

Nodding her head rapidly, Jetta practically barked out, “Yes, Master!” 

Ranma grumbled a bit and sighed. “Okay then. But don’t let this happen again.” He leaned close to her ear and whispered to her. “I’m not really angry, Jetta.” 

“I know,” Jetta whispered back as she kissed his ear. 

Smiling, Ranma ran his hands up and down her back, while he was still nervous about doing this stuff in public, it was a bit easier for him after the conditioning that the girls had done to him. 

“Excuse me,” the Ingenue spoke up after some time. “Your meal is ready.” 

The two blinked and pulled away a bit. Ranma chuckled a bit stupidly at her. “Gee, have we been acting like that for that long already?” 

The Ingenue shrugged. “I don’t mind. Now here’s your order sir, and have a nice day.” 

Nodding his head, Ranma grabbed the tray. “Sure,” He answered and looked at Jetta. “Come on. Let’s go eat.” The two walked back over to their booth and sat down to eat. 

Jetta sat down with Ranma. She looked over the food. “Master, which is mine? Do I get one Poké Burger and a World Champ Fry?” 

Ranma shrugged. “Help yourself.” He smirked a bit. “We can always order more, right?” 

At Ranma’s kindness, Jetta blushed. She leaned over to him and whispered, “True, but we shouldn’t make it too obvious, Ranma.” 

Ranma sat back a bit. “So? Look, Jetta, I know that you’re worried about me, and it means a lot, but don’t worry too much okay?” 

Jetta sighed. She wished Ranma would be careful when they were out in public. 

“Hello?” Came a male voice. “Is that you, Ranma?” The two blinked and turned to the source of the voice. 

There he was. The man with the Tigress ancestry himself. And probably one of the few people that could get away with speaking of ‘radical’ ideas of pokégirl rights. Stryyp Gia. And beside him was his Megami, Archon. 

Ranma smiled at the other tamer and waved him over. “Hey, Stryyp, Archon. Come on over. Have a seat.” 

“Thank you,” Stryyp said as he walked over to Ranma’s table with his tray. He placed it down at the table and sat across from Ranma and his Lupina. Archon sat next to Stryyp. 

Ranma looked at Stryyp and smiled, happy to see SOMEONE who wouldn’t mind him being nice to his pokégirls. 

“So, how’ve you been, Ranma?” Stryyp asked. “It’s been awhile since I last saw you.” 

Shrugging, Ranma answered, “Been okay. Had some problems, nothing serious. Been TRYING to convince Jetta to let me treat her nicer,” He looked at his Lupina with an amused expression. 

Jetta pouted. Why did her Master have to talk like that when others besides Stryyp might hear? 

Of course, if she looked around, the closest person sitting to their table was five tables away and wasn’t listening to them. 

Ranma shook his head and put a hand on Jetta’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “So, how have you been Stryyp?” 

Archon smiled knowingly and quietly munched on her French, er, World Champ Fries. 

Looking at Ranma, Stryyp shrugged a bit. “Been okay. Heard about a certain problem in town here.” Stryyp then shook his head. “Or rather, my Megami heard about it.” 

“Oh?” Ranma hadn’t heard anything about it. He turned to Jetta. “Have you heard anything?” 

Jetta shook her head. “Sorry, Master. I haven’t.” 

“I get the feeling this town has a Titmice problem growing,” Archon answered idly as she continued to munch on her fries. 

The pigtailed martial artist/tamer shrugged. He didn’t expect Jetta to know. However, he then blinked at Archon’s words. “Really? Why is it a problem?” 

Stryyp blinked. “But, Titmice are a problem when there’s too many.” 

“Yes,” Archon said. ‘That’s why I said it’s a growing problem.” 

Jetta frowned. “How many Titmice are we talking about?” 

Shrugging her shoulders, Archon answered, “I can’t be certain... But I feel the presence of more than a hundred in the town already.” 

“Gee, it’s like a plague of locusts then? Too many and they wipe out the fields.” Ranma said idly, he had heard of what locusts could do while visiting temples in his youth. 

“Indeed,” Stryyp said, although he wasn’t sure what a locust was. “They can really muck up things if there’s too many feral Titmice in a city or any general area at a time.” 

Ranma nodded, he could see that. After all, plagues of rats back home were never pleasant to deal with. 

Archon continued to idly munch on her fries. 

Ranma looked at Jetta. “You going to eat your burger?” 

Nodding her head, Jetta said, “Yes, Master,” and went to eating her McPoké burger with gusto. 

Looking at his Lupina literally wolf down the food, Ranma blinked at that. “Gee, you eat like me and Pops do,” He chuckled a bit. “Not that I mind.” 

Blushing in embarrassment, Jetta apologized. “Sorry, Master.” 

At the antics of the other Tamer’s Lupina, Stryyp chuckled and began eating as well. “You know, these things aren’t bad for only 100 slc.” 

Ranma waved off Jetta’s actions. “Go ahead, eat. I don’t care.” Hearing what Stryyp said, he then took a bite of his own burger. “Hey, you’re right.” 

Stryyp nodded. “Archon suggested the place. I always trust what she has to say.” 

Ranma sighed a bit and shook his head as he ate. He hated to admit this, but he was starting to get a bit homesick. He just missed everyone back home is all. 

Looking over at Archon, Jetta asked the Megami, "Is it true that Megamis can’t lie?” 

To the Lupina, Archon nodded to her. "Yes, however...” The Megami shrugged. “For you Jetta... Whether or not you choose to believe is the true question. For truth is the greatest lie of all.” 

Ranma blinked at that. “Seriously?” 

“Yes,” Archon answered. “Which I know you believe, considering you are Sextome, yet not Sextome.” 

A bead of sweat going down the back of his head, Ranma chuckled a bit nervously at that. Now that he thought about it... “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m still Ranma, just not the same Ranma that was here before.” He quickly looked around to see that no one heard him. He knew that his pokégirls were worried about that. 

Stryyp finished his McPoké burger and started on another one. “Understood. I mean it’s never too late to make a U-turn with your life, if you really want to.” 

When Stryyp said that, Ranma nodded slowly. “Yeah.” He looked at Jetta, who had been silent while eating. “Jetta? Something wrong? You seemed depressed about something.” 

The Lupina looked at her master for a moment. Jetta wasn’t depressed, well, maybe a little, but she was thinking about how to tell her master that she may be pregnant. Sighing, Jetta shook her head. “No, Master, I'm fine.” 

At Jetta’s reply, Archon shook her head sadly. “Matters of the heart weight heavily upon the soul, Lupina.” 

Ranma frowned lightly, he put an arm around Jetta’s shoulders and hugged her a bit. “Jetta, it’s okay. If you need to talk, I’ll listen.” 

Jetta sighed. She wanted to talk to Ranma, tell him about how she may be expecting... But it worried her how he would react. And she didn’t want to speak of such things in front of some people they still didn’t know that well. 

Ranma sighed at her silence. “When you want to talk about it, Jetta, I’ll listen.” He kept his arm over her shoulders as he ate his burger. “So, Archon, anything else about this Titmice infestation? Anything to worry about? Like diseases or something like that?” Ranma WAS curious about that. After all, his old man said at one time that mice carried a LOT of diseases. 

Looking at Ranma, Archon answered, “That I cannot say for I do not know specifically what they will cause. Just know that is it bad. Very, very bad” 

With that, Ranma winced. That wasn’t good. It sounded like some prophecy for doomsday or something. 

Archon noticed Ranma’s look and shook her head. “No. It’s not the end of the world. Just possibly the town.” 

“Same difference. Lot’s of people could die,” Ranma said gloomily. 

“Unless,” Stryyp butted in, “Tamers with cat-types are to help.” 

Ranma blinked at that. “Um, okay... Let me guess... They eat the mice, right?” It sounded natural, though he was a bit disgusted at the thought of that. 

“No,” Archon answered. 

“Master,” Jetta spoke up quickly. “Titmice are just deathly afraid of cat-type pokégirls.” 

“Oh?” Ranma asked. “Well, that makes sense.” 

“It should,” Jetta said as she went to eating. 

Placing down a little empty box of fries, Archon picked up another box of World Champ Fries and continued eating. 

Ranma thought about it for a bit, his one arm was still around Jetta’s shoulders, and he nodded. “Okay, so Brit, Sheila, and Grave could scare them easily, huh?” 

To her Tamer’s question, Jetta nodded. “Yes. Those three will scare Titmice into submission.” 

Relieved at not having to deal with his girls eating others like that, Ranma nodded, squeezed Jetta’s shoulders with his arm a bit and took another bite of his burger, finishing it off. 

Jetta smiled and leaned back into Ranma’s shoulder. It made Jetta feel happy to be with her Tamer. She was still having feelings of jealousy since she realized just how much time the titty kitty Britanny was spending with their Master. 

Finishing off his second McPoké burger, Stryyp spoke up, “You have a Rack-Shasa as well. She could take a cat-type form,” He then blinked as a thought hit him. “By the way, who is ‘Grave’?” 

Ranma blinked a bit. “Oh, that’s right. I got her after we parted ways last. Poor girl was starved for attention, and acted like the whole world hated her.” 

Sighing sadly, Stryyp frowned. “I understand completely. A lot of poor pokégirls get their wills broken completely by their owners.” 

Hearing that, Ranma sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Some of the things that she mentioned...” He shook his head. “I REALLY didn’t like hearing what she said and helped her feel better.” 

Stryyp smiled. “That’s rather kind of you, Sextome.” 

Smiling lightly, Ranma looked at Jetta. “Well, yeah.” He shook his head a bit and squeezed Jetta’s shoulders a bit more. “Just, you know, saw the light and had to change my ways.” Which was completely true, but let them think something had happened to the version of him that was born here. 

Impressed, Stryyp nodded. 

Archon just smiled a little playfully. “Sure...” 

After some time, Stryyp shrugged. “Anyway, I’ve gotten a new pokégirl too. A Boobgong I’ve named Tyr.” He smiled. “First pokégirl I’ve actually caught since I became a Tamer.” 

Ranma blinked a bit. “Really?” Technically speaking, he hadn’t caught a pokégirl since becoming a Tamer either. 

“Yes,” Stryyp said. “Really nice girl, but she had a few personality problems. Very, very shy.” 

“Shy for a pokégirl? Or shy for a normal girl?” Ranma asked dryly. 

Stryyp shrugged. “Both you could say. She was just shy around me. I think it had to do with me looking like a cat. Specifically, a Tigress,” Stryyp explained. 

Although Ranma nodded, he wasn’t too sure about what Stryyp’s pokégirl looked like, but better to act like he knew what Stryyp was talking about. “So she was nervous around you... Was she afraid you were going to harm her or something?” 

“A little,” Stryyp said. “Most Cat-types have an advantage over fish-pokégirls. Ancestral fear, I guess.” 

“Maybe because cats ate fish a long time ago?” Ranma mused aloud. It was still amazing to him that he wasn’t stuttering at the word ‘cat’ like he used to. 

“I think so,” Stryyp said sadly. 

Ranma smirked as a rather... Hentaish thought hit his brain. “So you can ‘eat’ her another way now?” He then blushed when he realized what he said aloud. 

Blinking her eyes in surprise, Jetta stared at Ranma. She didn’t know Ranma had the balls to speak like that. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
With his Alpha beside him, Ace yawned as he walked along the beaten path. It was getting late; the sky was crimson as the sun prepared to set in the west. REALLY late. “And I still got another two or three days of walking before I get to Greenpeace,” he thought miserably. It was times like this that his Charlie Angel or his Falcongentle were strong enough to carry him in flight. 

Looking over at the master, Penny pursed her lips a bit. “Is something wrong, Master?” 

Shrugging, Ace continued to walk. “Nothing. It’s just getting late is all, and I’m tired of walking.” 

Smiling a little, the Drow Zee could always read her Tamer like an open book. “You’re still upset about having to leave your mission in Viridick to try and chase down a high-ranking Tamer who has so far done nothing ‘illegal’ as far as his public image goes, aren’t you?” 

Keeping his stride as he walked, the agent of the Shadow League just nodded his head. “Yeah,” Ace said after some time. “I mean, we know Team Rocket is a bunch of head-cases that need to be put away behind bars and pronto. While I don’t mind going after this Sextome guy, I’d have preferred to try and take care of that last problem.” 

Shaking her head, Penny said, “Master, you can’t expect to take down such an organization by yourself in one town. Team Rocket has been around for close to thirty-years, ever since the Evolution Stone Scam that went from the Indigo all the way to the Blue Continent.” 

“I know, but still...” Ace grumbled. 

“Still what?” Penny asked curiously. 

“Penny,” Ace began slowly his walking pace just finally starting to slow down. “You know me. I’d swear on my father’s grave that Viridick and Team Rocket are tied as one. There are just far too many members we rounded up there in that single town. Viridck must be of some major signifigence to Team Rocket, I just know it!” 

“Be that as it may, Master,” Penny spoke up seriously. “You still have to follow orders, just as I follow yours.” 

Rolling his eyes, Ace sighed. “It just doesn’t pay to be a law-abiding citizen sometimes.” 

Shaking her head, Penny couldn’t keep the playful smile off of her face. “But it certainly does pay, Master.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Ace asked, “Oh?” 

Smiling, Penny began to undo the clasps over the straps of her dress. “You wouldn’t get nice pokégirls otherwise.” 

Nodding his head, Ace chuckled a bit. “True. But we should set up camp first.” 

Pouting a little at having to wait before she could give her master what she thought he needed, Penny nodded her head. “Yes, Master.” 

Chuckling at his Alpha’s reaction, Ace went and goosed her butt a bit. “Don’t worry. After we got the tent up, I’ll make sure to take care of you.” 

Penny just smiled happily. 

Smiling, Ace answered, “Yep. This is just a detour. We’ll get back to Viridick soon. We’ll be able to take care of Sextome no problem.” 

(------) 

“ACHOO!” Ranma sneezed loudly. 

“God bless you,” Archon said quickly. 

Looking over at her master, Jetta asked, “Is something wrong, Master?” 

Sniffling for a moment, Ranma grabbed a napkin and blew his nose. “Nah. Just sneezed.” Blinking his eyes, Ranma apologized. “Sorry, Stryyp.” 

Using a napkin, Stryyp began to wipe the mucous off of his face. It’s... No problem.” 

(------) 

Sitting back in a chair, Séance looked over the laptop version of the PokéDex. He could understand Professor Ghaleon giving him the Vixxen, as it would have a most definite advantage against that Shaguar of Sextome’s, but he had been very wary about being given the Heroine to PokéBattle with. After all, it was a Fighting-type! Séance didn’t know the first thing about dealing with a Fighting-type! 

But now that he had looked over some of Vain’s files, looked over the PokéDex entry on one, the young Tamer realized he had gotten something quite useful on his hands indeed. 

 

HEROINE, the Heroic Pokegirl 

Type: Very Near Human 

Element: Fighting/Psychic 

Frequency: Rare (Crimson League) 

Diet: human diet 

Role: champions 

Libido: Average (High with bond partner) 

Strong Vs: Fighting, Ice, Normal, Poison, Rock, Steel 

Weak Vs: Flying, Ghost 

Attacks: Deflect, Final Strike (all other vary depending on any weapons) 

Enhancements: Improved Fighting skills and psychic powers 

Evolves: None 

Evolves From: Loner (when bonded) 

Heroines cast off their aloofish ways from when they were a Loner and become powerful fighters. They lose some of their weaknesses, but also some of their strengths. Heroines are very affectionate towards their bond partner. Heroines can use any weapon and have access to any Fighting or Psychic attack. The variation of techniques makes them a very difficult opponent. Heroines also have a technique that is known to all Heroines, but has only been used one time. That technique is the Final Strike and, according to them, it is literally that. The Heroine sacrifices themselves to unleash this technique. It's said that Nice Peaks was once one mountain, but was separated into two by this technique. Since the last time it was used was over two hundred years ago and there were no surviving witnesses, how powerful it might be can only be guessed at. 

 

It seemed that Heroines were a rarity among pokégirl element groupings. Heroines not only Fighting-types but they had the sub-element of Psychic-type, a true rarity since Fighting and Psychic-type powers clashed. 

“But the point is, we do have a case of a Fighting-type with Psychic-type powers,” Séance thought to himself in excitement. “And that means she’ll be stronger against other Fighting-type with her Psychic-powers!!!” 

Looking over his PokéBall that contained the Heroine, Séance couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “It looks like I got myself a new ‘ace-in-the-hole’,” Séance thought with a giddy excitement. Yes, he now had a pokégirl that could deal with the majority of Sextome’s Harem. “And then I shall take Genn BACK!” 

Leaning back in his chair, Séance laughed loudly. “YOUR TIME IS NIGH, SEXTOME! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!” 

(------) 

“ACHOO!” 

“God bless you,” the Megami said again as she ate from a fourth pack of World Champ Fries. Who cared if they were cooked in grease? They were damn tasty! 

Taking some napkins off of the tray, Jetta offered them to Ranma. “Here you go, Master.” 

“Thanks,” Ranma said as he held the napkin up to his nose. He was about to blow his nose, but stopped. Sighing, he tore it in half and offered one of the halves to Stryyp. “Sorry ‘bout that.” 

His eye twitching a little, all Stryyp could say was, “It’s... All right.” 

Giggling a little, Archon got up from her seat. “I think I’ll go get us some more napkins.” 

Nodding her head, Jetta said, “That probably would be for the best.” 

(------) 

A decent-sized steamship made its way across what was then known as the Pacific Ocean. It was heading towards the Johto/Indigo continents from the Edo Continent. It was a trade ship, bringing goods from the far East to the Western world, as well as a few passengers. 

One passenger in particular was a tall redhead with freckles. Standing at 6’3”, he was muscular, and the long red hair made him an awe-inspiring sight. The glaive that was strapped to his back, and the three PokéBalls on his belt marked him as a Tamer of the Edo League, where not only did the pokégirls fight, but so did the Tamers as well. 

He had recently come to the ranking of Harem Master within the Edo League, a prestigious title given to only those who not only had beaten all the Harem Master Gym Leaders, but also the head of that League as well. 

He would have been content to continue his travels in the Edo League, to continue to build up not only his strength, but that of his pokégirls as well. However, he had gotten wind of something important. 

His sister. He knew she had gone through threshold and had become a pokégirl, and he had accepted that. However, when he got word of just WHO the Tamer who had gotten her was, it made his blood boil. 

Ranma Sextome. 

Not to leave his daughter in a hand of one of the harshest, (albeit high-ranking) Tamers alive, Gar was going to the Edo League to give Sextome a piece of his mind! 

Even if he had to beat it into the Tamer’s thick skull, he would do it. 

His grip tightening over the rails of the boat, Gar’s chiseled features were deadly-serious. “Just you wait, Sextome,” Gar spoke quietly, yet with a definitely hard edge to it. “You and I are going to tangle soon. No one takes my sister as their pokégirl unless I give them the okay.” 

Looking up into the sky, Gar screamed, “YOU’RE A DEAD MAN, SEXTOME!!!” 

(------) 

“ACCHHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!” 

Blinking her eyes, all Archon could say was, “God bless you.” She then noticed the state her Tamer was in and offered him a handful of napkins. “Here you go, Master.” 

Dripping mucous from his face, all Stryyp could mumble as he took the napkins from his Alpha pokégirl was, “Thanks...” 

Staring at her sniffling Tamer, Jetta asked, “Are you coming down with a cold, Master?” 

“I don’t think so,” Ranma said as he blew his nose. “I don’t think I got allergies either.” 

Scratching her chin, all Jetta could comment was, “How odd.” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Looking a little flustered, Stryyp wiped down his face for the fourth time that day. “Sextome, I think you may need to see a nurse. You keep sneezing.” 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Ranma apologized. “I don’t know what’s coming over me.” 

“It’s... Okay. Really,” Stryyp said. “I just wish you’d close your mouth when you did that is all.” 

“I’ll make sure to do that if it happens again.” Ranma said seriously. 

Jetta sighed and shook her head. Sextome was never one to really apologize, and Ranma had been doing that a lot. “Oh, I hope Stryyp doesn’t notice,” Jetta thought fearfully. 

Of course, Stryyp wasn’t paying that much attention to Ranma. He was move concerned about getting the pigtailed Tamer’s mucous off of his shirt before it left a rather nasty stain for him to try and clean later. 

Archon frowned as she looked about the room. This didn’t go unnoticed by the others at the table. It just seemed ‘wrong’ for a Megami to frown. 

“Archon?” Stryyp asked cautiously. “What’s wrong?” 

His muscles tensing in preparation for a possible conflict, Ranma asked, “Is it those Titmice things you were talking about earlier?” 

Shaking her head, Archon answered, “No. But now something doesn’t feel right with this place. It’s as if...” 

“As if what?” Stryyp asked. 

A dead-serious came over the Megami’s face. “Shield,” she called out as a magical force-bubble appeared around the booth. 

And then it happened. 

Windows were broken as smoke bombs were thrown into the restaurant, releasing tear-gas. Fast-food workers and the few other restaurant patrons were left coughing and were being overcome by the gas. 

Seeing this, Ranma tried to stand up, but Jetta held onto his wrist firmly. “Jettaaa...” Ranma literally growled. He couldn’t just stand-by while others were in trouble. 

“Master, if you leave this force-shield, you’ll be in danger,” Jetta said warningly. 

“Best listen to your Alpha, Sextome,” Stryyp said warningly. “We’ll be okay in here until the gas passes.” 

Frowning, Ranma begrudgingly sat back down. Hearing people’s cries, coughs, gasps for air and knowing he could do nothing to help them at that time wasn’t sitting well with him. Not one bit. 

Archon’s frowned deepened a little more. “They’re here.” 

“Who’s here?” Ranma asked irritably. 

Ranma’s question was answered by the introduction of the two invaders as some background music started to kick up. 

“PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!” Came a male voice. 

“MAKE MY LATTE DOUBLE!” A female voice soon followed. 

“To protect the world from infestation!” Said the man. 

“To bump and grind all peoples without a reason!” Spoke the (poké)girl. 

“To denounce the goodness of truth and love.” 

“Our orgasms reach heights as the stars above!” 

Both people posed, the man pointing their arms to the left, and the girl holding and pointing a kodachi sword to the right. 

“LENDO!” Said the man, introducing himself. 

“ICHIKOO!” Said the possible pokégirl. 

“Team Rivalsan, blast off to fulfill our dream!” Lendo said as he posed again, this time, his arms crossed over his chest like an ‘X’. 

“Surrender now, or prepare to cream!” Ichikoo stated as she posed again, pointing her kodachi sword at the group sitting at the booth in the back of the McPoke’s. 

“MERRRRRRRRROWL! That's right!” Said the sack-carrying Merrowl as a large red ‘R’ then appeared behind them as it inflated. 

His eyebrow twitching in irritation, all Ranma could say was, “Of you’ve GOT to be shittin’ me!” 

“No we aren’t!” Ichikoo stated! 

“Fool!” Lendo called out, pointing his katana at Ranma. “We are the nefarious Team Rivalsan! Renown pokégirl thieves of the Indigo, Johto, and Edo regions!” 

“Pokégirl thieves!?” Ranma asked curiously. 

“Merrrrrowl! That’s right!” The Merrowl said seriously as she eyed Archon. “And we want that ultra-rare Megami!” 

Frowning, Stryyp was starting to stand up from the booth. “You won’t have her!” 

“Says you!” Lendo said seriously. He then eyed the pokégirl that was sitting by the pigtailed man and smiled. “Ah! A Lupina! Another rare pokégirl indeed. Yes. She’ll be another excellent score!” 

Jetta’s eye twitched. Gods she hated pokégirl thieves. “I better take care of these idiots before they cause any real trouble.” 

However, before Jetta or Archon could make a move, Ranma got out of the booth, walked atop the table a step or two before jumping off and landing onto the ground before the male pokégirl thief. “Listen, Lendo,” Ranma started. “I don’t know who you think you are, but NO ONE steals my pokégirls.” 

“Oh?” Lendo said with a raised eyebrow. “And what are you going to do about it?” He began to smirk. “You’re just a Tamer. There’s nothing you can do but submit as I steal your pokégUURRL!!!” 

Everyone stared in shock at the sight before them. Ranma had his fist planted firmly in the irate islanders gut. Slight tears were in the corners of Lendo’s eyes as his body quivered. Ranma had a fierce scowl on his face, with a look that seemed to give one the feeling of his attitude being, ‘come hell or high water’. 

“Listen, asshole,” Ranma spoke harshly. “I’m only gonna say this once. Get the hell out of here before I kick your ass form here to kingdom come. Got it!?” 

All Lendo could do was weakly nod his head. He never knew of a Tamer using a tactic like this before. No one would EVER just punch, let alone fight another Tamer. Fighting was usually left up to PokéBattles and such. 

After a moment, Ranma pulled his fist back from the irritating pokégirl thief, letting him fall to the ground like a rag-doll. “And don’t bother us again!” 

Ichikoo and the Merrowl looked back and forth between their downed Tamer and the pigtailed man who just defeated the man with a single punch. Cautiously the two moved to pick up Lendo. 

Taking a few smoke bombs off of her belt, the Kunoichi looked at Ranma harshly. “Don’t think you’ve won, Tamer,” Ichikoo said seriously. “No one defeats Team Rivalsan! You hear me? No one!” 

And so, Ichikoo threw another smoke-bomb, giving them cover as they retreated. 

When the smoke was gone, so was Team Rivalsan. Ranma rolled his eyes. “What idiots. Don’t you think so, Jetta?” 

At the silence he received, Ranma spoke out again. “Jetta?” 

Turning around, Ranma saw Stryyp, Archon, and Jetta staring at him wide-eyed. In fact, when he thought about it. Everyone was staring at him. “Yeesh, you’d think these people never saw someone fight before,” Ranma thought irritably. 

To say Jetta wasn’t impressed would have been an outright lie. However, while this had impressed her, it made the Lupina nervous as hell. “Shit!” She thought irritably, almost afraid. “Now he’s done it!” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Suddenly, people started clapping as they got over their shock of seeing a Tamer belt a pokégirl thief without PokéBattling. The management was ESPEICALLY happy that minimal damage had come to their establishment... Only one broken window to replace. 

And none of it was that Tamer’s fault either. 

At the clapping, Ranma blinked. “Uh... Eh heh...” Nervously, Ranma bowed a bit, since he was starting to feel like hot stuff. 

Most of the people chuckled at seeing that. If they were in his shoes, they’d probably take a bow as well. 

As the clapping winded down, Ranma smiled a bit happily and sat back down at the booth. He hadn’t finished eating yet. 

One of the waitresses came over just as Ranma sat down. "Excuse me, sir.” 

“Hmm?” Ranma asked as he looked up. “I do something wrong?” He asked. 

The waitress shook her head. “Oh no!” She giggled at him. “I just thought to let you know that because you were able to drive such an evil group of people away, and without damaging our facilities, we’re allowing you and everyone at your table to eat for free today. My manager told me to tell you this.” 

Stryyp, Jetta and Archon blinked, that was unexpected. 

At hearing there would be free food, Ranma smiled quite widely. “Hey! Great! We’ll definitely take some more McPoké burgers! And I think that Megami would like some more World Champ Fries.” 

Smiling, the waitress nodded. “Certainly, sir! One large order of what you asked for, coming right up!” She then left to go and get the food for them. 

Turning his head to his fellow Tamer after the waitress left, Ranma smiled brightly. “Looks like lunch is on me, Stryyp.” 

“I... I guess so.” Stryyp said in astonishment. 

Jetta looked at her Tamer in awe. Since when do normal humans do stuff like that!? 

Ranma just sat back as he awaited more food. 

The Megami was surprised at what Ranma had done to those crooks, but was happy that he ordered more fries for her. “Thank you for ordering more fries for me.” Archon blushed lightly. She didn’t know why either. 

Ranma waved it off. “No biggie. I noticed you were eating those more than the McPoké burgers. So I thought you’d appreciate the fries more.” 

When Ranma said that, Archon smiled and nodded, happy that she was getting more fries. 

Jetta looked at Ranma, she couldn’t help it, her curiosity was KILLING her. “Ranma? How did you do that?” 

Blinking his eyes in surprise, Ranma asked, “Do what?” 

Jetta stared at him through a half-lidden gaze. “How did you take him down so easily? People don't do that around here. If this was the Edo league, it would be a bit easier to understand, but you’re not from there.” 

At Jetta’s Ranma blinked. He wasn’t sure what to say... 

...Until he remembered what Edo League enveloped for its region. “Hey, I may not have been born that but my parents were. I mean, do I look like I’m around here?” 

When Ranma said that, Stryyp nodded his head. “I have to admit, I thought you looked Edoian with the black hair and somewhat flat face.” 

Jetta blinked. That was true... Still... “Sorry, it was just surprising is all.” 

Ranma just shrugged. “No biggie. You learn to fight, so you fight.” 

To that, Archon nodded and took another bite of her fries. 

“Still, that was impressive,” Stryyp said. 

After a minute more, the waitress came back to the table with a HUGE stack of food on the tray. “Here you go, sir.” 

Ranma was about to say something to Stryyp, until he realized the food was there. “WOW! Look at all this!” 

Smiling, the waitress placed the tray down onto the table. “Have a nice day.” She then turned and left. 

The others at the table gawked at the food as well. 

Ranma watched the waitress leave before he dug into the food, unwrapping burgers and eating like a ravenous Snorlass. 

Archon shrugged and grabbed three boxes of fries before digging into her meal. 

Shaking her head at her master’s table-manners, Jetta grabbed six burgers and placed them in front of her, unwrapping the food and eating it down. 

Seeing the others just dig in, Stryyp blinked his eyes in surprise. Everyone was eating without him, he had to rectify that! Grabbing two McPoké burgers in each hand, he placed them in front of himself to unwrap them. He then began eating vigorously. 

As Archon ate her fries she looked at Ranma. She knew that he wasn’t the same person that she had heard about before, but she wasn’t exactly sure on everything about him. “Hmm, maybe Master Stryyp will let me watch over him for a few days after this Titmice problem is taken care of?” She wondered to herself. 

His thoughts on the food in front of him, Ranma continued to happily eat, unaware of the numerous pairs of eyes on him. 

As she ate, Jetta was a bit nervous as people continued to look at their booth. She wanted to tell them to quit staring, but after getting the free meals, she didn’t want to make a scene. 

Reaching over for another McPoké burger, Ranma blinked and noticed Jetta slowing down in her eating. “What’s wrong? Don’t you want to eat?” 

To answer her master’s question, Jetta shook her head. “No, Master, it isn’t that. It’s just that people are staring at us.” She said quietly. “I’m a bit nervous is all.” 

Looking at Jetta, Ranma shrugged. “Relax and eat, Jetta. So what if they stare? Let ‘em. They ain’t that important.” 

“I’ll... Try, Ranma,” Jetta answered uncertainly. 

Archon continued to eat. While she did that, she thought about the upcoming problem with the Titmice. eEen though Archon was a Megami, she knew she easily looked like a cat, or rather a cat-person, and she could scare the Titmice away as easily as a Cheetit or a Shaguar. Perhaps she should also chip in to help. 

Ranma pet Jetta’s back comfortingly as he let her eat. Smiling, his hand ever so closely came to her sweet spot. He wanted to try and get her at ease. 

Jetta let out a light murr and lolled her head a bit. “That feels nice,” she mumbled happily. It had a great effect of calming her down. 

Seeing his Lupina calm down, Ranma smiled and continued to rub her back. He used his free hand to lift a McPoké burger to his mouth so he could eat. 

At the sweet scene before her, Archon smiled quite happily and laid her head on her master’s shoulder. 

Stryyp smiled and his own hand went to his Megami’s back to gently rub it. 

Archon’s smile got a bit larger as her master did that to her. 

The Lupina murred quietly and could feel her tail wagging up and down, since going side to side would be a bit painful. 

Ranma smiled and continued to rub Jetta's back. He lifted a McPoké burger to her lips. 

Seeing this, Stryyp smiled. Dipping a few World Champ fries in ketchup, he then lifted them to Archon’s mouth as he continued to rub her back. 

Jetta blinked at the food offering and opened her mouth, allowing her master to feed her. 

On the other side of the table, Archon opened her mouth to accept the food from Stryyp. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
“Britanny,” Ranma called out playfully. “I got your yarn...” 

Britanny clapped her hands in excitement at the prospect of getting more yarn goodness. “WEE!” 

Smiling, Ranma empties bag onto the floor, multi-colored balls of string rolling here and there. 

Her eyes roaming all about the different multi-colored balls of wonderful yarn, Britanny pounced on them, catching as many balls of yarn at once as she could. 

Ranma laughed at the obvious joy Britanny felt. “Happy?” 

Rolling about the floor, Britanny was quite content. “Purr! WEEE! It bounces! Hee hee hee!” 

Watching Britanny move about all her balls of yarn, Ranma could only say one thing. “I can name something else that ‘bounces’...” 

Nodding her head, Britanny laughed. “Purr! WEE! Yarn is fun!” She then started gnawing on a ball. 

Ranma smiled happily. It did him good to know she was happy. “And there’s plenty more where that came from,” Ranma said seriously. 

Britanny purred happily, she was just content to play with the yarn that she had. 

Sitting down in a chair, Ranma watched Britanny move all about the floor, jumping onto the bed to get some other balls of yarn that had bounced up onto there from her thrashing. 

For awhile, Britanny continued to play with the yarn, eventually getting herself wrapped up in it. She mewled pathetically as she realized that she had tied herself up and couldn’t get out of the yarn. 

Holding back his laughter, Ranma asked, “Need help?” 

Looking at her master, Britanny nodded and mewled pathetically. “Please?” 

Nodding his head, Ranma walked over to the bed and began to free Britanny from her yarn. Smiling, he teasingly said, “And here I thought you liked bondage.” 

The Cheetit pouted at that. Britanny did, but she didn't like to get ‘wrapped up’ in her fun so to speak. 

At the look Britanny gave him, Ranma smiled. “Okay, okay...” After a few moments, Ranma had Britanny untied form the mess. 

Britanny stretched and smiled at him. “Thank you, Master.” 

Ranma smiled. “No, thank you.” Leaning forward, Ranma gave Britanny a nice little kiss on the lips. 

Internally smiling, Britanny purred into the kiss and returned it. 

Smiling into the kiss, Ranma returned it. It just felt SO good to kiss her. 

Her arms reaching forward, Britanny hugged him, accidentally hitting one of the PokéBalls on his belt and releasing the girl inside. 

When the haze of red light left her, Jetta blinked as she was released. She saw Ranma and Britanny locking lips and frowned. “TITS!” 

At hearing her ‘nickname’, Britanny frowned at that and broke the kiss, glaring lightly at the Alpha of the harem. “What!?” 

“Tits,” Jetta growled. “Just how many times have you been tamed in the past three days?” 

Britanny blinked and thought about it. “Um... I lost count... It was over a handful, that's for sure.” 

Blushing quite a bit, Ranma chuckled nervously. 

Seeing her master become nervous, Britanny pouted. “But I like it when Master tames me, Jetta.” 

Frowning, Jetta answered, “Exactly. What do you think you are, a Vixxen!? Leave some for the rest of us!” 

At the Lupina’s words, Britanny sighed and began to tear up a bit. “But... He’s just SO good to me.” 

Jetta’s eye twitched as she looked back at the blushing Tamer, and then at all the yarn around the Cheetit. “If anything he’s spoiling you too much.” 

Feeling a little ashamed, Britanny sighed a bit sadly. “I know. But... Jetta, I like it.” 

Sighing, Jetta nodded her head. “I know. So do the rest of us. But you keep hogging him, and it's unfair to the rest of the harem.” 

“Uh... Sorry?” Ranma apologized. He didn’t think he had been doing anything wrong. 

The Cheetit sighed. She knew Jetta was right, but that didn’t mean she had to enjoy it. “You’re right, Jetta. I know.” She sighed a bit more. 

Sighing at the Cheetit’s expression, Jetta shook her head. “Ranma?” 

“Y-yeah?” Ranma asked. 

Britanny pouted a bit, she just enjoyed getting tamed so much from her loving tamer. 

“You can tame the Cheetit once more,” Jetta said, though she looked at him seriously. “But after that, you should give her a rest for two or three days and pay attention to the rest of your Harem. Sheila and Grave are attention starved too, you know,” the Lupina explained. “And Brianna will be needing her taming soon, too.” 

Britanny nodded at that. “Yeah. Sorry, I guess I’m a bad girl here.” 

Ranma sighed and pat Britanny’s back. 

Feeling her master’s hand on her, Britanny looked at him. “Master?” 

Blushing, Ranma said, “Don’t feel bad. I’m at blame here too.” 

Britanny nodded at that, it made her feel a LITTLE better, but still... “Master, I think I should be in my ball for a few days now. Let the others get attention. Brianna, Sheila and Grave need some.” 

Shaking her head, Jetta said, “At least you know. Now please, Ranma, return me to my ball.” Smiling, Jetta said, “I’ll let you have one more go, Tits. Then you should start resting.” 

Britanny looked at her. “Why don’t you go at it? Or should we have a ‘contest’?” 

Raising an eyebrow, Jetta looked at Britanny seriously. “Contest?” 

Britanny nodded and got off the bed, walking over to her to whisper so that Ranma couldn’t hear them. “You know those Sexcraft matches we hear of?” 

However, the pigtailed Tamer DID hear. Ranma blinked his eyes. “Sexcraft? What the hell is that?” 

Britanny blinked, she didn’t think that his senses were so sharp. “Well, um, we get it on and the winner gets a taming from their master while the loser has to be tied up and watch.” 

Ranma blinked. “Seriously?” 

Nodding her head, Britanny answered, “At least, that’s what I’ve heard.” She turned to the Lupina. "Well, what do you say?” 

Smirking, Jetta was already pulling down her red one-piece, “You’re going down, Tits.” 

Britanny smirked and stripped as well. “Yeah, right.” 

Blushing, Ranma stared as Jetta revealed herself without hesitation. And then Britanny was doing the same thing! 

Soon the two pokégirls were completely naked and ready to go at it! 

Getting onto the floor, Jetta smirked and laid on her back. “You can be on top, Tits.” 

Britanny smirked and crawled on top of Jetta, her face between the Lupina’s legs, while she set her hips over Jetta’s face. “Dig in!” 

And Jetta did just that, her tongue lapping at the Cheetit’s pussy like a dog to a bowl of water. 

Britanny yowled a bit and started to lick and suck at Jetta’s pussy, getting the fluids from the older pokéwoman. 

A shiver went up Jetta’s spine. That cat had a rough tongue like all felines. But she was going to rather be damned than be beaten! So using her fingers, Jetta groped the Cheetit’s ass as she dug her tongue into the Cheetit’s folds. 

Britanny purred into Jetta’s cunt as the Lupina handled her a bit roughly. There was no way that she was going to lose to the Alpha of the harem. So thinking, Britanny placed her hands on Jetta’s ass and started rubbing it, making sure to graze over the Lupina’s ‘sweet spot’. 

The Lupina howled into the Cheetit’s pussy. “So, she’s going to play dirty, eh? Well, what’s good for the Mongoosed is good for the gander!” So thinking, Jetta was moving her body underneath Britanny, her fur grazing along the Cheetit’s nipples, her sweet spots. 

Gulping with his dry throat, Ranma stared at all this in shock. He could feel his pants becoming rather painfully tight. 

Britanny yowled into Jetta’s cunt. “Oooh! Dang her!” She thought. Deciding to pay back the Lupina, Britanny started to rub and scratch Jetta’s sweet spot more and more as her tongue dove in Jetta's cunt deeply. 

Jetta howled more and continued to rub her body underneath the Cheetit. Not to be beaten, the Lupina started to stick a finger into Britanny’s rosebud, while she dove her longer mouth, her muzzle into the Cheetit’s pussy, spreading the folds farther apart. 

Arching her back a little, Britanny yowled into Jetta’s cunt. She could feel the Lupina driving her over the edge quickly. She HAD to get back into the match and quickly. The Cheetit rubbed and scratched Jetta’s sweet spot even more and faster than before. 

On the couch where he sat, Ranma had to take off his pants. They were feeling REALLY uncomfortable. 

Jetta winced, and her body trembled. Shit! That felt too good! Not to be denied her victory, Jetta was going to prove WHY she was the Alpha! Not bothering for air, Jetta kept her muzzle in there, eating out the inside of the Cheetits’s pussy, diving her tongue in DEEP! She began to murr into the Cheetit cunt as well, vibrating her insides. 

Britanny shuddered at that. Damn it! She was going to cum and soon. She started to purr into Jetta’s muff, all the while licking and sucking at her insides, while caressing, rubbing and scratching Jetta’s sweet spot. 

Jetta was sweating. She could feel herself going. Still, she had one more trick to use. So with her muzzle deep, Jetta tried to open her mouth. Not only did this REALLY spread the Cheetit’s insides apart, but the teeth would graze along the super-sensitive inner flesh. 

THAT did it, Britanny arched her back and yowled, her pussy spasming, causing her fluids to gush out as she came. 

Jetta mentally smiled in triumph as she ate all the Cheetit gave to her when she came. 

Sweating quite a bit, Britanny panted hard as she rode the crest of orgasm. She moaned the whole while. 

Ranma watched this in rapt fascination. He was already taking off his shirt and boxers, his manhood already painfully erect. 

Smiling, Jetta continued to lick all through Britanny’s orgasm. Smirking a bit more, Jetta pulled her muzzle out and gave the Cheetit a firm slap on the ass. “Now we know why I’m the Alpha, right?” 

Britanny pouted a bit as she came down from the crest. “Dang it! Now I have be tied up all night and watch Master get it on with Jetta.” She thought sadly. Eventually, the Cheetit nodded quickly. “Yes.” 

Smirking, Jetta rolled the Cheetit off of her and dragged her over to the wall. There were already some chains and shackles on it. So she locked the Cheetit’s wrists in the shackles. 

Britanny pouted more. She knew what was coming and didn’t fight against it, after all, she had made the challenge. 

Making sure the Cheetit was secure, Jetta smirked at the Cheetit. “You brought this on yourself,” The Lupina said playfully. 

Soon Britanny was locked into the shackles on the wall. She tugged at them and sighed as she couldn't move. The Cheetit mock-glared at Jetta. “Yeah, yeah...” 

Jetta smiled. “Ranma...” 

“Yeah?” Ranma asked. 

Smiling she bent over and gave him a rather nice view of her ass. “I think this is yours.” 

Ranma smiled at the view. “My, my. Such a beautiful sight.” 

Jetta murred at the compliment and got on her hands and knees. She wagged her tail happily at him. 

Ranma smirked and crawled over to her, he gave her ass a quick slap before squeezing it. “Hmm, nice and firm.” 

Jetta yipped in surprise at the slap, but smiled. That Cheetit had turned her on and she needed a good Taming. 

Ranma smirked at the yip and gave her ass another slap. 

And another... 

And another... 

Rubbing her thighs together, Britanny mewled pathetically. She was feeling incredibly jealous. She wanted master to spank her ass too! 

“Masterrrrr...” Jetta growled in delight. “Please fuck me... Fuck your little bitch hard.” 

At Jetta’s words, Ranma blinked. “Well...” He gave her another slap. “Hmmm...” And another slap. “Okay!” He started to rub her ass, massaging the furry and fleshy globes. 

Arching her back a little, Jetta yipped and looked back. She smiled and murred in delight. “Master’s hands are soooooo goooooood.” 

Ranma smiled and pulled his hands off of Jetta, he positioned himself behind her, rubbing his manhood against her cunt, groaning while he did that. “Damn, you’re really turned on, aren’t ya?” 

“Yesss...” Jetta hissed out heatedly. “I need fucking...” 

Nodding his head, Ranma pierced her cunt with his hard manhood. He hissed at the warm and electric sensations that she was giving off. “Damn, so warm.” 

Murring loudly, Jetta thrust her hips back to get Ranma all the way into her. 

Ranma groaned and smiled, he gripped the Lupina’s hips and pulled her back while he thrusted forward. “Oh God! Jetta, so nice!” 

Jetta murred louder and nodded her head. “Masterrr’s cock is sooo big... Soooooo good... Fuck your bitch hard!” 

Ranma grunted and smiled, her dirty talk was turning him on. Maybe, maybe she needed some dirty talk as well? “Really? You like this huh? You want me to fill you up? Make you mine?” 

“Yesssss...” Jetta replied. “This bitch LOVES to be fucked Doggy-style. Fuck her hard and make her yourrs...” She murred happily. 

Whimpering, Britanny was pulling at the chains. They were proving to be VERY effective. 

Turning her head, Jetta smirked and looked at Britanny. “Master’s cock is so hard... Thick... Warm... Filling... Jetta just loves Master's hard cock!” 

Britanny began to pant a little, just staring at the sight of their master fucking the Lupina so hard and well. Oh, what Britanny wouldn’t have given to have her master’s cock between her legs then and there. 

Ranma smiled and took his hands off of her hips. He leaned over and rested his front onto her back, reaching around to grope her breasts while he thrust in and out of her. “Well, then, you shall get it hard.” He whispered huskily in her ear. 

Jetta murred happily and took what he dished out, reveling in the feel of him so close. 

Ranma kissed the back of her neck, all the while thrusting in and out, squeezing her breasts lightly, and pinching her nipples between his fingers. 

At Ranma’s ministrations of her breasts, the Lupina was VERY happy. “Murrrr... Does Master like my cunt?” Jetta asked as she tightened her vaginal folds. “Does Master like it more than Cheetit cunt?” 

Britanny sat straight up. That little bitch was trying to push her out of the picture! 

Ranma groaned. “Oh gods, you’re so good Jetta. So good. I love the feel of it.” 

The Cheetit let out a sigh of relief. At least he didn’t say he liked Lupina pussy more than a Cheetit one. 

Jetta murrred and grinded her hips back. “Love the feel of your cock, Master.” 

Smiling, Ranma grunted and started thrusting faster. "Damn, you're such a good girl, Jetta." He kissed her neck. "Love you.” 

Jetta murred. Love. She longed to hear him say that to her. Howling her pride, her love for her master, Jetta came and hard! Her folds tightening around her master’s manhood like a steel vice as it milked him for his seed. 

Ranma gasped at the feel, he couldn’t believe how hard she came, groaning out Jetta’s name, he slammed his manhood into her cunt one last time, spraying thick gobs of his semen into her. 

Jetta murred as she rode the crest of her orgasm. The feel of his cock. The feel of his warm seed. The fact she had beaten out Britanny. Everything was just SO good. 

Watching this with a trembling lip, Britanny mewled pathetically. She wanted her master’s cock sooooooo bad! 

Ranma panted as he came down from his orgasm. He was sweating a bit as he looked at Jetta. "Damn," he chuckled, "that was intense!” 

Panting a bit, Jetta just murred happily, as she was mostly out of it. God, she couldn’t remember the last time she came so hard. 

Ranma lay his head and upper body on Jetta’s back, loving the feel of her furry body, he hoped she didn’t mind it. 

At the feel of her master’s head on her shoulders, the Lupina smiled happily. Jetta loved the feel of him pressed against her so tightly. 

After a moment or two, Ranma spoke up. “Hey, Jetta?” 

“Murr?” Jetta asked back. 

Smiling, Ranma complimented, You were great.” 

Jetta smiled brightly and nuzzled back against her master. “Murr...” 

Ranma smiled and pulled out of Jetta. “Wanna lay on the bed and cuddle?” He blushed a bit. “I, well, wanna lay my head on your breasts tonight.” 

Smiling brightly, Jetta nodded her head happily. “I’d like that, Master.” 

Ranma smiled and pulled off of Jetta. He then lay down on the bed, next to her. Jetta murrred and hugged onto her Master, thanking her lucky stars she had him. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
His eyes blinking once, twice, Ranma yawned as he started to come to. It was another good morning... or was it early afternoon? 

Raising her head, Britanny panted as she saw her master awake. 

Ranma blinked, his ears already picking up the sounds of heave breathing. 

The Cheetit was so turned on that she couldn’t stand it. She was whimpering and moaning as she struggled against her bonds. 

Raising his head, Ranma blinked at the sight. “Britanny?” 

The Cheetit gave out a pathetic sounding whimper. 

Ranma got off from the bed gently, as to not wake the still-sleeping Lupina. “Britanny? What’s wrong?” He asked as he got close to her. 

Sweating a bit, Britanny moaned and looked at him pleadingly. “Please, mMster.... Tame me. I got so hot and bothered last night. Please? Just this once? You don’t have to tame me after this for a few days, I promise!” 

At her words, Ranma nodded his head. He felt so bad, seeing how Brit was looking. Grabbing her right shackle, he undid the lock, freeing her wrist. He kissed it gently. 

Britanny whimpered, she NEEDED him badly. 

Ranma felt a sting of guilt go up his spine at the sound of the whimper. It wasn’t his fault, he knew it wasn’t. But it made him felt bad to hear it. “Poor Brit,” He mumbled as he went and undid the lock on the other shackle that helped chain Brit to the wall. 

As soon as she was free, Britanny pounced on her master, purring as she rubbed her body against his. She NEEDED to be tamed and loved. 

Though he was surprised to be on his back all of a sudden, Ranma calmed down easily. He hugged Britanny to him tightly and kissed her on the lips. 

The Cheetit purred into the kiss, her hands were moving of their own accord and started to fondle his manhood. 

Moaning into the kiss, Ranma could already feel himself becoming hard in the Cheetit’s grasp. 

Britanny smiled as she felt her master becoming hard. She desperately needed him in her, to scratch the itch that she was feeling. 

Breaking the kiss, Ranma smiled a little shyly at his Cheetit. “How do you want it, Britanny?” He reached back with one hand and grabbed one of the errant balls of yarn still on the floor. Lifting it to Britanny he asked, “Would you like this as well?” 

Britanny stared at the yarn, drooling a bit. “WEE! YARN!” She used one hand and grabbed it out of her master’s hand and put it in her mouth where she started gnawing on it. As soon as she did that, she felt Ranma completely hard, so she spread her legs and lowered herself onto her master’s generous tool. 

Surprising Britanny, Ranma grabbed onto her ass and just thrust his erection into her. He was kissing her neck as he did that. 

Britanny yowled a bit into the yarn that was in her mouth as she started to lift herself up and down on her master’s rod. 

Moaning in pleasure as Britanny lifted herself up and down on his shaft, Ranma groped her spotted ass quite a bit, kneading the fleshy, furry orbs in his hands. 

Britanny purred as her master did that. She continued to gnaw on the yarn, even though yarn was euphoric to her, she NEEDED to get off and soon! She hugged her master to her tightly, mashing her large furry breasts to his chest, causing a gasp and moan to come from her throat. 

As Britanny pressed herself against her master, Ranma pressed himself back to her tightly. He began to return the thursts in kind. Timing himself so he met Brit’s thrusts when she thrusted forward. 

The Cheetit yowled loudly, though it was muffled by the yarn, as her master reciprocated to her desperate coupling. Britanny’s tail wagged back and forth in happiness. 

Ranma continued to move his hips back and forth in the Cheetit’s, loving the feeling. He could feel Brit’s tail swaying between his legs again and again, so he gently brought his hand to the base of her swaying tail to give in an appreciative scratch. 

Britanny let out a guttural purr as he did that to her. Her whole body shivered as she bounced up and down on her master’s tool. 

Ranma had a slight sheen of sweat on his skin. He was doing his best to get Britanny off as he continued to thrust in her. 

Not too much later, being as aroused as she was, Britanny shuddered and moaned through the yarn as her pussy clamped down on Ranma’s member, demanding his seed. 

Ranma grunted as he felt the Cheetit cunt tighten around him, a very wet feeling to it. He smiled and thrust a bit more, to get himself off. This in turn prolonged the Cheetit’s orgasm. 

It didn’t take long for Ranma to reach his peak and blow his load into her. 

Britanny yowled and opened her mouth so wide that the yarn fell out of her mouth. She loved the warm feel of his seed as it filled her up. “Puuuurrrrr... Master, so warm!” 

Ranma smiled and moved his hands up. When his hands were on her back, he wrapped his arms around the Cheetit and hugged her to him. “Feeling better?” 

Britanny nodded her head against Ranma’s chest. Purring, she answered him. “Yes, Master.” She started sobbing lightly, but it wasn’t in sadness, it was in happiness. “Thank you so much.” 

Though he was surprised by the tears, Ranma nodded his head. “Brit?” He started. “You okay?” 

The Cheetit nodded and continued to purr. “Yes, Master. I’m just happy.” She sniffled. “If I wasn’t so greedy, I wouldn’t have gotten into this mess.” 

Sighing, Ranma hugged Britanny to him tightly. “It’s not your fault completely. I also got to admit...” Ranma blushed a bit. “I really... And I mean REALLY enjoy being with you.” 

Smiling, Britanny purred a bit louder at that. “Still, Master. Jetta was right. You should spend a lot more time with the other girls as well. Brianna and Sheila are attention-starved as well.” 

Ranma nodded. “I plan to do that as well. Brianna is gonna get her Taming tonight,” He smiled. “And if I still got the energy, I’ll take care of Sheila tonight too.” 

Britanny giggled while purring. “I think you’ll have enough energy to satisfy Brianna and then let Sheila have a go at you.” She smirked, even though Ranma couldn’t see it. “You could always have two girls put on a little ‘show’ for you, Master.” 

Blushing Ranma said, “I think you and Jetta gave me a really good one last night.” 

Smiling, Britanny giggled again. “Still... If you need to recover some, you could have two girls do that for you. By the way, I think Sheila and Grave really like each other.” 

Ranma blinked his eyes. “You think?” 

Britanny nodded. “Yeah. Remember that day when we all woke up together? You, me, Grave and Sheila.” 

Ranma blushed quite a bit. “Those two were having quite the time getting me to give them... What did they call it? ‘Morning milk’?” 

Nodding her head to that, Britanny giggled again. “Yep! Well, after you said that you loved us, and we were feeling you up while purring, Grave and Sheila were feeling each other up as much as they were you.” The Cheetit smirked. “Explains why they were laying right on top of you huh?” 

Ranma blinked. He hadn’t thought of it that way. “I guess you’re right.” Smirking, Ranma rolled them over so Britanny was on her back and he was on top of her. 

At her master’s forwardness, Britanny blinked her eyes in surprsie. 

“Such a smart little Cheetit deserved to be rewarded,” He said happily. Ranma was already starting to harden again once more inside the Cheetit. 

Britanny moaned at that feeling. 

Suddenly, there was a low growling noise coming from inside the room. 

Ranma blinked and turned his head. 

There was Jetta, looking a bit peeved at him. 

Blinking, Ranma asked, “Did I do something wrong?” 

Her eye twitching, Jetta took a deep breath and snorted. “Ranma, you’re SPOILING that titty-kitty again!” 

Britanny let out a yelp of indignation. “HEY!” 

Which, as one could expect, Jetta ignored. 

Ranma chuckled nervously. “Uh... I’m not gonna be Taming her for a few days. I figure to give her one more Taming so she's okay.” 

Jetta sighed. “Yeah, but I watched as you two just got it on.” 

Ranma winced. “Do you want me to put you back in your ball for the moment? I’ll take you out after I’m done with Brit.” 

Jetta tapped her finger onto the bed and shook her head. “No, I want you to let some other girl have a chance to get some sex.” 

Ranma nodded his head. “Sorry, Brit,” He apologized to Britanny as he started to pull out of the Cheetit. 

Britanny moaned a bit but nodded. Jetta WAS right after all, she WAS getting selfish and spoiled. 

Jetta sighed herself. “Master, besides me and Britanny, who have you tamed the most since you became our master, and how many times have you tamed her?” 

Getting up, Ranma went over to his PokéBall belt. “Let’s see... I’ve Tamed Brit a bit. I tamed you and Sheila twice, Jetta...” Ranma blinked. “Everyone else got one time.” 

Staring at Ranma, Jetta nodded slowly at him. “Uh huh... Don’t you think it’s a LITTLE unfair to the rest of us?” Even if she knew that Ranma didn’t have to treat her or the others fairly if he didn’t want to, she had to bring it up for her’s and the others’ sakes. 

Wincing, Ranma blushed a bit and nodded. “Sorry.” Sighing, Ranma said, “Britanny, get dressed. I’m gonna send you back to your PokéBall, and I don’t know when you’ll get a chance to be out again.” 

Sighing, Britanny nodded sadly at him. “Okay, Master.” She then went around and grabbed her clothing, putting it on slowly before going over to him and giving Ranma a kiss on the lips. 

Ranma kissed Britanny back happily, and yet a definite sadness. 

Rolling her eyes, Jetta sighed in annoyance. To set the two at ease, she mumbled, “Titmice problem in town, Titmice problem in town.” 

Holding up the PokéBall, Ranma said, “Britanny! Return!” 

A red beam shot from the PokéBall and hit Britanny. The Cheetit disappeared and returned to her PokéBall. 

Blushing Ranma looked at Jetta. “So has anything happened yet?” 

The Lupina shook her head. “Nope, and Ranma?” 

“Yeah, Jetta?” Ranma asked back, curious as to what the Lupina would say. 

The older pokéwoman sighed and sat up, a downcast look in her eyes. “Ranma, Master, would you be adverse to having a child?” It had taken ALL of her courage to say something like that. 

Ranma blinked his eyes once, twice. “Gee... You know, I never really thought of it much before.” He sat down on the bed, unminding that they were both nude. “I... I guess it wouldn’t be so bad. I don’t think I’m ready for one yet, but I don’t think being a parent would be a bad thing at all.” 

“Oh.” Jetta said softly and cursed mentally. How was she going to tell him that she MAY be carrying his child if he wasn’t ready for it? He’d find out sooner or later, but she didn’t want to upset him. “I was, just curious is all.” She went silent for a bit. “I was a mother at one time, you know.” 

“What?” Ranma asked as he sat up on the bed. “You were a mother?” 

The Lupina sighed a bit sadly and nodded, a far off look in her eyes. “Yeah. I was. With my last tamer before I became your pokéwoman, or rather the ‘other’ you.” 

“What... What happened?” Ranma asked hesitantly. He was getting a baaaaaaaad feeling up is spine. 

Jetta’s eyes weren’t focused on the room anymore, she was remembering what happened as she spoke. “I, I gave birth to my baby, a little boy.” She smiled lightly. “I was so happy when I held him for that brief moment.” Her smile faded, and a sad and depressed look came across her features. “My last master then took my son away, recalled me into my PokéBall, and when I was let out again, I saw Sextome’s mother. She said I would be good ‘breeding stock’.” 

Ranma winced. Her situation was bad enough. But leave it to his mother, even an alternate world one, to only think about grandchildren. 

A lone tear fell down the Lupina’s face. “I... I never even got to hold my baby long. He doesn’t even know who I am. I never even got to name my son.” 

Hearing that last bit from Jetta, it just got to Ranma. Jetta was denied her first child. He may have been rather dense when it came to realizing emotions, but even he could see that the Lupina was hurting deeply. Hurting hard. “Aw, Jetta...” Ranma said as he crawled over to her. He hugged her tightly as he sat next to her. 

The Lupina shuddered and hugged him back, crying into his shoulder. “I, I just want to hold my son, tell him that everything’s going to be alright. Do all the things mothers get to do with their children. Why am I denied that?” 

Ranma sighed sadly and hugged Jetta tightly. “I don’t know,” was all Ranma could say to answer her. 

Jetta was wracked with full-body sobs as she continued to cry. “I just, I just want to find my son. I do. But I couldn't just leave the younger girls in Sextome's hands, they wouldn't have rebelled against him like I would have, and they would've been to sad and scared to comfort each other when he was done with them.” 

Ranma sighed and continued to hold Jetta tightly, letting her rant, and get all these things that bothered her off her chest. No, Ranma wasn’t pleased by what he was hearing, but he knew Jetta needed to talk to someone about them. 

Jetta sniffled, she just wanted her son, to hold him in her arms and let him know that she loved him like a mother should love her child, but that wouldn’t happen. “I’ll never see my baby again.” 

Ranma stiffened. Hearing that caused a thought to strike him. “Jetta...” He started slowly. 

Sniffling, Jetta lifted her head up and looked at him, tears still falling down her face. “Yes?” 

“We’ll find him,” Ranma said in all seriousness. 

Jetta blinked at him. “Seriously?” She knew better than to get her hopes up, finding one boy in the world was like finding a needle in a haystack, except that you had a better chance at finding that needle. 

Ranma nodded. “Hey, why not? I mean, I do gotta help the Diggers girls get home, but certainly we’ll find something, right? You always told me that stuff about Tamer’s gets recorded down through these PokéDex thingies... Shouldn’t we be able to get info on your last Tamer from somewhere?” 

Slowly, Jetta blinked at that concept. Why hadn’t she thought of that? “Yeah, it should.” Her hope came back. Maybe, just MAYBE she could find her son. 

Cupping Jetta’s chin with his hand, Ranma smiled. “We’ll find him, Jetta. I promise. And I ALWAYS keep my promises.” He then kissed Jetta on the lips. 

Jetta murred and kissed him back. For some reason, she believed him. Right now, she believed he could do anything if he tried hard enough. 

Ranma smiled into the kiss as he held it with Jetta. 

Jetta closed her eyes and broke the kiss gently. She hugged her master and friend, melding herself to him. “Thank you.” She whispered to him. 

Ranma smiled a bit as he hugged Jetta back. “No need to thank me. You know I’d do my best to help you and the other girls.” 

At those words, Jetta shuddered and whimpered a bit. She took shuddering breaths of air. 

With the Lupina’s breathing, Ranma blinked. “Jetta? Are you all right?” 

Jetta started to cry, and just let herself go. So many years of pain and sorrow being built up, it finally had to be let go. 

Ranma sighed and held onto Jetta. He let her cry, let her release the pain and sorrow she had been holding back for years. 

And so, Jetta continued to cry into his shoulder. So many years of pain and hurt that had been built up, the dam finally broke with Ranma’s kind words. 

His hand gently pat the Lupina’s back as Ranma let her cry into his shoulder. “Shh... It’s okay... Let it out, Jetta... It’s all right. I won't be mad. Just let it out.” 

And let it out she did. Jetta just stayed like that, crying her pain out for over an hour. 

Personally, Ranma was surprised Jetta hadn’t set off his curse. 

After the hour was up, Jetta’s sobs tapered off and she just relaxed against him. It was rather unusual to see a large pokéwoman get comforted by a smaller male, but that’s what happened in this case. 

“Feel better?” Ranma asked tentatively as he hugged Jetta. 

The Lupina sighed and nodded, hugging him back. "Thank you, thank you for everything,” Jetta said honestly 

Ranma smiled. “I told you, you don’t have to thank me. I’m glad to help.” 

Jetta smiled at him and sighed happily. 

Ranma smiled and continued to hug Jetta. Looking into her eyes for a moment, Ranma kissed the Lupina. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
She sighed and lay her head against the crook of her master’s neck. All that crying a bit ago had worn her out emotionally. The Lupina just sighed and curled up on her master’s lap, murring a bit happily. “Thank you,” She whispered to him. 

Blinking his eyes in surprise, Ranma just held Jetta. “Thank me? For what? You know I’d help you in anyway I can, Jetta,” He smiled a bit more. “I already promised you and the other girls.” 

Nuzzling him softly, Jetta smiled lightly. “Because you’re so kind. I,” she blushed a bit, “I have to say I’m jealous of all the attention you were giving Britanny, and I’m sure the others are as well. We all want your kindness, Ranma.” Whispering a bit low, she repeated herself. “We all want your kindness.” 

Wincing, Ranma sighed a little ashamed. “Sorry, Jetta...” He apologized again. “I just... Well... Britanny was so fun and caring. I mean, she REALLY helped me get over a lot of uncomfortable feelings I had about doing this.” He chuckled. “I guess you could say she was also training me to be a ‘real’ Tamer.” 

“Well, you could have had any of us train you, Ranma.” Jetta countered, but not harshly. “And, I’m sorry for acting like that, but like I said, I was jealous, as I’m sure the rest of the harem is.” 

Ranma chuckled rather nervously. “Guess I’ll have to make sure you girls get some Taming in then, huh?” 

Nodding her head, Jetta murred lightly. “Yeah.” She breathed out. “More Tamings are a good thing.” 

With those words, it was then that a realization hit Ranma. He was in a bed. Jetta was sitting on his lap. And both of them were naked! Smiling, Ranma asked, “How about we start with you?” 

The Lupina murred happily at that. “Really?” Jetta lifted her head up to look at him. 

Smiling, Ranma hugged Jetta to him as she sat in his lap. His hands gently went to her sweet spot to rub as he answered, “Really.” 

Murring louder, Jetta smiled and leaned her head up to kiss him on the lips. “Thank you,” She moaned as Ranma scratched her sweet spot a bit. 

Smiling at Jetta’s murring, Ranma kissed the Lupina on the nose as his hands kept rubbing. 

Jetta murred more loudly at that. Smirking a bit, she ran her hands down to Ranma's member and started to stroke it softly. 

Ranma moaned a little in pleasure. He lowered his head to kiss the top of her breasts as his hands went to really rub the area above her tail, her ‘sweet spot’. 

Moaning, the Lupina started panting as her master worked her over. She squeezed his member while stroking it, getting it to full mast quickly. 

Moaning as his member was masterfully stroked by his Alpha pokégirl, Ranma huskily asked, “Jetta, if it’s okay... Can we try a position besides ‘Doggy-style’?” 

Jetta smirked at him. “It’s my favorite position, but we can try something different. What did you have in mind?” 

Ranma blushed. “Nothing really. But if Doggy-style is your favorite, we can do that again,” his blushed deepened. “You do have a beautiful ass.” 

Smiling brightly, the Alpha’s tail wagging back and forth quite happily, Jetta murred and kissed him. “Thank you. But if you want to try another position, Ranma. You can.” 

Nodding his head, Ranma said, “Thank you.” 

Slowly, Ranma began to move the Lupina off of his lap. His arms behind her still, he made sure to lay Jetta on her back gently on the bed. 

Jetta shrugged a bit and kissed him on the neck. “You’re the master, I’m just your sex-toy. You can do what you want with me.” She smiled softly. “But I do love the fact that you treat us like real humans.” 

Looking Jetta over, Ranma smiled sadly at how these pokégirls looked down upon themselves. “Well you’re human to me.” 

Jetta blinked and wondered how he could see someone, who obviously looked like a wolf girl could look human. 

Smiling, Ranma leaned forward to kiss Jetta’s bellybutton, his tongue occasionally sticking out to tease it. While he did this, his hands squeezed the Lupina’s breasts. 

The Lupina moaned and murred as her master did that. “OOooooh!” She absolutely LOVED it when he tweaked and tugged at her nipples. 

Smiling, Ranma kept up his handwork on her breasts as he began to move his body up to be parallel with hers. It was then that Ranma’s manhood brushed against the Lupina’s furry inner-thigh, making a beeline for her pussy. 

Jetta moaned out a bit more loudly at that. Her body trembled in want as she felt her master send her body on a wild ride. “Ooooh! Master, please, give it to me! Give it to your little bitch! She needs your hot cock in her pussy!” To emphasize this, she whimpered and bucked her hips in want. 

Ranma smiled and when he was parallel to Jetta completely, his manhood dove right into her hot, wet folds to the hilt. Moaning in delight, Ranma grinded his manhood in her molten honey-pot. 

Howling in pure delight, Jetta wrapped her legs around her master’s waist, to try and get him to go into her deeper. “MUUUURRRRRRRR! So good, Master.” She breathed out huskily. 

Ranma smiled and grinded his hips a bit more before going to thrusting. Kissing Jetta deeply, his tongue invaded her mouth, feeling all about and practically cleaning her tonsils. 

Her tail wagging back and forth, Jetta accepted the kiss and returned it with vigor. She hugged him to her tightly and just relished in the feeling of his body against hers. She grinded her hips into his a bit more, causing the two of them to moan in pleasure. 

Smiling, Ranma grinded his hips a bit more, his hands caressing her breasts at times gently, and then rough at the right moments. 

Murring QUITE happily, Jetta bucked her hips lightly, hoping that he would get the message as all she could do was moan and murr at that moment. 

Ranma groaned at the feel and surprisingly, got the message! He began to thrust back and forth in Jetta’s folds, his thumbs and forefingers pinching her nipples tightly. 

Jetta gasped and murred as she felt her master slide in and out of her. She especially loved the feel of him playing with her breasts, it made her feel young again. “Ooooh! M-m-m-m-master... Yessss... Fuck me! Fuck your little slut puppy! Screw my little pussy!” She moaned out breathlessly, talking dirty to get them both more excited. 

Ranma grunted and began to thrust faster and faster in her. “God, I love your pussy... So hot and tight... Mmm... Yeah...” He began to nibble at her jawbone, squeezing her breasts a bit as well. “Does my thick cock suit your tight hot pussy, Jetta? I think it does.” 

Closing her eyes and tilting her head back a bit, Jetta moaned out. “Oooooh! Master’s big, thick, long cock fills me up so good! Please, bang your bitch until She can’t stand it anymore!” She moaned out while bucking her hips into his own. 

Ranma smiled, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He began to thrust harder and faster. He brought one of his hands down from her breast and to her clit. He began to rub the little nub of nerves quickly. 

Arching her back and yelping in surprise, Jetta shuddered and started to thrash underneath him. “Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me good!” She begged of him. 

Smiling, Ranma began thrusting harder and harder, while using one hand to pinch her nipple as the other pinched her clit tightly. Smirking, he realized one breast was going without attention. “Can’t have that,” He though as he brought his head down to kiss, lick, and bite her nipple. 

Jetta murred, thrashed and shuddered. “UGH! MASTER! AHHH!” She shuddered almost violently and came, her pussy clamping down on Ranma’s member like a vice. 

Ranma moaned loudly and started cumming along with Jetta. He kept thrusting and thrusting as they both came, prolonging and intensifying the pleasurable sensations for both of them. 

Her eyes rolling to the back of her head, Jetta murred as she felt that hot, sticky substance fill her up. 

Panting, Ranma was trying to catch his breath. “You’re... Great...” Ranma complimented as he began to pull out of her... 

...And then a smile creeped up on his features. “But... We’re not done yet.” Surprising the Lupina, Ranma then began to roll Jetta onto her stomach. 

Blinking her eyes in surprise, Jetta murred. “Oh?” 

Lifting her hips up to get her Ranma smiled. “I said I’d make it up to you pokégirls, and I intend to!” 

Jetta smirked at that. “Okay then.” 

His smile widening, Ranma said, “And I think someone told me they just loved doggy-style.” Smiling still, Ranma then thrust his manhood into Jetta’s pussy from behind. He gave her ass an appreciative slap. 

Jetta murred at that. “Ooooh!” 

Slapping her ass again, Ranma pulled back and thrust forward. “Gonna give my little bitch all she can handle... Gonna fuck her ‘til she can’t stand,” Ranma smiled teasingly. “After all, she asked for it,” he gave her ass another slap and thrust in, HARD! 

 

Jetta yelped out as Ranma slammed into her, causing her body to jolt. “Oh yes! MURRR!” 

Ranma smiled and continued to thrust. He then realized Jetta’s tail was brushing against his chest as it wagged. Smirking, Ranma grabbed the base and used it to help pull her body back towards him as he thrust forward; allowing him to go deeper into the Lupina. 

The Lupina yelped out and moaned louder and louder at that. She couldn’t believe how assertive and aggressive her master was to having sex with her... Not that she was complaining. “MUURRR! OH GODS!” 

Thrusting harder and harder into the Lupina’s folds, Ranma reached one hand forward to rub and scratch her sweet-spot while the other hand continued to pull the Jetta’s tail back towards him at the right moments. “Does the little slut-puppy like the big, meaty ‘bone’ she’s getting?” Ranma asked teasingly. 

Jetta had her eyes closed while she moaned as her master plundered her folds. “OH YES! More! Bang your bitch with your bone, Master! FUCK ME!” 

Nodding his head, Ranma just thrust harder and faster into her folds. His hand never left her sweet-spot, teasing and being assertive with it non-stop. He intended to make her really horny. 

And that he did, as Jetta’s body was ablaze as her master pounded her from behind. She shuddered and couldn’t stand it much longer. “OOOOH! I’m gonnAH! AH! CUMMING!!!” Jetta moaned as her pussy clamped down on Ranma’s member, milking him for the seed that she so desired. 

Ranma moaned as he felt the Lupina come all around his manhood. Thrusting harder and faster as his folds milked him, she got it all right. He blew his load into the Lupina’s womb in thick, hot spurts. 

Jetta murred more as she felt that hot seed fill her up. The Lupina was so turned on that she was howling at the feel. 

Ranma smiled. He loved that feel of her pussy and the sound of her howling. “Glad you enjoy it, Jetta,” Ranma’s smiled widened. “Because we’re not done yet.” He pulled out of the Lupina’s pussy and was already aligning his soaked manhood at her rosebud. 

Trying to catch her breath, Jetta panted deeply. “But, Master, what about Brianna and the others tonight?” Sure, she loved this, but she was supposed to look out for the rest of the harem. 

Smiling, Ranma thrust hard into the Lupina’s backdoor, derailing her comment. “Maybe you can let me sleep in instead of making me do bookwork during the afternoon?” Ranma asked hopefully as he grinded his cock inside her furry ass. 

Howling, Jetta grinded her ass against his hips. “Uhhh! Have to teach you some more about this world. And there’s, uh, those Titmice, ooooh!” 

Sweating a little, Ranma began to rub her sweet-spot again. “B-but I know my studies.” He smiled. “The Alpha Pokégirl gets it the most. AND! YOU! ARE! MY! ALPHA!” Ranma punctuated each word with a hard thrust in the Lupina’s sweet ass. 

Jetta’s body jolted from each hard thrust into her ass. “OOOOH! M-m-m-m-master.... Ride your bitch hard! Screw her asshole! MAKE ME FEEL IT!!” 

Sweating a little, Ranma smiled and nodded his head. "All right!" He said as he gave her ass a slap, making it jiggle. "I'll have you creaming!" Ranma thrust hard and gave her ass another firm slap. "I'll have you wanting my cock so badly, the very sight will make you cream!" He shouted as he began thrusting his cock harder and faster in her ass, occasionally using a hand to slap her fleshy, furry globes. 

Jetta moaned and shuddered as she felt him pound away at her rosebud. “Oh yes! This little slut, uhhh, puppy wants to feel it! Screw me! Make me sore!” 

“Will do!” Ranma said as his hands grasped her ass tightly! He began to thrust back and forth in her ass with abandon, just loving the incredibly tight feel back there. 

Yelping in delight, Jetta could feel her juices falling out of her pussy and onto the bed as her master screwed her from behind. It just felt so incredible to her. 

Smiling, Ranma continued to fuck his Lupina hard and fast up her ass. As he did, he leaned forward, pressing his chest against her back. He kissed her ear for a moment, before whispering, “Love you, Jetta.” 

The Lupina shuddered and climaxed at those words. Being starved for love the majority of her life, Jetta couldn’t help but cream at those words. She arched her back and howled to the moon practically... 

...However, it was morning, so the sun got her praises. 

Gritting his teeth, Ranma blew another load into the Lupina’s ass. Jetta just felt SO good to him. 

Jetta shuddered and murred as she felt her master’s load fill her bowels to the brim. “MURRR!” A certain though that went through the Lupina’s head was that this was the most intense Taming she had in over a decade. Gods, it made her feel so alive! So young! 

Grinding his cock into her rosebud some more, Ranma’s slick member started to slowly pull out of Jetta. Smiling, he began to rub her back with his hand. “Feeling better?” 

The Lupina slumped to the bed a bit, feeling tired, sore, VERY sore, sticky and dirty. Yet, Jetta couldn’t recall the last time that she have felt this good. “Uh huh”" 

Ranma smiled and continued to rub the Lupina’s back. “Good. I wanted to make up my stupidity of the past two days to you.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Jetta murred sleepily. “Thank you,” She mumbled before dozing off. God! She couldn’t recall the last time she felt THIS good... Wait, yes she could. It was when she held her son. That’s when, even if the joy she felt wasn’t from sex. 

Ranma blinked as he realized his Lupina had just fallen asleep. “Seems like she has the right idea,” Ranma said with a smile. He then lay down next to Jetta and went to sleep alongside her.   
Ranma and Jetta wake up...   
...And it's night! “We missed the entire day!?” 

“Um... Oops?” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Ranma smiled as he woke up slightly. He cuddled into the warm, furry pillows that his head was resting on. The action caused said ‘pillows’ to moan lightly in her sleep. Ranma blinked his eyes once, twice, thrice. “Wait a minute...” 

Cuddling with his ‘pillows’ again, said ‘pillows’ moaned in her sleep again. “Mmmm...” 

Ranma blinked and opened his eyes fully. Seeing the brown fur and the definitely full female nipples, Ranma blushed again. Memories of what happened before going to sleep reached his sleep-addled mind. He lifted his head slowly, so that he didn’t wake his partner and smiled softly upon seeing her content facial expression. 

Looking her over, Ranma sighed. God. She was such a beauty. For someone that was supposed to be in her mid-thirties, Ranma would have sworn she couldn’t have looked more than a few years older than him. 

Frowning lightly at the loss of head and contact, Jetta moved her body until she was snuggling up to him again, this time, she had her arms wrapped around him as she sighed in her sleep. 

Ranma blinked. Well, at least he could tell his Lupina loved him. “Gee, I wonder what time it is,” Ranma thought curiously. However, he could not see a clock in the room. Hell, he couldn’t see past the Lupina’s furry breasts! 

Blinking, Ranma saw some red and orange light bathing the room from the window, indicating it was dusk. After all, all he had to do was look up at the ceiling. Blinking his eyes again, Ranma mumbled, “Wow. It was just early morning last I knew. I missed breakfast and lunch!” Ranma was just shocked. He wasn’t one to miss a meal! 

Though, for some reason, he wasn't that hungry at the moment, which just shocked the poor bastard even more! 

However, Ranma’s self worry was stopped at a small voice. “Please...” Whimpered Jetta in her sleep. “Please... My baby. Please. I want my baby.” 

Hearing that, Ranma froze a little. Was Jetta having a nightmare? 

The Lupina whimpered a bit more in her sleep. “I’m so sorry... Please? Please?” She whined out pathetically. “My baby, I want my baby.” Tears started to fall down her face. “I want my baby.” 

Ranma sighed. He couldn’t stand to hear her beg. Breaking away from her breasts, Ranma crawled up the Lupina’s body so her could kiss her on the lips. 

Feeling that, Jetta relaxed quite a bit and started murring in her sleep, her tail wagging back and forth slowly as she relaxed. 

Smiling playfully as he broke the kiss, Ranma lowered his head to her pointed ear. “Wake up, Jetta,” He whispered as he kissed her ear. 

Moaning a bit and squirming, Jetta blinked her eyes open and stretched a bit. “Whaaaaa?” She yawned out. “Huh? What time is it?” She blinked and looked all around. Her face felt like it was just FILTHY, even though it probably wasn't. 

Ranma smiled. “Dusk.” 

Jetta blinked and smiled at her master when her eyes completely focused in on him. She then blinked when she heard him answer her question. “We slept the WHOLE day?” She asked in wonderment. 

Chuckling nervously, Ranma answered, “Yeah. Just you, me, and a nice warm bed.” 

Blinking, Jetta REALLY didn’t know how to answer that. Nodding her head slowly she turned to the side and flopped onto her back. “I see.” She wasn't one for sleeping all day long if she could help it, but she couldn't recall the last time she had felt so relaxed. 

Ranma blinked his eyes as Jetta turned her head away from him. “Did I do something wrong?” 

Jetta turned to him and smiled. “No, nothing. I was just trying to remember the last time I felt so relaxed.” She stretched as she lay flat on her back. “And I couldn’t.” 

Ranma blinked. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” 

Closing her eyes and sighing a bit, Jetta shrugged. “I, I don’t know really." She giggled a bit. 

Smiling, Ranma said, “I love the sound of your giggle.” 

The Lupina looked at him. “Really?” 

Nodding his head, Ranma said, “Yeah. The first night I was here on this planet, your giggle was the first comforting sound I heard,” He smirked and looked at Jetta with a half-lidded gaze. “Even if you were making fun of me at the time,” He said rather teasingly. 

The Lupina giggled at him again. Jetta was finding that it was rather funny. “Heh heh. Well, you were rather funny to me and all.” 

Ranma smiled as he lay beside the Lupina. “No problem, Jetta. I had you to guide me.” 

Jetta sighed. “Actually, Ranma. I have to thank you.” 

Blinking his eyes, Ranma asked, “Oh? For what?” 

She looked at him and smiled lightly. “Well, all my life, at least while I was a pokégirl and now a pokéwoman, I hadn’t been seen as an equal at all. The closest I came to it was when I had my son with my last Tamer.” Jetta sighed softly. “And yet, here you come, a rookie out of nowhere, free me and the rest from one of the most evil Tamers alive and you treat us like equals... Well, almost equals, considering everything with Britanny.” She added on a moment later. 

Ranma winced again, and reeled back as if he was hit. “I’m sorry about that, okay? I’m trying to make it up to you girls, honest!” 

Jetta winced and sighed. “I know. And, I’m sorry. Just a natural rivalry I have with Brit. Being what we are and all.” 

“Cats and dogs?” Ranma asked seriously. 

“Good analogy.” Jetta giggled out. 

Ranma began to smile again. “Damn, I really love that giggle.” 

The Lupina smiled a bit more at that. “Well, then I guess I’ll have to giggle more often.” Jetta sighed a bit and looked at Ranma. “Do you honestly think you can find my son?” 

Ranma nodded his head. "I’m not completely sure about the workings of this world just yet. But if these PokéDex things are as important as you make them out to be, then we might find out about your kid by following the trace of that Thabian guy’s license, or whatever. I mean, I know they made me scan mine in at the front door of the PokéCenter before I could enter and sign up for a room.” 

Sighing deeply, Jetta just nodded her head. Even if a spark of hope had come back to her life because of that, she didn’t dare keep her hopes up too much. Even if she found her son, he wouldn’t know her, hell, she had only seen him for a brief period herself, and she wondered what he looked like. 

Seeing his Lupina seem to become down-trodden again, Ranma moved over to Jetta and hugged her. “Don’t worry Jetta. I promise you, I’ll do my best.” 

Jetta hugged him back and sighed, although it was one that didn’t have a touch of sadness or depression in it. “Ranma...” She hugged him tightly. “I... I... I think I love you.” 

Ranma blinked his eyes. Once, twice, thrice. A Smile blossomed on hi features as he hugged her back tightly. “I love you too, Jetta. You and all my pokégirls. I love you all so much.” 

Murring happily, Jetta smiled and hugged her master and love. She didn’t know if she would find her son anytime soon, but she knew that she would do anything for her master at that moment. She completely ignored the little voice in the back of her head to tell him about her possibly being pregnant. 

Smiling as he hugged her, a thought came to Ranma, realizing how both of them were nude. “Hey, Jetta? How are you set for Taming?” Ranma asked curiously. 

At her master’s question, Jetta blinked for a moment before she smiled at him. “Murr... I’d like it... But what about Brianna? She needs it.” 

Ranma nodded his head. “I intended to take care of Brianna tonight.” He smiled. “I was just asking if you really needed anymore, or if I should get to Brianna?” 

Looking up, Jetta smiled at him softly. “I would like another taming, but I can wait until tomorrow. Brianna can’t. She’ll go crazy inside her PokéBall.” 

Ranma nodded his head. “Right. But first, we should get dressed.” 

Blinked her eyes, Jetta nodded slowly. “Okay.” 

Smiling, Ranma was reaching over for the vid-phone on the nightstand near the bed. “Because I’m gonna order room service and get us a small dinner.” His smile widening, Ranma asked, “Anything in particular you’d like?” 

Jetta smiled at that and nodded. Getting off of the bed, she gathered up her clothes and got dressed. “Hmm... Well... Steak!” She started to drool out. 

Ranma nodded his head. "Sure. But hold on.” Walking over to Jetta, Ranma began to help her dress, if only to cope a few feels on her. 

Yes, if Happosai had been there, the old lech would have been damn proud. 

Smiling at her Tamer, Jetta gave him a kiss on the cheek. “See? You CAN act like a real Ramer.” 

Chuckling a bit, Ranma said, “Only in private...” He blushed a bit more. “And only with you girls.” Still blushing, Ranma leaned forward to kiss Jetta on the lips. 

Jetta murred into the kiss. 

Breaking the kiss, Ranma smiled at her. “I better not do much more, or else I’ll end up screwing you until neither of us can move again.” He whispered huskily. Gathering his clothes, Ranma asked his Lupina, “Care to help me get dressed?” 

The Lupina smiled and goosed his butt. “Heh, I don’t know if that would be a bad thing.” Smiling Jetta gave Ranma’s ass a few good squeezes. “I can see why Tits was so addicted to you. You’re like a drug.” 

Blushing quite a bit, Ranma nodded his head slowly; squirming to Jetta’s squeezes. “I could say the same for you girls.” 

Jetta smiled more and hugged him from behind. Kissing his ear, she gave him a lick there. "Heh, we're meant to be like this. But you're one of a kind to me, Ranma.” 

Ranma smiled . “Heh. I’m glad to hear,” He then smirked. “But care to help me get dressed? I can’t order dinner while nude, since with these vid-phones they can see me.” 

Jetta nodded and bent down to grab his boxers, but not without nipping and licking at his buns. 

Ranma moaned a little. Damn, he liked when she did that. 

Jetta pulled up his boxers over his hips and then reached down to pull his pants up. “Heh, Master’s getting lazy.” She giggled at him again. God, she REALLY felt young around him. 

Ranma blushed. Smiling, he countered, “Weren’t you and Gina telling me the other day just how being the Alpha makes you important to the Tamer?” He asked teasingly. 

Jetta smirked. “Well, yeah... But the Alpha is only as good as the Master they like.” 

Ranma nodded. “Well, I’ll have to be the best master I can for you then,” He said as he turned his head to give Jetta a kiss on the cheek. 

Jetta smiled at that and let him kiss her cheek. 

Suddenly, two stomachs growled out in hunger. 

“Eh heh...” Ranma chuckled. “I guess I better order us some dinner!” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Dressed for having eaten dinner. Ranma sat back on the bed as he held Jetta’s PokéBall in his hand. Dinner had been, surprisingly, very relaxing with just him and Jetta eating together... 

And filling! Damn, he really needed that. Who knew Taming could make one so damn hungry? 

Ah well. At least Jetta hadn’t put up a fight about going back into her PokéBall for the night. But he’d have felt bad about her having to watch while he tamed Brianna. After all, she had been annoyed earlier about watching him tame Brit, and he knew how pokégirls could get watching. Britanny had been a mess earlier that day before he finally got to taming her. 

Placing Jetta’s PokéBall back on his PokéBelt, Ranma then looked for Brianna’s. When his hand found it, he took hold of the PokéBall and threw it with an accompanying cry of, “Brianna! I Screw You!” 

As the PokéBall popped open, there was a light show of red and soon stood a female figure in the room with Ranma. Smiling at the G-Splice, the pigtailed Tamer said, “Heya, Brianna.” 

Looking about, Brianna purred when she saw her master. “Hey, Master. Is it time for a taming?” 

“That it is!” Ranma said happily. 

“Yay!” Brianna cried out in happiness, jumping up and down a bit, causing her breasts to bounce. 

Ranma smiled. He walked towards her and began to unbutton her khaki shorts. 

The G-Splice purred and let her master take off her pants. 

Smiling, Ranma said, “Been awhile since I tamed you,” He smiled wider as he pulled down her shorts, loving the site of her blue panties. “And I think you’ll be glad to know I got better.” 

Brianna smiled at that. “Oooh!” She bent her knees down so that she was on eye-level with her master, and she kissed him, purring the whole time. 

Smiling, Ranma kissed Brianna back. She was rather hot, and she had such a nice personality. 

The G-Splice pushed Ranma back onto the floor, so that he was on his back and she was laying on top of him, she never broke the kiss, but she rested her body on his. 

Ranma smiled and just held her for a while as he kissed her. He could wait a bit more. After all, with her panties between her thighs her ass was exposed. So Ranma had a nice fleshy bit to play with. His hands went to her ass to massage them. 

The blonde girl purred a bit louder at that. She loved how her master was playing with her fleshy buns more and more. She mentally had to congratulate the rest of the harem for teaching their master how to be a better lover. 

Smiling, Ranma took his hands off her ass and rolled them over. He got off of Brianna, kneeling beside her. He then began to undress her fully. Taking the shorts and panties off of her legs, and lifting the tank-top. He smiled as her breasts were revealed to him. He couldn’t help but kiss one as his other hand went to massage the other. 

Closing her eyes, Brianna purred and mewled as her master worked on her breasts. Being part Cheetit, her breasts were a VERY sensitive point for her. Of course, so was the back of her neck. 

Continuing his work on her breasts a bit more, Ranma reluctantly pulled back from her. Standing up, he began to undo his own clothing, getting his shirt off, and his pants down. 

Brianna moaned a bit in disappointment when Ranma pulled back from her breasts, but then she licked her lips upon seeing him strip. As soon as his boxers and pants were down, Brianna was on her hands and knees, she crawled a bit to him, reached out and started to stroke his semi-hard manhood, getting it fully hard quickly. 

Ranma smiled as he felt Brianna jerk him off to full hardness rather quickly. “So, how do you want it, Bri?” Ranma honestly asked. 

Brianna smiled back at him, she stood up and gave him a VERY passionate kiss. The whole time she was purring. 

Moaning a little, Ranma smiled and kissed back as good as he was getting. Again, his hands went to her ass, to squeeze the fleshy orbs. 

Brianna purred a bit louder as Ranma did that to her. She was getting wetter, and wetter by the moment. 

Breaking the kiss, Ranma said, “You still haven’t answered my question, Bri.” 

Winking at her master, Brianna answered, “I know, Master.” She pretended to think about it for awhile until she snapped her fingers. “Well...” She got on her hands and knees, lowering her upper body to the floor and raising her ass high into the air, wiggling it around enticingly. 

Smiling, Ranma walked over to Brianna. He gave her ass a firm slap. His eyes widened and watched as her ass jiggled. 

The pokégirl cooed as her master did that. “OOOooh, slap me more, Master.” She begged. 

Getting onto his knees, Ranma blinked. “Uh, okay,” He said, right before giving her ass another firm slap. 

Brianna moaned as he did that to her. 

Ranma smiled. There was something about the way Brianna’s ass jiggled that he liked seeing. So he gave her ass a third slap. 

The G-Splice was purring so loudly that Ranma thought that there was an air-conditioner in the room. 

Ranma smiled. He experimentally gave Brianna’s ass a fourth and a fifth slap. The skin was turning a pinkish hue as it still jiggled. 

Through it all, Brianna purred, she started wagging her ass back and forth even more enticingly. 

Ranma smiled. He moved his hips forward. However, he did not enter her. His manhood was instead lying along the crack of her ass; between her fleshy buns. 

Brianna shuddered in pure pleasure, and they hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet! “PURRR! Master! You got a lot better.” 

Smiling, Ranma said, “Thank you,” and began grinding his hips up and down along her crack. He continued to slap her ass. 

The G-Splice started grinding her ass back against Ranma’s hips while she purred and moaned in delight. 

Ranma moaned. It felt so good and he wasn’t even inside her yet! Smiling, he continued to buck his hips along her ass crack, between the fleshy globes. He continued to occasionally give her ass a slap, reveling in the sight of her butt jiggling. 

Through it all, Brianna was purring QUITE happily. Her pussy juices were traveling down from her snatch, down her thighs and to the floor, reminding her of one thing she needed quickly. 

Ranma smiled. He was intent to give Brianna two orgasms. One this way, with his manhood between her buns, and then again as she was needing it. “Cum, Bri,” Ranma encouraged as he moved his hips up and down along her ass faster and faster. “Cum for me, cutie.” 

Brianna shuddered at those words, she was so close... “Master... Kiss my neck, or play with my breasts, please?” 

Ranma nodded his head. His hands went around and under Brianna as he continued to grind his hips along her butt. When his hands were under her breasts, he massaged them, pinching the nipples between his fingers lightly. 

Brianna shuddered and groaned lightly as she experienced a mini-orgasm. It was a small one, but it was one none-the-less. “Ugh... Master... So good.” And hell, this was just what he was doing to her body WITHOUT sticking his manhood into her. 

Smiling, this turned Ranma on greatly for some reason. In fact, it even got Ranma to orgasm a little, his load plopping up and actually spreading about her ass a bit. 

Brianna could feel the hot stick seed spread about her ass. This caused her to shudder in delight. “Mew!” She realized that she was good enough to get her master to cum with her, and neither one had gotten to the hot and heavy stuff yet. “Am I good, Master? Mew?” 

“Really good,” Ranma said heatedly. His hands were on her hips. “Stay still, Brianna. I’m gonna clean off your ass.” 

Smiling, Brianna nodded at that. 

Though she could not see it, Ranma shuddered. He intending of cleaning her up, but not as she expected. Ranma had done it for Brit and knew it was a turn on for her. Perhaps Bri would like it as well. Leaning forward, Ranma used his tongue to lick along Brianna’s ass, pooling his own seed onto his tongue to clean her off. 

Brianna blinked at that. She didn’t expect Ranma to do something so... Unexpected... Erotic for her. Yowling and purring, the feel was turning her on immensely. 

Ranma continued to lick about the G-Splice’s fleshy ass, cleaning her off until he had gotten off of his seed off of her. 

While he had licked her ass clean, Brianna’s pussy was leaking out a lot of juices as she was turned on immensely. “Puuurrrrrr... Master... So good.” 

Ranma smiled and got behind Brianna. His manhood was still hard as he held it, aligning it with her pussy. “Ready, Bri?” 

Nodding her head, the G-Splice purred loudly. She spread her legs a bit to give Ranma better access to her glistening pussy lips. “Please, hurry.” 

Ranma smiled and pushed the head of his manhood into her. When it was in, he took his hands away and just thrust the rest of his length in to the hilt. He began to grind his manhood into her pussy as he laid his chest against her back; his hands going around to once again play with her breasts. 

Of course, both underestimated how turned on the G-Splice was. As soon as his hips met her ass, and when he grabbed her breasts, Brianna moaned out as she orgasmed again. It wasn’t a powerful one, but it was still an orgasm. “OH! MASTER! PURR!” 

Ranma smiled and just thrust back and forth in her as the G-Splice orgasmed. He was hoping to prolong that orgasm for her. 

Brianna shuddered as her master thrust in and out of her twat. She started yowling as her orgasm was prolonged extensively. 

Seeing Brianna thrash beneath him, Ranma smiled and continued to thrust. 

Brianna was a little confused as she was feeling. She never even had time to come down from her high when she felt herself building up towards another climax. “PUURRRR!” Maybe it had something to do with the kindness that her master was showing her? Maybe that’s why she was getting off so easily? 

Smiling, Ranma’s hands began to pinch her nipples once more with his thumbs and forefingers. Smiling, Ranma leaned forward and began to kiss the back of Brianna’s neck as well. 

Brianna cried out in pleasure and thrust her hips back against her master's as he continued to feed his generous tool to her hungry pussy. 

Ranma smiled. “Damn. You feel so hot, Bri,” He complimented happily. Smiling more, he began to thrust harder and faster, never taking his hands away from her breasts. 

Brianna shuddered. “Thank you, Master.” She couldn’t recall ever being so turned on and enjoying it until she and Ranma had tamed that first time in the cave. 

Ranma smiled and began to kiss the back of her neck again. 

“Master, please? Promise to never leave me?” Brianna moaned out to him as she gasped in pleasure. 

Ranma smiled. “I’ll never leave you, Bri,” He kissed her ear. “Honest,” he said as he then began to lick along the rim of her ear. 

Brianna ‘mmm’ed at that. “Thank you, Master.” She yowled in pleasure as he started to pick up the tempo in and out of her molten depths. “Mmmmasterrr... You’re sooo good to me! Never want to lose you! Want you to love me!” She moaned and blabbered out as she continued to be pleasured from behind. 

Ranma smiled and thrust faster and harder into her. “And I do love you, Bri.” He brought one hand up to help turn her head back a little. He began to kiss her back. And to Brianna’s delight, he still had the taste of his seed in his mouth. 

A little bit more of this and it was too much for the G-Splice, the taste of her master in her mouth, his hands on her breasts, the pounding she was taking from behind and his words of true kindness sent her over the edge. Breaking the kiss and screaming in pleasure, her pussy clamped down on Ranma’s member hard, milking him for his seed. 

Moaning loudly with her, Ranma went over the edge with the G-Splice. His manhood blew a load into her molten depths as he continued to thrust, prolonging their orgasms for the both of them. 

Mewling and purring, Brianna shuddered as her body was continuously wracked by her orgasm. “OH, MASTER! PUURRRR!” 

Ranma groaned and continued to pleasure her body. He could see Bri was DEFINITELY enjoying all this. 

After a bit, the two came down from their orgasms. Brianna was purring like a contented kitty cat, she was QUITE happy at the moment. 

Ranma panted deeply to catch his breath, hugging Brianna to him tightly. 

Brianna panted and smiled. “So good, Master.” 

Ranma smiled brightly. “So were you, Brianna.” He kissed the back of her neck again. “My first time, my best time.” 

Smiling widely, Brianna shuddered in delight at that. “Purr! Thank you!” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Dawn had barely come to the Buckshiny region. It was still an hour or two before daybreak. 

In his quarters, Stryyp’Gia was cuddling Archon as they slept. 

Stryyp smiled in his sleep. He was holding onto his Megami, and he could feel his Enchantress hugging him from behind, even as he slept. 

However, after a few more moments, Archon stirred from her sleep and sat up as she felt something. “What the?” 

Indeed. Something just felt ‘off’ to the Megami... It was as if the scales of the planet around her was... Unbalanced. 

Slipping out of bed silently, (she didn’t want to wake her Tamer after all) Archon made her way to the window, unminding that she was naked, and looked out into the town. “Hopefully, I can make some sense of what I’m feeling.” She thought to herself seriously. 

Looking out into the city, it was still dark. However, there was some light as there were street-lamps still on. But there was nothing. The streets were deserted, and there was only the sound of the wind to greet her ears. 

Expanding her senses, the Megami hoped to find what was troubling her. 

And her senses soared through the city. She could feel all about the town. People and their pokégirls sleep as peacefully as they could. Only the NurseJoys in the PokéCenter she was at, and a few police officers and OfficerJennys were up. And those policemen were in the Greenpeace Police Department four blocks over. 

Yet... Something was off... 

Frowning, Archon expanded her senses to go out of town and gasped as her senses bombarded her with information coming from the north of town. “It can’t be... There’s so many of them!” 

Indeed. Though they were still a ways off, they WERE approaching the town. Going through the Blueballs Forest, a place named for its blue foliage, they were heading for Greenpeace. 

Titmice. 

Hundreds of them. 

And mixed among their numbers were others... The river going through the forest had Poolmice and amongst the titmice were numerous Vesta and a few Ninjanezumi. In other words, a whole lotta vermin pokégirls. 

Archon gulped. Oh gods did this suck. She turned to her tamer and went back to his bed. She shook her master's shoulder urgently, trying to wake him. “Master Stryyp! Master Stryyp!” 

Groaning as he was taken away from sleep, Stryyp grumbled. “Hnn?” Sitting up, Stryyp rubbed his eyes. “Nnn... What time is it?” 

Archon shook him some more. “Master, the Titmice are coming, no wait, they’re almost here! And there’s more than just Titmice! It’s a swarm!!!” 

That brought the tigress-genomed Tamer to a better state of alertness. “What?” 

Archon nodded her head frantically. “Yes! There’s hundreds of Titmice alone! But there’s also other vermin pokégirls in there!” She whimpered a bit. “Including NinjaNezumi.” Even though she was a Megami, she WAS Psychic-type pokégirl, and NinjaNezumi were Dark-type pokégirls; she was at a disadvantage against them. 

Stryyp frowned. He knew his Megami could handle most Titmice, but any pokégirl of the Dark element would give Archon trouble. Moving his legs over the side of the bed, Stryyp stood up. He walked over to his clothing in the corner to get dressed. "We better get ready.” 

At the loss of body-contact with her master, Tanya began to awaken. Yawning, the Enchantress rubbed her eyes. “What time is it?” 

Archon nodded and went to gather her clothes. “Do you think we should get Ranma’s help, Stryyp?” Archon then blinked at the sound of the female voice. “Sorry, Tanya, it’s morning, but we have a problem.” 

“Problem?” The Enchantress asked. The answer she got was her Tamer throwing her dress over to her. It landed over Tanya’s head. 

“Get dressed, Tanya,” Stryyp said. He was alrady carrying Archon's clothing to her. "We have a very difficult PokéBattle ahead of us.” 

The Megami nodded. “Yes, big problem. There’s hundreds of Titmice heading this way, as well as some NinjaNezumi and other vermin pokégirls,” Archon smiled and took the clothes from her master. “Thank you.” Hopefully, things wouldn’t get too out of hand out there. 

Tanya winced. “Any Vesta?” 

“Especially VESTA!” Archon emphasized. 

“Crap!” Tanya cried out. She wasn’t worried about NinjaNezumi. She was strong against Dark-type pokégirls. However, the Fire-types held a distinct advantage over her. 

Archon sighed, even if she was strong against one type, Tanya was weak to the other. “Master, Stryyp, we’re going to need some help.” 

Stryyp nodded his head. “We still have my Boobgong, Tyr. She can take care of the Fire-types.” 

“Stryyp,” Archon began, “There are HUNDREDS of Titmice alone. I'm not even going to state how many NinjaNezumi and Vesta there are out there.” 

Stryyp nodded seriously. “We better tell the police! I’m sure they’ll dispatch some OfficerJennys to help.” 

Archon nodded, that made sense. “That’s good. We don’t want innocent people to get hurt.” 

Again, Stryyp nodded. “Right! I’ll use the vid-phone!” 

Nodding her head, Archon stopped in her head. “Um, master Stryyp?” Archon looked a bit nervously at him. 

Picking up the vid-phone, Stryyp was about to dial. “Yeah?” 

“Um, I think I can get us some help. But I’d have to leave the room to do it. Is that all right with you?" She asked him seriously. She knew of someone who'd be a big help in this upcoming fight. 

Stryyp nodded. “Go ahead. I’ll go dial the police.” 

Archon nodded and left on a whim. Opening and going out the door, she knew of one tamer in town who had Catgirl Pokegirls that would be a big help. 

(------) 

Meanwhile, at the Greenpeace police station... 

*RING*! 

“Can you get that?” Came the voice from a teal-haired pokégirl. 

The tanned blonde-haired pokégirl winked. “Get what?” 

*RING*! 

The first pokégirl growled and slammed down the stack of papers she was carrying. “The phone, Mihoshi!!” 

The Bunnygirl known as Mihoshi looked over to her OfficerJenny partner. “Okay. But where’s the phone?” 

*RING*! 

The OfficerJenny slapped her forehead. “On the DESK! Don’t you know where it is?!” 

“Um...” Mihoshi mumbled. Her desk was completely cluttered with papers, cups of coffee form Dunkin’ Donutsacks, empty boxes from Pizza Butt, and empty McPoké burger cartons. 

*RING*! 

Honestly, Kiyone, the OfficerJenny, didn’t know HOW she had gotten this Bunnygirl as a partner. “Get the phone!” Kiyone practically barked out. “I got a ton of papers to go over!” 

*RING*! 

“But where on the desk is it!?” The ditzy Bunnygirl cried. 

Of course, at that moment, the phone quit ringing. After a moment of silence, Mihoshi giggled nervously. “Maybe it wasn't important?” 

Kiyone groaned. She REALLY needed a new partner. 

Back at the PokéCenter, a nervous tick in his eye, Stryyp slammed down the phone. “We’re doomed.” 

(------) 

Meanwhile, Archon had made it to the room of the Tamer that could help her out. Knocking on the door, she hoped he was awake. 

In his bed, Ranma winced in his sleep. He wasn’t one for waking before his stomach growled. So he just slept on and held Brianna to him tighter. 

But Archon kept banging on the door more and more. “Come on, please be up!” Came her voice from the other side of the door. 

Ranma winced, and came awake. Sighing, he stood up, form the bed as gently as he could as to not wake Brianna. Walking over to the door, Ranma opened it. “Who is it?” He mumbled. Not realizing he was naked. 

The Celestial pokégirl in front of Ranma blinked at seeing him naked. Archon could feel a blush rising to her cheeks, but she shook it off and looked at him seriously. “We got a problem. A BIG problem. And we, no, I need your help.” Though her cheeks were still flushed from looking at him naked... Boy, did he have a great body. 

Ranma blinked. “A big problem, huh?” Ranma asked. Damn, that sucked. “Is it why you’re blushing?” 

“Um, no. You’re naked.” She mumbled out. 

Ranma blinked. "Shit!" He shouted, before closing the door mostly to hide behind it. He still left it open enough so his head was visible. 

Archon shook her head. “It’s okay, I was just surprised is all and well, you got a good looking body.” 

Ranma blushed more. “Um... Thanks?” Blushing still, Ranma shook his head. “Anyway, what’s wrong?” 

Taking a deep breath, Archon told him. “There’s HUNDREDS of Titmice heading towards town, as well as other mouse-like pokégirls. I know that it will be hard, that’s why I’m asking for your help.” She looked into his eyes hopefully. “Please? Otherwise this town won’t be able to survive.” 

Ranma blinked. The town was in danger! “Sure! It’s a martial artist’s duty to defend those who can’t defend themselves!” 

Archon smiled, and on an impulse, went up to him and kissed him on the lips. “Thank you!” She then blinked as she realized what she did. 

Blushing a little, Ranma once again mumbled. “Uh... Thanks?” 

Archon shook her head. “Well, um, we need to protect the town. And since you have Cat-type Pokegirls... You could be a big help.” 

“No problem.” Ranma said. He began to blush a bit. “Could I get dressed first, though?” 

From her spot on the bed, Brianna watched all of this with a bit of confusion on her face. She had woken up when her master had left the bed, but she didn’t say anything, just content to watch. “Titmice problem? Not good,” Brianna thought seriously. 

Archon nodded. “Um, sure.” 

“I guess I’ll leave now and go back to Master Stryyp now. But thanks for your help, Ranma,” Archon thanked as smiled at him. 

Ranma smiled and waved it off. "No problem.” 

The Megami nodded and went back to her master’s room, all the while wondering why she kissed him like that. 

(------) 

Back in his room at the PokéCenter, the usually-calm Stryyp was trying to get his call through. “Pick up, dammit!!!” 

Tanya shook her head. “Master, I don’t think that they’ll answer you.” 

Stryyp’s eye twitched. “I'm beginning to think no one’s there.” 

The Enchantress nodded. “Uh huh. Me too.” 

Sighing, Stryyp put the phone down in its cradle again. “This sucks...” 

At that moment, Archon walked back into the room, a look of wonder on her face. 

Seeing his Alpha pokégirl back, Stryyp let out a sigh of relief. “Thank gods! Did you get help, Archon? We can’t get through to the police!” 

Blinking a bit, Archon smiled at her master. “Yes, actually I did. He agreed to help us out with this problem.” 

“Good," Stryyp said. "Anyone else?” 

Sighing, Archon shook her head. “Sorry, Master. Most of the people in this town don't have strong enough Pokegirls to help out.” 

Stryyp sighed. “Only Sextome can help?” 

The Megami nodded. “Yes, Master. He DOES have strong pokégirls, and quite a few Cat-types.” 

Stryyp nodded his head. “All right. I just hope Ranma and I have enough power with you girls to fight off this menace.” 

Tanya spoke up. “Don’t forget, Master, that you look like a cat-type as well. You can scare Titmice as easily as a Shaguar could.” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Having set out since he couldn’t find Stryyp at the local PokéCenter Ranma walked carefully along the streets. It was still early morning. Daybreak wouldn’t be for more than another ten or twenty minutes, but his day was already starting, and in a most stressful way. 

It was time for a PokéBattle. 

No, not one against a single Tamer and his grouping of pokégirls. No. It was to be against a force of over one hundred pokégirls, all apparently focused on the town of Greenpeace. 

If Ranma were being allowed to fight, he wouldn’t have been nervous at all. He knew he could handle himself against a horde of... Mice-thingy people. But he wasn’t sure about his pokégirls. He hadn’t used them in PokéBattles much, and heir full fighting abilities were an unknown. 

“Well, no time like the present to find out,” Ranma mumbled. 

Walking past the Northern entrance to the city of Greenpeace, Ranma made his way to the Blueballs Forest. It amazed him how leaves could be a distinct blue color. He had heard of leaves turning colors at autumn, but NEVER blue! “This place just gets weirder and weirder.” 

Making his way further into the forest, it didn’t take Ranma long to find the other Tamer. Stryyp stood there at the ready, his Megami by his side. Ranma recognized the Catgirl Jazelle and the very cat-like Enchantress, Tanya. However, Ranma didn’t recognize the blue-scaled fish-like girl with the blue hair. “That’s probably Tyr,” Ranma reasoned. 

When he was closer, Ranma waved an arm. “Heya! Stryyp!” Ranma called out as he continued to walk. “Am I early?” 

Blinking her eyes, Archon couldn’t help but smile. “He came,” She thought rather happily. 

Stiffening for a moment Stryyp visibly relaxed when he realized that it was Ranma. “No, Sextome! You’re just on time!” 

“Cool,” Ranma said with a slight smirk. He walked until he was beside Stryyp. “So what should I do?” 

Before Stryyp could answer, Archon spoke up first. “I suggest getting your harem at the ready. We’re going to need all the help we can get!” 

“Er...” What she said, Stryyp then added with a nervous chuckle. 

Blinking his eyes, Ranma couldn’t help but smirk a little. “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s being pushed around by his pokégirls,” Ranma thought with a chuckle. 

Seeing the group staring at him, Ranma shrugged. “Guess it’s time to get started,” Ranma grumbled. He took all of the PokéBalls off his belt and threw them hard and fast. “Harem! I Screw You!” 

There were numerous popping sounds and flashes of red light as one-by-one the PokéBalls opened; forms of light taking form of rather exotic women. The girls looked back and forth curiously. They could see everybody and more was out. 

“Master,” Brianna spoke up. “We’re gonna fight, right?” 

“Fight?” Gina asked. “What, is this a PokéBattle or something?” 

Britanny frowned. While the Cheetit was happy to have been let out of her PokéBall earlier than expected, it seemed the only reason was so she could kick ass. “Well, I’ll kick some ass,” Britanny thought seriously. “I’ll prove to Master that I’m worth the effort he puts into making me happy!” 

Raising an eyebrow, Genn wondered why Britanny was purring lightly. 

Jetta just knew something was up. All the harem was out and so was the harem of that Stryyp guy. “Master,” Jetta spoke up as she walked beside Ranma. “What’s going on here?” 

“Titmice,” Ranma said. 

“Titmice!?” Ranma’s pokégirls of the feline-persuasion repeated. The gleam in their eyes could cower a lesser individual. And Ranma was no lesser individual, no sir! But that didn’t mean he wasn’t prone to try and save his own ass by taking a few steps back away from them. 

“Yeah, Titmice,” Ranma said. 

“Not only Titmice,” Archon spoke up. “But others as well. Ninjanezumi, and Poolmice and Vesta!” 

“Vesta!?” Sheila whimpered. She could handle the Poolmice, but Vesta could seriously hurt her. 

Frowning lightly, Grave wrapped her tail around Sheila’s waist in a comforting manner. This action didn’t go unnoticed by the others. 

“Cough, cough, TEAM PLAYER, cough, cough!” Tanya coughed out into her hand as innocently as she could. At the look she got from her Harem-sisters, all Tanya could ask was, “What?” 

“We’ll discuss that later,” Archon said seriously. 

Snorting, Tanya rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah... More of that, ‘I’m the Alpha and I’ve got to set a good example crap again’.” 

The Megami frowned. “This is not the time nor the place to discuss such trivialities, Tanya,” Archon said warningly. 

Nodding her head, Tanya grumbled, “Fine, fine...” 

Looking over and watching how Stryyp’s pokégirls were acting, Ranma mumbled, “Yeesh... And I thought my girls were bad...” 

Leaning closer to her Tamer, Jetta whispered, “It’s not surprising there’s a bit of rivalry with the two. They’re very similar.” 

“Huh?” Ranma asked back. 

Nodding her head, Jetta explained, “Megami is a Psychic-type pokégirl with a sub-element of Magic. Enchantress is a Magic-type pokégirl with a sub-element of Psychic. Their powers and abilities would be VERY similar, only with one favoring Psychic powers while the other prefers Magic.” 

Ranma nodded his head. “Makes sense.” Looking around for any possible threat, Ranma then looked at the Megami. “Hey, Archon!” 

Blinking her eyes, the Megami turned to acknowledge the pigtailed Tamer. “Yes?” 

“Where are these mice pokégirls?” Ranma asked. 

“Believe me, Sextome,” Archon said most seriously. “They’re coming.” 

(------) 

Walking over grass and rocks, moving past trees, they were going. 

Titmice. 

These Titmice were from the Violetvestal; a large city that depended on major trading by its business-savvy people. These Titmice were the pokégirls nobody wanted in favor of stronger, sexier pokégirls. They had to live on the crumbs of society; barely enough to get by, but it was at least something. 

And then it happened. 

Parasytes. One of the most dangerous and illegal breeds of pokégirls ever developed came to the town. A small group of the fiends was more than enough to wipe out the town of all intelligent life, and the Titmice knew to leave while the getting was good! 

 

And so, groups of Titmice traveled. Going through the forest and looking for whatever food could be foraged, while evading pokégirls dangerous to them like Merrowls, Hooters, and Nagas... 

Fortunately, the dark times with lifted for the Titmice as they were found by two more pokégirls of the mousey variety. Two Ninjanezumi! (Or as most of the Titmice chuckled behind their backs, the great “Tit(less)mouse and her Ninjanezumi that thinks she’s a Bimbo”). 

However, they were apt to listen to these two worldly pokégirls. After all. These pokégirls apparently weren’t Feral and could speak ‘human’. Plus, the fact that they were backed up a few Poolmice and numerous Vesta was more than enough to the Titmice to follow. 

And so, a month has passed of marching. Marching day and night. Some evolved, some died of starvation or exhaustion, and some were barely hanging in there. But finally. After a long time of promises, they were upon a new town. A Town where they could begin once more, with their leaders in charge. 

(------) 

In the front of the group was a blonde-haired and furred Ninjanezumi in a black leather ninja-gi. She barely had an A-cup, the poor pokégirl was so flat! Still, she held her spirits high. Smirking, the rat pokégirl knew they were almost at Greenpeace. “We’re almost to the @#$%in’ place,” She mumbled almost maniacally. 

The Ninjanezumi by the side of the shorter one raised an eyebrow. Unlike her partner, this rat-like pokégirl did fit the regular description of a Ninjanezumi. Violet-furred with matching hair, with breasts that could make a few cat-type pokégirls bawl with envy. Although she had a matching outfit, her’s was obviously tighter than the one the blonde wore. “You never forgiven them, have ya, Lyds?” 

Lydia looked over at her purple-furred compatriot. “Of course I haven’t @#$%in’ forgiven them, Mo! I’ll never @#$%in’ forgive them!” The flat-chested Ninjanezumi heaved. “Just because I was built like a Tomboy when I wa a Titmouse, ever Tamer that came by just @#$%in’ past me over, to look at the pokégirl in the cage over who had tits as big as my @#$%in’ head!!!” 

“Hmm...” Moisha mumbled as she thought about it. “Hey, Lyds, like, your problem could have been that you swore too much, u’ know?” 

“@#$% that!” Lydia snapped. “It’s because those dumb @#$%s in Greenpeace only believe in pokégirl rights if their pokégirls have the booty to back up the liberalism they can receive!” 

“I still think it’s because you, like, swear like a Buttaneer...” Moisha mumbled. 

Lydia just swore a little more. “Anyway, we’re almost @#$%in’ there and...” Lydia trailed off as she saw numerous forms standing at the edge of the forest. “Who the @#$% is that!?” 

“Maybe it’s local law enforcement?” Moisha suggested. “We haven’t been, like, the most stealthy of traveling forces, u’ know.” 

The tit(less)mouse have her partner a half-lidded gaze. “@#$%!” She turned back and screamed, “ATTACK! WITH THEM GONE, WE CAN LIVE IN GREEPEACE!” 

At those words of encouragement, the mouse-pokégirls started charging, prepared to get through a final obstacle that was separating them from the promised land. 

(------) 

As the ground began to tremble, Ranma blinked his eyes and waved his arms a bit to keep his feet steady. “Is it an earthquake?” 

“I think it’s a stampede, Master!” Jetta shouted to be heard. 

“What? You mean that Tamer is here!?” Sheila asked in surprise. 

“I don’t think she means that Vash-guy!” Gina spoke up. “She means a rampage of pokégirls!” 

And so, the rumbling got stronger and louder. An unstoppable force was rushing towards them. Waves and waves of Titmice upon Titmice were running, waving their arms to perform the ‘Scratch’ attack on the first thing to get close enough to them. 

Grave let out a shriek as a whole wave of Titmice seemed to be coming close to her… 

...And then they stopped in their tracks right before Grave. 

Grave blinked. 

The Titmice blinked back. 

Grave blinked again. 

The Titmice blinked at the mini-Cheetit again. 

“Mew?” Grave asked rather cutely. 

The response she got was the Titmice shrieking and squeaking in fear. The droves of mouse-pokégirls ran as if the hounds of hell were at their heels. Scratch that. They’re prefer dogs any day over CATS! 

His eye twitching, Ranma turned to look at Jetta. “You’ve GOT to be shitting me!” 

Smirking, Jetta shook her head. “Nope. Those little Mouse-types are just terrified of cat-pokégirls. Even small an underdeveloped ones like Grave and Sheila.” Though internally, Jetta wished at times that the feline pokégirls were afraid of the canine pokégirls like mice were of the cats. It would have made getting a point across to the rest of the harem MUCH easier. 

Raising her arms, Archon began readying an attack. She needed the precious moments the Titmice retreat would give her to power it up. 

Lydia’s eyes twitched as she saw the near-army of Titmice running back towards her. “What the @#$% do you think you’re doing!?” 

Numerous Titmice pointed back towards the G-Splice of Cheetit and Witch origins and let out numerous squeaks and cries of “Titmouse!” 

Frowning, Lydia glared at the Titmice before here. “YOU IDIOTS! YOU’RE BIGGER THAN THAT ONE LITTLE @#$%IN’ CHEETIT! AND YOU OUTNUMBER HER! JUST GO BACK AND @#$%IN’ BEAT HER ASS IN!” 

The numerous Titmice blinked their eyes again and again. The foul-mouthed titless one was right! The could take on one measly little Cheetit. 

Blinking, Ranma stared at the oncoming force of buck-toothed fury. “They’re coming back?” 

Stryyp smiled. “Archon! Psychic!” 

Preparing her attack, Archon rolled her eyes. She had already thought to use Psychic. Well, at least her master was trying. 

Outstretching her arms to the side, Archon let loose an onslaught of concentrated mental energies. She whispered, “Psychic.” 

While the battle cry was rather quiet, the actual attack itself wasn’t! The world around them was distorted for a long while, the Titmice’s bodies being wracked with pain form the psychic energy! Even the landscape around the mouse-pokégirls was disrupted as patches of dirt were flung about as trees were uprooted. 

And then the near-sonic boom that followed the attack alone was enough to knock EVERYONE off of their feet. 

Laying on his back for only a moment, Ranma sat up quickly. Trees were uprooted and scattered, Titmice lay strewn about, twitching in pain. Hell, even his own pokégirls were stunned. Only Archon stood there unaffected. “Woah.” 

Blushing a little, Archon bowed back at the Tamers and apologized. “Sorry if I went a little overboard.” 

“Sure...” Ranma said quietly. This was just too shocking. A nice girl used an attack that was bordering on being as devastating as the Hiryuu Shoten Ha! 

A pile of tree branches and unconscious Titmice trembled before erupting. There stood the blonde-furred Ninjanezumi, breathing heavily as her body trembled. “YOU STUPID @#$#%&@$@#$&%@&@#%@!!!” 

Ranma blinked his eyes. “She’s still awake after that!?” 

“Psychic-attacks,” Jetta began to growl as she got to her feet, “Don’t effect Dark-type pokégirls as well as others.” 

“Oh,” Ranma said. He looked around. “Well, at least it looks like you took care of the problem though. 

It was then that the Poolmice surfaced from above the water in the nearby river. 

“Er...” Ranma blinked. “Well, took care of a majority...” 

Vesta also started coming out of the fallen woodwork of the Blueballs forest. They were looking fiery tempered. 

“Okay... You took care of... Er...” Ranma’s eye twitched. “We still have a problem, don’t we?” 

“Yes,” Archon admitted as she nodded her head. 

Still breathing heavily, Lydia didn’t notice as Numerous Vesta gathered around her. “MO!!!” She yelled. 

“Yeah?” The violet-furred Ninjanezumi grumbled as she wiggled out from underneath a pile of unconscious Titmice. “What is it?” 

Pointing a finger at Archon, Lydia ordered, “GET OVER THERE AND ATTACK THAT @#$%IN’ MEGAMI! WE’LL TAKE CARE OF THESE @#$%IN’ BASTARD!” 

Scratching his head, Ranma looked at Jetta. “I think we’re in trouble.” 

Groaning, Jetta nodded her head. “You could say that, Master.” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Blinking her eyes, Archon eeped as she saw the violet-furred Ninjanezumi rushing towards her, sword drawn. The Megami was already moving back as she cast the technique “Barrier” over herself quickly. It wasn’t a shield, but at least any damage dealt to her would be halved. 

Moisha frowned at seeing the Megami trying to make distance between them. She knew Megami were dangerous with all their distanced special attacks, but Moisha knew she had the elemental advantage, since Megami were primarily Psychic-types. “Well if she’s, like gonna try ta’ keep ‘way, let’s see if she can tell which one to keep away from!” Moisha thought seriously as she used the “Blur technique”. 

Archon stared in shock. The Ninjanezumi seemed to have shifted, wavering with multiple images of the same movement; like a painting that had been smudged. “Shit!” The Megami mentally cursed. After all, it wouldn’t have been proper to shout that out. “PSYWAVE!” The Megami cried out. 

The blast of energy flew from the Megami’s forehead. It was a steamlined version of the all-powerful “Psychic” technique. Although less powerful, it could be easily directed. However, with the Ninjanezumi amid the Blur technique, it past right through her multiple ‘forms’. 

Nearly upon the Megami, the Ninjanezumi’s form solidified as she held the sword high to perform the Slash technique. Seeing the rat right above her, Archon raised her hands and used her magical prowess. “SHIELD!” 

Fortunately for the Megami, the Shield technique held up to block that one attack. It would have held up longer, but since the rat pokégirl was of a superior element, the shield shattered underneath the strength of the sword strike. 

Again, Archon was trying to move back as the Ninjanezumi took swipes at her with her sword. “Damn it, I need room!” Archon thought. She then looked over to a tree far from them, and used ‘Teleport’. 

Moisha frowned as her sword went through where the Megami’s head SHOULD have been. Turning her head, she saw the Megami a good distance away behind her. “Chwa! You ain’t, like, getting’ ‘way THAT easy, u’ know!” The Ninjanezumi shouted. She used the technique Agility to boost her speed before she turned around and went running towards the Megami. 

Breathing deeply Archon could see the rat coming back towards her at a superior speed than before. She quickly used the Armor technique to double her defense, as a second invisible barrier of mental energies surrounded the Megami’s body. “If I’m going to win this, I got to make sure I can stand up to her attacks should she land them.” 

Now upon her, Moisha performed the ‘Bite’ technique. While her teeth weren’t sharp, her front buckteeth could REALLY cause some damage. Which they did. 

Archon winced and pulled back forcefully, withdrawing her arm from the Ninjanezumi’s hold on her arm. She didn’t have time to check over the cut made from the bit as the Ninjanezumi went to strike with that sword of hers again. “Teleport!” Archon shouted, quickly disappearing. 

“Drat!” Moisha groaned. “Not again!” Damn that Megami! Moisha knew she was gaining the foothold in battle again, and that Megami had to run. 

Appearing again, this time, by another tree, Archon held onto her bleeding forearm. The cut was a tad deep, but the Megami knew she’d be all right. The barriers she already cast upon herself had worked well in keeping the pain down. She then cast the “Bestow Luck” technique on herself. A technique exclusive to Megami; it would increase the odds in her favor at critical moments. Now all she really needed to do was cast a few more techniques on herself and then she’d be ready to go toe-to-toe with the Dark-type pokégirl. 

Looking around, Moisha cast the Agility technique on herself again. She had to keep up with that Megami’s teleport. After a few more seconds, she finally caught sight. “THERE!” Moisha shouted and started running, moving REALLY fast. 

Archon gasped as the rat-like pokégirl was closing in on her at a fast clip. Thrusting her arms forward, the Megami screamed, “MYSTIC BOLT!” 

As the blast of magical energy went towards Moisha, the Ninjanezumi smirked. With twice the dose of agility, Moisha knew she was limber enough to dodge the blast. And she was. Still keeping in her run, Moisha gathered the Shadow Force around her foot and performed, “DARK KICK!” 

Archon felt the wind knocked out of her as the rat pokégirl’s foot connected with her abdomen. Although it hurt like hell, Archon knew it could have hurt worse. Though she did not say her technique, Archon teleported once more, and away from the Ninjanezumi. 

“GODDAMMIT!” Moisha shouted. Now where did that Celestial pokégirl go!? 

Appearing again, but this time up amidst a tree’s branches, Archon was panting to catch her breath. Holding up her hand to her hurting stomach, she used the ‘Heal’ technique. “Damn, that still hurt,” Archon moaned as she then followed up with another Armor technique. She needed to be able to stand up to Dark energy if she was going to win. 

Looking around, Moisha held her sword at the ready. “Damn. Where is she?” Moisha wondered. “She hiding behind a tree or somethin’?” 

Catching her breath, Archon let out a sigh of relief. The Ninjanezumi wasn’t thinking to look up. “Good. This’ll give me time,” the Megami thought seriously as she then cast the Agility technique on herself. While she wasn’t moving faster at the moment, she could already feel herself being filled with a little more vitality. 

Moisha began to move quickly about the forest, looking for the Megami. Should could hear the sounds of other PokéBattles going on near her. The Poolmice and Vesta weren’t giving up, and neither was she, damn it! “I just gotta find that coward, and, like, give her what-for!” 

Looking down from the tree, Archon smiled. She needed one more spell in place, and then she’d feel ready. “Foresight.” 

Archon smiled as she concentrated. Her own mental energies wrapping around her without problem, already building upon the barriers already in place. While the Foresight technique wouldn’t last for long, it would raise her defenses dramatically for a few rounds. “Meaning I’ll be on even terms.” 

Moisha looked about the forest as she went a little deeper. “Damn it, you coward!” the Ninjanezumi yelled. “Like, where the hell are you!?” 

“I’m right here,” Came a female voice from behind the Ninjanezumi. “And I’m NOT a coward.” 

Squeaking in surprise, Moisha turned around quickly to see the Megami standing there. “It’s, like, about time you stopped running.” Moisha then performed the Dark Kick again, intent on hitting the Megami hard and fast... 

...Only to get the surprise of her life when the Megami caught the foot with ease, and just held it. The Dark power seemed to be having no effect on the Megami!!! 

Still holding the Ninjanezumi’s foot, Archon frowned. “I’m through with running,” she said as she pushed the foot back and let go of it, causing the violet-furred rat pokégirl to fall onto her ass. “And you’re not getting away either.” 

Moisha growled. “You bitch!” 

“Sorry, I’m more cat-like,” Archon said as she stood there. Focusing her psychic energies into her hand, and it soon too the form of a sword as it shone brightly. “The Psi-Blade usually only lasts one round,” Archons poke seriously. “But believe me when I tell you I can keep this up for a bit.” 

Getting back to her feet, Moisha had to admit she was feeling a little nervous. Still, she wasn’t afraid of a measly Psychic-type pokégirl! Even if it was a Megami. “Dark Blade Mark Two!” Moisha shouted as she gripped the hilt of her katana tightly. It began to ‘glow’ with black light the seemingly sucked in light like a black hole. 

Frowning, Archon knew this technique. The Dark Blade Mark II allowed a Dark-type pokégirl to concentrate and focus the Shadow Force around any handheld weapon, allowing it to not only allow the attacks to strike harder, but deal Dark elemental damage as well. “Bring it on...” Archon said seriously, as she held her Psi-Blade to the fore. 

With a loud yell, Moisha lunged towards the Megami with her Dark-empowered katana, only to have it blocked by the Megami’s Psi-Blade. She brew back and struck forward, only having to move to the side to avoid an upwards strike from the Megami. 

Archon frowned as she swung the Psi-Blade. She could already feel perspire on her forehead. Usually the Psi-Blade would last for one swing, but she had to try and keep it up for a fight. Her life depended on it! 

Moving as quickly as she could, Moisha was annoyed, but internally impressed that a pokégirl of a ‘weaker’ element would stand up to her. “She’s moving so fast too,” Moisha thought as she deflected another quick incoming strike from the Megami. “But still, she, like, ain’t no Cheetit!” 

Archon was starting to get frustrated. She knew she wasn’t the most adept pokégirl at using a sword, but sure she should have been enough to defeat a Ninjanezumi, right!? 

Smirking, the Ninjanezumi could see the Megami’s weapon start to waver. Smirking, she took one hard swing with her own Dark-powered blade, dispelling the Megami’s Psi-Blade. “You’re mine!” 

Archon shrieked in pain as she felt the sword stab into her shoulder, and pinning her to a tree behind her. She grit her teeth as she Ninjanezumi held it there; she knew if she hadn’t cast all those barriers on herself, the pain would have been enough to have made her pass out from the initial blow. 

“Still conscious?” Moisha asked. She smirked at seeing the Megami’s pained expression. “Goody! You’re awake! That means I get to do this!” 

Archon screamed louder as the rat-type pokégirl began to twist the sword in her shoulder. She could feel the cutting pain and the Dark-energies flowing through her body. It just HURT! 

Moisha smiled. Good. This on was almost beaten. Once she was then they could take care of the rest of these pokégirls standing in their way of paradise and- 

“POWER BOLT!” 

The Ninjanezumi shrieked as she was slammed by a huge bolt of magical energy; a superior version of the Mystic Bolt. She skidded across the ground for a bit before coming to a stop when she hit the base of a tree. 

Panting, Archon turned her eyes towards the way the blast came “W-who?” 

“Here you are, almost beaten again,” Came a definitely feminine voice. The form of a certain Enchantress came walking towards the Megami. “And once again, it’s up to me to pull your bacon out of the fryer.” 

“Tanya!” Archon shouted. “I’m sorry, I-” 

“Forget it,” Tanya said as she walked over to the Megami. She gripped the hilt of the sword. “Now hold still.” 

Gritting her teeth, Archon closed her eyes tightly as she felt the Enchantress pull the sword out. “OUCH! That hurts!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tanya mumbled. “Now heal yourself so we canAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Tanya shrieked as a blast of fire hit her form behind. 

“TANYA!” Archon shouted as she kneeled beside the Enchantress to check her burns. Hearing more noise to the side, she turned her head and saw numerous red-furred rats making their way towards them. “It’s Vesta!” 

“Ves, vesta, ves, ves...” One of the Fire-type rats mumbled as the group got closer. She opened her mouth and a small flame began to form in it. The few other Vesta’s with it got the idea and soon flames began to appear in their mouths 

Holding Tanya, Archon brought up her Shield technique, surrounding herself and the Enchantress in a case of Psychic-Force. It held up against the combined unleashed Flamethrower techniques of the numerous Vesta, but Archon and Tanya could still feel the heat! “T-too much!” Archon hissed. She wouldn’t be able to keep the Shield up if those Vesta kept up the flames. 

“MOUKO TAKABISHA!” 

Archon and Tanya turned their heads away as a blast of some sort of energy blasted into the area with the Vesta, making them blast off like a certain Team Rocket group. Turning their heads, the Megami and the Enchantress looked at the origin of the attack. 

Holding his hands up, Ranma smiled a bit. “Heh. Wasn’t sure I could pull that off. Been awhile since I personally thought or did any real training.” 

“M-master...” Jetta said in wide-eyed awe. “How’d you do that!?” 

Archon blinked her eyes. “Mr. Sextome did that!?” 

Smiling a bit, Ranma said, “Yep!” His smile widening, he said, “Yep! Still got it!” 

Jetta’s eye twitched as she saw Ranma laughed and rant. She didn’t know what was surprising her more. The fact he fought instead of commanding his pokégirls, the fact he could pull off a technique she though only some Fighting-type pokégirls knew, OR the fact that he was gloating over his victory! “Ranma Saotome, you really are one huge question wrapped in an enigma with a side order of mystery,” Jetta thought seriously. 

Walking over to the two downed pokégirls, Ranma asked, “Are you two all right?” 

“It hurts…” Tanya mumbled. Her back was really burnt! 

“I just need to heal her,” Archon said. “Then we’ll...” She trailed off at seeing Ranma un-shoulder his backpack. “What are you doing?” 

“Doing this,” Ranma said as he unzipped it. He pulled out a plastic red case with the sigil of a flam on it. “Hold Tanya still please,” Ranma asked as he opened the little case and scooped up the pinkish salve onto his fingers. 

Jetta’s jaw dropped as she watched her Tamer using his own supplies to take care of the two pokégirls of Stryyp. “Master, that stuff isn’t cheap.” 

“Well, they need it,” Ranma said as he applied the Burn Heal to the Enchantress’s back. Seeing her wince, he massaged the salve gently into her burned skin. “Easy, easy... Relax. This’ll hold you for a bit until you can get to a Healing Machine.” 

Nodding her head, Tanya mumbled, “Thank you.” It was already starting to feel better. 

Jetta sighed. Well, there went a good one-hundred or so slc down the drain. While it made her feel good, knowing her Tamer was a kind man as to help pokégirls not his own, realistically, they SHOULD conserve money. 

The Megami watched this impressed. Good deeds like these always filled a Megami’s heart with joy, and Archon was no exception. “So kind,” Archon thought as she watched the pigtailed Tamer finish applying the salve. 

Patting Tanya’s back, Ranma asked, “Feel better?” 

Nodding her head, the Enchantress answered, “Yes. T-thank you.” She blinked her eyes when she saw Ranma pull a blue vial out of his backpack next. “What?” 

“A High Potion,” Ranma answered. He undid the cork at the top and upended the blue liquid into her mouth. “This’ll help with healing.” 

Gulping, Tanya nodded. She could already feel her skin and fur starting to regenerate along her back. Blushing, she nodded her head. “T-thank you.” 

Ranma waved it off. “No problem.” 

“Yes a problem!” The Lupina shouted. “That High Potion cost five-hundred slc! It wasn’t all that cheap!” 

Rolling his eyes, Ranma snorted. “Please! Out meal at McPoké’s cost more!” Raising Tanya back onto her feet, Ranma motioned for Archon to come over to him. 

Pointing to herself, Archon asked, “Me?” 

“Yep. Now come on!” Ranma said seriously. When the Megami walked over to him, he looked at her shoulder. “That looks bad. I better use this,” Ranma then leaned over to pull a red vial out of his backpack. 

Jetta’s eyes widened. “You’re gonna use an X-Potion!?” 

“Yeah!” Ranma said. “There’s a whole in her shoulder that goes right through!” He then let the Megami drink the contents of the red vial. Amazingly, bone, muscle, and skin healed rather quickly. “See. Good as new... Except the dress.” 

Smiling brightly, Archon said, “It’s all right. Thank you very much.” 

Jetta’s eye twitched. No, she wasn’t feeling jealous... Was she? 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
However, before Jetta could do anything about any feelings of envy concerning her Master helping out another Tamer’s pokégirl, a loud cry shot out from the darkness. 

“YOU @#$%!!!” 

Ranma stumbled forward as he felt a force of weight clamp onto him from behind, grasping onto his backpack. “What the hey!?” Ranma shouted out. 

“YOU @#$%IN’ SONNUVA@#$%IN’ BITCHIN’ BASTARD @#$%IN’ PRICK!” Lydia, the Tit(less)mouse cursed rather loudly again and again as she used a hand to keep hitting Ranma in the back of the head. 

Ranma, for his part, wasn’t in that much danger. Sure, he felt the fist hitting him, but he mostly was able to ignore it. After all, Mice-type pokégirls weren’t known for their physical strength, and Ranma already had the aura, strength, and experience of TWO Ranma’s backing him up ever since he had killed that evil analogue of himself. “Hey, Jetta?” Ranma asked as the Ninjanezumi continued to pummel on him from behind.” 

Staring a bit in shock at what was going on, Jetta answered, “Yes?” 

“Do I have a mosquito on the back of my head or somethin’?” Ranma asked irritably. 

“A @#$%IN’ MOSQUITO!?” Lydia cried out in indignation. She began to pummel harder onto the back of the pigtailed guy’s head, cursing all the while. 

Jetta growled. That Ninjanezumi was pissing her off! No one attacked her master and got away with it, even if they were some weak pokégirl that couldn’t hurt a Damsel even if they tried. 

His eye twitching Ranma turned his head around a bit. “You know, that’s getting’ REALLY annoying.” 

“@#$% YOU, ASSHOLE!” Lydia shouted as she kept pounding upon the back of Ranma’s head. 

“All right then,” Ranma said. “I’m gonna give you one more chance to let go... If you don’t...” Ranma left the threat hanging. 

Lydia just continued to curse worse than a She-Captain or a Buttaneer as she hit on Ranma again and again and again. 

“She’s the most foul creature I’ve ever seen,” Archon mumbled in shock; appalled by the Ninjanezumi’s rampant use of foul language. 

Tanya, who tended to argue with the Megami constantly, for once, just nodded her head in agreement. 

Feeling and hearing the Ninjanezumi not lessen in her obscene behavior, Ranma shrugged. “Suit yourself,” Ranma mumbled. He began to spin in place. 

Squeaking in surprise, Lydia grabbed onto the backpack tightly as the stupid Tamer began to spin in place, and only gaining speed. “WHAT THE @#$%!? STOP YOU STUPID @#$%IN’ @#$%!!!” 

Ranma began to spin faster and faster and faster in place. He was feeling a little dizzy, but he could only imagine how the rat bitch felt. 

Jetta, Archon, and Tanya watched the spinning entranced. They didn’t think a human could move that fast. 

“Anyone else feeling dizzy?” Tanya asked. To that, the two Alpha pokégirls nodded their heads. 

Lydia was just being spun about. Her legs were flailing in the air as she grasped tightly onto the backpack. “STOP YOU STUPD @#$%!!!” 

“What was that?” Ranma asked teasingly. 

“I SAID STOP!” Lydia shouted as the man continued to spin. “I SAID @#$%IN’ STOP!!!” 

“Sure!” Ranma answered and stopped. Lydia was sent flying from the inertia, although her cursing could be heard on the air, along with a loud. 

*RIIIIIIIP*! 

The pokégirls watch as Ranma’s backpack was ripped open, his supplies flying everywhere around the forest. “Oh, god damn it!” Jetta growled. “Ranma! Look what you did!!!” 

Blinking his eyes, once, twice, thrice, all Ranma could say was, “Um... Oops?” 

Slapping a hand on her face, Jetta howled in frustration. 

“It’s... It’s all right,” Archon said seriously. “Tanya and I will gather up Ranma’s things.” 

“You’ll what?” Jetta asked. 

“Yeah, he can obviously fight pokégirls,” Tanya said. Although she had no idea how that was possible for a human to do. 

“And besides he helped heal us,” Archon added. “We’ll gather Ranma’s possessions while you keep the enemy pokégirls at bay.” 

Jetta frowned. She wasn’t all that trusting of another harem’s pokégirls. After all, they didn’t follow her master. She was about to tell them to just cover them while she and Ranma gathered the healing items and such, when Ranma answered for her. 

“Hey, thanks!” Ranma spoke up. “Ain’t they such nice girls, Jetta?” Ranma blinked his eyes. “Jetta?” 

Gritting her teeth, Jetta had a twitch in her left eye. WHY did her master have to be so damn trusting? And it wouldn’t have done well for her to speak out against her master. “Fine!” She said through gritted teeth. She grabbed her master’s wrist and started marching off. “Let’s go!” 

Ranma followed the Lupina as she dragged him away. Had he pissed her off? 

Blinking her eyes, Tanya looked over to Archon. “Quite a weird pair they make,” The Enchantress said. 

“Indeed they do,” Archon agreed. “But let us get to gathering their stuff before more troublesome mouse pokégirls decide to give us another problem,” The Megami said as she began picking up some vials of potions, heal cases, and whatever else she knew would have been Ranma’s. 

Nodding her head, Tanya went to helping the Megami pick up healing items. 

However, the two pokégirls began to gather the items, neither noticed as one of Ranma’s empty PokéBalls began slowly rolling towards the unconscious form of Moisha... 

(------) 

Sheila shrieked as she evaded another blast of fire. Damn, those Vesta were picking on her just because they were of an elemental power superior to her’s. She knew they could do serious damage if she got caught. “BLIZZARD BEAM!?” Sheila shouted as she sent another blast of arctic chill at the Vetsa. 

Unfortunately, it was obvious to the Shaguar that the Vesta were more than a match for her attacks. Even though her Blizzard Beam hit a group head on, the Fire-types were barely fazed by the hit. Minimal damage wouldn’t win this for her, and that was all she could inflict upon Fire-types with her ice attacks. 

The Shaguar’s eyes widened. The six Vesta after her were powering up for another onslaught of Flamethrower attacks. “Shit!” Sheila cried out as she raised her arms. This was going to hurt! 

“SHIELD!” 

A translucent shield of magical energies appeared before the Shaguar and actually managed to hold up to the brunt of the fire-based attacks. Turning her head, Sheila saw Grave nearby, her arms up and pointing at her. “Thank you, Grave!” Sheila thanked. 

“No problem!” Grave said. She then aimed the open palms of her hands at the group of Vesta. “MANA BOLT!” 

The Vesta scattered a bit before the blast of magical energies could hit them. As they scattered they were already powering up to use more fire attacks. 

Frowning, Grave was preparing a Shield technique for herself. She just knew something bad was gonna happen... 

...Fortunately, it wasn’t happening to her. 

“MOUKO TAKABISHA!” 

There were numerous cries and squeaks as an explosive for of chi hit the ground by the Vesta, causing the fiery mice-type pokégirls to be tossed about like rag dolls. 

Blinking their eyes in surprise, Sheila and Grave wondered who the hell did that. It couldn’t have been Gina. Sure, she could fire chi blasts, but even her techniques weren’t THAT strong. 

Smiling, Ranma came out into view, a smile on his face. “Hey girls!” He called out. Mentally, he was congratulating himself. He realized by calling upon the barest of energy, basically making a ‘streamlined’ Mouko Takabisha, he would actually call upon the strength of one of his old ones at full force. Indeed, he could still fight without harming anyone dangerously. 

“Master!” Both Sheila and Grave shouted out, their eyes all sparkly and happy looking; obviously pleased to see their master. The two petite titty-kitties ran up to him and started to hug their master while purring. 

Jetta’s eye twitched. She didn’t mind that the two were hugging their master, really she didn’t. After all, they were all part of the same harem in this case, unlike when Ranma was being nice to the Megami and the Enchantress. “So WHY do I feel jealous!?” Jetta mentally screamed. It drove the Lupina nuts in some ways. She knew her kind had protective instincts for their owners, but should she be like this? 

However, had the Tamer and his pokégirls been paying attention, they would have seen some rather angry Vesta gathering around them. And they were all glowing rather brightly, readying another volley of fire attacks. 

(------) 

Britanny smirked as she continued to run back and forth through openings between trees of the Blueballs Forest, hitting any sort of mouse-type that got in her way. Hell, she didn’t even have to fight that much. Most mouse-types that actually caught sight of her ran screaming; afraid of the visage of an angry Cheetit. 

“Too easy!” Britanny thought in glee as she giggled out-loud. She was racking up victory after victory as she beat up more and more of the little mice bitches. She was so excited about proving her worth, maybe her Master would give her another Taming soon. Oh, she so hoped so! 

Looking about, Britanny soon caught sight of her master. She frowned a little as she saw that the little kitties were hugging him and hoarding his attention. Shaking her head, the Cheetit sighed. “No, can’t get mad... They need turns too,” Britanny told herself. 

Smirking, again, Britanny told herself, “But when it is my turn again, I’m gonna prove to Master just how much he was missing out without me around,” The Cheetit thought as she began to purr. 

Thinking the Cheetit was off-guard, a Titmouse tried to sneak up on Britanny, only to receive the back of Britanny’s fist to her face. “Stupid Titmice,” Britanny grumbled as she heard the mouse pokégirl drop to the ground in unconsciousness. 

Looking back over to her master, Britanny blinked her eyes as she noticed something. A group of Vesta were getting back to their feet, and looking very, very angry! And worse, more were starting to gather as well, circling around her master, the little kitties at that bitch the Alpha. 

And all the Fire-type mice pokégirls were powering up for some attacks, while the others didn’t notice. 

“MASTER!” Brit shouted as she ran towards her master and Harem sisters with all her might. Damn, the pokégirls were firing! She wasn’t going to make it! “I NEED SPEED!!!” 

And then Britanny took off like a rocket, becoming a blur of gold that tackled her master and Harem sisters out of the way of the all encompassing collection of flamethrower attacks that engulfed the area where they had been. 

Ranma blinked his eyes as he and his pokégirls landed in a pile. He could have sworn he saw the mice about to unleash a whole lot of fire upon him... 

...But now the place they had been and the fire was going on a good thirty or forty feet away from them! “What they hey?” Ranma asked no one in particular. 

“Master?” Britanny asked hesitantly. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Ranma answered as he picked up Sheila from his lap. He turned his head to say more, but found himself at a loss of words. 

Britanny smiled. She was VERY pleased to have done well and save her master. He also looked a little cute with his eyes wide and his mouth agape like that. 

Patting the dust off from her fur due to the landing, Jetta mumbled, “Well, I guess I owe you some thanks, Tits,” She turned to look at Brit and say more, but her jaw dropped. “Tits!” 

Frowning, Britanny turned to the Alpha pokégirl. “Damn it, Jetta! You KNOW I hate that name!” 

Pointing a finger, Jetta said, “Tits! Look at yourself!” 

“What’re you talking… About... Jetta...” Britanny trailed off as she looked down. She looked the same from her waist up, but the bottom half of her body was now like a Centaura, only with the bottom being a body of a large cheetah rather than a horse. “W-what happened!?” Britanny asked herself. 

“Wow, you’re a Cheetaura now,” Grave said in mild surprise. 

“Cheetaura?” Ranma asked. 

“A Cheetaura is an evolved form of the Cheetit,” Jetta answered. She looked at Britanny seriously. “But when the hell did you evolve!?” 

“I... I don’t know,” Britanny said in slight shell-shock. 

“You don’t know?” Jetta asked, her eye twitching. “Didn’t you see yourself GLOWING!?” At the shake of Brit’s head, the Lupina sighed in disbelief. “Britanny, you dolt...” The Lupina grumbled. 

“Wait a minute?” Ranma spoke up. “Glowing?” 

“Yeah, Master,” Sheila said. “When we pokégirls evolve, we glow brightly.” 

“Oh!” Ranma said, realization hitting him. “I saw Britanny glowing the other day when I brought her when I tamed her the first time.” 

Again, Jetta’s eye was twitching. “You mean Tits had been evolved all this time and you didn’t know!?” When Ranma shook his head, again, Jetta sighed in defeat as she lowered her head. “Why do I even bother?” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
As the Lupina lowered her head, she felt someone poking her arm. Lifting her head and looking to the side, Jetta saw that it was the little Shaguar. “What is it, Sheila?” 

“Um, Jetta,” Sheila spoke up a little nervously. “Not to alarm anyone, but those Viesta are coming over here!” 

At that, Jetta turned her head to look at the area the Vesta had shot at. Yep. The Fire-type mice pokégirls had realized they hadn’t barbecued them yet, and now were making their way towards Jetta, her harem sisters, and her master. “Crap and a half, doesn’t this chaos ever end?” Jetta groaned. 

Frowning, Ranma began to lift his sleeves. These damned fiery pokégirls weren’t giving him many options left. Ever with his Mouko Takabisha, the Vesta would keep coming back at him with everything they had. “And all because I’m trying not to hurt them too badly either.” 

Ranma cursed himself. He should have been training his new body, not having sex with his pokégirls... Scratch that. They needed sex. He should have been training his body, not learning more of that bookwork crap with Gina and Jetta. “And since I don’t know my body, I don’t know how much force to put behind my moves and have them not be lethal.” 

Still, he was Ranma Saotome! And Ranma Saotome didn’t lose! Nope! Wasn’t gonna happen! “Besides, I still got one technique up my sleeve, the Hiryuu Shoten Ha!” 

Grave tugged at her master’s sleeve a little. “Master, what’s the Hiryuu Shoten Ha?” 

A sweat-drop crawled down the side of Ranma’s head. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” At the numerous nods from Grave, Sheila, and Jetta, Ranma sighed. “Look, I don’t have time to explain, I just gotta-” 

“YOU BITCHES!!!” Britanny practically roared, and interrupting Ranma’s plea for time. “YOU TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER!!!” The Cheetaura screamed angrily. 

It was then that the Vesta, who had been on the offensive since the great Tit(less)mouse told them to attack, were shaking in fear. They were still Mouse-type pokégirls after all, and were weak against pokégirls of the feline-persuasion. ESPECIALLY cat pokégirls that were rather pissed! 

And so, acting upon primal instinct, the Vesta went running... 

...Too bad for them that Britanny wasn’t going to hear of it. 

“ROOOOOOOAAAAAR!!!” 

Ranma could only stare in shock as he saw Britanny tear into the Vesta like his father into free ramen from the Nekohanten. “Damn... I never knew Brit could be so... So... Violent...” 

Her jaw agape, Jetta stared a little in awe. “Wow... I know what you mean, Ranma. I didn’t know Tits had it in her,” the Lupina mumbled numbly. 

Grave and Sheila just nodded their heads in agreement with their master and their Alpha. Brit was just kicking ass and taking names. 

Wincing, Ranma said, “Ooooh... That’s gotta hurt.” 

At the sight of continuous carnage, Jetta blinked her eyes. “Since when did she have a rapid-fire version of the Scratch technique?” 

“No idea,” Sheila mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Grave for support. This sight wasn’t one for the faint of heart. 

Ranma nodded his head appreciatively. That move Britanny was doing was like something he could get if he mixed his Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken with those ‘ki claws’ Akane and the others always told him he could do whenever he was in the Neko-Ken. 

When it was over, Britanny stood there on all four paws, breathing heavily. Her arms were at her sides and her fists clenched and unclenched erratically. “That’ll teach you for trying to hurt Master, AND making me into a monster!” Britanny spat out. 

Looking up, Britanny could see more Titmice and even some Poolmice heading towards her. “Oh? You want some too? COME AND GET IT!” And with a rowl of anger, Britanny lunged at all the different mouse-like pokégirls. 

(------) 

The Kunoichi pokégirl Ichikoo yawned as she lay back against the edge of the hot-air balloon basket. A hot-air balloon that looked a lot like the head and the right paw of a Merrowl. “Lendo, what are we doing up here again?” 

Holding onto one of the ropes that connected the basket to the balloon, Lendo looked over the side. “Don’t you see what’s going on down there!?” 

Blinking her eyes, Ichikoo stood up and looked over the side. “It looks like numerous PokéBattles are going on right now.” 

“And what type of pokégirls are down there?” Lendo added. 

Focusing on one of the skirmishes of chaos, Ichikoo said, “It looks like a whole bunch of mouse-types. Different elements. So what? Titmice aren’t the most valuable of pokégirls, you know.” 

“Simple, my little Kunoichi,” Lendo spoke in a self-superior manner. “It’s true that Titmice alone aren’t worth much, however, there are A LOT of them, and that will add up. Plus, there are also elemental mouse pokégirls among them. Those will fetch us a nicer price!” 

Nodding her head, Ichikoo mumbled, “Basically, we’ll let them tire themselves out, and then capture them after easily.” 

“Merrowl! That’s right!” The rather annoying Merrowl stated as a matter of fact. 

Laughing haughtily, Lendo shouted, “TEAM RIVALSAN CANNOT FAIL!” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Sighing, Ranma shook his head. It was dawn now, and the sun was up. He could see what was going on around him. 

And it was a whole lotta chaos. 

All around him, Ranma could see numerous beaten-down Mouse-like pokégirls and little scraps of fighting going on here and there between the Mouse-types and his and Stryyp’s pokégirls. 

Oh, and speaking of Stryyp’s pokégirls, there was Archon and Tanya coming towards him, the remains of his backpack in tow. 

“My Sextome,” Archon spoke up as she held the backpack to him. “We managed to collect all of your items we could find.” 

“Yeah,” Tanya spoke up. “It was a little difficult, but I think we found them all.” 

Smiling, Ranma took the backpack from the Megami. Noticing some of the scraps of cloth and Kevlar tied to keep it closed, he lifted the backpack up and down experimentally. “Hey, you two did an okay job. Thanks.” 

Tanya smirked. “You’re welcome,” She said honestly. For some reason it made her feel good to have helped this man. It could have been she wanted to get even with him for how he saved her, but, then again... 

Smiling at the Enchantress and the Megami, Ranma looked out over the battlefield. “Damn, what a mess.” Even now he could see the mice-type pokégirls struggling to get back to their feet. Frowning, Ranma couldn't believe that they’d keep trying to fight, even after being beaten down like that. “Okay, something is definitely wrong here.” 

Both Archon and Tanya nodded their heads. The mice-types were still trying to fight, despite the fact that they shouldn't be able to get back up. 

Looking over at her Alpha pokégirl, Tanya mumbled, “Hey, Archon! You’re a Megami. Can’t you divine why they’re like this, or anything?” 

Nodding her head, Archon stepped towards the mouse-girls. “Yes, now I can. Before, they were too close to being Feral, not to mention that they were mostly intent on fighting. Now that their guard is down, I should be able to scan their minds.” 

Tanya nodded her head. This was one of the things Archon could do that the Enchantress couldn't, and why Tanya was glad she was around. Of course, she wouldn’t tell the Megami tat to her face. 

Kneeling by a Titmouse that was badly cut up, Archon closed her eyes and touched the poor Pokegirl on the forehead. “Shhh... I’m not going to hurt you.” She whispered when the Titmouse tensed up and started to whimper. When Archon felt that the Titmouse wasn’t going to calm down any, she cast a low-level Calming effect technique. It would only calm the Titmouse down for a few moments, but that was all that she needed to find out what was wrong with her. 

Ranma blinked and watched as both the Megami and the Titmouse started glowing a light purple. Tanya just stood back and waited. 

As Archon felt the Titmice's mind, she saw many images... 

A town that was overpopulated... Little food to be had for pokégirls without owners... Little to no recognition given to them. 

And then the Parasytes. The horrible pokégirls had destroyed their home. 

All Archon could feel from the Titmouse was a sense of hopelessness and want for a new home. “My God...” She whispered, horrified by the images. “No wonder you were so desperate.” She turned to look at Ranma and Tanya. “Mr. Sextome. The Titmice... They need help.” 

Blinking his eyes a bit. Ranma walked over to her slowly. “What do you mean?” 

“Say what?” Tanya asked, thoroughly confused as Ranma. 

Archon nodded her head and turned to the battlefield. “Yes. These Titmice... They’ve had a very hard life.” She shuddered a bit. “They wouldn’t have even come here like this if it wasn’t for the Parasytes that attacked their home.” 

Ranma blinked at that. “Parasytes?” What the heck was a Parasyte? 

Shuddering, Tanya mumbled, “Parasytes are a horrible man-made pokégirl species. They basically lay waste to anything they touch. They never seem to be fully snuffed out no matter how hard League Officials try.” 

Ranma winced at that. “Damn. Sounds like those Locusts I mentioned the other day.” 

Archon nodded, remembering what he said, even if she didn’t understand it herself. “You mean creatures that eat and destroy everything they come across?” 

“Yeah,” Ranma answered with a nod. “Get a swarm of them and they can wipe a field of food clean in only an hour... But they’re smaller than the palm of my hand.” 

Tanya blinked. “Sounds a lot like Parasyte pokégirls. They’re really small, but if even a tiny fraction gets in contact with another pokégirl, that pokégirl will become that Parasyte.” 

“Well... Locusts aren’t THAT bad,” Ranma muttered. “Still... We got to do something to get these mouse-girls to stop without hurting them.” 

Archon nodded. “I can agree to that. But what? Not many of us have an area-affect attack that can put down a lot of opponents at once.” 

Tanya shrugged. “Yeah. Archon here has ‘Psychic’, but you saw what that did when she used it earlier!” 

Ranma winced. “Well, that won’t work. Hmm... Damn, don’t really know how to blunt that attack and make it widespread either... Besides, it might kill them,” He muttered to himself while remembering what Ryuu Kumon had done during their fight. When he actually sent a ‘shotgun’ version of the Kijin Raishu Dan at him. “Hmm... I think a Hiryuu Shoten Ha would work... Maybe...” He muttered out-loud. Of course, Ranma knew if he did it now, it might practically destroy everything; doing worse damage than the Megami’s ‘Psychic’ attack. He had to find someway to do it without it causing too much damage. 

Archon frowned a bit, picking up those thoughts. Being psychic was a drag at times. “I don’t know if anyone here could do... That...” She blinked as an idea formed in her head. “Mr. Sextome?” 

Ranma shook his head. “Yeah? What is it, Archon?" 

“How do you do a Hiryuu Shoten Ha?” Archon asked seriously. 

Smiking, Tanya jabbed, “Why don’t you read his mind again?” 

Frowning, Archon looked at Tanya. “You know as well as I do that I don’t read people’s minds without them saying it’s okay.” 

Ranma blinked. He wasn’t sure about how a Megami used her power, but this sounded okay enough. “Well, the Hiryuu Shoten Ha really needs two things. Extreme heat and extreme cold. The clash in a circular pattern makes a rather large tornado.” 

Archon nodded at that. “Interesting... Hmm... Not a lot of ice moves that I can do.... Even if the Vesta HAVE created enough heat for the attack.” 

“Master...” Came a voice from behind Ranma. 

Ranma blinked and turned around. He saw his cute-as-a-button G-Splice standing there. “Yeah, Grave?” 

Grave smiled at him a bit. “Sheila and I can do it for you,” Though, she WAS a bit upset that her master told the other pokégirls and not her and Sheila about this earlier. But, she didn’t hold it against him, after all, talking about what he could do probably made him a bit nervous. 

Ranma blinked. “Really?” 

Grave nodded. “Uh huh... Just leave it to us... Um... About the circular pattern though, how does that work?” 

The Enchantress and the Megami blinked. This little Cheetit could do it? Well, she was a Cheetit. So maybe she could? 

Ranma nodded his head approvingly. “Make it a little wider and it’ll work fine!” 

Grave smiled. “Okay... Um, circular pattern...” She blinked. “OH! A tornado! Spiral!” She wasn’t stupid and she had seen a natural tornado before when Tirant was her master. 

Ranma smiled. “Right, Grave!” 

She snapped her fingers. “Got it!” Grave turned and ran towards Sheila, muttering that she hoped that she could pull it off. 

Archon blinked. “I hope that she can pull it off without hurting someone.” 

Smiling, Ranma said, “I think she can do it.” 

“Well, at least someone thinks so,” Tanya grumbled, not too impressed. 

Meanwhile Grave met up with Sheila and explained everything. “So all you have to do is...” She whispered into the Shaguar’s right ear. “Okay?” 

Sheila nodded. “Sure thing, Grave!” Sheila looked a little fearful. “I’ll try not to freeze you too much.” 

Grave smiled. “Don’t worry, I know you won’t. By the way... How did you know that Hiryuu Shoten Ha means Dragon Ascension Blast?” 

Sheila shook her head. “No.” 

Grave blinked. “Hmm... Oh well...” She took off and began their plan. 

Sheila was already concentrating her Ice elemental powers about the little G-Splice. 

(------) 

Holding a pair of binoculars, Ichikoo blinked as she looked through them. “Hey, Lendo...” 

“Yeah? What is it?” The leader of Team Rocket Rivalsan asked the Kunoichi. 

“Check it out,” The Kunoichi stated. “There’s some pokégirl down there spinning.” Ichikoo blinked her eyes. “Looks like an under-developed Cheetit.” 

Blinking, Lendo took the binoculars and looked down as well. “Hmm... Rather short... But her build seems to be on the average for a Cheetit. Can’t see much else.” He frowned as the girl started running faster and faster while circling the Titmice and Vesta. “What IS she doing?” 

The Kunoichi was silent for a moment. “You know what...” Ichikoo started. “I have no idea.” 

“MERRRROWL! That's right!" The Merrowl interjected. 

Lendo slapped the Merrowl on the back of the head lightly, cuasing her to hit the guard-rail and fall in the basket. “That gets annoying after a bit.” He blinked as he noticed something. “Hey, the Cheetit’s circles are getting a bit smaller.” 

Indeed they were. Lendo could see that Grave was getting closer and closer to the center of her spiral as several of the Vesta were chasing after her now. 

Ichikoo smirked, “If she doesn’t do something soon, those pokégirls will corner her.” 

Lendo nodded, frowning lightly as something seemed off. “But... Why is she running in circles like that... She's not even TRYING to fight back against the Vestas, or stopping to try and scare them.” 

“MERRRROWL! That’s right!” The Merrowl with the band-aid over her nose interjected, until Lendo raised his fist, smashing her with the back of his hand. 

(------) 

Back on the ground, Grave was starting to pant lightly as she got closer and closer to the center of the spiral she was trying to complete. 

The Vesta squeaked and took quick scratches at her. Of course they were all missing, but there were trying their hardest to hit Grave. 

Grimacing at the taste of the Lactic Acid that escaped her stomach and got to her throat, Grave picked up her pace a little more. Just three more completions to go. 

Sheila was nervous, but continued to feed her Harem-sister as much cold energy as she could without freezing the G-Splice. 

Shivering lightly, she completed another lap. “Two more to go,” She thought to herself as she had to move slightly to avoid another slash from another Vesta. “One more...” 

Then numerous Vesta were upon her! 

And Grave just punched upwards... “Pretty Little Kitty Dragon Blast Punch Attack!” She cried out, hoping beyond hope that it would work. 

The Vesta were surprised. They didn’t have time to squeak as they were lifted up in the air. 

Ranma blinked. “Pretty Little Kitty Dragon Blast Punch Attack?” 

Everyone who didn’t know what to expect were surprised as the air itself started spiraling, picking up in intensity in a split-second, going from a gentle spiraling breeze, to a gust, and then to a full-blown tornado. Thankfully, Grave had run it wide enough that it wasn’t going to do a ton of damage. But it looked like a Hurricane Gust attack from a Pidgette. 

Watching as the Tornado ripped upwards, all Lendo could ask was, “Since when do CHEETITS use WIND attacks!?” 

“I have no clue!” Ichikoo cried. She then whimpered. “And it’s heading this way!!!” 

“MERRRROWL! That’s right!” The Merrowl with the black eye and a band-aid over her nose interjected. 

Lendo gulped and smacked the Merrowl. “Well, this sucks.” He said as the tornado hit their balloon and well... Blew them away. 

“TEAM RIVALSAN’S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!” The three Pokégirl Thieves cried as their hot-air balloon was blown off into the sunset, er, sunrise. 

Archon blinked as she looked up. “Did someone hear something?” 

Tanya and Ranma shook their heads. 

“Hmm... Must have just been my imagination... Oh wow! Look!” Archon pointed to where Grave was on one knee in a depression, breathing heavily. Of course, she wasn’t there long as Sheila ran up to her. The area around her looked like it had been cultivated by Littletits and Boobtrios many times over. Off to the side, numerous Vesta and Titmice were laying on the ground, groaning, but not too hurt and unable to fight anymore. 

Ranma smiled brightly. “They did it!" 

Archon nodded at that. “Uh huh... Wow! Who would have thought that ice could actually beat fire?” 

Tanya nodded her head. “Yeah... This is like, breaking the rules...” She blinked. “Then again, it DID make a Flying technique.” 

Ranma blinked. “Huh?” 

Looking at Ranma, Tanya said, “That was one hell of a Gust attack.” 

“Oh?” Ranma asked, feeling stupid. 

Archon smiled. “It’s okay. Actually, I think that it’s better than a Gust attack. When was the last time a Gust attack beat a Fire-type pokégirl?” 

Tanya blinked. “True enough. This was like a step between Gust and Whirlwind. The power of a Whirlwind, but the effect of a Gust attack.” 

Archon nodded. “Well, let’s make sure that they’re all right. Looks like the Cheetit is leaning on your Shaguar, Mr. Sextome.” 

Ranma nodded. “Not surprised. That attack takes a bit out of the wielder.” 

The three made their way over to the two petite titty kitties as the two walked to them. “Master...” Grave said, a bit sleepily. “That was tiring.” 

Sheila nodded. “Poor Grave needs a Healing Cycle.” 

Smiling tiredly, Grave nuzzled Sheila’s shoulder. “Mmm... Sleep... Need sleep.” 

Ranma smiled. “Well, you girls did really well.” His smiling widened. “I think you both earned a Taming... But I’ll let you rest first,” Ranma added quickly. 

Grave nodded, sleepily. "Mmmm... Taming sounds good...” She said as she started to drift off to sleep while Sheila held her. 

Smiling, Ranma walked over to his two petite titty-kitty pokégirls and hugged them to him tightly. 

Grave was already asleep, but she cuddled to her master anyway. 

Sheila smiled and purred, happy that she did a good enough job for her master. “Mew, thank you.” 

Behind them, the Enchantress and the Megami smiled at the scene. It made them both feel good about everything.


	3. Chapter 3

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
As Ranma was holding the sleeping little G-Splice, he caught sight of something else. There was Britanny... She was slinking off into the forest. “Please hold Grave for me,” Ranma said to Sheila. 

“O-okay,” Sheila answered back. She was curious. What was bothering her master? 

Strutting around the forest a bit, Britanny sniffled. “I’m still a monster,” The Cheetaura said sadly. 

“No you're not,” Ranma stated as he started to come up to Britanny from behind. 

“Yes I am!” Britanny weeped. “I’m a monster! A MONSTER!! WAAAHHH!!!” 

Sighing, Ranma shook his head. “No you’re not.” 

“Yes I am! Look at me!” The Cheetaura cried as she pointed to herself. “I don’t even look like I did before. WAHH!” 

Ranma frowned. He walked over to Brit. “You’re still look beautiful to me.” 

The Cheetaura sniffled. Britanny wondered how could she look beautiful to anyone? She was a monster, plain and simple. All she looked like now was some sort of freakish cross between her old self and a cheetah. 

Smiling reassuringly at Britanny, Ranma massaged her back flanks. 

Feeling that, it should have made her feel better. But it didn’t. It just reminded her how horrendous she looked. “I’m sorry, Master. I know you can’t love an ugly beast like me. I’ll be going now,” Britanny started to walk off a bit, her shoulders slumped and her head drooping in despair. 

“Hey! Stop!” Ranma called out. 

Britanny didn’t stop, she just continued walking. She was so depressed that she didn't hear her master calling her. 

Frowning, Ranma ran after her. Thankfully, she wasn'’ walking very fast. “Brit!” Ranma shouted when he was right next to her. He hugged his Cheetaura. “What’s wrong?” 

Looking up, the Cheetaura had tears falling out her green eyes. “I’m, I’m a monster. I don’t even look anything like a human anymore. And...” Britanny hiccuped. “I know that you can’t love a monster.” Britanny looked down again and spoke up quietly. “I’ll just be going now.” 

Ranma frowned. “Damn it, Brit! You're not a monster!” 

Tears falling down her face, she started crying lightly. “How, how can you say that? Look at me. I’m not even close to human anymore.” 

Ranma smiled. “Yes you are. Even with these physical changes you’re still the same wonderful woman I cared for before,” He said seriously. 

She shook her head to the side and took off in a sprint, crying the whole time. Since he was unprepared for her to take off like that, Ranma lost his grip as the Cheetaura ran into the forest. Thankfully Britanny was just running straight forward and leaving a path of destruction which would be easy to follow. “I’m a monster. I truly am a monster,” The sad and depressed Cheetaura thought to herself as she ran forward. 

Sighing, Ranma continued to walk as he followed the path of destruction. He could tell Brit was REALLY upset. 

(------) 

Jetta sighed as she shook her head. “Damn it, Tits,” The Lupina grumbled in an annoyed fashion. The titty-kitty pokégirl just HAD to be a drama queen, didn’t she? “She should be proud she evolved. Few pokégirls managed to evolve past their second or third stage and she’ll be stronger now.” 

“That is true,” Archon agreed as she walked over to the Lupina. “But also, sometimes pokégirls do become more than ever before, for better or worse. She obviously feels that being a Cheetaura as she is now, she’ll be more animal than human.” 

Wincing, Jetta understood. “And that girl valued her life as a human more than anything,” She mumbled. “Still, she should be happy. She’ll obviously be more suited for PokéBattles now.” 

“And less suited for interacting with human society,” Archon explained. 

Jetta frowned. “Maybe,” She allowed. Truth be told, the Lupina was feeling a little jealous. She herself was a pokéwoman now, and she was STILL only a Lupina. True, a Lupina was a further evolved pokégirl, but Jetta knew she had one more evolution to go through and she’d be even more powerful than before. And she STILL hadn’t managed it yet, even after being a Lupina all her life! 

Sensing the somewhat negative feelings pouring from the Lupina, Archon shook her head. “No need to feel jealous. You have to realize that your master loves you no matter what. It’s just that the Cheetaura needs some time alone with him.” 

The Lupina slowly nodded her head. It was true, but damn it! That titty-kitty was getting so much time with master already! 

(------) 

After running for a bit. The Cheetaura stopped and panted heavily. She slumped down to the ground, as best she could. When she realized that all she did was lay down like a cat would with her lower body she winced when she realized how much she had changed. “Just a monster. No one can love a monster like me,” Britanny mumbled as she looked at the river she was sitting next to and nearly cried at the sight of her body reflecting off the water’s surface. 

“Brit?” Ranma asked as he came by the river. “Brit...” 

Stiffening, Britanny, on reflex, stood up and prepared to run again. “M-Master? Why are you here? Why do you want to see this, this monster?” Britanny’s body turned so that she was fully facing him, but she backed up a bit. 

Ranma took a step towards Britanny. “Because you aren’t a monster.” 

Britanny turned away. How could he say that to her? She was a monster. “But... I am a monster. I’m a freak. Look at me!” 

Ranma shrugged. “Yeah, so you got the bottom half of a cheetah? So? You’re still beautiful.” 

Looking miserable, Britanny plopped onto the ground. Well, she tried to, all she did was make herself look like a, well, cat deciding to sit on all fours on the ground. 

Ranma smiled. “Come on, Brit. I ain’t lying. You know me. I can’t lie to save my life.” 

Britanny didn’t answer, she was too busy looking at her reflection in the water to answer. “Just a monster,” She mumbled to herself. 

Ranma walked over to Brit. He sat next to her and hugged the Cheetaura. “I love you.” 

Sniffling, Britanny looked at him. “But why? I’m a freak.” 

Ranma smiled. “You’re a wonderful woman.” 

Britanny’s head slumped and she shook it. “No, I’m not a woman. Just a monsterous animal freak.” 

Ranma frowned. “Brit! You gotta stop talking like that! It ain’t true!” 

Trembling, Britanny looked at her master, tears falling down her face. “But... What if I can never change back? What if I look like this forever? You can’t tame me like this. And,” She sniffled a bit. “I don’t want to be teased like I was before, when I was a little shrimp.” 

Ranma frowned. “You won't be teased,” he said seriously. “I won’t allow it.” 

Britanny started crying. While she was happy that her master would do such a thing, there was still one problem. “I, I just want to be normal again,” She cried, twin treks of water falling down her face as she cried. 

Ranma hugged Brit tightly. “I don’t know what I can do about that,” Ranma said. “But nothing’s gonna change the fact that I still love you.” 

Wrapping her arms around her master desperately, Britanny cried into his shoulder. Sobbing out her fears of being stuck like that, being made fun of, and other things, all she could do was hug Ranma and sob heavily. 

Ranma let her cry as he hugged her back tightly. “I love you Brit,” He whispered over and over again. And it was true. He did love her, just as he did all his pokégirls. Love. Heh. It was so foreign a concept to him before he came to this world. Now he didn’t know how he ever lived without it. 

(------) 

Stryyp sighed as he looked over the carnage of the battle. “So many Titmice,” he mumbled in near disbelief. 

“Quite the sight,” The Boobgong Tyr agreed. She hadn’t had a problem with any of the Vesta, and had served her master as best she could. 

“Yes it is. Still, this is wrong what we did,” Stryyp said seriously. 

“Huh?” Tyr asked. “But we saved the town! How is that wrong?” 

“I just get the feeling it is,” Stryyp said, unsure of what was bothering him. “In any case we should tell the authorities about what happened.” 

Nodding her head, Tyr said, “Agreed. They might know what to do as well,” She offered hopefully. 

Stryyp nodded. “One can hope so.” 

(------) 

After awhile, Britanny’s crying tapered off as she just hugged Ranma to her while he whispered words of encouragement to her. 

Ranma smiled as he rubbed her back while hugging her. “Feeling better?” 

Sniffling, all Britanny could do was nod her head into her master’s shoulder. “Sorry,” She whimpered out. “Sorry for looking like this and acting like I did.” 

Ranma shook his head. “Brit, you had every right to be upset,” He then smiled. “And what’s to be sorry about your looks? You’re still wonderful.” 

“Really?” Britanny asked, hopeful. 

Nodding his head, Ranma smiled brightly. “Of course!” 

Britanny purred, her tail wagging back and forth slowly. “Thank you,” She yawned a bit. “Sorry... I’m a bit tired.” 

Ranma nodded his head in understanding. “Want to sleep a bit out here?” He asked with a smile. “I’ll hold you.” 

Britanny nodded and nuzzled him. “Thank you.” 

(------) 

His eye twitching once, twice, thrice, Lendo Rivalsan hung upside down from a rope connected to the crashed hot-air balloon in a tall tree. “Curse you, Ranma Sextome...” Lendo growled. “I’ll get you for this!” 

Ichikoo sighed on the ground. She looked over to the Merrowl. “Should we get him down now?” 

“Nnnnnope!” The Merrowl said with glee. 

Smirking, Ichikoo asked, “Should we leave him up there until this evening?” 

“MERROWL! That’s right!” The Merrowl agreed. 

“HEY!” Lendo shouted. Gods damn it, this day sucked! And it had barely started! 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
After putting his pokégirls back into their PokéBalls so that they could be put through the Healing Cycle at the PokéCenter, Ranma was ready to call it a day. (Yes, so what if it was only nine in the morning? He needed sleep after such a difficult all-out-fight/PokéBattle.) 

However, before he could just take a quick nap or something, Stryyp had pulled him aside. Yes, Ranma could remember clearly what happened... 

And he STILL couldn't believe it... 

(------) 

Grabbing Ranma’s shoulder, Stryyp let out a tired sigh. “Look, Ranma, can you do me a favor?” 

Blinking his eyes, Ranma was ready to take an early nap, and hopefully wake up in time for lunch. Still, they had already been through a bit. Ranma knew he could give a few moments to at least listen. “Yeah, what favor?” 

Seeing Ranma’s condition, Stryyp felt a little guilty. “Look, I know you’re tired, I’m a bit tired myself. However, I still need to talk to the police about these mouse-girls... And Archon and Tanya deserve to stay out of their PokéBalls for a bit, and get a Taming. They both fought so hard.” 

Ranma nodded his head, not sure where this was going. 

Sighing, Stryyp continued, "I love my girls to death, but Tanya and Archon together are such an experience, that I don't think I'll be able to handle it today," Stryyp blushed more. "So, while I make a statement, could you tame them?" 

The pigtailed Tamer stood there stiff as a board. 

Blinking his eyes, once, twice, Stryyp asked, "Ranma?" 

Ranma stiffened. Girls no his? Taming? And they were a hassle together? Ranma's senses were screaming, 'Danger! Danger, Ranma Saotome! Danger!!!' 

Chuckling nervously, Ranma said, "Er, do you really think that's wise? I mean, they are yours? So if you need me to help, how about I go and give the statement?" When Stryyp just stared at him like he had grown a second head, Ranma asked, "What?" 

"Are you sure that's wise?" Stryyp asked seriously. 

"Yeah," Ranma said. "What about it?" 

"Well..." Stryyp was hesitant, thinking of how to phrase this. "Sextome, you do realize the reputation you have, don't you?" 

"I think so," Ranma said. "What about it?" 

"No offense," Stryyp began. "But the police might be more inclined to place you under arrest. Even if you are one of the greatest Tamers, and you have prestige amongst the PokéCenters and the League, the police might be more than willing to throw the ass of a suspected pokégirl-thief into prison." 

Ranma stiffened at that. "Eh heh... I guess yer right..." 

"Okay," Stryyp said. "So will you PLEASE Tame Tanya and Archon for me today while I'm the Greenpeace Police Station? Please?" 

Sighing, Ranma nodded his head. He didn't even want to know how his pokégirls were going to take it. "Okay, okay..." 

Smiling, Stryyp said, "Thanks man." 

(------) 

Sighing, Ranma was taken out of his memories by the sound of yelling. Blinking his eyes, he realized that Tanya and Archon were arguing. Again. "Hey, girls!" He called out. "What's wrong this time?" 

Looking over at Ranma and away from the Megami for a moment, Tanya said, "I can make a better Alpha!" 

Ranma rolled his eyes at that. There they go again. 

Archon shook her head. "No, I can do it better. I'm more calm." 

"So?" Tanya said. "I have better initiative!" 

"I'm a Megami!" Archon pointed out. 

"One that's COMPLETELY unorthodox!" Tanya countered. 

Archon blinked her eyes once, twice, thrice. "...Point..." 

Tanya just grinned superiorly as Ranma scratched his head in confusion. "Unorthodox, how?" Ranma asked curiously. 

Smiling, Tanya chuckled. "Heh... Archon bends the rules more than most Megami do." 

"Oh?" Ranma asked curiously. 

Frowning, Archon waved a finger at the Enchantress. "I never outright lie and you know it, Tanya!" 

"Heh, true..." Tanya conceded. "But you never tell the full truth, except to Master." 

Blinking his eyes, all Ranma could say was, "Um... Oookay..." 

Turning her head, Archon wrapped her arms over her chest. "Hmph! Unlike SOME pokégirls, I don't get jealous!" 

Tanya stared at the Megami, her eye twitching a little. 

Seeing that things were heating up once more, Ranma chuckled nervously. He had to get their minds off of the insults and quickly! "Eh heh... Okay... But Tanya, why do you think you'd be a better Alpha?" 

Tanya smiled at Ranma. "Because I got more initiative than Archon does. Plus I get Master off better." 

"You do not!" Archon said. 

Smirking, Tanya said, "Do too!" 

"Do not!" 

"Do too!" 

"Do not!" 

"Do too!" 

"Do not!" 

"Do too!" 

"Hold it, hold it, HOLD IT!" Ranma shouted. 

The two pokégirls blinked and looked at Ranma. 

Ranma frowned. "There's no need to argue. You're both good pokégirls of Psychic AND Magical powers." 

The two pouted. That was true, but still... 

Ranma smiled. "Besides, no reason to fight. You're part of the same team and both of you are really cute!" 

Archon blushed at hearing that while Tanya just smiled. 

Ranma smiled and nodded. However, he had to wonder, what possessed him to say that? 

"Thank you." They both said for the compliment. Looking around a bit, Archon realized something, "By the way, where's Master Stryyp?" 

Hearing that, Tanya spoke up. "I heard him say that he was taking care of something on the other side of town." 

Ranma nodded. "Greenpeace Police Station. And he left you two with me so I could... Er... Uh..." Ranma began to blush A LOT. 

The two pokégirls looked at Ranma and wondered why he was suddenly acting like a kid being taken to a Pokégirl Ranch for the first time. "Mr. Sextome," Archon spoke up. "Is something wrong?" 

"Yeah. Tamers don't blush," Tanya pointed out. 

"Well, your Master," Ranma started, trying to thin of how the hell he was supposed to explain this, "Your Master told me that you both had earned a Taming." 

Both pokégirls smile brightly. They ALWAYS enjoyed a nice thorough Taming session with their master. 

"However," Ranma continued, "He told me to... Um... You see he's tired and he's gonna be busy at the Greenpeace Police Station..." Ranma's blush began to deepen. "So... I'm supposed to... Well..." 

"Well, do what?" Tanya asked seriously. 

"No need to be shy, Mr. Sextome," Archon assured him. "Please tell us." 

"Er... I'm supposed to Tame you two..." Ranma answered with a blush. 

Both pokégirls just blinked at Ranma. "Seriously?" Archon asked. 

"Master asked you to tame us?" Tanya asked. 

Ranma sighed sat back in a chair. "Yeah. You can see why I'm kinda nervous." As he leaned back, the slight pitch in his tent could be seen. He would have had to been blind to not realize he had sexy pokégirls near him. 

Recovering from that announcement, Archon smirked a bit and leaned to Tanya, whispering something in her ear. 

Staring in shock, the Enchantress looked at the Megami for awhile. "You mean it?" 

Archon nodded and grinned. 

Seeing the two silently converse, Ranma blinked his eyes. "Mean what?" 

In answer, Ranma felt some invisible bonds wrap around his arms and legs, holding him to the chair. "HEY!" Ranma cried out in shock. 

"Don't worry." Archon climbed up onto Ranma's lap and looked at him seductively. "We won't hurt you." She started to caress his head lightly before leaning down and kissing him. 

Tanya, for her part, had grabbed Ranma's pants and boxers, and in one yank, pulled them down to his ankles, amazingly, they weren't disturbed by the bonds on his legs. 

Ranma blushed immensely. "Hey! Wait a minute!" 

Archon silenced him with a kiss, while Tanya, looking at his manhood, smirked and started to stroke it, getting it hard. The Megami's tongue invaded Ranma's mouth while she kissed him. Her hands massaged his chest the whole time. 

Ranma moaned into the kiss. This had surprised him, but he was enjoying it. 

After Ranma was fully hard, Tanya took the length of his manhood into her mouth and started sucking. What part of Ranma's member that wasn't in her mouth, she was stroking hard. 

Ranma groaned and bucked his hips up. "A-Archon..." Ranma moaned. "If you wanted a Taming, you could have asked..." 

Smiling, the Megami traced a finger on Ranma's chest while Tanya sucked him off. "But that wouldn't be any fun." Leaning close, she whispered to him. "Tanya was right you know, I AM an unorthodox Megami." 

Ranma nodded his head slowly. He turned to capture the Megami's lips in a kiss. He tried to buck his hips up into Tanya's mouth as best he could. 

Tanya smiled and started to suck more and harder on Ranma's member. 

Smiling, Archon ran her fingers through Ranma's hair as she kissed him. 

Groaning into the kiss, Ranma began to grind his hips to Tanya's mouth. His tongue sought out Archon's feverishly. 

Smiling, Archon continued to kiss Ranma fully and dueled his tongue with her own... 

...And Ranma's tongue was winning out. 

Tanya, while sucking and stroking, started to massage Ranma's ball-sack during this time. 

Ranma groaned more and bucked his hips harder. 

Archon smiled and pulled back. "So, you good and ready?" 

At that same moment, Tanya stopped her sucking on Ranma's member as well. 

Ranma nodded his head slowly. His manhood was engorged, hard, red, and wet. 

Smirking, Tanya looked at him. "Well, you'll have to wait JUST a bit... Archon and I have to get 'ready' on the bed." 

Ranma blinked. "Huh?" 

Smiling, Archon kissed him lightly. "You'll see, and you'll like." 

The two pokégirls crawled onto the bed and started to put on a 'show' for Ranma. Tanya smiled and pushed Archon further onto the bed, surprising the Megami. 

The Megami lay on her back, her legs slightly spread as she looked at the Enchantress. "Tanya?" 

Smirking, Tanya said, "Oh no. You're not 'getting off' THAT easy," she said as she rolled Archon back onto her stomach. 

Archon blinked and looked at her, wondering what the Enchantress was up to now. 

Tanya lifted up the dress Archon wore, showing off the Megami's panties for Ranma Archon was wearing a pair of see-through thong-panties. 

Understandably, Ranma just stared intently. 

Smirking a little evilly, Tanya said, "I'm going to prove why I should have been the Alpha," And gave Archon's ass a hard slap! 

The Megami blushed, she had intended to put on a strip tease for Ranma, not something like this. Cooing, Archon wiggled her hips a little. 

Tanya smiled at the Megami. "Heh. You Megami are all alike. Weak against 'sex' attacks." She gave Archon's ass another firm slap. 

Moaning, Archon bucked her hips lightly in response. 

Holding Archon's dress up further. Tanya continued to spank the Megami for Ranma. 

Ranma stared. His manhood was hard, twitching, and practically begging for some twat. 

Every time Tanya's hand hit her ass, Archon's body jolted and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Moaning and groaning as she was pokégirl-handled by her chief rival for the Alpha position, Archon just lay there, face down, cheeks up, and took the punishment. 

"Such a slutty little Megami," Tanya said huskily. "Getting wet at the slightest punishment," She slapped Archon's ass again. "So easily dominated, I wonder why Stryyp hasn't chosen me yet." 

Archon groaned and started to wiggle her hips back and forth, up and down slightly, looking like a bitch in heat. "Ooooh! Uhhhh!" 

Ranma stared at the sight intently. He could have sworn he saw Archon's cunt perfectly through the wet cloth of her panties. 

Speaking teasingly, Tanya gave Archon another slap. "Look at you! Your panties are soaked! That's not proper conduct for a Megami, let alone an Alpha Pokégirl." 

Shuddering in pleasure, Archon cooed and had her eyes closed as she bucked and wiggled her hips in pleasure. "Uhhh... Oooh." 

Smirking, Tanya brought Archon's dress back over her back. She lifted the Megami's hips so her ass was up further while her cheeks were still down. Grabbing the waistband, she pulled down the panties, showing off the Megami's dripping sex to Ranma. "Isn't she such a little slut?" 

Ranma groaned and pulled against the invisible bonds. Even though he had his reservations about doing this at first, now he was practically dying! He SO wanted that pokégirl pussy! 

Archon shuddered and started bucking her hips back a bit, trying to get impaled on a cock that wasn't there. 

Smiling, Tanya spread Archon's butt-cheeks and licked along her slit, getting the Megami's underside and her rosebud as well. 

"ACK!" Archon cried out in surprise and pleasure as she felt herself being licked down there. "OOOOH! T-TANYA!! AHHH!!!" 

Smirking, Tanya nipped at the Megami's labial folds roughly, grinding them between her teeth a little. 

Gritting her teeth a bit, Archon started grinding her hips back against the Enchantress's mouth. 

Smirking, Tanya began to nip harder, while slapping Archon's ass with BOTH her hands. 

Grunting a bit, Archon shuddered as her body hit release. Bucking her hips back against Tanya's mouth, the Megami cried out in pleasure as she came. 

Staring, Ranma licked his lips as he watched Archon cum and hard. 

Stopping her biting, Tanya began to eat the Megami out as she continued to slap her ass. 

Archon groaned and started bucking her hips down, trying to get Tanya's face and tongue into her deeper. 

Smirking, Tanya pulled her face back. "I dominated you again, Megami," She gave Archon's ass an extra-hard, echoing slap. "I should be the Alpha." 

Archon cooed from the slap. "Uhh..." She panted a bit. "You know my, uh, weakness..." 

Tanya smirked. "Heh. Almost all Megami are easy to dominate with rough Taming." 

Though she was panting, Archon pouted a bit. 

Blinking, Ranma realized the bonds on himself were let up. He slowly began to stand. As he did, Ranma was taking off his shirt. 

Panting lightly, Archon looked at Tanya. "You're not always nice." 

"So?" Tanya smirked at the Megami. 

"So what?" Ranma asked as he hugged the Enchantress from behind, pressing his manhood against her butt. 

Tanya 'eeped' in surprise. "Eh heh heh... W-what, oooh, what are you dooooooing to me?" She asked breathlessly as Ranma rubbed his hips up and down on Tanya's ass while massaging her breasts. 

Nipping along her neck until he reached her ear, Ranma whispered, "While I was nervous about being given the job of Taming you, I have to admit, It wasn't nice of you to dominate her like that," Ranma grinded his manhood along her ass. "Let's see how you like it." 

Tanya shuddered a bit in naughty pleasure. "Do you, oooh, think you can?" 

"I know I can," Ranma said huskily, his hands already removing the Harem-girl outfit Tanya wore. 

Closing her eyes, Tanya moaned as Ranma removed her outfit very quickly, leaving her in the nude in all her furry glory! 

Smiling, Ranma pushed Tanya forward onto the bed. His hands grabbed her ass and he lifted it up, so her hips were up and her face was down. Indeed, a mimic of the position Tanya had Archon in. "I gotta thank ya' for the show," Ranma said as he rubbed his manhood along Tanya's slit. "However, I think it's time you learned how it feels to be the one dominated, instead of doing the dominating." 

Tanya shuddered, both from his words, and from the way he was already dominating her. "Ooohâ€¦ You couldn't dominate me." She said with the last vestiges of her will. 

"We'll see about that," Ranma said as he gave her furry ass a firm slap. 

Tanya shuddered and moaned as Ranma did that to her. 

Smiling, Ranma didn't know WHY he was doing this. He KNEW Tanya was Stryyp's pokégirl... But it just felt right... 

Pulling back, Ranma then thrust forward, going into the furry Enchantress's cunt to the hilt! 

Getting wide-eyed, Tanya's eyes snapped open and she cried out in pleasure. "AHH! OOOOH!" Thrusting her hips back against his, she grinded them against his own hips. 

Ranma smiled and grinded his hips back into hers. "God, you feel good," He complimented as he gave Tanya's ass a firm slap. "Such beautiful black fur." 

Smiling at the compliment, Tanya lifted one leg up and slid it around Ranma's hips, before lifting the other leg up and around Ranma's hips to crossover her other leg. This had an effect of making it so that none of her weight was being supported by her own legs. It also proved how flexible Tanya was. 

At the display of ingenuity and flexibility, Ranma smiled and began thrusting back and forth in Tanya. "Such a honey of a pokégirl," Ranma complimented as his hands roughly caressed her ass. 

Tanya groaned and started bucking her hips more and more in time with Ranma's thrusts, allowing him to get deeper and deeper into her. 

Ranma smiled. It was REALLY feeling good. His hands moved form her ass and around her waist, getting a good feel of her fur, especially her pubic fur. His smile widening, Ranma's thumb and forefinger pinched her clit and began to thrust harder. 

Shuddering, Tanya moaned and started to buck her hips faster and faster against his rod. 

Pinching her clit harder, Ranma spoke huskily, "You like my cock? Love my meat in your cunt?" He thrust much harder. 

Moaning, Tanya breathed out heavily. "Yes... So good. So good! Love it! Want it! NEED IT!" 

Ranma smiled. He brought one hand around while his other continued to play with her clit. Spreading back one butt-cheek, his thumb started to tease her rosebud. "You're just a little cumslut, aren't you?" 

"Oooh! Just a little slut!" Tanya shouted out. "Fuck me! FUCK ME!" 

Archon watched all of this with a bit of satisfaction on her face. Time and again, Tanya would dominate the Megami whenever she got the chance. Now SHE was on the opposite end of the domination game. 

Smirking, Ranma stuck his thumb into Tanya's rosebud. "Such a little cumslut! You'll need a good fucking just so you can think straight," He teased. "And even then all you think about is a cock between your legs, right?" 

Cooing, the Enchantress nodded, drool falling out of her mouth slightly, as she felt her rosebud as well as her channel being filled up. "OOoooh! YES! Cock is gooood! FUCK ME! FUCK ME 'TIL I CAN'T FEEL IT!!!" 

Ranma smiled and continued to thrust back and forth harder and harder, intention filling up the little cumslut hard and fast. His thumb moved back and forth a bit in her backdoor as he continuously rubbed her clit. 

After a bit of this, Tanya just couldn't take it anymore and arched her back, moaning while her pussy clamped down on Ranma HARD! The Enchantress's hungry pussy was demanding to be fed with Ranma's seed. 

And indeed she got in. Moaning loudly, Ranma ground his cock into her tight folds as he came and HARD! His seed just kept flowing into her pussy in torrance. 

Feeling that, Tanya arched her head up and moaned as she felt her belly being filled with that hot semen. 

Falling forward Ranma just breathed heavily to catch his breath. After some time, Ranma grinded his manhood into the Enchantress a little bit more as he rolled to the side so he wasn't crushing her. "Wow..." 

Tanya nodded. "Uh huh. Wow!" 

Archon smirked at her rival. "So, how does it feel to get dominated?" 

Tanya sent the Megami a half-lidded gaze. "No comment." 

Smiling, Archon giggled at her 'rival'. 

Pulling out of the Enchantress, Ranma was blushing like crazy. "Kami-sama! I can't believe I actually did that..." 

Tanya blinked. "So? You were asked. You gave." 

Archon blinked as well. "Yes. Master Stryyp asked you." 

Ranma blinked at those reactions. "Yeah... Well... Still..." 

Archon smiled lightly. "It's okay. You know you did nothing wrong. Master did ask you to Tame us for him, didn't he?" 

Ranma nodded his head. "Still, I feel embarrassed." 

"For Taming me?" Tanya said with a smirk. "Believe me, it's no big deal." 

Ranma blinked his eyes again. "It isn't?" 

Tanya shook her head. 

Archon nodded. "Yep. It isn't." 

"Besides, did a bond form?" The Megami asked seriously. 

Ranma blinked. "I don't think so." 

"I know one didn't form," Tanya said seriously. "It would be hard to miss THAT feeling." 

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Archon smiled at him. 

Blushing, Ranma nodded his head slowly as thoughts of when he Bonded to Grave came to mind. "True enough." 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Ranma smiled as he hugged Tanya. “Wow. You are something else. Hmm... Wonder what happens next?” 

Looking back at the pigtailed Tamer, the Enchantress smirked. “You got what you wanted, didn’t you?” Tanya narrowed her eyes. “Hmm... Perhaps you’d like to sample some of my other skills?” 

Ranma blinked at that. “Other skills?” 

“Yes,” Tanya said with a smile. “I’m good at sucking cock. And Master always tells me I have a wonderful ass.” 

Ranma smirked. “Oh? You do huh?” 

“Yes!” Tanya said gleefully. 

Archon rolled her eyes. The Enchantress was acting like a little slut. 

Ranma smirked a bit more and gave Tanya’s ass a good swat. “Hmm... I don’t know about that ass of yours,” He said teasingly. 

Tanya cooed happily at the slap. “But it’s true! Master says so all the time.” 

Ranma raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?” He looked at Archon and gave her ass a good swat, before squeezing there. “Hmm... I don’t know...” He said patronizing. “I think Archon’s ass is better. You’ll have to prove me wrong.” He said, smirking at Tanya. 

Archon blushed rather cutely at feeling Ranma’s hand on her ass. 

Tanya pouted. Damn it! Why did EVERYONE have to compare her to that damned Megami!? 

Ranma blinked at the pout. Did he do something wrong? “Tanya, you okay?” He asked, a bit worried. 

Shaking her head, Tanya sighed. “It’s okay, Ranma... If you want that Megami’s ass more...” She left it hanging as she sighed. The Enchantress really did have issues about being ‘second’ to the Megami. Everyone loved Megami. 

Frowning, Ranma took his hand off of Archon’s ass. He just couldn’t stand to see a girl looking like that. Ranma then wrapped his arms around Tanya and pulled her into a hug. “Sorry, didn’t know it was a sore-spot with you.” 

Tanya winced. “Sorry, Ranma.” 

He shook his head. “No, I should apologize to you.” He said, sighing as he hugged her more. “I’m supposed to make you feel better, yet I made you upset, I’m sorry.” 

Tanya blinked her eyes. A Tamer apologizing to a pokégirl? She really hadn’t heard of something like that before, unless the Tamer was a real wimp, that that Shinji ‘Ikari’ Giovanni boy she always heard about. And Ranma DEFINITELY wasn’t weak. 

Ranma rocked her back and forth slightly, murmuring words of apology to her. 

Watching this, Archon couldn’t help but smile. It was so sweet how Ranma was trying to comfort the distressed Enchantress. 

Tanya began to coo happily as she wrapped her arms behind Ranma’s neck to reverse embrace him. 

Turning his head, Ranma kissed the Enchantress on the cheek. “Tanya, I didn’t mean to upset you there. I didn’t know that you’d get so upset.” 

“It’s okay, Ranma...” Tanya said. “Really...” 

He shook his head and ran his hands through the fur on her abdomen. “No it isn’t. I hurt your feelings.” 

“Yeah... So?” Tanya asked. She really was curious. “What’s the big deal? A lot of Tamers hurt their pokégirls’ feelings all the time.” 

Ranma winced, he knew that was true. Especially after seeing how Jetta reacted to him and Britanny all the time before. “I just... There’s a Golden Rule out there, Tanya. Treat others as you want to be treated.” At least, that’s what he thought it was. “And I don’t like to hurt people’s feelings if I can help it.” 

Tanya blinked her eyes once, twice, thrice. “I never heard of this Golden Rule.” 

Archon looked at Ranma in shock. The ‘Golden Rule' was something from the Pre-Sukebe Age and was lost to all but the Megami. 

Ranma frowned a bit and nuzzled her cheek. “You should. It’s a good way to live. That's why I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings.” 

Tanya began to really relax in Ranma's arms as she nuzzled his cheek bad. “You’re such a nice Tamer... I only thought Master could be this nice...” 

Ranma smiled as she started to relax. “Yeah, well, I wasn’t always this way,” He said, thinking about his other self and how he lived in Nerima. “Let’s just say I had an accident and saw the light.” He mentally chuckled at that. 

Archon smiled. Such a pleasant way for a Man to speak of becoming a better man. 

Smiling as she really relaxed, Tanya began to grind her butt back against Ranma’s manhood. “Some accident?” 

Ranma kissed Tanya on her cheek. “Yeah. I saw how I was acting to my girls and to everything else around me. Then I got some sense knocked into me. And... Well, I had to make a change for the better,” He said and kissed her cheek again. 

Tanya cooed happily again as she continued to happily grind her butt against Ranma’s manhood. 

Ranma smiled at that. “You know what? You’re right. You do have a really good ass,” He said while bringing his hands up to cup and massage her breasts. 

Gasping, Tanya arched her back a little, pressing her butt against Ranma’s hips, and the hack of her head on Ranma’s shoulder. 

Turning his head, Ranma kissed her on the neck. While doing that, he squeezed and caressed her breasts gently. 

“Ah... Ranmaaaa...” Tanya gasped cutely as the Tamer continued to fondle her body. 

Smiling, Ranma licked her right ear while pinching and pulling at her nipples. “Such soft fur,” He murmured. 

“AHHH!” Tanya moaned as Ranma pinched her nipples in JUST the right way. An Enchantress’s sweet-spot were in her nipples, but it couldn’t be awoken unless they were played with just right. 

Smiling, Ranma continued to caress her furry breasts. While he did that, he kissed her jaw gently. 

“Ah! Ah! AH! Ah.. R-Ranmaaaaaaa...” Tanya moaned cutely. “P-please tame me. Please?” She begged rather cutely. 

Ranma smiled at her. “You sure?” He asked, while massaging her mammaries more. 

“I-I know you just tamed me...” Tanya cooed, her body shivering in pleasure. “But please, do it again! P-please! You can tame me in any way you want! Just tame me! P-PLEASE!” She cried out. 

Archon just looked on in complete shock. She NEVER knew Tanya to just bow down to someone for sex. Heck, when she and Master got it on, Tanya was still the dominant one. 

Ranma smiled and did as Tanya asked. Though he was surprised that she was begging him like that. Sitting back a bit, he lifted Tanya up and positioned his manhood at her sex, before lowering her down. 

Ranma moaned. “Mmm... Nice, warm and wet, Tanya.” 

Tanya leaned her head back onto Ranma’s chest, moaning as she was being lowered onto that thick meat. “Y-yes! Fuck me! Fuck me good!” 

Grunting a bit, Ranma moved his hands to her knees, before lifting them up and giving him more leverage to screw her. “If that’s what you want,” He said seriously, before lifting her up and slamming her back down on his rod. He smirked and thrust upwards when his hips met her ass. 

Tanya moaned loudly as she felt Ranma plunder her pussy with that thick meat of his. “Y-yesssss...” Tanya hissed as she held her arms behind Ranma’s neck, her hands scratching between his shoulders. “S-so gooood.” 

Grunting a bit, Ranma kissed her jaw as he bounced her up and down on his rod. “You’re good too, Tanya,” He moaned out to her. 

“Th-thank yooou...” Tanya moaned. Smiling, she tightened her vaginal muscles around Ranma’s cock as he plunged her up and down. “R-Ranma?” 

He moaned and grunted loudly as she did that. “Y-yeah?” He asked while bouncing her up and down on his member a bit faster. 

“Pleassse...” Tanya hissed. “Talk dirty to meee... I love it when my partner talks dirty...” She cooed as she began to grip as his manhood by tightening her muscles down there again. 

Archon blinked her eyes. She knew Tanya liked talking dirty, but she didn’t know she liked receiving it. 

He grunted and moaned. “Really? Heh.” Ranma smirked and kissed her neck. “I suppose this little slut just loves meat between her legs. And I bet it doesn’t matter who’s meat is between her legs, just as long as someone’s doing her pussy. Am I right, little slut?” 

“Yesss...” Tanya hissed back. “I’m just a dirty little cumslut... Any cock will do my pussy, especially long, hard, thick cocks like yourrsss...” Tanya hissed heatedly. 

“Dirty little sluts deserved to get punished,” Ranma said. “You’re a dirty little slut, should I punish you?” He asked while thrusting in and out of her pussy more and more while bouncing her up and down faster and faster. 

“Yes! Yes!! Yeeeeessssssssssss!!!” Tanya hissed in agreement as Ranma bobbed her up and down on that tick meat harder and faster. “I’m a bad pokégirl... I NEED to be punished. Tie me up. Slap me. Spank me. Beat me. Fuck me without mercy... It’s how bad pokégirls deserve to be punished...” She moaned passionately. 

Ranma moaned and shuddered at hearing that. Ironically, the dirty talk was really turning him on as well. “You’re a little slut who just needs someone’s cream to be able to think straight, don’t you?” He asked while slamming into her harder and harder. 

“Yessss...” Tanya hissed as she began to buck her hips down onto Ranma’s cock in time with his thrusts. “I need that cream so badly... Want it in my pussy... Want it in my ass.... Want it in my mouth... Want you to cum all over me...” She cooed happily. “I’m just a dirty little cumslut.” 

Ranma groaned a bit more. “Well, if that’s the case, then cum for me!” He moaned out. 

Tanya moaned. His words and commands were just turning her on greatly. “Yeeesssss... G-getting close... Gonna... Cum...” She turned her head to Ranma. “R-Ranma... Please... Cum ON me... Toss me onto the bed... Cum all over me... My face... My breasts... PLEASE!” 

Tanya’s body shuddered as she got closer. “At least all over my asssssss...” She hissed in heated passion. 

Moaning, Ranma tossed Tanya onto the bed, going with her while pounding her twat harder and faster with each stroke. As he pounded her from behind, the bed shook fiercely with each thrust into her wanton pussy. 

Tanya moaned louder as Ranma took her ‘kitty style’. She could feel him penetrate her pussy deeper than before. “Y-yes! So good! So hard! SO DEEP!” She moaned loudly. 

Groaning, Ranma thrust in more and more. “Cum for me, cum for me hard,” He moaned out to her huskily. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!” Tanya moaned. “R-Ranma! I’M CUMMING!!!” She moaned as her quivering pussy spasmed, her fluids dripping from her pussy in torrance and down her thighs as her pussy clutched and spasmed around Ranma’s cock, demanding his seed. 

Groaning, Ranma shuddered as he slammed his hips into hers. His manhood sprayed his load deep into her womb as he came and came. 

Tanya moaned in passion as she felt herself filled. She couldn’t speak. His load felt so good in her, even if she had wanted it all over her instead. 

Thankfully, Ranma did remember that and pulled out before he sprayed his entire load into her. Groaning as he pulled out, his manhood sprayed all over the Enchantress’s back and ass. 

Tanya shivered at the sensations. She was having a powerful orgasm, and not only had that wonderful seed in her pussy, but the nice Tamer indulged her in coming all over her. Yeah, she was enjoying herself. 

Ranma sighed as he started to come down from his orgasm. He blushed terribly at seeing her back and ass coated with his seed. 

Coming down from her orgasm, Tanya panted deeply to catch her breath. “So gooooood...” She moaned happily. 

Ranma panted a bit. “Yeah,” He agreed. Rubbing her legs a bit he smiled at Tanya. “So, how are you feeling?” 

“Feeling great...” Tanya cooed happily. “Thank you SO much, Ranma...” 

He smiled, glad he could make her happy. “Yeah, well, glad you’re happy.” 

Archon clapped her hands. “Most impressive, Mr. Sextome.” 

Ranma blushed even more at that. “Eh heh heh. Just trying to make her happy,” He said honestly. 

“You did, you did...” Tanya cooed. 

He smiled. “Well, glad I could,” He grimaced at her back. “Oh man, I made a mess.” 

Tanya smiled. “But I like it...” 

Ranma chuckled a bit. “If you say so.” 

Tanya nodded. “Quite so.” 

Tanya smiled. “It’s such a guilty pleasure for me,” She admitted. “Thank you for indulging me.” 

Ranma nodded and sat back. “Yeah, well... After earlier, I kinda wanted to make it up to you.” 

Tanya smiled. “You didn’t have to. But I must say thank you,” The Enchantress smiled. 

Archon just smiled. She never thought such a caring and sexy Tamer could exist. 

A shiver then went through Tanya’s body. “Could you get me a towel, Ranma? Your seed is starting to cool.” 

Nodding, Ranma got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. “Sure.” 

But then a thought hit Ranma... 

In cases like this, he had done something special for Brit and Brianna in removing his seed from their fur/skin. And since he might not get to Tame her again. Why not indulge her a little more? 

Ranma nodded and walked back to the bed. “Well... I could clean you off with a towel, but that wouldn’t be fun. Let me try it this way,” Though, internally, he was shuddering at the thought. 

Tanya blinked her eyes. “Try it what way?” 

Instead of answering, Ranma leaned down and started licking her upper back, getting his seed off of her. He nearly gagged and made a note to himself that cold cum was NOT good. 

A shiver went up Tanya’s spine as she felt Ranma’s tongue, licking along her spine and removing the seed. “OOOOOH! RANMA!!!” 

Smiling, Ranma continued to lick her back, slowly making his way down to her ass. 

Again, for another time that day, (Archon lost count) Ranma had surprised the Megami. 

“Yesssss...” Tanya hissed quite happily. “Lick me! Your tongue feels SO good!” 

Smiling at the fact that he could make her feel good, Ranma did just that. As he cleaned off her back, he got to her ass and started licking her there as well. 

Moaning, Tanya wiggled her hips. “Oh yes, so good...” She cooed. “Ranma is SUCH a good Tamer...” She complimented as she felt his tongue move all about her ass. 

Blushing lightly at the compliment, Ranma gripped her furry ass-cheeks and pulled them apart lightly so he could lick between her cheeks. 

Tanya almost mewled happily. “Ranma is soooooo gooooooooood...” She moaned as she felt his tongue in her ass-crack. 

Ranma smiled at hearing that and licked her rosebud a bit. 

Tanya cooed louder. “Ah, yesssssss...” She hissed happily. 

Smiling, Ranma started to lick lower and brushed over her sex with his tongue. After all, she was dirty there too. 

Tanya cooed happily. “Ranma is sooo gooood. Soo good to me...” She cooed happily as she let Ranma lick all about her. 

Smiling more, Ranma licked about her slit and thighs, getting his seed off of her and cleaning her good. 

Cooing in pleasure, Tanya playfully grinded her ass back towards Ranma’s face. 

Smiling, Ranma swallowed his seed, grimacing at the flavor. He still didn’t know what the girls saw in it. “Well now... It seems that I’m done...” He said in disappointment. 

Tanya moaned. She rolled onto her back, showing off her front-side to Ranma. “Cuddle with me?” 

Nodding, Ranma crawled up to her and pulled her into a hug. “You were great,” He said, kissing her on the lips. 

Hugging back, Tanya smiled gratefully at Ranma. “No. You were the one who was great.” 

Wrapping a leg over her hips, Ranma held the Enchantress tightly, protectively. 

Tanya cooed happily. “You cuddle so nice too...” 

Ranma smiled at that. “Heh... Glad you like,” He looked at Archon, then back to Tanya. “Do you mind if Archon cuddles with us as well?” 

“Oh no, it’s all right,” Archon said as she held up her hand. In all honesty, she wanted to fuck Ranma’s brains out and that WOULD happen if she started to cuddle. But she knew he would be tired from the greedy little Enchantress. And even if her pussy would heal his cock a bit, she knew he might pass-out half-way into sex. 

“I am SO going to get a Taming with Master tonight," Archon promised herself... She also made mental note to try and find Ranma again later. 

Ranma nodded and kissed Tanya on the forehead as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. 

Tanya cooed happily as she rested against the pigtailed Tamer. “Such a nice Tamer...” She mumbled to herself. She was feeling VERY sated and sleepy. 

Smiling as he himself started to drift off, Ranma kissed her on the cheek. “Sleep well, Tanya,” He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep himself. 

Archon smiled as she watched the two drift off. It was SUCH a sweet scene. “He’s definitely one of those Tamers that’s one-in-a-million,” Archon thought honestly. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Sighing, Ranma closed the door to his own room at the PokéCenter behind him. Well, he had finally satisfied that Enchantress of Stryyp’s. Now it was time to take care of his pokégirls. 

But first, he really felt a need to talk to Jetta. This had just been one hell of a day, and he just needed to talk to someone about it. 

“Jetta! I Screw You!” Ranma called out as he threw Jetta’s PokéBall. The Lupina started to form by the flash of red light the small red and white metallic ball released. 

Jetta blinked and started to sniff Ranma’s scent. After a bit, her eye twitched and she looked at him. “Ranma?” 

“Uh, yeah, Jetta?" Ranma asked. He was about to ask her how she was doing, but now she looked at him seriously. “What is it?” 

Snorting a bit, Jetta had to wonder just what the hell was wrong with him. “Oh, nothing much. I’m just curious as to why you have the scent of that Enchantress all over you!?” In truth, she was hurt. Her master had a harem all to himself, and he went and screwed pokégirls from other harems? 

Ranma winced. He knew that there was no use lying to his Lupina. “Sorry, Jetta. Stryyp asked me to watch his pokégirls while he went to the Greenpeace Police.” Blushing a little, Ranma squirmed under the Lupina’s glare. “And Stryyp asked me to tame them, and they wanted to put on a show for me for helping them.” 

Jetta’s eye twitched a bit. “Okay... But that still doesn’t explain how you went from WATCHING two pokégirls to SCREWING one of them!!!” 

Ranma blushed deeply. “Sorry, Jetta... I don’t have an excuse... Stryyp watched me and I was against it at first... But it was just an incredible show they gave me, I just couldn’t help myself...” 

Frowning at him for a bit, Jetta sighed irritably and lowered her head in defeat. “I... Guess... After all, you’re the master, I’m just a sex-pet.” 

Ranma winced. “Jetta, you know that’s not true.” 

“Isn’t it?” She asked rhetorically, her shoulders slumped. She shook her head and sighed. “I guess... I guess I’ve been rather... ‘Bitchy’ lately, haven’t I?” 

“Of course it isn’t!” Ranma stated seriously. “I just can’t see your or my ‘harem’ as sex-toys...” He trailed off at what Jetta said. “But that’s natural. I mean, you’re a canine, right? Isn’t a female dog called a ‘bitch’?” 

Jetta sweat-dropped at hearing that. "Um, I guess so. But... I have been rather moody lately, haven't I?” 

Ranma shrugged. “Hey, you’ve got a lot on your mind...” Ranma shrugged. “I mean, you’ve been doing your best to be a good enough teacher to me as you can.” 

She nodded at that. “Well, yeah...” She then sighed. “But... With the way that you’ve been so nice to Tits, the fact that you’re being really nice to other girls from other harems, sleeping with the other girls, plus the fact that I’m scared that someone will hurt you... I just...” She shuddered as she trailed off. Jetta was trying to hold back her emotions from bursting out, but it was pretty hard to do. 

Ranma sighed. “Jetta... Don’t worry about that. You know I can fight for myself,” He said. “I mean, you DID watch me fire off a few Mouko Takabishas.” 

Jetta nodded and winced a bit. “I...” She trailed off, she SO wanted to tell him about her being pregnant, she didn’t know exactly, but she wanted to tell him, just incase she was. 

Smiling, Ranma rubbed Jetta’s shoulders, massaging them. “And besides, haven’t I been spending time with you too, lately?” 

She sighed and rolled her shoulders. “Yeah... But... You have a harem whom will sleep with you at any moment, Ranma. Don’t forget that.” 

Continuing to massage the Lupina’s shoulders, Ranma nodded. “You’re right. I should be thankful and appreciate what I have. In fact, I’ll make sure I get to Grave and Sheila tonight. Those two could use some appreciation.” 

Jetta was amazed how much tension was in her shoulders as he massaged her. “Yeah. Sheila lavishes attention. I’m not sure about Grave, but it’s probably the same way... Ow...” She whimpered when Ranma came across a knot of muscles in her back. 

Ranma nodded his head. “You’re tense,” He said seriously. “Those Healing Machines aren’t working at all, or do they not heal aching muscles?” 

Nodding her head, Jetta sighed. “It’s just a basic healing procedure.” 

Ranma nodded his head to that. Smiling, he added, “Of course, I don’t mind. Gives me an excuse to massage you,” He said as he continued to massage her shoulders and move on to her back. 

Jetta sighed a bit. “Ranma? This would be better if I was on the bed.” At least then she wouldn't have to worry about falling asleep and crashing to the floor. 

“Sure!” Ranma said. “Go right ahead and lay down.” Ranma awaited Jetta to get onto the bed. 

Jetta nodded and laid down, front end down on the bed, and tried to relax. Although, to her, it felt as if every joint was out of place and all her muscles were so sore. 

Ranma nodded. His hands moved to the Lupina’s neck and began to massage there first, rubbing the muscle and spine gently. 

Jetta moaned lightly and closed her eyes as the tension and stiffness started to leave her aching neck. 

Continuing to massage the Lupina’s neck, he kept it up until he felt the muscle become like butter underneath his fingers. They then followed her shoulders, Ranma taking care of her scapulas and the valley between her shoulders. 

Sighing in great relief, Jetta could feel herself becoming relaxed moment after moment as her muscles started to loosen up tremendously. 

Feeling the muscles along her upper back loosen, Ranma went to move down to her back. “I hope you don’t mind, Jetta,” Ranma said as he placed his hands on her red one-piece and began to slowly pull it down and off her body. 

Jetta didn’t say anything and let him pull her clothing down her body. In fact, it felt good to her, and would let her master get at her sore points more easily. 

With her clothing off, Ranma's hands moved along the Lupina’s spine, trying to get the tension there. 

Sighing blissfully, Jetta wiggled her body lightly as her master continued to work out her sore muscles. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, laying her head on her forearms as Ranma continued to give her the best massage of her life. 

Continuing to massage the Lupina, Ranma’s hands moved up and down between her shoulders and mid-back, intent on relaxing all that tense muscle. 

Jetta’s tail started wagging as she murred out happily. 

Ranma nodded his head. After feeling her body begin to lessen up, he decided to see if there was anything wrong. Sp holding her shoulders tightly as the side, he pressed her arms towards her body. 

And he was rewarded with an audible ‘pop’! 

Jetta’s eyes snapped open at hearing that. “Oh, wow!” She breathed. It hurt, but only for a moment, now it was starting to feel really good. 

Ranma smiled. “Glad that feels good,” He said as he then began to move his hands up to her head. Pressing down a little, he felt a series of pups as her neck settled. 

Jetta sighed at that, but it was a sigh that revealed how relieved she was. 

Ranma nodded. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed down on her entire body. There was a loud series of ‘pops’ as her spinal column began to move into place perfectly. 

Jetta gasped at that, she couldn’t believe how good she was feeling at that moment. Her tail was wagging back and forth quite quickly as her master popped her joints into place. Her lower back was still out of it a bit though. 

Ranma nodded. He moved his hands down to her ass and pushed a little to see if her hips were all right. No noise. 

Until he pushed on the area just above her tail, which created a LOUD ‘cracking’ noise as Jetta’s hips popped completely into place. 

“Oh wow!” The Lupina breathed out. 

Ranma nodded. “Damn, Jetta. You were tense!” 

She nodded slowly, her energy almost completely gone. “Yeah...” She could do some stuff, but right now, she wanted to relax and bask in the feel of her body practically humming in pleasure, and none of it in a sexual way. 

Ranma smiled and continued to massage about her body. “Heh. My Jetta,” he said as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. 

Jetta murred at that. “Ranma? Thank you.” She spoke, her tail wagging happily. “I’ve never had a massage before.” 

Ranma blinked. “Really?” He smiled sadly. It hurt to hear she didn’t get even the simplest pleasure. But he planned to remedy that. “Remind me to give you another one sometime.” 

And so, Ranma continued to move his hands about the Lupina’s back. 

“Sure thing,” Jetta breathed out. 

Her tail continued to wag back and forth quite happily. Because of this, it kept whacking Ranma in the arm. 

Ranma smiled. “Happy, eh?” 

She nodded and murred. “Yeah...” She couldn’t recall a time when she felt this relaxed ever. 

Ranma smiled and kissed Jetta's cheek. "Want me to leave you out of your ball for a bit so you can take a nap?” 

She nodded, already falling asleep. “Yeah... That would be nice...” She trailed off as she slowly fell asleep, more relaxed than she had ever felt before. 

Ranma smiled as he watched his Lupina doze off. “Good idea,” He mumbled as he slowly let go of her. Yawning, he walked over to a chair in the corner and sat down, letting sleep overtake him. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Tossing the two PokéBalls, Ranma shouted, “Sheila! Grave! I SCREW YOU!” And with a familiar flash of red light, the two pokégirls popped out. Smiling, Ranma said, “Hi girls!” 

“Master!” Both petite titty-kitty pokégirls shouted. 

Sheila smiled as she realized Grave was next to her. Her tail went to Grave’s butt 

Grave purred when she felt Sheila feel her up. 

Smiling, Sheila moved over to stick her hands under Grave’s shirt so she could feel her petite breasts. 

Yep. Ranma wouldn’t be bored for awhile. He was getting a show! So, he just sat back and enjoyed the performance the little titty-kitties put on. 

Grave purred as she kissed Sheila on the lips. 

Sheila started undressing the little G-Splice as she held the kiss with her. 

Not to be idle, Grave started to undress her little Shaguar lover. Pretty soon the two were down to just their panties. 

Sheila smiled lustfully and pinched Grave’s nipples, knowing how sensitive they were for the G-Splice. 

Grave arched her back and yowled, purring some more as Sheila continued to feel up her breasts. 

“Love you,” Sheila whispered into Grave’s ear as she licked it. Her hands continued to twist, pinch, and pull the G-Splice’s nipples. 

Grave shuddered and ran her hands down to the Shaguar’s rump, squeezing and fondling her down here. “Purr... Love you too.” 

Sheila purred as she felt Grave fondle her ass. She wiggled her hips into the G-Splice’s hand as she kissed her passionately. 

Grave returned the kiss and rubbed her hands all over the Shaguar’s ass-cheeks, she then squeezed the globes a bit tightly. 

“Mew!” Sheila cried out into the kiss when Grave did that. Her hands went from pinching to pressing against and massaging the petite globes that were Grave’s breasts. 

“Mew!” Grave cried out and then started to spread Sheila’s buns apart, teasing her rosebud with her digits. 

Sheila purred as she felt Grave do that. “Mew, mew, mew, mew, meeeww...” Sheila mewed huskily as she licked Grave’s neck, her hands moving down from Grave’s breasts to the mini-Cheetit’s panties. 

Grave shuddered and mewled cutely as Sheila did that. She took her hands off of Sheila’s buns and went to the hem of her panties, pulling them down to her knees. 

Sheila smiled and pulled back. Her hands went down to both their panties to get them off of their legs. When they were down to their feet, Sheila kicked both sets of panties away. 

Smiling, Grave purred as she saw her lover naked, her tail was wagging back and forth slowly. She smirked and got onto her back. “Mew?” 

Smiling back, Sheila looked over her Harem-sister/lover with a lustful gleam in her eyes. “Mew...” She answered as she laid atop of Grave, pressing their bodies together. She began to move her body up and down Grave’s a bit, causing their nipples to scrape across each other’s breasts and grinding their clits together. 

Grave purred and wrapped her arms AND legs around Sheila’s body and pulling the other petite titty-kitty against her tightly. “Mew!” 

“Mew!” Sheila responded happily as she continued to grind their hips together, making them both rather sticky down there and clits collided. 

Grave's tail wrapped around Sheila’s tail. 

Sitting back, Ranma groaned as he watched. His pants were feeling REALLY tight again. 

Sheila purred as he tail entwined with Grave’s. She began to kiss Grave again, her tongue trying to clean the other pokégirl’s tonsils. 

Grave accepted the kiss and her tongue entwined with Sheila's, dueling in a flurry of passion. 

Purring into the kiss, Sheila began to move her body against Grave’s faster, pressing against the semi-Cheetit’s harder as well. 

Grave purred and bucked her hips upwards. 

“Mew!” Sheila cried out as Grave bucked her hips upward, increasing the pleasure for both. Purring louder, the Shaguar began to grind her hips faster against Grave’s. 

Grave mewled and grinded her hips against Sheila’s, still, even with all that they were doing, something was missing to send them over the edge. Oh well, Grave tried to ignore that as she started licking all about Sheila’s face. 

Sheila purred and licked Grave about the face as well. 

Pulling off his shirt, Ranma had had enough of just watching. Undressing, Ranma got between the set of petite titty-kitties legs. 

The two mewled in surprise. 

Ranma thrust his erection forward between the two kitties, so his manhood was surrounded by two slits, entering neither, but pleasing to both. 

The two titty-kitties cried out in ecstasy as their master did that to them. 

Smiling, Ranma’s hands went to Sheila’s ass, fondling it as he pressed down harder into the two, putting more pressure form his manhood against Grave’s slit. 

Grave mewled and bucked her hips upwards while her master teased her slit with his tool. 

Smiling, Sheila purred and wiggled her ass against Ranma’s hands. Sheila then yowled happily as she felt her master’s hands on her sweet spot. 

Ranma smiled and let them grind their slits against his manhood for awhile, before he began to thrust back and forth between the two. 

Grave yowled as her master penetrated her sopping pussy with his hard desire. “Oh, M-m-m-master! AHH! PURR!! MEW!!!” 

Ranma smiled. Grave seemed to be loving it, so he decided to deal with her first. Pulling back and out from between the two, he thrust forward into Grave’s yearning pussy. 

Grave started to thrash under her master’s ministrations of her pussy, she loved the feel of his member as it slid in and out of her. “Oh Master.... MEW! YES! MEW! MEW! MEW!” 

Sheila pouted, a little jealous Grave was getting it first. Still, she knew her master would give it to her soon as well, so to speed up things, Sheila continued to grind her hips against Grave’s, stimulating their clits. 

Ranma smiled and his hands went form Sheila’s ass to under Grave’s fondling the G-Splice’s furry posterior. He was thrusting back and forth faster and faster. 

Clenching her eyes closed, Grave arched her back and mewled loudly from the ministrations she was feeling in her pussy, from her clit and from her ass. She knew she was approaching orgasm quickly and she didn’t try to fight it off either. 

Smiling, Ranma could tell Grave was on the verge, so he put it into over time, using as much strength as possible to thrust, jolting the G-Splice’s smaller body as he plundered her pussy. 

After a little bit more of this, Grave shuddered and moaned out her master’s name as she orgasmed. “OH! MASTER! PURRANMA! MEW! MEW!! MEW!!!” She thrashed and squirmed almost violently as she rode the crest of orgasm. 

Ranma smiled and continued to thrust back and forth. He was still a little ways off from his own orgasm, thanks to starting so late into the fun. But he was determined to make sure Grave got off well. 

After a little bit, Grave went limp and was a purring, mewling mass of contented furry female flesh. 

Smiling at seeing his little mini-Cheetit pleased, Ranma pulled out of Grave slowly. “Your turn, Sheila,” Was all Ranma said before thrusting into Sheila’s Shaguar pussy. 

Arching her back, Sheila moaned. She pressed her back to his front and reverse embraced him, her tail uncoiling from Grave’s and wrapping around his waist. “PURR!” 

Ranma smiled. His arms went forward to grab and caress Sheila’s breasts as he bounced her atop his manhood. 

Purring a bit, Sheila moaned. She turned her face to kiss him on the lips while she rode her master’s tool. 

Ranma kissed Sheila back quite happily. One hand went from her breasts and down to her clit so he could play with it as he bounced her up and down on his shaft. 

Sheila mewled as her master played with her body, she just loved the attention he was giving her, something that she had been denied until he became her master. “Mew!” 

Smiling, Ranma kissed and nipped at the Shaguar’s neck as he continued to hold her up as he fucked her cute little body. 

Sheila purred and was quite happy to let her master fuck her brains out. “Mew! Love you, oh, Master! MEW!” 

Smiling, Ranma nipped at Sheila’s ear. “Love you too, Sheila. Love you too,” He said huskily as he began to thrust up and down in her hot tight twat faster and faster. 

Closing her eyes, Sheila smiled and purred as her master continued to ravish her. She nuzzled her cheek against his as she rode his stallion. “Mew! More! Please?” She whimpered out slightly. 

Smiling, Ranma nodded his head and then began to add more and more force behind the thrusts, jolting the little Shaguar’s body against his as he screwed her tight Shaguar cunt. 

Sheila shuddered and moaned out her master's name as she felt herself approach the edge. “OH YES! MEW! MEW! MEW! MEW! MEW! MEW! MEW!!!" Sheila shuddered as her body finally hit release, her pussy muscles clamping down onto her master’s shaft hard as she came. 

Ranma moaned and thrust hard into the Shaguar. He had hit his limit too, and was emptying his seed into the Shaguar's pussy. 

Sheila purred even louder as she felt that warm fluid fill her up to the gills. Even if she didn’t have any gills. 

Ranma smiled and just held Sheila against him as he breathed heavily. “God, Sheila, you’re great,” He complimented as he kissed her cheek. 

Sheila purred at that. “Mew.” 

The two blinked when they felt someone lapping at their joined privates. The girl in question was purring happily. 

Ranma looked down and saw Grave doing there. “Feels good, Grave.” 

Grave purred happily and continued to clean her master and harem sister/lover of their combined fluids. 

Shivering, Sheila mewled in delight as Grave gave her more loving attention. 

Ranma smiled and leaned forward so that he and Sheila were closer to the bed and Grave. 

Grave continued to lick, licking all over Sheila’s pubic fur to get her clean, and Ranma’s ball-sack, which was covered in fluids. 

Sheila moaned lightly. 

Ranma grunted in pleasure. “Feels really good, Grave.” 

The mini-Cheetit purred even more at hearing that and continued to lick. She pulled back after a bit and pouted. “Aw... There’s nothing more to clean.” 

Ranma chuckled and pulled Sheila off of his manhood, causing a little overflow of his seed and Shaguar juice to drip. “Well, here you go.” 

Grave smiled and delved right back to what she was doing, licking along her master’s rod and her lover’s slit, as Ranma kept Sheila on his lap. 

Feeling this, Sheila started moaning a bit more and more. 

Ranma smiled and hugged Sheila to him. 

After awhile of licking Ranma’s member and suckling on Sheila’s slit, drawing some moans and groans out of the two, Grave stopped and crawled up to cuddle with Ranma and Sheila. “Mew! Did I do a good job, Master? Sheila?” 

Sheila purred and kissed Grave on the lips. “You were great.” She breathed out. 

Ranma smiled and hugged both petite titty-kitties to him tightly. “You were both excellent.” He tkissed Sheila on the cheek, and then kissed Grave. 

The two purred happily. 

Ranma smiled at them and shook his head. “You two really like each other, huh?” 

The two petite titty-kitties nodded nodded, all the while purring. 

“Well, I was wondering, how about every time it’s time for me to tame one of you, I tame you both?” Ranma asked seriously. 

The purring increased in intensity at that as the two nuzzled Ranma’s chest with their cheeks, just content to cuddle for now. 

Ranma chuckled. “Somehow I thought you two would like that.” 

Although, he would have to work out a new schedule... He’d probably have to tame three girls a night from now on... Then again, he had gotten used to doing that anyway. 

Grave looked at him. “Master?” 

“Yes, Grave?” Ranma asked, brought out of his thoughts by Grave’s voice. 

“Will we always be together?” She didn’t want any other tamer but him. She didn’t care if there were nice ones out there, her master was the best and that was all that was too it. 

“Until the day I die,” Ranma said in all seriousness. He promised to protect them, and he would! 

Grave smiled and hugged him tighter, she knew now, if she hadn’t already guessed, that she would be with her master for a long, long time. Especially since it seemed that he liked her, Sheila and all the rest really, really a lot. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Light flittered in trough between the closed drapes on the window, twinkling on Ranma’s face. The pigtailed Tamer just mumbled in his sleep, his arms tightening as they wrapped around the two petite titty kitties that slept at either side of him. 

Sighing, Ranma started to smile a little as he held the two sleeping, purring forms. True, Sheila and Grave weren’t as built as the other girls, but there was something so delectable... And CUTE about them that he couldn’t just forego. Maybe it was because they weren’t as intimidating. After all, they weren’t taller than him, they were basically human sized. 

A thought hit Ranma with that. Speaking of human sized pokégirls, he better get to Taming Gina and Genn again at some point. 

“Hmm... I’ll sleep a little more...” Ranma thought seriously. “Then I’ll let Gina out so she can have some breakfast with me...” He chuckled. “She hasn’t been out in awhile for anything but Taming or PokéBattle.” 

His mind made up, Ranma let out a yawn and rolled his head to the side, to get it out of the way of the light. Stupid drapes. Weren’t those things made to keep this sort of stuff from bothering him? 

Ah well. At least he could still sleep for a little while longer. 

(------) 

Archon and Tanya watched as the door to the Tamer’s Room at the PokéCenter opened slowly. Stryyp stood there, bags under his eyes. 

“Master!” Archon called out, wondering what happened to her beloved master. 

“Master! You looked like you got run over by a heard of rampaging Chocoboobs,” Tanya said in shock. She frowned as she saw the Megami walking over to their master. Damn it! She had to help him too! 

Grunting, Stryyp let his Megami and Enchantress take hold of either of his arms. “What a day...” He groaned tiredly. He looked back and forth to the pokégirls at either side of him. “Are you two all right?” 

“Yes, Master,” Tanya said. “Ranma took care of us like you asked him to.” 

Rolling her eyes, Archon said, “You mean he took care of you, you greedy little Enchantress.” 

Smirking, Tanya said, “Hey, I took care of you, didn’t I?” 

Archon mumbled and used her free hand to rub her butt. It wasn’t sore anymore, but thinking about being put on display for Ranma and spanked wasn’t something that was high on her list of things she was proud of. “Anyway, Master,” The Megami spoke up to take her mind off of the spanking, “How did it go at the Police Station?” 

At hearing that question, Stryyp’s eye twitched. “Stupid, STUPID Bunnygirls!” Was the only answer he gave his two pokégirls before collapsing forward onto the bed. He was out like a light as the sound of his snoring could be heard. 

Turning to look at her fellow Harem-sister and Harem Alpha, Tanya asked, “Any idea what that was about?” 

Shaking her head, all Archon could answer was, “Not a clue.” 

(------) 

Idly, the Bunnygirl Mihoshi Kuramitsu sneezed harshly. “Sniff... ‘Scuse me.” She said as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. 

Raising her hand, the OfficerJenny Kiyone Muffbiki wiped her face of the mucus the Bunnygirl had just sneezed all over her. “You’re excused...” She growled, seriously considering signing up for some sort of early retirement. 

(------) 

The League Official at the boat docks scooted another passenger from the Edo Continents along the line, having finished talking with him, some guy named ‘Kenshin’. Looking up at the next man to step up from the line on the boat, ANOTHER redhead, the League Official asked, “Name?” 

“Garfield Silvearse,” The redhead answered. 

“Occupation?” The League official asked, having finished typing the man’s name into the computer. 

“Tamer,” Gar answered simply. 

The League Official nodded his head. “Rank?” 

“Level 72, Harem Master for Edo League,” Gar added 

The League Official nodded his head, impressed. It WOULD be a high-ranking Tamer that would choose to travel abroad once he had risen to such heights in his League of origin. Still, he asked anyway, “Nature of business?” 

“Looking for a certain Tamer,” Gar admitted seriously. 

The League Official nodded his head. Sounded like a personal vendetta. “Name of Tamer?” 

Growling a little, Gar answered, “Ranma Sextome...” 

(------) 

“Sextome, where are you, G?” Kevin ‘Ass’ Koss mumbled as he took off his shoe and started rubbing his sore foot. Man, he had been walking for DAYS now. Sure, he had a bunch of Flying-type pokégirls, but nothing that he could just RIDE on. “I wish the Shadow League would spring for a mode of transportation...” He mumbled as he rubbed his aching foot. 

“Poor, poor Master...” the Drow Zee Penny mumbled as she kneeled near her Tamer. She took his foot in her hands and started to massage. “Penny make Master feel all better.” 

Smiling, Kevin nodded his head. “Yeah, that feels good, girl,” He complimented. Okay, so this may take awhile... But at LEAST he’d have nice company along his journey, thanks to his pokégirls. 

Still, the point was he was in the Buckshiny region now. He was closer to finding his target. “Ranma Sextome.” 

(------) 

Hanging upside down, Lendo’s eye twitched erratically. His head wa spounding from all the blood that had rushed to it. 

“Hmm, think we should let Master down now?” Ichikoo asked her fellow pokégirl. 

“Merrowl! That’s right!” The Merrowl stated excitedly. 

(------) 

Looking over her Tamer’s PokéDex, Gina smiled as she sat off to the side. Breakfast was very good. In fact, her Master was still enjoying his, as Sheila and Grave seemed to want to take turns in feeding their master. 

“Master, have some of the bacon!” Sheila said, holding a piece in her mouth. 

“No, no! The toast!” Grave said. “So crisp and buttery.” 

“Can I have both?” Ranma asked, only to have both pokégirls trying to stuff his face with foodstuff. Of course, being the Saotome that he was, this was just heaven for him. 

Smiling, Gina shook her head. It really did make her feel good to know that Ranma really did care for them. He was so good at pushing any fear or uneasiness they felt down and away from them... 

...And the fact he promised he was going to take the time to tame her today was the icing on the cake for Gina. The Amazonchan LOVED it when her master took the time to give her a thorough taming. He was always so passionate and caring with her. 

So, in thanks, Gina was doing a check-up on all of Ranma’s supplies and whatnot. Hence, why she was using her Master’s PokéDex. Besides acting as his Tamer’s License and a pokégirl encyclopedia, it also was an electronic organizer with calendar, GPS, and inventory checklist. Whenever Ranma bought something and it got rung up, a record of it was kept in the memory bank of the PokéDex. 

And Gina could see he had a lot of things. “Healing items for status ailments, Potions, and a few Revive Pills,” Gina mumbled as she looked things over. Her master at least seemed well-stocked. 

Then a playful smile came to the Amazonchan’s face. While she had his PokéDex out... Why not check to see how she ranked up against the other pokégirls of Ranma’s harem? 

After all, while one might not think it, Gina herself felt she had something of an inferiority coplex when it came to thinking about how she ranked up to the others. At least now she could try and see how she staked up to the others. 

Opening the ‘Personal Pokégirls’ option of the PokéDex, Gina got a look at what her master had on hand and how the pokégirls ranked up. 

PokéBall 1 [Alpha] 

Name: Jetta 

Level: 67 

Species: Lupina 

Type 1: Normal 

Health: 283 

Attack: 256 

Speed: 242 

Special: 271 

Gina blinked. She had to admit, Jetta was pretty high up. 

She smirked. Now how about her younger sister, Brit? 

PokéBall 2 

Name: Britanny 

Level: 38 

Species: Cheetaura 

Type 1: Fighting 

Type 2: Normal 

Health: 161 

Attack: 172 

Speed: 277 

Special: 188 

Gina nodded. Her sister was definitely half as good as the Lupina. “No wonder Brit can’t seem to stand up to her,” Gina thought. Yes, this was very insightful. 

Oh, look! Her own PokéBall entry was next! Maybe now she could get some answers. 

PokéBall 3 

Name: Gina 

Level: 18 

Species: Amazonchan 

Type 1: Fighting 

Health: 83 

Attack: 112 

Speed: 78 

Special: 80 

Gina’s eye twitched. She wasn’t THAT bad… Was she? Still... “I’m ONLY Level Eighteen!?” She mentally screamed. Sighing, she decided to check the others. Maybe she wasn’t the weakest one there... Hopefully. 

PokéBall 4 

Name: Brianna 

Level: 28 

Species: G-Splice [Amazonchan & Cheetit] 

Type 1: Fighting 

Type 2: Normal 

Health: 123 

Attack: 142 

Speed: 180 

Special: 144 

Gina’s eye twitched. Yep. Brianna was stronger than her, dammit. Still, there was three more to go. 

PokéBall 5 

Name: Sheila 

Level: 33 

Species: Shaguar 

Type 1: Ice 

Type 2: Fighting 

Health: 158 

Attack: 160 

Speed: 123 

Special: 167 

Gina nodded. Okay. So the Shaguar was a little weaker than Britanny. She never would have guessed that. “But anyone weaker than me? 

PokéBall 6 

Name: Genn 

Level: 70 

Species; Rack-Shasa 

Type 1: Magic 

Health: 288 

Attack: 189 

Speed: 234 

Special: 304 

Gina gawked. GENN was actually a higher level than Jetta!? Who knew? 

PokéBall 7 [Non-Combatant] 

Name: Grave 

Level: 20 

Species: G-Splice [Witch & Cheetit] 

Type 1: Magic 

Type 2: Fighting 

Health: 80 

Attack: 88 

Speed: 110 

Special: 600 

Gina sighed. Apparently, she was STILL the low man on the totem-pole. Yes, she was actually stronger than the mini-Cheetit. But that little pokégirl’s special attacks packed QUITE the wallop! 

Wait a minute... 

Gina looked closer. “An EIGHTH PokéBall!?” She mentally screamed. 

PokéBall 8 [Non-Combatant] 

Name: ???? 

Level: 30 

Species: Ninjanezumi 

Type 1: Dark 

Type 2: Fighting 

Health: 128 

Attack: 140 

Speed: 167 

Special: 158 

Blinking her eyes once, twice, thrice, Gina looked over at Ranma. “Master...” 

Swallowing his food, Ranma looked over at his Amazonchan. “Yeah, Gina?” 

“We need to talk,” Gina said slowly. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Ranma was usually a very calm individual... 

... 

...... 

Okay, saying he was calm would be like saying Akane was a disciple of Gandhi. 

But the point is, Ranma had been doing very well for himself, considering he was sent to a world where there were women known as ‘pokégirls’ that were basically considered no better than super-powered sex-slaves, meeting an alternate universe analogue that was complete and utterly an evil asshole, and had gotten so much sex one had to wonder how he had ever been afraid of the opposite sex. 

So there was now really little that could frazzle Ranma’s nerves. 

However, Gina had just inadvertently discovered a way. 

“I’ve got a WHAT!?” Ranma shouted in shock. 

Wincing, Gina knew she had to stand her ground. Ranma wasn’t mad at her, but still, hearing him yell reminded her a lot of that asshole Sextome. “It seems you’ve got another pokégirl, Master.” 

“Gina,” Sheila spoke up, “Please tell us you’re kidding.” 

The G-Splice nodded her head in agreement. “Yeah, Master’s got enough on his plate.” 

“Yeah,” Ranma agreed. “Besides, when the hell did I get an eighth pokégirl? I mean, I remember starting off with you, Sheila here, Jetta, Brit, Bri, and Genn. And I certainly remember winning Grave here from Séance,” Ranma sighed. “But I certainly DON’T remember getting one after Grave!” 

“I understand that, Master,” Gina said. “But think about it... What did I tell you your eighth pokégirl was?” 

“A Ninjanezumi,” Ranma answered. “What about it?” 

Sighing, Gina shook her head at how Ranma wasn’t picking up on it. “Master. Think about it. A Ninjanezumi. When did we last seem some mouse-type pokégirls?” 

Blinking his eyes a few times to try and remember, Ranma said, “Well, yesterday, when we were fighting all those... Mouse... Girls...” Ranma trailed off. He then groaned and face-palmed. “Aw crap. But... But I didn’t PokéBall any of those pokégirls! HONEST!” 

“Honestly, Master?” Sheila asked hopefully. “Grave and I are good enough, aren’t we?” The little Shaguar was sounding more than a little fearful. She had felt so good, knowing that her master had actually liked her and wanted to spend time with her. The thought that he would want more pokégirls when he already had such a full harem made her afraid. 

Thee mini-Cheetit was in agreement with her favorite Harem-sister. “Mew! Master, we are good enough for you, aren’t we?” 

Ranma nodded his head rapidly, feeling the weight of guilt starting to come upon him. He loved this girls. He really did. And NOW he had to take care of another one? And worse, the ones he had were feeling inferior!? Not good for his conscience, not good! “It’s all a mistake! I swear it is! I don’t know how I got one!” 

Tapping her chin as she looked over her Tamer’s PokéDex, Gina ‘hmm’ed a little bit. “Hey, Master, may I ask a question?” 

“Sure,” Ranma said. 

“Didn’t that little Ninjanezumi with the blonde hair tear open your backpack during the fight?” Gina asked. 

Nodding his head, Ranma answered, “Yeah.” 

“And didn’t that include your PokéBalls?” Gina asked. 

“Yeah,” Ranma said with a node of his head. 

“And doesn’t that mean you might have gotten a certain Ninjanezumi if that PokéBall went flying, and she wasn’t strong enough to fight off the effects?” Gina practically spelled it out for him. 

“Yeah, but I don’t see...” Ranma started, only to have his eyes widen in shock and understanding. Falling to his knees, Ranma grabbed the side of his head. “NOOOOOOOOO!!! I DON’T WANT TO BE STUCK WITH THE FOUL-MOUTHED ONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” 

Gina winced. “Yeesh. At least I didn’t tell him he couldn’t get any more pokégirls unless he was willing to put one of us in storage.” 

Ranma’s screaming stop considerably as he went and stared at his rather-smart Amazonchan. “Excuse me?” 

Grave shivered. “If Master gets more pokégirls, he’d have to send one of us to storage?” She turned to look at her beloved Tamer. “Master, you won’t put me into storage, would you?” 

“Yeah, Master!” Sheila spoke up. “I wouldn’t get put into storage either, would I?” 

Ranma blinked and looked back and forth between the two pokégirls. “Hold it, hold it! What’s all this about putting a pokégirl into ‘storage’?” 

“Master,” Gina spoke up. “Remember when I was telling you about the limits a Tamer can have for pokégirls?” 

(------) 

A man in a navy-blue mage-suit walked along the beaten path that went through the BlueBalls Forest. He paid little attention to the destruction that was all about him. He only had one goal in mind. He had to make it to the city of Greenpeace, so he could have a rematch with the one Tamer who constantly made a full of him. 

“Ranma Sextome,” the Tamer with the long black hair growled. 

Yes, it was him. The Magic-type pokégirl specialist from the magical flying city of Vain. The Tamer known as Séance Leer... 

...And oddly enough, he was now tougher, buffer, and beefier than usual. One had to thank the work of the Dark Elf pokégirl Karia for that. 

Séance allowed himself a smirk as he walked the path towards Greenpeace. He was physically stronger now, AND he had two new pokégirls. Ones that could easily help him put Sextome’s harem in his place. 

“And then I will get her back...” Séance chuckled. “Genn will be mine again!” 

And so, Séance continued to make his way towards Greenepeace... 

...Ignorant of the Tamer/Pokégirl Thief hanging above him. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Frowning, Ranma said, “Let me get this straight,” He started slowly. This had sounded familiar to him from Gina’s earlier teachings. “A Pokégirl Tamer is only allowed to have up to eight pokégirls out at once? Six to be used for PokéBattle, and another two for domestic and other use?” 

Nodding her head, the blonde Amazonchan answered, “That is correct, Master.” 

Ranma nodded his head. “A Tamer can have more than eight pokégirls thought. And that has to do with taking a test?” 

“Yes,” Gina answered affirmatively again. “The test is MUCH harder than the one a person takes to become a Pokégirl Tamer, but passing the test means a Tamer is allowed the technology needed to store his pokégirls electronically like data,” After a moment, the Amazonchan added, “And Sextome had passed the test, so you COULD put one or more of us in storage...” Gina winced. “If you really needed to.” 

Sighing as Gina made a fearful face, Ranma felt really bad. And the fact that Grave and Sheila had SIMILAR looks wasn’t doing anything to settle Ranma’s rattled nerves either. “I won’t...” Ranma said seriously. 

“But you’ll have to if you get any more girls,” Grave whimpered. “You have eight out now. Get another girl, and one of us, or HER will have to go into storage.” 

Sheila whimpered. “And I don’t want to go back into storage again, either!” 

Ranma blinked. “You’ve been in storage?” 

Nodding her head, the little Shaguar whimpered, “It’s worse than just being in a PokéBall. There’s no real concept of time and you’re in the dark for what seems like eternity...” She shivered. “Sextome had only let me out because he was trying to sell off some of his excess pokégirls again and couldn’t find a buyer for me. He then just got lazy and never bothered to put me back into storage.” 

Ranma gawked. “Excuse me!?” 

Sighing, Gina nodded her head. “Yeah. Any pokégirls Sextome used to win would get put into storage.” Gina shook her head. “After that, when Sextome felt he caught enough girls, and they hadn’t been taken out by League programming for being in storage for too long, Sextome would sell the pokégirls to Breeder’s Ranches.” 

Ranma’s eye twitched. “He sold you girls like cattle!?” 

Nodding her head, Gina answered, “Yes. I mean, we ARE basically property. It’s his right to do with us as he pleased,” Gina shivered, “Including selling us for profit.” 

His eye twitching considerably, Ranma said, “That... That’s not right!” 

“I know it isn’t,” Gina said. “But that’s just how it is.” 

Nodding her head, Sheila said, “I almost got sold to the Tendo Ranch, but the owner, a Breeder named Soun Tendo, didn’t like how I was so small and underdeveloped.” Sheila sighed. “He knew even if I was a very rare pokégirl, no one would buy me. I’m just not sexy enough.” 

Pouting a little, Grave leaned over to her Harem-sister and gave the Shaguar a hug. 

Ranma’s eye twitched considerably, and NOT because Grave was being comfortable with Sheila. He just couldn’t believe that Sextome would just sell these poor girls for money. And worse, he couldn’t believe that he would sell them to, “Soun Tendo?” 

Nodding her head, Gina said, “Yes. Soun Tendo,” The Amazonchan blinked her eyes. “Come to think of it, that’s where Sextome unloaded the majority of excess pokégirls he got, either through PokéBattle, or just capturing them in the wild.” 

Nodding his head, Ranma frowned. He should have figured that other people he knew back in his home dimension would have their own analogues on this world. “And worse, they sound like they’re just as bad as Sextome,” Ranma thought with a shiver. He SERIOUSLY hoped that this was a mistake, that maybe Soun wasn’t bad, and was just buying the pokégirls. 

Noticing the series of facial expressions her master had, Gina tentatively asked, “Master? Is something wrong?” 

Letting out a sigh, Ranma shook his head. “No, I guess...” He looked up at his Amazonchan. “Gina,” the pigtailed Tamer started seriously. “This ‘Storage’ stuff isn’t something I don’t want to have to do to you girls. Isn’t there any way I can have MORE than eight girls out at a time?” 

Thinking a moment, Gina said, “Well, if you had Celestial pokégirls, you could have more out,” Gina said seriously. “Especially Megami! They are given such leeway compared to other pokégirls it’s not even funny.” 

Ranma nodded. “Okay, so that would make at least nine out at once.” Ranma frowned. “Isn’t there a way to get more to stay out at once?” 

Gina shook her head. “Not unless you have another Tamer acting as a ‘caddy’ of courts, being there just to have your excess PokéBalls on hand.” Gina shook her head. “But that’s NEVER been done,” The Amazonchan said. “I mean, no one goes to get a Tamer’s License, just to have someone else’s pokégirls on hand. I mean, they’re not THAT dumb.” Although, Gina had to admit, A LOT of Tamers were still VERY stupid. 

However, Gina had unknowingly given Ranma an idea. “Wait a minute...” Ranma started seriously. “You’re saying if I get a second license, I could basically double the amount of pokégirls I have on hand?” 

Gina nodded. “You could, but you can’t.” 

“Why not?” Ranma asked. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Gina said, “Tamers are only allowed ONE Tamer’s License. Which means they get only ONE PokéDex, and they need at least ONE pokégirl to start out with so they can successfully be a Tamer.” Gina sighed. “And you already have your license!” 

The pigtailed man nodded his head. “Okay...” Ranma said slowly. “But how about women?” 

Gina blinked her eyes. “What about them?” 

“Can a woman become a Pokégirl Tamer?” Ranma asked seriously. 

Blinking her eyes more than a few times, Gina was trying to figure out where he master was trying to get to with that line of thought. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Gina, please just tell me,” Ranma said seriously. “Can a woman become a Pokégirl Tamer, or not?” 

The blonde nodded her head. “Yes, a human woman CAN become a Pokégirl Tamer,” Gina said. “Although it is not advised.” 

“Why not?” Ranma asked. 

“Let’s see...” Gina started, taking a moment to remember all of the reasons women are usually discouraged from becoming Tamers. “A lot of women still have pokégirl genetics in them. Being around pokégirls for so long might accidentally trigger their own Threshold, turning them into pokégirls as well.” 

Ranma nodded his head. “Anything else?” 

“Well, there are illegally modified PokéBalls,” Gina said with a sigh. She held out her arms. “As you can see with me, if a girl has pokégirl ancestry, she can become a pokégirl because of them.” Gina shook her head. “And some male Tamers might just be dick-heads and try to PokéBall a female Tamer.” 

Frowning, Ranma begrudgingly nodded his head. “You mean some of these Tamers would really do that to a female Tamer?” 

“Of course!” Gina said in an annoyed fashion. “I’m sure Sextome did it all the time...” Gina winced. “No offense.” 

“None taken,” Ranma said. He had started to really distance himself from the idea of Ranma Sextome, even if he was pretending to be him! “Now, any other reason why a woman would be discouraged from becoming a Tamer?” 

Gina blinked. “Master, just why are you so curious about why women would become Pokégirl Tamers and what they would have to face?” 

Ranma just smiled. “That... Is a secret.” 

Ranma was surprised by the numerous face-faults he received as a response. Though he had to admit, Gina, Sheila, and Grave looked rather cute with their butts in the air. 

Gina groaned. She really had one eccentric master all right. She then ‘eep’ed as she felt Ranma patting her butt. “So, Gina... Feel like helping me study to take my Tamer’s License test?” 

Gina blinked her eyes. “Master? What do you mean? I told you that you already have a license and can’t get another.” 

Smirking, Ranma said, “Watch me.” His smirk widened. “But in the meantime, teach me the kind of stuff that would be on a test!” 

Gina nodded her head tentatively, unsure of where Ranma was going with this. “Okay...” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
The NurseJoy of the Greenpeace PokéCenter hummed a merry little tune to herself. It was early in the morning, the sun had been risen for a few hours, yet that didn’t mean much in the pokégirl world. After all, kids and those with jobs got up around 7 or 8 am. Tamers got up at noon at the earliest. 

And this being a PokéCenter, one could understand why it was pretty much dead quiet. 

Yawning to herself as she stood at the front desk, the NurseJoy contemplated the benefits of taking an early morning nap. It’s not like anyone who was related to the workings of pokégirls usually used her services in the morning. The only exceptions would be someone bringing in a pregnant pokéwoman who was in labor, or someone coming in to take their Tamer’s Licensing test. And it had been a long while since the NurseJoy had seen either. 

“Yes, a nap sounds very good...” The NurseJoy thought as she began to relax back into her chair. Yeah. A nice nap, a cup of warm cocoa, and maybe a nice magazine to help the medical pokégirl pass the time. 

However, before the NurseJoy could go off and do anything along the lines of relaxing, she heard a female voice. “Hey, you open for business?” Came the rather gruff, yet still VERY feminine voice. 

Looking up, the NurseJoy saw a somewhat petite redhead with the most piercing blue eyes she’d ever seen, and a rather impressive rack. “Oh, may I help you?” The NurseJoy asked the redheaded girl. 

The pigtailed redhead smiled. “Heya! My name’s Ranko. And I was hoping to take a Tamer’s Licensing test.” 

The NurseJoy nodded her head. “Yes, we do offer the test for a person to become a Pokégirl tamer.” Turning her swivel chair so she was facing her computer, the NurseJoy began typing, opening up the computer program for Tamer registration. “Name?” 

“Ranko Saotome,” ‘Ranko’ answered, 

“Place and date of birth?” The NurseJoy asked. 

Ranko had to think for a moment, remembering what Gina told her to say. “I was born at Mo’ Mojo in the Eastern Edo Continent on July 15th, 282 AS.” 

“So your age is 18,” The NurseJoy nodded her head and typed that in. “All right, Miss Saotome, what is your height?” 

“Five feet, six inches,” Ranko answered. 

The NurseJoy nodded. “Weight?” 

Ranko pouted. “Isn’t that personal?” 

Chuckling the NurseJoy said, “I’ll put it down as ‘unknown’.” She then smirked. “I can see your eyes are blue and your hair is red,” She said as she wrote it down into the computer. “Do you have any pokégirl researcher sponsoring you?” 

“No,” Ranko said. She then smirked and said, “But Ranma Sextome is sponsoring me.” 

“Really now?” The NurseJoy asked in surprise. 

“Yep!” Ranko answered as she nodded her head. “He’s supplying me with my starting pokégirl.” 

To say the NurseJoy was surprised, would be saying that Sukebe was a simple pervert. Still, she could understand. It was legal for High-Ranking Tamers to try and help others get started. It’s just in this case, it happened to be Ranma Sextome helping out a nice pigtailed redhead. “All right now. A few more questions. Do you have the 300 slc for the registration fee?” 

Taking out her wallet, the Ranko opened it and took out three 100 slc dollar bills. “Here you go.” 

Nodding her head, the NurseJoy took the money and put it in the drawer, and then went to writing out on the computer that Ranko had paid the fee. “All right then, Ranko, you should be ready to take the test.” 

Smiling, Ranko said, “Great! So how do I do this?” 

Standing up, the NurseJoy pointed to the section of the visitor’s center with three computer booths. “You see those booths over there?” 

Nodding her head, Ranko answered, “Yeah. What about them?” 

“Sit down at one, and I’ll download the test to it,” The NurseJoy explained. 

“Sure!” Ranko said as she rushed over to the computers and sat down in front of any of them. “Whenever you’re ready!” Ranko said. 

Nodding her head, the NurseJoy pressed a button on her computer. It didn’t take long for the computer Ranko was sitting at to turn on. “All RIGHT!” Ranko shouted. Now time to take this test! 

1\. What Pokégirl should be avoided? 

A. Widow 

B. Evangelion 

C. Vampire 

D. Cocooner 

E. Run the @#$% away from all of them! 

Ranko blinked her eyes. It sounded like she best go with “E” on this. So pressing the “E” button on the computer keyboard, the nexy question popped up. 

2\. You only have 15 slc left. You find a Diner that has breakfast for 6 slc, lunch for 4 slc, and dinner for 5 slc. What do you do? 

A. Save up to get more money 

B. Have breakfast, lunch, and dinner for one day 

C. Have dinner for three days 

D. Have lunch for three days 

E. Buy sixteen pack cases of ramen for 1 slc each and eat for a month! 

Ranko smirked. “Eat for a month!” She cheered as she pressed a button. DAMN this test was starting off easy! 

And so, having pressed the “E” button, the next question came up. 

3\. Your Pokégirl has been a very, VERY bad girl. She lost a PokéBattle. What should you do? 

A. Discipline the unruly pokégirl. 

B. Let the other Tamer take her PokéBall; it's cheaper than giving out 1,000 slc. 

C. Work the pokégirl harder to make her stronger. 

D. Whore her out to make up for any slc you lost. 

E. All of the above are acceptable. 

Ranko blinked her eyes in utter shock. “That... That’s just not right,” Ranko mumbled in disgust. 

Shivering, Ranko pressed “E” again and prayed to God that it was wrong. 

And then the next question came up. 

4\. What is a way to get a Pokégirl to evolve? 

A. Taming 

B. PokéBattle 

C. Evolution Stones 

D. Evolution Stones 

E. All have the possibility of working. 

Ranko smirked. “Too easy.” And so, Ranko pressed the “E” key once more. 

5\. Which of these Pokégirl Researchers is known for Decoding the Sukebe Records? 

A. Professor Theodore Diggers 

B. Professor Gaja Cherrywood 

C. Professor Piney Elm 

D. Professor Washu Hakuboob 

E. Professor Mahogony Stroaks 

Ranko blinked her eyes. Well, there went all thoughts that this was a very easy test... 

...Wait a minute. Professor Theodore Diggers? Diggers as in Gina, Britanny, and Gina!? 

That was something Ranko knew she was going to have to look into. “But right now, I better finish this test... 

(------) 

“Congratualtions, Miss Saotome!” The NurseJoy said excitedly. “You passed the test. Here’s your PokéDex!” She said as she held up the handheld device to Ranko. “Now, I suggest you get Mr. Sextome to give you your starting pokégirl, and you’ll be all set to start on the road to becoming a Tamer!” 

Accepting the PokéDex from the NurseJoy, Ranko smiled. “Thanks!” Althought, mentally, Ranma-chan had to admit that the test was TOO EASY! “I still can’t believe all the answers were “e” though,” Ranko said a bit disbelievingly. 

Sighing, the NurseJoy shrugged. “We had to make it easy. Otherwise, we wouldn’t have any Tamers.” 

Staring at the NurseJoy, Ranko asked, “Are you serious?” 

“Very,” The Nursejoy answered back. 

Ranko’s eye twitched once, twice, thrice, “Goddamn, people are stupid!” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Getting to his room at the PokéCenter, Ranma was in a good mood. He passed his test and he had a second Tamer’s License. He just couldn’t wait to show Jetta. That girl appreciated when he took the initiative to do something useful. 

Ranma smiled as he threw his PokéBall. “Jetta! I Screw You!” With the flash of shimmering red light, Jetta appeared. Ranma smiled. “How’re you feeling Jetta?” Ranma asked. “You were in that PokéBall for awhile.” 

Jetta yawned a bit and stretched. “Not too bad actually,” She said honestly. 

Nodding his head to that, Ranma smiled. “Great to hear!” 

Jetta smiled at Ranma. “How have you been?” She asked, curiously. 

Ranma smiled. “Great!” He then held up TWO PokéDex’s. “Couldn’t be better!” 

Jetta blinked. How did he get a second one? “Um... How’d you get two, Master?” 

Ranma smiled. “I took the Tamer’s License test,” the pigtailed man explained. His smile widened. “I passed with flying colors!” 

Jetta blinked and nodded. While she was happy that her master had passed the test, that didn't explain one thing... “Um... How?” She asked seriously. 

Ranma smiled. “A certain redhead named ‘Ranko Saotome’ became a Tamer.” 

“You didn’t,” Jetta said in a bit of shock and awe. 

Ranma smiled. “Yep! So now, I won’t have to worry about sending ANY pokégirls into storage for awhile. Especially if I should get more pokégirls.” 

For a moment, Jetta blinked her eyes. Slowly, she smiled. “Well, that’s a REALLY good thing then,” She said, smiling brightly at him. 

Ranma smiled. “So, did I do good then, Jetta?” 

After a moment of silence, Jetta slowly nodded her head. “Yeah,” She said honestly. At least now Sheila and the others wouldn’t be put into storage. She shuddered, knowing how bad it was from personal experiences. 

Ranma frowned, recognizing that look on Jetta’s face. “What’s wrong, Jetta? Why’re you upset?” 

Jetta shuddered a bit more. “Sorry, but I know how bad it is to be in storage myself. I’ve been there before.” Wincing, Jetta added, “And that was before the League passed the ‘time limit’ laws limiting a pokégirl to be in storage for no more than five days.” 

Ranma winced back. “Ah, poor Jetta.” 

The Lupina shuddered. “I was told I was in there for over three months,” Jetta admitted, her eyes looking somewhat distant. 

Gawking, Ranma shouted, “WHAT!?” 

At the tone of her master’s voice, Jetta winced. “Yeah. That bad. This was with one of my previous tamers. I hope he’s dead.” 

(------) 

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the TomoHobiki Forest... 

“ACHOO!” The Tamer Ataru Morowhoreshi sneezed and wondered if it was allergy season again. 

(------) 

Sighing, Ranma sat down next to Jetta. “My poor Lupina...” He said as he rubbed her back. 

When Ranma placed her hand on her, Jetta murred a bit. “Feels nice. But... I don’t want any pity. I survived it before I was a pokéwoman, I can survive it again... If I have to,” She said softly. 

Ranma frowned. “Well, I won’t make you.” 

Jetta nodded and sighed. “Thanks.” 

Ranma continued to rub Jetta’s back. 

Jetta rolled her shoulders and murred a bit. “Niiiiice,” She said to him. 

Ranma smiled more. “Such a beautiful pokéwoman...” 

Jetta actually blushed at that. “Really?” 

Ranma nodded. “Of course. I thought I told you that before,” Ranma smiled teasingly. 

Sighing, Jetta smiled. “And you’re the most wonderful Master,” She said honestly. 

At those words a thought came to the pigtailed Tamer. Slowly, Ranma smiled. “Well, if I really was a wonderful master, I’d make sure your every whim was taken care of...” Smirking, Ranma’s hands went to the top of the Lupina’s leotard and began to slowly pull it down. “So I better get started,” He said as Jetta’s wonderful breasts were revealed. 

Jetta smiled. “I think you already do,” She said, murring as Ranma massaged her breasts. 

“Really?” Ranma asked as he kissed her neck, his hands playing with her wonderfully pert and hardening nipples. 

Murring, Jetta arched her neck back as her master played with her breasts. “OOooohh... Feels good, Master...” She said huskily, her hands going over his to help him massage her furry orbs. 

Ranma smiled and kissed her neck. “Who's the most beautiful Lupina?” 

Jetta murred. “Me?” She asked him tentatively. 

“Darn right!” Ranma answered as he groped her breasts, nuzzling her cheek with his own. 

Closing her eyes, Jetta moaned. “Oooh... So good, Master. Love you,” She said honestly. 

Ranma smiled brightly. “Love you too,” He answered back, kissing her cheek. 

Opening her eyes again, Jetta smiled. “You’re so perfect,” She said to him. 

Raising an eyebrow, Ranma smiled. “You think so?” 

Jetta nodded. “Yeah.” Sure, he did some rather bone-headed things now and then, but he was just perfect with her. 

Ranma blushed and hugged Jetta tightly, his hands moving her leotard down her body a bit more so it was around her waist. 

Smiling, Jetta murred louder. “Do you like my body?” She asked him. 

Nodding his head, Ranma smiled. “I’d have to be blind, stupid, and gay not to love it,” Ranma teased as he took his hands from her waist to massaging all about her front side. 

Jetta murred happily, her tail wagging up and down and side to side. “Oooh... Thank you!” She said, tears falling down her face as she turned to face her master, kissing him fiercely. 

Smiling, Ranma kissed Jetta back happily, his hands still feeling her furry, firm, muscular stomach and her wonderful breasts. 

Murring, Jetta kissed Ranma happily, tears falling down her face as she just cried happily. She had never felt so good before. 

Breaking the kiss, Ranma noticed Jetta was crying. "Jetta?" He asked as he kissed her cheek. "What's wrong?” 

Jetta sniffled. “I’m just... So happy,” She said, sniffling more. “Never had someone like you,” She said, crying into his shoulder. “I love you.” 

At hearing that, Ranma nodded his head and hugged Jetta tighter to him. “Jetta... I love you too. You and all the girls. You’re just so special to me.” 

Jetta nodded and continued to cry happily into his shoulder. Any thoughts about how a pokégirl should behave around their master was ruthlessly beaten up and destroyed. Her master was just so kind and loving to her... That she didn’t care about what the hell others said or thought about her. He loved him. 

Stroking Jetta’s back, Ranma smiled. “Such a beautiful, BEAUTIFUL pokéwoman...” 

Jetta sniffled and smiled. Still with her head in the crook of his neck she turned a bit and looked at him. “Thank you for loving me.” 

Ranma smiled. “And thank you for loving me back...” He said honestly. 

Still sniffling, Jetta said, “I couldn’t love you if you didn’t love me first.” Still, she wanted to tell him about that ONE little thing too. “Master?” Jetta said, snuggling up to him. 

“Yes?” Ranma said as he hugged the Lupina. 

“Love you... I wouldn’t mind having your children,” The Lupina said, blushing heavily. Jetta’s tail was wagging back and forth. 

Ranma smiled a bit. “I wouldn’t mind if you had them either...” He said after some time, his hands still feeling up the Lupina as he hugged her. 

The Lupina smiled. Maybe she had a chance now? “Master?” Jetta began hesitantly. “If Genn or I were carrying your children... Would you be happy?” 

Thinking for a moment, Ranma smiled. “Heh. Actually... Yeah! I think I would be.” Ranma let out a relax sigh as he massaged her left breast. “At this point, I don’t think I’m going home...” He chuckled. “And maybe having a child wouldn’t be so bad,” He smiled more. “After all, we WILL try to find your son, your first child.” 

Jetta smiled and kissed him. “Master? If I was already pregnant... Would you be happy?” She asked, her voice a whisper. 

Ranma blinked, unsure of the tone of voice. “Yeah, I guess.” Ranma chuckled. “I mean, heck, It’d mean I’d be a dad, right?” 

Jetta nodded. “Um, Ranma...” She said meekly, hugging her master tightly, whimpering as she did so. 

Ranma was confused, but hugged Jetta tightly, comfortingly. “Jetta, sweetheart... What’s wrong?” 

Jetta sniffled. “Ranma... I... I might be pregnant,” She said, almost sure she was. 

Blinking his eyes once, twice, thrice, Ranma asked, “S-seriously?” 

Jetta nodded slowly, feeling nervous as hell. 

Holding Jetta, Ranma had a rather blank look on his face. 

The Lupina stiffened a bit. Oh no! Her master was angry with her. He wouldn’t want her to be a mother now. With those thoughts, Jetta broke down and started crying again. 

Blinking his eyes, the sound of Jetta’s crying brought Ranma out of his thoughts. “J-Jetta! What’s wrong?” He asked, holding the older pokéwoman. 

Still very upset, Jetta sniffled. “You... You’re mad at me. You won’t let me be a mother now... And... You’ll want to get rid of me,” She said while crying. 

“What!?” Ranma asked in shock. “No, no, no, NO!” Ranma shouted. “Jetta! How could you even thing that!? You’ve got it all wrong!” 

The Lupina sniffled. “Really?” Jetta asked, her ears flattened back, tears falling down her face and leaving treks in her facial fur. 

Ranma nodded. “Jetta! I would never make give up your...” Ranma stopped and shook his head. “I would never make you give up OUR child.” 

Hearing that, Jetta smiled a bit. “Really?” 

Seeing Jetta clam down, Ranma nodded his head. “Really!” 

With that said, Jetta visibly relaxed. “Thank you,” She said, managing a smile. 

Smiling, Ranma’s hand went down to rubbing Jetta’s exposed stomach. “So... Do you want another boy, or a little girl?” He asked teasingly. 

Jetta blushed a bit. “... A girl...” Of course, no amount of wishful thinking could get her what she wanted. What she got, she got. 

Ranma smiled and rubbed her stomach. “Hopefully we’ll get one,” Ranma said as he leaned over to kiss Jetta's firm, muscular stomach. He was trying to relax. Him? A father? Dear Kami-sama, was it the end of the world? 

Jetta smiled and blushed a bit. “You really like the idea of being a father?” She asked him. 

Ranma chuckled. “Honestly? Right now, I’m nervous as hell!” He admitted. Hell, he’d rather face a full-powered Saffron than the fact he might very ell be a father. “But I think I can grow to like it.” 

Jetta smiled. “I'm nervous too... Will I be a good mom?” She looked down. “Will my first baby love me?” 

Ranma smiled reassuringly at the Lupina. “I know they’ll BOTH love you,” Ranma said honestly. “I mean, I do.” 

Jetta smiled a bit. “Well... You do... But...” She looked down. “My son might think I abandoned him.” 

Ranma frowned. “I don't think he will,” Ranma said seriously. He smiled. “You’re too sweet a woman to just abandon someone.” 

Jetta smiled. “Glad you think so,” She said, kissing his cheek. 

Ranma smiled. He then smirked and pulled Jetta’s leotard down her waist, along the length of her legs, and off of her body. 

Jetta blushed a bit. “You still want to do this pregnant pokéwoman?” She asked him seriously. 

Ranma smiled. “Just making sure you’re pregnant with my kid...” He teased. “You got me liking the idea, and I’m gonna make sure we have one,” He said as he kissed her pubic fur just above her slit. 

Closing her eyes, Jetta let out a high-pitched murr at that and lay back. “Ooooh... So good, Master,” She said, smiling at him. “Does Master want his Lupina’s pussy? Does Master want to fuck his Lupina till she’s so sore and raw that she can’t move?” She asked in her cutest and sexiest voice possible. 

Ranma smiled. “You got that right, Jetta...” He said in his huskiest voice he could. “I want to bang my bitch with her favorite meaty bone.” 

Murring, Jetta rolled onto her front and raised her hips up. Wiggling her ass at him, she smiled. “Does Master want some?” Jetta smiled more. “Does Master want some Lupina pussy?” She asked teasingly. 

Smiling, Ranma gave Jetta’s furry ass an appreciative slap. “Yes. Ranma would love to have some Lupina pussy...” He smiled teasingly. 

Jetta moaned and wiggled her butt faster. “OOOooohh.... Someone likes my pussy? Do you want to taste my pussy? Finger my pussy? FUCK my pussy?” She asked huskily, smiling brightly. 

Smirking, Ranma licked his lips. “I’d love to do all of those things and more to you, my wonderful wolven woman.” 

Murring quite loudly, Jetta smirked. “Does Master love my ass? Does Master want my breasts?” She asked, even more huskily than before, her pussy starting to flow with her juices. 

Ranma smiled, both his hands went to Jetta’s ass as he massaged her fleshy, furry buns. “I love all of you Jetta. From the tip of your head to the bottom of your feet.” 

Jetta murred some more. “Really? Will you do me?” She asked huskily, her juices dripping onto the bed. 

Ranma smiled. “Yes, Jetta. I’ll do you as long as you want me to. How ever you want me to.” 

Smiling wider, Jetta murred a bit more. “Well...” She started, blushing. “Can you fuck my pussy and...” She blushed even heavier as the thought came to her. “Use a dildo to fuck my ass too?” 

Ranma smirked. “Naughty Lupina,” He kissed her back. “Sure.” 

So Ranma leaned over the side of the bed, Ranma gave Jetta a nice view of his ass as he looked for the toy-box. 

Jetta smiled. Yay! He was going to indulge her! Plus the view was rather nice too. 

Smiling, Ranma sat up, a rather long yellow ‘torpedo’ in his hand. “Heh. For your ass,” he said with a definite blush to his face. 

Jetta murred and blushed. “Thanks for doing this for me,” She said honestly. 

Smiling, Ranma got behind Jetta. He teased her rosebud with the dildo. “You like?” Ranma smirked and started to push the dildo into Jetta’s ass, as he moved his own hips forward, the tip of his cock going into her folds. 

Jetta moaned loudly. “Oh yeah!” She just loved the feeling. “Soooo full...” She moaned out, feeling more and more going into her. 

Ranma smirked as both his cock and the dildo went into the Lupina’s pussy and ass respectively. 

Jetta murred even more. “Ooooh! Soo good!” 

Ranma smirked. “Yeah. So good...” Ranma then used his hand to pump the dildo back and forth as he gorund his cock into her folds. 

Jetta moaned even more at that. “Ooooh... OH YEAH! M-M-MORE! F-FUCK ME!!!” She cried out, grinding her ass back a bit. 

Seeing Jetta enjoy this so much, Ranma smirked. He then pressed a button on the dildo, causing it to vibrate. 

Her eyes widening, Jetta gasped loudly. “Oh yeah! Oh gods! SOooOOOO GOOOD!!” She moaned and whimpered out, bucking her hips backwards. 

Ranma smirked and then began to buck his hips back and forth in time with the dildo, his cock sliding back and forth along her tight folds. 

Jetta murred, thrashing as she was getting a thorough fucking from behind. She just couldn’t believe how full she felt, but it felt so good that she wasn’t going to ask her master to stop. 

Ranma smiled as he continued to fuck her pussy hard and fast, as well as her ass. “Such a little slutpuppy, aren’t you?” He asked teasingly. 

“Oooh... Yeah... Jetta just loves big cocks in her ass and pussy! Jetta needs long, thick, hard cocks just to think straight. Jetta goes crazy without cocks in her!” She said, moaning out. 

Ranma smiled. As he fucked her in the ass with a dildo and her pussy with his cock, he decided to get her off fast and hard! So using his fee hand, he started scratching her sweet spot as well. 

“AAAHHH!!” Jetta cried out, her fluids gushing out of her pussy. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Gunna... Uhh... AHH! M-MASTER!!!” Jetta cried out in pleasure as her pussy and ass clenched down, demanding her master’s seed. 

Ranma smirked. He began to use his hands at Amaguriken speed to not only scratch her back, but to thrust that dildo back and forth in her ass as well. Smiling, he continued to thrust his cock back and forth, even as she came around it. 

Jetta shuddered and cried out in pleasure. “Uhh... M-m-m-Master... Cumm...” She begged, bucking her hips back as her orgasm was prolonged. She SO wanted his seed in her. 

Nodding his head, Ranma sped up his thrusts, trying to meet Jetta... 

...And he did. Burying his cock deep, Ranma came, blowing his load into the Lupina’s pussy. 

Jetta howled as her womb was filled to the brim by her master’s seed. “OOOH YEAH!! SOOO GOOD!” She moaned and cried out. 

Ranma smiled as he panted heavily. “So, SO good.” Pulling the dildo out of Jetta's ass slowly, Ranma's hands went to rubbing her ass. 

Jetta nodded. “Sooo... Full.” She moaned. Murring, Jetta smiled happily as she felt her master rub her ass. 

Smiling, Ranma began to add a little more pressure to her ass as he rubbed it. “Such a beautiful ass... You know that, Jetta?” 

Jetta moaned and murred. “Really?” She asked huskilly. 

Ranma smiled as he raised on hand. “Really.” Smiling, he then brought his hand down onto her ass with an audible... 

*WHAP*! 

Bucking her ass back, Jetta moaned. “OOooooh...” 

Ranma smiled. “You like that?” 

*WHAP*! 

“Love having your beautiful ass spanked?” Ranma asked huskily. 

*WHAP*! 

Jetta moaned and murred. “OOoh yeah! MORE!! SPANK ME HARD!!!” She moaned out, huskily. 

Smiling, Ranma did as asked, being careful as to not slap the Lupina’s wagging tail as he thrust back and forth in her folds. 

At the continous spanking, Jetta cried out in pleasure. “OH GODS, YES!!” 

Smirking, Ranma decided to give Jetta a bit more of his forceful personality. Placing his hand on the back of her head, he pushed her upper torso down onto the bed as he then slapped her ass VERY hard with his other hand, and then held it there to keep it steady. He then pressed his manhood back at Jetta’s rosebud and started pushing in, all the while, holding her down with one hand as he used the hand on her ass to go back to spanking her again 

Jetta murred loudly into the bed. “OOOH YEAH! MORE!!” 

Smirking, Ranma just DROVE his cock into her ass to the hilt. “WHO OWNS YOU, BITCH?” He asked as huskily as he could. Yes, he still saw her as his equal, his lover, and possibly the mother of his child. But right now, he had every intention of getting her off this way. 

And the Lupina seemed to love it! Jetta moaned and murred out loudly, “YOU DO! OH GODS, YOU DO!! FUCK ME, MASTER, MAKE ME YOURS!!!” 

Smirking, Ranma continued to give it to Jetta. His cock continued to plunder her asshole while his hand between her shoulders held her upper torso down. His free hand however... 

*WHAP*! 

*WHAP*! 

*WHAP*! 

Jetta murred loudly and grinded her ass into Ranma’s hips. She couldn’t believe how hard she was getting off by what he was doing to her, but she wouldn’t make him stop. “OOOH! SO GOOD!!” 

Leaning over so his chest lay on her back, Ranma smiled. “Such a little bitch! You love giving yourself to me, don’t you?” He whispered heatedly into her ear. “You belong to me and me alone, little bitch.” 

Jetta murred and moaned loudly. “OOOH! YEAH!! Jetta’s a little slut who needs to be punished! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!” She moaned, wiggling her butt cutely at him. 

Ranma moaned. This time, it caught him by surprise as he just started cumming like mad into his Lupina’s ass. “JETTTAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” He moaned, blowing his load continuously. 

“AHHH!” Jetta cried out as her bowels were filled up. Feeling her master cumming hard in her ass triggered her own orgasm. “MASSSTER!! YESSS!!” She moaned out loudly. 

Ranma moaned and tried to thrust back and forth, prolonging both their orgasms. “Oh, Jetta...” 

Jetta murred happily. “Master... Love you,” She said, in an honest emotional voice. 

Ranma smiled brightly. "Love you too...” 

Smiling, Jetta murred, her tail wagging back and forth. “Master’s sweet!” She said brightly. 

“My Lupina is sweeter,” Ranma said happily as he rubbed her shoulders. 

Jetta murred. "Too kind." 

Ranma smirked. “Really? You think I’m to kind, Jetta?” 

Jetta nodded. "Uh huh... But I love that about you.” 

With that said, Ranma smiled brightly. Kissing the back of Jetta’s neck. He then pulled out of her ass and started to roll Jetta onto her back. He kissed her belly again and again. 

Looking down at her master, Jetta smiled happily. “Is Master happy he might be a father?” She asked him. 

Ranma smiled brightly. “VERY!” He then placed numerous kisses on Jetta’s belly. 

Murring, Jetta smiled. It made her feel good. 

Ranma smiled and continued to kiss for a bit more. Smirking, he then got atop the Lupina and straddled Jetta’s abdomen and groped her breasts gently. 

Jetta moaned at that. “Murr?” She looked at him, wondering what he was going to do now. 

Looking into Jetta’s eyes, Ranma smiled. He then pushed her breasts against either side of his manhood. “Mmmmm... Nice-feeling fur.” 

Jetta murred and smiled. She reached around to grip Ranma’s ass and gave it a squeeze. “Oooh... Nice and firm,” She said huskily. 

“Mmm... Nice...” Ranma moaned happily. He bucked his hips back and forth. As he went forward, his cock really went into her breasts. As he went back, his ass pressed against Jetta’s hands. “Yeah, very nice...” 

Moaning and murring happily, Jetta continued to squeeze and caress his ass as he used her breasts for a titty-fuck. “Like my breasts? Are they good?” She asked him, moaning happily. 

Ranma smiled. “Yep! VERY Good!” He said as he continued to move his hips back and forth, using his thumbs to tease her nipples. 

Moaning, Jetta thrashed a bit under his ministrations and squeezed his ass harshly. “Oooh,” She whimpered out huskily. 

“Oh, yeah...” Ranma smiled. “Such nice hands... And what beautiful tits... Just as good as Brit’s...” 

At hearing that, Jetta frowned a bit. “Only as good as hers?” She looked down. “I’m just as good as her? Not better?” She asked, a little disappointed. 

Ranma sighed. He continued to massage her breasts gently as he thrust. “Jetta, you’re breasts are still great. Don’t sell yourself short.” 

Jetta sniffled a bit. “Really?” 

“Really,” Ranma said, his thumbs pressing against her nipples a little harder. 

Jetta moaned and squeezed his ass tightly. 

Ranma smiled. “Mmm... Yeah... Such good hands... Such good breasts...” He smiled. “Such a good pokégirl.” 

Smiling, Jetta moaned and blushed. “Pokéwoman,” She corrected, murring out huskily as he continued to play with her breasts in JUST the right way. 

Ranma smiled. “I’ve decided I can’t call you a pokéwoman. You’re just so damn beautiful, sexy, and nice, that I can’t call you by a term you tell me is reserved for ‘older’ pokégirls.” 

Jetta smiled and kissed his member as the head got to her face. “Thank you,” She said and licked the head a bit more as she squeezed his ass tightly. 

Ranma smiled. “Mmm... Yeah... So good... Thank you, Jetta...” 

Jetta smiled and continued to lick and kiss his member as it got close to her face. Her hands mercilessly squeezed and kneaded his fleshy buns. 

Groaning, Ranma smiled. Jetta was just being SO damn good to him. “Mmmmm... Jetta... Yes... Thank you...” He said appreciatively as he bucked his hips. 

Jetta murred and smiled as he continued his titty-fuck. While he did that, he continued to lick and kiss at his member. 

Ranma groaned. “Ah, yesss... Jetta... I’m getting close...” He moaned happily. 

Murring, Jetta continued to kiss and lick the head of his member while massaging and caressing his ass. “So good,” She said between licks and kisses. 

Finally, Ranma couldn't take it anymore. Moaning loudly, the pigtailed Tamer came, blowing his load onto Jetta’s breasts, her neck, and her face. 

Jetta opened her mouth to get as much of the fluid as she possibly could. “Tasty!” She said, grinning. 

Sweating a bit, Ranma panted to catch his breath. “You think so?” He asked. 

Jetta nodded and smiled. “Yeah,” She said while licking her face. “Mmm...” 

Ranma smiled as he looked Jetta over, his cream all over her face. “God, you look beautiful like that.” 

The Lupina blushed at that compliment. “Really?” 

Ranma nodded. “Very.” 

Jetta smiled happily. “Thank you.” 

Smiling, Ranma didn’t care about the fact her face was covered in his cream. Leaning over, he kissed her on the lips passionately, pressing his body into hers. 

Closing her eyes, Jetta murred into the kiss, feeling her master’s body atop of hers. This just felt so good, so perfect to be with him. Leaning her head back to break the kiss, she mumbled, “Masterrr?” 

“Yes?” Ranma said, kissing her neck and trying to avoid splotches of cum. 

Giggling a little, the Lupina said, “I think we need to use the shower.” 

Blushing a bit, Ranma raised his torso up. Yup. He got some of his spunk on himself too. “Eh heh... I guess you’re right,” Ranma answered with a nervous chuckle. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Jetta murred as she felt her master’s hands on her. Damn. He always seemed to know just where to touch her to make her feel good. She could feel her body just relax against those warm hands as he worked her over, digging his fingers into her fur. 

It felt so good to Jetta. Her master’s hands. The rather sweet-smelling shampoo. The warm water cascading down her body from the showerhead. It had been far too long since the last time she was cleaned like this; she really missed it. Hell, the closest she had gotten to being ‘cleaned’ the past numerous years was when she was either being hosed down, when she jumped into a river or lake, or when she had her Tamer’s cum licked off of her by one of her Harem-sisters. 

“Yep, I’m just going to enjoy this,” The Lupina thought happily. She murred cutely as she felt Ranma’s hands playing with her breasts as he worked the shampoo into her fur. It was just divine to Jetta. She couldn’t believe how much her new master just loved to play with her body; it made her feel so young and alive... 

...Well, it at least made her feel so alive. Even when she was younger, none of her past Tamers had given her the attention that Ranma did. She was mostly used for PokéBattles and given Tamings only when she needed it. “But Ranma gives it to me on a more regular basis,” Jetta thought with a smile. Hell, because of that fact, she might very well be pregnant. 

“And he’s happy. He’s actually happy,” Jetta thought in relief. The last time she had gotten pregnant, her last Tamer, Thabian, just threw her back into her PokéBall, with no intention on letting her out again. Two weeks later, she had been let out, only to find herself being sold to Nodoka and given to her little rat bastard son, Sextome. 

Jetta shivered, trying to dispel the unpleasurable memories. She had to put that behind her. Sextome had gotten what he had deserved, and Thabian was just a bastard who had forced her away from her firstborn. And now, her new master wanted to help her find her son AND he was going to let her keep their child too. She would finally truly get to be a mother, and she so looked forward to it. 

Feeling the pressure leave her breasts, Jetta whined a little when she felt Ranma take his hands off of her breasts, but she relaxed as soon as they were on her body again, massaging her shoulder muscles and getting more shampoo into her fur there. 

With her master really massaging her shoulders, the Lupina closed her eyes. Jetta mentally sighed as she started to really relax again. She was never this bad before, never in her life. She had always been pretty independent, even when being tortured, or rather ‘disciplined’ by past Tamers. She never really needed them except for the few-and-far-between Tamings they gave her to keep her from going Feral. Now she couldn’t help but just need to be around Ranma. HER master. A man who was possibly the single greatest credit to the male gender in her entire world. 

Bringing his hands from the Lupina’s shoulders to move along her spine, Ranma was trying to work the shampoo into her fur. The fur was feeling quite softer as he wetted it down and used the shampoo with conditioner, but still the amount of difference that he was finding was surprising the pigtailed Tamer. “Jetta?” Ranma asked. 

“Murr?” Jetta replied, turning her head to look over at her Tamer who was giving her such a thorough cleaning. 

Ranma blushed and lowered his eyes. He just continued to move his hands up and down her back as thoughts continued to race through his head. “I’m gonna be a father...” 

Sighing, Ranma was trying to keep on a happy face for Jetta’s sake, but deep down, he felt like screaming his head off and running for the hills. Jetta might have been pregnant. MIGHT being the keyword, but knowing his luck, she was. Great. Just frikin’ great. While Ranma had no illusions that if his mother, (either his own or THIS world’s analogue) knew about this, she would be ecstatic, he himself wasn’t so excited. 

Ranma didn’t know what scared him more. The fact Jetta was pregnant or the fact that this would be HIS kid. At least with Jetta’s first child, the kid had to be, what? Three-years-old at least? Ranma wouldn’t mind trying to teach the kid some. After all, Ranma knew he could be at least a decent role-model for a kid who’s not his. 

After all, he’d seen Happosai try to raise kids before a little, and even though he was a perverted old man, Happosai could at least teach kids who weren’t his own to become decent fighters. Natsumi and Kurumi were one of the best spars he ever had. And if Happosai could do it, than god damn it, so could he! 

Still, that was different. Ranma would be able to view THAT in almost a third-party sense. He could help raise the kid, but the child was Jetta’s. This time, it would be his. His responsibility to teach, raise, love, and just be a father to this possible child on the way. 

And Ranma didn’t know if he could do it. After all, he only had his own father as a frikin’ role-model while growing up, for crying out loud! And while Ranma was sure he could do a hell of a lot better job than his Pops could do, Ranma wasn’t sure if he wanted to do it. 

But still. Seeing Jetta start to cry like that, Ranma knew he couldn’t say no to her. Knew he couldn’t run scream, or just ask, ‘are you nuts!?’. He knew these girls had gone through absolute and utter hell in this world, being treated no better than sex-toys. Actually, they WERE being treated like sex-toys. Sex-toys who packed more wallop than some martial artists that Ranma knew, but he still knew that they overall weren’t being treated like they should be. They weren’t being treated like people with thoughts, hopes, and dreams. And if he could give hope to one, even if it meant doing something he fear more than anything, he would. 

“Kami-sama, I must be stupid...” Ranma mentally groaned as he continued to wash Jetta’s spine, his hands being VERY careful as to not touch a certain ‘sexual stimulation spot’ he had made the mistake of playing with the first time since he got to this world. True, he wouldn’t mind playing with it now, but he had to save his strength. He still had that new pokégirl to tame and bond, and he didn’t want to use up all his strength spoiling Jetta... Although that wouldn’t have been too bad if it DID happen. 

Smiling, Jetta was enjoying the ministrations he master did as he worked the shampoo into her fur. Still, the silence was getting to her. She KNEW he had just tried to ask something, but he just... Sputtered out and went silent. Was something bothering him? Was it because of her? “Ranma?” Jetta asked cautiously, since she COULD use his name and knew he preferred that to the title of ‘Master’. 

Blinking his eyes, Ranma intelligently asked, “Huh?” 

“Ranma,” Jetta spoke up again. “We’re you trying to ask me something?” 

After a moment, Ranma blinked. “What makes you say that?” 

“You had called my name to get my attention before,” Jetta said. She murred a little as she felt Ranma press his hand harder against her back, yet not hurting her. “Is there something you wanted to ask me?” 

Ranma sighed. Damn. How the hell do you tell someone if everything you might have done for them was because you just pitied them so damn much? 

Sadly, Ranma couldn’t think of anything to convey his feelings in this case. He just wanted his pokégirl to feel good; wanted her to be happy. And he knew his own thoughts on the subject just might depress the hell out of the poor Lupina. 

Frowning a little, Jetta could tell something was seriously bothering her master. She could feel it over the bond. “Master? What’s wrong?” 

Sighing, Ranma knew he had to tell her something, anything to get her off his back. “Well, Jetta...” Ranma started slowly, trying to think of anything. He then smirked as a thought hit him. She was rather enjoying this shower. “When was the last time you had a shower, hmm?” He managed to smile a bit more as he teased, “Someone was smelling rather stinky until I got her in her.” Yep! Light-insults! A classic tenant of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. God bless martial arts! They always saved his ass... 

...Unless he was being blackmailed by Nabiki... 

...Or forced to deal with insane kendoists and gymnasts who refused to understand his curse... 

...Or dealing with stupid pompous, overweight, panda-bastard fathers who got their sons in trouble with numerous fiancées. 

... 

Okay, so there were A LOT of things martial arts couldn’t help him with! But darn it, it was helping him here! Or at least he thought so. 

Blushing a little, Jetta shook her head lightly. “Actually, Ranma, I’m not sure.” 

“Eh?” Ranma asked, not expecting that answer. 

Sighing a little Jetta turned her head to look at Ranma. “I can’t remember the last time I was actually in a shower,” She admitted with a blush. “Been years since I actually had a Tamer use soap or shampoo or any cleaning products on me.” 

Ranma’s eye twitched a little. “You’re kidding me, right?” 

Jetta shook her head. “No, Ranma,” She said seriously. “Tamer’s usually don’t think about their pokégirls’ hygiene as much as they should. They tend look make sure they have stuff for themselves, but pokégirls are an after-thought.” 

Ranma blinked. “Are you putting me on?” 

“No, Ranma,” Jetta said seriously. “Something in the PokéBalls deodorizes us while we’re in them so we don’t’ smell, but we never really get ‘cleaned’,” She shrugged her shoulders. “And since we don’t stink, Tamers don’t care if we’re really clean or not.” 

His eye twitching considerably, Ranma frowned. True, while on the road he didn’t get to bathe or brush his teeth as regularly as he would have liked, but to hear that these girls didn’t get a chance to get cleaned up just because their Tamers didn’t think to was just wrong to him. “Yeesh, the more I hear about this world, the more I gotta say one thing.” 

“Oh?” Jetta asked as she raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?” 

Frowning, Ranma said, “The people here are so goddamn stupid!” 

Blinking her eyes a little bit at Ranma’s statement, a smile soon appeared on the Lupina’s face. Soon, Jetta had to raise her hand in an effort to keep from laughing, (and failing miserably at it). 

Staring at the Lupina who was giggling at this, Ranma could only ask, “What’s so funny?” 

“You are, Ranma,” Jetta admitted with a smile. “You know how refreshing it is to hear someone tell it like it is?” She asked. 

“Uh, not really,” Ranma said. He looked at Jetta. “What, you mean people here really are that goddamn stupid!?” 

Turning around to face her Tamer, Jetta took a moment to revel in the feel of the warm water hitting her back, “Well, Ranma, technology had made keeping and raising pokégirls like myself rather easy,” Jetta said. “So I guess it’s not surprising that almost anyone with an eighth of a brain can become a Tamer.” 

Blushing a bit as Ranma stared at the Lupina’s breasts, his mind was kept off of thoughts of Taming by the fact that Jetta had just told him. “basically, because it’s so easy to become a Tamer, and because a lot of the work was taken out of it by technology, a lot of people just don’t know how to properly raise their pokégirls?” 

“I guess you could say that,” Jetta admitted. “Truth be told you should hear about some of the original Tamers. Like Icarod Mathers.” 

“Who?” Ranma asked. 

Jetta rolled her eyes. She couldn’t really blame Ranma. After all, he wasn’t from this world, and so probably never heard of Icarod. “Icarod Mathers was a Canadian Soldier, who, in essence, became the very first Pokégirl Tamer. He saved a Growlie from an old foot-trap and she followed him. He tamed her, she stayed loyal. They then traveled around helping people that they could,” Jetta shook her head. “It was a time before PokéBalls, PokéDex, PokéCenters, PokéGirl Leagues, and that god-awful PokéChow. Icarod did everything with his Growlie Pam. They slept together, ate together, fought together, and basically lived life together 24/7.” Jetta smiled. “In a way, he knew what it meant to treat and raise pokégirls; to be a Tamer.” 

Ranma chuckled a little bit. “Wow. Another history lesson,” He smirked. “And all this without Gina’s textbooks and being naked in a shower with a gorgeous Lupina.” 

Blushing a little bit, Jetta smiled. “Get information whenever you can,” She said seriously. “You know it’s hard to ask us questions when others are around.” 

“True enough,” Ranma agreed. Sighing, he walked towards Jetta, not minding the wet fur as he hugged the Lupina tightly to him. 

Blushing a little, Jetta asked, “Ranma? Is something wrong?” 

Ranma sighed, pressing his head into Jetta’s breasts. “Nothin’.” He said. Although deep down that had made him think. So at one point there was possibly good Tamers. Now, it seemed the majority of them were jackasses. Although Ranma could admit that that Stryyp guy was pretty decent. “Jetta?” 

“Yes, Ranma?” Jetta asked. 

“Can I just hold ya’?” He asked seriously. “I feel like just holding you.” 

Smiling, Jetta murred as she wrapped her arms around her master. “Of course you can, Ranma.” 

Sighing in relief, Ranma nuzzled his head into Jetta’s breasts. “Thanks,” He mumbled. He needed to relax. He had been doing the best he could for these girls, but he had to admit deep down that it was getting to him. He was getting tired from Taming and all these PokéBattles, and finally that bit of news Jetta might be pregnant was the final straw. This world was wearing him down. “Hey, Jetta?” 

“Yes, Ranma?” Jetta responded. 

“Is it unheard of for Tamers to go into periods of hibernation?” Ranma asked dead-serious. 

Jetta chuckled. “Sorry, Ranma. Just doesn’t happen. Especially if a Tamer has Vixxens.” 

“Damn,” Ranma grumbled. He then blinked his eyes at that last bit the Lupina said. “Vixxen? What’s a Vixxen?” 

Looking down at Ranma, Jetta let him rest against her as she told him, “Vixxens are one of the most common types of Fire-type pokégirls you can find,” She smirked. “Those vulpine-girls are also the horniest pokégirls you’ll find. They have incredibly high libidos,” Her smile widened, “Probably more than Tits’s, if you can believe that!” 

Ranma chuckled a little. “Sorry about before,” He apologized. “Britanny was so good.” 

“It’s all right,” Jetta said assuringly as she rubbed his back in turn. “Besides, you’ve been doing good at spoiling one other pokégirl.” 

“I have?” Ranma asked as he looked up. “Who?” 

Smiling, Jetta leaned her head forward a little to look into Ranma’s eyes. “Me.” She then kissed him on the lips. 

Ranma sighed into the kiss. However, it was assuring to know that she genuinely appreciated everything that he did for her and the rest of the girls. Breaking the kiss, Ranma nuzzled her chest a bit more. “Jetta?” 

“Yes, Ranma?” She asked, still attentive of her master. 

“Love you,” Ranma admitted. It just made him feel better when he said that, admitting he cared for someone. 

Her smile widening Jetta held onto her master tighter. “Love you too.” Yep. Jetta knew now that Ranma was the one for her. She didn’t care anymore if it was considered inappropriate for a Tamer to have an older pokéwoman as his Alpha. She didn’t care if others would think it weird if he kissed and groped her in public. She didn’t care that he was half her age. She cared for her master deeply, that’s all there was to it. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Blinking her eyes once, twice, thrice, the lupine pokéwoman looked over her shoulder and stared at her master with a curious eye as he continued to towel her off. “What did you say?” 

“I said I got another pokégirl to take care of this evening,” Ranma said, wondering why the hell he brought this up as a topic. “A mouse-girl.” 

Jetta raised an eyebrow. “A mouse-girl? You mean from the other day?” 

“Yep,” Ranma admitted, drying off the Lupina as best he could. He himself was still a little drenched from when she started shaking herself to and sent droplets of water flying, but at least with this towel he could persuade her there were other ways to get dry. 

Jetta was silent for a moment, trying to process that rather simple answer Ranma had given her. “Oh, Ranma...” 

“Yeah, Jetta?” Ranma asked, continuing to towel her off, again, being very careful as to NOT press the sexual stimulant spot on the small of her back. 

“Well, Ranma, correct me if I’m wrong,” Jetta started seriously, “But I didn’t see you PokéBall ANY mouse-type pokégirls during that entire event.” 

Shrugging, Ranma answered, “I think it might have happened by accident.” The pigtailed Tamer sighed. “I mean that blonde rat-pokégirl with the foul mouth DID tear apart my last backpack and my stuff got sent flying.” 

Jetta winced. “Great. You probably had an empty PokéBall that went flying and it hit an unconscious mouse-pokégirl.” 

“That’s what Gina thinks might have happened,” Ranma admitted. 

Blinking her eyes, Jetta asked, “Gina knew?” 

“Yeah,” Ranma said. “I mean, she was the one who discovered it.” 

“Oh?” Jetta asked, raising an eyebrow. “How’d she do that?” 

“Well, it was during breakfast and I had her out during the time, and she was looking through my PokéDex,” Ranma blushed, “While Grave and Sheila were content to feel me by hand.” 

Letting out a sigh, Jetta rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Ranma?” 

“Yeah, Jetta?” Ranma asked, still toweling down the Lupina, who was during off. 

“Gina isn’t supposed to do that,” Jetta said seriously. “Pokégirls are not supposed to be snooping around through their owner’s PokéDex’s.” 

Shrugging, Ranma answered, “What do I care if she does or not?” Ranma then chuckled a little bit. “Hell, I think she knows how to use it better than I do.” 

Frowning a little, the Lupina shook her head. “Ranma,” Jetta started seriously, “While I do think it’s rather nice you’re very lenient and liberal with how you treat us, I do have to remind you not to do that sort of stuff with us in public,” Jetta sighed, “No matter how nice it is.” 

Sighing, Ranma begrudgingly nodded his head to agree with Jetta. “I know. But still, it was in my own room. It’s not like anyone else would have seen, you know?” 

“I know,” Jetta said. She smiled playfully at her master. “Just making sure you don’t get so used to being extremely nice that you act like it in public without thinking.” 

Giving Jetta the classic ‘Saotome Smirk’(TM), Ranma said, “Sorry ‘bout that, Jetta. But I think it’s fair to warn you that acting without thinking is one of my best attributes.” His smile widening, Ranma pat Jetta’s butt happily. “Like now for instance.” 

 

Murring happily, Jetta shook her head. “I swear,” Jetta thought, “At times he acts like a real man, and other times you’d think he was a little kid.” Ranma then smiled a bit more as she felt Ranma massaging her posterior. “That’s probably why I love him so much.” 

(------) 

“Hey,” Tanya said as she poked her master with a stick. 

“Hey,” She poked him with a stick again. 

“Hey,” Again, the Enchantress poked him with a stick, 

“Hey,” And again, Tanya was poking Stryyp with a stick. 

Waving a finger disapprovingly, Archon said, “That’s not very nice, Tanya.” 

“Eat me, Megami,” Tanya said as she poked her master with a stick again. “He’s been sleeping all day! It’s time we got a Taming!” 

Blinking her eyes a few times, Archon said, “Hey, you’re right!” Holding her hand out, she asked, “Please pass me the stick.” 

Smirking, Tanya held out the small stick to her Harem-sister/Harem Alpha. “Go right ahead, Megami.” 

Nodding her head, Archon turned to her Tamer. “Hey,” Archon said as she poked him with a stick. “Hey,” again she poked him with a stick. “Hey.” 

Stryyp groaned. He really needed to make sure there weren’t any trees within a ten-mile radius of wherever he would stop at during his Pokégirl Tamer Journey. He was getting tired of being poked at with sharp sticks. Sure, he was getting used to it with Tanya, but now ARCHON!? “My life sucks,” Stryyp groaned. 

(------) 

The NurseJoy sat down with a loud sigh. Man, was she beat. After that nice Ranko girl took her Tamer’s Licensing Test, it seemed to open up a damn of work to be done for her. Like that emergency operation concerning a Pet Owner who’s Catgirl pokéwoman was pregnant with triplets and they had to do a cesarean. Then there was that little rat bastard Gary Stroaks who decided to stop by in Greenpeace and DEMANDED to have the left wing of the PokéCenter all to himself and his cheerleading pokégirl squad. And then, after that litle bastard got what he wanted, the Eternal Lust Boy, the Tamer Ryoga Ho-biki appeared in the bathrooms, breaking some of the toilets, and then disappearing before he could be held accountable and help clean up. 

So yes, it was very understandable that the head NurseJoy of the Greenpeace PokéCenter was very, VERY tired. 

“Sleep,” The medical pokégirl mumbled to herself as she laid her head down on her desk. “Need sleep...” 

Closing her eyes, the NurseJoy let out a sigh. Ah well. It was nightfall. Tamers and other pokégirl owners would be settling down for the night to Tamer their pokégirls and what-not. And she could finally get some rest. 

And then she heard it. The ring that was always sounded when the electronic doors that were the main entrance of the PokéCenter had gone off. Looking up, the NurseJoy saw a tall, muscular man wearing a tight dark navy-blue one-piece outfit. The long raven black hair, the NurseJoy decided, was a very nice touch. “Hello,” the NurseJoy greeted. “May I help you?” 

The raven-haired individual sneered. “Ranma Sextome.” 

“Excuse me?” The NurseJoy asked. 

“Sextome, Ranma Sextome,” The man repeated. “Is he here!?” 

Nodding her head, the NurseJoy said, “Yes, I think so,” She started typing on the computer keyboard. “Just give me a second to see if he’s still registered as staying at this PokéCenter or not.” 

Frowning, the scowl on the black-haired man’s face increased. “Well? What’s taking so long?” 

The NurseJoy rolled her eyes. Yeesh, this guy was pushy. “Well, for one thing, yes, he is here.” 

The man’s eyes widened in anticipation. “Which room!?” 

“Sorry, but I cannot divulge you in that information,” The NurseJoy said seriously. 

“WHAT!?” The man screamed. “DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM. SÉANCE LEER! ONE OF THE GREATEST MAGIC-TYPE POKÉGIRL TRAINERS IN ALL OF VAIN!!!” 

Raising a finger to her lips, the NurseJoy went, “Shh! This may be a PokéCenter, but this is still also a hospital, you know!” 

Frowning a little, Séance grumbled irritably. “You better tell me you stupid pokégirl! I am of GREAT influence within Vain,” His eyes narrowed. “And I can have you euthenised with a single phone-call.” Okay, so maybe he was blowing smoke out of his ass, but damn it! His teacher in the magical arts WAS one of the head mages in Vain, that would count as influence, right? 

Raising an eyebrow, the NurseJoy shook her head. “Whatever. Look, Mr. Leer. It is after hours now. I am not allowed to give you, the pizza delivery-boy, or anyone room information concerning the Tamers staying here.” She then looked at Séance. “If you want, I can give you a room here at the PokéCenter. You can try to find him tomorrow.” 

Growling a little, Séance held out his PokéDex. “Fine! Get me a room!” 

(------) 

Jetta raised an eyebrow. “Ranma, are you falling asleep on me?” She asked as she saw Ranma lay back on the bed. 

“Maybe...” Ranma groaned. “You know I don’t like history lessons.” 

Rolling her eyes, Jetta groaned. God. It was like there was a set limit with what her master would learn in a day. He’d listen for awhile, but once it got to a certain point, he’d tune it out and just drone off. “Ranma, I’m trying to give you some tips on Taming a Ninjanezumi. Something you’ll need to know.” 

“Right, I hear you,” Ranma said. “I’m just getting comfortable.” Sighing, Ranma looked Jetta over. He didn’t know why, but he really would like to give her another Taming, even though he just gave her one. Still, there was a mouse-girl who needed it too. 

 

Jetta nodded, slipping her red leotard up her body to get dressed. “Well, Ranma, Ninjanezumi, I can assume will follow the rule of thumb for mouse-types.” 

“Rule of thumb?” Ranma asked. 

“Yes,” Jetta said. “The rule of thumb when it comes to Mouse-like pokégirls, is that Mouse-types have a low threshold level for pleasure. They can get off VERY easily if treated right.” She said. 

Ranma smirked. “Sounds like an easy Taming.” 

“Don’t push your luck,” Jetta said. “Just because a pokégirl can cum easily, doesn’t mean she’ll be tired. Some like to suck cock for hours on end before getting to their own orgasm. Others can just cum again and again and again. So if you’re not careful, you could be stuck Taming a pokégirl all night,” Jetta smirked. “But you’d know that, considering your track record with Britanny.” 

Ranma blushed. “You’re never gonna let me forget that, huh?” 

Smiling playfully, Jetta winked and said, “Just making sure you don’t make that same mistake again.” 

Ranma nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” He looked at Jetta. “Anything else?” 

“Well, since it’s a Dark-type pokégirl, you can expect them to give you a hard time,” Jetta explained. “Though there are cases where the Dark-type pokégirl can be rather nice. They just put up a tough front to try and appear cool, clam, and collected.” 

Ranma looked at Jetta. “So that means a blonde Ninjanezumi who curses constantly is probably just really nice deep down?” 

Looking at Ranma dead in the eye, Jetta said, “Don’t push your luck.” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Now that Jetta had been put away, Ranma knew what he had to do. Tentatively, he held the PokéBall with his new pokégirl in his hand, looking it over with a critical. Truth be told, he was nervous as hell. The PokéDex listed he had gotten a Ninjanezumi. And if it was that horrible blonde with the foul mouth... 

Shivering, Ranma shook his head. If it was her, he knew he’d have to keep her, no matter how much she made his life hell. He just couldn’t leave her to rot in storage or give her to a Tamer who might abuse her! So letting out a depressed sigh, Ranma tossed the PokéBall with a cry of, “Ninjanezumi! I Screw You!” 

In a flash of red and white, a purple-furred, large breasted mouse-girl appeared. 

Ranma blinked his eyes. He certainly wasn’t expecting this! So, he, so ingeniously summed up his thoughts into one word. “Huh!?” 

The mouse-girl blinked. “Like, hi. Aren’t you the guy that was with those cat-like pokégirls? Um, u’ know... The Megami and the Enchantress?” She asked him, tilting her head to the side a bit. “Um, yeah, I saw you just behind the girl I was beating.” 

Ranma gawked, realizing who this was. “Hey, yeah! You’re that rat-girl that was hurting Archon that I used the Mouko Takabisha on!” 

The girl blinked. “Really? So that’s what hit me! Felt like a Chi attack,” She shivered a bit. “Not much can stop those. Save for, u’ know, magic barriers and such,” The over-endowed mouse-girl shrugged a bit. 

“It was a chi attack,” Ranma said in all seriousness. 

The pokégirl nodded. “Chaw... Never knew a human could, u’ know, do that!” She said, tapping her chin. “Are you like... Descended from a Fighting-type pokégirl?” 

Ranma shook his head. “Nah. Just practice martial arts.” 

The rat-like pokégirl’s eyes widened excitedly. “Marital arts!?” 

Blushing, Ranma said, “No, martial arts. Martial!” 

The purple-furred mouse-girl nodded a bit. “{Oh, okay. So, like, you know how to fight then?” She asked him, figuring that had to be true, since he was able to use Chi like that. 

Ranma nodded. “Yep,” He looked Moisha over and blushed a little bit. “Dang. Jetta always said Mouse-type pokégirls were small, but you’re anything BUT...” 

The girl looked down at her chest and frowned a bit. “Like, is there somethin’ wrong with my chest?” She asked, before cupping her breasts in her hands and lifting them up. “I thought men liked big boobs.” 

Ranma blushed. “Well, yeah, I guess...” Ranma said seriously. He was trying not to look as the rat-girl hold up her breasts. “I just wasn’t expecting that is all.” 

The pokégirl blinked. “Gee, like, you’re cute when you, u’ know, blush like that,” She said, smiling at him. Grinning, she walked up to him and pressed her breasts into his chest. “You like them?” 

Blushing quite a bit, Ranma could only stare down at her boobs as he nodded is head. So what if they were clothed? That ninja gi she wore was TIGHT! He could feel her nipples and his own manhood was starting to harden in turn. 

The mouse-girl smiled at that. Yay! He liked her breasts. “So, like... You going to be my new master or sumthin’?” She asked him seriously. 

Still looking down, Ranma nodded his head. "Yeah... That is, if you want me to be.” 

The purple-furred pokégirl smiled brightly. She hadn’t had a master in a LONG time. She nodded her head and kissed his cheek a bit. “Please? Like, the only Tamings I’ve been gettin’ were from Lyds, when we tamed each other to, u’ know, keep from goin’ insane,” She said, hugging him a bit. 

Blinking, Ranma then blushed deeper at the thought of two girls getting it on. Sighing, he tentatively wrapped his arms around her. “Sure,” Ranma smiled. “The name’s Ranma. Yours?” 

“Moisha. Though you can call me, u’ know, Mo. If ya want ta’,” She said, smiling at him. “Mmmm... Firm back muscles,” She muttered and nuzzled her face against his chest. 

Ranma smiled. “Thanks,” Ranma said as own hands felt up along the Ninjanezumi’s back and a bit lower. “Hmm... Such a nice round and fleshy butt you have, Moisha,” Ranma said in all honesty. 

Moisha squeaked a little. “Really?” She asked, squeaking again as he squeezed her ass a bit tightly. 

Ranma smiled a bit. “Yep. They feel really nice,” He then moved his head to kiss her ear. “For a Dark-type pokégirl, you aren’t so bad.” 

Too bad Ranma didn’t realize the ears were a sweet spot on ALL Mouse-types. So that kiss ignited a certain flame in Moisha’s belly. 

Moisha had to wonder what that comment was all about. But before she could say anything, Ranma had kissed her ear, causing her to cry out in want. “OH!” She shuddered and moaned a bit as Ranma kissed her ear some more. 

Blinking his eyes, Ranma wondered why Moisha was loving it when he kissed her ear. “Is that her ‘turn-on’ spot?” He wondered as he gave it a few more experimental kissed. 

Crying out in pleasure, Moisha dropped to her knees and quickly undid the sash on Ranma’s pants, before pulling them and his boxers down in one go. “Oooh... So big!” She moaned as he manhood sprung free. Licking her lips, she started to kiss and lick his member. 

Groaning in pleasure, Ranma was trying to figure out when Moisha got to his dick. Groaning louder at the licks, Ranma took his shirt off as he sat back onto the bed, so that way, Moisha wouldn’t have to kneel up as high. 

Smiling a bit, Moisha opened her mouth took Ranma’s tool into her mouth and down her throat as her hands squeezed and rubbed the insides of his thighs. 

Smiling, Ranma moaned as he felt his cock go into her hot throat. “Sh-shit, Mo!” Ranma gasped, moving a hand forward to stroke her hair. “So good...” 

The Ninjanezumi smiled around Ranma’s cock. Mentally smirking as an idea came to her, she gently bit down, her teeth grazing his cock as she moved her left hand to his ball-sack to massage him there. 

His eyes widening, Ranma groaned louder and louder, arching back towards the bed. “Ah, Moishaaa...” He moaned as he felt those teeth on his cock. And when he start to feel her hand on his nut-sack, he started to spread his legs a bit to give her better access to it. 

Practically churring in delight, Moisha started to pull her head back, her teeth dragging along the skin of his member as she squeezed and rolled his balls between her fingers. Smirking a bit, she moved her right hand from Ranma’s thighs to his ass, rubbing him there for a bit. 

Feeling those buck-teeth dragged across his member just made Ranma groan in pleasure louder. “S-so good...” Ranma moaned, starting to lean back, although his upper body was propped up by his elbows. He looked down to watch the Ninjanezumi give him head as he spread his legs, allowing her as much access to his male anatomy as he could. 

Bobbing her head up and down on Ranma’s length, Moisha smiled at the sounds she was getting. He really was enjoying what she was doing to him, even with her teeth pressing down onto his rod. Practically giggling at the euphoric feel of his cock in her mouth, Moisha snaked her right index finger into Ranma’s anus while her left hand continued to massage and squeeze his ball-sack. 

Ranma was enjoying the sensations of the blowjob he was receiving. However, he was taken out of just total relaxment when he felt the finger go right into his backdoor. “Ack!” Ranma said, losing balance and falling back onto the bed completely. “What are you doing!?” 

Moisha pouted. He didn’t like this? Well, she’d fix that! So thinking, she started bobbing her head up and down faster while thrusting her finger in and out of his anus more and more while giving it a twist. 

Closing his eyes, Ranma moaned a bit louder. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t THAT bad. Hell the feel of her teeth on his cock was still GREAT! Especially as she picked up speed. 

Making some rather cute noises as she continued to suck him off, Moisha smiled as he was responding favorably to her ministrations. As she bobbed her head even faster, she started to insert a second finger into Ranma’s backdoor, before thrusting her two fingers in and out of his rosebud. 

“AH! M-Moisha!” Ranma moaned, wondering why the hell she did that... And it didn’t help matters that he was bucking his hips back, to favor the great blowjob he was getting, Ranma assured himself. 

Moisha smiled and continued her work. Closing her eyes and moaning a little, the Ninjanezumi took her left hand off of Ranma’s balls and started stroking his member, what wasn’t in her mouth, as she continued to give him head. During this time, she added a third finger to his anus, pumping them in and out as quickly as she could. 

And that did it for Ranma. “M-MOISHAAA!” Ranma shouted, having reached his peak. He came down Moisha’s throat, his seed going directly down to her stomach, as his rosebud tightened around all three fingers. 

Moisha smiled and suckled happily, not missing a drop as her left hand continued to stroke him off, prolonging his orgasm. 

Cumming a bit more, Ranma panted as he collapsed back onto the bed, his member still in the Ninjanezumi’s mouth. “M-Moisha...” Ranma groaned as he tried to catch his breath. 

Smiling, Moisha pulled her fingers out of Ranma’s ass and then pulled her head off of his member. “Like... How was it?” She asked him, grinning. 

Panting a bit, Ranma raised his head. Chuckling a little, Ranma began, “Moisha...” He chuckled again, wondering how to avoid really having to answer that. “Give me some warning next time, okay?” 

Moisha nodded. “Okay,” She said, smiling. “Want to do me now?” She asked him, grinning as she lay on her back next to him. 

Ranma grinned right back at her. “Sure. How do you want it, Moisha?” 

Moisha smiled and looked down at herself. “Heh... I’m laying on my back with my legs spread...” She trailed off, grinning at him. 

Ranma smiled. Sitting up, Ranma placed his hands at the top of her rather tight ninja-gi. His smile widened as he slowly pulled it down her body. Yep. She didn’t wear anything underneath. 

Moisha smiled as he stared at her over-endowed breasts. “Heh... Looks like someone likes what they see,” She said, smirking at him and reaching up to wipe away some, imaginary, drool 

Ranma blushed a little. “Heh. Hard not to like. They look so good.” With that said, Ranma leaned forward, his head going to her right breast so he could kiss her nipple. As he did so his hands pulled her ninja gi down to Moisha’s thighs, revealing her rather cute and violet-furred pelvis. 

Cooing in delight, Moisha ran her hands through his hair. “Mmmm... Nice tongue,” She squeaked out, smiling happily. 

Smiling, Ranma traced his kissed down Moisha’s body, to the rest of her breast, he valley between those wonderful tits, down to her abdomen, licking her belly button, and down to kissing her pubic fur. As he moved down, so did his hands move the ninja-gi down the rest of Moisha’s legs. 

The purple furred Ninjanezumi shuddered and moaned. “Oooh... Like, you’re good,” She panted out huskily. “Ooooh... Such a good tongue,” She moaned and bucked her hips up at his face. 

Ranma smiled. “Thanks,” He said before moving down to kiss her nezumi pussy as he took the gi off of her completely. He had to admit, she had a rather nice taste. 

“AAHHH!” Moisha cried out in pleasure and bucked her hips to his face. “Goooood!” She panted, moaning some more as her body thrashed lightly. 

Smiling, Ranma’s tongue delved into Moisha’s pussy as his tongue played with her folds, licking about her outer labial folds. 

The mouse-girl grunted and whimpered. Shuddering, Moisha bucked her hips up into Ranma’s face, mashing her pussy against his mouth and nose. “Like... So good. More, please?” She whimpered out, her body thrashing lightly. 

Ranma smirked. Raising his hands, Ranma played with Moisha’s breasts as he slowly began to suckle on her folds. 

The girl practically churred in pleasure. Moaning a bit, she thrashed under his ministrations heavily. “Uhh... Oh gawd! Gonna... AHH!” She cried suddenly, her pussy spasming as she came all over his face. It had been FAR too long since she had gotten any from a guy. 

Ranma blinked. Wow that was quick. Still, he wasn't one to complain and just licked about her crotch to try and clean her up, and get as much taste as he could. 

Moisha moaned as he continued to lick and suckle at her. “Yess... Been, chaw, too long... Uhhh....” She shuddered and moaned. 

Ranma smiled as he cleaned her up. “Feel better?” He asked seriously. 

Moisha nodded. “Uh huh... Thank you, for, u’ know, doin’ that,” She said, smiling at him. 

Ranma smiled back at her. “You’re so different from when I saw you fighting the other day,” Ranma’s smiled brightened as he climbed up her body. “And I’m glad.” 

Moisha blushed a bit. “Well, like, I kinda was getting’ crazy,” She shivered a bit. “Goin’ Feral ain’t no fun.” 

Ranma winced. “I guess not...” Looking down at Moisha, Ranma nudged the tip of his manhood at her folds. “Are you ready?” 

The girl nodded quite a bit and bucked her hips up. “Y-yes please.” She whimpered and moaned as she had inadvertently pushed his member into her a little bit. 

Ranma smiled at the sensations. Yeah, she wanted it. So, without further ado, Ranma plunged his manhood into the Ninjanezumi’s folds, going right to the hilt. “W-wow!” Ranma shouted. “So nice.” 

Arching her back and moaning, Moisha shuddered and squeaked a bit. “Ooooh.... So good... Like, more.” She growled out a bit and grinded her hips into his. 

Ranma smirked and ground his hips right back into Moisha’s. “Since the lady asked...” He mumbled, his hands going right back to Moisha’s breasts, pinching her nipples with his thumbs and forefingers. 

The Ninjanezumi shuddered in pleasure and placed her hands on his. “Ooooh yeah... Like... Damn... So big, such good hands,” She moaned, bucking her hips against his, trying to tell him to thrust. 

Ranma smiled and went to thrusting harder and faster into her pussy as his hands began tugging on Moisha’s nipples as well. 

Whimpering and moaning, Moisha bucked her hips against his even faster than before. “Uhh... Oooh yeah,” She moaned, feeling her soft breasts bouncing, even as Ranma was pulling on her nipples. “Feels, u’ know, AHH! GOOOD!!” She squeaked out to him, moaning loudly. 

Ranma smiled and kept up his thrusting as he played with her nipples more. If what Jetta told him was true, she’d be coming any second now. “That is if Jetta was right and Mice-types do have a low sexual tolerance,” Ranma thought seriously. 

Shuddering and moaning, Moisha looked at him, whimpering. “F-faster... Uhhh... Harder... So close,” She moaned out, gasping and groaning as he continued to plunder her pussy. She moaned even more as her inner walls started to tighten a bit as she got closer to the edge. 

Ranma nodded and kept thrusting faster and faster into Moisha’s womanhood, feeling it quiver about his manhood. “Shit... She’s bringing me with her,” Ranma though, feeling his own manhood start to twitch as he thrust. 

Thrashing under his body, Moisha cried out Ranma’s name at the top of her lungs, her body spasming as she came fast and hard. “OOOOOOH!! YEAHH!” She shuddered and sighed as she came. 

“M-MOISHAAA!” Ranma moaned loudly, totally loosing it to the nezumi. His manhood spasmed, spraying his load into the mouse-type pokégirl’s womb in thick, warm spurts. 

“AHHH!” The rat-girl cried out in pleasure as her new master came in her fast and hard. “OOOOH YEAH!” She screamed and moaned, bucking her hips against his fast and hard. 

And then it happened. As Ranma and Moisha were cumming together, an all-too familiar and quite pleasurable warm sensation overcame them, spreading through their bodies in a tingling pattern. A Bond had been form, signifying one recipient as the master and the other as the loyal pokégirl. 

Moisha shuddered and moaned, her body spasming lightly as she looked at Ranma. “Master... So good,” She smiled and sighed at him. At last, a master. Something she hadn't had in a long while now. 

Ranma smiled. He ten rolled over so that he was beside Moisha on the bed, Ranma held the rat-girl. “Feel better?” 

Nodding, she cuddled him, hugging him fiercely, almost as though she was afraid he would disappear if she let go. “Yeah...” She sighed in happiness. 

Blinking, Ranma held the Nezumi back just as tightly. “Don’t worry. It’ll be okay.” 

Smiling a bit Moisha said, “Thank you.” 

 

by Philip Weigel  
Sighing as she watched her current master vent a bit about how Sextome was such a bastard and how he was going to get ‘Genn’ back, Séance Leer’s Vixxen rolled her eyes. This guy was obviously obsessed with both this tamer and the Pokegirl that Séance had lost to the guy. Personally, the Vixxen hoped that Séance would lose to Sextome. Not that the guy wasn’t okay, it was just that he continued to go on and on and on about his lost Pokegirl and never gave his harem much of the time of day. ‘Actually,’ she thought to herself, ‘He doesn’t seem to notice me much.’ The Vixxen thought a bit angrily and sadly as she shook her head and sighed, her three tails swaying behind her. 

She sighed again and shook her head as Séance went into another tirade. Looking at the Sorceress, Séance’s Alpha, the Vixxen whispered to her. “Is he always like this?” 

Selena raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Taking a drag of a cigarette, she answered the Vixxen. “Not always. After he lost Genn awhile back, he’s been obsessive about winning her back and beating Sextome.” 

Seeing the Sorceress take another drag of her cigarette, the Vixxen grimaced. “How can you stand that stuff?” She practically gagged when the Sorceress blew a puff of smoke in her face. 

The orange-blonde Pokegirl smirked at the reddish-brown furred Vixxen. “Get used to it.” It was better than listening to her master vent, at least, in the Sorceress’s opinion. 

The Vixxen pouted, that sucked. 

(----) 

Kevin shook his head and looked at his Drow Zee. “So, how much further?” 

Penny shook her head. “Two, three days at the most.” She smiled a bit at her master. “If we push it, we can get there by early tomorrow.” 

The dark skinned trainer waved it off. “Nahh, we get there when we get there, girl. If we push it too hard, we be worn out by the time we get there.” 

The Drow Zee thought about it and nodded. If they went to hard, they wouldn’t be able to do anything to Sextome in case he was breaking the law. “You’re right, Kevin.” 

(----) 

Looking up in the tree, Ichikoo smiled a bit. “So, should we get him out now?” 

“Merrowl! Just toss me up there!” The Merrowl said to her. 

Shrugging, the Kunochi grabbed the Merrowl’s leg, spun her around a few times and then tossed the cat-girl up in the air. She smirked as a thought came to her. “Hmm… Wonder how Merrowl is going to get master down?” She asked herself. Ichikoo sweat dropped as she saw what happened next. 

Lendo’s eye’s widened as his Merrowl came up at him. “About time! Now get me down!” His head was seriously hurting from all the blood rushing to it. 

Merrowl nodded. “Merrowl! Sure thing!” She said and unsheathed her claws. 

Lendo paled as a few facts came to his mind. One, he was currently tied up near the top of a tree. Two, he didn’t have a parachute on. Three, his Merrowl had her claws out and was looking to slice something. “Hey, wait, wait! AHHH!” He screamed, as the Merrowl got close and sliced through the branches as well as the ropes of the balloon that was holding him up. 

Watching her master fall, Merrowl winced as she saw him fall down. “Ooops?” 

*CRACK*! "MY BACK!" *SHRED*! "MY SHIRT!" *KER-SNACK*! "OH MY GOD, MY LEG!" "SLAM*! *WHAM*! *BONK, BONK, BONKITY, BONK*! 

Ichikoo blinked as her master landed next to her. He never asked her to catch him, so why did she have to bother? “You okay?” She asked, somewhat concerned for him. After all, he was her master. 

Lendo groaned as Ichikoo kept prodding him with her feet. “This sucks.” He groaned and passed out. 

Ichikoo shrugged. He seemed okay to her. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Walking over to his end of the Tamer’s Arena inside the PokéCenter, Ranma sighed as he shook his head. “You know, Séance, this is starting to get annoying,” Ranma said seriously as he stared at the raven-haired Pokégirl Tamer. Ranma had at first been thrown off by the sudden increase in muscle this guy had, but Ranma knew it must have been for show. The guy didn’t move like a martial artist. If anything, he seemed blinded by a growing rage. “Kinda like Ryoga,” Ranma figured. 

Looking up, Ranma’s eyes widened. There was Genn, hanging from the center of the ceiling by a chain, a red rubber ball-gag in her mouth keeping her from saying anything. Damn that bastard Séance and his flair for the dramatic. Ranma could tell Genn was frightened beside s obviously being really uncomfortable. 

Walking through the small seating area that was for the spectators to sit and watch, the NurseJoy went over to the Announcer’s Chair and sat down. She tapped the microphone, causing a ringing to go through the speakers. “Testing, testing. One, two...” The NurseJoy spoke into the microphone. Covering her mouth and coughing, the NurseJoy said, “Welcome one and all to the Greenpeace PokéCenter Arena, with the special bout, ‘The Rack-Shasa Cup’. Today’s PokéBattle is brought to you by Buckshiny, the Bottom Buffer. Because remember, ‘if it’s that shiny, it’s gotta be a Buckshiny Bum’.” 

Ranma didn’t really listen to the NurseJoy spout sponsor dribble. He didn’t know WHY Séance wanted to make such a big production of this whole thing, bringing him to a Tamer’s Arena AND opening it to the public for viewing. 

“In the red corner,” The NurseJoy began, “A level 69 Pokégirl Tamer, weighing in at 188 lbs, Seven Gym Badges to his name, over two hundred consecutive victories and no loses. I give you that Pokégirl Tamer wonder, Ranma Sextome!” 

Ranma didn’t really listen to the cheers he got from the small audience. He was thankful the audience wasn’t large though; he wasn’t comfortable with people watching him. He could see Stryyp and Archon sitting in the audience. That alone at least gave him some small comfort. 

“And in the blue corner,” The NurseJoy started up again once the spectators had started to calm down in their cheering for Sextome. “A level 42 Pokégirl Tamer, weighing in at 204 lbs, Four Gym Badges to his credit, eighty-two victories and ONLY seven loses. I give you the Pokégirl Tamer from Vain, Séance Leer!” 

His grip on his PokéBall tightening, Séance also didn’t acknowledge the spectators. He was content to just glare daggers at the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer. He just wanted to get this PokéBattle underway. He wanted to humiliate Sextome and take back what was rightfully his! Damn it! His teacher, the Arch-Mage Ghaleon, had given Genn to HIM! That pokéwoman was his by all rights! 

After some time, the NurseJoy began to speak up again. “The rules for the Rack-Shasa cup go as follows,” The NurseJoy began with a serious voice. “Four pokégirls per Tamer. A pokégirl can be recalled, but it counts as an automatic loss for that round. No death-strikes. There is an allowance of one Healing Item use per Tamer for the match. The first person to have four of their pokégirls defeated or withdrawn is the loser.” The NurseJoy looked between the two Tamers. “Do you two agree to these rules?” 

“Yeah,” Ranma said uncertainly. He didn’t mind any of these rules, but he didn’t like how Genn was forced to hang up from the ceiling like a piece of beef. 

“Agreed!” Séance shouted without hesitation. 

“All right then!” The NurseJoy shouted. “Let’s begin! PokéBall Go!” 

Growling, Séance pointed an accusing finer at Ranma. “Today is the day your constant winning streak ends, Sextome!” Séance growled angrily, loud enough to be heard by the audience. “Today is the day I make a complete fool of you and take back what’s mine! DO YOU HEAR ME! GENN WILL BE MINE AGAIN!” 

The Rack-Shasa stared hard at her old owner with shock in her eyes. She couldn’t believe how psychotic he was becoming. At first, she thought it was great to see him again, when he came up to her Master’s room to issue a challenge. But now that she was hanging from the ceiling by shackles around her wrists, being treated as a prize, the poor Rack-Shasa didn’t know what to think. 

His eyes narrowing, Ranma frowned. So that’s what the guy’s game was. “He considers Genn his, but...” Ranma’s thoughts trailed off as he once again looked up at the poor bound and ball-gagged pokéwoman. She certainly didn’t seem happy about being with this guy. Not at all. 

Growling, Séance was getting angry at how Sextome would just ignore whatever he said. So he shouted at Ranma once more. “WELL!?” 

Frowning further, Ranma looked up at Séance with a rather hateful glare. “Someone needs to knock you and your pompous attitude down a peg or two. And I’m just the one to do it.” Taking a PokéBall off of his PokéBelt, Ranma said, “Queer, you’re going down!” 

His eyes widening considerably, Séance’s temper raised by numerous degrees if possible. Taking a deep breath, the Magic-type Pokégirl Tamer shouted at the top of his lungs, “THAT’S LEER, YOU JACKASS! NOT QUEER!!!” 

“Whatever,” Ranma said nonchalantly. As far as he was concerned, this Séance guy didn’t deserve an ounce of respect; the guy was obviously like the majority of the Tamers that Jetta had warned him about. Holding his PokéBall, Ranma threw it with a shout of, “Sheila! I Screw You!” 

With a flash of red light, Ranma watched as Sheila formed from the red haze. He felt pretty good about using Sheila for battle. Hell, she had worked out pretty well the last time against Séance and his Magic-type pokégirls. She could easily work again. 

Staring at the Shaguar, Séance chuckled menacingly. “I was hoping you’d choose that pokégirl again, Sextome,” He smirked haughtily. He then threw his PokéBall with a cry of, “Mitsuko! I Screw You!” 

Ranma blinked his eyes as a rather busty fox-like girl appeared from the beam of right light that had been Séance’s PokéBall. The vulpine-like pokégirl was wearing a rather tight white t-shirt, which did nothing to hide her figure, or perkiness, and a rather tight and short leather skirt. “What the hell?” 

Laughing, Séance shouted, “Face the wrath of my Vixxen, Sextome!” He pointed outwards in a somewhat sentai-pose. “Mitsuko! Flame Thrower!” 

Watching the fox-like pokégirl open her mouth, Ranma’s eyes widened as he saw a flame forming. “Sheila! Use Ice Wall!” 

Sheila nodding her head and raised a shield of ice from the ground, just as a blast of flame went rushing forward... 

...But it was in vain, as the onward rush of flame went right through the wall of frozen water and slammed straight into the Shaguar, sending her flying back a good distance. 

“Sheila!” Ranma shouted, watching his Shaguar fight to stand back up. 

Séance smirked; glad the wave of battle was already in his favor. “Mitsuko! Tackle!” 

Mitsuko rushed towards the downed Shaguar, intent on ramming into her. 

Ranma frowned. “Sheila! Snow Storm!” 

Raising her hands forward, Sheila let loose an ice elemental attack to try and freeze the vulpine pokégirl in her tracks. However, much to the petite titty-kitty’s horror, the Vixxen didn’t even slow down in speed and just went right on as if nothing happened. Sheila was caught and tackled to the floor by the larger pokégirl. 

“W-what!?” Ranma shouted, wondering why the heck that hadn’t done anything. 

Séance continued to laugh. “What are you, stupid? Your Shaguar is an Ice-type. She’s no match for my Fire-type!” Séance laughed a bit. “Mitsuko! Use Burning Hands.” 

Nodding her head, the Vixxen began to concentrate great warmth into her hands as she groped the small pokégirl. Sheila squirmed, kicked, and whined in pain and pleasure. 

Ranma just gawked at the sight. “Shit... She can’t fight back!” 

Smirking, Séance commanded, “Mitsuko! Up the strength of the fire in your Burning Hands!” 

As soon as Séance commanded that, Sheila screamed in pain as the Vixxen’s hands started to actually ignite in flame. Ranma growled at the sight. “Hey! Cut it out!” 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Séance smirked. “Make me. There’s no way your pathetic little Ice-type can win.” 

Ranma frowned. Damn it. That bastard was probably right. Still, no use in letting Sheila get more hurt than she already was if she couldn’t win. “Sheila!” Ranma shouted as he held up her PokéBall. “Return!” 

“B-but Master!” Sheila tried as she squirmed underneath the Vixxen, but didn’t get much more out as the beam struck her. The light then retracted back into the PokéBall, signifying Sheila was back in her containment unit. 

Mitsuko frowned a bit. Oh, darn! She knew that little titty-kitty was just starting to like it. And she never got to use any of her Sex Attacks on the little Shaguar either. Life could be SO unfair at times. 

Séance laughed a somewhat maniacal gleam came to his eyes. “Yes! The first round is MINE! You can’t win this time, Sextome!” 

“Wanna bet?” Ranma growled. His pride as a martial artist wouldn’t let him just roll over and be defeated. Too much was riding on this fight. GENN’S FREEDOM was riding on the outcome of this PokéBattle for crying out loud! 

But who? Who could Ranma use next? From his understanding, all of his pokégirls were susceptible to fire on some level. Genn wasn’t, but he couldn’t use her right now because of that bastard Séance. Jetta, while being one of his pokégirls, outright told him she was VERY susceptible to fire. Grave might hold up, but she might lose it in a mental sense once she saw Séance. “Which leaves me with the Diggers sisters,” Ranma thought. True, they weren’t exactly impervious to fire and were the most flashy of pokégirls... Well, maybe Brit was, but Ranma knew that they certainly didn’t have fire as a great weakness. “And if that fire can’t touch its target...” 

His mind made up, Ranma put Sheila’s PokéBall back on his PokéBelt and took off another one. He held it up with a cry of, “Britanny! I Screw You!” 

A beam of light shot out from the PokéBall, and low and behold, it was the spotted titty kitty... Who was staring down at her legs. “MASTER!” She cried out. “Look! Two legs! I got two again!” 

Ranma nodded his head. Last he knew, Brit had the lower body of a cheetah. Right now, she certainly looked like her old Cheetit self. “Yeah, great, Brit.” 

Snorting, Séance asked, “What the hell are you two, talking about? Get the hell on with the match already!” 

“Match?” Britanny asked as she turned her head. She frowned at seeing Séance again... True, a buffer Séance, but it looked like the same weenie bastard from before. Only this time he had a Fire-type pokégirl as well. 

“Yes, a PokéBattle!” Ranma said. “And ownership of Genn is on the line!” He added with a shout. 

“Excuse me?” Britanny asked. Seeing her master point up, she looked and saw Genn hanging there, tied up and gagged. Her eye twitched quite a bit. “That’s not right...” She mumbled as she looked back down at her opponent, a Vixxen. Frowning, Britanny said, “You’re going down!” 

Séance chuckled. “I see you’re using that Cheetit again. I have to admit, your pokégirl’s got spunk,” He started to smile in a sinister fashion. “But let’s see how well she does against fire.” Raising a hand, Séance commanded, “Mitsuko! Flame Tower!” 

Nodding her head, Mitsuko held out her hands, a large flame igniting in both of them. She then started to toss them around, creating rows of flame, which were heading straight for Britanny. 

Seeing this, Ranma shouted, “BRITANNY! ROCKET DODGE!” 

Narrowing her eyes, Britanny literally lunged forward, trying to get past the rising walls of flame as they headed towards her. Amazingly, she managed to move past the fire without touching it. Sure, she felt the heat, but she could stand it. 

Séance smirked. The Cheetit was falling into his trap. “Mitsuko! Flame Tower! Again!” 

Ranma watched as again, the Vixxen created two more walls of flame... 

...Effectively circling herself and Britanny in a ring of fire. 

“Shit!” Ranma grumbled. This bastard was really working on his strategies. 

Feeling quite smug, Séance taunted, “What’re you going to do now, Sextome? Your Cheetit is as good as stir-fry!” 

“Masterrr...” Britanny winced at the heat. She hoped Ranma gave her a command soon. 

Ranma frowned further. What could he do? This was obviously a dangerous situation. Britanny might not have been truly ‘weak’ against fire, but Ranma knew that she could still be hurt by it rather effectively. Hell, Ranma himself knew how hard it was to fight fire. Hell, Saffron had still been one of his hardest battles, and that bastard REALLY knew how to use fire to cause damage. It had taken an advanced version of the Hiryuu Shoten Ha to... 

Ranma’s eyes widen. “Britanny! Tornado Run!” 

Britanny nodded. She started running around the Vixxen in circles, coming dangerously close to the flame. 

Séance was curious by this tactic, but still felt good. “Heh. Trying to roast your Cheetit for me, Sextome? How thoughtful.” 

Ranma smirked a little. “So you think.” 

Seeing the pigtailed Tamer start to become smug, Séance wondered why the hell that was. There was no way such a tactic could work. There was no... 

Séance’s eyes went wide as he watched the circle of flame start to get literally sucked into the whirlwind the Cheetit was creating. His eyes widened further upon seeing his Vixxen get sucked into the speeding wind. “HEY!” 

Ranma smiled a bit more. “Britanny! STOP!” 

Hearing her master give her another command, Britanny came to a screeching halt, sending the flame and the Vixxen flying. 

Genn swung her body to the side, narrowly avoiding being hit by the Fire-type pokégirl who hit the ceiling harshly. Watching the Vixxen stick to the ceiling for a moment, Genn winced when she watched the Fire-type fall to the ground with the loud... 

*THUD*! 

Séance’s eye twitched erratically. His Vixxen had been beaten by that damned Cheetit. Growling, Séance held up his PokéBall. “Mitsuko! Return!” 

Sighing, Ranma watched as the Fire-type was retrieved back to her PokéBall. “So, now we’re even, Séance?” 

Growling, Séance glared hatefully at Ranma. “We’re not done yet, Sextome!” He sneered as he reached for another PokéBall. “Selena! I Screw You!” He shouted as a blast of red light shot out from the red and white metal ball. 

With the familiar blast of red light, the cigarette smoking Sorceress appeared. Smirking a little, the Selena took a deep drag of her cigarette before blowing the puff of smoke into Britanny’s face. “So you think you can take me on, little Cheetit?” 

“Think? Heck, I know!” Britanny said. She looked at her master pleadingly. 

Nodding his head, Ranma gave Britanny the command of, “Britanny! Speed Punch!” 

Smiling happily, Britanny gave the Sorceress what for. What looked like one punch was actually five, and all went straight to the Sorceress’s head before Séance could even give Selena a command. 

The raven-haired Pokégirl Tamer gawked at seeing his Alpha pokégirl out of it already. “N-no way!” 

“Yes way!” Ranma said, starting to feel a bit better. “Looks like I’m now ahead of you now.” 

His eye’s narrowing as he glared at Ranma, Séance aimed the Sorceress’s PokéBall at her and yelled, “Selena! Return!” And with that cry, the Sorceress returned to her PokéBall, rather unconscious form the Cheetit’s attack. Growling, Séance placed Selena’s PokéBall back onto his belt. He then took off the one next to it and threw it with a cry of, “MADRID! I SCREW YOU!” 

Ranma frowned as he saw the familiar pokégirl take form from the red light. That same rather evil pokégirl with the eyes on her abdomen. “Britanny, careful with that one!” 

Hearing her master’s words, Britanny nodded her head. She knew she had to be careful. 

“Let’s see how well your Cheetit can handle a directed fire attack.” Looking at his Daimon, Séance shouted, “Madrid! Flame Burst!” 

Smirking, the Daimon held her hands forward, sparks of red light gathering into her palms, creating a ball of sparkling light that grew larger and larger, becoming a ball of fire. 

“Britanny! Rocket Dodge!” Ranma shouted, although he had a feeling that that technique wouldn’t help her. A Burst attack covered way too much area if powered enough. 

Nodding her head, Britanny began running around the area, hoping she could avoid the burst of Fire-elemental energy that the Infernal-type pokégirl was going to unleash. 

With a mighty cry, the Daimon released the ball of fire. The energy blasted outward as it hit the ground near the Cheetit, creating a shock wave from the force of explosive fire. Fortunately for Britanny, she was only caught by the shockwave, which sent her tumbling for quite a distance; but nothing to take her out of the game yet. 

Narrowing his eyes as he stared at thee Cheetit, Séance commanded, “Madrid! Again!” 

Smirking, Madrid began to once again gather Fire-elemental energy in her hands, intent on creating another burst of energy. “I’m going to fry you this time, titty-kitty!” She taunted as she gathered more and more energy into her attack this time. 

Taking note of the situation, Ranma shouted, “Britanny! You’ve got to disrupt that attack! Now!” 

Cracking her knuckles, Britanny nodded. “Then may I use the Speed Punch again, Master?” She asked. She had every intention of beating that Daimon. 

“Sure!” Ranma said, giving her the okay. 

“Sweet,” Britanny chuckled a tad evilly as she rushed forward, fists flying. She hit the Daimon head-on... 

...Causing BOTH pokégirls to be enveloped in a powerful burst of fire as the Daimon lost control over all the Fire energy she had been gathering. 

“Britanny!” Ranma shouted, hoping the cat-like pokégirl was all right. He would have never forgiven himself if Britanny were hurt. 

When the smoke cleared, both Tamers could see both their pokégirls on the ground, twitching quite a bit in pain. It would have been a double KO if both had been unconscious. Instead they were both really, really hurting. 

Turning to look at the NurseJoy with the microphone, Ranma asked, “Hey! I can use ONE item on my girl, right?” 

Nodding her head, the NurseJoy answered, “That is correct!” 

“Thanks,” Ranma said as he reached into his backpack. He took out a red vial and literally threw it at Britanny. It amazed him how the thing literally exploded into a haze of red mist that enveloped the Cheetit, healing her. 

Britanny’s eyes widened as the X-Potion worked its medicinal power over her. Slowly, the slight burns and singing all over her body, the aching muscles... Her entire was all calming down as if nothing had happened. Smiling, Britanny got back onto her feet. “Thank you, Master!” 

Groaning from her spot on the ground, The Daimon rolled onto her side so she could look at her owner. “M-Master...” 

Frowning further, Séance held up the Daimon’s PokéBall. “Madrid! Return!” He called out. A red beam of light shot out from the center of the PokéBall and hit the exhausted Daimon, bringing her back to her containment unit. 

Ranma frowned. Yeah, that REALLY sucked that Séance would refuse to heal his pokégirl, but on the bright side that made things REALLY easier for Ranma. “Only one more to go,” Ranma thought. “But it can’t be that easy. Nothing ever is.” 

And indeed, Ranma’s instincts were intact. Instead of being nervous that Ranma has the lead and he was down to his last pokégirl, Séance couldn’t help but smile. “This is the end of the line for you, Sextome...” Séance chuckled as he held his fourth PokéBall. 

“Oh, now is it?” Ranma asked, sounding a lot more confident than he was feeling at the moment. At times like this he usually did feel good about himself and his abilities. Unfortunately, he couldn’t personally fight in PokéBattles. Only the pokégirls and pokéwomen were allowed to. 

“Yes it is,” Séance answered back. Holding the PokéBall tightly, Séance drew his hand back and then tossed the ball, shouting, “AVENGER! I SCREW YOU!” 

Ranma blinked his eyes as he saw the pokégirl form from the red light. A woman, blonde haired, average build, in rather tight, form-fitting red leotard that went up to encompass her face, revealing only her eyes, nose, and the area around her mouth. The ensemble was topped off with a gray-colored wide-brimmed hat with matching-colored cape, gloves, and boots. He had to admit, the pole-arm the pokégirl had was rather interesting. It wasn’t a spear or an axe-head, but something akin to a curved wedge. “And what is this?” 

Séance smirked. “My pokégirl to end all pokégirls,” His smile widened. “She is your defeat, Sextome.” 

Britanny eyed the pokégirl across from her with a rather attentive eye. That outfit left NOTHING to the imagination. But there was something else about this girl. Those eyes. Something about them just seemed to tug at the werecheetah’s mind. Something about this girl hit Britanny the wrong way... 

...Just as the opponent pokégirl’s weapon did just then. “Nice try!” Britanny spat, having evaded the first attack. “You missed me!” 

The Avenger just stayed silent, twirling the pole-arm like a bo-staff. She stopped ad held it at the ready. 

Séance smiled, deciding to test the waters first. “Avenger! Carve!” He commanded to his pokégirl, who held her bo-staff like a baseball bat and started to take a rather wide swing with it. 

Seeing the pokégirl try to take a strike at his pokégirl’s legs, Ranma shouted, “Britanny! Dodge!” 

Hearing her master’s command, Britanny literally leapt back, the blunt-instrument of trauma missing her leg. 

Ranma saw this and commanded, “Britanny! Tackle!” 

“Avenger! Parry and follow up with Slash!” 

Hearing her Master’s command, the Avenger raised her weapon up, using the middle of the staff to block the Cheetit, literally flipping her off to the side. 

Fortunately, being the Cat-type that she was, Britanny continued to do a few flips in the air, and then dismounting gently as she landed on her feet. She then followed up with a back flip, avoiding the attack from the opponent pokégirl’s weapon. 

Ranma let out a sigh of relief at seeing Britanny was okay. “That’s the way, Brit!” He cheered her on. “All you need to do is outlast her so just go for hit an run! You’re faster than her!” 

Smirking, Séance chuckled. “Yes, she’s faster than my pokégirl...” As he took something out of his pocket, he cryptically added, “But not for long.” Still smiling, Séance held up a white pill. He tossed it his pokégirl, who caught it with one hand. She then swallowed the pill without hesitation. 

Staring at the pokégirl, Ranma frowned. What the hell did Séance mean with that? And while Ranma now knew that Séance had used his one item, he couldn’t help but wonder just what the hell was that pill was. 

Ranma got his answer when a swirling aura of yellowish light shot up around the pokégirl, bathing her in an aura of yellow. 

Smirking, Séance taunted, “X Speed works wonders on making a pokégirl’s speed an agility on near-Cheetit levels, if only for a little time.” Snapping his fingers, Séance commanded, “Avenger! Slash!” 

Avenger rushed forward at incredible speed, smashing Britanny across the face with hear weapon; the heavy metal had enough force to send the Cheetit flying a good distance back. 

“Britanny!” Ranma shouted, seeing his Cheetit take quite the wallop. 

Séance chuckled, feeling MUCH better. “Avenger! Use Slash again! You have the big-breasted bitch on the run!” 

Sitting back up, Britanny spat some blood to the side as she rubbed her jaw. “Hey! I’m a pussycat! Not a bitch!” Her eyes then widened as she saw the other pokégirl come back to follow up for another attack. She rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding being hit again. Getting to her feet, she watched as the pokégirl pulled the steel wedge from out of the floor of the arena. She didn’t even want to THINK about what would have happened if she had sat there. 

Ranma frowned, getting worried for his pokégirl. “Hang in there, Brit! That item should wear off soon enough! Otherwise you’re both equal! Just hang in there?” 

Hearing that, Séance scoffed. “Equal?” He asked in a mocking tone. “You fool! She’s a Heroine! She’s far more than a mere Fighting-type...” 

Ranma frowned. “Britanny! Speed Punch!” He shouted, watching his Cheetit start rushing towards the pokégirl in red. 

Smirking, Séance finished. “She’s also a Psychic-type. Avenger! Telekinesis!” 

Britanny blanched as she was suddenly surrounded by a light blue haze and started to float; her attack effectively derailed. 

Chuckling a little, Séance commanded, “Avenger! Give that pokégirl what-for!” 

Nodding her head, the Heroine did as commanded. Looking up, the Cheetit slammed into the ceiling. Looking down, the Cheetit went falling back down, slamming into the ground. Again, she looked up, causing the Cheetit to slam into the ceiling. And then once, more, she looked down, and the Cheetit followed the gaze, slamming back down into the ground with a tremendous force. 

“BRITANNY!” Ranma shouted, staring at his Cheetit whom was down on the ground. 

Whimpering, Britanny was trying to stand up. She could barely lift her body on her hands, she just hurt so much. “Masterrrr...” She growled, forcing herself to a standing position. “Not done yet...” 

“Oh, but I think you are,” Séance chuckled darkly. Looking at his Heroine, the Magic-type Pokégirl Tamer commanded, “Avenger! Psychic!” 

When the Heroine let loose her attack, Britanny screamed in pain as her senses were overwhelmed by the onslaught of Psychic power. The area around Britanny was wavy as the ground beneath her was cracked by the force of the attack. 

“BRITANNY!!!” Ranma shouted, staring in horror, knowing he could do nothing to interfere. 

When it was over, Britanny stood there trembling. She then fell forward onto her knees, and then the rest of her body fell forward; landing face first onto the ground. 

Staring at the unconscious Cat-type pokégirl, Séance laughed. “I always wanted to see that bitch get hers! And now we’re half-way to victory!” He then laughed louder. 

Hearing Séance talk, Ranma’s eyes narrowed. That bastard used his pokégirl to mercilessly hurt Britanny. “Don’t get so cocky, Séance. I’m not through yet!” 

Séance smirked. “Oh, really?” He chuckled. “If I remember correctly, all you have are some useless Fighting-types. I on the other hand have a Psychic-type. So go on, try your luck. I’ll defeat your pokégirls easily enough!” 

Frowning at Séance’s attitude, Ranma didn’t even answer the jackass as he took Britanny’s PokéBall off of his belt and recalled her. “Britanny! Return!” And as expected, a beam of red light shot out, hitting the Cheetit and bringing her back inside of her PokéBall. 

Placing Britanny’s PokéBall back onto his PokéBelt, Ranma then took another PokéBall off of his belt. “We’ll see how good Fighting-types are,” He then tossed the PokéBall with a cry of, “Gina! I Screw You!” 

With a flash of light came the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Amazonchan. She looked back and forth between the group, trying to figure out what was going on. “Master?” She asked tentatively. 

“Yeah, Gina?” Ranma answered. 

“Is this a... PokéBattle?” She gulped. 

Nodding his head, Ranma answered, “Yes, Gina.” 

Gina winced. Crap-and-a-half. She was never that good at PokéBattles. 

Seeing the look of apprehension on Gina’s face, Ranma said, “Gina! Don’t worry! Give it your all!” He smiled. “Now, give her a Chi Blast!” 

Nodding her head, Gina turned back to face the spandex-clad pokégirl. She cupped her hands together, a crackle of energy forming. She then thrust her hands forward, firing off a white ball of chi. 

Séance smiled. “Avenger! Deflect!” He commanded. 

Nodding her head, the Avenger held up her pole-arm and started spinning it like a baton. As the Chi Blast hit it, the Avenger sent the attack flying off harmlessly into the stands. 

“Master!” Archon cried, as her owner got hit head-on, falling out of his seat. “Are you okay, Master?” 

Stryyp, for his part, just groaned. 

“HEY! Be careful!” Ranma said, looking over to the seating and hoping Stryyp was all right. He was sure Stryyp would be though. 

Feeling very confident, Séance said, “You can’t make me!” He snapped his fingers. “This blonde Amazonchan bores me already. Just finish her off, Avenger. Psychic!” 

Nodding her head, the Heroine began to gather her mental energies, powering up for one hell of a blast. 

Ranma looked at his Amazonchan and shouted, “Gina! While she’s powering up! Chi Blast! Again!” 

Hearing that command, Gina once again cupped her hands together; crackle of energy forming between her two palms. Once Gina felt she had enough energy, she then thrust her hands forward, firing off a white ball of chi... 

...But it was all for naught, as the Avenger released her mental energy in one powerful awe-inspiring wave of destruction, a huge trench being made through the ground as it headed towards the Amazonchan. Gina tried to raise her arms to block the attack, but she was still sent flying. 

“Gina!” Ranma shouted, and literally caught Gina in his arms as she landed towards him. Looking down at her, Ranma asked, “Are you okay, Gina?” 

Looking up at her Tamer, Gina sniffled. “Sorry, Master...” She whimpered. “I’m just not strong enough.” 

Seeing his pokégirl tear up, Ranma sighed. “It’s okay, Gina,” Ranma said seriously. Trying to calm the girl, he kissed her on the forehead. “We’ll discuss this later.” 

“Okay, Master,” Gina answered tentatively. Damn it. If only she had a little more endurance. 

Letting Gina down on the ground, Ranma held her PokéBall in his hand. “Gina! Return!” He said as the beam of light struck out at the Amazonchan. 

Seeing Ranma recall his pokégirl, Séance crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, feeling damn confident. “The score’s tied and my Heroine is still in top condition.” Séance smirked a bit more. “Face it, Sextome. You cannot win this time! YOU are going to lose to ME and then Genn will be mine once more!!!” Séance gloated. 

Ranma smirked a bit. “Hey, I wouldn’t bet on it if I were you.” 

“Oh?” Séance asked. “What? Besides Genn and that little worthless G-Splice you won from me, all you have is Fighting-types.” He smiled and looked up at the ceiling. “And as you can see, Genn is a little tied-up at the moment.” 

Her eye twitching, Genn looked down at her former master. Damn. She had never seen this side of him before. And she really wasn’t liking it. 

Ranma frowned. What could he use? He really did only have Fighting-types. Genn wasn’t one, but she wasn’t an option for him, especially since that bastard Séance complained to the staff at the PokéCenter and had Genn practically made into a centerpiece for the arena. And Grave wasn’t strong enough for fighting PokéBattles just yet. Heck, he really needed to up her strength a bit more. 

Sighing, Ranma looked around the arena, seeing if there was anything that could possibly help him, any terrain advantage... 

What he got was much better. He saw Archon trying to help her Tamer. 

And while most wouldn’t think much about that, Ranma remembered Archon was a Psychic-type pokégirl. And if what Séance said was true, so was this Avenger. And Ranma knew that the Megami wasn’t invincible. She was put on the ropes by a certain rat-like pokégirl the last time. 

Smiling, Ranma looked up at Séance. “It ends now, Séance,” He said as he took a Pokéball off of his PokéBelt. 

Séance smirked. “Yes. Send out your next pokégirl, so that Avenger may mow her down like a blade of grass, like she did the last two pokégirls.” 

“All right, then,” Ranma held his PokéBall up high and shouted, “Moisha! I Screw You!” The Battle-cry echoed in the arena of the Greenpeace PokéCenter as a red-light beamed out from the ball. A beam, which took the form of- 

“A Ninjanezumi!?” Séance shrieked. “When the hell did you get one of those!?” Séance thought a bit fearfully. 

Ranma nodded his head. “Yep! Say hello, to Moisha!” 

Blinking her eyes, Moisha looked back at her master, and then towards the pokégirl in the yummy-looking red spandex. “Oh, like, is this a PokéBattle?” 

“Yes, Moisha,” Ranma’s smile widened as he commanded, “Moisha, it’s time to cut that Psychic-type down to size! Dark Blade Mark II!” 

“Righty!” Moisha shouted, as she withdrew her katana. She willed the Shadow Force onto the blade, covering it in a luminescent form of black. 

Séance grit his teeth. Damn it! This could really screw things up! “Avenger! Psi-Blade Mark II!” 

Nodding her head at the command from her Tamer, the Avenger held up her pole-arm, infusing it with Psychic-energy. The pole-arm began to glow with a rather bright light, a real contrast to the Ninjanezumi’s shadow-covered sword. 

Ranma saw this and commanded, “Moisha! Slash!” 

“Avenger!” Séance shouted. “Slash!” 

Running up to the Heroine, Moisha slashed forward with her katana, only to be blocked by her opponent’s pole-arm. “That ain’t, like, gonna do against me, u’ know!” 

“We shall see,” The Heroine said, speaking for the first time since she first appeared in the PokéBattle. She jumped back and took a swipe at the Nezumi, only to have her attack block. She then had to end up blocking another attack from the Ninjanezumi. 

Seeing the two pokégirls clash with their weapons, Ranma had to wonder if they were going to be sued by LucasArts for the use of light-saber sound effects. 

Avenger grunted, trying to hold up against the Ninjanezumi as the rat-like pokégirl pressed her sword against her pole-arm. “Nnn... The Force is strong with this one.” 

“Oh yeah, we’re gonna get sued,” Ranma grumbled. 

Pressing her sword harder against the Heroine’s weapon, Moisha could feel her sword start to cut through the wood of the pole-arm. “It’s like, happening!” 

Gritting her teeth, the Heroine was trying to hold on. “Damn it!” 

Séance was starting to sweat bullets. “No! No, no, no, no-” 

The katana then sliced through the pole-arm, disrupting the psychic energy inlaid in it and slashing across the Heroine. 

“NO!!!” Séance shouted, already feeling his hold on victory slip. 

Ranma smiled. While he didn’t like seeing the other girl hurt like that, he knew he needed to win this. “Moisha! Dark Kick!” 

“Right!” Moisha shouted as she then jumped forward, her foot literally enveloped in the Shadow Force. She was able to catch the wounded Heroine off guard and literally kick her across the face. 

Séance gawked at the sight. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as his Heroine was sent flying back from the blow. He looked down as his pokégirl landed by his feet, unconscious. “NOOO!!!” 

“Winner, and still reigning Champion, Ranma Sextome!” The NurseJoy shouted, causing those in the stadium seating to cheer. Yes. All eight of them. 

Running up to his Ninjanezumi, Ranma hugged her. “You did it, Mo, you did it!” 

“Like, I did, didn’t I?” Moisha asked, feeling really good. 

 

by Ninja Kasuga of the Demonite Race  
Growling, Séance turned to leave, thoughts of double overtime vengeance already brewing in his brain. Oh yes Sextome would pay, indeed he would pay! 

”Hey Queer!” 

Séance turned only to receive a fist to the side of his face, sending him crashing to the ground hard, he skid across the ground for a moment before coming to a stop. He didn’t have long to contemplate the pain in his jaw as a pair of hands, grabbed him roughly by the collar and pulled him to eye level. “You have got a lot of fucking nerve asshole…” Ranma growled venomously. 

Grunting Séance glared back at Ranma, “what is your beef Sextome you won!” 

”YOU! You’re my beef bastard! Challenging me is one thing, but kidnapping Genn and hanging her up there like a side of meat, and then challenge me for her ownership! You have got some gall asshole! Hell I should break every bone you have for relishing in hurting my girls!” 

The Nurse Joy blinked, “wait a second you mean the Rack-Shasa Mr. Leer had me put up there is yours Sextome?” 

”No shit!” 

”Without your consent?” She asked next. 

”That’s what I just finished saying!” Ranma replied. 

”I see, well then Mr. Leer I unfortunately must report you to the authorities.” 

”What the fuck for?!” Séance demanded, with a snarl. 

The Nurse Joy simply said, “Kidnapping another Tamer’s Pokegirl is a felony. When you brought her out for the challenge I assumed she was either yours or a Pokegirl that didn’t have an owner since the challenge was for her ownership.” 

“And you can add endanger bystanders…” Stryyp stated as he walked over, a small bandage around his head, Archon by his side. 

”You alright Stryyp?” 

Stryyp nodded, “I will be. Don’t worry.” He then turned to Séance and glared, “technically when a Pokegirl’s attack goes out of bounds and hits or nearly hits spectators you’re supposed to halt the match. You did not, nor did you instruct your Pokegirl after the fact to be careful when deflecting another’s attack. Your recklessness could have gotten more people than me injured, or possibly killed someone.” 

“So now I have Pokegirl kidnapping and reckless use of Pokegirl to report in.” The Nurse Joy commented as she was imputing data into a PDA pad that was already dialing up the local authorities. “Also Mr. Leer you must pay Mr. Saotome, or give up a Pokegirl.” 

Séance felt the color drain from his features, not only did he lose but they were slapping a federal felony on him as well? Oh did this day suck! 

Dropping Séance Ranma turned to Stryyp. “Keep an eye on Queer, I’m gonna get Genn down.” 

”Right.” 

 

by Earthchild

Séance gave a silent snarl as he watched Ranma walk away. 'Damn you,' he though glaring holes into the back of the martial artist, 'this is all your fault Sextome.' Losing the battle was bad enough. But getting 2 felonies as well sucked big time. His anger was momentarily replaced by astonishment when Ranma leapt to where Genn was hanging without so much as a running start. 

As astonished as he was though, his brain functions did not stop. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the others were as distracted as he was. After all jumping like that was not something most pokegirls could do. Seeing his chance he started to slowly crawl away. He would come back for revenge another day. 

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE A$$HOLE!!" 

Séance looked over his shoulder to see a pair of boots inches from his face and rapidly descending. 

********** 

Genn was pissed. Being battled over she could handle. Being treated like a piece of meat she could handle. But this… This was too much. And so she fumed silently, as if she had a choice with that gag. As she watched the battle below her, she was getting more and more POed at her former master. 

She faintly noted Ranma jumping up to her and freeing her from her bonds. She barely felt them landing. All her vision occupied was Séance and all that occupied her mind was 'hurt bad'. She saw him trying to crawl away even as she ran and leapt into the air and started coming down on him, feet first. 

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE A$$HOLE!!" 

Her boots met his face, driving it into the ground. But that was not enough for her. 

YOU *whap* SEXLESS *grind* IMPOTENT *bend* GUTLESS *twist* SON OF A *break* EUNUCH *pile driver* I *mangle* CAN'T *rip* BELIEVE *rend* YOU *mommy* WOULD *thats going to leave a mark* DO *high heal stomp* SOMETHING *bam* LIKE THIS *squash*.... She went on for a few more minutes, punctuated each word painfully, at least for Séance and cursing up the mother of all storms. Most of the people blushed as her language degraded futher and winced with each hit landed. 

"AHEM." Genn paused to turn to the source of the voice. Moisha was innocently, holding out a baseball bat to her. 

"Thanks," was all she said before she turned back to her work. Most of her audience turned away after that. About a minute later she dropped the now broken bat and backed away, breathing hard. 

"Feeling better," asked Ranma, wincing as he heard the twisted pile of flesh that was Séance, moan. He may dislike the guy but he wouldn't wish that kind of beating on anyone.... Well maybe Kuno. 

"Yes, I'm better now master," she managed a strained smile. 

Ranma nodded, absently giving her neck a gently massage, making Genn sigh in content. "Moisha what're you doing," he asked as he saw the Ninjanezumi pawing around Séance's cloths. 

"Like, collecting your winning master. Got it," she cried triumphantly holding up a wallet, before going through it. "Like, he's only got 762 g in here. That is totally uncool. How does he like, plan to live on this? Well guess like, we get a new pokegirl. Which one will it be, Master?" 

Ranma groaned into his hands. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Blinking her eyes, Moisha was wondering why her master was groaning like that. “Master? What’s wrong?” She asked rather cutely. “It’s your right to take a pokégirl from him.” 

“That is correct, Mr. Sextome,” The NurseJoy supplied helpfully as she walked over to him. “It’s one of the rules stated for this PokéBattle when he filled out a form to use the arena earlier today. If he doesn’t have the 1,000 slc on hand, then he must give you a pokégirl if he lost.” 

Ranma sighed, “Fine, fine...” He grumbled and walked over to Séance... 

...Only to stop in his tracks. 

“Hey,” Ranma said as he turned his head to the NurseJoy. “Which PokéBall is which?” 

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the NurseJoy answered, “I’m not sure.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess you can take any one you want. It’s your right.” 

Ranma shrugged. He didn’t like having to choose at random. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen if he got that Daimon, Madrid as a pokégirl. 

Taking a look over the PokéBalls, Ranma just picked one. “Hope this isn’t a bad one,” Ranma thought seriously. He then took his PokéDex out of his backpack and scanned its bar-code. It took a moment, but it soon registered to his License. 

PokéBall 2 

Name: Mitsuko 

Level: 39 

Species: Vixxen 

Type 1: Fire 

Health: 168 

Attack: 164 

Speed: 105 

Special: 208 

“Okay, so it looks like I’ve got the Vixxen,” Ranma mumbled. 

Genn nodded her head. “Sounds like you’ve got a good one,” Genn said. “You could use a pokégirl that’s not a Fighting-type.” 

“Yeah,” Ranma agreed. After putting the PokéBall that had been Séance’s onto his PokéBelt, Ranma then turned to look back at his two pokégirls still out. “Hey, Genn, Moisha, is it all right if I return you two to your PokéBalls?” 

“Oh?” Moisha asked. “Like, why you want’a do that?” 

“Well, I’m going to put you girls through the Healing Cycle here at the PokéCenter,” He then added, “That is if you want to be healed.” 

“Sure!” Moisha said. Hey, she could have the kinks worked out of her back. She wouldn’t mind. 

Nodding her head, Genn rubbed her shoulders. “I couldn’t agree more.” Hell, the Rack-Shasa was still surprised that hanging from the ceiling by chains for all that time hadn’t dislocated her arms. 

“All right, stand still,” Ranma said. He then took the two PokéBalls off of his belt and held them up in either hand. “Genn, Moisha! Return!” 

A beam of light struck out from either PokéBall, heading towards an intended target. One beam hit Genn as the other hit Moisha. And so both girls were recalled back into their PokéBalls. 

Turning to the NurseJoy, Ranma asked her, “Can you put my girls through the Healing Cycle, please? They could really use it.” 

Nodding her head, the NurseJoy of the Greenpeace PokéCenter answered, “Sure.” She walked over to Ranma to retrieve his PokéBalls... Intentionally grinding the spike of her high-heel shoe into his crotch. 

Although he was still in an unconscious state, Séance grit his teeth. Damn, that hurt! 

Looking at the NurseJoy in thanks, Ranma nodded his head. “Thanks. I really appreciate it.” And Ranma meant it. Some of his girls took a real beating. 

“It’s no problem, Mr. Sextome,” The NurseJoy said. “It’s regulation that a NurseJoy has to help a Pokégirl Tamer...” She then looked at Séance with a frown. “Even if they are idiots.” 

(------) 

With his girls all healed up, Ranma closed the door to his room behind him as he locked it closed. Damn. What a day today had been. He really needed to relax. “But first I need to find out what the hell all this was about,” Ranma thought seriously. 

Taking a PokéBall off of his belt, Ranma held the metallic ball and called out, “Genn! I Screw You!” And as expected, he watched as abeam of red light shot out from the PokéBall, a light which took the form of a rather familiar and attractive bronze-skinned Rack-Shasa. “Hey, Genn,” Ranma stared, “How’re you feeling?” 

Stretching her arms back, Genn was trying to see if anything felt uncomfortable. She relaxed as nothing felt out of the ordinary. “I’m feeling much better, Master,” Genn answered Ranma. “Thank you for asking.” 

Nodding his head to that, Ranma walked over to the bed and sat down on it. “Genn, can we talk?” He asked as he pat the spot on the bed next to him, motioning for Genn to sit. 

Nodding her head, Genn answered, “Yes, Master.” She then walked over to the bed and sat down next to him on it. “Is something wrong, Master?” 

“Well, Genn, I’m curious,” Ranma started slowly, wondering how he should ask this. “Well, Séance was acting like a real asshole, and...” Ranma stopped figuring how to say this. “Well, what’s his problem and why does he have such a beef with me?” 

Genn sighed. “I guess it has to do with Sextome,” The Rack-Shasa answered. “Séance wasn’t always this bad...” She sighed. “In fact, he used to be pretty sweet.” 

“Oh?” Ranma asked, raising an eyebrow. “He sure as hell isn’t so sweet now.” 

“I know, Master,” Genn said seriously. “He used to be so kind and gentle.” 

At hearing that, Ranma raised his other eyebrow. “Seriously?” 

“Seriously,” Genn said truthfully. She let out a rather sad sigh. “You know, I was Séance’s first pokégirl... Or rather, his first pokéwoman.” 

“Really?” Ranma asked. 

“Yes,” The Rack-Shasa answered in an affirmative. “He was actually rather kind and shy when I first met him,” She smiled a little. “Granted, he was nowhere near as shy as you. He had no qualms about Taming whatsoever.” 

Blushing a bit, Ranma scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “Okay...” He chuckled nervously. “But that still doesn’t explain why he’s an ass now.” 

“True enough,” Genn agreed. “Well, Master, when Séance was my Tamer, I was always by his side, since he chose me to be his Alpha. We went around like a normal Tamer and his pokégirl did; fighting PokéBattles here and there, have rather wild passionate Taming sessions, and collect a few other pokégirls as well.” Genn shook her head. “I still remember when we first got Selena. I thought she was going to drive Séance into an asthmatic fit with all her smoking.” 

Nodding his head, Ranma smirked a little. “Can’t take cigarette smoke, eh?” 

“Not at all,” Genn answered. She smiled a little more. “But back then, he never had the backbone to yell at any of us or anything like that, so he let Selena continue to smoke her cancer-sticks.” 

Ranma nodded is head to that. “So...” Ranma started up again after some time thinking about what Genn has said. “What else did you guys do?” 

Genn placed a finger on her chin as she thought about it. “Well... We did tend to spend a lot of time in Vain. Séance hadn’t finished his studies back then and we continuously had to go back and forth so he could go see Ghaleon.” 

“Ghaleon?” Ranma asked. 

“Yes, Ghaleon,” Genn said. “He’s a pokégirl researcher who is one of the premier magic-users and Magic-type pokégirl trainers in all of Vain, as well as being Vain’s Gym Leader who is represented by the ‘White Dragon Wings Badge’.” Genn shook her head. “That guy used to be really obsessed with Dragon-Tamer Alex...” 

Again, Ranma raised an eyebrow. “Really? Séance’s learning from such a big-shot?” 

“Yes,” Genn answered. “At least, last I knew he was.” 

Again, a bout of silence started to fall upon Ranma and Genn. “Hey,” Ranma started again, “What happened? I mean, you said before Sextome was the one to really screw things up. So what happened?” 

Looking down, Genn let out a rather tired sigh. “Well, Master, it must have been at least a year by now. Hard to tell when you mostly get left in a PokéBall.” 

Ranma winced at that. “Sorry, Genn.” 

“Not your fault, Master,” The Rack-Shasa said seriously. “Anyway, it had been some time ago. Séance had stopped in the Petrifiedwood Forest to set up camp, since we weren’t going to make it to the city before nightfall,” Genn sighed again. “Unfortunately, Séance chose a campsite that already had an occupant using it.” 

“Let me guess,” Ranma interrupted, “Ranma Sextome.” 

“Yep,” Genn said. “Sextome was already using it. He didn’t feel like sharing the grounds, and Séance, not wanting to travel another mile to get to the next clearing, challenged Sextome to a PokéBattle for right to share the clearing.” 

Ranma winced. “Séance got his ass kicked, didn’t he?” 

“In record time, I might add,” Genn answered with a sigh. “Next I knew, when I woke-up, I had been summoned from my PokéBall inside of a camping tent, and Sextome was forcing himself upon me, since he had to Bond me.” Genn let out a depressed sigh. “Sextome had won me from Séance and I was then his property, after all. It was within his right to do such to me.” 

Shaking his head, Ranma said, “That’s awful.” 

“It was,” Genn said, starting to feel rather depressed. “I guess Séance held felt so humiliated losing to Sextome AND losing me to him, that something in Séance’s mind snapped like a brittle twig.” 

Ranma sighed as he placed his hand on the Rack-Shasa’s shoulder. “Gee, Genn... I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” 

Genn sniffled a bit. “Not your fault. How could you know?” It wasn’t his fault that Sextome had stolen her away from Séance and that Séance had turned out like that. Seeing her old master like that... Genn just couldn’t return to him until he got better... If she EVER returned to him. If it wasn’t for the fact Ranma had gotten her a collar when he bought them clothing, she might have very well been stolen instead of dragged up to the NurseJoy’s information desk so Séance could issue a challenge. 

Looking at the Rack-Shasa, Ranma sighed. Damn. Genn was really, REALLY upset. “I’m sorry, Genn... This is my fault... Because my stupid analogue took you after beating Séance in some god-forsaken PokéBattle..." 

Genn shook her head. “No! Master, it’s not your fault. You can’t control what happened here,” She sighed a bit. “It truly wasn’t your fault.” 

Ranma sighed as he sat on the bed beside Genn. Turning his head he looked at the Rack-Shasa. “Thank you for saying that...” He sighed. 

“It’s the truth,” Genn told him, scooting up so she sat closer to her master on the bed. 

Ranma sighed. “Thanks...” He looked at Genn and shivered. “Genn, I promise you I’ll do whatever I can to keep you. I just can’t let that jerk take you back, not after seeing him like this.” And Ranma meant it. Before Ranma thought that Séance was just annoying. Now he could see that guy was kookier than a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. 

Genn nodded and smiled at her master. “Yeah... He used to be so good... But now...” She sighed and hugged Ranma. “I think he went insane.” 

Hugging the Rack-Shasa back, Ranma let out a sigh. Well, that was putting it simply. “I promise to protect you, Genn.” 

Genn smiled. She already knew that. And she also knew that he could keep his promise to her. 

Looking at her smile, Ranma couldn't help but smile back. Leaning forward, he kissed Genn on the lips. 

Genn blinked, but then smiled. Moaning lightly, she was happy that her master liked her. 

Kissing her still, Ranma’s hands tentatively went to her vest. He pushed the front flaps aside, revealing her bronze-colored breasts. 

Genn blushed as Ranma did that, giving her bronze skin a slight reddish hue to it. 

Blushing, Ranma looked into Genn's eyes. “Genn...” He started softly. “May I Tame you?” 

Genn smiled at that. "Really?" She asked happily. 

Ranma nodded his head. “Yeah... Please?” 

Genn nodded. “Sure,” She then blushed a bit. “Um, Master... Could you... Um... Givemeaspanking?” She asked rather quickly, blushing heavily. 

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma was trying to decipher what that meant. When his mind caught up with the Rack-Shasa’s words, he smiled. “Sure.” 

Genn smiled. “Thank you,” She said, before rolling over onto her belly. 

Smiling, Ranma’s hands went to Genn’s hips. He pushed her leather skirt up around her waist while he pulled down her white panties to around her thighs, showing off her rear. Smiling, Ranma’s hand went to her butt and rubbed while his other hand undid his sash. “Nice...” 

Genn cooed at the feelings. “Mmmm... Good hands, Master... Do you like my butt?” She asked him, while pushing her soft, fleshy globes up into his hand. 

“Very,” Ranma admitted as he continued to feel her fleshy bronze buns. He pulled his pants and boxers down a bit to at least reveal his manhood. Heh. He had never done it with some clothing still on before. Maybe this could be kinky. 

Closing her eyes, Genn moaned as Ranma squeezed and kneaded her buns a bit more. “Ooooh... We should tame while in the shower sometime,” She moaned out. 

Ranma smiled. “That could be fun...” He said with a smile. “Maybe after this, we’ll take a shower together,” He asked as he continued to massage her butt with one hand while the other undid the wood ties of his shirt. 

Moaning and wiggling her butt, Genn nodded. “Yesss...” She hissed out. His hand on her butt felt really nice. Hmm... Maybe she should get him to give her a massage sometime? 

Once he had the wood ties undone, Ranma left his shirt open. However, he did not take it off. Instead he smirked and pushed his manhood into her pussy, while BOTH his hands went to massaging either of her butt-cheeks. 

Genn arched her back and moaned loudly. “Oooh! Master!” She moaned, grinding her hips and ass into his hips. She couldn’t believe that he was doing her with her clothing on, but then again, it added a sort of ‘eroticness’ to the act. 

Grinding his hips against her butt, Ranma smirked a little. His right hand massaging the small of her back, Ranma raised his left one. “And I believe someone asked for...” 

*WHAP*! 

“...A spanking?” Ranma finished with a grin. 

Genn moaned and bucked her hips up. “Y-YES! Spank me! Fuck me! Do me hard!” She cried out in pleasure. 

Hearing her moans, Ranma smiled. “Glad you liked.” He pulled his manhood back. He then pulled back and thrust back into Genn’s warm honeypot and... 

*WHAP*! 

Genn moaned and thrashed under her master's ministrations. “Ooooh! Yeah, just like that. M-more!” She cried out, getting more and more aroused at each moment. 

Ranma smiled. “Will do!” He then gave her as another firm slap as he pulled his manhood back and thrust right back in. “Damn. You feel so good, Genn.” 

Closing her eyes shut tight, Genn shivered and moaned at the sensations. “Oooh... Master’s so good to me!” She moaned out, bucking her hips against Ranma’s rod as he continued to thrust in and out of her pussy. “Feels so... Nice...” She hissed and moaned out. 

Hearing that Rack-Shasa say that, Ranma smiled. “Glad you think it feels nice.” He started grinding his cock back into that nice warm slit as he raised his hand high once more, giving Genn’s bronze butt another firm slap. He smiled as he watched her fleshy buns jiggle. 

Feeling that hard slap, Genn groaned, her pussy’s temperature increasing dramatically. “Oooh... M-Master... So good... Love you...” She moaned out, her body shuddering. 

Ranma smiled. Something about those words really made him feel good. “Thank you...” Ranma said honestly. “Love you too...” He then gave Genn’s ass another slap. 

And then another... 

And another... 

And another... 

The Rack-Sasha shuddered and moaned loudly. “Uhh... M-Master... Getting close.” Her master was just so good to her that she couldn't help but approach orgasm. “Love you so much,” She cooed out as he gave her ass another slap. 

Ranma smirked and grinded his cock into her folds again. “So good...” Ranma groaned happily. Smiling, he gave her butt another slap. 

After a few minutes more of this, with Genn moaning and cooing as Ranma continued to thrust in and out of her pussy while spanking her ass, Genn screamed in pleasure as she came, her pussy clamping down hard on Ranma's member, milking him for his seed. 

And that is what she got. Gritting his teeth, Ranma moaned as the Rack-Shasa got him to cum and so quickly. Placing his hands on her ass, Ranma gently massaged the Rack-Shasa as he continued to grind into her. 

Genn moaned and thrashed as she grind her hips and ass back against Ranma’s hips. “M-M-Master... So good!” She cried out happily as her pussy continued to coax Ranma for his seed. 

Finally after some time, Ranma came down form his sexual high. Smiling, he continued to massage her back. “Damn Genn... So good...” He panted as he continued to massage her back. 

Moaning a bit, Genn turned her head to face Ranma and smiled. “Really?” She asked him, cooing happily. 

Nodding his head, Ranma continued to massage her back. “Yeah,” He leaned forward and kissed her horn. “I promise to protect you, Genn.” 

Genn shuddered and moaned loudly. “Oooh... Really? Thank you,” She said, smiling and shuddering as Ranma kissed her horn. “M-Master... My horns... They’re sensitive,” She managed to stutter out as she moaned. 

Ranma smiled. “I know...” He kissed it again. “Just getting you ready for the shower...” He teased. 

Genn blushed. She couldn’t wait. “Okay,” She replied happily.


	4. Chapter 4

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Wiping a towel through his hair, Ranma let off a yawn. Man, was he feeling so relaxed now. Who knew that Genn could be such a kinky little lass in the shower? 

Feeling his hair was dried enough, Ranma threw the towel over by the bottom legs of a chair. A chair which happened to have his PokéBelt draped over it. 

“Hmm...” Ranma mumbled. “I should get to Taming one of the others,” Ranma mumbled. But which one? All of them had fought so hard, and he still had a Vixxen to Tame and Bond. 

“Let’s see...” Ranma mumbled. “Britanny was hurt and could use some loving... Sheila’s ego got bruised and she’ll be feeling down... Gina...” 

Ranma stopped, remembering how bad Gina had felt after just losing to the Heroine after one move. Walking over to his PokéBelt, he took the Amazonchan’s PokéBall off of it. Holding it, he pointed it towards the center of the room and called out, “Gina! I Screw You!” With that cry came the ever-familiar beam of red light. Light that continued to flow out in a steady stream from the PokéBall as it took a definite human form. 

Being brought back into existence, Gina blinked her eyes once, twice. She turned to see her master... 

...And cried. 

“Master!” Gina wailed, throwing herself to her hands and knees bowing. “I’m so sorry, Master! It’s all my fault! I should’ve fought better. Please don’t be mad!” Gina whimpered. 

Ranma gawked. “Woah, woah, WOAH! Gina!” Ranma shouted. “Calm yourself down and stand up, Gina.” 

Nodding her head, Gina once again apologized, “Sorry, Master. I’m a bad pokégirl.” 

Ranma shook his head. “Gina, that’s a load of bull. You know you aren’t bad.” 

Looking at Ranma curiously, Gina shook her head. “No. OI should’ve been able to take more than one hit...” She sniffled. “I’m sorry I don’t have the endurance.” 

Ranma nodded his head. Gina needed to work up her endurance, but how? “Well, when pig-boy needed to take a hit the old ghoul had him slamming into boulders,” Ranma thought seriously. “The constant hits building up his ability to take a hit...” 

And then inspiration hit. “Okay... I guess it’s time for some special training for you, Gina,” Ranma said seriously. Smiling, he told her, “We’ll have you strong enough to handle a Psychic attack yet!” 

Calming down and looking at her master seriously, Gina asked, “What kind of training?” 

Ranma smiled. “Mostly fighting training... But...” Ranma smirked a little, “It will take aspects of Taming training as well. 

“Yay!” Gina cheered. She wanted to build up her strength, and she also wanted more Taming. This was a win-win situation! 

Seeing Gina excited made Ranma smile. “Okay then. Now it’s time to begin the Taming training. Remember, this will help build up your endurance, so bare with me.” 

Gina nodded her head seriously, wanting to become stronger. “What is it?” 

Ranma smirked a little. He couldn’t believe he was going to say this. “I call it... The Bakusei SPANK-etsu!” 

Looking at her master inquisitively, Gina asked, “Huh?” 

Ranma smirked a little. “Well, Gina, By constantly spanking your fanny, you should, theoretically, build upon your endurance levels and pain tolerance.” 

Gina, for her part just continued to blink her eyes. “Really?” 

Ranma nodded his head. “Really.” 

Gina nodded a bit. “Oookay...” This was probably going to hurt a bit. Though, she had to admit, the thought of her master spanking her was arousing her. 

Ranma smiled. “Well then, you should get undressed, Gina...” He said huskily. 

Smiling a bit, Gina nodded her head and kicked off her sandals. Her hands went to her shirt and pulled it up and off of her shoulders, letting her bra-clad breasts bounce into view. Of course, Gina was wearing a very lacy and silky bra under her shirt. 

Ranma licked his lips. “Damn Gina. You still look as good as ever,” His smile widened. “And that’s with just the bra.” 

Gina smiled, though she had a rosy hue on her cheeks. “Thank you, Master,” She said. Reaching behind herself, she unclasped her bra and let the article of clothing fall forward, letting her breasts bounce free. 

Ranma smiled brightly. “Very nice.” 

Gina smiled at that. “You like these?” She asked, cupping her breasts and pushing them up a bit. Sure, she wasn’t as big as some of the other girls, but Gina DID have pride in her breasts. 

Smiling brightly, Ranma nodded his head rapidly. “Very!” He winked at her. “You have such a NICE pair, Gina.” 

At haring that, Gina smiled, a blush covering her upper body with her master’s praise. “Thank you,” She said honestly. The praise made her feel really good. 

Smiling at her, Ranma began to undo the belt of the bathrobe. He let it fall back, showing his chiseled athletic form. He wasn’t buff, but he still had GREAT muscle tone. 

Gina licked her lips and smiled. Moving her hands downward, she pulled on the sides of her tight shorts, pulling them down and revealing her silky legs underneath. She was wearing silky white panties under her shorts. Kicking the red shorts away, she smiled at Ranma, wanting his opinion of her. 

Looking the blonde Amazonchan over, Ranma smiled and nodded his head. “You have such a perfectly proportioned body, Gina.” 

Gina smiled brightly at that. “Thank you,” She said honestly. Bending over, she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, revealing her nude body to her master. 

Still looking Gina over, Ranma nodded his head. “Yep. Perfect as always!” 

Gina smiled. “Thank you.” 

Still standing, Ranma returned the favor. Kicking off his bath-slippers, he undid the cloth belt around his waist completely. He then pushed the bathrobe back, letting it fall off his body completely; his erection bobbed in its freedom. 

Gina licked her lips upon seeing her favorite piece of meat come into view. Yep, no matter how many times she saw it, she still loved seeing it. “Oooh... You’re turned on, Master,” She blushed a bit. “Should I service you?" 

Thinking about it for a moment, Ranma reluctantly shook his head. “I can wait. Right now, we need to work on your endurance,” So, sitting down, Ranma pat his lap, motioning for Gina to lay there. 

Gina nodded, a bit disappointed and lay across her master’s lap. “Okay.” She said, wiggling her supple ass at him a bit. 

Noticing Gina’s disappointment, Ranma smiled. “Don’t worry, Gina,” He said reassuringly as he brought his right hand to scratch that back of her neck. “You’ll get a nice Taming right after.” 

Gina shuddered as her master scratched her ‘sweet spot’ in just the right way. “Ooooh...” She moaned out, feeling her fluids starting to flow from his work. “R-really?” She asked. It was getting harder to think with how turned on she was getting. 

“I promise,” Ranma said. He then raised his left hand and raised it back... 

*WHAP*! 

Gina nodded and winced a bit as her ass was struck. 

*WHAP*! 

Gina winced a bit more. 

Ranma nodded. “You okay?” 

Looking up at her master, Gina nodded. “Y-yeah... Sorry,” She whimpered. “I’m such a wimp.” 

Ranma nodded and scratched the back of her neck. “Don’t worry, Gina. We’ll build you up,” He said as he raised his hand back and brought it back upon her ass. 

Gina shuddered as Ranma scratched her neck while spanking her. “Uhhh...” She whimpered, feeling aroused by what he was doing to her. 

Seeing how Gina reacted, Ranma nodded. “Hang in there, Gina,” Ranma said as he continued to spank her ass again and again. 

Closing her eyes, Gina shuddered and moaned as she felt her ass being spanked more and more. “Oooh...” She couldn’t help but raise her ass in the air a bit. 

Ranma smiled as he saw Gina raise her ass. ‘That’s it...” Ranma said gently as he continued to slap her butt-cheeks again and again. “Accept it.” 

Gina moaned and whimpered. Her fluids were flowing freely down her thighs as she bucked her hips up a little bit, hoping to get his hand on her ass more. “Sooo goooood...” She moaned out. 

Still spanking her, Ranma smiled. “You like it, huh?” 

Gina moaned. “Oooh... Uhh...” She was about to cum and she knew it. Her fluids were flowing even faster than before. “Gonna.... Uhh...” She shuddered as her master turned her ass a light red color. 

Ranma smiled. “You’re doing GREAT Gina,” He said as he brought out amaguriken-speed slapping. 

Gina cried out in shock and wonder as her ass was turned a bright red color. “OH... MY... GAWD!!” She cried out, her eyes wide open as her pussy overflowed, gushing her fluids out as she came hard. “OH YES!!!” She moaned out. 

Ranma smiled, Gina was able to take such pain and she hadn’t even realized she was being ‘hurt’. 

Shuddering, Gina came down from her high. Moaning and whimpering a bit, she just lay on Ranma’s lap. “So... Goood...” She moaned out to him. 

Ranma smiled. “You did excellent, Gina.” 

Hearing that, Gina smiled. “Thank you, Master.” 

Ranma just smiled more. “How’s your buns feeling?” 

At that question, Gina blinked her eyes and wiggled her hips a bit. True, her ass had a slight stinging sensation to it... But it wasn’t hurting as much as it should have. “Um... Hurts a little... But... Not that much.” 

Nodding his head, Ranma smiled. “Good,” He looked at Gina a tad lecherously. “Now it’s time to do it again!” Ranma’s hand went back to scratching the back of her neck, while his other hand... 

*WHAP*! 

Gina shuddered as Ranma scratched her neck. “Uhh... Master?” She moaned out, wondering why he was still spanking her. 

Ranma smiled. “Yes, Gina?” He asked, still spanking her while scratching the back of her neck. 

Gina shuddered and moaned some more. “Uhh... Why... Oooh, why are you still... AHHH! Spanking, ooh, me? AHHH!” She moaned and raised her ass up in the air again. 

Smiling, Ranma continued to massage her neck and spank her ass. “Building up your tolerance to pain,” He said seriously. “That way, you can take a lot more punishment.” 

Gina moaned and nodded. “Uhh... Ookay... AHH!!” She whimpered, her hot fluids flowing out of her pussy and onto Ranma’s lap. 

Being able to stand Gina’s hot fluids, Ranma nodded. “Your ass feels so nice,” He complimented. “And such a nice shade of red too...” He teased. 

Gina blushed and moaned some more. “Uhh... No fair... You... Ooooh... Spanky-spanker! AHHH!” She cried out as Ranma spanked her a little extra hard that time, her fluids were soaking Ranma’s lap as well as her thighs. 

Ranma smiled. He then unleashed the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken in spank for once more on her. 

Gina cried out in mixed pleasure and pain. Shuddering, she cried out Ranma’s name as her pussy overflowed once more as she came again. 

Ranma smiled and stopped spanking her once the Amazonchan finished cumming a second time. “Wow, Gina. You did REALLY well.” 

Gina blushed heavily. “OOooh... Master’s a meanie!” She mock-complained. Her ass was starting to feel a bit raw too. 

Ranma winced a little. “Sorry, Gina. His hand went down to slowly message her ass. “How about we get you a nice High Potion?” 

Gina nodded rapidly. “Yes!” 

Ranma nodded. He picked Gina up and lay her down on the stomach, face-down. He then went to his backpack and pulled out a High Potion. Opening the blue vial, he slowly dripped the contents onto her butt, and then massaged her butt once more. 

Wincing, Gina shivered as the cool liquid hit her hot ass. “Oooh... Master... Do you like my ass?” She asked him. 

Smiling, Ranma nodded. “I have to admit, you really do have a nice one.” 

Hearing that, Gina smiled cutely. “Want to tame my ass?” She asked him. 

Ranma smiled. “You devilish little vixen,” He teased. 

Smirking, Gina nodded. “Uh huh...” She then sighed. “My old master never tamed me nice. He was always beating me up while taming me...” Then there was the fact that his dick was only three inches long, but she didn’t mention that to Ranma. “But, you’re so nice to me. I’d let you tame me until I couldn’t walk if you wanted to,” She said honestly. 

Shaking his head, Ranma sighed. “Aw, Gina... You don’t have to let me Tame you any way possible...” He then smiled. “I’ll only tame you the ways YOU want me to.” 

Gina blushed prettily. “Really?” She asked him. 

Ranma nodded his head. “Really.” 

Gina smiled and rolled onto her back. Spreading her legs, she looked at him. “Can you tame me like this then?” She SO wanted to hold him close while he tamed her. Though it was probably closer to making love to her than taming her, Gina idly noted. 

Smiling at Gina, Ranma nodded his head. “Sure.” 

Gina smiled at that. “Thank you,” She said honestly, her smile being so bright that Ranma could have sworn that the room was just lit up. 

Ranma smiled back at Gina. “You smile so beautifully.” 

Gina blushed at the compliment. She sure wasn’t used of them. “Thank you.” Though, she definitely wouldn’t mind hearing more of them. 

Winking at Gina, Ranma smiled as he got between the blonde’s legs... “You want me to hug your beautiful body, don’t you?” 

Hearing Ranma ask that, Gina nodded her head rapidly. “Uh huh... Wanna feel safe in your arms,” Not to mention, she wanted to feel her breasts mashed up against his chest. 

Ranma smiled and lay atop of Gina, his body crushing hers into the bed as his manhood slid into her warm pussy. Ranma’s hands moved between Gina’s back and the bed itself so he could hug her. “You feel great,” Ranma complimented as he buried his dick in to the hilt. 

Moaning, Gina wrapped her legs around Ranma’s hips tightly. “OOooh.... So big and filling...” She moaned out, kissing Ranma on the cheek. 

Ranma smiled and began to thrust his manhood back and forth... “You’re so tight and hot, Gina...” He smiled at her. “A perfect fit.” 

Gina shuddered and hugged Ranma tighter, mashing her breasts against his chest. “R-really?” She moaned out, kissing him on the chin. 

“Really,” Ranma replied back. Leaning over, he kissed Gina passionately, his tongue practically feeling the back of her throat. 

Gina moaned as she felt her master’s tongue in her mouth. Using her own tongue, she pressed against his tongue in a duel of the mouth. She hugged him a bit tighter, her legs tightening their hold on his hips as she counter-thrust as best she could. 

Ranma moaned into the kiss as he began to buck his hips harder and faster back and forth in her inner-folds. He enjoyed the challenge she was giving him. 

Moaning a bit, Gina decided to try a little something special for her master. Concentrating a bit, she tightened the grip that her inner folds had on Ranma’s member, making it seem like he was being squeezed by a vice as she bucked her hips against his. 

His eyes widening in surprise, Ranma moaned appreciatively. “Holy shit!” He shouted suddenly. “So good, Gina!” 

Gina smiled and continued to keep her inner folds tight around his member. “Th-thank you, Master...” Not only did it give her master a better feeling, it increased her arousal and sensitivity. 

Ranma smiled. He moved one hand up to the back of her neck to scratch her there as he went to pumping back and forth as fast as he could. 

Gina thrashed and moaned as Ranma did that to her. “OH! OH GODS!! SO GOOD!” She cried out in pure pleasure, and inadvertently tightened the hold her inner folds had on Ranma’s member. "M-M-M-Master... Love you...” She whimpered out, hugging him tightly, her hardened nipples digging into the skin of his chest. 

Ranma groaned at all the sensations. He moved his head to nip her right ear gently; his hand still massaging the back of her neck. “Love you too.” 

Gina shuddered and moaned loudly. “R-really?” She asked, panting as her body was starting to become drenched in sweat. 

Ranma nodded, a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin too. “Yeah. You’re just great, Gina,” He kissed her on the lips gently for a moment. Pulling his head back, he looked into her eyes as he continued to buck his hips into hers. “Never want to lose you.” 

Gina moaned and shuddered a bit. “Uhh.... Really? Stay with me forever?” She whimpered as she felt her fluids heating up tremendously, she was about to cum and she knew it. She just hoped that her master was too. 

Ranma nodded. “Yes... You’re too special to me, Gina. You and all the girls. I can’t give any of you up,” He moved his head and kissed her ear. “Not now, or ever...” 

Gina teared up. Smiling she hugged him fiercely. “OH! THANK YOU, MASTER!” She yelled out happily. Of course... Her happiness caused a secondary effect as well... Moaning and shuddering, Gina cried out Ranma’s name as her pussy tightened even more as her fluids gushed out in earnest as she came hard. 

Tightening his hug around Gina, Ranma moaned loudly. The feel of Gina’s pussy was so exquisite, he couldn’t hold back anymore. Moaning loudly, he blew his load into the Amazonchan’s folds, filling her with the dream she so desired. 

Gina cried out happily. Her master’s seed was just so good that it was euphoric. 

Ranma groaned as he continued to thrust back and forth in Gina, in effect, prolonging both their orgasms. 

Gina shuddered as her euphoria lasted longer than expected. Especially with her master continuing to empty his seed into her wanton pussy. 

Finally, Ranma started to slow down as he came down from his orgasm. “Damn, Gina...” He smiled and kissed her cheek. “You’re wonderful.” 

Gina smiled. Turning her head, she kissed Ranma’s lips. “You’re the best master ever, Master.” 

Ranma smiled. “Well a good pokégirl deserves to be treated in kind.” 

Hearing that, Gina blushed. “I’m a good pokégirl?” She asked shyly. 

Ranma shook his head. “No.” He smiled. “You’re a GREAT pokégirl.” 

Gina blushed heavily. “Th-thank you,” She said honestly, tears falling down her face. “No one’s ever.... Said that before,” She said while smiling, tears falling down her face as she felt so happy. 

Ranma smiled back at her. Leaning his head forward, he kissed her tears away. 

Gina smiled. “Thank you,” She said, cuddling her body to his. “Did you like my breasts pressing against your chest?” She asked suddenly. 

Smiling, Ranma nodded his head. “Very! You have such perfectly proportioned breasts.” Ranma said seriously. 

Gina smiled at hearing that. “Thank you.” 

“No, thank you!” Ranma said seriously, smiling at her all the while. 

Gina nodded and cuddled her body to his. “Can we cuddle?” She asked; she SO wanted to cuddle him. 

Ranma nodded as he hugged Gina while moving to the side so he wasn’t atop her. “Sure, Gina.” 

Gina smiled and closed her eyes as she melded her body to her master’s. Placing her head in the crook of his neck, she sighed. “You’re so good to me, Master. I love you,” She said honestly. 

Hugging Gina, Ranma smiled happily. “I love you too.” 

Gina smiled and cuddled her master, her friend, her lover. It felt so good to be around him, that she could easily accept her lot in life now. 

Cuddling Gina, Ranma smiled. “Very, VERY nice...” 

“Thank you,” Gina whispered. “Thank you...” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Having gotten his shirt back on, Ranma looked down at Gina’s PokéBall in his hand. Well, she was certainly feeling much better. That was certain. “And now I better get dressed so I can talk to this new pokégirl,” Ranma thought. 

Placing Gina’s PokéBall back onto the belt, Ranma started to pull his boxers and pants back on. He didn’t want to make a bad impression and make her think he only wanted her for sex. So perhaps a little conversation beforehand would be able to calm her. 

Still... Did he want this? Did Ranma REALLY want to pick up more pokégirls? 

Sighing, Ranma held the new PokéBall in his hand. Great. A new pokégirl. Just what he needed. Sighing, he shook his head. He couldn’t blame this girl for what happened. Séance was the one using her against him. Maybe now they could get of to a better start. 

So holding the PokéBall in his hand, Ranma aimed it at the center of the room and shouted, “Mitsuko! I Screw You!" 

In a flash of red and white, a reddish-browned furred, three-tailed Vixxen popped up. Shaking her head a bit, the Vixxen looked at him. “Um, hello?” 

Ranma looked the pokégirl over. He had to admit, she really did look kind hot and rather sexy in that tight leather mini-skirt and that tight white tank top which did nothing to hide her chest. “Well, hello, Mitsuko...” Ranma coughed into his hand, and then held out his other one. “I’m Ranma.” 

Blinking, Mitsuko smiled and took his hand. “Konbanwa, Ranma,” She said, smiling at him. 

Ranma smiled a bit more. He bowed, “Hey, you know Japanese?” 

Mitsuko smiled a bit. “Hai,” She said, smiling at him. She was fluent in speaking it. Didn’t mean she could read or write worth a damn though. 

Ranma smiled. “Heh. You aren’t so bad,” He shook his head. “Look, I know you’re gonna be curious as to why you're here, but the point is...” Ranma was looking hesitant. “You remember how you were in a PokéBattle, right?” 

Mitsuko nodded. “Hai! Yeah, I know,” She said, still speaking in Japanese. “Let me guess... That jerk of a Pokégirl Tamer lost and gave me up, didn’t he?” She said. 

“Uh, yeah, sorta...” Ranma admitted as he blinked his eyes. He had to admit, her attitude towards her former Tamer surprised him. “Wow. No love lost there, huh?” 

Mitsuko frowned and shook her head. “No,” She said in Japanese still. Thankfully, Ranma was speaking in her language. She was more fluent in Japanese than other languages. “It was always... ‘With you, I’m going to get Genn back’. Or... ‘Now Sextome will lose for sure and Genn will be mine’. Bah!” She grumbled. “He just wanted Genn back, didn’t care about the rest of us.” 

Hearing that, Ranma frowned. “Yeesh, the guy sounds even more obsessed than I thought he was,” Ranma said seriously in his native tongue. 

Sighing, Mitsuko nodded. “Yeah.” She then looked down. “I’m so tired of hearing that,” She looked up at him. “Is there something wrong with me? Séance never really tamed me, just once to bond with me and then made his Alpha continue to make sure I didn’t go crazy,” She shuddered. “I don’t like smokers.” 

Shaking his head, Ranma sighed. “I swear, Mitsuko, some people shouldn’t be allowed to have pokégirls.” 

The Vixxen nodded. “Yeah,” She said, obviously depressed. 

Ranma frowned at seeing the Vixxen obviously depressed. Stepping forward, he hugged the girl from behind. “It’ll be okay. I’ll take care of ya’.” 

Mitsuko shuddered and looked at him. “Really?” She asked him seriously. Sniffling a bit, she looked at him pleadingly. “Will you love me?” She asked him seriously. 

Smiling caringly, Ranma kissed Mitsuko’s cheek. “Hey, I’m taking care of eight girls already. One more isn’t going to hurt.” 

Mitsuko blinked. “But... Wouldn’t one of us have to go into storage?” She asked a bit fearfully. She didn’t want to go back to storage, it was scary there. 

Ranma chuckled nervously. “Odd circumstance, but don’t worry. None of you are going into storage.” 

Mitsuko turned and looked at him, her eyes had a starry-look in them. “Really!?” She asked, all excited by what he said. 

Giving the Vixxen an honest smile, Ranma said, “Really.” He then kissed her cheek. “Now, if I’m not mistaken, my Alpha, a Lupina named Jetta, was telling me that Vixxens are the pokégirls with the highest libidos of all,” Ranma blushed, “And that you’ll be needing Taming every other day or at least once every three days, like Sheila.” 

Mitsuko nodded and looked down a bit. “Well... I’ve got a pretty low libido for a Vixxen. I can go four, even five days before I need to get tamed again,” She said, feeling embarrassed for saying that. Like she was giving Vixxens everywhere a bad name. 

Ranma blinked. “Are you serious?” Internally, he was relieved. He could still try to give the girls of his harem equal time for tamings. 

Again, Mitsuko nodded her head. “Hai.” She said, a little meekly. “The... Craving for taming doesn’t bother me as much as most Vixxens. When I get going, I’m as horny as a normal Vixxen, but I can wait more than three days before I start to feel it,” She said, blushing at that. 

At the explanation given, Ranma nodded his head. “Okay,” He then kissed her cheek. “Can we get you set for a few days then?” He said, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. 

Mitsuko nodded and smiled. “Sure!” 

Smiling, Ranma said, “Okay. Now, how would you like to do it?” 

Mitsuko smiled. “Well...” She said, smiling before kissing him on the lips and pushing him onto the bed. 

Blinking his eyes, Ranma smiled a little. “You want to be on top?” 

“Hai,” She said, smiling as she grabbed at the bottom of her shirt, and pulling it off, letting her furry mammaries bounce into view. Amazingly, she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

Ranma whistled at the sight. “Wow... A large D-Cup...” Ranma said in awe. Blushing he asked, “May I touch them?” 

“Hai! You are the master,” Mitsuko said in Japanese, smiling at him. 

Smiling, Ranma lifted his hands up and gently felt her rather generous breasts. He rubbed her large, furry mammaries and smiled. “Nice and soft...” 

The Vixxen churred and pressed her chest forward. “Does my new master like my breasts?” She asked him cutely. 

Nodding his head, Ranma smiled. “Yeah, they feel so nice and full...” His smile widened. “I could hold these all day.” 

Mitsuko smiled. “Really!?” She asked, all exitedly as she started to unbutton his shirt. 

“Yep!” Ranma said with a smile as he used his thumbs and forefingers to pinch her nipples. 

Mitsuko arched her back. Cooing and churring, she pressed her breasts into his hands. “Ooooh... Good hands,” She moaned out. 

Ranma smiled. “Better breasts,” He teased as he continued to play with her nipples while massaging her furry tits gently. 

Shuddering and churring, Mitsuko smiled. “Uhh... So good...” She whimpered, reaching down to hurriedly unbutton his shirt. She needed to get off and soon! 

Ranma smiled as he felt his chest revealed. “Heh. Need me to undress myself so you don’t have to wait?” 

Churring, Mitsuko leaned down a bit, her breasts pressing against his chiseled stomach as she licked and kissed his chest with her tongue. 

Moaning lightly, Ranma’s hand stroked through Mitsuko’s hair. “Mmm... Such a nice tongue...” 

Churring, Mitsuko continued to kiss and lick his chest with her Vulpine tongue. As she licked upwards a bit, her breasts dragged across his abdomen as her nipples dug into his skin lightly. 

Ranma moaned. His hands moved around to massage the small of her back in appreciation. “Feels so good...” 

Unfortunately for Ranma, he didn’t realize that Vixxens had the same ‘sweet spot’ as Lupinas. But he was about to find out! 

Her eyes opening wide, Mitsuko moaned loudly. “OOoooh.... Uhh....” She whimpered, her three tails wagging back and forth heavily as she leaned up to kiss Ranma fiercely, her tongue practically cleaning his tonsils out. If someone wanted to really get her horny, the quickest way was for someone to scratch her sweet spot. Even the smallest amount of attention there got her so worked up that she needed to get off. 

Ranma blinked his eyes as he heard Mitsuko whimpering. “Hey, you okay?” He asked, not thinking to stop scratching the small of her back. 

Shuddering, Mitsuko kissed him more, moaning and whimpering even louder as she ran her hands all over his body desperately. Her fluids started to run down her furry thighs freely. Freely, because Séance never let her wear any underwear. 

Noticing that sight, Ranma blushed. “Mitsuko? You okay?” 

The Vixxen whimpered. Her hands went to his pants. Gripping the sides, she started tugging and pulling his pants to get them down. “Uhh....” She whimpered out a bit. “Need it.” She shuddered. 

Ranma nodded. “Okay,” He said seriously as he brought his hands from the small of her back to help him pull down his own pants and boxers, his manhood springing to life. However, before Ranma could do anything else, the Vixxen had pushed him onto his back. “M-Mitsuko!?” 

Mitsuko shuddered and sighed as he took his hands off of her sweet spot. Damn it, she was just so horny that she couldn’t stop herself with what she was going to do next. Moaning, she positioned herself above Ranma’s shaft, and without any warning, plunged straight on, without taking her skirt off. “OOOOOHHH!” She cried out in pure pleasure, tears of ecstasy and relief falling down her face. “So big!” She moaned, her hot, HOT, fluids engulfing Ranma’s member as she grinded her hips into his. 

“Sh-shit!” Ranma groaned. Mistuko’s pussy was SO hot! His hands massaged her tits in thanks as he felt that sopping hot pussy around his cock. 

Bucking her hips up and down on Ranma’s tool, Mitsuko churred and moaned. “OOoooh.... So good!” She moaned in her native language of Japanese. 

Gritting his teeth, Ranma hissed in pleasure and pain. “Shit, so hot...” He groaned. Then again, Mitsuko WAS a Fire-type. 

Groaning, Mitsuko lifted her hips up, before slamming them back down. Her Vulpine body shuddered in absolute delight. Smiling a bit, she continued to buck her hips up and down as Ranma carressed and massaged her soft breasts. 

Twisting and pinching the nubs that were Mitsuko’s nipples, Ranma bucked his hips up to meet the Vixxen’s thrusts. 

“AHHH!” Mitsuko cried out in pleasure as she bucked her hips against his thrusting. “CHUUURRRR! SO GOOD!! Kuso... MORE!!!” She cried out in pleasure, her body thrashing on top of his. 

Groaning, Ranma continued to move his hips up and down. But it was getting harder and harder for him to hang on. The searing heat of that Vulpine pussy was really wearing down his resistance. “Sh-shit... Getting close...” 

Mitsuko shuddered and moaned. “Oh Kami-Sama... Uhh... Please hold on!” She whimpered and begged as she sped up her bouncing on his shaft. “Wanna cum with you, so close...” She let out a cute whimper as her tails wagged back and forth quickly, fanning his legs a bit. 

Sweating quite a bit, Ranma grit his teeth. He was trying his hardest to hold on for Mitsuko. He wanted her to get off first. 

Moaning, Mitsuko leaned forward, melding her body to Ranma’s as she continued to buck her hips up and down faster and faster. She was so close she could taste it. Whimpering a little, she kissed him on the mouth and hugged him. “K-kuso... Al... Almost...” She shuddered and moaned. “OH KAMI-SAMA!!” She cried out as she slammed her hips into his one last time, her pussy spasming and clenching Ranma’s thick rod for his seed. The Vixxen shuddered as her fluids gushed out of her pussy en-masse, drenching her skirt, thighs as well as his lap and legs. 

Ranma moaned loudly as the hot liquid cover his laps. Holding her tightly, he just buried his manhood deep into her boiling Vixxen sex. “M-MITSUKO-SAN!!!” Ranma shouted, cumming hard and fast, as his seed filled into her womb. Hell, even though his cum was still hot, the temperature of his seed was actually COOLER than the Vixxen’s pussy! 

Mitsuko shuddered, the mixture of hot and cool was really getting to her as a whirlwind of feelings came from her womb. “OOOOHHHHH!! RANMA-SAMA!!!” She cried out, hugging Ranma to her tightly. He just felt so good to her. 

And then it happened. A very calming, pleasurable euphoric effect spread through both Ranma and the Vixxen as a Bond was formed; Mitsuko understood Ranma was her new master. 

Sighing in happiness, Mitsuko blinked as she felt something else come across that bond as well. Something that she had never felt from any of her other masters. Kindness, compassion and caring. It made her tear up and smile in happiness as he took away her feelings of loneliness and inferiority. After all, even when she had other masters, they always favored other pokégirls over her. That was why she forced herself to control her libido and actually be able to hold out longer than any other Vixxen out there. 

And Ranma understood that in some simpler ways, thanks to the bond. “You... You really restrain yourself,” he said more as a fact than a question. 

The Vixxen slowly nodded her head. “Uh huh... Figured that it might help me get some attention if I didn’t beg for it like a normal, horny, cumslut Vixxen,” Mistuko said, hugging him tightly. 

Ranma hugged her tightly. “I promise you won’t have to wait as much anymore, Mitsuko-chan,” He said as he kissed the Vixxen on her muzzle. 

Mitsuko smiled and kissed him back. “Thank you,” She said honestly. “But...” She teared up a bit. “I’m so used to it that I don't have to think anymore... I can just wait it out for most of a week and not worry anymore,” Her ears flattened back a bit. “Sorry I won’t be a good Vixxen for you, Master-sama.” 

Looking at Mitsuko, Ranma smiled caringly. “Nonsense. You’ll be a GREAT Vixxen.” He then kissed her on the lips, his tongue seeking out Mitsuko’s. 

Mitsuko moaned and returned the kiss. She had never had a tamer who was nice with her before. She shuddered, remembering what the last tamer who had her before Séance did to her. “Master?” She whimpered out. “You won’t burn my fur off will you?” She pouted, that had not been fun for her to go through, being burned alive that is. 

Ranma blinked his eyes. “What? No! I would never burn your fur off!” He shuddered. “Do I even want to know why you’d ask that?” 

She sniffled a bit and hugged him tightly. “My last master before Séance was a pyro-freak. He got off when one of his girls was set on fire.” She shuddered. “I may be a Fire-type now, but I was only a Kitsune then, and all my fur was burned off.” She said, breaking off into a sob. 

Ranma frowned and hugged the poor Vixxen protectively. “I’m so, so sorry that happened,” Ranma said sadly. He stroked her hair with one hand as he held her. Damn, some of these people really shouldn’t be allowed to have pokégirls. 

Mitsuko shuddered, remembering her master. He always carried a lighter on him, as well as a small container of kerosene, all the better to start fires, he had said, just before he doused her with the stuff. Of course, she didn’t mean to mumble all that out loud either. 

Ranma stared at her horrified. “Oh, Mitsuko-chan!” 

The Vixxen shuddered and cried a bit more. “He just... He did it more than once to me... Over and over again...” She cried a bit more. “He, he finally got a Fire Stone and evolved me into a Vixxen, but...” She broke off into a sob, crying her eyes out onto Ranma’s chest. 

Ranma frowned and just held her tightly. “Mitsuko...” 

Mitsuko sniffled. “Yes?” She asked, rather feebly. 

“I promise you I won’t hurt you like that.” Ranma kissed her cheek. “And I promise I’ll make sure you get more Taming.” 

Mitsuko smiled and churred. She hadn’t felt this happy since that tamer had met his demise. “Thank you.” 

Ranma smiled. “No, thank you.” He kissed her on the cheek again. “You’re going to be a good friend, Mitsuko-chan.” Smiling, Ranma got out from underneath Mitsuko. He lifted her up and put her onto the bed, leaving her on her hands and knees. 

Looking over her shoulder, Mitsuko blinked her eyes. “Master?” 

And then Ranma himself got on his knees behind the rather developed Vixxen. “Yes, Mitsuko?” Ranma asked, pushing up her leather skirt to reveal her furry ass. 

Mitsuko churred. Oh! He was going to tame her again! Yay! “You’re going to tame me again?” She asked, blushing. “Never got tamed this quickly before,” She muttered to herself. 

Sighing, Ranma said, “I’m sorry to hear that,” He smiled and started to slide his manhood along her hot slit. “But what can I say? I try to give my girls at least two orgasms before sending them back or letting them rest.” 

Mitsuko churred and smiled. “Really?” She asked, amazed. “What staying power!” She gasped and moaned out as he slid his member along her slit. 

Smiling, Ranma’s hands grasped either of Mitsuko’s furry butt-cheeks. “Mmm... Yeah.... So good and warm,” He said as he began to slightly pulled back so the tip of his manhood was at her jaden gates. 

Whimpering a bit, Mitsuko thrust her hips down, wanting to get that meat into her again. “Please... Let me have it...” She moaned and whimpered. 

“You’ll get it!” Ranma said seriously as he then thrust in, his cock sliding along Mitsuko’s inner-folds. 

“AHHH! YESS!!” The Vixxen hissed out, moaning as her master gave her his generous tool. “So good, Master,” She moaned, thrusting her hips and ass back against him, her three tails were wagging back and forth, brushing against Ranma’s face as he pushed into her. 

Ranma chuckled. Yeah, those tails were cute and fun. His hands firmly massaging Mitsuko’s furry butt, Ranma continued to thrust back and forth in Mitsuko’s warm channel. 

Churring and shuddering as her master slid in and out of her, Mitsuko brought her right hand back underneath her to rub and squeeze Ranma’s member as it slipped in and out of her wanton pussy. “Ooooh... Master’s SO big!” She moaned out, occasionally rubbing her clit. 

Smiling, Ranma said, “Thank you,” As he continued to thrust back and forth. Smiling, he brought one hand up, and then down back onto her ass to give it a firm slap. “And you have such a wonderful ass,” He said as he then massaged both her buns gently. 

Mitsuko churred and moaned a bit more. Her right hand rubbing her clit, as well as her master’s tool and balls. “Ooooh... You like? Wanna do me there?” She asked, panting and moaning out loudly. Heck, if this kept up, she might be able to hold out for over a week! 

Ranma smirked. “Maybe later. But right now I just want to get to know the wonderful warm pussy of my new pokégirl,” He said in all seriousness as he rubbed her fleshy, furry buns. Smiling, he leaned forward so he could kiss her back. 

Mitsuko shuddered and churred. “Master’s so good!” She moaned out, reaching back a bit to squeeze Ranma’s ball-sack and massage him a bit. 

Ranma groaned. “Damn, Mitsuko... That feels nice...” He moaned. Again, the heat alone was getting him off. The feel of her hand was icing on the cake. 

Shuddering and moaning, Mitsuko bucked her hips against his sharply. “Uhh.... M-M-M-Ma-Master... OOOOHH!! Gonna... Uhh... Cum soon!” She whimpered out, her fluids starting to gush out again as she rubbed his cock and balls as he thrust in and out of her pussy. 

That was it for Ranma. Panting he thrust back and forth harder and faster. “Ah! M-M-MITSUKO-CHAN!” Ranma shouted as he buried himself into the Vixxen’s pussy, cumming so hard that Mitsuko could feel as his cooler wisps of seed just went into her womb. 

Gripping the sheets hard with her left hand, Mitsuko cried out in pure pleasure as her pussy contracted around Ranma’s member, draining his seed as he continued to cum into her pussy. “OOOH! M-M-Master!!!” She cried out, happy beyond belief. 

Groaning, Ranma continued to cum and cum and cum. “H-holy shit...” She moaned as he lay back against Mitsuko, his arms wrapping around to hug the Vixxen. “You’re incredible.” 

Mitsuko yipped a little in pleasure and smiled. “Th-thank you,” She said honestly, as a tornado of feeling washed through her womb and pussy. 

Ranma smiled. “Definitely a good girl,” He said as he kissed the back of Mitsuko’s neck. 

The Vixxen churred happily. “Master? Can we cuddle?” She asked yawning. 

Ranma smiled. “Of course we can.” He said as he began to slowly pull out of the Vixxen. He then lay down on the bed next to her, his arms once again wrapping around the red-furred vulpine cutie. 

Smiling, Mitsuko hugged him back tightly, her tails wrapping around his waist as she cuddled her body to his. She mumbled out how happy she was and how she hoped he didn’t fall down a cliff and snap his neck like her fire-starting master did. 

Sweat-dropping, Ranma smirked a little. “Don’t worry. I’m used to falling from far-up heights.” 

Mitsuko nodded her head into his chest as she started to calm down and drift off to sleep. “Master... Don’t leave me?” She asked cutely. 

Holding the Vixxen protectively, Ranma smiled. “I promsie you I won’t.” 

Mitsuko churred happily, her tails started brushing up and down her master’s body as she drifted off to sleep. “Love you,” She whispered and dozed off. 

Ranma smiled. Letting out a little yawn of his own, Ranma finally let the weariness get to him. “Yeah... Night...” Ranma mumbled before nodding off. 

Mitsuko was so happy as she fell asleep, that her tails spread apart and nearly completely covered her master’s body. In a way, she was showing her master how much she loved and cared for him. Anyone who knew anything about Vixxens would know that Mitsuko would never leave her master for anything or anyone now. 

 

by Silmarilis

Mitsuko awoke to a reality that was better than any dream in recent memory, her new tamer was a caring soul. She had finally found the rare tamer that cared, and her heart raced thinking about the night prior.

"Um, hello," was the first thing she remember saying to her new master, before he actually took the time to talk to her. Next, her tamer followed up with an extra taming after the bonding. Then, instead of just tossing her back into her pokeball, he cuddled with her. The evening made her feel important to her new master. 

Mitsuko was still a Vixxen, however, and she couldn't suppress certain urges. Her furry hands glided down the chest of her still sleeping master, "Ooh," she thought, "breakfast." Her fox-like eyes gleamed with anticipation, her loins began to burn with desire, and she bit her lower lip while reaching for her master's manhood.

Underneath the covers, in her excitement, small flashes of flame danced from her fingers...

****

"I'm so sorry, Momoko," Mr. Hanasaki stated in a sad voice, "You have become a pokegirl like your late mother." The middle-aged pokerancher's heart was breaking.

Blinking, the pokegirl with purple eyes and pink hair, twiddled with one of the yellow bows in her hair, "It's okay Daddy, we knew this might happen, but why are we going to the pokecentre?"

The pokegirl's father felt a tear sneaking to the rims of his eyes, "Momoko, you may be an uncommon pokegirl, but you are still my daughter. I can't sell my only little girl, even if she is a pokegirl." Stopping momentarily to dry his eyes with the back of his hand, he continued, "before I was a rancher, I was a tamer. I met your mother at this very pokecentre. "

The pokegirl's pink eyebrows lifted in confusion, "but, I don't understand why you couldn't just put an ad in the paper?"

A few moments of an uneasy silence passed as the two approached the doors of the pokecentre; then, Mr. Hanasaki regained his voice, "I want to see compassion, Momoko. I want to know you will be taken care of, or at least treated with respect in the healing center. If I made an advertisement, tamers would come to put on a show."

With that, Mr. Hanasaki opened the door to enter the pokecentre, and Momoko's eyes went wide...

****

"Gyaaaaah!" Ranma jumped directly to the ceiling, as the sheets filled with hot ambers tumbled to the floor. His instincts were on automatic; his eyes scanned for the danger. He only saw a Vixxen shuddering. Still, all he could say was, "Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot! Ow!"

Dropping to the ground where his now teary eyed Vixxen was nervously standing, he tried to tell her that he was okay. Instead, he only managed to hop around the room holding his injured rod repeating, "Ow!"

None of this had the desired results:   
A. His penis still hurt like a #$%@!   
B. His pokegirl was more upset than ever.

Mitsuko had realized immediately what happened, and her body quivered with the fear than her new master may be very angry with her. Her eyes teared in realizing that her fire power hurt the master she was concerned about. When her master continued dancing around the room, she realized that she might have really hurt her master.

"Master!" She exclaimed with tears streaking down her cheeks, as she ran to intercept his circular jog about the training room. Grabbing his waist and manhood, she hurried him out of the room, "We've got to get you healed master!"

Along the way to the desk, Ranma's senses finally came back to him. "I'll be okay, Mitsuko. Honest," he tried to console her even with little "owie's" being muttered with each step. 

As they approached the front desk, Mitsuko explained the situation to the attending NurseJoy, "I got excited, lost control, and hurt master here," eyeing the slightly singed man meat in her hands. Her eyes pleaded with the NurseJoy for help.

The attending NurseJoy was shocked, this pokegirl was absolutely shaken up. "That Vixxen looks old enough to know that these things happen," the NurseJoy thought in all seriousness. Nodding, she began to walk around her desk asking, "it's just a little firefox burn, why are you so upset?"

"I don't want to hurt a master who's so sweet to me!" Mitsuko stated with an almost feral urgency, ignoring the muffled cries of her master to at least allow him to have some modesty.

"Really," thought the NurseJoy, "and here I thought my hilight of the day would be helping Mr. Hanasaki find a good tamer for sweet Momoko." With that thought, she scanned the room for the other two guests to find Mr. Hanasaki gawking in her direction. Raising an eyebrow, she tilted her head to the young man that needed her... Help?

Through the various calls for medical help, Momoko's pokegirl intuition kicked in. She locked her hands on her chair trying to fight the urge to help the young tamer. Momoko fought and fought to maintain control, but her father's words about compassion seemed to eminate from the tamer and pokegirl in font of her. Then, as if on cue, the Vixxen began to babble about how nice her tamer was, and how she didn't want to see him hurting. 

Between the need to help someone in need and the words of the Vixxen, Momoko's NurseJoy genes took control. Nearly falling over her own two feet, Momoko rushed to the tamer in question.

 

Ranma, who was already mortified beyond comprehension, suddenly felt the ongoing sensation of pain subside, stop, and then replaced with a rather pleasant cooling and soothing sensation. Ranma felt himself become a little excited; then, he looked down.

A girl with pink hair, not unlike the NurseJoy walking towards him, was suckling on his manhood--right in front of everyone. He tensed to jump away, but a faint blue glow was surrounding the bits of his shaft not buried into the girls mouth. Ranma could feel the occupants gawk at him receiving a blowjob of epic proportions. Red with embarrassment, he felt odd having this happen in front of so many people. The pain, however, was completely gone. 

Ranma may have fought it, but his Vixxen was already into supporting role. He felt her furry hands grip his ass, while the pink haired pokegirl worked his stiffening member. The glow subsided, but the pink haired girl was popping his stiffened shaft in and out of her mouth that bore curls of a smile. His ears rang with a churring from his Vixxen, and Ranma's manhood felt as if it were going to be swallowed in it's entirety. The pokegirl working his shaft began to stroke his balls, and the Vixxen explored his anus with the tip of her finger. Ranma allowed his eyes to roll back into the back of his head.

Finally, Ranma's excitement peaked, as the pink haired pokegirl worked herself furiously with one hand, and him with her mouth and other hand. The hot breath of Mitsuko was on his ear, and the suction on his cock was finally too much. Ranma spent his seed into the mouth of the unknown pokegirl.

That's when it happened, Ranma felt the bonding with the pink haired pokegirl. 

Mitsuko churred happily, "An unbonded NurseJoy? Isn't that great, master? We don't have to worry about taming injuries anymore!" All four of her tails were wagging with excitement! A NurseJoy! Her master will be really pleased; well, when his eyes rolled back around!

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
The right eye of the Greenpeace PokéCenter NurseJoy twitched. Lots. 

“Oh, gods damn it,” The NurseJoy thought. She had been looking SO forward to get to know this Momoko. She had a feeling the pink-haired girl would be another NurseJoy, and that would have meant she herself would have had more free time if there were TWO NurseJoys working the Greenpeace PokéCenter instead of one. 

But now it seems that Ranma Sextome had unintentionally gotten himself another pokégirl. “Gods, if Momoko keeps sucking him off like that, she’s going to take off his foreskin,” the Greenpeace NurseJoy thought in amazement as she continued to watch the spectacle of Sextome receive a blowjob... 

...And blush as she began to realize just HOW big he really was. Holy hell, she didn’t know he had the Blood Gift of ‘Horse Hung’. 

Shaking her head, the Greenpeace NurseJoy realized she still had a larger problem. She had to keep Ranma from taking away the new NurseJoy so she could get some help around the PokéCenter for a change. 

But how could she do that? It was obvious to her that a superficial Bond had been placed over Ranma and Momoko. Superficial because they had yet to do the actual deed, yet there was sexual contact between the two. The Greenpeace NurseJoy would have to be stupid not to realize that Momoko would be inclined to want to follow Ranma around. And damn it, while the Greenpeace NurseJoy wanted that new NurseJoy working alongside her, she couldn’t deny poor Momoko the chance to be on the road with a real Tamer. 

“Damn, damn, DAMN!” The Greenpeace NurseJoy mentally cursed. There had to be something she could do with this to satisfy herself at Momoko. Damn, but it wasn’t like she could just go out there for a little bit to get some real-life experience... 

...Or could she? 

Smiling, the NurseJoy of Greenpeace walked over to the pigtailed Tamer who was still getting his pole polished by a rather enthusiastic pink-haired pokégirl. “Oh, Mr. Sextome,” the NurseJoy began sweetly. “Can I have a word with you?” 

Ranma just stood there, moaning a little. 

Blinking her eyes, the NurseJoy once again asked, “Mr. Sextome?” 

“Uh, excuse me, NurseJoy,” Mitsuko spoke up. “But I think you, might want to ask Master later. He’s enjoying the treatment this little NurseJoy is giving him to care about much else right now.” 

As if adding more weight to the Vixxen’s statement, Ranma just continued to moan a bit more, his eyes literally rolled to the back of his head. 

Her eye twitching a little bit, the NurseJoy of Greenpeace thought that perhaps she should send them back to Sextome’s Taming Room for now. No, it wasn’t uncommon for rather horny pokégirls to not be able to hold out before they could be taken to a Taming Room, but COME ON! 

(-------) 

“An internship?” Ranma asked as he stood before the Greenpeace NurseJoy’s desk. 

“Yes,” the NurseJoy answered as she nodded her head. “Because of your... Accident with your Vixxen...” 

“Sorry,” Mitsuko cut in, feeling really bad. 

Nodding her head to that, the NurseJoy repeated, “Well, considering your accident with your Vixxen, you unintentionally acted as a catalyst for Momoko there. She was going through Threshold, and it seems she would have been a NurseJoy like myself.” 

Ranma nodded his head, understanding this so far. “So, what does that have to do with me?” 

“Well, Sextome,” The NurseJoy began, cracking her knuckles to relieve pressure; all that tping was getting to her. “Usually, a NurseJoy is fated to be at a PokéCenter, helping ion the healing process of Tamers and their pokégirls. Its just part of our nature you see.” She then sighed. “However, you interrupted it.” 

Ranma blinked his eyes. Something about this NurseJoy’s tone of voice just told him he screwed up. “Er, I did?” 

“Yes, you did,” The NurseJoy answered. 

Frowning a little, Mitsuko was not going ot let this NurseJoy say ANYTHING bad about her Tamer. “Hey! It’s not Master’s fault!” Mitsuko spoke up. “It’s my fault,” She whimpered. “I was a bad pokégirl and hurt Master.” 

“Aw, Mitsuko,” Ranma groaned. Damn. He hated seeing these girls look so down. Gently wrapping his arms around her from behind, he told her, “Now come on Mitsuko, I forgive you already. Besides, it was an accident.” 

“But still, I should have had better control,” She whimpered. 

Ranma shrugged. “Can’t really say. It’s my luck. Shit happens.” 

Nodding her head, the NurseJoy said, “Yes, it seems with you shit does indeed happen,” She said with a sigh. “I’m not upset as I should be, since you’ve already done so much for Greenpeace, but you’ve got to realize you’ve disrupted the Threshold transformation of a NurseJoy.” 

Ranma nodded his head. “You mentioned that before. But just how did I disrupt it?” 

“Well, Ranma,” The NurseJoy started slowly, trying to think of how to word this so he would understand. “Normally, a pokégirl can have a Bond placed on her with a Tamer. You understand this, right?” 

“Yeah, I know,” Ranma said. He’d been making A LOT of Bonds lately. 

“Well, there are three species of pokégirls that are supposed to be near unbondable,” The NurseJoy said. “My species, the NurseJoy, then there’s the OfficerJennies, and then there’s the third species, the MaidYvettes,” The Greenpeace NurseJoy eyed Ranma critically. “You, however, managed to place a superficial Bond onto Momoko here, who is a NurseJoy.” 

“Superficial Bond?” Ranma repeated, wondering what the hell that meant. 

“Yes, Mr. Sextome,” The NurseJoy said seriously. “It is a temporary Bond that will fade with time, but it is, nonetheless, a Bond,” She said in an utmost-serious fashion. “Momoko will have gained a wanderlust from the Bond, something NurseJoys don’t have.” She then sighed. “She’ll want to travel around with a Tamer as long as her Bond is in place.” 

Ranma blinked. “Meaning I got myself a new pokégirl?” 

“Yes, for some time anyway,” The NurseJoy admitted. “Since Momoko here IS a NurseJoy, I don’t think that Bond will last forever.” She then looked serious. “However, as long as it’s there, she’s going to need to follow her instincts on it. So you’re going to have to let her follow you around until that Bond dissipates.” 

Hearing that, Ranma nodded. “Sounds fair enough, but...” Ranma scratched the back of his head. “But what about after the Bond wears off?” 

“When the Bond wears off, Momoko will want to help people more than ever,” The NurseJoy explained. “So she’ll be very likely to try and find a PokéCenter with which to try and confine herself in, as she’ll be sure to have lots of patients and people who will need help.” 

Ranma nodded. “So basically, you want me to tire her out on traveling, so she’ll get to the point where she’ll get tired of going back and forth and just want to stay in one place to help people?” 

Nodding her head, the NurseJoy answered, “In a nutshell, yes.” 

Scratching his chin, Ranma had to think about it. “Well, I don’t know. This is really-” 

“Sure!” Mitsuko interrupted again. “We’ll help!” 

“Eh?” Ranma asked, looking at his Vixxen. 

Smiling at her master, Mitsuko explained, “Don’t you see? This way we’ll have a better chance to heal all our aches and pains while on the road... At least for a little while.” 

Hearing that, Ranma nodded his head. It was true enough. “I guess we can help her out then...” 

“Thank you,” the NurseJoy said. “Just think of this as an internship for her. Momoko will brush up on her skills healing before settling down at a PokéCenter.” Smirking she added, “Come on. You know she’ll be helpful. Besides, I can set it up so she doesn’t waste a pokégirl slot on your PokéDex.” 

“Internship, huh?” Ranma asked. He shook his head. “Whatever. So we have another set of hands on the road without having to take up space...” He then smiled a little. “Actually that might not be so bad.” 

“So you’ll take her then?” The NurseJoy asked. 

“Sure!” Ranma said. Smirking a little he said, “She’ll come in handy if Mitsuko gets too ‘handy’ again.” 

Blushing a bit, Mitsuko whined, “Maaaasteeeerrr...” 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Sitting down on a bench, the Pokégirl Tamer known as Séance Leer sat within a jail-cell, awaiting his sentencing. He was in deep shit, and he knew it. If only he hadn’t been so vengeance-crazed about defeating Sextome, he would have PokéBattled the pigtailed Tamer more seriously. 

“Instead I end up hurting a spectator and not even giving a shit I was so blinded by my rage...” Séance thought as he continued to sit back on the bench, his back to a stone wall. He still couldn’t believe he didn’t give a shit about hurting someone who wasn’t a pokégirl. “But I guess with victory so close, I was blinded to anything around me BUT my goal...” Séance thought glumly. 

Sighing, Séance had to wince as he could hear yelling over in the cell next to his. Two Team Rocket members arguing about whose fault it was that they were in jail again, and without their pokégirls. 

Séance winced once more at that. He hadn’t seen his three PokéBalls after he had gotten his ass handed to him by GENN of all people, and thrown in jail. 

Grunting, the raven-haired Tamer narrowed his eyes. Genn. His Rack-Shasa. She had actually attacked him! HIM! Her one TRUE Tamer. She had gone and kicked his ass without so much as a second of hesitation. “But that shouldn’t have been possible. Genn loves me. I know she does. There’s no way she could have fallen in love with Sextome.” 

Shaking his head, Séance reasoned that Sextome MUST have done something to the poor pokéwoman to confuse her. There was no other logical explanation that she would attack him after being let down. Sure, he had TRIED to take her back, but she had that damn collar on. Challenging Sextome outright for her was the only other possible way to get her back, even if she had to have been hanging from the ceiling like a trophy for a little bit. Really, that couldn’t have bothered her. 

“Sextome,” Séance thought angrily. “I’ll never forgive you for warping my poor little pokéwoman’s mind! Even if it takes me a day, a week, a month, or even ten years, I WILL get Genn back and give you your most humiliating defeat!!!” Séance mentally vowed. 

Now, all he had to do was get out of his jail-cell. 

Blinking his eyes, Séance’s attention was brought back to his surrounding as the sound of heavy heels could be heard from the hallway outside of the cells. “I hope it’s the police with dinner. I’m starving,” Séance thought seriously. 

However, what Séance saw at the door was not a Greenpeace police officer at all, it was... 

“T-T-T-TEACHER!” Séance screamed at the sight of his educator in the ways of pokégirls, Pokégirl Researcher Professor Ghaleon. 

“Yes, it’s me,” Ghaleon said, his tone sounding rather annoyed. “Now, tell me Séance...” Ghaleon took a deep breath before screaming, “HOW THE HELL DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?” 

“Er... You see... Séance tried, wondering how the hell to explain this. 

However, Séance never got the chance as Ghaleon went right to ranting, “You stupid, STUPID boy! How could you lose again!?” 

“I’m sorry, master!” Séance cried out, practically jumping off the bench and onto his knees, bowing at the bars which were between him and Ghaleon. “The Force was too strong with that one!” 

“Fool!” Ghaleon snorted. “Don’t make me go Darth Vader on your sorry ass!” 

“But it’s the truth!” Séance wailed. “He cheated somehow, I know he did! He must have!” 

“You think he cheated?” Ghaleon asked. “From the police report, it would seem that you were the one in the wrong; just totally ignoring the rules of PokéBattle.” 

Wincing, Séance humbly admitted, “Yes, I admit it, teacher, I did get a bit too caught up in the PokéBattle to truly realize what was going on around me. I mean, I ALMOST defeated Sextome for crying out loud! I was so close!” 

Snorting in disgust, Ghaleon retorted, “Close only counts in Ponytaur Shoes.” 

Séance winced again, feeling like complete and utter shit. “I’m sorry for failing you, teacher.” 

Looking Séance over seriously, studying the bowing boy before him, Ghaleon let out a rather audible sigh, “Leer, though you probably don’t deserve this...” He hesitated for a moment. “But I still have quite a bit of influence amongst the Indigo League, thanks to my position amongst Vain’s council. I think I should be able to get you out of here and give you another shot...” 

Lifting his head a bit, Séance looked at his teacher and sponsor seriously. “You... You mean it, Professor Ghaleon?” Séance asked nervously. 

Nodding his head, Ghaleon answered, “Yes,” His eyes narrowed as he spoke, “Stand up and come closer.” 

Doing as asked, Séance walked right up to the bars of his cell. “What is it, teacher?” 

“Séance, I’m going to let you in on a secret...” He frowned. “However, what I am going to tell you does not leave us, understood?” Ghaleon said in a tone that left no room for error. 

Nodding his head, Séance said, “Yes, understood!” 

Leaning forward, Ghaleon whispered. “I want Sextome to lose so that his loss will have an impact on the success of the Tendo Ranch. Seeing their best Tamer lose to Tamer half the skill of Sextome will give them quite a bad spot of tarnish on their reputation.” 

Blinking his eyes once, twice, thrice, the raven-haired Pokégirl Tamer wasn’t sure if he had been insulted or not. So, Séance asked, “Eh?” 

Smirking a little, Ghaleon said, “You heard me.” 

Staring, Séance asked, “You still have a sore-spot against Soun Tendo, don’t you?” 

Nodding his head, Ghaleon answered, “You bet I do...” His smirk widened. “And you have to admit, you want Genn back, don’t you?” 

Séance nodded his head and answered without hesitation. “Of course!” 

“Well, there you go,” Ghaleon answered with a smile akin to a shark. “With your victory against Sextome, we both win.” 

Séance nodded. Yes. He wanted to win. But there was something about how his own teacher was taking this personally was setting him mentally off-balance. Séance knew he himself had a reason to hate Sextome... But his teacher wanted him to show-up Sextome just to get back at someone else? “That’s... That’s just not right...” Séance thought in shock. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
His eyes fluttering open for a few moments, Stryyp yawned as he sat up on the bed. He stretched his arms to the sides as he was trying to work the stiffness out of his system. Damn, did he ever sleep well... Sleeping with a Megami always had the effect on him. 

By his side, said Megami known as Archon slept on. Stryyp had to smile at the sight. She was rather cute when she was sleeping. Plus the rising and falling of her breasts as she breathed was a rather enticing spectacle as well. 

Smirking, Stryyp leaned over and kissed Archon on the nipple. “Wakey, wakey...” He mumbled before kissing her breast again. 

Her eyes wincing a little as the sensations forced her to awaken, Archon opened her eyes slowly as a smile was spreading across her features. “Morning, Master...” She cooed out happily. “I take it you’re feeling better from yesterday?” She asked him. 

Stopping his nipple-kissing for a moment, Stryyp raised his head to look at the Megami. “Yes, yes I am. And it’s all thanks to you,” He said softly as he went back to kissing her nipples. 

Smiling as her master continued to kiss her nipples, Archon couldn’t help but coo in delight. “I did good, Master?” 

“You did,” Stryyp said between kisses. 

As her master continued to worship her furry breasts, a rather mischievous smile blossomed on Archon’s face. “Good enough to earn myself another taming?” 

A more lustful smiling appearing on Stryyp’s face, he told Archon, “Oh, I think so...” He then leaned forward more to suck on her nipple, hard! 

Moaning a bit louder, Archon thrust her chest up towards her master’s face. Yes, this was a good start to the morning... 

... 

...Or was it afternoon? 

(------) 

“Reverse Crescent Kick!” Gar shouted the command to his Herokapoeraa. 

The pokéwoman with the black hair that had a streak of white in it did as told and did a kick that looked like a cross between a roundhouse and a hell-stomp, hitting an A-Bra that had teleported behind her square in the jaw, rendering the Psychic-type unconscious. 

Nodding his head, Gar said, “Good job, Ayane.” 

The Tamer with long blue-hair gawked. “I-impossible! There’s no way a Fighting-type can defeat a Psychic-type pokégirl!” 

Snorting in disgust, Gar said, “Fool. It’s not just about elements, but a pokégirl’s strength as well.” He smiled a little. “You have an A-Bra, an obviously weak one at that. Heck, I’m willing to bet she’s only level 20, at best...” He smirked a little. “My Herokapoeraa is well above level 60...” 

The Tamer frowned as he pulled out another PokéBall “You’re wrong! Elements are what it’s all about! Pom Pom! I Screw you!” 

In a flash of red light, there stood a golden-haired Ka-D-Bra... 

...Who soon got knocked right off of her feet. 

“Ayane! Flying Kick!” Gar commanded quickly. 

Crouching down a bit, Ayane literally sprang forward in mid-air, heading right towards the blonde Psychic-type with all her might. The Ka-D-Bra was hit right in the face and stumbled quite a bit. 

Not giving the other Tamer’s pokégirl a chance to recover, Gar commanded, “Finish her off, Ayane! Chi Blast!” 

Nodding her head, Ayane began to cup her hands as she concentrated her internal energies to the fore. A glowing ball of white energy began to form between the palms of the Herokapoeraa’s hands. She then thrust her hands forward, releasing the ball of collected chi right at the Psychic-type pokégirl. 

The K-D-Bra didn’t have time to scream as she was hit by the powerful Fighting-type technique. It hit her with so much force that not only did it knock the already injured pokégirl right off of her feet, but sent her flying into a tree as well, rendering her unconscious. 

Seeing the other Tamer near the point of pissing his pants, Gar smirked. “If taking out this jerk is easy, Sextome will be a piece of cake,” The freckled redhead thought. “And then I’ll free my sister from his evil clutches.” 

(------) 

Continuing to walk about the beaten path , Kevin ‘Ass’ Koss muttered, “Two more days. Just two more days until we get to Greenpeace...” 

Nodding her head as she walked beside him, the Drow Zee smiled a little. “And then all this mess will be over and done with so we can get back to Viridick, correct?” 

Nodding his head in answer to the Drow Zee’s words, Kevin said, “You got that right, Penny.” 

Smiling a little, Penny said, “Yay! I was correct!” Smirking a little, the Drow Zee began to walk in time with her Tamer, practically gluing herself to his side. “Did I earn myself a Taming?” 

Chuckling a little, Kevin gave Penny a look. “You know, if I keep Taming you, we’re never going to get to Greenpeace.” 

Smiling a little playfully, Penny smiled and pressed herself against Kevin. “And is there anything wrong with that, Master?” 

Nodding his head, Kevin told her, “As much as I love Taming you, and you know I do, you’ve got to realize I’ve got a job to do.” 

Pouting a little, Penny said, “Phooey.” 

Nodding his head, Kevin smirked. “Well Penny, ‘phooey’ or not, I’ve got a job to do for the Shadow League. I’ve got to find this Sextome character and get back to my original mission back in Viridick pronto!” 

Penny nodded her head in agreement. While she didn’t want to admit it, she knew her master had a point. “Well, can we at least make one more pit-stop before we reach Greenpeace, please?” 

Thinking about it for a moment as he continued to walk, Kevin admitted with a smirk, “Maybe,” His face then took on a serious look once more. “But right now, we do have to make some good time. No telling how much longer Sextome will stay in Greenpeace. Hell, for all we know, he might’ve already moved onto greener pastures to find more new pokégirls or better PokéBattles.” 

“Okay...” Penny relented with a pout. It was true. She had been slowing him down with Taming sessions, but damn it! She loved her master like no one else! “Hopefully after we take care of that Sextome jerk, master will give me a rather thorough taming,” The Drow Zee thought gleefully. 

Noticing the smile on his Drow Zee’s face, Kevin couldn’t help but wonder what brought that on, but he had the feeling it had to do with him, Penny, and lots and lots of sex. “I get the feeling I won’t be feeling anything below the waist for a long, long while,” Kevin thought in annoyance. Ah well. He really did love Penny, so it wasn’t so bad. He just had a job to do was all, and OTHER pokégirls to take care of as well. 

(------) 

There walked a man... A lonely man draped in red that hid the castor he carried on him, that was making his way along the unbeaten path. What most would call suicide, this man did in stride, just so he wouldn’t have to come face-to-face with other people for awhile. 

Besides the red coat, cloak and others red-colored rags, the spikey blonde-hair could be seen rather easily against the browns and greens of the forest. 

Some would call this man a worse threat than Team Rocket and the Limbec Pirates combined... 

Others would call him one of the single-greatest Pokégirl Tamers of all time, on par with the first Tamer, Icarod Mathers... 

A few would call him one of the greatest Gym Leader of ANY League. 

All would agree he had the worst luck and could and would bring property damage to any area and make Insurance prices go up sky-high. 

And he was coming... 

To Greenpeace. 

 

by Philip Weigel  
Sitting in his room, Ranma sighed as he knew he had to tell his girls about Momoko sometime soon. Though, he wasn't sure how they'd react to having yet another girl following them. Even if it was just temporary. He shook his head, even though he had to tell the girls about her, there was something he needed to take care of first. He didn't get to it last night and he knew that it had to be taken care of sooner or later. Ranma nodded and looked at the Pokeball in his hand. 'Yeah, she needs some reassurance.' He thought seriously. Holding up the Pokeball, he called out the Pokegirl's name. "Sheila, I screw you." He called out and smiled as a red and white beam of energy shot out from the opened Pokeball and when the light dissipated, there stood his uber-cute Shaguar. Ranma frowned as he saw Sheila standing there depressed. "Sheila?" He asked, getting off the bed and walking up to her. "Something wrong?" 

The short Shaguar sniffled once, then once more, before shuddering and nearly tackling her master in a hug as she started to cry into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She wailed into his shoulder, feeling terrible. 

Ranma blinked at the glomp, but instinctively wrapped his arms around the girl. "Sheila? What's wrong, cutie?" He asked, rubbing her back. Though, he had a pretty good idea considering how Gina reacted when he let her out of her ball yesterday. 

Sheila sniffled into his shoulder and continued to cry. "I'm a bad girl. I couldn't even fight off one of Seance's girls." Her ears flattened back and in a meek voice she added, "Please don't punish me." 

The pigtailed martial artist/tamer shook his head. He wasn't going to punish her. He was about to say something when he caught something that Sheila was crying out. "I'm such a pathetic girl. I'm surprised that you want to stay with me. You deserve someone better than me." Ranma gaped in surprise as Sheila continued to cry like that. Something in his mind came back to him. Something about what Gina, or was it Jetta? Bah! One of them said something about a Pokegirl expecting some sort of punishment when they did badly in either battle or a taming. Well, Gina and Mitsuko both had expected some sort of punishment when they did wrong, he guessed that Sheila did as well. 

Tightening his hug, Ranma whispered to her. "Sheila? Sheila, listen to me." He said and smiled as she stopped shivering and only held him. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" He asked, and frowned as she only nodded. Ranma was about to say something more to her, when a thought came to his mind. Sheila was afraid she was to be punished? Well, maybe he could punish her and get rid of her fear at the same time. "Sheila?" 

"Yes?" The furred Pokegirl sniffled. 

"You ticklish?" He asked her, smiling. 

Sheila blinked. Tentatively, she nodded her head. "Uh huh. Very." She admitted. 

Ranma smiled. Using his left hand he poked her on the right side, just below the armpit and smiled as she squirmed. "Oh really?" He asked and pushed Sheila onto the bed, before crawling over her. Using both hands, he started to tickle the short Shaguar all about her sides. 

"Hee hee, ha ha, m, m, master, ha ha! I'm ticklish!" Sheila said as her body squirmed and thrashed under her master's ticklish ministrations. 

Ranma smiled and tickled her continuously, even as she twisted her body to get out of the way he was following her, making the girl laugh so hard that tears were falling out of her eyes. 

After awhile more of this, Sheila, thrashing from the tickling and laughing so hard that she was barely getting any air in her, spoke up. "Master, ha ha ha ha, please, hee hee hee, stop, hahahahahahaha!" She asked as her master tickled her. 

Nodding, Ranma did that. He quit moving his hands on her sides and moved so that he was sitting back from her. "Feeling better?" He asked. 

Wrapping her arms about herself, Sheila giggled a little more, before taking a few deep breaths. She nodded, a crazy grin on her face as she tried to control her breathing. She didn't exactly trust herself to speak; otherwise she would probably break out laughing again. 

Ranma smiled and picked Sheila up off the bed. Moving her so that Sheila was sitting in his lap, her legs out to his right side, Ranma hugged her. Laying his head on the top of hers, he spoke up. "So, you feeling better?" He asked, his left hand massaging her stomach while his right hand rubbed her lower back. 

"Uh huh. Thank you." She said, smiling and cuddling up to him. She was so happy that he didn't punish her, but rather was nice and tickled her. It was something she kept from most people. She didn't want many people to know that she was ticklish. If they did, there went her days as a fighter for her master. All her opponents needed to know was that she was ticklish and all they'd have to do was get close enough to tickle her and she'd be out of the fight. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Still sitting atop the bed, Ranma smiled a bit as he continued to hug Sheila. Winking his eye at the petite Shaguar, Ranma asked, “So, Sheila?” 

“Hmm?” Sheila asked, nuzzling her head into the crook of her Tamer’s neck. 

Smirking a little, Ranma asked, “How would you like a Taming?” 

Smiling widely, Sheila nodded her head. She had done bad, and her master STILL wanted to Tame her? He must have been the very best Tamer, EVER! “Yes, Master!” 

Smirking a bit more at his petite pokégirl, Ranma asked, “And would you like Grave to be out too?” 

Purring huskily, Sheila answered, “YES!” 

Nodding his head at Sheila’s enthusiasm, Ranma picked Sheila off his lap and sat her down on the bed as he stood up. Walking over to his PokéBelt, he looked through the metallic balls before taking one off. He then Tossing a PokéBall up and down in his hand, Ranma smiled. “Grave! I Screw You!” 

In a flash of red and white, the uber-cute pokégirl appeared. A mini-G-Splice of Cheetit and Witch heritage. “Master!” She called out loudly. 

Looking at Grave, Ranma smiled. “Hey, cutie!” 

Looking Grave over, Sheila smirked a bit. Walking over to the G-Splice, she then pulled the mini-Cheetit into a hug and kissed her fiercely. She purred as Grave eagerly returned the kiss. 

Ranma smiled at the sight. Shaking his head, Ranma then coughed into his hand to get their attention. “You know, there’s something I’d like to tell you two.” 

The two pouted and broke the kiss. Turning to their master, they smiled at him. “Yes, Master?” Grave asked, hugging Sheila tightly. 

Ranma smiled. “I got a new friend who you two might like to meet,” Ranma said as he held up a PokéBall. After all, he wanted to help introduce this girl to the Harem in a calm fashion, so best to have her meet a few girls at a time rather than everyone at once. 

The two blinked. Sheila spoke up. “Um, who is it, Master?” 

“Mew?” Grave nodded. 

Smiling, Ranma tossed the PokéBall with a shout of, “Mitsuko! I Screw You!” 

When the PokéBall landed, there was an audible ‘pop’ and a flash of red light appear. That light soon took form of a veritable four-tailed Vixxen. Mitsuko yawned a little as she stretched. She had apparently been sleeping. 

The two cute titty-kitty pokégirls blinked as a reddish-brown, four-tailed Vixxen appeared in front of them. 

Ranma smiled. “Hey, Mitsuko! Meet Sheila and Grave! Sheila and Grave, meet Mitsuko!” 

The two cute pokégirls waved at the larger Vixxen a bit uncertainly. 

However... 

Grave blinked as she got a good look at Mitsuko. Her eyes widened and she gasped a bit. Turning to Sheila, who looked a little confused, Grave whispered something in her ear. The short Shaguar’s eyes widened and looked at Grave. “Really?” The mini-Cheetit nodded. 

Turning to Mitsuko, Sheila smiled. 

Mitsuko blinked as she saw the two girls whispering. She then noticed Sheila smile at her. “Something wrong?” 

Sheila shook her head and the two uber-cutie kitties walked up to Mitsuko, before hugging her tightly. 

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the Vixxen smiled. “Ooooh, you’re both SO adorable!” She churred as she wrapped either arm around the two petite titty-kitty pokégirls. 

Ranma just smiled. “Hmm... Girls?” 

Sheila and Grave looked at him, mewing a bit, while Mitsuko looked over at her master. Blinking her eyes, Sheila asked, “Master? What’s wrong?” 

Blushing a bit, Ranma asked, “If it’s all right... Can I get a ‘show’ of fire and ice?” He asked, blushing even more. 

Grave mewed her confusion too. Then smiled and looked at Sheila. “Go ahead.” 

Blinking her eyes, Mitsuko smirked a little lustfully. 

The Shaguar blushed a bit. “You sure, Master?” She asked as Grave stepped away from them and walked over to Ranma. 

Ranma nodded. “I’m sure.” 

Smirking, Mitsuko’s hands went to the top of Sheila’s one-piece. The Vixxen then pulled down the tight blue spandex. 

Sheila eeped a bit and blushed heavily, even though the thought was turning her on. “I’m weak to fire, though,” She admitted as Mitsuko rubbed her petite breasts. 

“I know,” Mitsuko said. “And I just love Ice-types.” She nipped gently on Sheila’s ear as her hands twisted either of Sheila’s nipples. 

Sheila moaned and purred. “Well... If you like it...” She said, smiling back and hugging the taller Vixxen in a reverse-embrace. 

Churring, Mitsuko brought her hands down to feel Sheila’s smaller body. Her black-furred hands tightened around the waistband of Sheila’s panties and slowly pulled them down. 

Sheila shivered and moaned. “M-Mistuko...” She suddenly whimpered. “Be gentle.” 

Smiling, Mitsuko quickly picked Sheila up in her arms, surprising the Shaguar. “Mine!” She teased as she licked Sheila’s belly, especially sticking her tongue into Sheila’s navel. 

Sheila eeped as she was lifted up. “Ooooh!” She moaned as Mitsuko licked and nuzzled her belly. “M-Mitsuko... Yess...” She sighed and moaned out. 

Her hands roaming about the Shaguar, the Vixxen smiled happily and began to gently nip all about Sheila’s belly. 

Sheila shuddered and moaned as Mitsuko did that. Purring, her tail wagged back and forth in happiness while Mitsuko played with her small and petite body. 

Smiling, Mitsuko carried Sheila to the center of the room. She then let the Shaguar down before undressing herself. 

Sheila moaned. “Mew!” She nodded in approval as Mitsuko stripped quickly, revealing her naked body to the petite Shaguar. 

Turning back to Sheila, Mitsuko smirked widely. She then literally tackled the Shaguar, pinning her to the ground. “Mine!” She repeated as she nipped Sheila’s nipples. 

Moaning and purring, Sheila ran her hands through Mitsuko’s fur as the Vixxen nibbled and played with her body. “Mew!” She said excitedly, her tail wagging back and forth. 

Mitsuko smiled. Using her ‘Burning Hand’ Technique to warm up her hand, Mitsuko slowly brought that warm hand down to Sheila's slit. 

The Shaguar shuddered and moaned loudly. “Uhh... Ooooh!” She moaned as a maddening tingling was left all over her body by the hot hands of the Vixxen. “M-Mitsuko... AHH!” She cried and shuddered, her pussy spasming as the Vixxen caressed it a bit. 

Mitsuko churred. “Feel good?” 

The Shaguar nodded and whimpered. “Please...” She gasped. “Don’t stop...” She begged and bucked her hips up a bit more. 

Churring, the Vixxen continued to rub the Shguar’s slit, wanting to bring the cute and rather petite titty-kitty to orgasm. 

Sheila moaned and shuddered. “Ooooh... M-Mitsuko, AH! Wha-uhh, what about you?” She asked, her last word broken off into a moan as she quickly approached orgasm. 

Churring, Mitsuko stuck a finger into Sheila’s fold. “I’m a rare case for Vixxen. Self-controlled,” She smiled and stuck two very warm fingers into Sheila’s pussy. “So I’m here to help you get off.” 

Sheila cried out in pleasure and shuddered. “M-MITSUKO!!” She cried out in pleasure, her body spasming and her pussy tightening around the Vixxen’s VERY warm fingers. The penetration was all she needed to get off. “So, good!” 

Smiling, Mitsuko replied, “And we’re not done yet,” Slowly, she then leaned forward, biting Sheila’s nipple as she began to move her two fingers in Sheila’s pussy back and forth, while her free hand felt up Sheila. 

Yowling in pleasure, Sheila bucked her hips upwards as Mitsuko continued to pleasure her. 

On the sidelines, Ranma at on the bed in his boxers, watching all this. “Wow... Isn’t this good, Grave?” 

Sitting next to him, the mini-Cheetit nodded. “Uh-huh,” She mumbled, feeling incredibly turned on at the sight of her harem sister/lover being worked over like that. 

Smirking, Ranma noticed Grave squirming. “You really like watching that much, huh?” He asked as he slid a hand down Grave’s shorts and waistband of her panties, using his hand to cup her firry ass while a finger teased her rosebud. 

“Mew!” Grave smiled and looked at Ranma. “Oooh... Master... Will you tame me?” She asked cutely. 

Withdrawing his hand, Ranma smiled. “Sure thing, cutie.” 

Grave smiled. “Mew!” She said, all excited at the prospect. 

Smiling, Ranma watched Grave, awaiting the little kitty to undress. 

Smiling, Grave grabbed her shirt and pulled it off of her, letting her petite breasts bounce into view. She then quickly grabbed her pants and pulled them and her panties down in one go, revealing her cute and nude frame to him. 

Whistling appreciatively, Ranma smirked at the G-Splice. “So cute.” 

Grave smiled at her master. “Mew? You like?” She asked, blushing lightly at his comment. 

Ranma smirked. Pulling down his boxers, he showed off his erection to the pokégirl. “This answer your question?” 

Grave purred cutely. Smiling, she crawled up to Ranma and started licking and kissing his shaft. While she did that, her left hand stroked his member while her right hand squeezed and kneaded his balls. 

Moaning appreciatively, Ranma stroked her hair gently with his hand. “You sure you want to pay attention to this?” Ranma asked teasingly. “You’re missing a great show.” 

Grave mewed. “Sowwy. Just wanted you to feel good,” She said in a really cute voice. 

“I appreciate that,” Ranma said seriously. He then grabbed Grave by her shoulders and lifted her up so she was standing. Smiling, he then kissed her a moment before asking, “Want to watch while I take you form behind?” 

Grave mewed and nodded. “Uh huh!” She said excitedly. “You going to tame me like we tamed the first time?” She asked cutely. 

Ranma smiled. “If that’s what you wish.” He smirked as he turned Grave around, his hands going between her legs. 

Grave moaned and mewed at that. “So good, Master... Mew!” She exclaimed, bucking her hips into his fingers. 

Ranma smiled. His fingers teased her slit a little more before moving down to grab onto her inner-thighs. Getting a good grip, Ranma surprised the mini-Cheetit as he just lifted her up his body, spreading her legs apart as he did so to make sure he could balance her back and keep her feet from touching the ground. 

Grave mewed cutely and blushed, being spread eagle as she was. Looking down, the mini-Cheetit purred as she saw her master’s generous shaft pointing straight up at her, as if detecting her pussy and wanting to fill it. “Mew! Master’s so big!” She moaned appreciatively. 

Nodding his head, Ranma slowly lowered her down onto the shaft. “That it issss...” He hissed when the head of his manhood touched her warm and moist slit. “And you’re so tight...” He groaned as he lowered her down further onto it, filling her insides. 

Grunting and moaning a bit, Grave wrapped her arms around Ranma’s neck as he lowered her further onto him. “MEW!” She exclaimed, all excited by what she was feeling. Smiling, Grave wiggled her furry butt against Ranma’s abdomen. 

Moaning a little, Ranma’s hands gripped at her inner-thighs. “So nice and tight...” He groaned as he grinded his cock up into her tight folds. 

Grave mewed more and reached down with a hand to rub her master’s shaft with a flat palm as he continued to slide into her. “Mew! So big! Master’s so filling!” 

Smiling, Ranma kissed Grave’s neck. “Glad you like, Grave,” He said as he grinded into her hips harder, appreciative of how she felt his manhood, and also very appreciative of the sight of Mitsuko thrusting two fingers back and forth in Sheila’s slit. 

Glad her master liked her, Grave’s tail wrapped around Ranma’s waist. Looking at her lover, Grave blushed as she saw Mitsuko inserting a third finger into the Shagaur’s slit. 

Kissing her neck, Ranma smirked a little at Grave. “Such a nice tail. You like this?” He asked as he grinded into her a little more. 

Grave groaned in pleasure. “Mew! Master’s shaft is so filling! Mew!” She then blushed. “And... Seeing Sheila like that...” She trailed off, purring loudly as Mitsuko started to insert a finger into Sheila's anus. 

“I know, it’s so kinky, isn’t it?” Ranma asked as he began to lift Grave up his shaft. “And I’m sure you’ll like this too,” He said as he then brought her down onto his shaft again, filling her insides. 

Grave moaned and thrashed on Ranma’s member. “MEW! More!” She moaned, hugging Ranma’s neck tightly and turning to kiss him. She just felt so vulnerable with her body on display like this. She feverently hoped her master would play with her breasts, they were just so sensitive. 

Still, Ranma could only play with her inner-thighs as he held her up. And he did so with gusto. Smiling he continued to lift her up and down on his cock with a decent speed. He smiled and nipped her ear. “My little beautiful pokégirl,” He smiled. “You know, Sheila and Mitsuko can see you as easily as you see them...” 

Grave blushed and mewed. Looking at them, she smiled and moaned as Mitsuko continued to play with Sheila, but watched Grave get her brains banged out. Sheila would be watching, but her eyes were closed as she thrashed and moaned under the Vixxen’s assault. 

Ranma smiled. “You like it, don’t you?” He teased as he nipped at her neck. His hands gripped at her inner-thighs tightly as he began to move her up and down on his shaft quickly. 

Grave moaned and turned her head to kiss Ranma. “Y-yes...” She whimpered out. She just loved the feel of his shaft moving in and out of her little pussy. “Oooh... So good to me, Master,” She moaned and sighed as he pussy started to quiver as she approached the edge. 

Ranma smiled and kissed Grave’s cheek as he started moving her up and down faster and faster. 

Grave shuddered and moaned. “Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew! MEW!!” She cried out, her inner walls spasmed and her juices exploded out of her slit as she came hard. “MEW!” She cried out loudly, cumming her brains out. 

Gritting his teeth, Ranma moaned as he felt Grave’s pussy tighten around his cock. “G-Grave!” Ranma choked out as he came, his cock twitching and them spasming as he blew wad after wad of thick and warm semen into her womb. 

The mini-Cheetit purred as her master filled her up in all the right ways. God, what she wouldn’t have given to have him as her master to begin with. At least she would have been spared a lot of pain in her life. 

Ranma smiled and ground his cock into her pussy. “You like, Grave?” He asked in a whisper as he kissed her ear. 

Grave mewed and nodded. “Uh huh...” She said cutely. “Master’s so good to me!” 

Ranma smirked. He then lifted Grave up and off of his manhood. Turning her, he gently lay her down onto the bed. “Hmm... Does a certain little kitty want more?” 

Grave mewed and raised her hips up, her tail going up into the air. “Uh huh... Little kitten loves Master’s big, thick cock in her!” She moaned out. 

Looking at the sight, Ranma smiled and got onto the bed as well. On his knees behind the mini-Cheetit, Ranma grabbed the base of her tail tightly. “Now what should I do with this little titty kitty?” He asked in a teasing manner. 

Grave mewed and moaned. “Oooh... Anyway you want to, Master,” She said, wiggling her hips lightly, giving her master a free erotic show. 

Smiling, Ranma said, “How about this?” He then pulled on the base of her tail bringing her back towards him as he started to push his slick manhood past her anal rim. 

Grave gasped and moaned. “OOOH!” She shuddered and moaned, being penetrated in her ass for the very first time. Because of the way she looked, her last two tamers barely tamed her at all, and those few times had been in her pussy. So it was no surprise that she went a bit rigid as Ranma slid into her. 

Ranma grit his teeth. “Damn. S-so tight!” He groaned as he tried to push in as best he could. That little G-Splice was just VERY tight! 

Gritting her teeth, Grave shuddered and clutched the bed tightly. It was starting to hurt, but she didn’t dare tell her master, he might get upset with her, and she didn’t want that. 

Once he was half-way in, Ranma pulled back. He then thrust forward with all his strength, actually getting in to the hilt. “S-shit! SO damn tight...” Ranma growled as he stayed in there. 

“AHH!” Grave cried out, literally, as she fought back some tears. “Hu... Hurts...” She whimpered out. 

Ranma stopped. “Grave?" He asked tentatively. “Grave, are you all right?” Ranma asked, starting to pull out. 

Grave shuddered and whimpered. “Never... Got tamed there before,” She said pitifully. 

Sighing, Ranma shook his head. “If you want, I’ll pull out and just tame your pussy,” Ranma said in all seriousness. 

Grave shook her head. “No... Please... Just... Let me get used to it, Master? Mew?” She asked cutely. 

Ranma nodded. “Okay,” He said as he pushed back all the way in, tentatively grinding his cock into her ass. 

The mini-Cheetit purred a bit. “Thank you,” She said, her voice full of passion. 

Hearing her say that, Ranma realizing she as beginning to enjoy it. “You like it?” He asked tentatively. 

Grave mewed and nodded. Flexing her ass a bit, she tightened her ass’s grip on Ranma's member. 

Ranma smiled at the sensations. "Very nice.” Smiling more, Ranma gave her ass an appreciative slap. 

Grave moaned and shuddered. “M-Master?” She asked, mewing as Ranma slapped her ass again. 

“Do you like it?” Ranma asked, giving the G-Splice another slap on the ass as he ground his cock into her rosebud. 

Grave grunted and closed her eyes. “Yess... But... Mew! Master, I’m part Cheetit... My breasts are really sensitive... Can you... Mew!” She trailed off, moaning as Ranma continued to grind his hips into her ass. 

Ranma smiled. “Say no more,” He said as he pulled out. Rolling Grave onto her back, he smiled and thrust back into her anus, however, as he did he leaned forward to grab her nice furry breasts. 

Grave purred loudly, causing her body to vibrate. “MEW! MEW!! MEW!!!” She exclaimed happily as her tail went up to wrap around Ranma’s waist again. 

Smiling, Ranma used his thumbs and forefingers to pinch her nipples as he thrust back and forth in her ass. 

Rowling a bit, Grave’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she thrashed and purred under her master’s ministrations. “MEW!” 

Smiling, Ranma started to pull as he twisted Grave’s nipples. His thrusting in her ass picked up quite a bit of speed as he went back and forth. 

Grave thrashed almost violently under her master. “MEW!!” She cried out, her pussy juices splashing out and coating her hips, thighs, the crack of her ass and her master’s tool, before they splashed onto the bed. “MEW!” 

Ranma gripped Grave’s tits harder. That did it for him. Closing his eyes, he moaned as he ground his hips into her ass while blowing his load. 

Crying in pleasure, Grave shuddered as her ass tightened to the point where it started to squeeze Ranma’s shaft painfully as she came hard. Her fluids gushed out of her pussy, soaking the two of them and the bed as she came. 

Panting a bit, Ranma slowly pulled out of Grave. “Man, that was incredible Grave...” It was then he noticed the mini-Cheetit out of it, the little pokégirl just too exhausted. 

“Eh heh... Guess I overdid it...” Ranma said with a blush. “How about you two?” Ranma blinked at the sight. Sheila was in a state much like Grave. 

Mitsuko churred as she cradled an out-cold Sheila in her arms. “Heh... Sheila loved it.” 

Ranma nodded his head. “How about you, Mitsuko? Did you get off at all?” 

Mitsuko shook her head. “Nahh... I’m fine,” She said, running a furry hand through Sheila’s back fur. 

Ranma smiled. His hand went to her nice butt and rubbed. “You sure I can’t do anything for you?” 

Mitsuko churred. “M-Master... If you keep this up... I’m going to want a taming,” She said, smiling as she held Sheila to her some more. “Sh-Sheila’s so cute... So, so is G-Grave,” She moaned as Ranma continued to rub her ass. 

Ranma smiled as his own hand rubbed up along Mitsuko’s spine. “I know they’re cute. And I’m glad you think they do too.” 

The Vixxen churred a bit more. “Yeah... They’re so cute I just want to gobble them up,” She said, hugging Sheila tightly. “Don’t want anything to happen to them,” She mumbled lightly, kissing Sheila’s forehead. 

The little Shaguar purred in her sleep. 

Ranma smiled. “Thank you for helping me tame them,” He said in all seriousness. 

Mitsuko smiled and rocked Sheila lightly. “No problem, Master,” She said, smiling at him while cuddling Sheila. 

Ranma blushed a little. “Mitsuko?” 

“Hmm?” She asked, looking at Ranma while she made Sheila rest her head on the Vixxen’s soft breast. 

Blushing a bit, Ranma asked, “Could I give you a Taming anyway?” 

Mitsuko smiled at Ranma. “You want it? I might hurt you. I’m fine, though, but I wouldn’t mind a taming,” She said honestly, before standing up. “Excuse me,” She said, walking over to where Grave slept, and placed Sheila right next to her, making it so that the two cute pokégirls could hug and cuddle each other in their sleep. 

Ranma smiled. “You really are unlike the Vixxens Jetta told me about...” Ranma blushed a little. “She told me Vixxens are usually needy and are either very haughty and spoiled, or very bubbly, and need sex constantly.” 

Mitsuko looked down. “I had to control my urges. After awhile, I got used to holding off for days on end until it became natural to me,” She then smiled. “Still... It has benefits,” She said, before kissing both Sheila and Grave on the foreheads as the two kittens cuddled each other. “They’re so cute.” 

Ranma smiled. He walked up to Mitsuko and hugged her from behind. He rested his manhood along her butt-crack as his hands grasped and played with her breasts. 

Mitsuko moaned and churred. “M-Master?" She asked, yipping a bit as he pinched her nipples. 

Kissing her cheek, Ranma smiled. Continuing to fondle her breasts, Ranma ground his manhood between her butt-crack as he said, “I forgive you for this morning, Mitsuko, so don’t feel bad...” Ranma spoke in Japanese. “Plus it’s just so nice to talk to you...” 

Mitsuko smiled and moaned. “Really?” She asked, in her native language of Japanese. “You like talking to me?” She hoped he didn’t mind her grinding her butt against his hips and his member. Although she could control her urges far better than any other Vixxen, she would still lose control when highly aroused. 

“Yeah,” Ranma said. “It’s just refreshing ad comforting to talk to someone in my own language then stressing to speak English,” He said in all seriousness. He smiled as he felt Mitsuko grind back. “Mmm... Such a nice butt.” 

Mitsuko churred and smiled. “Argiato,” She thanked him in all seriousness. “How do you want to do me?” She asked him in both of their native languages. 

Ranma smiled. “Well, I believe the last time you asked if you could be done up the ass... And I would like to try your breasts,” Ranma then smiled. “But it’s your decision what we do.” 

Mitsuko churred. “Want to do my pussy?” She asked him huskily. 

Nodding his head, Ranma smiled. “Sure. I’ll do that wonderful pussy again,” He said as he kissed her cheek and pinched her nipples tightly. 

Mitsuko moaned and smiled. “Master... Will... Will you lay on the floor while I bounce up and down on your mighty tool?” She asked him, smiling and kissing him. “Plus you can feel my breasts again.” 

Ranma smirked. “Like the first time we tamed...” His smirk turned into a knowing smile. “That’s your favorite position, isn’t it?” 

Mitsuko nodded. “Uh huh... Like it when my master can lay back and enjoy it. Like it when my breasts bounce up and down,” She then smirked. “Or... How about you do me like you did Grave?” She asked huskily. 

Ranma smirked. “We can do both if you want.” Letting go of the Vixxen, Ranma smiled. “But first...” He left it hanging as he walked back and then laid down on his back on the floor. 

Mitsuko churred. Getting to her hands and knees, she crawled to her master, before positioning her pussy above his member. “Master... Thank you,” She churred, before lowering her pussy onto Ranma’s shaft. 

Smiling, Ranma felt that hot pussy around his member once more. “No, thank you...” He groaned as his hands went to feeling her creamy-red-furred abdomen. 

Moaning and cooing, Mitsuko slammed her pussy down onto Ranma’s shaft. She yipped loudly. “So big!” Smiling, she ground her hips into his for a bit, her hot fluids spilling out of her pussy and coating his thighs. 

Ranma grit his teeth. Damn, she always felt so damned, hot, but still so good. “Glad you like,” Ranma said seriously as he moved his hands up to feel the Vixxen’s large, furry mammaries. 

Churring, Mitsuko smiled and started to bounce up and down on her master’s tool. “Oooh... Does Master like my hot pussy?” She asked him lustfully. “Does Master like my big, soft, furry tits?” 

Smiling, Ranma thrust his hips up right into that delectable pussy as she brought her body back down. “Yes, Mitsuko,” Ranma groaned. “Your pussy is so incredibly hot... And so good...” He smiled and his thumbs and forefingers pinched her nipples. “And you have such incredible breasts.” 

The Vixxen cooed at that. “Really? Master likes it hot?” She asked, grinning. She yipped a bit as Ranma pulled and twisted her nipples. 

Gritting his teeth, Ranma managed to smile. “Yeah... It’s good hot...” He admitted as he thrust his hips back up onto Mitsuko’s as he continued to play with the Vixxen’s breasts. 

Cooing, Mitsuko smiled devilishly. “Well, ooh, if Master likes heat so much...” She trailed off, concentrating her fire abilities to heat up her pussy to even higher levels of heat. 

“AAAAHHHHhhhhhh...” Ranma groaned in pain and pleasure. He was really beginning to sweat now, but hey! He had used the Phoenix Pill before and had actually fought a Phoenix Godling. This heat wasn’t so bad. “Yeah... So good...” He growled lustfully as he continued to move his hips up and down to Mitsuko’s rhythm. 

Mitsuko cooed and moaned. She smiled as she kept her fire-elemental powers up on her pussy juices and really started bucking her hips up and down on his member. “Master likes my pussy? Master likes me?” She asked, smiling brightly while bouncing up and down on him. 

Ranma moaned loudly as he felt the intense feeling. “Yesss... Mitsuko, I love your pussy...” He smiled. “I love you too...” 

Mitsuko blinked at that. “R-really?” She moaned, never stopping the bucking of her hips. 

Ranma nodded and bucked his hips. “Yes!” Ranma groaned. That warm pussy felt so good! 

Mitsuko smiled and teared up a bit. “Th-th-THANK YOU!” She cried and moaned. Her body spasmed as she came unexpectantly and hard. “M-MASTER!!” She cried out. 

Ranma moaned. The tightness and all-encompassing heat around his cock was too much. Moaning he held onto her breasts tightly and came and came and came. 

Mitsuko churred and yipped as her pussy was filled with her master’s cooler, but still hot, semen. “Oooh! M-M-M-Mmmaster!! SO GOOD!” She churred and moaned. 

Ranma groaned. His hands never stopped massaging the Vixxen’s wonderful tits. “Damn, Mitsuko... S-so good...” 

Mitsuko shuddered and churred some more. "Master.... Yess.... So good and filling. Love you." She said, smiling at him. 

Hearing that, Ranma smiled up at the Vixxen. “Love you too, Mitsuko.” 

Mitsuko smiled and lowered her body to Ranma’s, hugging him tightly and churring loudly. “Th-thank you, Master,” She said, tears falling down her face. She hadn’t felt this good in... Well... Ever! 

Ranma blinked. He thought Mitsuko was crying but the tears were just becoming steam. “Mitsuko?” Ranma asked tentatively. “Are you all right?” 

The Vixxen nodded. “Uh huh... Just so happy, Master. Love you,” She said, hugging him back and kissing him on the cheek. “So sorry about hurting you this morning.” 

Ranma smiled and hugged Mitsuko tightly. He turned his head and kissed Mitsuko on the lips. “It’s all right. Really.” 

Mitsuko churred into the kiss, just happy that her master loved her so. No one had ever loved her before. No one. That was why she just loved how her master treated her. 

Breaking the kiss, Ranma smiled. “Want to cuddle a bit more? Or shall I try that lovely pussy asked,” Ranma said teasingly as he kissed Mitsuko on the nose. 

Mitsuko smiled. “Cuddle?” She asked, her tails wagging back and forth slightly. 

Smiling, Ranma hugged the little Vixxen tightly. “Such a nice little pokégirl,” Ranma said happily. “You’re a good, good girl.” 

Mitsuko churred happily. “Really?” She asked, feeling light-headed. 

Ranma smiled. “You’re a really, REALLY good girl.” 

The Vixxen smiled more. “Thank you.” Oooh... She was feeling light-headed, like she was walking on air. Was this how it felt to be in love? 

Ranma smiled and continued to hug the girl. “Heh. Never thought anyone could be sexy AND cute at the same time,” He said teasingly. 

Mitsuko blushed at that. “Master... You flatter me.” 

Smiling Ranma asked, “Shouldn’t I?” 

Mitsuko just churred to that. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Containing the territories that were South-eastern Europe; Italy, Switzerland, Yugoslavia, Albania, and Greece before the War of Revenge, the Amethyst League is, politically, an ultra-conservative League. Females are not allowed to become Tamers nor Researchers nor (obviously) Breeders. Owning a pet pokégirl is all they can do, officially. Girls who go through Threshold are required by law to be reported immediately to the authorities. Failing to do so can result in serious fines or jail time for her family, and anything from a Level 5 cycle in a Taming machine to death for the Threshold girl herself. Since the phrase "ultra-conservative" also defines the peoples' attitudes to pokégirls as well as the League stance, most people send Threshold girls away after reporting them. 

Pokegirls have no civil rights in the Amethyst League. Their legal owner can euthanize them at the nearest PokéCenter with little trouble. This does require legal proof of ownership though. Any officer of the law, be they League officers (but not their OfficerJennies) or members of the Shadow League, can also order a pokégirl’s execution. This requires a court order, but not any sort of trial. 

The Amethyst League has the last league to sign on with the Shadow League, thirty years ago. The only reason this happened was because the Amethyst League finally admitted they needed outside help in combating widespread corruption by the Dark League. Since allowing the Shadow League in, the Dark League has been scaled back drastically, but those in power aren't sure that letting in “those damn liberals” was worth it. 

And it is this League that such a group against pokégirls could rise. One group was known by many names over time. The Federation... Team Empire... The Sith League... And currently, the ‘Sith’ have risen in ranks, a male-dominated group that oppresses all pokégirls... And studies all use of pokégirls worldwide as well as legalize the use of their technologies and copyrighted works. 

(------) 

The theme of the Empire played in the background as an armored figured drabbed completely in black walked the halls. The soldiers in white, the Troopstormers, would stop and salute the man as he passed by them. As he walked, one could barely hear the sound of the thick heels of his boots pressing against the metal floor. Instead, one could only hear the sound of his respirator. 

“Koo... Haa... Koo... Haa...” 

Stopping outside a set of thick metal double doors, the man draped in black pressed a leather-gloved hand against the door. Slowly, the doors pushed open with a loud scraping of metal against metal. 

Inside the room was a single throne and three figures. A withered, emaciated figure dressed in black robes sat on the throne, with two men draped in red stood at either side of the senior-citizen, halberds held in hands that brandished the sigil of an eagle crushing a rose in it’s left talon; the symbol of the Amethyst League. 

Stepping into the room, the armor-clad man clad in black closed the doors behind him, causing that ear-splitting scraping noise of metal. The doors closed with a loud ‘thud’ followed by a ‘clang’ as the lock sounded. Walking up to the man on the throne until he was no more than three feet from him, the armored man kneeled. “Koo... Haa... Koo... Haa... What is the meaning of your summons, Master Phallustit? Koo... Haa...” 

The old man, the Emperor of the Sith, formerly known as ‘Darth Tittious’. “It is quite simple, my loyal servant,” Emperor Phallustit spoke in a raspy voice. “Someone has dared to use copyright infringement.” 

The man clad in black looked up, although he still kneeled before the lord of Team Empire. “Koo... Haa... Who would dare such a thing? Koo... Haa...” 

The man on the throne sneered. “A pathetic little Tamer over in the land of those damn liberals; the Indigo League.” 

Though one could not see it past the mast and helmet the man wore, the armor-clad warrior sneered. “Koo... Haa... Tell me his name, Lord Pahllustit. Koo... Haa... I will make him pay the debt of a thousand creditors. Koo... Haa...” 

Chuckling a little evilly that his form seemed to rattle, Emperor Phallustit said, “Good. Get ready for tomorrow. Tomrrow evening, I should have the paperwork for travel ready. You will lead a group of half-dozen Troopstormers into the Indigo League and find this pathetic leech, who’s pokégirls would dare to infringe on our copyrights. You will destroy this Ranma Sextome financially!” 

The armor-clad man in black nodded his head. “Koo... Haa... Understood, master. Koo... Haa... I will have the lawsuits and soldiers ready by this time tomorrow. Koo... Haa...” 

“You had better,” Emperor Phallustit warned. “I will not put up with anyone getting away with using what is ours for free. You hear me, Vader? No one!” 

The armor-clad warrior known as Darth Vader nodded. “Koo... Haa... I will, master. Koo... Haa... I will talk to our most loyal lawyer, Mr. Lucas immediately on these matters. Koo... Haa...” 

Standing, Vader saluted his leader before leaving the room. The doors making quite an amount of noise as they did when Vader had entered. 

Emperor Phallustit laughed. Soon. Soon, thee riches of the Sextome family would be theirs. And all because the current heir of the family, Ranma, was foolish enough to use what was theirs! 

 

by Kt3  
As morning light filtered through the PokeCenter windows, Ranma woke up and found himself surrounded by Sheila, Grave, and Mitsuko, who were all busy getting sleep. 

Something struck itself in Ranma's mind. 'Wow. I don't think I've woken up this early before... Well, of course, when Pops threw me out the windows in the morning, that was pretty early, but...' 

Blinking, Ranma readjusted himself on his bed. 'Come to think about it... everything leading up to this is pretty fucked up. I'm not even sure if the Tendo Dojo was even a dream or not... But I know THIS world isn't a dream. I'm sure of that.' 

Smirking at a sudden revelation, Ranma crowed to himself, 'Wait! I know that the Tendo Dojo wasn't a dream! I still have my martial arts!' 

'...Which is somehow ridiculously overpowered. I need to work on that.' At that, Ranma's triumphant smirk melted into a tired frown. 

Extracting himself from the tangled mess of bodies on the bed, (and accidentally grabbing a feel of Mitsuko's ass... which he didn't mind) Ranma made his way to the door leading out to the hallway (after getting dressed), and, after a nagging gut feeling, left a note on the table saying 

"Gone too practis. Be bacck befor Brekfist. - Ranma" 

With that done, Ranma left the room and made his way towards the PokeCenter lawn, so he could have some practicing space. 

Peeking around the room, Mitsuko's head came up, and, seeing Ranma not around, and spotting the note, got up. She walked over to the table, picked up the note, and read it, gagging at the horrible spelling Ranma had. 'I guess he's a lover, not a speller,' thought Mitsuko. 

She was a light sleeper, and didn't bother Ranma earlier because he looked like he was doing some serious thinking. Thus, she was treated to Ranma's wide display of (confusing) emotions that had occurred when Ranma had pondered. 

Mitsuko certainly didn't mind it when her ass was grabbed, though. 

\-- 

Huffing, Ranma ran through several sets of punches and kicks, determined to make up for the time lost Taming when he normally practiced. 

'Man... how could I ever forget about the Martial Arts? This stuff is my blood! My life!...' 

Then Ranma thought about the Digger sisters. 

'...Well, yes. That's how I forgot. But damn, Britanny's hot. So's Brianna. And Gina's so cute I could eat her with a spoon. So why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?...' 

Suddenly, Ranma paused in mid-elbow smash. 

'Crap! I can't believe I've forgotten completely about getting Gina, Brittany, and Brianna to their parents! We better get going, before I forget again.' 

Resuming his elbow smash, Ranma spun around with a back-handed knife slash, before rising up into the air with several kicks that defied gravity. 

'Now that that's mentioned... there's a number of things I need to do. Dammit, I need some sort of a list or something. I still have to find Jetta's first son, and explain Momoko to the others. It looks like my work's cut out for me...' 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Traveling to the city of Greenpeace, an entourage made their way from the docks of a port on the eastern border of the Indigo Continent. They were the Gym Leader, Darth Invader, (aka and a squadron of a dozen Troopstormers. 

Yes. Their lawyer, Mr. Lucass had gotten everything sorted out in record time. And with their private ship, ‘The Star-Destroyer’, the soldiers of the Amethyst League were ready to give the right-winged smack-down upon the liberal Tamer would dare to impose numerous copyright-infringements on their god-given right to register and trademark what was theirs! 

“Koo... Haa... Now, march in time to the Imperial Beat, kiddos. Da da DA dadada da da DA! Da da DA dadada da da DAAA.” 

And so the marching and Invader’s constant ‘da da da’ing continued as the Troopstormers followed him into the Indigo continent. So it wasn’t any surprise that one would snap and shout, “Shut up, Vader.” 

This caused Invader to stop suddenly. The squad of Troopstormers did as well, knowing it would be best to shut up and be afraid for their very lives. 

“Koo... Haa... What did you say?” Invader asked, turning to the Troopstormers, somehow knowing which one had spoken out, considering they all looked the same in their uniform armors. 

“N-nothing, Lord Invader!” The Troopstormer sputtered out. 

“Koo... Haa... You were trying to go over my helmet, weren’t you? Giving me others like that?” Darth Invader questioned seriously, anger evident in his voice, even with his respirator/life-support for his penis going. 

“Of-of course not, Lord Invader!” The Troopstormer shouted in a squeal, his knees trembling. “Maybe around it, or to the side, but never over-” 

“SILENCE!” Darth Invader shouted. “You know the price for going against me and my orders... Koo... Haa...” 

“NO!” The Troopstormer shouted in fear, while his fellow soldiers broke a rank and started to stand away from the doomed sap. “Not the Force! Not the Force!” The Troopstormer cried, dropping his castor and holding onto his neck with his hands. 

“Koo... Haa... No... Koo... Haa...” Darth Invader spoke ominously. “I have something much, MUCH worse in store for you...” And so, instead of reaching for his dildo, er, ‘saberlighter’, he pulled out a ring. 

“OH SHIT!” The Troopstormer shouted. “Anything but that! Please, please Lord Invader, don’t use-” 

“Yes...” Darth Invader spoke out. “The Shwartz!” He said evilly as he clenched his hand into a fist. 

Falling to his knees, the Troopstormer shrieked like a schoolgirl, his hands going to his crotch, but obviously offering no protection. “AAAAHHHHHH! JESUS H. CHRIST, IT HURTS!!!” The Troopstormer screamed, his voice going from a low baritone to a rather high soprano. 

Finally, opening his hand, the Troopstormer fell to the ground, whimpering like a baby. The other Troopstormers looked on in sympathy. 

“Koo... Haa... So... Koo... Haa... Does anyone ELSE have any complaints about the Imperial March?” He asked, looking around. 

Amazingly, one Troopstormer WAS stupid enough to raise his hand. “Uh, Mr. Lord and General Darth Invader sir?” 

Though I could not be seen past his mask, Darth Invader rolled his eyes. “Koo... Haa... What is it? Koo... Haa...” 

“Well...” The Troopstormer gulped. “Couldn’t we sing something else?” 

Considering that request for a moment, Darth Invader nodded his head. “Yes. Koo... Haa... That would be most useful.” 

“R-really?” The Troopstormer asked in surprise. 

“Koo... Haa... Yes... Koo... Haa...” Darth Invader looked at the Troopstormer and said. “Get singing.” 

“But, I don’t know any marching songs,” The Troopstormer started to say, until he saw Invader raise his hand to make a first. “ButIcanmakesomethingup!” The Troopstormer added hastily to literally save his nuts. 

“Good... Koo... Haa...” Darth Invader said. “Now get cracking before I do.” 

(------) 

As a boy, this walking disaster roamed free. What did he think about it? What did he do? What he was known as before he became the first man ever to be declared a natural disaster, is unknown. All this mysterious man in red was known as now, was a Gym Leader, one still celebrated for his victories while hunted down like a scourge of the earth, like some member of Team Rocket. He was Vash the Stampede. 

Earlier than a HotChick’s crow, children on a Sunday, and the morning newspaper. Vash got up early in the morning. 

His morning meditation theme: “Life and Love” 

The man in red, (although currently in flannel pajamas) sat on the PkéCenter bed in a lotus position, trying to clear his mind of all that went on around the world, and contemplate if the mysterious mayfly known as love still existed... 

For all of three seconds before falling over, a snot-bubble on his nose. 

(------) 

Ranma continued too perform his kata without pause. Punch, kick, it was all in the mind. 

He moved without flaw as he continued to go through the movement on the kata of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts on instinct. Once he started to get back into it, it was coming back to him with ease. It gave Ranma some comfort to know he hadn’t lost his touch. 

Five roundhouse kicks followed by an uppercut and a mid-air kick as he came down. Which then went into a cartwheel elbow smash as soon as his first foot came upon the ground. And finishing the cartwheel in a crouching position, he then did a somersault kick into the air, again and again and again, once more defying the laws of gravity as he went higher with each movement. 

And upon landing on both his feet, Ranma thrust his arms out to the side in a jackknife punch, slashing upwards and then down again, while performing a forward hopping judo kick. 

Then, to top it off, Ranma cupped his hands together, gathering his chi one more. It was coming to him much easier. Now that his reserves had practically been doubled since he killed the Pokégirl World’s analogue of himself. Heh. The world was a better place without the bastard anyway. 

Pushing thoughts of Sextome out of his mind, Ranma continued to gather energy, his hands starting to glow, barely containing the energy held between his two palms. Then, thrusting his hands up towards the sky, Ranma let out a rather large ball of chi as he practically roared. The luminescent ball of life energy shot upwards into the sky without stop, until it was out of view. 

Wiping his brow of sweat, Ranma was thoroughly impressed with himself. “Damn, it isn’t in view anymore and I can still feel the energy,” He thought seriously. Just how far would that ball of chi keep going anyway was beyond Ranma, but it did reaffirm one thing. “I’ve gotten way-too-strong.” 

However, before Ranma could contemplate on it further, he heard a voice call out to him. “Master?” The voice spoke tentatively. 

Turning to look at the source of the voice, there was Mitsuko, wearing one of the PokéCenter bathrobes. “Heya, Mitsuko!” Ranma said with a smile while waving to her. 

Yet, she couldn’t really bring herself to react, just staring at her Tamer. She couldn’t believe he had actually done that. He was better than a Herochan! 

“What?” Ranma asked as his Vixxen stayed quiet, just staring back at him in shock. “Do I have something on my face?” 

The answer Ranma got to that was his rather sexy Vixxen face-faulting. 

(------) 

“I don’t know what I’ve been told!” One Troopstormer chanted. 

“I don’t know what I’ve been told!” The other Troopstormers chorused right after that first Troopstormer chanted. 

“The Emperor is mighty old!” That same head Troopstormer chanted. 

“The Emperor is mighty old!” The other Troopstormers chorused in as they continued to march along towards Greenpeace. 

“Koo Haa... How old?” Darth Invader asked in tune. 

“We don’t know!” The Troopstormers chanted back. 

“Koo Haa... Pretty good, but needs a fine tuning.” Darth Invader admitted after awhile. “Now again!” 

“I don’t know what I’ve been told...” That first Troopstormer started again 

(------) 

It was quite an event for Dr. Theodore Diggers. Having to actually been invited to hand in a thesis on the ever-evolving theory on pokégirl cloning to the big-wigs of the Shadow League personally, Theo was able to see his old buddy, the head of the Shadow League, Mr. Tom Clancy once more. What other reason his old friend could have for wanting him to come in person was unknown to Theo, but still... 

...It wasn’t proving to be all that helpful in the slightest for the aging Pokégirl Researcher. Sitting across in Mr. Clancy’s office Theo asked, “Tom, are you sure you can’t find my girls yet?” 

Raising an eyebrow as he looked up from the papers handed to him, Tom answered, in an unnerving manner. “I find your lack of faith... Disturbing, Theo.” 

“Um...” Theo became very pale before choking all of a sudden. “Ach! Ack! Argh...” 

And then a hand whapped him on the back, dislodging the peanut stuck in his throat. 

*SLAP*! 

“Cough, cough...” Theo wheezed, trying to catch his breath again. 

Looking at his friend across the desk, Tom asked, “You okay there, Theodore?” 

“Ah yeah... Went down the wrong pipe...” He said in embarrassment as he motioned to the peanut on Tom’s forehead. Turning his head to look at his savior, he saw a dark-skinned pokégirl with the ever familiar markings on her head. “Who’s the Megami?” 

Clancy sweated a little as he looked over at the Megami who had reseated herself in the corner of his office and started knitting again. “Um... She’s part of one of my better agents and Gym Leaders’ harem...." 

“Oh...” Theo said in understanding. “So why is she here, and for that matter why am I here?” 

“You’re here because I wanted you to present your latest report to me personally...” Tom said in all seriousness, his voice leaving no room for error. “That and you needed to get out of the house. And she...” His eyes looked over to the Megami pokégirl. “I don’t know why she’s here... All she’ll say is she’s checking on a project of her’s...” 

“Project?” Theo asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Don’t ask Theo, don’t ask...” Tom groaned. “Even I don’t really want to know with that Megami...” 

“And the knitting?” Tom asked, motioning to the little booties the Megami was making. 

“All she says is it’s for her and her master’s kittens,” Tom said as he rubbed the temples of his head after putting the papers down. 

Looking at his friend disbelievingly, Theo started to say, “Megami can’t have-” 

“Don’t say another word Theo,” Tom interrupted his old friend. “Trust me. You DON’T know anything about this Megami... And you better hope you never do...” 

Now becoming very curious, Theo tried, “...What are you....” 

“No Theo, just drop it. She creeps me out enough as it is...” Tom shivered. “I know who she is, what she is and it is very unsettling Theo, so let’s just leave it at that... And don’t ask any questions.” 

“All right...” Theo said reluctantly. But he couldn’t help but wonder, was there any real reason for him having to deliver the papers besides an excuse to get out of the house? 

(------) 

“I don’t know what to make of this call!” One Troopstormer chanted. 

“I don’t know what to make of this call!” The other Troopstormers chorused right after that first Troopstormer chanted. 

“The Emperor is mighty small!” That head Troopstormer chanted solo again. 

“The Emperor is mighty small!” The other Troopstormers chorused in as they continued to march along towards Greenpeace. 

“Koo Haa... How small?” Darth Invader asked in tune, trying to contain his smile. 

“He’s only got one ball!” The Troopstormers chanted back. 

“Koo Haa... It’s getting better.” Darth Invader admitted after awhile. “Now try again Colonel Sanders, and this time make sure it makes more sense!” 

“I don’t know what to make of this call...” That first Troopstormer, now revealed to be Sanders started again. 

(------) 

Technique Training. Three Hours. 

Still dressed in his pajamas, Vash held up a Chickenlittle egg. Tossing it up high, he drew his castor from his holder and held up it, balancing the egg on the barrel. 

He then brought his hand all the way down suddenly with the castor, and then brought it back up to catch the egg. The small source of protein hadn’t even had a chance to fall, Vash was so fast. 

Again and again, Vash did this, catching the egg time and again with his castor... 

...Until he missed, causing a mess on the floor. 

“Oops.” 

Scratching the back of his head, Vash sighed. “Well, there goes breakfast.” 

(------) 

“Master...” Mitsuko asked cutely as she got up from the ground, wiping some of the dirt and grass from the PokéCenter lawn. 

“Yeah, Mitsuko?” Ranma asked back, wondering why she was looking at him like that. It was almost unnerving. 

“That... Was...” A smile soon erupted on her face. “AWESOME!” 

Raising an eyebrow, Ranma asked, “Eh?” 

Nodding her head rapidly, Mitsuko began to churr. “Yes, Master! Why didn’t you tell me you were so talented? I mean, I never knew a Tamer could perform pokégirl techniques. And that was definitely an Amazon-type’s Chi Blast!” 

Ranma blinked his eyes. “Say what?” 

Churring louder, Mitsuko ran up to her Tamer to give him a big hug. “Churr... I got the best master ever!” She squealed in delight. 

Chuckling nervously, Ranma hugged the Vixxen back. Okay. She didn’t seem upset because he could do this stuff at least. “Uh... Glad you like?” He said, unsure if that was what he should be saying to her. 

Mitsuko just continued to churr. She had such a brave, strong and handsome Tamer. She couldn’t ask for anything better. 

(------) 

“I don’t know, but I’ve heard tale!” Colonel Sanders chanted. 

“I don’t know, but I’ve heard tale!” The other Troopstormers chorused right after that first Troopstormer chanted. 

“The Emperor is mighty frail!” Colonel Sanders chanted once more. 

“The Emperor is mighty frail!” The other Troopstormers chorused in as they continued to march along towards Greenpeace. 

“Koo Haa... How frail?” Darth Invader asked in tune. 

“He can’t get no tail!” The Troopstormers chanted back. 

“Yes... Koo Haa... The Force is Strong in this song. Koo Haa...” Darth Invader admitted with an evil chuckle. “Now again!” 

“I don’t know, but I’ve heard tale...” Colonel Sanders started again. 

(------) 

His eye twitching, Emperor Phallustit had a chill go up his spine. “Oh, I don’t know who yet, but someone’s going to pay through the nose...” 

 

by Kt3  
(What can I say? I watched "Escape From Alcatraz" with Clint Eastwood in it. I'm hooked. >_>) 

Séance spent most of his time moping around. In jail, that's about all he could do. The Greenpeace Correctional Center wasn't exactly furbished to entertain its occupants. Books, magazines, weights? Save it for the people who'll be in jail for life, they said. They have time to do whatever they want. 

That said, Greenpeace Correctional Center ('Damn these title inflations!' thought Séance. 'Just call it a jail, damnit!') only has the bare necessities in their jails. A toilet, a sink, and a bed... although any sane person wouldn't want to touch the toilets provided with their bare skin. 

Reassessing his room, Séance's eyes sweeped over the contents. 

'Alright. Sink, with... something... stuck in the drain. Note to self: don't touch the handles.' His eye twitched. 

'Next up... the bed. Must not ask myself why it feels like something is moving inside the bed. I'd probably never sleep if I knew.' So far, so good, for Séance. He could handle all of it, so far. Nothing terrible. 

'And finally... the toilet. I think.' He could see that there were bits of... something... left on the toilet seat. Making himself ignore that, he peered at the water, a murky, brackish substance, with several 'inhabitants' breaking the surface. 

Séance tried the lever. It didn't flush. 

'Damnit.' 

\-------- 

"Lights out!" 

Séance, barely coherent from boredom, numbly put out his lights and slipped under the covers. 

He tried, yes, he tried, to imagine the moving... things... in his bed as being something else. 'Hmm... think of a massage bed... a massage bed that squeaks like a Titmouse..." 

Séance had barely managed to convince himself it was a massage bed when he heard something slithering in the corner of his cell. Remembering he couldn't make a sound nor turn on the lights after Lights Out, he hoped that if he was silent and ignored it, whatever it was would go away. 

'Please go away please go away pleasegoaway ohmygodIfeltthebedmoveIt'sonme... playdeadplaydeadplaydead, maybe it'll ignore me... ignore... Séance, ignore the feelings on your ass... it will go away... mommy...' 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Ranma smiled as he started walking back to the PokéCenter, his arm around Mitsuko’s waist. “You thought I was pretty good?” Ranma asked happily. It always was such a boost to his ego to be able to show off his martial arts prowess. 

The Vixxen nodded happily. “Yep!” She said as loud as she could, churring as her master cuddled up to her a little more. She loved feeling so secure when she was with him. “You’re so nice to me, Master,” She said, before nuzzling her cheek against his own. He felt cooler than she did, but she just loved him all the same. 

Ranma smiled. “Yeah. Hey, you’re a cutie...” He smiled playfully. “Even if you did try to cook my sausage,” He teased. Just joking about something that had been serious helped him deal with it; put him more at ease. 

Mitsuko blushed, thankfully her fur covered it up. “Masterrr...” She whined. “It was an accident.” How a pout could be both cute and sexy was something that wasn’t easy for most people, yet Mitsuko pulled it off almost perfectly. Almost, because it was more cute than sexy; odd considering how Vixxen’s were sex-pots. 

Smiling, Ranma kindly told the pouting Vixxen, “I know it was,” Before nuzzling and kissing her cheek. 

Mitsuko churred. “So good to me...” She said, before reaching down and goosing her master’s rear. 

Ranma jumped a little at the Vixxen’s mischievous hands. “Mitsuko...” He whined, blushing a bit. 

The Vixxen’s ears flattened back a little in embarrassment. “Sorry, Master... But you’re so good to me, I can’t help but get a feel for you,” She said, smiling at him. 

Although he was still blushing, Ranma smiled back. “Okay, okay...” 

As he walked, Ranma noticed a figure coming towards them. A tall, spiky blonde-haired man cloaked in a long flowing red coat. The light reflected perfectly off the lenses of the man’s sunglasses, giving them a one-way effect. 

Studying the man that was getting closer, Mitsuko blinked her eyes. Now why did the person in front of them seem to be sending alarm bells off in her head? 

As the man got closer, Ranma raised a hand defensively, as if to placate a possible threat. “Uh... Hello?” 

The man in red blinked behind his sunglasses, as he got closer to the young man and the rather voluptuous Fox-type pokégirl walking down the hallway at him. Hearing the young man speak, he raised a gloved hand and smiled. “Hi.” 

Just hearing the peacefulness in the man’s voice calmed Ranma enough to smile as he stood there. At besides, the guy wasn’t making any threatening movements either. “Is there something you want?” Ranma asked the man in red who kept looking at him. 

The man blinked and tilted his head to the side slightly, a look of concentration on his face. “Oh, sorry. It’s just that you look familiar is all,” The man didn’t recall ever meeting this particular tamer before. He scratched his chin, though it would look better if he had a beard to scratch. “Say, are you a high ranking Pokégirl Tamer by any chance?” The blonde-haired man questioned. “Or at least well known?" 

Though the question gave Ranma an uneasy feeling, he nodded his head to answer it anyway. “Yeah...” Smiling, he held out his hand in a friendly gesture. “Ranma Sextome, at your service.” 

Smiling, back, Vash answered, “Ah, an I a Vash.” However, before he could shake hands with the Pokégirl Tamer, the rather staked Vixxen intervened. 

Holding Ranma’s hand back, Mitsuko’s eyes widened at that and she paled tremendously, which was incredible, as it showed up from underneath her fur. “Vash? As in the Humanoid Typhonna? The only Gym Leader with a 60 Billion slc price on his head? That Vash the Stampede!?” She practically screamed out. 

The man in the red coat winced at that rather accurate information. “It’s not my fault I have such a reward on my head! Really!!” He said, trying to calm the Vixxen down, and not succeeding very well. 

Ranma looked at his Vixxen and rubbed her shoulder. “Mitsuko... Mitsuko, calm down...” 

The Vixxen shuddered quite a bit and tried to mold her body to her master’s tightly, as if to reassure herself she and him were okay. “Sorry. But from what I’ve heard of him...” She trailed off, letting her master figure it out. 

Hearing what his Vixxen said with no small amount of fear, Ranma looked at Vash, studied him, his aura seemingly looking for anything dangerous to this Gym Leader before him. Yet, his senses didn’t lie. “He doesn’t seem like a bad man, Mitsuko...” He said to calm down the Vixxen. 

Letting out a groan of annoyance, Vash held his arms up high. “Look! It’s not my fault that things blow up around en masse around me. I... Just have bad luck is all!” No need to tell him that he had two pokégirls who didn’t get the idea of what ‘overkill’ was. 

Staring cautiously at the taller man, Mitsuko nodded her head, while still slightly trembling. “Sorry. But I’ve heard that Vash the Stampede once caused a ship to sink by being near it.” 

Tilting his head a little, Ranma looked at his Vixxen questioningly. “Oh come on, Mitsuko. Someone must have over-exaggerated that one.” 

Vash shook his head to Ranma’s comment. “That did happen, but it wasn’t me. That was the bounty hunter who had his psychic pokégirl try and use a Psybeam on me. It missed me, and blew a hole in the ship. I got the blame though...” Vash then shrugged. “At least no one was on the ship at the time...” 

Digesting that information, Ranma nodded his head slowly. “Wow... Sounds like that sucked.” He then looked at Vash seriously, hoping to change the topic off from Vash’s (mis)adventures. “So what brings you to Greenpeace, Vash?” 

The Humanoid Typhonna shrugged. “Well, actually, I came looking for a trainer. I felt something off in this area, and came looking for the cause of it. Though...” He trailed off, looking at the pigtailed martial artist/tamer more thoughtfully this time. “I think I may have found it.” 

Seeing Vash stare at him like that, Ranma chuckled nervously. “What do you mean?” The pigtailed Tamer asked. Shit, he hoped Vash didn’t know the truth. Not only would his cover have been blown, but Jetta would have been REAL pissed at him. 

Vash tapped his chin. “Well...” He started, in a very wise and sage-like manner. 

Ranma and Mitsuko both leaned close, trying to find out what this was about. 

“I’m not sure!” Vash finished, chuckling lightly as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. His chuckling increased as both the Vixxen and her tamer face-faulted to the ground. 

“Ow...” Ranma groaned as he forced himself back onto his feet. 

“Actually,” Vash started again, after Ranma and Mitsuko had picked themselves up, and Vash had gotten done leering at the Vixxen’s rear-end as it stuck up in the air. “There is something slightly... ‘Odd’ about you, Sextome.” It was almost as if the Tamer wasn’t of this world. 

“Odd?” Ranma asked, doing his best to keep any hint of worry out of his voice. “What’s odd?” 

Vash scratched his head. “Well... I have no clue actually.” He said, while grinning stupidly while Mitsuko face-faulted and Ranma merely sweat-dropped. Though he did take the time to leer at Mitsuko’s rear again. 

Frowning at Vash when he saw what the blonde in red was doing, Ranma firnly told him, “Hey! Stop looking at my pokégirl's rear!” 

Being reprimanded by the Vixxen’s owner, Vash pouted slightly. “But I can’t help it!” The Humanoid Typhonna whined. “She’s got such a shapely butt. Look at the curves, look at the way it wiggles in the air.” He said while pointing at it. 

Ranma nodded his head in agreement to Vash’s points. “Yeah, and it’s mine,” He said happily as he, (and he didn’t know why) brought a hand over to caress Mitsuko’s shapely furred posterior. 

Smiling brightly on her spot on the floor, Mitsuko churred. Maybe staying down on the ground with her butt in the air was a good thing if she would get this kind of attention. 

After a few more long moments of Vixxen groping, Ranma finally withdrew his hand. “Well, anyway, Vash. Now that you’ve found me, can I ask a question?” 

Vash nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about Sextome, well, different from other people that was. “Sure. What is it?” 

“You’re still a recognized Gym Leader, right?” Ranma asked. 

To that, Vash nodded, a silly grin on his face. “Yeah. Thankfully, the whole mess with the bounty on my head didn’t hurt my status as a Gym Leader for the Indigo League.” 

Smirking, Ranma asked, “Then can I challenge you to a PokéBattle? I do need to collect some Gym Badges.” Although he didn’t mention this was the first one he would personally be trying to win. 

Vash blinked his eyes in surprise. It had been awhile since anyone wanted to face him in a PokéBattle. “Sure, why not?” He asked. “Though, I suggest we have this outside of town.” He didn’t want the town to blow up after all. 

Ranma agreed instantly, wanting to do something more akin o being a Pokégirl Tamer besides the taming part. Besides, he REALLY needed experience PokéBattling. “Sure!” 

(------) 

Outside of town, Ranma looked at Vash across the grassy field that was filled with an overabundance of flowers of all sorts. The sour-expression on his face told Vash how annoyed Ranma was. “Let me get this straight. Only two pokégirls, both at once. If I win I get a Gym Badge, you win, you get one of my pokégirls?” Ranma blinked his eyes. “Since when the hell do Gym Leaders get the right to claim pokégirls?” He demanded to know. Jetta told him that Gym Leaders don’t take pokégirls. 

To that, Vash just shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you challenged me for a badge, and as a Gym Leader, I set the rules for the PokéBattle. Just remember that for future Gym Battles.” 

“Okay, okay...” Ranma said, feeling rather annoyed. “Well, here goes.” Pulling up two PokéBalls form his PokéBelt, Ranma threw them both at the same time. “Sheila! Grave! I Screw You!” 

Vash blinked as he saw the short and petite Pokegirls appear in twin beams of red light from their PokéBalls. “Oookay...” He said slowly. Though, in a way, he could see why someone would want them. Their build obviously meant that most opponents would underestimate them in a battle. 

A confused expression plastered on her face, Grave blinked her eyes and looked around. “Master?” The uber-cute G-Splice of the Cheetit-persuasion asked. “What’s going on?” 

Ranma smiled kindly to reassure the off-balanced pokégirl. “Gym Battle. You two ready to get some badges?” 

Sheila had a better idea, having been in more battles than Grave had. “A PokéBattle?” She asked herself, then she blinked as her mind registered what her master said. “Sure!” She smiled when Grave nodded as well. 

Nodding his head, the Gym Leader of Gunchoke knew it was time to get serious. Pulling out two PokéBalls from within his coat, Vash threw them. As he did, he called out, “Kei! Yuri! I Screw You!” 

The two PokéBalls popped open in twin bursts of red light that took the form of two furry girls. One was a ‘Bunnygirl’ with wild flaming red hair, and the other was a ‘Vixxen’ with long black hair. Both wore silver hotpants and matching bikini-tops. 

Sheila blinked her eyes in confusion. Where had she heard those names before? 

Thee ‘Bunnygirl’ stretched her arms behind back. “Time for a Battle?” 

Nodding her head, the ‘Vixxen’ looked at Kei. “Looks like it.” 

The Bunnygirl smirked widely, in an almost-evil manner. “Sweet.” 

Ranma just openly gawked. “The Dirty Pair?” He asked, putting his foot in his mouth. He did watch animé back home after all. 

Slapping his hand on his face, Vash groaned. That was the absolutely, positively worst thing to say to his girls. 

The ‘Bunnygirl’ and ‘Vixxen’ openly glared at Ranma. “That’s ‘Team Dirty Pair’ to you!” 

Kei went into a pose, holding up a handgun castor that had appeared from seemingly nowhere. “Gun-Bunny Kei!” 

The vulpine-pokégirl did a pose as well, twirling a lightsaber much like Moisha would do with her katana. “Tank Vixxen Yuri!” 

“Together...” Kei started slowly. 

“...We are...” Yuri continued. 

“The Lovely Angels of the Indigo League! Team Dirty Pair!” Both shouted as one. 

Sheila blinked. The girls seemed to be really unusual and not all that dangerous, to her, at least. Though, for some reason, she felt slightly nervous about fighting them. 

Grave shivered slightly. Why was she getting a bad feeling about this? 

Staring at the Gym Leader, Ranma slowly nodded to Vash. “I can see why you wanted this out of town.” He said seriously, remembering all those Dirty Pair animé episodes he had watched back at the Dojo with Nabiki, when he wasn’t fighting or running from Akane’s cooking that is. 

And to prove Ranma right, both pokégirls didn’t even wait for Vash’s battle-commands. They both pulled out to large firearms from seemingly out of nowhere and aimed it at the two petite titty-kitty pokégirls. 

The two pokégirls of Ranma looked down the barrels of the castors like Does caught in the headlights of an oncoming hover-car. 

“Fire in the hole!” Kei shouted as she used her grenade launcher to shoot one rather large napalm shot. Kei did likewise. 

*THWOOM*!!! 

Ranma could only watch as Sheila and Grave went blasting off into the sky like two Team Rocket members. “Holy shit!” Ranma’s eyes widened when the firestorm abated. “Grave! Sheila!” He cried out, running to his girls, who were obviously done. He wouldn’t even try to make them fight any more after that. Especially when he saw the two on the ground, Sheila on her back and Grave on her front, groaning in pain. “You two okay?” He asked, concern easily evident in his voice. 

Vash winced at the sight and shook his head. Damn... Kei and Yuri could be so darn... ‘Effective’ when they were paired together in PokéBattle. Walking over to Ranma he asked him, “Are your girls okay?” 

Ranma shook his head lightly and held the two titty-kitties protectively. “I’m not sure. I don’t think they’ve ever been this badly beaten before.” 

“Oh they’ll be all right,” Kei said dismissively. “Get them to a PokéCenter and one go through a Healing Machine and they’ll be back to normal in no time.” 

“In the meantime, we win for Master!” Yuri cheered happily, her fluffy tail swaying back and forth and her breasts bouncing as she jumped up and down energetically. “That means more Taming for us!” 

Giving her partner the thumbs-up, Kei told the Tank Vixxen, “You got that right, Yuri!” 

Groaning, the Humanoid Typhonna knew it was going to be one of those nights... 

“Then again, maybe not considering the terms of the PokéBattle...” Vash thought as he nodded his head. Coughing into his hand to clear his voice, Vash said, “So, you know what that means, right?” 

Wincing, Ranma slowly nodded. “Yeah,” He said, morosely. 

“Aw, don’t feel bad. Gym Battles don’t get counted on your PokéBattle records, so this defeat won’t show up.” Vash smiled, thinking his grin and that info would somehow cheer Ranma up. “Now... May I see your PokéDex? I’d like to see which pokégirls you have I can use.” 

The pigtailed martial artist nodded and handed Vash his flat red device that looked a lot like a supped-up calculator. 

Opening the flip-screen and looking over pokégirls listing, Vash nodded his head. “Lupina? No... I don’t really have need for one... A Rack-Shasa? Maybe... What’s this? A Cheetaura? Nuh-uh... I can run on my own two feet well enough...” He then trailed off as his eyes widen. “YOU HAVE A NURSEJOY!?” 

Ranma winced. Momoko. “Yeah...” 

Smiling brightly, Vash told Ranma, “That’s the one I want, please! I mean, with the trouble I get into, I could REALLY use a healing pokégirl on hand.” 

Wincing lightly, Ranma slowly answered, “If that’s what you want.” 

Nodding his head, Vash said, “I know it’s what I want!” 

 

by Kt3

(Miiinor miiiinor lime alert. This barely barely counts as a lime episode.) 

*RIIING* 

*RIIING* 

*RIIING* 

Sitting behind a desk decorated with an almost stereotypical collection of pictures of his little (well, maybe not little anymore) children, Tom Clancy glanced over at a clock situated on the far wall. Yep, he thought to himself, it's about that time again. 

Reaching over, he picked up the vid-phone, pausing briefly to move aside some pictures so he could get better access to it. 

*RIII-click!* 

"Hello, Theo." 

"How'd you know it was... oh dear, I guess I am getting predictable, aren't I?" 

Chuckling politely, Tom replied, "Yeah, but don't worry about it too much. I'd be concerned for my own kids, too." 

"Ah yes... well, I was just calling to... well, see if there was anything new?" 

Beginning to reply, but halting, Tom adopted a thoughtful look (but then later gave it up, claiming it was "too needy and emotionally draining" and that it "wasn't acclimating well"). 

Tom blinked. 

"Now that you mention it... my agent should have been there some time ago. Tell you what, I'm gonna ring him, find out what's happened, and call you back." 

"Ah! Splendid. Thank you so much, Tom." 

"...Uh, Theo? Was that just there a British accent?" 

"Why heavens no, my good chap! Now excuse me, for I must forestall any dilly-dallying and scamper off for the afternoon cakes and tea." 

"......Right." 

*Click!* 

(------) 

In an absolutely beautiful forest setting, deer frolicked, butterflies played, and a rather surly looking figure stumbled through a clearing populated by, curiously enough, poppies. 

"I... will... find that bastard... Ranma Sextome..." panted Gar. "although... poppies look... lovely... and... I'm feeling tired..." 

Shaking his head to clear any cobwebs, Gar kept to his path towards Greenpeace. Revenge waited for no man... but... poppies are pretty, you know... relaxing... 

"Sextome... we will see... if you are worthy of my sister." 

As Gar stumbled off the horizon, another figure... wait, correction, figures, appeared from where Gar had previously arrived. Well, they're certainly louder than Gar was, that's for sure. 

"I don't know but it's been said!" chanted a sole colonel in the front row of a large army (read, dozen) of Troopstormers. 

"I don't know but it's been said!" repeated the main body of marching men in white. 

"The Emperor's dick is greyer than lead!" Ooooh yes Colonel Sanders thought to himself, I'd be so dead if the Emperor had any whiff of this. 

"The Emperor's dick is greyer than lead!" The rest just followed his example. Safety in numbers and all. 'Sides, they're just repeating it, they thought. 

"Koo Haa, it's really been said?" 

"Ain't no woman will give him head!" 

"Koo... Haa... excellent! We are drawing close to our prey. Now, one more time!" 

Drawing up close to Invader, a Troopstormer meekly asked, "Uh, sir? Could we possibly... I dunno... rest?" 

Stiffening up (hardy har har. *rolls his eyes*. unintentional humor), Darth Invader turned and glared at the suggestee, after considering adopting a thoughtful look. (It's just so hard to keep those if you have an active lifestyle, you know what I mean? Always whining about not taking them out to the park enough...) "...Rest? Koo... Haa... Why would you possibly need rest?" 

Shrinking under the intense scrutiny, and after possibly considering adding another pointless 'dick' joke, the Troopstormer replied, "Well... we have marched over 50 miles already... and those poppies look awfully inviting..." 

At the mention of the poppies, Invader swept his gaze over the aforementioned flowers. "Hmm... Koo Haa... they do look awfully... Koo Haa... inviting... Waitaminute, only 50 miles? Hoo Kaa... what the hell?... You better get your ass in gear and cover more miles before you get any break, you shifty bums! Koo Haa." 

(------) 

Kevin "Ace" Koss, leaned back, enjoying the moment. It was just about the only relaxation he's gotten during his whole trip down to Greenpeace. (The rest of it was physical exertion, one way or another. >_>; ) He let out a contented moan, letting his hand wander in Penny's hair as she vigorously swallowed his tool. 

Kevin's thoughts drifted back to the last time he felt that relaxed. It was before this trip... in fact, it was about right before the boss calle- 

*Briiiiing!* 

Dammit! 

*Brii-click!* 

"Oh... hi boss." Kevin for some reason didn't feel surprised that it was his boss. He just got a sense of deja vu instead. 

"Ah, Kevin! You hadn't reported in recently, and there've already been inquiries... so, how's Greenpeace?" 

"Ah, yes, well... I'm not in Greenpeace yet... ack! Penny, I'm speaking!" 

"Hmm. And I believe I can see the reason why not from here. It's hard to do a lot of things when there are breasts in your face, hm?" 

"Grmplh." 

"Well then... while you are a professional, Kevin, you should realize that if you don't quicken the pace a little and get to Greenpeace, you may find your job position to be a little precarious." 

"Mlxphzl!" 

"Well, I'm glad we had this talk. And make sure," Tom leaned into the video phone, enlarging his face for effect, "that you get there and find out about Sextome before the next week goes by. You won't be pleased if you don't." 

*Click* 

Ace closed his cellular vid-phone and sighed. 

Finally getting a chance to disentangle himself from his Drow Zee, Kevin pondered not proceeding for only a fleeting moment before hurriedly getting his tent, gear, and other necessities packed and ready to go. His boss, Tom, speaks gently, but he looks like a demon when ticked. And Kevin didn't wish to anger his boss. He had a job to do. 

Pouting, his Drow Zee latched onto him. "Can't we put that off for another day... or two?" 

Frowning, Kevin replied, "Penny, please don't make me pokeball you, dear. We really, and I mean really, have to go. You don't want to see the boss mad." 

Giving up on it, Penny finally let go. 

Leaving finally, Ace headed down the Golden Road, which, according to his map, eventually ran through some field of poppies... Curious, he thought, but at least it was some kinda landmark that signaled he was close to Greenpeace. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
The door to the Taming Room of the Greenpeace PokéCenter opened at a slow crawl. Ranma wasn't trying very hard to push it open. In fact, he looked like he was ready to keel over. 

“Oh man, I just can’t believe it.” Ranma groused to himself. It wasn’t the fact that he had lost. Oh no, if he had lost and had lost some money, he wouldn’t feel so bad. “Grave, Sheila...” He muttered to himself. How could he let them down so badly? 

And then there was Momoko to consider. He had just gotten the girl. Hell, he never even got a chance to properly Tame her, even after she had healed him in ways that were beyond PG-13 format! 

“This fucking sucks!” And the worst part was, at least in his opinion, he couldn’t really blame anyone. Well, he could blame Kei and Yuri. “Why the hell do those two have to act like their Anime counter-parts?” He thought to himself. Still, he couldn’t hold them accountable, just because they liked to overdo it slightly with the weapons. “No,” Ranma sighed, “I’m the one at fault here.” 

Sighing, Ranma just collapsed forward onto the bed. He was the one at fault. He had been feeling like top-gun recently, unbeatable. And then he underestimated that Vash guy’s pokégirls... And if he had only tried to reason with the guy before he stated his rules, he might have had to only give money... 

But that wasn’t the worst of it all. No, the worst part was that if he got into any other gym fights in the future and lost, he could loose even more of his girls. “Damn, damn, damn.” He muttered, feeling really upset with everything at the moment. He idly thought about tossing a Shi Shi Hokodan off, just to bleed off some of his depression, but he didn’t think people would take kindly to having a few buildings demolished because he was depressed. 

Lifting his head up, Ranma did realize something. "I need to talk to someone...” 

Sitting up, Ranma looked at his PokéBelt, which was vacant of three PokéBalls. One was now Vash’s, and the other two were being healed. Deciding on a PokéBall, Ranma carefully held it, aiming it at the center of the room. He then shouted, “Jetta! I Screw You!” 

Soon a beam of red light shone forth from the center lens of the red and white metal PokéBall, light which soon took the form of a tall wolven woman in a red leotard. 

The Lupina blinked as she looked around the room. Stretching lightly, to get the kinks out, she smiled at her master, which turned into a frown when she saw how he looked. “Ranma? What’s wrong?” She asked, before walking up to the bed and sitting down next to him. 

“Jetta...” Ranma started slowly, sounding almost sad. “I think this was a mistake...” 

The Lupina blinked and tilted her head to the side. What was bothering her master this time? “What’s wrong?” She asked. She had never seen him like this before, he seemed so... Defeated. 

“Jetta... I lost...” Ranma told his Alpha pokégirl. “I lost big time...” 

“What do you mean?” She asked him. “You lost a PokéBattle?” It was one of the first things that popped into her head. 

“Not just any PokéBattle...” Ranma groaned. “Sheila and Grave got hurt. REALLY hurt... They didn’t even get to make a move.” 

Jetta winced. She knew how protective Ranma was of those two, hell, of the whole harem. “But they’ll be okay, right?” She asked, looking into his eyes, and seeing nothing but loathing there. 

“They NurseJoy said they’ll be fine... But that’s not the least of it...” Ranma shook his head, disgusted with himself. “Jetta, I thought you told me Gym Leaders don’t take pokégirls...” 

“They don’t, normally,” Jetta told Ranma, before blinking her eyes in surprise. “When were you in a Gym Battle?” 

Ranma winced. Something else he was doing wrong. Keeping Jetta in her PokéBall. “A few hours ago...” He told the Lupina. “And he wouldn’t take slc. If he won he wanted a pokégirl. And he won.” 

Jetta sighed before rubbing her eyes. “So... You lost a pokégirl. Which one?” She asked, knowing that she’d feel bad no matter which girl was taken. Well, except maybe some of the new girls, but Jetta hadn't really gotten to know them yet. 

Ranma sighed. “A girl I just frikin’ got today no less. Momoko. A NurseJoy.” 

Jetta blinked once, twice, thrice. “A NurseJoy? How the hell did you get a NurseJoy?” What the nine hells did she miss in her PokéBall lately? 

Ranma sighed. “I was Taming Mitsuko, a Vixxen I won from my PokéBattle with Séance, and... She injured me by accident. Momoko came up to me and healed me.” 

Jetta nodded. “Okay. So how does that explain how you got her as a Pokegirl?” Seeing his even more depressed look, Jetta shook her head. “Look, Ranma, you can tell me. I’m the Alpha, you can tell me things that you wouldn’t tell others, okay?” 

Looking at his Lupina, Ranma sighed. “I was told she was a Threshold girl. She was going to stay at the PokéCenter and be safe... But... She wanted to come along with me. And I allowed it, not caring about what was best for her...” 

“Wanderlust,” Jetta said, knowing that sometimes pokégirls got that. She then took a deep breath. “Look, Ranma. Sometimes, you have to do what’s best for the pokégirl, even if it hurts your pride and ego.” 

“And it was because of MY ego she got taken away!” Ranma told Jetta. “I found out Vash as a Gym Leader and I challenged him! I goaded him into a PokéBattle to get a Gym Badge and make you proud...” He shook his head. “I should’ve kept my mouth shut and didn’t. Now I lost Momoko...” 

“Vash?” Jetta asked with a raised eyebrow. “Wait, you mean Vash the Stampede!?” She asked with wide-eyes. No wonder her master felt so down. From what she had heard about Vash, he was a nice guy, but that made people underestimate him, and feel really down when they lost. 

“Yes...” Ranma said as he slowly nodded his head. “THAT Vash...” 

Jetta sighed. “Ranma, it’s okay. So you lost to Vash. It happens.” She didn't want to tell him that she was happy he didn't have to worry about another pokégirl, but that would bring his spirits down some more. 

Ranma’s gaze looked distant for a moment; he was obviously lost in thought. “Jetta?” He asked. “Maybe I should just let you all go...” 

“WHAT!?” Jetta screamed, outraged. “What the hell? What brought this on?” 

Holding his hands up to placate the angered Lupina, Ranma asked her, “How can I be trusted with the welfare of your girls after this? Sheila and Grave got hurt because of me! And if someone else Battles me and I lose, what will happen to you guys?” 

Jetta frowned at him, before lifting her master up and hugging him to her tightly. Ranma was about to ask what she was doing, when he felt her take several shuddering, deep breaths in and out. “Ranma, don’t do that, don’t think like that,” She whispered to his ear. "None of us will think anything less of you, trust me on that. Do you think Sheila, or Grave wants you to let them go? You've been the best thing to happen to the both of them. I know it.” 

Holding back onto Jetta as she hugged him, Ranma whispered back, “I don’t know... I don’t know anymore. Ever since I got here, this whole thing has felt like a frickin’ GameBoy game... And it’s very real... You’ll suffer because of my actions...” 

Jetta nodded. “I know. I know. But none of us would have it any other way, Ranma.” Though, she did wonder about that GameBoy game comment. It wasn’t too important to her though. “Ranma, if you asked Grave and Sheila if they wanted to be let go, they would grab your legs and squeeze so tight that you would think they’re about to fall off. They care for you too much, and they want your care in return. Just hearing you talk like this is hurting me. So, please, stop it.” 

Ranma winced. “I’m sorry to hurt you...” Ranma said as he held onto the Lupina tightly; protectively. 

The Lupina shuddered. “Dammit, you’re so good, why do you doubt yourself so much!? Do you honestly think that any of the girls hate you because you lost!? HUH!? Ask them! Ask them if they hate you because you lost a battle! They’ll all say no!” Jetta cried out, literally, as tears fell down her face and she took deep breaths, trying to quit sobbing. 

Ranma just held his Lupina tightly. He knew it was his fault she was hurting like this. “Jetta... Please stop... Please?” Ranma asked. “I won’t leave you if I’m too important... I promise... Just please stop crying...” 

The Lupina nodded, but held onto Ranma tightly. “Sorry, but I can feel how you feel, and I don’t want you to feel that way anymore. You have to think what your choices will do to others.” She said, shivering lightly. 

Ranma winced. “Again, I’m beign selfish, huh?” 

Jetta shook her head lightly. “It’s okay, you're only human. But think before you leap, okay?” She asked, sniffling. Dang it, she was much stronger than this. 

 

by Kt3

Séance looked down at the tray he held in his hands. Somehow he was reminded of his middle school cafeteria's food... however, he wasn't sure if it jiggled as much as this... stuff... did. He gave the tray another small shake in his hands, and wondered if bread should jiggle so much it was perpetual motion. 

Sighing, Séance looked around the prison cafeteria. There were a number of looks thrown his way, as he was the 'new guy', but otherwise, he was almost ignored by a majority of others. That, or they just tried hard not to make eye contact with him. 

Still standing in the middle of the cafeteria trying to find a seat, Séance felt a rather large and hairy hand clap onto his shoulder. 

"Heh heh heh... hello there, new guy," said a gruff, low, and distinctly unfriendly voice. It was the kind of voice belonging to... 

Don't think about it. thought Séance. He started to calm down a little when his brain continued on, Don't think about it like you didn't think about last night. That certainly didn't help him any. 

"Watch out for my soap, by the way. It has a... tendency of slipping in the showers." 

Well, at least it gave him a hint of what was to come, though. 

(------) 

Sitting in his cell much, much later, Séance stared blankly at the wall, not moving a muscle. 

Ranma Sextome, he thought, because of you, I've REALLY seen hell... and his name is Big Paul. 

He shuddered. 

(------) 

After finally recovering from his 'ordeal', Séance spent a good amount of time sitting around his cell and thinking. He had a LOT of time to do just that, sitting and thinking. It certainly gave him empathy for the statue "The Thinker", sitting on his ass all day and thinking. 

I... don't think I can handle this anymore, he thought. I have to escape! 

Adjusting his seating for maximum thinking potential (vitally important to any plan), Séance began. 

...How would MacGuyver do it? 

(------) 

After only an hour spent searching in his room, Séance found the perfect, but clichéd , place to begin his digging; the air vent. 

It only took a couple of minutes, but he was able to easily pop out the vent... and a good amount of wall besides! The amount of wall that came out with the vent was enough for him to easily squeeze through. Man, that's pretty lucky! 

Doing just that, squeezing through, Séance replaced the vent and explored the area he had just entered. It was a rather large and dark place, unsurprisingly like the rest of the prison correctional center. There were lots of pipes, apparently for air-conditioning, and the only lighting was from emergency lights placed around the hallway. 

Wandering down the utility hallway, Séance came across a hole apparently made in the wall of the hallway. Well, it was more of a man-made tunnel than a hole, and since the hallway ended in a dead-end a couple feet from the beginning of the tunnel, Séance started walking through the dirt tunnel. 

After proceeding for a number of meters in the twisting tunnel, Séance heard the sound of some voices, and the glow of light. Sneaking forward, he, well, sneaked towards the sounds. Upon drawing closer, Séance saw a group of other prisoners discussing animatedly amongst themselves, various tools like shovels and mining hats with the lights turned on strewn around the place. 

Deciding for some reason that the prisoners were friendly, Séance approached and made himself known. "Uh... hello?" 

Immediately, the group stopped what they were talking about and examined the newcomer. One of the prisoners stepped forward. 

"Ah, hello. I assume that you're trying to break out, right?" 

Startled, Séance stuttered, "Uh, wh-what? I d-don't know wh-what you're talking about!" 

Rolling his eyes, the apparent spokesperson said, "Right. And you have a dirt covered spoon in your hand because you keep a collection of spoons." 

Hiding the offending spoon behind his body, Séance replied, "I... thought it was complimentary?" 

Letting out a good-natured laugh, the spokesperson said, "Oh, don't worry about it. You're with friends here. Welcome to the Miner's Union. We're currently trying to escape ourselves..." 

"You are? Whew... I'm so relieved." Séance let himself visibly relax. Here he could get help and finally escape this hell-hole. 

"Yeah, in fact, you came at a great time. We've just about broken into the surface. Just a couple more inches and we'll be free! And since you're the newcomer, we'll let you do the honors of the last inches and you'll be the first one out. We were just discussing about who'll be the first one, and it might as well be you." 

Jumping at the chance, Séance immediately took a shovel, and, walking over to where he was directed, started chipping at the dirt overhead. He dug through about three inches of dirt before he broke through, although there wasn't any light coming from the hole. Realizing it must've been night-time, Séance recieved a boost from the miners below, climbing out of the hole he had made. 

Stumbling around, trying to find any light at all, he felt around in the dark before stumbling onto something... pleasantly soft. It was then that he felt some cold metal being snapped into place around his hand. Lights flooded on, as Séance found himself not outside, but in a room still apparently in the correctional center. 

Oh, and the pleasantly soft thing he had stumbled onto? An Officer Jenny's breasts. Well, he THOUGHT that was an Officer Jenny. 

"Well, what do we have here? Another escapee?" smirked the Officer Jenny-that-didn't-look-like-one. Séance wasn't sure if normal Officer Jennys wore black leather. 

Séance spotted a table behind the Jenny, and the first thing he saw was a nameplate on said table. 

'Officer Jenny, Correctional Center Supervisor' 

"Call me Queen!" 

Oh... shit... 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Ranma smiled as he held his PokéBall. It had taken a few days, but he had, more or less gotten his affairs in order after his crushing defeat at the hands of the Gym Leader Vash the Stampede. Grave and Sheila were healed, and Tamed numerous times for being good girls. He tamed Moisha for her victory over Séance. And he was thankful Jetta made him feel better. 

But now, he had to get back to the other girls. And he knew who needed a Taming. “Brianna!” Ranma shouted as he held up her PokéBall. “I Screw You!” 

In a flash of red and white light, the tall G-Splice appeared in front of Ranma, blinking a couple of times. “Master, how are you?” She asked, smiling at him before stretching her arms over her head. 

Ranma smiled as he saw Brianna thrust her chest out. “Much better, Brianna. I’ve been doing MUCH better,” He said honestly. 

The Blonde pokégirl smiled at hearing that. “Well, that’s good.” She said honestly. “So, what’s up?” She asked, looking him over, smiling. 

“Well, I Tamed Gina last night again, she wanted more ‘training’. Then I got through a few exercises today, had a good breakfast.” Ranma frowned. “I hope you were okay in your PokéBall. I know it’s been a few days since you got out.” 

She nodded. It wasn’t unknown that Tamers with relatively large harems would have trouble getting all their pokégirls out at one time or another. “Yeah, my limbs are a little stiff,” She admitted before pushing herself up to stand on her toes, stretching her legs out. "Feels good to get out.” 

Ranma nodded his head ashamedly. “Sorry, Bri. I really should do better.” 

Brianna blinked at hearing that. “No, it’s okay,” She said, still unused to hearing someone apologize to her for doing something wrong to her. 

Ranma sighed. “So... Did you sleep at all inside there? Any good dreams?” 

Brianna tapped her chin. “Well, not much of a dream, but for some reason, I dreamt of a farm, you, me, the rest of the girls, and no one bothering us.” She shook her head. “Unusual.” 

Ranma smiled a little. “Sounds like a cute dream. But I don’t think I’m cut out to be a farmer.” 

Brianna nodded. “Yeah... It was... Weird.” She had never dreamt much before, so why was she thinking about that dream she had last night right now? Even when the others asked about her dreams, she never told them, so why did she tell her master about it? 

 

Ranma gently placed a hand on Brianna's shoulder. “Hey, don’t sweat it, cutie.” 

Brianna smiled at him. “Sure thing, master.” 

Ranma smiled at Brianna. Standing on his toes, he lifted his head up to try and kiss her. 

Purring, Brianna leaned down and kissed her master. It wasn’t hard for her to imagine what her master wanted at that moment. 

When he could kiss her, Ranma brought his arm around her waist in a hug. His tongue felt about her mouth tentatively. 

The G-Splice practically melted into the kiss, her tongue practically wrapping around and massaging her master’s tongue as he continued to kiss her. Purring, Brianna grabbed Ranma’s butt and lifted him up so she didn’t have to bend down and continued to kiss him passionately. 

Blinking his eyes in surprise, Ranma managed to smile into the kiss, and tried to reciprocate as best he could. 

Brianna broke the kiss gingerly after a few more moments, before licking, nibbling and nuzzling all over Ranma's face and neck. “Purr... Master... You feel good.” 

Shivering in pleasure from the affection Brianna was showing him, Ranma told her, “So do you, Bri.” 

Smiling happily, the G-Splice purred even louder and started licking spots on her master’s face. “So... You like this?” She asked, before nibbling on the crook of his neck. 

Ranma raised his head up to give Brianna more room to work. “Mmm... Yeah... Feels very nice, Bri... You’re a good, good pokégirl,” Ranma said to the G-Splice. 

Brianna purred even louder at hearing her master praise her. “Thank you, Master!” She practically squealed, before kissing him with raw, untamed passion that would smother any normal person eight times over. 

Ranma’s eyes widened. Holy hell, was Brianna trying to swallow his tongue!? Still, it was rather nice. His hands grasped onto her back for support as he felt her pushing him back, lowering him onto the bed. 

Brianna smiled as she felt her master settle on the bed. A moment later, she pressed her breasts against his chest, not once breaking the kiss. She moved her hands from his butt to his shoulders to hug him tightly. “Purr... You feel so nice,” She said between kisses. 

Ranma chuckled a little as Brianna began kissing his neck again. It felt good, but also tickled. “I think someone needs a Taming,” Ranma said seriously, although a hint of playfulness was in his voice... 

If Ranma thought that Brianna’s purring was loud before, then he was completely unprepared for the audibility of purring that she did after he mentioned that. “Purrrrlease?” She whimpered to him. 

Ranma nodded his head. “Sure.” His eyes then widened as Brianna gabbed onto the waistband of his pants, pulling them and his boxers down to his thighs in one swift movement. “Bri!” Ranma said in embarrassment. 

“What?” She whined to him, pouting before taking in his manhood. “Mmmm... Yummy.” She smirked, before lowering her head and giving his cock a nice, long lick. 

Ranma reared his head back and moaned. Damn, that felt incredibly good. No matter how many times he had sex with these girls, it never got tedious. 

Brianna purred, smiling more as she saw her master’s cock start hardening from her ministrations. “You react quickly, don’t you?” She asked rhetorically, before kissing the head of his member. 

Ranma nodded as he felt Brianna pull his pants and boxers off his legs completely. “It’s difficult not to.” 

Brianna purred. “Does that mean you like me?” She asked, before giving his cock another kiss on the head, before licking along the sides of his tool. 

Ranma nodded his head. “Oh yeah... You’re so good!” Ranma moaned a little louder as Brianna began nuzzling his balls. 

Smiling, she gave his balls a lick before kissing them. “Really?” Brianna asked, before moving her head up, nibbling, kissing and licking up the length of his pole. 

Ranma nodded his head, pressing his member against Brianna’s face. Damn it. His pokégirl had taken the dominance early on, and he could feel himself ready to blow. 

Brianna purred more and continued to kiss and lick her master’s cock, before opening her mouth and taking him into her mouth and down her throat in one swift motion. 

That did it. Without warning for Brianna, Ranma began moaning loudly, blowing his load down Brianna’s throat. 

The G-Splice blinked, before purring and savoring the taste in her mouth as her master’s seed filled her mouth. Quite a bit of his seed slipped down her throat and down into her stomach, not that she was complaining, savoring the taste and feel of her master. 

Ranma panted, trying to catch his breath as Brianna continued to suckle on the head of his cock. “H-holy shit...” He managed to say after his orgasm finally passed. 

Brianna purred, just holding her mouth over the head of Ranma’s dick, before swallowing the cum in her mouth. Pulling her head off of his cock, a small trail of saliva connecting the two of them as she smiled at him. “Was it good?” 

“V-very.” Ranma answered as he managed to grin. “That’s gotta be a new record for me.” 

Brianna purred happily at the compliment. 

Sitting up on the bed, Ranma began to unbutton his shirt. “Brianna...” He said “Would you please get up on the bed?” 

The blonde nodded and sat up on the bed, waiting for her master to finished getting undressed. While she waited, she purred and watched him get undressed. “So good-looking.” She purred to him. 

Ranma smiled at the compliment and threw his shirt to the side. Smiling, he brought his hands to the bottom of her tank-top, and began pulling it up his pokégirl. 

Brianna lifted her hands up, helping her master get her clothing up and off of her. As the shirt passed over her breasts, she smirked as she saw her master paying rapt attention to the bob and sway of her mammaries. “You like?” She asked as she tossed her tank-top off of her. 

“Damn right!" Ranma said as he brought his hands down to the fly of her pants and began unzipping them. 

Brianna purred and lifted her hips as her master unbuttoned her pants and started to pull them over her rear and down her hips and legs. “You’re too good to me, Master,” She said, smiling happily at him. 

Ranma smiled back at her as he took her pants off of her. “I try to be,” He said as he brought a hand to her breast to rub gently, his other hand hooking a thumb underneath the waistband of her panties and pulling down. 

Brianna shivered in pleasure, before letting out a sigh of pleasure. “Feels nice...” She moaned out as her master pinched and twisted her nipple slightly. 

Ranma smiled as he heard Brianna moan happily. As he got her panties past her ankles, Ranma tossed them to the side. Using the hand still on her breast, Ranma pushed Brianna onto her back. 

Brianna blinked as she found herself bouncing on the bed, her breasts literally bouncing from the motion. “Wow! Taking charge,” She smirked at him. 

Ranma smirked. “I owe it to you...” His smirk widened as he got between her legs, his hands on her knees. 

Brianna watched him, purring happily. “Goodie.” She said in glee, before shifting slightly to give her master a better look at her pussy-lips. “You like the view?” 

Ranma grinned much like a cat. “Very,” He said as he moved his hips forward, rubbing his length along her slit. 

Brianna gasped and groaned, bucking her hips upwards and grinding her slit into his hips. “Warm...” She breathed out, feeling his hot, throbbing member tease and brush against her warm depths. 

Ranma smiled at the reactions. Damn, he hadn’t entered her yet and he could feel her pussy warning up for him already. Smiling, Ranma continued to rub his cock back and forth along her slit, moistening his tool. 

Brianna groaned, before sitting up slightly and reaching out to grab Ranma’s ass and squeezing. “Please? Enter me?” She asked, pouting at him and bucking her hips upwards, allowing him to feel the heat that she felt all throughout her body. 

Ranma nodded at his pokégirl’s plea. “Of course, Bri,” He said as he gently took her hand off of his member. Placing the head at her slit, he began to slowly plunge into her depths. 

The G-Splice groaned as she felt her inner walls expand as her master’s rod entered her. “Feels so good.” She moaned to him, before wrapping her legs around his hips, pushing him in even faster than before. 

Ranma’s hips soon met Brianna’s as he was in the G-Splice of Cheetit and Amazonchan to the hilt. Smiling at her, he brought his hands forward to gently grope her bountiful breasts as he ground his cock into her folds. 

Squirming and thrashing under her master’s ministrations, Brianna practically mewled in delight. “I love this...” She groaned out, grinding her hips into his, just lavishing in the pleasure the two of them were feeling. “Please... Play with my breasts more,” She asked/begged him. 

Nodding his head in response, Ranma used his thumbs and fore-fingers to pinch her nipples tightly and pulled on them. 

Brianna’s eyes closed as she tossed her head back in pleasure. “Oh yeah, right like that...” She practically hissed out, her body shuddering and nearly spasming in response to what he was doing to her. 

Smiling at how Brianna reacted, Ranma pulled harder, causing her breasts to stretch a little. As he did such, he began pulling his member back, only to thrust forward and hard. 

Arching her back in pleasure, which incidentally caused her breasts to stick out more, Brianna gasped and groaned in pleasure. “M-Master... Please... Dominate me, screw me, make me yours!” 

Ranma nodded. “Love you, Bri,” He said softly to show her that he did care for her as he then went to plundering her pussy; pounding his meat back and forth into that hot, warm, wet cunt as his hands never stopped pulling her nipples. 

Shivering in pleasure, Brianna could feel her body tense as pleasure wracked her from all angles. “Master... You’re so filling.” She moaned as he pulled her nipples hard and let go before doing it again. “Do... Do that again...” She groaned, grinding her hips into his every time his hips slammed into hers. 

Ranma smirked and surprised Brianna. He brought his hands to her clit this time, giving the small bundle of nerves the same treatment he had her nipples. All the while, he continued to thrust back and forth in her. 

Brianna’s eyes bugged out, before she gasped in pleasure. “M-M-M-M-MASTER!!!” She screamed, the pleasure that had been building up in her suddenly erupt explosively. “PURRR!!!” 

Ranma grit his teeth and kept on thrusting while Brianna’s pussy quivered around his cock as she orgasmed. He wasn’t done yet, and he intended to reach orgasm again; giving her clit a little twist as he continued to thrust back and forth. 

The G-Splice grit her teeth and shuddered as her master fucked her through orgasm. “M-Master...” She groaned and whimpered. “Please, ooooh.... Cum?” She moaned, feeling another orgasm hit her suddenly as her master’s thrusting got slightly faster and harder. 

Ranma grunted and nodded his head. He wanted to, but he needed more go. He watched the G-Splices tits bounce with each powerful thrust. He licked his lips and began using the Amaguriken somewhat; rubbing her clit with his thumb at what should be impossible speeds for a human. 

“AH, AH, AH, AH!” Brianna groaned and gasped with each thrust and stroke on her body. “MASTER!!” She screamed, her body ablaze with pleasure as Ranma plundered her fast and hard. “SO GOOD! PLEASE!! MORE!!!” She screamed, her pussy squeezing down tightly around Ranma’s cock. 

Ranma was perspiring now as he pushed his body. He was getting so close, he could practically taste it. “A-almost...” He then took one last and incredibly hard thrust into Brianna’s folds and moaned her name loudly; his seed blowing into her womb in thick, hot spurts. 

Brianna groaned and gasped as she felt her master’s seed fill her. Her master’s hot, creamy, filling seed. “OOOOH! Soooo goooood...” She moaned, whimpering and tightening her legs around his waist. 

Ranma continued to thrust, prolonging his orgasm as he came into his pokégirl. “Briii...” He hissed pleasurably. 

She groaned, hugging her master tightly to her, before kissing him passionately as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She shuddered feeling her breasts mashed up against that hard chest of his, it just felt so good, she couldn’t help it. 

Finally, Ranma came down from his orgasm and just settled for laying atop of his pokégirl. “That was good, Brianna.” He said as he kissed her on the chin. “Thank you.” 

The G-Splice purred and cuddled against him. “No... Thank you,” She said, smiling at him. Her purring increased as Ranma smiled back. Rolling to the side, so her master could lay on the bed, Brianna practically crushed him into her, clinging to him tightly while nuzzling his body to hers. 

Ranma smiled and hugged her back tightly. “You feel so good. I thank you.” 

Ranma smiled and hugged her back tightly. “You feel so good. I can’t help but thank you.” 

Brianna purred and kissed Ranma on the lips. “Thank you for Taming me,” She said, whispering to him gently. 

Ranma smiled. “I don’t mind,” He hugged her back tighter, pressing her into him. “Really I don’t. I care for all of you so much. I just want to make you girls as comfortable as I can.” 

Looking into her master’s eyes, Brianna smiled and kissed him again. “And for that, I love you even more.” 

Ranma smiled and cuddled with the G-Splice. “Good, good girl.” 

“Thank you so much.” She whispered to him huskily. “We should do this more often.” 

Ranma nodded. “We will. It just may take a few days. I still have nine other girls.” 

The blonde pokégirl nodded. “I know. I don’t mind... Just don’t forget.” 

“I won’t,” Ranma promised her. “And I haven’t forgotten I need to get you and your sisters home to your parents either.” 

She smiled and purred more. “Thank you,” She said, before kissing him on the lips and cuddling up to him more, before yawning slightly. “Master... You can use my breasts as a pillow if you want to.” 

At hearing that, Ranma smiled and took Brianna up on that offer, nuzzling his face between her two large mammaries. 

The G-Splice purred and smiled brightly. “Night.” She whispered to him, before closing her eyes. 

Ranma smiled and relaxed, letting sleep claim him as he held onto Brianna tightly. 

 

by Philip Weigel  
While Ranma cuddled with Brianna, time did not stand still, instead, many other things were happening that night. 

A few hours later... 

If one was outside and to the east of Greenpeace, they would be treated to a most... Unusual sight. After all, dust clouds going roughly a hundred miles an hour weren't common, except in areas with Cheetauras, Chocoboobs and Ponytaurs. But Greenpeace wasn't any of those areas. Being a completely peaceful settlement, the most exciting thing that happened around the area, not counting the great mouse invasion, was when a tamer passed through and his Pokegirl happened to evolve. Yes, Greenpeace was a sleepy little community. Even with the people that had arrived in the last few days. 

The dust cloud came to a stop only a few meters outside of town. When it cleared, which didn't take much time, one could see a Pokegirl with a fiery red mane, four legs and two riders on the back. "Well, I believe this is your stop." The one rider who had the reigns said. He was of a decent height, had dark blond hair, light blue eyes, and a goatee on his face. The most unusual aspect of him, were the scars on his forehead. One was a long, thin, pink colored one that went from between his eyes, to just above his right eyebrow. The other scar, which was slightly above and to the right of that one that gave one the impression of hills on his head. 

"Thanks for the ride." Ace said, smiling at the owner of the Ponytaur, as he got off. The guy was decent enough. Being willing to help a fellow trainer and all. The guy didn't even ask for anything. Though, he wasn't all that talkative. 

The trainer nodded, before turning away and riding off into the distance. 

Ace shrugged. He had a job to do, but now he was at his destination at least. "Though, I wonder what those bumps in the road were." He asked himself. Oh well, it probably wasn't too important. 

(----) 

"Koo haa..." Was the voice of Vadar. 

"Uhhh..." Was the voice of his men. 

The sounds of bones popping in and out of place were the sounds of a thoroughly trampled on army. 

"Koo haa... Koo haa... No one make mention of this to the Emperor, got that?" Vadar's only response was groans. "I didn't think so either." He said, before passing out. Who would have guessed that Ponytaurs didn't like the Amethyst League? 

(----) 

Walking along the beaten path, a well built muscular redheaded man frowned as he came upon a sign. "Greenpeace, twenty miles." The man smirked darkly and clenched his fist together. "Ranma Sextome, soon, I shall see if you are worthy of my sister or not." He started picking up the pace. If he hurried, he could make it in only a few minutes. "Hang on, Sheila! Gar's coming to save you, sis!" 

The redheaded man growled slightly. How dare Sextome hurt his baby sister and use her as a slave? He was going to give that punk such a beating that it would take a legendary Pokegirl to heal him. With his well-trained girls, especially at their high levels, and the rumors of Sextome's abuse towards his girls, it wouldn't take much for him to win his sister away from that bastard and find her a good trainer. 

(----) 

Ranma shivered in his sleep, causing Brianna to nuzzle closer to him. Something big was going down soon. 

 

]  
by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
It was a day like any other at the Tendo Ranch. The Tendo’h family was widely recognized within the Edo League, due to their involvement in the capture and imprisonment of the fiendish Pokégirl Thief, Happosai. Since that fateful event almost twenty years ago, the Breeder known as Soun Tendo’h business has flourished, selling pokégirls of rare breeds to aspiring Pokégirl Tamers. 

Of course, lately, the variety has begun to dwindle, an odd thing for the Tendo Ranch; which has been renowned for their collection of Pokégirls. Unknown to the public, the reason behind this was, was not the fact that Soun was a great Pokégirl Breeder... No... It was that one of his employees, Ranma Sextome, would bring him rare and exotic pokégirls won through PokéBattles. A Level 5 Taming Cycle later, and their brainwashed memories would be suited to give them to new owners. 

And it had been nearly a month since Ranma Sextome reported in. 

“Where IS he!?” Soun fumed as he sat at a desk within his office. Behind him was a sales graph, the red arrow moving downwards. 

The elder Tendo’h lowered his head. The only reason the Tendo Ranch hadn’t sunken into poverty yet was due to the efforts of two of his employees. Genma Sextome, Ranma’s father was still doing PokéBattles and winning pokégirls, (albeit not rare ones) and his own daughter, Nabikitty was wise with funding and tax evasion that they'd hadn't felt the full wrath of the IRS. 

...Oh, and speak of the devil. There was his daughter. “Hello, Nabikitty. How’re you doing today?” 

Her eye twitched the instant she heard that. “I’m... Fine, father...” She practically spat at him. Oh how she’d love to get the hell out of this place and be with someone who actually cared. But that wouldn’t happen, not as long as ‘dear old daddy’ had anything to say about it. “Not that he’s really a father,” She snorted to herself. The guy didn’t really care about her, he just needed her to keep the IRS off of them, something she was good at. 

“Fine?” Soun asked. “That’s wonderful. Now, Nabikitty, has Genma returned yet? It’s been a week now, and we could really use some more pokégirls. Sales are down because our supply of pokégirls for aspiring Tamers is!” 

“Oh father, I have something interesting for you.” She said slightly cold, not that that brain-dead Pokégirl Breeder would realize that her tone was frosty or anything. 

Her father ignored that for the moment. “In a minute,” He told her. “First I need the rundown. Did Genma return yet?” He sniffed the air. “And is Kasumi making lunch? I think I smell KhangAssCunt eggs cooking.” The elder Pokégirl Breeder shivered. He hoped Akane hadn’t tried cooking again. That girl almost killed him the last time. What pokégirl mistakes Titmouse Poisoning for oregano? 

Nabikitty’s eye twitched slightly. “Genma hasn’t returned yet, though he did send a letter saying that he’s on the trail of a rare and exotic pokégirl. Kasumi’s making lunch and I have something unimportant to tell you. Ranma Sextome’s whereabouts, and the stock market’s up, and we’re due a large shipment of pokégirls in the near future.” 

Soun nodded his head. “Good, we really need more poké-” The Tendo Patriarch stopped in his speech and stared at Nabiki. “WHAT? WHERE IS HE!?” He shouted, leaning over in his seat. “WHERE IS RANMA!?!?” 

Wincing slightly and rubbing her ears from the noise, Nabikitty smirked at the slightly crazy old man. “Well... He’s at this town called Greenpeace.” She then shrugged. “Heard he helped stop a Titmouse invasion.” 

The fact Ranma stopped a Titmouse infestation was lost on the Tendo Breeder, but not his employee’s location. “Greenpeace?” Soun blinked his eyes. “Where the hell is Greenpeace!?” 

“Just ask the Titmice.” The pokégirl smirked at her father, who was looking away. 

Soun grumbled and turned his seat around. He pressed a button on the arm of the chair and the screen went from showing a chart of the Tendo Ranch’s Financial state to that of a blue screen; now in vid-phone mode. “Operator. This is Soun Tendo’h of the Tendo Ranch. Connect me to the Greenpeace PokéCenter.” 

(------) 

Sheila purred as she watched Ranma go through a kata. All those nice muscles shimmering with sweat and moving back and forth... It got that little Shaguar all nice and happy, (aka randy!) 

*BRIIIING*! 

Ranma stopped his kata, one leg straight up when he heard that. "What the?” 

*BRIIIING*! 

The pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer looked about for the source. What was ringing. 

*BRIIIING*! 

Seeing as how her owner had stopped moving his muscles in enticing ways, Sheila pouted. “Phone, Master,” She said as she pointed to the phone-cradle by the bed. 

“Oh.” Ranma got out of his kata completely and went over to the bed, before picking it up. “Um, hello?” 

One of the walls opened up, showing a screen. On the screen was a figure that Ranma automatically recognized. 

Soun Tendo... Or this world’s analog of him. 

And behind him, a cat girl that looked like Nabiki... 

... 

...Who was making faces and putting bunny ears on Soun’s head from behind. 

“Ranma Sextome!” The Tendo’h Patriarch shouted angrily. “What are you doing in Greenpeace!?” 

Ranma blinked a few times. Nabiki was acting funny... Well, she was a pokégirl now, he supposed, but the way Soun was acting wasn’t much better. “Um... I needed to rest a bit and this was the only place I could rest.” 

Sheila saw the figure and froze in fear; too afraid to speak. It was that mean man that had let Sextome keep her, since she wasn’t ‘sexy enough to fetch more that 50 slc’. 

“Rest?” Soun asked, his eye twitching. “IT’S BEEN NEARLY A MONTH! You need to get back to work right away, Sextome!” He leaned forward, causing his face to appear larger. “And you better have some rare pokégirls, mister!” 

“A month?” Ranma blinked. What the hell was going on with this world’s version of him? He blinked again as he saw Nabiki in the background grab a paddle and make like she was going to slap her father several times over in the back of the head. “Well, I did get into a lot of PokéBattles before coming here. Even one against Vash the Stampede.” Maybe that would shut the old fart up. 

“The Gym Leader Vash the Stampede!?” Soun asked in surprise. At Ranma’s nod, he asked, “Did you manage to beat him? One of HIS pokégirls would probably fetch a small fortune if sold.” 

“Everything went boom,” Ranma deadpanned, sweat--dropping slightly as Nabiki held up a sign with a baseball and a screw behind Soun, and pointed at her father. 

Groaning, Soun rolled his eyes. “Very well. What about the other PokéBattles you’ve been in? Won any new and hopefully rare and exotic pokégirls?” 

“I’ve had this stalker on my case for awhile now. He’s got a lot of magic using pokégirls.” Ranma blinked as Nabiki held up a spiked mallet and started swinging as though she was trying to hit her father. He idly wondered what caused her to act like Akane from his world. 

“Magic-types, eh?” Soun scratched his chin as he considered that. “Did you win any of his pokégirls?” 

“He kept running away.” Which was the truth. Séance did keep running away, or trying to anyway. “I did get a Vixxen from him.” 

“A Vixxen?” Soun snorted. “Is that all? I still have a whole slew of Vixxens here!” 

Ranma shrugged. “Only thing the prick had on him.” He grumbled. “Most of the rest only gave me money.” At least that’s what he could assume. “Ran into a guy with a boomstick that needed 100,000 slc to make up for goods that Genma had stolen from his store.” 

Behind Soun, Nabikitty rolled her eyes and held up a chainsaw with a silencer on it, before turning it on and revving it up. 

Soun rolled his eyes. “Well that certainly sounds like your father all right...” He leaned forward towards the screen again. “What about that Titmouse Invasion thing? Were there any rare Mouse-types amongst them that you could’ve caught?” 

“Rare ones?” Ranma scratched his head. “I think there was a purple-furred one, the rest were brown, red, or blue, but that was it.” 

“Purple-furred?” Soun asked dubiously. “Did you catch it?” 

“I think one of the Catgirls that’re in town ate it,” Ranma said, not wanting Soun to know about Moisha. If that comment about getting rare pokégirls and selling them was any indication, then he didn’t want to think about what Soun would do if he knew just what pokégirls he had. 

Behind Soun, Nabikitty held up a pick and took a few practice swings at the back of Soun’s head. She smirked cattily as she saw Ranma sweat-drop. 

Soun blinked his eyes. “Ranma, why are you so nervous?” He growled. “Is it because you’ve been lazy and haven’t caught a single worth-while pokégirl to sell!?” He said accusingly. 

Shrugging, Ranma decided to the hell with it and tell Soun the truth, he wasn’t the best liar out there, but he was better than people gave him credit for. “Well, actually, I’ve been training my girls to get tougher so that they can perform better.” 

“... That’s it?” Soun asked, his eye twitching. “You’ve been wasting time training pokégirls, when you could’ve been getting new ones!?” 

Ranma shrugged. “Best way to get more is to train what you have to be better than what’s out there.” He blinked as he saw Nabiki nod, before picking up a spiked mace and look like she was about to brain her brain-dead father. 

Soun blinked his eyes in surprise. Frowning he said, “What kind of retarded idea is that!?” 

Ranma blinked, before frowning. “You know... If you want me to lose more often, you could have just said so.” 

“Hey!” Soun shouted. “You’re not going to lose! You’re Ranma Sextome! With that crack-team of Rare and STRONG pokégirls I let you keep, you should be able to take on ANY challenger!” 

“Yeah... And that prick with the magic pokégirls nearly beat me because his girls never had to worry about getting hit." This version of Soun was starting to irritate him. Apparently he was irritating Nabiki as well, since she took out her claws and looked about ready to pounce on her father and make a meal out of him. 

...And not a meal in the sexual sense. 

Soun sat back. “But he didn’t beat you, did he?” Soun asked. “You’re a on the road to being a HAREM MASTER! You shouldn’t have to worry about anything! With your pokégirls and reputation, you’ll be invincible!” 

Ranma rubbed his forehead. This guy was making him look humble, not an easy task in any sense of the word. "Now listen-” 

“No, you listen, Sextome!” Soun shouted angrily. “Your job is to go out and find either women about to crossover into threshold and turn them into pokégirls, or beat up on other tamers and steal me their rare and powerful pokégirls. Is that CLEAR!?” Soun roared. 

Ranma’s eye twitched at hearing that. “Riiight... I’ll see you later...” He said, mentally adding ‘not’. He then hung up the phone and sat down on the bed. “Kami-sama... What did my other self do here?” 

(------) 

Soun gawked at the blank screen. Sextome hung up on him!? “Who does that little punk think he is!?” 

“Maybe he was busy? He was all sweaty.” Nabikitty said from behind the old bastard her lovable old man. 

Soun nodded. That was possible. Slowly he said, “And Nabikitty...” 

“Yes?” She asked, slightly irritated. Did she EVER hate that name! 

“Even with the phone call on, your image WAS slightly reflected...” He turned to her with a deep frown. “I saw all that!” 

Nabikitty blinked. “Uh oh...” Now what the hell was this bastard going to do to her? 

Soun smirked. “Perhaps you’d like a trip to the Parthenogenesis Chamber? And help us make some Kitten pokégirls to sell?” 

Nabikitty paled and shook her head, holding up her hands. “No, no, no, no.” 

Soun considered it. “But then you’d be too busy to do my taxes, wouldn’t you?” 

The Kitten pokégirl nodded. "Um, yeah...” 

Soun nodded. “Yes... But you still need to be punished...” He thought about it for a moment and snapped his fingers. “Perhaps I should discipline you like I did when you and your sisters were kids.” He patted his hands along his lap. “Lay down!” 

Nabikitty winced, but did as told. It would be better than her having kittens, at least in her opinion. 

Soun looked at his daughter laying across his lap and nodded. Grabbing the back of her shorts, he pulled them down to the middle of her thighs, her cute Kitten buns revealed to him. 

Nabikitty winced. Now she was in for it. 

Raising a hand high, Soun them brought the flat palm down on her ass with a loud, 

*WHAP*! 

Nabikitty winced. That stung, but she could handle it. 

*WHAP*! 

That was a little harder than before, but nothing she couldn’t handle, being a pokégirl and all. 

*WHAP*! 

*WHAP*! 

*WHAP*! 

Nabikitty grit her teeth as her father continued to spank her ass. Damn it, if she didn't know better, she’d say she was getting turned on by this. 

*WHAP*! 

*WHAP*! 

*WHAP*! 

Nabikitty shuddered and mewled pathetically, feeling her juices start to flow. “D-damn it...” She moaned as her father spanked her. Darned jerk was doing this just to get her worked up, and she knew it. 

*WHAP*! 

*WHAP*! 

*WHAP-KRI-CRACK*! 

“ARGH! MY HAND!" Soun shouted as he held up his bruised hand, fingers out of alignment. “Darn osteoporosis!” 

Nabikitty groaned and whimpered. She was so turned on, and he had to go and break his hand on her butt. Which was quite hard, considering how freaking soft her rear really was. “...That dumbass...” Nabikitty thought as her father moaned and whimpered about his brittle bones. 

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Ranma looked at the blank vid-screen and shook his head. “Man, that Soun’s a jerk,” He mumbled irritably. 

There was a soft thud behind Ranma, causing the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer to turn around. On the floor was Sheila, trembling slightly. 

Ranma blinked his eyes and walked right over to the fallen pokégirl. “Sheila?” He asked as he kneeled next to her, his hand gently placed on her shoulder. “Sheila? Are you okay?” 

“I’m sorry Master, but...” She trailed off, looking down. She could still remember what Soun had said to her after he had seen her for the first time. Not to mention that Sextome had turned her into a Pokégirl when she was human before. 

The pigtailed Tamer frowned. “But what?” He rubbed her shoulder gently. “What are you sorry about?” 

She looked at him, her eyes showing some fear and sadness. “But I got scared when I saw him. When he saw me for the first time, he said that he couldn’t sell me for fifty slc. And then old master said that no one would ever willingly take me off of his hands.” 

Ranma frowned and hugged Sheila tightly. Damn it. These people really drilled into his poor Shaguar’s head that she wasn’t any good. Damn it! She was great! Ranma would never give her up for anything if he had his way. 

The Shaguar trembled slightly in her master’s arms. From the way he was hugging her tightly, he had to be upset. “I’m sorry,” She whispered to him, hoping he wasn’t mad at her. 

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Ranma told her. “It’s not your fault those idiots don’t know a wonderful pokégirl when they see one.” He hugged her a bit tighter. “If anything, I got lucky when I got you as one of my pokégirls.” 

She sniffled and hugged him back. “Really?” She asked in wonder. No one had ever told her, other than her current master, that she was worth anything at all. 

“Really,” Ranma said seriously. Looking the Shaguar in the eyes, he told the pokégirl, “I can’t think of any pokégirls outside of my harem that are any better than you. You’re one of the best! A real treasure.” 

The Shaguar could feel herself blushing at that. “Master...” She nearly whined out, feeling embarrassed at what he was saying to her. 

“What, Sheila?” Ranma asked as he kneeled on the floor, still hugging her. 

She looked down, pouting slightly. “You’re embarrassing me.” 

Ranma smiled, seeing Sheila was no longer thinking of herself as nothing. “I am?” He asked teasingly. 

She nodded, blushing. It was weird, since pokégirls weren’t supposed to be able to blush in embarrassment. Then again, not too many tamers gave their pokégirls consideration and kindness. 

Ranma smiled at the blush. “I can’t help it. You’re just so cute!” He said as he leaned forward, kissing her on the lips. His hands moved up to her shoulders and was starting to pull her ice-colored one-piece down her body. 

The Shaguar moaned into her master’s kiss. The way he was treating her helped her forget about her fears, her doubts, her insecurities, and just revel in the moment. 

Ranma smiled as Sheila started to get into the kiss. Pulling the top half of her outfit down to her abdomen, Ranma stopped hugging the Shaguar so he could massage her pert furry tits. 

Sheila closed her eyes, moaning deeply into the kiss as her master had his way with her chest. Helping him out slightly, she thrust her chest into his hands, practically squealing in delight as he moved his thumb and forefinger to pinch and squeeze her nipples. 

Breaking the kiss, Ranma grinned at Sheila. “For an Ice-type, you’re such a hotty,” He said meaningfully as his hands pulled on her nipples. 

Purring and moaning as her master played with her body, the Shaguar smiled in thanks to her master. “You mean it?” She asked, her eyes practically shining in happiness. 

Nodding his head, Ranma said, “I do. You warm up nicely, and your smile is so bright.” Giving her left tit a particularly rough squeeze, he teased, “You should be a Fire-type pokégirl.” 

Groaning slightly, Sheila pouted. “But I’m an ice-type.” She said, nuzzling him slightly with her head. 

“And a very cute one at that,” Ranma said with a grin. “A very cute Ice-type who deserves a Taming,” The pigtailed Tamer added. 

“Really?” Sheila asked, perking up and smiling at him. 

“Really,” Ranma said as he let go of her breasts. Standing up, Ranma was already undoing the sash to his belt. He let his pants fall to around his knees with his boxers, his limp manhood already starting to harden. “Come on, Sheila,” He said as he started unbuttoning his shirt. “Have a nice taste.” 

The Shaguar smiled and licked her lips, before crawling forward slightly. Grabbing his manhood with one hand, she gave it a long lick, before kissing the head. “Mmmm...” 

Smiling down at Sheila, Ranma let the Shaguar go at her own pace for the time being. Taking off his shirt. he dropped it to the floor. 

Purring as her master stripped, the Shaguar kissed and licked until Ranma’s man-meat got hard. Purring, she opened her mouth and bobbed her head down on his shaft. 

Ranma groaned happily as Sheila treated him to some excellent mouth-work. The vibrations felt like heaven to Ranma and he wanted her to continue. Placing his hands on Sheila’s head, he used his fingers to scratch behind her ears. 

Practically mewling around her master’s cock, Sheila’s tail wagged behind her as she continued to bob her head up and down. Mentally smirking, the petite pokégirl took her right hand to Ranma’s nut-sack and gave him a squeeze there. Not enough to be painful, but enough to give him pressure and pleasure at the same time. 

Gritting his teeth, Ranma moaned in pleasure from Sheila’s oral pleasing and ball-squeezing. He then surprised her as he used his hands to push her head closer, forcing her to deep-throat him; her nose in his pubic hair. 

Blinking slightly as she found her nose practically against Ranma’s hips, Sheila could feel her master’s tool in the back of her throat, pushing down into her deeply. Purring, the Shaguar moved her rough tongue up and down the underside of Ranma’s member, before moving it from side to side. 

“Oh Sheila...” Ranma groaned happily. Damn, was Sheila ever getting into this. He would try to hold on for as long as possible, but cats seemed to give the best blow-jobs, what with their rough tongues and purring that could vibrate his cock. 

Purring more as it seemed her master was enjoying this, Sheila nuzzled her nose into his pubic hair, moving her head back and forth slightly while her tongue continued to move up and down and side to side on the inside of her mouth. Squeezing his nut-sack, Sheila rolled his testicles between her fingers. She was careful not to put too much pressure on him down there, as that would hurt him, and she didn’t want that. 

Ranma groaned louder, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he bucked his hips involuntarily. “Sh-Sheila!” He groaned. “Gonna... I’m gonna...” 

Purring, Sheila pulled her head back slightly, before putting her free hand on Ranma’s shaft and stroking him, hoping to get her master off and his yummy, sticky and warm seed into her mouth and down into her belly. 

That did it. Moaning louder, Ranma placed his hands atop of Sheila’s head again for balance as he came; his thick creamy load blowing into Sheila’s awaiting mouth. 

Sheila purred as her master came in her mouth. It was just so tasty that she couldn’t help but swallow it. 

Ranma panted a bit, his hands now stroking Sheila behind her ears again. “Good, GOOD pokégirl... That was awesome, Sheila.” 

Sheila purred and after a few more minutes of stroking her master's cock, just to make sure that she got all of his seed, the Shaguar pulled her mouth off of his tool and looked at him. "Really?" She asked, her tail wagging behind her as she smiled at him. "You're tasty master.” 

Ranma nodded. “Really...” Smirking, He practically scooped Sheila up in his arms, cradling her. 

The petite pokégirl purred and nuzzled her master's chest. “You’re so nice,” She mewled out to him. 

Ranma smiled and kissed Sheila on the forehead. “Thank you. And besides,” He grinned. “Hard not to be nice to such a sweet pokégirl," He told Sheila as he laid her down on the bed. Grabbing the rest of her outfit, he pulled the one-piece down her legs and off of her body. 

Sheila mewled and purred as her master looked over her body. “Do you like it?” She asked, slightly afraid, all those memories of her old master and Soun degrading her came back to her. 

Smiling comfortingly, Ranma told her, “I do. It’s such a sexy little body.” Grinning, he brought his hand forward to rub her belly. 

Smiling at her master’s words, Sheila mewled in delight as her master gave her extra special attention and rubbed her belly. “M-Master...” She moaned, feeling herself get even more turned on by the incredibly good treatment. 

Hearing Sheila call for him by title, Ranma asked, “What is it, Sheila?” His hand was still rubbing her belly as she squirmed 

“Feels so good.” She moaned, squirming more. It wasn’t well-known, but cat-type pokégirls really could get into it if someone would rub their belly. Similar to how cats of old loved it when their owners would rub and pet their bellies. 

Ranma smiled. He knew Sheila’s point was in the base of her tail, but she seemed to love the attention to her belly. So, keeping it up, Ranma continued to gently rub that cute Shaguar’s abdomen. 

The Shaguar squirmed and moaned more. “M-Master... Please...” She groaned, bucking her hips slightly. Ranma looked at her and smirked, he could easily see her clit poking out. “Please?” She whimpered at him. 

Ranma smiled. “Please what, Sheila?” He asked teasingly as he continued to rub her belly. 

“Tame me?” She moaned, squirming and thrashing in pleasure. 

“Sure,” Ranma said as he smiled down at her. Taking his hand off of Sheila, he then climbed up onto the bed with her, getting between the uber-cute pokégirl’s legs. 

Sheila looked at him and mewled, bucking her hips upwards slightly. “Purrrrlease Master?” 

“Sure,” Ranma told her as he held onto her hips. Rubbing the head of his erection at Sheila’s moist slit, Ranma then plunged right on into his pokégirl. 

Sheila closed her eyes and groaned, feeling her master’s tool fill her up. “Uh... So big.” She whimpered, thrashing slightly. 

“Nice and tight,” Ranma said appraisingly as he went into Sheila’s pussy. When he was in the Shaguar to the hilt, Ranma ground his hips into hers, giving her a better feel of his cock. 

Her eyes closed in pleasure, Sheila tilted her head back and reciprocated her master’s motions, grinding her hips into his, before wrapping her furry legs around his waist. “Feels so good.” She moaned, before pulling her hips back slightly and then thrusting upwards. 

Ranma smiled and got the idea. He began to pull back as Sheila did so, and then thrust forward when she did, causing the little Shaguar’s body to jolt as this caused him to go even further into her pokégirl pussy. 

Gasping, Sheila opened her eyes and smiled, groaning in pleasure as her master grabbed her right breast, massaging it. “Please? Hold me close and love me?” She asked, mewling in delight as Ranma thrust forward extra hard. 

Ranma nodded his head and acted upon Sheila’s request. Laying forward and atop of Sheila, his arms wrapped around, holding her tightly. As he hugged her, he continued to pound his member back and forth in her sopping-wet pussy. 

The Shaguar groaned and hugged her master back, bucking her hips in time with his own thrusting. Her legs tightened around his hips before her tail wrapped around him, rubbing his butt as he thrust in and out of her. “So good...” She breathed out. 

Ranma nodded his head and caught Sheila’s lips with his own, his tongue invading her mouth as his hands gripped her butt. All the while, he started to thrust his hips harder and faster. 

Sheila moaned into the kiss, her tail rubbing Ranma’s rear faster and more frequent than before as she pounded back against her master’s cock as best she could. She squealed in delight as Ranma squeezed her pert butt tightly with his hands. In return, Sheila pushed her chest into Ranma’s, her hard nipples digging into his skin. 

Ranma grinned. Sheila was doing her best to hold on, and that made him proud. He intended to give her quite the explosive orgasm for her good behavior. 

Sheila groaned, her legs and arms tightening around her master’s body as she got closer to orgasm. She was trying to hold on for her master’s sake, but he was just so good, that he got her going easily. The fact that she was attention starved and her master would give her extra attention really was able to get her motor running. 

Ranma smiled at Sheila’s purring and continued thrusting as hard as he could. He brought a hand from her ass and around as to pinch and tease her clit as best he could while it was sandwiched between him and Sheila’s bodies. 

Gritting her teeth, the pokégirl looked at her master passionately. “M-Master... Cumming soon.. Please... Cum too?” She asked, mewling in pleasure. 

Grunting in response, Ranma nodded his head and began bucking his hips even faster, trying to get himself off. 

Sheila shuddered, her sopping cunt drenching both hers and Ranma’s hips in her juices. “M-Master... Cumming...” She mewled, her body thrashing as she tightened her arms around Ranma’s shoulders, trembling with the need for release. 

Ranma grit his teeth. With one last powerful thrust, Ranma went as far into the Shaguar as he could go, his cock spasming as it blew its load into Sheila’s Shaguar womb. 

Screaming loudly, Sheila lost it, her pussy tightened tremendously around Ranma’s cock, squeezing and milking him for all she was worth. Her arms tightened around her master’s shoulders as his hot, sticky, creamy substance filled her “So... Good.” She managed to breath out, her body shaking in pure rapture. 

Ranma smiled and moved his head down to kiss Sheila’s neck as the Shaguar trembled in his arms. 

Moaning, Sheila groaned as she felt herself start coming down from orgasm. “M-Master... That felt so good,” She breathed to him. 

Looking into Sheila’s eyes, Ranma smiled at the precious pokégirl. “Yeah... It really was, Sheila. You were an excellent pokégirl.” He gave her yet another kiss. 

Sheila moaned into the kiss, her tail rubbing her master’s legs as she squirmed under him. “Thank you,” She breathed out between kisses. 

Ranma smiled. “No, thank you. You were so good.” He kissed her again. 

Sheila mewled into the kiss, purring happily. “You’re too kind to me,” She said, nuzzling his cheek with her own. 

Ranma smiled even more. “No. I could never be too kind.” 

The Shaguar didn’t say anything, she just continued to nuzzle her master’s cheek with her own. Purring, she tightened her legs that were still wrapped around his hips, mumbling out how she never wanted to lose him. 

“And you won’t ever,” Ranma told her sweetly. 

“Thank you,” She whispered to her master, cuddling him. “Wanna cuddle.” She said, yawning. 

Looking at his Shaguar, Ranma smiled. “Of course.” He hugged her gently as he rolled over, so Sheila could be on top. 

The Shaguar purred and cuddled her master. “Love you,” She said to him, before kissing him on the lips gently.


	5. Chapter 5

by Elthial  
Ranma rubbed his thumb along the fur on Sheila's back, taking enjoyment in her silky fur. Sheila purred lightly as her master brushed through her fur calmingly, her tail twitching idly in response.  
“Never leave me master...” Sheila murmured quietly as she rested against his chest.  
“Never,” Ranma promised firmly, gently stroking up and down her back to reassure her.  
“Mew... that's nice,” Sheila murmured as she settled down.  
Ranma smiled lightly as he continued stroking Sheila's fur, life doesn't get much better than this. He had a harem of beautiful girls that loved him and would do practically anything for him, feelings that he shared. He just couldn't believe how some people could treat their pokegirls as poorly as they did.  
Ranma frowned, especially his alternate. How could he be such an asshole?  
He still felt responsible for all the things Sextome had done, it was a real kick in the pants when he had found out that Sextome had transformed the Diggers sisters, Sheila and god knows how many other girls into pokegirls. He really wanted to make things up to them.  
Ranma sighed as he continued stroking his hand through Sheila's tan coloured fur.  
Sheila looked up at Ranma having noticed it was a depressed sort of sigh rather than one of contentment, Sukebe knows that she had used it enough times in the past. “What's wrong Master?” Sheila asked with a cute questioning look on her face.  
Ranma tilted his head down to look at her and gave her a smile, “I'm just thinking.”  
Sheila gently put her elbow on his chest and then rested her head on it. “About what?” She asked curiously, looking at him with inquisitive eyes as her tail flicked over both of their legs.  
“About a lot of things really...You know, since meeting you girls in that cave, this has been one of the best times of my life,” Ranma admitted with a smile.  
Sheila nuzzled him, “Mew! Its been one of the best times of my life too Master,” Sheila agreed with bright shinning eyes, pleased that he thought so.  
Ranma grinned at her and her enthusiasm, she was pretty damned cute when her face lit up like that.  
“Still, that Gym Leader Vash really woke me up,” Ranma explained, dropping his grin as he moved onto serious stuff, “we're not ready to face any real challenge.”  
Sheila's ears dropped. “Sorry....” she murmured, feeling bad about doing so poorly in the match against Vash's pokegirls. She and Grave got their asses kicked in less than a second.  
Ranma stroked her head. “It's not your fault Sheila. If anything its my fault, I've been taking a far to laid back attitude towards being a tamer,” he stated somewhat depressed as Sheila looked up at him in surprise, “it's not just me that gets hurt any more but its you girls also, and I can't stand to see you get hurt for something I did.”  
“It's not your fault Master,” Sheila stated as she nuzzled him, trying to cheer him up again.  
“Yeah, it is. That's why I'm going to be taking some of Jetta's advice about thinking before leaping,” Ranma explained smacking his hand into his fist as he looked determined. “Gonna start from fresh, gonna go out into the woods to get some training. See what all of us can do, what we need to learn and practise working together. Gotta stop relying on everything that Sextome set up and get doing our own thing.”  
“Mew!” Sheila exclaimed a little surprised by it all. She really didn't mind the idea of training, she didn't really doing anything as long as it was with her Master and she was somewhat pleased that he seemed to be thinking ahead a little. Sheila hoped that Jetta would be as pleased by Ranma's plan.  
There was a slight pause in the conversation as Sheila tried to thing of a response to Ranma's plan and Ranma himself was going over the various techniques that he could try teaching his pokegirls, he had a feeling that something bad was heading his way. He was about to open his mouth to say more when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
“Who on earth is that?” He wondered out aloud with a frown, looking at the door as if it would give up all of its secrets.  
Sheila shrugged and pouted as she realised that her cuddle time with her master had been cut short but rolled off him as he got up to grab a pair of pants off the floor. He wasn't likely to answer the door naked again like he did with Archon, that had been embarrassing enough.  
There was another, more impatient sounding knock at the door.  
“Gah! I'm coming!” Ranma shouted out as he struggled to get his pants on.  
(------)  
Several moments later, after finally winning the battle against his pants, Ranma opened the door and looked out into the hall of the Pokécenter at the dark skinned couple outside his room.  
The man looked up at him whilst the woman standing besides the man tensed ever so slightly.  
“Hello?” Ranma asked, wondering who these people where and why they wanted him.  
“Ranma Sextome?” Ace asked and waited for Ranma's cautious nod. “We need to talk...”  
by Red Priest of the 17th Order

“Ranma Sextome?” Ace asked and waited for Ranma’s cautious nod. “We need to talk...”

“Talk?” Ranma asked as he looked the other man over. He didn’t remember meeting anyone of African descent in his life, but... that didn’t mean that cock-sucker Sextome didn’t. “Do I... know you?”

Shaking his head, the dark-skinned man answered, “Not personally. Listen, Mr. Sextome. I’m Kevin Kock, better known as ‘Ace’. I work for the Shadow League.”

“...Okay...” Ranma said slowly.

“Master?” Came a small feminine voice from within the room. “What is it?”

Turning over his shoulder, Ranma told the little Shaguar, “Some guy from the Shadow League, Sheila. Nothing to be worried about... I think.”

His curiosity getting the better of him, Ace looked past Ranma’s shoulder. He’d heard about the beauties Sextome could get a hold of, and couldn’t help but take a peek... and was rather disappointed by the rather petite looking cat-type PokéGirl sitting on the bed. Oh man! What a gyp.

Seeing the other man’s intent gaze, Sheila pouted and lifted the blanket up to cover herself. Her goodies were only for show to those who were appreciative of them, like her sweet and wonderful Master.

Blinking his eyes as he saw his PokéGirl’s actions, Ranma turned back and saw what Ace was doing. His eye twitching in irritation and he spoke up to get the other man’s attention. “A-hem!”

“Oh, right...” Ace shook his head. “Sorry about that...”

“Right...” Ranma said slowly as he crossed his arms over his chest. His nervousness was gone and replaced with annoyance. “Look, what do you want, already? I’m kinda busy right now, and I got more PokéGirls that need to be appreciated.”

Nodding his head, Ace told Ranma, “I can understand that, Sextome. But you see, that’s why I’m here. We need to talk about your PokéGirls.”

Blinking his eyes in surprise, Ranma asked, “We do?”

Again, Ace nodded his head, “Yes. You see, Sextome, we-”

“KNOW THAT YOU KIDNAPPED THEM!” Penny shouted, butting in from behind her Tamer and poking Ranma in the chest.

“Wuh-WHAT!?” Ranma shouted, aghast at the accusation.

“Penny!” Ace shouted, completely flabbergasted that his Alpha PokéGirl would just jump the gun like that. “We can’t just go saying-”

“YOU KIDNAPPED THEM!” Penny shouted again, punctuating each word to a poke to Ranma’s chest, pushing him back into his room step by step. “The Shadow League KNOWS what you did, Sextome!” She growled. “You kidnapped the Diggers girls and have done lord only knows to them! FIEND! MONSTER! POKÉGIRL THIEF!”

Ranma was gawking at the PokéGirl before him who, (rather accurately) accused HIM of doing these things! Sure, he wasn’t the one that did it, but he was trying to pretend to be the one who did it. “And apparently THAT idea has finally come to bite me in the ass,” the pigtailed Tamer thought glumly.

“Geeze! Penny, girl! Calm yoself!” Ace shouted, following his Alpha into the Tamer’s room. He placed a hand on the Drow Zee’s shoulder, but she shook it off.

“Calm nothing!” Penny shouted, growling at Ranma. “YOU, RANMA SEXTOME ARE-”

“THE SWEETEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!” The fourth voice shouted up, causing the other three to turn to her. Glaring at the Drow Zee, Sheila shouted, “How DARE you accuse Master of such horrible, horrible things, you bitch!?”

“Bitch? Bitch!?” Penny shouted. “You might not want to face the truth because you obviously like this asshole, but Ranma Sextome is the lowest of the low scum of the earth! He’s worse than ANY member of Team Rocket!”

His eye-twitching, Ranma drawled, “Gee, thanks...”

“Stuff it, you!” Penny said, smashing an elbow into Ranma’s ribs, catching him off-guard.

“MASTER!” Sheila shouted, worried for her Tamer. She got up from the bed and was already going to him, despite her nudity.

Raising a hand to placate his Shaguar, Ranma told her, “Easy, easy... I’m fine, Sheila, really.”

Holding onto her Master in a hug, Sheila glared in the direction of the other PokéGirl.

Penny glared back at the Shaguar, thinking that obviously, this little, underdeveloped child-like PokéGirl had been brainwashed into liking the dumb and evil prick, or something along those lines.

Lowering his head, Ace sighed and wondered when the situation had so gone out of control. “Penny, listen girl maybe we should-”

“Challenge him to a PokéBattle?” Penny asked. “Why that’s a wonderful idea, Master! That way, we can not only beat this evil and twisted Tamer at his own game, but you can win the Diggers girls back and there’d be nothing he could do about it!”

Ace twitched. “Er, Penny... that’s not what I meant...”

Nodding his head in agreement with the other guy, Ranma said, “Yeah. When it comes to PokéBattling, we-”

“Accept!” Sheila shouted. She’d lost before, and she was itching for a chance to prove her worth to her master.

“Er, no wait, Sheila...” Ranma said slowly.

“Yeah, Penny girl...” Ace also tried to speak up to his PokéGirl. “We don’t want a-”

“PokéBattle?” A new voice questioned. The quartet gathered in the room turned to see a NurseJoy at the door, holding a stack of clean towels. “Oh, how exciting!” The pink-haired PokéGirl continued. “It’s been awhile since we had a good PokéBattle held here... why, not since the other day when Sextome here battled Séance Leer and won!”

A sweat-drop rolling down the side of his head, Ranma asked, “Now wait a minute NurseJoy, we don’t want-”

“As small an audience as last time?” The NurseJoy asked helpfully. “Don’t worry. After word got out of all you’ve done for Greenpeace, you’ve become quite the popular Tamer. I’m sure if we advertise there’s going to be a PokéBattle with you today, you’ll at least have twice as man spectators as there was for the Rack-Shasa Cup.”

Grinning, Sheila turned to her Tamer. “Isn’t that great, Master?”

His shoulders slumping, Ranma lowered his head in defeat. “Swell...”

However, because of his own self-loathing, Ranma didn’t notice that Ace was pretty much mimicking the same motions.

“Way to go, Penny girl...” Ace drawled. Great. He knew the stories and seen the statistics. He knew Sextome was supposed to be damn good and now he had to fight him? Crap!

Grinning happily at what her Tamer said, the Drow Zee told Ace, “No problem, Master. I always do everything with what’s best for you in mind!”

(------)

Sitting back in the Announcer’s Chair, the NurseJoy tapped the microphone, causing a ringing to go through the speakers of the small coliseum. “Testing, testing. One, two...” the NurseJoy spoke into the microphone. Covering her mouth and coughing to clear her throat, the NurseJoy lowered her hands and spoke, “Welcome one and all to the Greenpeace PokéCenter Arena, with the special bout, ‘The Gold Digger 300’. Today’s PokéBattle is brought to you by MILF-brand Dairy Products, fine aged cheeses from fine aged Milktit PokéWomen. Because remember, ‘Milf, she does your body good’.”

“In the red corner,” the NurseJoy began in a tone of voice holding great reverence. “A level 69 PokéGirl Tamer, weighing in at 188 lbs, Seven Gym Badges to his name, over two hundred consecutive victories and no loses. I give you that PokéGirl Tamer wonder, Ranma Sextome!”

At the intense cheering, Ranma winced a little. He knew he had lost to Vash, but since it had been in private, and the Gym Leader didn’t feel like flaunting his victory, it seemed that no one knew the truth. Just like people didn’t know the truth about him not being Sextome.

“Still,” Ranma thought seriously. “I gotta keep up the act...” so managing a grin, Ranma waved out into the audience. Those in the rows and rows of seats seemed to eat it up, cheering louder than before.

Finally, when the cheering seemed to die down, the NurseJoy continued. “And in the blue corner, we have a level 35 PokéGirl Tamer and an agent of the prestigious Shadow League. Weighing in at 196 lbs, no Gym badges but a weight, ninety victories and a bakers dozen in losses, I give you the super studly midnight blue, Kevin ‘Ace’ Kock!”

There was some cheering that sprung up from the audience for the Shadow League Agent. Although it wasn’t anywhere as near-deafening as the cheering for Ranma was, it gave Ace some peace of mind that he apparently had enough popularity.

After some time of cheering for the nubian, the NurseJoy began to speak up again. “The rules for the Gold Digger 300 go as follows,” the pink-haired Nursing PokéGirl continued in a serious tone. “The set-up is four PokéGirls per Tamer. A PokéGirl can be recalled, but it counts as an automatic loss for that round. No death-strikes. There is an allowance of three Healing Items per Tamer for the match. The first person to have four of their PokéGirls defeated or withdrawn is the loser.” The NurseJoy looked between the two Tamers. “Do you two agree to these rules?”

“Got it!” Ranma shouted, having been through this song and dance before.

Nodding his head, Ace shouted, “I’m fine with it!”

“All right then...” the NuseJoy said slowly. She rose her hand up high. She then brought it down with a shout of, “PokéBall GO!”

Using his right hand to grab a PokéBall off from the PokéBelt that went down diagonally over his chest from his left shoulder, Ace threw it with a shout of, “Penny! I Screw You!”

Ranma watched as the PokéBall spun a few moments before opening up into a red light which took the form of a brighter red haze that flashed for a moment before taking the form of a PokéGirl that he was familiar with. It was that dark-skinned woman with pointed ears again, hands on her hips at looking at him with anger.

“Hmm...” Ranma considered this. It was obviously a Dark-type PokéGirl, what with the coloration of her skin and the slinky black dress. And he knew that Dark-types were weak against Fighting, so this might be an easy PokéBattle.

So coming to a conclusion about who needed the experience the most, Ranma took a PokéBall off the PokéBelt around his waist. He threw the red and white sphere with his own cry of, “Gina! I Screw You!”

The spinning PokéBall opened with a similar bright red light, which again started to seep out like a haze before solidifying into the blue-eyed blonde PokéGirl.

Ace blinked his eyes in surprise. He recognized her from the pictures he’d been sent. THAT was Dr. Gina Diggers! And she was a PokéGirl!

Ace frowned. That Saotome was one slick character. While he knew it was stupid for a Tamer to send a Fighting-type against a PSYCHIC PokéGirl, Ace realized since this PokéGirl was one of the two girls he’d been sent to look for, he’d have to be careful. He didn’t want his boss or Dr. Diggers coming down on his ass for hurting the girl.

Seeing how Ace wasn’t doing anything except stare at his PokéGirl, Ranma took the advantage. “Gina! Comet Punch!”

Nodding her head, Gina wound up her fist quickly before rocketing forward with a flying fist, her knuckles glowing with light. “HIYAAAH!”

“Penny!” Ace shouted as he saw the other PokéGirl coming towards her. “Glare!”

Staring right at her oncoming opponent, Penny stared angrily at the blonde, her eyes glowing with a yellow light that reverberated rings of energy towards the Amazonchan.

Gina winced as she went through the series of rings, but she otherwise didn’t’ slow down. She was going to show her master that she had what it took to be a good PokéGirl for PokéBattles! Everyone else in his Harem seemed to be up to Battling, well so could she!

The blonde grinned as her fist came into contact with the other PokéGirl’s face...

...A grin that deflated as the other woman stood there, smirking at the Amazonchan. Grabbing Gina by the fist, Penny then brought both hands up to grab the other woman by the wrist, before judo tossing her over her shoulder, slamming the poor blonde into the flood of the Greenpeace Arena.

“What the hell!?” Ranma gasped. Gina obviously had more muscle than this other girl, so how did she do that!?

“Penny’s a Psychic-type, G,” Ace shouted. “She’s got an advantage against Fighting-types. Not only that, but her glare lessened her power...” he crossed his arms over his chest. “So give it up, Sextome. I may not go around PokéBattling as often as a regular Tamer, but I know how to use my girls effectively.”

Ranma grit his teeth. “Gina! Sweep Kick!”

“Penny!” Ace called out as he saw the PokéGirl on the floor start to swing her leg. “Backstab!”

With that command, Penny disappeared just as Gina’s foot would have connected. “Damn it!” Gina growled as she got to her feet. Her eyes suddenly widened and she screamed in intense pain as she felt something STABBING into her back.

Grinning, Penny twisted the small black of Psychic energy into the other PokéGirl’s back. “Hurts, doesn’t it? You know if you surrender now, Ace and I can take you toOOOPPH!”

Gina managed a grin of her own. Standing still, the Fighting-type had managed to elbow the Drow Zee in the abdomen, breaking the other woman’s concentration on the dagger and causing her some pain.

Smiling as he saw his PokéGirl gain the upper-hand for the moment, Ranma told Gina, “Chi Blast!”

Cupping her hands together as she turned on the other PokéGirl, the blonde Amazonchan began to gather energy in her hands.

Seeing what the blonde was going to do, Ace commanded Penny, “Barrier!”

Bracing herself, the Drow Zee rose a shield of psychic energy, just in time too, as the other PokéGirl let loose her attack.

Ranma frowned as he saw the attack impact against the dark-skinned woman’s defenses. However, he was used to seeing such a tactic and told Gina, “Don’t do anything, Gina. Last time I saw a PokéGirl do this, she couldn’t attack as long as she had that thing up.”

Nodding her head, Gina realized it was a waiting game now. She lowered her fists and looked at her opponent, just waiting.

Ace frowned. Damn. He was used to his opponents trying to break through and thus trying their PokéGirls out a bit, making them easier prey for Penny to deal with. It seemed that Sextome wasn’t going to fall for such a tactic. If this battle was going to continue, he’d need to be the one to make the next move. “Penny! Backstab!”

Seeing Ace’s PokéGirl disappear, Ranma shouted at Gina, “Roll backwards and attack!”

Doing as her Tamer commanded, Gina moved backwards. She managed to smile herself as she saw the Drow Zee reappearing in front of her this time, the Drow Zee’s back to her.

His eyes widening, Ace tried to warn his PokéGirl of the danger she was in. “Penny! Look out behind you, girl!”

Unfortunately, his warning came too late. Penny, as the par of her tactics, stabbed forward... only to find herself hitting nothing.

“HEKIBA!!!” Came Gina’s shout as she performed a technique not often seen outside of the Joketsuzoku Amazonchan Preserves. The deadly, the powerful, the insidious...

WEDGIE!

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Penny squealed in pain as the Amazonchan pulled up on her panties, bringing tears of pain and humiliation to her eyes as the Fighting-type was using her own clothing to put intense painful pleasure on her.

Ace grit his teeth as he brought his hand to thick pocket on his left leg, fingering a bottle of Potion. He was going to try and heal his PokéGirl first chance he got

Ignoring the cheers and cat-calls from the audience, Ranma knew he had the advantage right now and he had to press it. “Gina!” He spoke up. “Finish this!”

Nodding her head, Gina quickly let go of the other woman’s underwear before hitting her in the back of the head, pushing her back onto the floor. The blonde Amazonchan then held her hand back, concentrating on performing her greatest technique, one she was sure would wipe the floor with this Drow Zee.

Grinning, Ace saw this as a situation to take advantage of. “Penny!” He shouted as he tossed the red vial over to Penny. When it was above his PokéGirl, the Potion burst open, sprinkling her in the fluids which seemed to just turn to vapor around the Drow Zee, refreshing her quite a bit.

Ranma shook his head. THAT was a wasted item. He saw his PokéGirl had been readying an attack, and then time to use it was, “NOW!”

“HIYAAAH!!!” Gina shouted as she lunged her first forward. However, she didn’t go into a flying punch. Instead, a ball of condensed air came rocketing forward at intense speeds, hitting the downed Drow Zee head on and sending her skidding back across the floor of the arena in pain, finally only stopping as she hit a pall, putting a deep impact impression into it.

Ace grit his teeth. Damn it! That Amazonchan knew the Gust Punch, something only the Grizzlar, Amachanp, and the Amazonchan species could produce. It was considered the single-most powerful Fighting-type technique, as it was about the only attack the Fighting-types could do that would stand up to Psychic and Flying PokéGirls.

Raising a PokéBall, Ace held the device and shouted, “Penny! Return!”

The beam hitting the unconscious PokéGirl, the Drow Zee glowed brightly for a moment before being sucked into the beam of red which retracted back into the PokéBall through the small lens on it.

Ignoring the cheers of the audience, Ranma shouted to Gina, “You did good, Gina! You did good!”

Smiling happily, Gina let off a small sigh of relief. Finally, after so many PokéBattles, SHE was the one victorious!

Ace nodded his head. “Well... damn.” He chuckled lightly and shook his head. It seemed that the rumors concerning Sextome’s PokéBattle prowess weren’t just exaggeration. He knew what he was doing, if he could get a Fighting-type PokéGirl to defeat a Psychic-type. If this kept up, Ace knew he’d be the loser of this PokéBattle.  
And that result was not what he wanted to report to Tom the next time he called, so Ace decided he couldn’t go easy on the target. He’d originally figured he’d use Penny to try and subdue Ranma’s girls, but it looked like he’d have to switch to hit-and-run tactics. “And that’s something my girls excel at.”  
Taking another PokéBall off from his PokéBelt, Ace smiled as he tossed it forward with a shout of, “Charlotte! I Screw You!”  
At the other side of the arena, Ranma watched as the PokéBall spun and opened. The red and white sphere released a flashing red light that only lasted a few seconds before materializing into a PokéGirl. Yellow-feathered, silver-colored talons for hands and feet, a long expanse of white feathered wings and wearing a tight green one-piece outfit.  
Gina grit her teeth as she realized her next opponent was a Flying-type PokéGirl. Great. Why was it she kept getting put up against all sorts of elements she was WEAK against? Shaking her head, Gina pounded her fists together for a moment, trying to psyche herself up for what she had to do.  
Looking into the arena, Ace shouted, “You ready, Charlie?”  
The harpy PokéGirl nodded her head. “Right!” She shouted as she started flapping her wings, raising herself off from the ground.  
Gina tensed up, expecting this to be the start of a technique which would cause her nothing but trouble.  
Seeing what was going on before him, Ranma told Gina, “Chi Blast!”  
Nodding her head, the blonde Amazonchan cupped her hands together, gathering her chi in her hands, preparing to try and blast her opponent out of the air.  
“Charlotte!” Ace called out to his Charlie Angel. “Feather Blizzard!”  
The yellow-feathered harpy nodded her head in confirmation before flapping her wings with great strength, not only bringing herself up higher but shaking all her loose feathers free and right at the Amazonchan.  
Gina winced, blinding by the onslaught of white feathers. Her concentration was broken as she had to raise her hands to cover her eyes; dispelling her technique.  
Seeing that he was gaining a foot-hold over the other PokéGirl again, Ace shouted at his Charlie Angel again. “Charlotte!” He shouted out in a commanding tone. “DIVE!”  
Nodding her head, the harpy started to flap her wings, getting further up into the air.  
Reading the motions of his opponent’s PokéGirl, (since he was trained to specialize in mid-air combat) Ranma realized what she was going to do. “Gina! Dodge to the right!”  
Although she couldn’t see, Gina did as commanded, jumping off to the side and out of the barrage of feathers as the Harpy swoop through, having been intent on driving into her with a powerful physical attack.  
Seeing his PokéGirl miss the Amazonchan, Ace commanded to her, “Don’t let up Charlotte! Gust!”  
Nodding her head, the PokéGirl drew both her wings back, descending slightly for a moment before flapping her wings forward HARD, sending a gust of wind forward to not only to keep the Amazonchan tumbling and off balance, but to also spray the barrage of blinding feathers back into her, keeping her blinded.  
Ranma frowned as he realized Ace knew what he was doing with this PokéGirl. Still, Ranma couldn’t let her lose. He had to win so that this jerk wouldn’t have the right to take his girls from him! “Gina! Gattling Punch!”  
Hearing her master’s command, Gina got to her feet and started doing as commanded, striking out with her fists again and again in rapid succession. The sheer wind-force that came from the punches was enough to disperse the collection of feathers quite a bit.  
Seeing the blonde Amazonchan start to disperse the feathers on her own, Ace got an idea. “Hey! Charlotte! Give her a hand. Wind Slash!”  
“Right, Master!” Charlotte chirped happily. She brought her right wing back before bringing it forward quickly, making a small but fast current of air speed forward, dispersing the feathers for the PokéGirl...  
...And making Gina scream out in pain as her left arm was cut open, the spray of blood splattering off into the air. She fell to one knee, clutching at the profusely bleeding gash tightly with her right hand. She couldn’t believe how much that hurt!  
Ace winced at the effect the attack had on Gina. He really didn’t want to do this, but because of Penny mouthing off earlier, the only way he was going to get her and Britanny back would be to beat him in PokéBattle by any means necessary. At least he knew he could put the two through a Healing Cycle at the PokéCenter after. They’d be healed up and neither his boss Tom nor Theo would have to know that he had to rough them up a little to get them back.  
“GINA!” Ranma shouted out in fear of his PokéGirl. The poor girl took a really bad hit there. That was the kind of attack that he knew could take one out of the battle if not properly attended to!  
And then it hit Ranma. He COULD attend to it, as per the rules. Taking off his backpack and unzipping it quickly, Ranma reached around, pushing bottles and capsules aside, looking for the color red. Taking the vial out of his backpack, Ranma tossed it to his PokéGirl. “Gina! X-Potion!”  
Reaching up with her bloodied right hand, Gina grasped at the vial. Pushing the cork open with her thumb, she started to drink greedily of the powerful healing liquid. Already, she could feel the pain vanishing as the gash healed itself, sealing back up as her whole body was being filled with new vitality.  
Ace nodded his head as he watched that display. “So Sextome has some high-level Healing items on hand to use for this battle, huh?” Frowning, he realized that could make things difficult if his opponent could heal his PokéGirls back to fighting status when they were on the brink of defeat. He was going to have to use his own girls wisely if he was to wrestle victory from Sextome.  
“Feel better, Gina?” Ranma asked as he looked over his healed PokéGirl.  
Rocking her arm experimentally, the Amazonchan nodded her head before turning to look at her pigtailed owner. “Better, Master!” She called out to him.  
Nodding his head, Ranma said, “All right, Gina! Now let’s get back into it and put the fight on even terms. We’re gonna knock that PokéGirl out of the sky!”  
Grinning as she felt more confident with that proclamation, Gina nodded her head in agreement. “Right, Master!” She said as she slide into a battle-ready stance, ready to get back to PokéBattling.  
The Charlie Angel gulped nervously as she looked down on the Amazonchan from her position higher up. “Master...” she called out hesitantly, looking back at her owner for a moment on his opinion on what to do.  
Seeing that Saotome’s PokéGirl had gotten a second wind, Ace nodded his head. “Be ready to dodge, Charlie girl. She may have a few distance attacks, but you’re faster. You can out maneuver them, and counter-attack.”  
Nodding her head, Charlotte chirped, “Yes, Master!” She then turned her back to the blonde PokéGirl, her wings starting to flap a little faster, bringing her higher into the air.  
Seeing his opponent’s PokéGirl start to rise, Ranma called out, “Gina! Chi Blast!”  
Cupping her hands to the side, Gina concentrated on gathering her chi. She knew she could manage it this time, as the other PokéGirl couldn’t use the same tactic again without having to give up further plumage. The Amazonchan began to glow brightly.  
“Steady, Charlie...” Ace said in a serious voice. “Be ready to evade.”  
Nodding her head, Charlotte looked down at her opponent...  
...And done down and to the left when Gina thrust her hands out, sending off a ball of chi which flew past her and blasted into the ceiling of the arena.  
“Gina!” Ranma shouted, getting an idea. “Chi Blast again. Don’t bother trying to gather strength. Go for quick attacks and aim for the head!”  
“Yes, Master!” Gina shouted as she cupped her hands back once more, before rocketing off one chi blast after the other as she’d keep pulling her arms back and them thrusting them forward.  
Still, as speedy as those chi blasts were, Charlotte was still faster. The Harpy PokéGirl kept up with her dodging and evading more left, right, down, all around the arena to get away from those Chi blasts which kept going past above her.  
His eyes widening as he realized what was happening, Ace cursed. “Shit! Charlie! Get out of there!”  
“What?” Charlotte asked, wondering what was wrong with what she was doing.  
Grinning as the Charlie Angel’s attention was away from his Amazonchan, Ranma commanded, “Gina! Uppercut!”  
“Wuh?” Hearing that cry, Charlotte turned back to see and realize that she was MUCH closer to the arena floor now, and that the Amazonchan was coming to her, spinning in place for inertia as she drew her fist back and down.  
Gina grinned. Finally! Time for some payback! So with a cry of, “HIYAAAH!” Gina launcher herself up into the air, fist first. Her attack impacted with the joint in the middle of her opponent’s right wing, eliciting a nasty crunching sound that was followed by a scream of pain. Although she knew she shouldn’t take such joy in such a feat, the Amazonchan felt pretty proud of herself for finally giving back a little something of what she had been getting from her opponent.  
“DAMN IT!” Ace shouted as he saw his PokéGirl knocked out of the air, the Harpy landing harshly on her back, her right wing bending in a way it shouldn’t have. He was digging into his pocket for a potion when he remembered something about his PokéGirl...  
“CHARLIE!” Ace shouted. “Get to your feet and get some room!”  
“Gina!” Ranma shouted once he saw the blonde land. “Keep her down!”  
Obeying her master’s command, Gina rushed over to her downed opponent. Placing her foot down on the harpy’s sternum between her breasts, she applied great pressure. She was going to make this one pass out and win another PokéBattle!  
Seeing what his Amazonchan was doing, Ranma shouted at his PokéGirl encouragingly, “That’s it, Gina! You’ve almost got her! Keep it up!”  
“DOUBLE DAMN IT!” Ace shouted. This just wasn’t good. He was going to lose another round at this rate! He had to think of something!  
And then it hit him.  
“Charlotte!” He shouted. “Feather Shuriken! Go for her ankle!”  
The yellow-feathered PokéGirl did as told, reaching over with her left hand and plucking a feather out from her wing. Infusing the white feather with chi, Charlotte gripped it tightly and stabbed the glowing quill into the inside part of the Amazonchan’s right ankle.  
“AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” Gina cried out in pain as she fell back onto the floor of the arena herself, hands going to her injured foot as she pulled out the feather and causing the puncture to bleed.  
“GINA!” Ranma shouted, seeing his PokéGirl was really injured once again. Damn, did this Ace every like to battle rough! He didn’t let his PokéGirls pull any punches!  
Sitting up, Charlotte coughed profusely, trying to get air back into her lungs. She’d almost passed out back there.  
Seeing the two PokéGirls were now on even terms, Ace quickly took action to get the advantage. “Charlotte! While she’s still down! Mystic Bolt!”  
“Mystic Bolt?” Ranma asked. Seeing the girl raise both her hands, which were glowing as they gathered an energy unfamiliar to him, the pigtailed Tamer gave Gina the command to, “Evade!”  
Unfortunately, poor Gina really did take a painful hit back there. She tried to pull herself out of the way, but it was no use. The blast of magical energy shot off like a laser, blasting into her side. The Amazonchan screamed in pure, unadulterated pain as the force from the attack was enough to push her along the floor of the arena as it burned into her side.  
“GINA!” Ranma shouted as he looked over to his downed PokéGirl. “Gina! Can you hear me!?” He shouted out, trying to see if she were still conscious.  
Raising her head, Gina slowly nodded her head. “I... I do, Masterrr...” she groaned out in pain. She brought her left had down to her side, wincing as she felt that not only was her nice shirt her master paid for ruined, but that she was left with a really bad burn.  
Sighing, Ranma could see that Gina was unfit to continue this battle. Sure, he could use another item, but he only had the option of doing that two more times. So, Raising his PokéBall, the pigtailed Tamer told the blonde Amazonchan, “You did a good job, Gina. I’m proud of you. Return!”  
The PokéBall shot out a beam of red light which struck the injured PokéGirl head-on. The blonde’s body shimmered for a moment before turning into a shape of red light which was retracted back to the PokéBall through a lens in the center of the red and white sphere.  
Looking over at his panting PokéGirl, Ace told the harpy, “You did a good job, Charlie girl. I’m proud of you!”  
Panting for breath, the Charlie Angel smiled at her master. “Thank you for the praise, Master.” Such kind words were enough to fill the PokéGirl with courage, making her feel brave enough to continue this PokéBattle.  
Placing the PokéBall back on his PokéBelt, Ranma said, “So, she’s also a Magic-type, huh?” He searched for the right PokéBall as he continued to say, “Well, two can play at that game...”  
Ace tensed up at those words. Damn. The famed pigtailed pervert sounded PISSED! He knew he had to be ready for anything!  
Finding the right PokéBall he wanted, Ranma took the dual-colored sphere off from his waist. He tossed it with a command of, “Grave! I Screw You!”  
Spinning in the air a few times as it went towards the center of the arena, the PokéBall opened. As before, there was the usual crimson-colored light show that preceded the appearance of the PokéGirl.  
As soon as Ace saw the familiar pattern of gold and black spots, he cursed. “Shit! That’s playing dirty, Sextome!”  
Blinking his eyes at the other Tamer’s outburst, Ranma shouted, “What do you mean? I’m just using-”  
“A Cheetit!” Charlotte squealed in delight. Despite her injuries, she practically teleported over to the otherG-Splice, practically smothering the smaller PokéGirl in a hug. “Weeheehee! I love Cheetits!”  
“...Mew?” Grave mewled cutely, wondering why this PokéGirl she’d never met before was cuddling her and making cute cooing sounds...  
Not that it was bad or anything. Closing her eyes, Grave purred as the other PokéGirl was rubbing her taloned hand up and down along her back.  
Sweat-dropping at the sight of the two PokéGirls cuddling in the center of the arena, Ranma couldn’t help but mumble, “That’s certainly different.”  
“You bastard! You knew that was going to happen!” Ace accused Ranma. “Everyone knows Charlie Angels are head-over-heels for Cheetits!”  
“They... are?” Ranma blinked his eyes a few times before coming back with, “Of course they are! Your girl has fallen for my trap! HA HA HA!” He forced out a laugh as he held his hands on his hips. No need to let this guy know he didn’t know what he was doing with PokéBattles for the most part, outside of acting on instinct.  
Ace grit his teeth as he looked towards the center of the arena where the two girls were just sitting down and cuddling. “You realize this means we’re both going to have to forfeit these girls, right?” He didn’t want to turn this round into a PokéSex Battle. He knew Charlotte came easily, and Cheetits turned her on like nothing else.  
Ranma raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”  
Nodding his head, Ace admitted, “Positive.”  
Hearing that, Ranma told Ace, “You first.”  
Gritting his teeth in frustration, Ace held his PokéBall up. “Charlotte! Return!” He shouted as the beam shot out, hitting the harpy PokéGirl.  
Doing likewise, Ranma also recalled Grave with a shout of, “Grave! Return!”  
In a few moments, both PokéGirls were retracted back to the PokéBalls. The two Tamers stared at each other as they placed the PokéGirl containment units back on their PokéBelts before reaching for a third PokéBall...

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Knowing which PokéGirl he was going to use, Ranma took the correct sphere off from his PokéBelt. Holding it back, the pigtailed Tamer threw it forward with a shout of, “Sheila! I Screw You!”  
As to be expected, the spinning red and white sphere opened up, releasing the light containing the physical form of the PokéGirl in the form of digital code. The light solidified into a red haze before taking form of the short ring-patterned cat-type. The girl seemed to be ready to fight, as if having expected this...  
Then again, she was one of the two PokéGirls who pushed Ranma and Ace into having a PokéBattle in the first place.  
“You ready Sheila?” Ranma asked, seeing how his PokéGirl was practically jogging in place. If one got too focused on a fight, it could have consequences of its own during battle.  
Turning back to look at her master, Sheila nodded her head firmly. “Yes, Master! Just tell me what to do and I’ll give it my best!”  
Ranma nodded his head to that. At least she had the energy right now to use.  
His fingers trailing over his last two PokéBalls, Ace considered if he wanted to use his best girl right now and try to take down the Shaguar in one shot, or if he should try and beat her with his other one.  
Considering this, Ace decided to go with his lesser PokéGirl right now. She might not have been powerful, but she had more than a few techniques that would let her win this if he used her correctly.  
With his decision made, Ace took the PokéBall in hand, throwing it to the center of the arena with a shout of, “Skippy! I Screw You!”  
The red and white sphere was tossed high into the air when it opened, releasing a flash of red light which formed into a thick concentration of haze. The haze solidified, taking the form of a fair-skilled freckled blonde girl with her hair done back in a ponytail. On place of arms, she had wings, which she flapped to stay up in the air. Her arms were covered in a fine plumage of white feathers that seemed to look brighter against the rest of the PokéGirl’s bright pink pilot outfit.  
Looking up at the airborne PokéGirl, Ranma nodded his head. He’d been expecting this, and decided to go with a PokéGirl he knew wouldn’t be pressured or at a disadvantage from a Flying-type. It’s what made him choose Sheila. First and foremost, she was an Ice-type, and because of her sub-type of Cat, she had a natural advantage against Bird-type PokéGirls.  
However, as Ranma was sizing up the other PokéGirl, Ace took advantage of the other Tamer’s inaction. “Skippy!” He shouted out in a commanding voice to his avian PokéGirl. “Sing!”  
Nodding her head, the Love Dove continued to flap her wings staying in the air. Yet she opened her mouth and started singing, her voice carrying a melodious tone with it that had a very soothing effect.  
Hearing the singing of the other PokéGirl, Sheila blinked her eyes once, twice. She brought a hand up to rub her eyes with the back of her hand. She was feeling so sleepy all of a sudden...  
“SHEILA!” Ranma shouted as he saw the PokéGirl’s body start to slump slightly. “WAKE UP!”  
Her eyes snapping wide open, Sheila stood at attention. She saw her opponent in the air, and still singing. Without waiting for her master’s commands, the Shaguar snapped into action. Thrusting both hands out, she struck with a beam of frozen cold.  
Seeing the sparkling attack of ice particles rising up towards his Love Dove, Ace commanded, “Skippy! Evade!”  
The winged woman stopped her singing as soon as she heard the command and gave a firm flap of her wings, raising up and letting the Blizzard Beam pass harmlessly beneath her.  
Seeing that once again, his opponent was having his PokéGirl use flight to her advantage, Ranma gave Sheila the command of, “Sheila! Blizzard Beam and aim high!”  
“Oh no you don’t! Don’t you dare spam such an obvious tactic!” Ace shouted, realizing that Sextome was setting up to have Sheila do what the Amazonchan had done before to his Charlie Angel. “Skippy! Feather Blizzard before it’s too late!”  
The winged girl did as commanded, flapping her wings with such intensity as to not only raise herself higher into the air, but to shake all her loose feathers free. The numerous white loose feathers were blown straight into the Shaguar.  
Sheila grit her teeth and rose her arms up to cover her face, lest she be blinded by the numerous feathers.  
Ranma frowned at that and looked across at the other Tamer. “Oh gee! And who’s the one spamming techniques now?” Considering what his PokéGirl was capable of, a small smile came to the pigtailed Tamer’s lips. “Sheila! Snow Storm!”  
At the command, Sheila’s eyes snapped open as her body began to glow with an icy-blue aura. The shimmering began to intensify as a wind started to pick up from out of nowhere, blowing with such freezing might that not only were the feathers blown back, but frozen over.  
“Damn it!” Ace cursed as he rose his arms up to his face to abate the freezing wind. He was glad he was wearing thick clothing to begin with; this was cold!  
Ranma smiled as he saw that the Love Dove was being weight down with frost that kept on piling up. “That’s it, Sheila! Keep it up!”  
Hearing her master’s praise, Sheila kept concentrating on the technique, her aura shimmering brighter. In response, the wind seemed to pick up as the temperature dropped. The frost became larger, like thick snowflakes that battered throughout the PokéBattle Arena.  
Letting out a screech, the Love Dove fell to the ground, wrapping her wings around herself as she was being frozen.  
“Damn it!” Ace shouted again. “Stop being so-”  
“You call me cheap again, and I’m gonna have to turn the heat... DOWN!” Ranma shouted with some conviction. Okay, it was a bad pun, but it felt right.  
“Damn you!” Ace shouted as he knew that Sextome was playing hardball with him now. He had to fight back. “Skippy! Try to repel with Typhoon!”  
Nodding her head, the Love Dove began flapping her wings one after the other, the flapping picking up speed before the wind could physically be seen as a tight funnel of condensed wind. The funnel went opposite to the attack of the Shaguar, blowing the icy-cold wind back towards the other PokéGirl.  
Ranma winced as the attack was sent back and he could feel the cold. Fortunately, since his PokéGirl was an Ice-type, it didn’t effect her in the slightest. In fact... was she grinning?  
The pigtailed Tamer had to raise his arms to cover his face, but not to protect it from the freezing winds. Sheila was glowing brighter now as she was exposed to her own attack, the cold enhancing the Shaguar further.  
Realizing the mistake of his tactics, Ace would have been sweating nervously if he weren’t so damn cold! “Sk-SKIPPY!” He shouted, trying to be heard about the winds. “Stop it, girl! STOP IT!”  
Hearing her master’s command, the Love Dove stopped flapping her wings. The ponytailed blonde’s eyes widened in shock as she realized that the other girl was glowing with intense power. “Uh oh...”  
Realizing he now had a distinct advantage, Ranma decided to capitalize on it! “Sheila!” He shouted his PokéGirl’s name to get her attention. “Ice Punch!”  
Raising her right hand, Sheila brought it back into a fist. As she did that, all of the cold energy she’d been glowing with concentrated on her fist, covering it in a thick sheen of glowing ice. With a roar of might and anger, Sheila rocketed towards her opponent, fist first.  
“Holy crap!” Ace shouted as he saw that the small-titted Shaguar was coming at his Love Dove with such vengeance. He knew his poor frozen over PokéGirl wouldn’t be able to evade that. “Meet her head on, Skippy! Flying Kick!”  
Hearing her Tamer’s command, Skippy did just that. Jumping towards her oncoming opponent, the Love Dove lashed out with a kick to the Shaguar’s head.  
Ranma and Ace could only watch as everything seemed to move in slow motion. The two PokéGirls connected their attacks to the other. The heel of the Love Dove’s foot firmly planted into the side of the head, but the Shaguar was retaliating by slamming her fist into the back of the offending leg.  
And then it was obvious whose attack had aimed true. Even as it was obvious that Skippy’s kick had obviously hurt the Shaguar, it was the Love Dove that was the one screaming out in intense pain. Her body stiffened for a moment before a sheet of ice slowly appeared over the PokéGirl’s body.  
Sheila withdrew her fist as she let her opponent fall to the ground, the Love Dove encased within a large solid sheet of ice, unable to move. She looked back to her Master and gave him a thumb-up.  
Chuckling, Ranma couldn’t help but smile back. “Don’t get too cocky, Sheila!” He told her warningly. “You don’t know what else this guy’s got.”  
“Damn it!” Ace cursed again. He’d been saying that A LOT during this whole match. That was his third girl, and he only had one more!  
Fortunately, he knew he saved his best for last. Taking a PokéBall off his PokéBelt, Ace aimed it at the ice-encased Love Dove. “Skippy! Return!” He shouted, causing the activation of the PokéBall’s retrieval system. The right light shone through the lens of the PokéBall and straight towards the frozen PokéGirl. The PokéGirl, ice and all, destabilized into a red light which was sucked back into the red and white sphere.  
Ranma nodded his head as he looked at Ace. “One more left, huh?”  
Managing to smirk evilly, Ace said, “And wait until you see what I’ve got...” as he put Skippy’s PokéBall back into its spot on the PokéBelt, he then reached for another...  
(------)  
Sawing a handsaw back and forth through a 2x4, Lendo Rivalsan was sweating bullets as he exerted himself. “Must... get... revenge... on... Sextome...”  
“Must speak compound sentences is what you must do,” Ichikoo said as she sat off to the side in a lawn-chair. She brought the cup with her double-latté to her lips and took a sip.  
Nodding her head, the Merrowl sitting in another lawn-chair to the Kunoichi’s left agreed. “Merrowl! That’s right.”  
His left eyebrow, Lendo slowly looked over to the side where his two PokéGirls were relaxing. “Do you two mind?”  
Shaking her head, Ichikoo said, “Not at all.”  
“Grr...” Lendo sweat-dropped as he stared towards the two lazy bitches. “Mind giving me a hand?”  
Placing her latté on a small table to her right, Ichikoo brought her hands up to politely clap. The Merrowl followed in kind and clapped as well.  
“...” the sweat-drop on the side of Lendo’s head slowly slid down his head. “You realize if we’re to get my super-secret, super-sneaky, super-sexy, super-scheme underway, I’m gonna need some help here!”  
“Hey, your plan, your work,” Ichikoo retorted before going back to drinking her latté double.  
“...Bitch...” Lendo grumbled. He really needed to get more PokéGirls... he couldn’t do all the work himself!  
Managing to smirk evilly, Ace said, “And wait until you see what I’ve got...” as he put Skippy’s PokéBall back into its spot on the PokéBelt, he then reached for another one. Choosing the correct red and white sphere, he took it off from his PokéBelt. Holding it back, the Nubian agent of the Shadow League threw it forward with a shout of, “Alex! I Screw You!”  
With the intense spinning, red and white sphere opened up along its center, releasing a bright red light containing the currently digitized PokéGirl. It didn’t take long before the beam of red solidified into an ever redder haze. Finally, the haze solidified one step further, taking form of...  
“A Cat-type!?” Ranma shouted. After all the flying PokéGirls he had to deal with so far, a cat-type completely took Ranma off guard. White fur with black stripes in definite pattern, blue hair with piercing green eyes, (and, although Ranma was trying not look, he had to admit she was pretty stacked). Oh yeah, she was definitely a Tigress. At least one thing the pigtailed Tamer could say for the girl was that she at least the white-furred Tigress had the ‘flight’ motif to go along with the past Flying-type PokéGirls; what with the brown leather aviator’s jacket she was wearing on what had to have been a blue one-piece and purple t-shirt combination.  
Staring at the other cat-type, the Shaguar couldn’t help but frown. As the norm, all these other cat-types were tantalizingly tall with long, luscious legs, awesome asses, and bountiful breasts. Damn it! Why wasn’t she like these buxom beauties? She was a cat-type PokéGirl too, and she was petite all around!  
Smiling in pride, Ace asked, “What do you think of MY PokéGirl, Sextome?”  
Trying to seem indifferent, Ranma just shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal way. “She ain’t bad. But I’ve seen plenty of cat-types in the buff; she ain’t nothing out of the ordinary.”  
Alex huffed lightly. She was very out of the ordinary, thank you very much!  
“However,” Ranma said slowly. “I admit Ace; I didn’t take you as one for having something outside of a mystical or Flying-type PokéGirl.”  
Looking at Ranma, the Nubian told him, “Only fools believe in using PokéGirls of one element. I mean, despite rumors, you don’t only use Fighting-types.”  
Nodding his head, the pigtailed Tamer admitted, “True enough... so, shall we get this PokéBattle started or what?”  
“I’d say it’s time to start,” Ace said as he pointed a finger forward as he gave the command. “Alex! Heavenly Fire!”  
“Fire!?” Ranma shouted. Since when did a Tigress have fire-powers?  
“FIRE!?” Sheila shrieked in shock. Her eyes went wide with horror as she saw the white Tigress’ raised hand began to form small handfuls of flame in her grasp. Unlike normal flame however, this ball had the coloration of white instead of the traditional colors of fire.  
When her hand was filled with the white flame, PokéGirl nodded her head. Rearing her hand back, Alex then thrust her palm forward, sending the ball of flame flying straight towards the Shaguar.  
Seeing the fire attack coming right at his poor petite PokéGirl, Ranma gave the command of, “Sheila! Ice Wall!”  
Wasting no time, Sheila rose her arms up, and a spike of ice shot up from the floor right in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the ball of fire go through her defenses. No, it didn’t melt the wall, it just went through!  
“SHEILA!” Ranma shouted as he saw his poor little Shaguar hit dead-on by the white flames and engulfed by them. However, the biggest shock came when the flames dissipated soon after, and the petite PokéGirl was literally unharmed. “...Sheila?” He asked, sounding very, very confused.  
Blinking her eyes once, twice, Sheila used her hands to feel over her body. No burns. No pain. If anything, she felt refreshed from the whole experience.  
“HEY!” Ace shouted, his eyes wide as he couldn’t believe that an Ice-type PokéGirl was still standing from a direct hit of fire. He’d seen her use it a bunch of times, and it always got results before. “Alex, what gives, girl?”  
Looking back at her Tamer, Alex said, “Master, Beings are affected by the flames depending on the purity of their heart.”  
Blinking his eyes at that, Ace could only ask the intelligent response of, “Huh?”  
“Yes master,” Alex said seriously before explaining to her owner, “Beings whose hearts have degrees of goodness in them are healed by the flames to that same degree, while wicked beings are burned to the degree that they are evil.”  
Ranma blinked his eyes. “Purity? Evil? What does THAT have to do with a fire attack?” Needless to say, from his experiences with Mitsuko, (in battle and bed) that fire burned indiscriminately and was painful as all hell!  
Blinking her eyes as she heard the other Tamer speaking, Alex turned to look at him. “Oh, simple. I’m a Blessed Tigress, a celestial PokéGirl.”  
Ranma blinked his eyes, as he came to a realization that this meant this Tigress must have been like Stryyp’s Jaliera. Realizing that he might have to do thing differently, Ranma decided maybe he should press the attack. Quickly going over his Shaguar’s techniques and surveying the arena, a tactic for attack soon came to the forefront of his mind. “Sheila! Attack forward with Blizzard Beam!”  
Nodding her head, the Shaguar thrust her hands forward and shot out with a concentrated stream of icy-cold energy. The pale blue energy struck forward at the spike of ice that was in front of her, causing it to break from its grounding and get sent flying forward.  
Seeing not only a huge block of ice, but a beam of pure freezing might come rushing towards his PokéGirl, Ace gave the command of, “Alex! Aura Barrier!”  
Nodding her head, the Tigress stood there as a shimmering of Magic concentrated over the woman’s body. Unlike the regular Psychic and Magic-based Barriers, this version didn’t create a shield before the PokéGirl for protection, but rather, it encased the PokéGirl in a protective shielding.  
When the ice hit her dead on, the Blessed Tigress stood there, unmoved by the large and heavy frozen object. In fact, the large spike of ice broke against the PokéGirl’s body and went rushing past her as the Blizzard Beam continued to blast against her.  
Ignoring the cheering of the audience, Ranma stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. He was so sure that tactic would have worked!  
Smiling lightly, Ace knew he could win this. All he had to do was limit this to a ranged game. That way, Sextome’s PokéGirl would not only be unable to get in any strong physical attacks, but his PokéGirl’s Aura Barrier could stand up to any Elemental PokéGirl Techniques. She could remain unhurt!  
Plus, the Shaguar would also be at the mercy of his Blessed Tigress’ most powerful attack! “Alex!” The dark-skinned Tamer shouted. “Thunder!”  
Nodding her head, the Blessed Tigress did as commanded. Drawing in the ambient plasma from the earth and sky, the striped Cat-type began to create a sparking glow near the center of the ceiling.  
Looking up at the ceiling, Sheila couldn’t believe what she was staring at. When the hell did a Tigress have the most powerful ELECTRIC attack in her arsenal?  
And them it came crashing down.  
*KRACK-A-BOOM*!  
“SHEILA!” Ranma shouted as the sudden explosion coming down was practically deafening. When the flash was over and the dust started to dissipate, the pigtailed man screamed again. “SHEILAAAAA!!”  
On the ground in the middle of a small crater in the PokéBattle Arena was the Shaguar, twitching lightly. She was looking charred and her clothing a little frayed from the electrifying experience, but otherwise began to stand. Sheila looked back at Ranma and gave her master a thumbs-up.  
“Oh Sheila...” Ranma was already reaching for her PokéBall. He could tell she was out of her league in this, and he wouldn’t let her get hurt again. He was going to need to use another PokéGirl.  
Seeing what her master was going to do, the Shaguar screamed, “NO! DON’T YOU DARE, MASTER!”  
Needless to say, being screamed at by a PokéGirl he always thought so loyal and timid was surprising. Surprising enough it made him stop what he was doing. “What!?”  
Nodding her head, Sheila confidently said, “I want to do this, Master! I wanna win for you!”  
Looking out to his PokéGirl, Ranma could only sigh lightly. She was like him, stubborn and loyal to a fault. “...Oh Sheila...”  
“How sweet...” Ace said, genuinely. “I’m sorry to tell you, Sextome, but I gotta win this one.” A serious look came over the Tamers face again. “Alex! Lightning!”  
“Again!?” Ranma shouted as he saw the Tigress begin to collect energy again. He looked around, trying to see if there was cover of any sort. As this was just a ‘basic’ arena, it was all open space. “Shit!”  
*KRACK-A-BOOM*!  
“DAMN IT!” Ranma shouted as this time, he heard Sheila’s cry of pain as the poor PokéGirl was hit dead-on again, the crater now deeper than before. “SHEILA!”  
A few moments passed, but surprisingly, Sheila was showing herself to be the little PokéGirl that could. Climbing out from the small pit made in the arena, the PokéGirl’s fur was looking singed and she looked very pained.  
And though he couldn’t help but stare, Ranma felt bad that Sheila’s outfit was now practically non existent, only a few scraps of the blue leotard hanging to her body from around the collar-band of the outfit. He promised himself he’d take Sheila out after this PokéBattle to her and Gina some new clothes. This Battle was proving to be damaging in all respects.  
Looking down at her opponent, Alex nodded her head. She could see why her Heavenly Fire had healed rather than hurt her opponent. This Shaguar was loyal and true to her Tamer, obviously in love with him. It made her feel bad to have hurt her, but she knew she had to do it. If she didn’t there was no way that her master could fulfill her duty to her master and win this PokéBattle for him.  
Such was the price of loyalty to a master; having to hurt innocents at times because she was commanded to do such.  
Seeing his poor Shaguar in pain, Ranma went to the knap-sack he had left on the floor. Searching through the items quickly, Ranma took out a vial with a red liquid which was becoming a staple in his usage of items. “Sheila!” He shouted to her as he threw her the vial with the red liquid. “Take this!”  
Although being unable to grab the X-Potion in her current state, the healing item seemed to follow the par when the recipient didn’t react to it. It activated itself, bursting open and showering the injured PokéGirl in the liquid held within.  
Shuddering a little as she felt new life forced into her, Sheila stood up now. She shook her head a bit to try and clear it from the ringing. Being a Shaguar the explosion from the crash of electricity really left her off-balance.  
“Feel better Sheila?” Ranma asked his PokéGirl.  
Looking herself over, Sheila frowned as she realized she was naked as could be. She started to growl, (albeit a cute growl). Damn it! Her master had bought that outfit just for her, and now it was ruined!  
The Blessed Tigress frowned, and not because her opponent was showing such open hostility. No. It was because now she’d have to hurt the poor small cat even more.  
“Sheila!” Ranma shouted suddenly. “AGILITY!”  
Although it was technically a psychic-technique at its core, Agility was a technique that was a staple to most Fighting-type PokéGirls. Her body tensing up, the small Shaguar began to lightly shine with a soft yellow glow, her muscles tensing as she could feel the adrenaline start to pump through her veins.  
“Alex!” Ace shouted as he saw the small Shaguar glowing. “Lightning!”  
Nodding her head, the Celestial PokéGirl concentrated once more, causing the excess energy to gather around her towards the ceiling, the flashing, sparkling lights concentrating to gather power for another attack.  
Seeing that Ace was abusing that technique like he expected him to, Ranma made advantage of the time it took the Blessed Tigress to power that attack. “Sheila! Agility again, and get ready to dodge!”  
“Yes, Master!” Sheila responded as she did the technique again. The glow was noticeably brighter as her muscles were tensing, almost as if they were becoming denser from the tension that was filling her limbs.  
Finally, the glow at the ceiling began brighter as the electricity gathered was no longer able to remain contained.  
*KRACK-A-BOOM*!  
Ranma winced as he had to turn away from the bright flash of light and resulting explosion. Slowly easing his eyes open, the pigtailed Tamer was expecting the worst...  
...but smiled as he saw that Sheila was standing there... a little dirty from the resulting explosion, but obviously unhurt.  
“Oh damn, yo...” Ace frowned. Even if he hated to admit it, that was a good strategy. Knowing he needed to counter it, a thought came to the dark-skinned Tamer. He looked over at his PokéGirl and asked, “Think you can do a bunch of lightning bolts at once?”  
Looking over her shoulder, Alex shook her head. “I don’t have enough energy for more than one at a time.”  
Nodding his head to that, Ace reached into one of the pant-pockets on his right leg, feeling around for something. He then pulled out an oval-shaped bottle with sudden tube neck. The container was filled with a shimmering neo-green liquid. “Alex! Catch!”  
Watching the Blessed Tigress catch the bottle, Ranma’s eyes widened. He remembered that item from the glass display-case at the Greenpeace PokéMart. “An Elixer!?” Crap! Those things could re-energize a PokéGirl, not heal, but boost her energy up to greater levels so she could pull off more attacks.  
And in this case, Ranma knew what Ace was trying. There was no way Sheila could normally dodge those things...  
Wait! He had one more chance to use an item! Reaching into the backpack, Ranma was pushing the bottles around. He hoped he didn’t throw it out. When he was first going through Sextome’s stuff, he found what seemed like a soft-drink, but upon being told by Jetta that it was for PokéGirls and what it could do for them, Ranma thought at the time that it wasn’t going to be of any use to him.  
Finding it, Ranma let out a breath of relief. It seemed Jetta had driven into his head the value of keeping and making use of anything one got their hands on in this world. Taking out the white-aluminum can with the logo of the Jahana Corp foundation out from his backpack, Ranma tossed it to Sheila. “Sheila! Drink and prepare to dodge!”  
Reaching out and grabbing the soft-drink, Sheila took a brief moment to look at it. With the associated image of a black foot-print over a red ‘X’, the Shaguar realized it was an ‘X-Speed’ drink. Using the flip-tab to open it, Sheila began chugging the thing. Even as she knew she was in a serious situation, the Shagur couldn’t help but notice that it tasted like her favorite: Blurple Berry! YUM!  
Both PokéGirls finished their drinks at the same time. Sheila threw her can to the side, sending it clattering a few times before it rolled off. Alex threw hers to the furthest wall, making the glass break against the solid surface. Both Cat-types began glowing, one gathering electrical energy quickly around the ceiling while the other began crouching, preparing to move fast.  
Turning his head away, Ranma couldn’t watch. He knew this was going to be something, and he didn’t want to go blind from the Blessed Tigress’ attack. That technique packed punch, and poor Sheila was going to have to try and dodge it! He sure hoped the Shaguar would be up to the task.  
With the sparkling ball at the ceiling becoming larger than before, it finally let loose with a violent explosion, lightning bolts crashing down all over the PokéBattle arena.  
*KRACK-A-BOOM*! *KRACK-A-BOOM*! *KRACK-A-BOOM*! *KRACK-A-BOOM*! *KRACK-A-BOOM*! *KRACK-A-BOOM*!  
*KRACK-A-BOOM*!!!  
Gritting his teeth, Ranma rose his arms to protect his face after the first explosion of thunder. The force was enough to knock him off his feet and send him skidding back. Oh crap! There was no way Sheila could have survived that!  
So quickly, scrambling to a sitting position, arms planted firmly on the floor and raising his upper torso up, Ranma squinted his eyes to try and see through better through the debris and cloud of dust...  
His eyes widened as he saw that his Shaguar was still standing! Before the Blessed Tigress no less! “SHEILA! ICE PUNCH!”  
Doing as commanded, Sheila rose her right hand brought it back into a fist. As she did that, a pale blue shimmering aura concentrated on her fist, covering it in a thick sheen of glowing ice. “TAKE THIS!” She shouted as she slammed her fist into her opponent’s solar plexus.  
While the Blessed Tigress was saved from being frozen over thanks to the Aura Barrier still in effect, the fact of the matter was, for such a tiny PokéGirl, she could hit hard! Alex doubled over the Shaguar’s fist, obviously pained by the hit.  
And the crowd went wild with roaring cheers. Watching such tactics, seeing Tamers on the brink of defeat gaining the upper-hand... it made for an excellent combination of drama and violence; the perfect tool for keeping the ignorant masses entertained. Plus the fact the smaller one was naked also helped to lift their spirits and excite them further.  
“Sheila!” Ranma shouted. “Keep it up!”  
Nodding her head, Sheila took her fist from the other PokéGirl’s abdomen. She then held both fists together, letting the glow envelope both of them. Grinning, the Shaguar began wailing on the Blessed Tigress, hitting her across the face, the stomach, the face again, her bright breast, and then a right cross to her face once again, sending the white-furred Tigress skidding away across the floor of the arena.  
“That’s the way, Sheila!” Ranma shouted excitedly. It looked like that high risk with the agility and X-Speed combination paid off. Sheila was so much faster for the moment, and he was bringing this back to the sort of fight his Shaguar excelled in; full frontal!  
...Wait, that didn’t sound right...  
“Aw, shit dawg!” Ace growled. Damn it! All that effort for nothing! He was pretty sure his PokéGirl was spent for the Thunder Technique for now unless he gave her another Elixer... but he wasn’t going to repeat tactics since it was obvious Sextome wasn’t going to be taken in.  
His eyes narrowing, Ace smiled as he realized he could still use one more item. “Hey! Sextome!” He shouted. “If you want them to go toe-to-toe so bad...” the dark-skinned man grinned as he reached around in his vest pocket and pulled out a long soda can, this one black in coloration.  
Raising an eyebrow, Ranma wondered what was so special about a temporary stat-booster drink...  
“Alex, girl!” Ace shouted as he threw the aluminum can to her. “Catch!”  
Raising her hand, as she sat on the floor, the celestial PokéGirl caught the drink. Looking down at the label with an arm and hammer, (making it look like a logo better suited for a box of baking soda) the Blessed Tigress’ eyes widened as she looked up at her Master. “Dire Hit?”  
Ranma blinked his eyes. He heard of the ‘X-series’ drinks by Jahana Corp, but what the hell was ‘Dire Hit’? He frowned as he could see his Shaguar tensing up at hearing the name of the drink.  
Nodding his head, Ace told her, “Drink it girl!”  
Getting up onto her feet, the Blessed Tigress looked hesitant, but did as her master told her. Opening the can with the flip-tab with a carbonated hiss, the PokéGirl closed her eyes and threw her head back, chugging the contents. She didn’t look like she was enjoying the flavor, but then, who enjoyed the taste of castor oil and tabasco anyway?  
Moving the empty can away from her lips, Alex let her tongue hand out, shuddering. Her eyes then snapped wide open, her pupils dilating as Ranma could see the red blood vessels become more pronounced. Her body tensed up, fur standing on end as he her hand crushed the can in her hand. She glared at Sheila, growling as her lips went back in a sneer, baring fangs at the smaller PokéGirl.  
Ranma’s eyes went wide at the radical change in the Blessed Tigress’ demeanor. What the hell did that thing do to her?  
Nodding his head in approval, the Nubian Tamer knew he could win this now. Dire Hit didn’t only make PokéGirls more aggressive, but it also raised strength and chance for a critical hit. His PokéGirl was not set to tear through his opponent’s girl and the next one like this. “ALEX!” Ace shouted to get his Blessed Tigress’ attention. “PUMMEL!”  
Roaring in anger, Alex pounced upon her opponent, pummeling her fists down on the smaller PokéGirl mercilessly again and again, even as she squirmed underneath her.  
“Sheila!” Ranma shouted, seeing his poor Shaguar on her back and being hit all over by her opponent’s fists. “Ice Punch!”  
Although she was feeling pain all over, Sheila did as commanded, trying to hit her opponent in the face. Even though unable to concentrate her freezing energies decently at the moment, the Shaguar was more concerned about getting her opponent off from her.  
Seeing his PokéGirl still takes hits even as she had the advantage, Ace knew he had to keep the Shaguar off balance and press his attack. “Alex! Nipple Cripple!”  
Ceasing her in punching the smaller PokéGirl, Alex grabbed for the nipples of the Shaguar with either hand. Using her thumbs and fingers to pinch tightly, the Blessed Tigress squeezed and pulled harshly on the girls sensitive nubs, causing her to scream in pain as her breasts were tortured.  
Ranma frowned. Damn it! This wasn’t good! “Sheila!” He shouted out to his PokéGirl. “Hang in there! Just try to get her off from you and we’ll go from there!”  
Wincing, Sheila tried to do as her Master commanded, but it hurt so much! She hit the opponent atop her, trying to push her off, eve if it caused her to pinch and tug at her breasts harsher. “GET OFF!” She screamed as she hit her opponent in the face harder.  
“ALEX!” Ace shouted. “BITE!”  
Her eyes narrowing, the Blessed Tigress waited for when her opponent’s fist came to her again and bit down harshly, her teeth sinking into the Shaguar’s hand.  
Screaming in pain, Sheila tried to pull her hand free, screaming louder as there was an obvious crunching sound and blood being drawn.  
“Oh Kami-sama...”Ranma gasped at the sight. Sheila was gonna lose fingers if this kept up. He had to separate them! NOW! Even though he knew this was going to hurt her, iu would hurt less than losing a hand. “Sheila! Ice Wall!”  
Tears in her eyes, the Shaguar still managed to concentrate on what her master told her. A huge spiked block of ice rose up from the ground underneath them, breaking the two PokéGirls apart. Sheila screamed as her hand, although in one piece, was torn roughly from the other PokéGirl’s mouth and left with numerous gashes from the teeth. The fact some small icicles stabbed against her as she fell down the side of the large block of ice didn’t help matters.  
Alex also fell down the side, grunting in pain. She glowed brightly for a moment before finally, the glowing light shattered off from her like someone breaking a window.  
“Shit!” Ace cursed. Her Aura Barrier ran out. She’d be more vulnerable. “Alex! Aura Barrier!” Ace cursed again as he realized his Tigress was ignoring him, getting to her feet so she could attack the other PokéGirl again. The Shadow League Agent was aware that this was one of the side-effects of Dire Hit. He understood that the PokéGirl who used the Stat Booster would start to ignore her Tamer’s orders over the course of the fight, but he didn’t think it would be this soon though!  
With an angry roar, Alex was on her feet, already stomping towards the PokéGirl on the other side of the ice wall, her lip curled back in a snarl.  
Seeing now was his chance, Ranma shouted, “Sheila! ICE KAPOWIE!”  
Although she had to use her off-hand, Sheila wasted no time. Bringing her left hand back, the Shaguar began to glow with a bright shining crystal-blue light, illuminating the arena.  
With a mighty cry, Sheila rocketed herself towards the charging Tigress in a sharp, frosty attack. Her fist connected with her opponent’s head, further damaging since the other PokéGirl’s momentum worked against her. The white-furred PokéGirl was sent flying back in a howl of pain as her body was frozen over in block of ice, which landed with a loud thud against the ground of the arena.  
“Aw, HELL NO!” Ace shouted, seeing as his PokéGirl was completely incapacitated.  
With the match at an end, the NurseJoy declared, “Winner, and still reigning Champion, Ranma Sextome!”  
The proclamation caused those gathered in the stadium seating to cheer. It was a deafening roar as the intense PokéBattle had lived up to, if not surpassed the expectations of those wanting to see the great Ranma Sextome in action.  
“YES!” Ranma shouted jumping up and throwing his right hand up into the air. “YOU DID IT, SHEILA!”  
On her knees in the center of the Arena, Sheila managed to smile lightly. Her body was killing her right now, and she was naked in front of an entire arena full of spectators, but she’d won. She’d won the PokéBattle for her Master. She let out a slightly pained, but pleased mewl as her Master ran into the center of the arena and hugged her tightly.  
Smacking himself on the face, Ace let out a groan. Oh goddamn, he knew this was going to happen. He tried his best, and he still LOST! Sighing, he held up the Blessed Tigress’ PokéBall. “Alex! Return!”  
With the PokéGirl back in her PokéBall, Ace put the red and white spherical containment unit back on his PokéBelt and reached for his wallet.

With the PokéGirl back in her PokéBall, Ace put the red and white spherical containment unit back on his PokéBelt and reached for his wallet. “Can’t believe you beat me...” Ace grumbled, sounding more annoyed than truly upset. But could one blame him? He’d lost not only a PokéBattle, and a chance to fulfill his mission, but now he was going to have to pony up the cash to pay off the PokéGirl Tamer.  
Smiling, Sheila purred as she cuddled up to Ranma. She was feeling tired, but she felt oh-so proud of herself. “Did I do good, Master?”  
Nodding his head, Ranma cuddled his Shaguar. “You did good Sheila. Very good.”  
Grinning ear-to-ear at hearing the praise from her master, Sheila purred even louder. “I’m glad, Master. I’d do anything for you...” she then looked up into his eyes. “Master?”  
“Yes, Sheila?” Ranma asked his little PokéGirl as he cuddled with her.  
The Shaguar somehow blushed lightly for a moment before she managed to ask, “Does this mean... I earned a Taming?”  
Making a show of thinking about it for a moment, Ranma nodded his head. “I’d say you did, Sheila. But I think we should get you healed up first.”  
Nodding her head, Sheila understood that she needed to be put into a Healing Machine for a Healing Cycle. Knowing she’d be back in her PokéBall prompted the little Shaguar to ask, “Does this mean you’ll Tame me in the morning?”  
“Yes, Sheila,” Ranma answered his PokéGirl. “If that’s what you want.”  
That made the Shaguar smile even more. While she did like being cuddled up at night with her Master, there was just something she so looked forward to about getting Tamed first thing in the Morning. It just seemed to make the rest of the day wonderful, despite the things that could happen.  
Seeing Sextome and his PokéGirl get along so well made Ace realize that maybe, just maybe, things weren’t as bad as he felt they were...  
...However, that feeling came back in a new was, for as he flipped through the slc notes in his waller he noticed something. He flipped through them again and again, counting to make sure of something...  
His eyes widening, Ace counted once more just to make sure. “Oh shit...”  
Sighing, Ace closed his wallet and put it back in his pants pocket. Damn it, this could not get worse...  
...Noticing the television cameras, Ace realized, yes, it just got a whole LOT worse. He knew he was going to get a thorough chewing out from his boss, he just knew it...  
(------)  
Prof. Theodore Diggers was normally a kind man, as man of dignity. As a retired PokéGirl Researcher and college professor, he was a recognizable and respected face of the Indigo League. He was supposed to be seen as a voice of level-headed reason, a man of calm  
Yet, as his trembling state could attest to, he was anything but calm. Placing his hand on the remote control of his television, Theo was using the playback option to go back earlier in the fight. The blonde-haired Amazonchan with blue eyes... there was no mistaking it. He knew his eldest daughter anywhere.  
In all honesty, it was relief to finally see her. After so many months of not even so much as a clue, he had a verified sighting. His daughter was alive. Yes, she was a PokéGirl, but he didn’t care about that at the moment. His baby girl was alive! That meant Britanny could be too! For the first time in so long, Theodore had hope.  
Granted, his hope had been higher earlier, but seeing the lengths the Shadow League Agent to HURT his daughter, and yet STILL lost... his hope was tempered with reason, but he was still optimistic. He could and would get them back. He knew at least Gina was with Ranma Sextome. If he got to Sextome, he would get to Gina!  
Without wasting another moment, Theodore got up from the chair and made his way to the kitchen to use the vid-phone...  
(------)  
“Damn it...” Tom Clancy cursed as he exhaled a deep breath of smoke. Smashing the stub of his cigar into an ash-tray, the head of the Shadow League let out a sigh of depression. The defeat of one of his best agents was going to have such a backlash with the Leagues where the Shadow League’s presence was part of; they’d lose a lot of clout with what was sure to become a highly publicized defeat.  
But worse, it seemed their leads had turned out true. Sextome had, at least one of his friend Theodore’s girls. Sextome, whom was a ruthless, sadistic bastard it all accounts were accurate, (and they usually were). Who knows what hell Theodore’s girls had to suffer being his PokéGirls.  
That thought made Tom shudder. It was bad enough when they thought it was just a kidnapping, but now it was proven fact that at least ONE of them had become a PokéGirl.  
A PokéGirl... obviously Sextome had access to technology to make human women into PokéGirls, since that was the fate of Gina. But who had it? Sextome wasn’t smart enough to create or maintain such high technology. The evaluation reports on his character were more than enough proof to back that up.  
Considering this turn of events, Tom realized they’d better start investigating into people who Sextome had considerable contact with. His father, Genma Sextome, and PokéGirl Breeder, Soun Tendo’h.  
Soun Tendo’h... the name left a bitter taste in the head of the Shadow League’s mouth. Soun had once been the greatest of PokéGirl Breeders, but when his wife, the Catgirl Kimiko died, he’d gone onto a steady slide downhill. He’d become lax in his duties as well as become compulsive, obsessive, and easy to anger. “And yet somehow, he’s still keeping his business going, in fact, keeping it considerably profitable...”  
Nodding his head at that, Tom knew THAT was something that needed to be investigated as soon as possible.  
And then the phone rang. Tom knew it was going to be his old pal... and that they were going to have a lot they needed to discuss.  
(------)  
Sitting back in his chair, Soun Tendo’h tapped his two index fingers together, his right hand was noticeably bandaged. Though he wasn’t one to help add fuel to the fire to the ego of his friend’s son, he did have to admit, “That was most impressive...”  
“You could say that again, father...” Nabikitty said slowly. Seeing such a small Shaguar take on such odds and win... she was so sure Ranma would have used his Lupina or Cheetit to go for a quick and easy win, but he’d surprised her and used the little Shaguar.  
Smiling lightly, Soun chuckled. “I have to say, I’m proud of the lad.”  
Raising an eyebrow, Nabikitty asked, “Really?” He’d just been cursing the boy’s existence last he knew, and now he was praising him? What gives?  
“Oh yes,” the PokéGirl Breeder replied as he continued to watch the television, which showed the stats on the two Tamers that had battled. “He gained an impressive victory with a rather unimpressive PokéGirl. That takes skill... determination... strategy... the power of will...”  
Her ears perking up, Nabikitty grinned lightly. Her father was starting to sound like the man she knew before her mother died. This definitely could be a step in the right direction for her confused douche-bag old man.  
Grinning widely, Soun turned to look at his daughter as he added, “And it makes for some GREAT advertisement.”  
That causing Nabikitty to blink her eyes. “...What?”  
“Of course!” Soun said excitedly. “He just took a worthless PokéGirl and gained a victory with her that the throngs of people are eating up! Now we can sell that Shaguar for a GOOD price!”  
Her ears flattening back, the Catgirl asked, “Excuse me?”  
“Yes!” Soun shouted. “Obviously, Sextome used that little unsexy piece of crap to gain such a momentous win as to make her seem powerful and important! If we advertise that we’re selling her, could just imagine the bidding that would crop up? Why, we could make a mint of that little shit!” He practically gushed as he could just imagine the obscene amounts of standard League credits that were bound to come rolling their way with the sale of the Shaguar. “Oh, Sextome! You may not have gotten any new PokéGirls for the Ranch, but I just knew that you wouldn’t let me down!”  
(------)  
Hammering away at the device which was a momentous part of his Super-Secret, Super-Sneaky, Super-Sexy Super-Scheme, Lendo frowned as he could hear the cries of awe and wonder coming from his Kunoichi and Merrowl. “Damn it! Will you two keep it down? I’m trying to work here!”  
“Sorry, boss...” Ichikoo said as she sat in her lawn-chair. “But, man oh man! I wish you saw this PokéBattle!”  
Blinking his eyes at THAT response. “PokéBattle?”  
“MERROWL! That’s right!” Shouted the Merrowl as she pointed to the portable TV she and the other Team Rivalsan PokéGirl had been watching.  
Frowning at that, Lendo looked to see how they were powering it up. Yep. The portable generator... “Damn it!” He shouted angrily. “How many times do I have to tell you two not to do that? We only have so much fuel and I need to use it to power my weapons and gear! How do you expect me to be a world-class PokéGirl Thief without my tools of the trade!?”  
“Maybe by coming up with a good plan for once?” Ichikoo retorted before reaching over for her glass. She brought the straw to her lips and took another sip of her latté double.  
His eyes narrowing, Lendo growled. Damn it! Sometimes he wondered WHY he ever stole that Kunoichi from that Feeble boy. Sure she was sexy and a good fighter, but she was such a pain in the ass at times.  
“Speaking of pains in the asses...” Lendo chuckled to himself as he went back to working on his project. Oh he’d give his PokéGirl a certain ‘pain in the ass’ later when it came time to her Taming...  
(------)  
Tapping his fingers along the armrest of the chair he sat in, a shadowed figure chuckled with obvious evil intent. He made sure to watch and study all televised PokéBattles that he could for their valued Data... but this... this was more important than just getting the needed information to create the ultimate PokéGirl.  
No... he now knew where Gina Diggers was... and if what he knew about the PokéGirl Tamer Ranma Sextome were true, then he’d certainly find Britanny with her as well...  
Again, a deep chuckle reverberated through his chest. Yes, perhaps it was time to visit Greenpeace...  
(------)  
Ranma blinked his eyes as he tried to make sense of what the other Tamer had told him. “You’re what?”  
“I’m...” Ace winced. “A little short. I only have nine-hundred and seventy slc on me at the moment... so...” he let out a sigh. “I’m going to have to let you take a PokéGirl of mine.”  
His eyes going wide at the prospect of yet another girl to care for, Ranma rose his hands up in a warding motion. “Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hold up! Can’t we just... you know, say you gave me one-thousand slc?”  
Shaking his head, Ace said, “I can’t, man. Laws are the laws and Shadow League have to show face and abide by them at all times. If I were to welch out on this, I know my boss would chew my ass out for it.” He let off a sigh. “I’m just going to have to bite the bullet and let you take one of my girls.”  
“Er...” Ranma was now glad he’d put Sheila back into her PokéBall. He had no clue how she was going to react over this. “Well... uh... can’t I just give her back to you after?”  
“Well, if you wanted to do a PokéGirl Trade you could...” Ace said. “But then I’d just be handing back one of my PokéGirls to you.”  
“Uh...” Ranma sighed. “Damn it...”  
“Look,” Ace said, sounding oddly more exasperated than upset a the situation. “I like all my girls, but the fact is you’ve got legal right to claim one, just as I would have yours if I had won.” Although honestly, he would have taken two if he had been the victor, because it was something he edged for in the rules when they signed up to PokéBattle. “But... well, I can’t just knowingly make myself choose which girl to give up... so could you just take one?”  
“...Okay...” Ranma responded, sounding entirely unsure about this ordeal. He could already hear the whispering and murmuring around the PokéBattle Arena from the audience in the stands. He had to keep up appearances...  
So reaching forward to the other Tamer, Ranma took a PokéBall that was in place on the PokéBelt and looked it over.  
Seeing which PokéBall Sextome took, Ace let off a little sigh. It seemed that the pigtailed Tamer had gotten...

Sitting on the bed in his room of the Greenpeace PokéCenter, Ranma let out a deep, heavy sigh. He held up the PokéBall. He had gotten this from a man he felt really bad about beating. That Kevin guy wasn’t THAT bad... okay, maybe he did battle a little harshly, but he wasn’t a bad guy...  
“Still, can’t believe he just couldn’t hold payment off for a bit. He was ONLY thirty SLC away from the phone-thousand. I could have waited.” Truthfully, he would have waited for days or months if he had to.  
Ranma sighed again as he shook his head. No use in changing things now. Taking the PokéBall in his hand, Ranma tossed it with a call of, “Alex! I Screw You!”  
The red and white sphere opened up and in a flash of bight red lights, a white-furred Tigress popped out of the ball. Getting to look at her up close, Ranma could see that this Tigress was different. She had blue hair for one thing, and the majority of her fur was white, even though her stripes were mostly black, save for those on her face, which seemed to have a blue tint. He had to admit, she was rather exotic...  
And innocent... serene... just so damn cute. He knew she was a beauty, but it was almost the same feeling he got when he looked at Sheila or Grave... something that made his heart want to go out to her.  
Little did he realize, this was because a Blessed PokéGirl had the Pristine Innocence enhancement, making her beauty even greater than it was before. It also added an indefinable aura of demure innocence on the PokéGirl, at least as far as things sexual were concerned. A Blessed PokéGirl didn’t act much differently from her base type, but even the raunchiest of PokéGirls would still somehow radiate a presence that made them seem almost virginal. This quality was one that was always about the Blessed PokéGirl, no matter what she were doing. Needless to say, this was greatly arousing to most Tamers.  
Still, Ranma did a good job at holding off any hormones for the moment. The pigtailed Tamer knew she was in a new situation and would be confused, maybe even scared. Raising a hand, Ranma tentatively greeted, “Hi...”  
Blinking her eyes at being summoned before someone other than her owner or an opponent, Alex looked at him. “Hi.” She returned the greeting as she began to look around. “Um... where’s Master Kevin?” Alex then sighed as it came to her. “Wait, Master lost, didn’t he?”  
The pigtailed Tamer nodded his head slowly. “Yeah, he did lose,” Ranma admitted softly. “Sorry ‘bout that...”  
Although it wasn’t what she wanted to happen, the Blessed Tigress nodded her head in acceptance and sighed. Alex rather liked her Master. While he was one that kept her and the rest of the harem busy a lot of the time, he was fair and kind to her and the others.  
Ranma sighed. “He didn’t have enough money to pay up the one thousand slc...” Ranma took a deep breath. “So he told me to choose a PokéBall at random, since he couldn’t bare to consciously chose who lost. I got your PokéBall.”  
Again, Alex slowly nodded her head, but Ranma could see from the look on her face wasn’t all that pleased. Her ears were flattened back as she looked at the ground. It was VERY easy to tell that she was depressed about all of this.  
Ranma sighed. He couldn’t blame her. He was pretty sure she thought he was going to be like the real Sextome; a fate he could understand no PokéGirl wanted to have to suffer through. She was upset and tense, especially with how she kept rolling her shoulders back, squirming. Scratching the back of his head for a moment, he got off the bed and sat down on the floor near her. “Look... I’m sorry.”  
After a bit of looking at the floor, Alex spoke up. “I liked my Master. He was kind, even if he kept us all busy and made us do stuff for him. But he was fair to us. Now I have a new Master who I don’t know much about.” She said softly. But to the contrary, she knew a bit if the Shadow League files were right, and although she wasn’t showing it, she was afraid.  
Slowly, Ranma nodded his head to that. “Well, ask me anything, Alex. Anything...”  
The Blessed PokéGirl was silent as she looked him over. “I don’t know what too ask...” she admitted softly.  
Again, Ranma nodded his head. “Okay. Well... I’m Ranma Sextome. I’m a PokéGirl Tamer, level 69. I’m also trying to be good to PokéGirls, really I am.”  
The celestial PokéGirl raised an eyebrow at that. She had heard things about him, none that good either up until just recently concerning a Titmice Invasion. “How can I trust what you say?” Alex had heard rumors of Sextome actually using his PokéGirls to attack humans before. Though, the Blessed Tigress had to admit, she hadn’t heard anything in almost a month now.  
Wincing as the Blessed Tigress’ understandable distrust, Ranma sighed. “I have to admit, for a long, long time... too long... I was a real rat bastard... and I deserve the worst.” He sighed. “I had an accident some time ago. It really put my focus into perspective.”  
Looking right at the pigtailed Tamer, Alex blinked her eyes. The celestial PokéGirl was simply astounded by the sincerity that she was hearing from him. “Really?” Maybe she could trust this guy.  
Ranma nodded his head as he looked at the white-furred PokéGirl in the eyes. “Yeah... hell, any of my PokéGirls will stand up for me if you want to ask them.”  
Sighing, Alex shook her head. “I don't know...” her shoulders slumped down as she slowly turned her head away from him. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m just really nervous is all.”  
Nodding his head, Ranma admitted, “So am I...”  
Alex blinked her eyes, surprised at that. “Really? But, you’re a Tamer. You shouldn’t be nervous about anything, especially one as talented as you!” That was one thing that was accepted about Sextome. He may have been a bastard, but he’d been what most people saw as the epitome of what was the perfect PokéGirl Tamer.  
Ranma chuckled nervously. “Thanks for the compliment, but I am...” Ranma shook his head. “After my accident, I guess you could say I was Sextome, but wasn’t Sextome...”  
Alex chuckled a bit as she felt herself start to relax slightly. “Heh... sounds like something a Megami would say.”  
Ranma smirked. “Hey, it was a Megami that best described what I went through for me.”  
The Blessed Tigress nodded her head to that as she rolled her shoulders a bit. She winced slightly as she could feel some knots there. Kevin did take care of her, even took her to a spa once to get her muscles worked out, but that was a long while ago. Right now her muscles where tense and sore from that PokéBattle she was in earlier.  
Ranma frowned as he noticed the Tigress shifting about uncomfortably again. “Hey. You all right?”  
She winced a bit. “My shoulders are sore,” she admitted, mentally kicking herself. She was supposed to show just why she’d make a good PokéGirl to her new master, and yet she was showing weakness to him already.  
Ranma nodded. “Take off your jacket,” he told Alex seriously.  
Blinking her eyes at that, the Blessed Tigress nodded and slipped her jacket off of her, revealing her purple t-shirt. She sighed and tossed her jacket onto a chair off to the side.  
Ranma nodded his head at that. “Okay. Now get up on the bed and lie face down.”  
Blushing lightly, the Tigress did what he asked of her. “I’m kind of surprised,” she said as she lay on her front on the bed.  
Ranma shrugged. “I tend to surprise people,” He said honestly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He began to grip them gently and roll his hands.  
Alex hissed. Her shoulders were nothing but knots upon knots upon knots. And taking Stat Boosters like ‘Dire Hit’ only made things worse.  
Fingers feeling her muscles, Ranma frowned. “Damn. You’re VERY tense,” he said as he began to work her shoulders.  
Alex grit her teeth together and hissed. “Ow, ow, owww...” She whimpered.  
Although it seemed so cute, Ranma frowned as he realized she was in pain. “I’m sorry,” he apologized seriously as he continued to massage her gently.  
The white-furred Tigress moaned a bit. "Not your fault... just so tense. Ow..." She whimpered as he came across a particularly hard knot.  
Ranma’s hands continued to work on the tense muscle. “You’ve been working hard for a long time... haven’t you?”  
Slowly nodding her head, Alex hissed lightly. Though it wasn’t as bad as before, it was still hurting. “Yeah... it hurts a bit.”  
Ranma frowned. “I’m trying to go as gently as I can.”  
Whimpering, Alex turned to try and look at her new owner of her shoulder. I’m sorry... you’re doing so much already... but could you please, you know... do that small chopping motion to my shoulders? Maybe that’ll loosen them up...”  
Ranma nodded his head. Holding his palms flat, he head them parallel to her shoulders and started to make numerous ‘karate chop’ motions gently.  
Alex moaned lightly and closed her eyes as she could feel herself start to relax from her earlier tension. She started to lightly purr as Ranma continued to work on her back.  
Continuing to ‘chop’ at her back, Ranma had every intention of giving the Blessed Tigress a small piece of heaven.  
Her tail starting to sway back and forth slowly, Alex smiled lightly. “Feels nice...” she purred out happily.  
Ranma smiled at the purring. He began to work on massaging her shoudlers again, rubbing the loosening muscles.  
Alex sighed in relief as her muscles were being kneaded. “Ooooh... sore spot,” she whimpered, but was soon purring as he was able to work it out without much discomfort.  
Ranma smiled and continued to work her shoulders. “They’re really loosening up.”  
The Blessed Tigress nodded her head, her tail wagging back and forth as she purred. “Yeah... feels nice,” she cooed happily.  
Ranma smiled at her tail wagging, the limb going back and forth ever-so-cutely. Even though she was still wearing clothes, Ranma was intent to help her. Slowly his hands moved to her shoulder-blades and the valley between them.  
Smiling, Alex rolled her shoulders. “Thank you...” she moaned out softly.  
Ranma smiled. “My pleasure,” he said as he continued to move his hands along there, concentrating on her upper spine.  
The Blessed Tigress sighed in pleasure. “Can you take my shirt off.” She asked him.  
Smiling at that, Ranma nodded his head. “Sure thing.” Grabbing the hem of her shirt, he lifted it up her body. He was glad she raised her arms, it made things easier. With the Blessed Tigress’s shirt off, she was just laying there in her blue one-piece.  
However, Ranma noticed her one-piece was cut a bit lower in the back than the front. In fact, so low that it was just above her hips. Made sense why she wore the shirt now. “At least it gives me better access to her back though,” he thought seriously as he began to rub his hands along her spine.  
She shivered as she felt his hand work directly on his back. “Ooooh...” There was just something with the way he was touching her back, even if not in a sexual way, that was just delightful.  
Alex’s tail started wagging back and forth more happily as Ranma continued to work her upper back out.  
Ranma smiled. As he massaged, he told the celestial PokéGirl, “I have to admit, Alex. You had SUCH nice fur.”  
Purring, Alex smiled at that. “Really?” She asked, her tail moving up a bit while wagging happily.  
Ranma smiled and continued to massage her back. “Really, Alex.”  
Smiling, Alex purred and unconsciously raised her ass up a bit.  
Seeing that, Ranma smiled as he moved his hands back to her spandex-covered ass. He massaged gently there.  
Alex arched her head and yowled a bit. “Owwies. So tense...” she winced.  
At that proclamation, Ranma blinked his eyes. “Tense in your ass?”  
The Blessed Tigress nodded her head. “Yeah... oww...” she whimpered as his hands came across a few knots in her ass.  
Ranma nodded, and gently began to work on the tension in her tush.  
Purring, Alex unconsciously raised her hips up just a little more as Ranma worked her ass over.  
Grinning at that, Ranma had to admit, this Tigress has such a fine ass.  
Alex purred and mewled as the tension finally left her striped posterior. “Thank you.”  
Looking at the Tigress, Ranma smiled. “No. Thank you!”  
Blinking her eyes at that, Ales asked, “For what?”  
Ranma smiled and blushed. “For letting me feel such a nice furry ass.”  
Grinning, the celestial PokéGirl purred at that. “Well, you did such a nice job massaging it.” She noticed her hips were up and lowered them down. “Could you, um... crack my joints?” Okay, she knew she was getting greedy, but when would the next time be that she got such attention?  
Ranma nodded his head. The look on her face seemed to be so sweet and serene when she asked, that he couldn’t deny her. Damn, her Pristine Innocence enhancement was working to her advantage! “Sure,” the pigtailed Tamer replied as he then placed his hands on either shoulder and pushed inward.  
*POP*!  
Alex whimpered a bit. “Oooh...” it felt good to have those joints fixed up.  
Ranma smiled. He then moved his hands up to her neck and pushed down.  
*Pop*! *Pop*! *Pop*!  
Her eyes rolling, Alex purred as her neck was cracked into place.  
Ranma smiled as his hands moved down her back, adding pressure where needed.  
*POP*! *POP*! *POP*!  
Alex rolled her shoulders as she felt her spine being aligned properly. No one had ever really gotten her spine right before. Even with a normal massage, all that was worked was her muscles, not her joints.  
Ranma smiled and began to work on her tail along with the rest of her spine.  
Alex purred more as he did that to her. “Feels nice.”  
*CRACK*!  
Alex’s eyes snapped open with that. She panted lightly as Ranma popped her hips in.  
Ranma smiled. “And how was that?” He asked, hands still on her hips.  
Alex panted a bit. “WOW!” Was all she could say to that.  
Looking at the Blessed Tigress, Ranma smiled. “Glad you feel better.”  
Alex purred happily, her tail wagging back and forth. “Thank you. I didn’t realize my back was so messed up.”  
Nodding his head to that, Ranma said, “Sorry it was.” He knew it wasn’t his fault, but seeing her look up at him, and getting this wave of ‘cuteness’, he felt he had to apologize.  
“Purrr... not your fault,” the celestial PokéGirl said blissfully.  
Seeing his recently acquired PokéGirl purring, Ranma smiled. His hands went back to her ass to massage it.  
Closing her eyes, Alex purred and raised her hips a little into his hands.  
His fingers gripping into her furry buns, Ranma smiled and continued to massage her ass.  
Feeling the hands start to become more active on her ass, Alex started to wiggle her hips in response. She had a large smile on her face as she purred loudly.  
Ranma smiled at the sound. “You have a wonderful purr.”  
That caused Alex to smile even more as she deliberately purred loudly.  
His hands still massaging, caressing her furry posterior, Ranma chuckled. “You like that, don’t you?”  
Nodding her head, Alex wiggled her ass lightly.  
Smiling more, Ranma said, “I guess it’s all my fault. You’re dressed, but I can’t help but like that ass.”  
Alex mewled and moaned. Was it getting hot in there, or was it just her?  
A thought coming to him, Ranma looked down at the Blessed Tigress. “Alex...” he started with a blush. “Can you undress for me?”  
Hearing the request, Alex nodded her head and pushed herself off from the bed. “Sure.” Getting off of the bed, she took a few steps away from him and turned to face him. She smiled at him lightly. “Thank you for the massage earlier,” she said while gripping the top of her one-piece and sliding it down past her breasts, letting her full, firm, and furry orbs bounce free.  
Eyes following the bounce of her breasts, Ranma smiled widely at the sight. “Wow... they look really nice.”  
Seeing how attentive Ranma was, Alex smiled and cupped her breasts, leaving her one-piece still hanging onto her around her abdomen. “You think they’re nice?” She asked while hefting her full furry mammaries up a bit.  
“Yes,” Ranma said as he leaned closer. He kissed her right nipple. “Beautiful.”  
The celestial PokéGirl shuddered at that. The electric sensations were almost overwhelming her. “Oohhh...” she moaned out.  
Smiling brightly as he realized Alex liked that, Ranma kissed her right nipple a little more before moving over to kiss her left one.  
Purring, Alex hugged Ranma to her left breast and forced him to keep his head there for a bit. “More...” she whimpered. “More, please?”  
Nodding his head and pressing his face into her breast, Ranma suckled her left nipple a little as he raised his left hand to gently massage her right breast.  
Alex moaned and whimpered at the sensations. “Yess...” She couldn’t believe how easily turned on this man was making it; it was amazing!  
And then the Blessed Tigress mentally blinked as she realized that today was the day that she was going to get Tamed from her old master, and as such was in a bit of need of some sex.  
Pulling his head back form the Blessed Tigress’ breast, Ranma smiled at her. “You have such nice breasts, Alex.”  
The Blessed Tigress mewled and smiled at him. “Thank you,” she said in all honesty. Yowling a bit, she realized something. “Ranma? I really need a Taming,” she blushed at saying that...  
A blush that was enhanced by her Pristine Innocence enhancement, making Ranma smile wide at the sight. “Okay. Well, how do you want it, Alex?”  
Smiling, Alex pulled down her one-piece. Stepping out of the clothing as she got onto the bed, the celestial PokéGirl got to her hands and knees, lowered her head, and lifted her tail straight up. “Purr... either hole, Ranma. I just need some now!”  
Looking her over, Ranma smiled happily. He had to admit. She WAS quite a sight! Even with the obvious posture for need, it was like he was dealing with a new PokéGirl... no, not because he owned her for the first time, but if he didn’t know better, he would’ve sworn he was dealing with a virgin!  
Whimpering, Alex wiggled her ass back and forth, up and down, looking like she was in heat. “Please?” She whimpered. “I need it!” The Blessed Tigress practically sobbed out.  
Her plea breaking through the haze of thoughts in his mind, Ranma nodded his head firmly. “Don’t worry, Alex. I’ll give it to you,” he said as he began to undress for the Blessed Tigress. Getting out of his shirt first, the pigtailed Tamer then pulled down his pants and boxers in one go; his manhood was bobbing, already erect. That massaging had turned him on.  
Alex whimpered and bucked her hips more and more. “I don’t care if you screw my ass... just screw me!”  
Ranma licked his lips. Getting onto the bed, he crawled on his knees between Alex’s legs. His hands went to her ass to massage it.  
Alex bucked her hips more and more. “Hurry!” She whimpered. She needed it so badly.  
Taking a second to reflect on how she was reacting... Ranma couldn’t help but think about how she seemed so much like Brianna when he first tamed her. Understanding she needed it, the pigtailed Tame slowly began to slide his manhood along her slit, trying to moisten his cock for entry.  
Alex whimpered and bucked her hips downwards. She SO wanted that meat in her!  
Ranma nodded his head at the Blessed Tigress’ actions. Pulling back, he then pushed forward, his manhood at her Jaden gates. He then REALLY pushed forward, his cock delving into her pussy.  
Alex arched her back and yowled loudly. She shuddered and sighed as her pussy clamped down on Ranma’s member, massaging and coating it with her fluids as she hit orgasm. “So goooooooooood...” she moaned out.  
Blinking his eyes, Ranma was surprised that the Blessed Tigress came so fast! “Wow...” he mumbled as he slowly began to thrust back and forth.  
Rearing her head back, Alex moaned and bucked her hips in response to his thrusting. She had been so turned on from before that it wasn’t her fault when she came after Ranma’s initial plunge into her warm folds.  
At his PokéGirl’s moaning, Ranma grinned. His hands massaged her ass as he continued to thrust back and forth.  
Alex purred quite loudly and happily. Her tail was wagging back and forth across his chest as she counter-thrust onto his member.  
Ranma smiled. As he thrust he lifted his right hand. He then brought it down onto her right cheek quickly!  
*WHAP*!  
At the strike, Alex arched her head back and yowled loudly, huskily...  
Seeing her rather cute reaction, Ranma smiled widely. “Do you like?” He asked as he rubbed her ass.  
Shuddering in delight, Alex nodded her head. “Uh huh... ahh... I’m something like a... AHHH! Megami! UHHH!!” She moaned out as she bucked her hips in time with Ranma’s thrusting.  
“Really?” Ranma asked curiously as he continued to thrust back and forth.  
“Uh huh... AHHH!! I’m a... phh yeah... Tigress that was... AHHH!” The PokéGirl shuddered in pleasure. Shaking her head to gain her wits, she continued. “I was... oooh... buh-blessed by a... uhhh... Megami! OH YEAH!”  
“Really?” Ranma asked. He smiled as he remembered something about Archon. “Meaning, like a Celestial PokéGirl, you’re weak to domination attacks?” He asked curiously.  
Moaning, Alex nodded her head. “Yuh-yesss...” she whimpered out.  
To that admittance, Ranma smiled. “Wonderful.”  
*WHAP*!  
*WHAP*!  
*WHAP*!  
Alex arched her neck and started to REALLY yowl. Her body thrashed under Ranma’s hands as he slapped her ass.  
Holding Alex down so she couldn’t get away, Ranma grinned as he told her, “Your ass feels SO good.”  
The Blessed Tigress purred at that, and her tail actually slapped him in the face a few times as she thrust back onto his rod while he plundered her pussy.  
Ranma smiled and managed to actually kiss her tail on a few passes. He was just loving Alex’s striped ass. “I think someone likes spankings,” he teased as he gave her ass another slap while thrusting into her.  
*WHAP*!  
*WHAP*!  
*WHAP*!  
Yowling, Alex moaned. She then slowly turned her head to look back at her new master with a smile. “Yes... spank me more. Show me whose boss...” she moaned out as she bucked her hips more and more.  
Ranma stopped spanking Alex at hearing that. “You’re wrong,” Ranma said seriously, as his hands went to massaging the Blessed Tigress's raised rump. “I’m not the boss. You’re just as equal in this act as me...” of course, Ranma continued to thrust his manhood back and forth in that HOT Blessed Tigress-pussy as his hands massaged.  
Alex moaned and continued to buck her hips in time with Ranma’s thrusting. “Ooooh... r-really?” She moaned out as her tail whapped Ranma in the face lightly a few times.  
Smiling, Ranma nodded his head. “Of course!” He answered as he continued to massage her ass while fucking her. “Despite what we’re doing, I just can’t see you girls only as simple sex-pets...”  
Shuddering and moaning, Alex arched her back and mewled. “OOooooh... thank you...” she moaned out as she slammed her ass back and ground it against his hips.  
Moaning, Ranma ground his hips back into her pussy, loving the feel of her hot, slick folds. His hands gripped her ass gently as he kneaded the furry flesh.  
Whimpering as her inner folds started to quiver, Alex mewled loudly. “Please! Tame me! Make me yours! Spank my ass! Dominate me!”  
Although that series of demands was surprising coming from her... it just somehow seemed more cute than anything! Nodding his head, Ranma said, “All right!” He then began to thrust into her harder, his left hand gripping her ass tightly to keep her steady. He raised his right hand, and...  
*WHAP*!  
*WHAP*!  
*WHAP*!!  
“Oh yes! Yes! Yes! MORE!” The Blessed Tigress moaned out, mewling as she slammed her hips back into his more and more. Her inner folds quivered more and more, coaxing the cock inside to go over the edge.  
Gritting his teeth, Ranma moaned along with his PokéGirl. Damn! Alex just felt so damn good! He could feel himself getting close.  
*WHAP*!  
*WHAP*!  
*WHAP*!!  
*WHAP*!!!  
Rowling in pure pleasure, Alex shuddered under his ministrations. “Oooooh... muh-more... please? So close, so close! More! Need more! Uhhh...” the Blessed Tigress moaned out, her pussy quivering more and more as she got closer and closer to the edge.  
Ranma moaned. This was just feeling so good. He could barely hold on as he gripped both her butt-cheeks and thrust back and forth in her pussy with all his strength.  
Moaning loudly, Alex continued to slam her ass back into Ranma’s hips. “So close... ssoooo clooossse...” she whimpered out as her tail wrapped around Ranma’s neck loosely.  
Ranma smiled. There was a sheen of sweat on his body as he tried to hold on. He wanted her to cum first. “That’s it... cum for me... cum for me Alex...” he whispered as he continued to pound into that perfect pussy.  
“Oohh... ohhh.... ohhh...” Alex whimpered out as she felt her pussy quiver. “Oooohhh.... AAAAHHHHHHH!” She shuddered as her pussy clamped down on his rod. Alex arched her back and yowled loudly as she came and hard, her fluids gushing out of her pussy en masse.  
As Alex’s fluids dripped down her Furry thighs, Ranma was arching his back. The feeling of her pussy was exquisite! “ALEEEEX!!!” He yelled as he came, his manhood twitching as he blew wad after wad of semen into her celestial cunt.  
Alex yowled even louder as she felt herself being filled up by Ranma”s seed. “OH YEAH! RANMAAAAA!” She moaned out as she shuddered.  
And then it happened. Both human and PokéGirl were overcome by an all-encompassing feeling of warmth and pleasure beyond just physical sensations... the euphoric feeling of a Bond being formed between master and pet.  
Moaning, Alex, after a few moments, came down from her sexual high. “Ooooh... Master... sssooooo gooooood."  
Though he smiled, Ranma internally winced. It didn’t feel right to have these girls call him, ‘master’. Yet, it seemed that they couldn’t help it, once they were Bonded to him. “Thanks. However, you’re not just good Alex...” his smile widened. “You’re excellent.”  
Slowly, Alex lowered her body to the bed and smiled. “Really?” She asked, purring happily.  
“Yes,” Ranma said as he slowly pulled his member out of her folds...  
...And he got a nice surprise.  
“Wait a minute,” Ranma mumbled as he realized something. “I’m not sore.” Heck, he actually felt REFRESHED down there.  
Alex smiled and blinked when she realized that her tail was wrapped loosely around Ranma’s neck... but she didn’t remove it. “A benefit of celestial PokéGirls,” she said, smiling. “We can heal our Masters with Taming.”  
Hearing that caused the pigtailed Tamer to smiled brightly. “Well, such a good little PokéGirl,” Ranma said as he slowly lay down next to the Blessed Tigress. He hugged her to him tightly. “I guess this means we can go another round...” he whispered into her ear before licking along the rim.  
The Blessed Tigress smiled and cuddled her body up to his. “Ooooh... sounds good...” she turned her head to look at him. “Um, Master? Can you turn me over?” She unwrapped her tail from his neck when she asked that.  
Ranma nodded his head. “Sure,” he said as he turned her over onto her back. Smiling, his hand went to rubbing her stomach.  
Alex purred happily. “Master?”  
“Yes, Alex?” Ranma answered back as he continued to rub her abdomen.  
“You’re wonderful...” Alex said softly, purring happily.  
Ranma smiled back. “No. I’m just good. YOU are the one who’s wonderful,” he said before moving a hand up to squeeze and please her breast.  
Purring, Alex smiled and moaned. “Master... so good.”  
Nodding his head, Ranma's hand continued to squeeze the Blessed Tigress’ breast. “Hmm... how shall I tame you this time?” Ranma questioned teasingly.  
Moaning, Alex smiled at her master’s teasing. “Any way you want,” she admitted. “Even my ass...” she added with a husky purr.  
Looking his PokéGirl in the eyes, Ranma smirked. “That’s the second time you mentioned the chance to bang your ass...” his smirk widened a little. “I’m beginning to think that’s someone’s favorite spot.”  
Alex blushed at that. “Well... I’m a Blessed Tigress, and weak to dominating sex attacks... but... I like being dominated.” Of course, the way Alex blushed through her fur like that just made her adorably cute, Pristine Innocence enhancement or not!  
Ranma nodded his head to that. He smiled as she just looked too cute beyond words, just as cute as one of his petite titty-kitties. Moving his head over to hers, he kissed the Blessed Tigress gently.  
Smiling, Alex gently returned the kiss and hugged him to her lightly. She just loved the feel of him being so kind to her.  
Ranma smiled as his own hands wrapped around her back as he continued to kiss her. There was just something about celestial PokéGirls that made him just want to be with them.  
Purring into the kiss, Alex wrapped her tail around Ranma’s waist. She just loved how her Master was kind and tender to her outside of sex.  
Breaking the kiss, Ranma smiled at the Blessed Tigress. He nuzzled her cheek with his own. “Yep. VERY good.” He smiled as he kissed her ear.  
Alex mewled at that. “Thank you... my wonderful Master,” she said and nuzzled him back.  
Ranma smiled at the Blessed Tigress’ nuzzling. “Thank you, Alex,” he said honestly. Smirking a little, he moved his head to look into Alex’s eyes. “I think I have an idea of how to tame you this time...”

Ranma smiled at the Blessed Tigress’ nuzzling. “Thank you, Alex,” he said honestly. Smirking a little, he moved his head to look into Alex’s eyes. “I think I have an idea of how to tame you this time...”  
Alex blinked as a naughty thrill went through her body at the look in his eyes. “Oh?”  
Ranma smiled. “You said you liked being dominated,” he brought up seriously. “And I know my Cheetit likes bondage...” He added with a blush at those memories. “How would you like to try a bit?”  
The Blessed Tigress smiled brightly. “REALLY!?” She asked excitedly. Even her Kevin, as kind as he was, wouldn’t go that far for her.  
Ranma nodded his head in response, surprised by the enthusiasm the white-furred Tigress showed. “Sure I will.”  
A bright smile on her face, Alex mewled in delight. “Thank you!”  
Nodding his head, Ranma said, “Give me a moment.” He then leaned over the side of the bed, giving the Blessed Tigress a rather nice view of his ass.  
Smirking, the Celesial PokéGirl reached over and have his ass a firm squeeze. “Mmm... Nice and firm, Master.”  
Blushing a little, Ranma smirked back at the Blessed Tigress over his shoulder. “Glad you like.” He blushed lighter as he felt her squeeze harder. “I’ll let you feel it all tonight before we go to bed.”  
Smiling, Alex rolled over and hugged her master from behind. “Hmm... can I play with your body?” She purred huskily into his ear, using her left hand to squeeze his ass while her right hand went to his member, stroking it lightly.  
Feeling his new PokéGirl stroking his body in all the right ways, Ranma moaned gently. “Shuh-sure...”  
Alex purred and licked her master’s ear. “Thank you,” she whispered. Smiling, she squeezed his member a little tighter and stroked him even more. Her left hand rubbed and caressed Ranma’s ass.  
Closing his eyes, Ranma moaned gently as he felt the Blessed Tigress’s hands work him over. He was already getting VERY erect in her hand.  
Alex moved her hand from his rod to Ranma’s ball-sack as she rubbed and caressed him down there. Her left hand moved to the cleft of his ass and started to tease his rosebud. “Master?” She spoke softly. “I love you.”  
Slowly nodding his head, Ranma couldn’t help but moan gently at the stroking and teasing. There was something so different... so erotic about a PokéGirltaking charge. And the fact she was being gentle in massaging his ball-sack with great care while telling him she loved him was VERY pleasant for Ranma. “Love you too, Alex...” he whispered back to her. “Love you too.”  
Smiling, Alex kissed his cheek while inserting her left index finger into Ranma’s anus.  
“Ah-Alex! AHHH!” Ranma gasped and panted as he felt the Blessed Tigress start to invade his backdoor with her finger.  
Smiling, Alex gently thrust her finger in and out of Ranma’s anus. Her right hand went up to his member and started stroking it again. Licking the rim of his left ear, Alex purred and smiled. “You’re so sweet, Master.”  
His eyes still closed, Ranma moaned as his Blessed Tigress continued to work him over. “Thuh-thank you...” Ranma mumbled in a voice barely a whisper. The sensations that went through his cock were electric as the Blessed Tigress jerked him off. And the feeling of her finger moving back and forth was so enticing, Ranma couldn’t explain it. He began to move his hips back into Alex’s left hand.  
Smiling, Alex slowly inserted a second finger into Ranma’s anus. “You like?” She whispered to him.  
Ranma’s body stiffened as he felt her insert another finger into his rosebud. He didn’t understand why, but with this PokéGirl, it just felt so good. “Y-yesssss...” Ranma hissed, bucking his ass back into her hand. “Feels gooood...”  
Smiling with pride, Alex pressed her full, firm, and furry mammaries to Ranma’s back, her nipples digging into his skin as she continued to stroke his member. Using her right thumb, she rubbed the head of his member. “Your body feels nice, Master,” the Celestial PokéGirl whispered as she picked up the pace with her fingers.  
To that, Ranma just continued to moan in pleasure. He was beyond words now at the sensations. He was used to being the more dominant one while sex. Now the tables were turned and he found not being in control could be VERY enjoyable. He couldn’t tell what was best about the treatment: the nipples at his back, the hand held tightly around his cock, or the fingers in his ass.  
Grinning at the sounds of Ranma’s moans, Alex licked his left ear. “Such a good Master,” She whispered as she continued to stroke his member. Slowly Alex started to insert a third finger into Ranma's anus.  
“AH! Alex!” Ranma managed to shout in pleasure. His ass was starting to feel so full, and yet he just had to have it! He grinded his ass back against the Blessed Tigress’ hands as she continued to play with and pleasure his body.  
Licking her lips in anticipation, Alex could tell her master was about to cum. So thinking, she picked up the speed of her handwork on his member while increasing the speed of her fingering in and out of his anus. And, in a way, this excited Alex. Ace would have NEVER let her do this to him. And here she was, her master almost ready to blow thanks to her.  
And then it happened. Arching his back, Ranma moaned loudly as his manhood twitched and spasmed. He shot his load onto the edge of the bed as his asshole tightened around Alex’s fingers.  
Smiling, Alex continued to stroke her master’s cock while pumping her fingers in and out of his anus. She just loved the feeling of pleasing her master so.  
And so it was that Ranma came quite a bit before calming down. A sheen of sweat could be seen on his body as he panted, trying to catch his breath.  
Finally, Alex pulled her fingers out of Ranma’s anus and wiped them on the bed a bit. Smiling, she took her right hand off of his member and licked it, since she had gotten a good amount of his spunk all over her right hand. “Mmm... tasty.”  
Ranma panted a bit as he lay down on the bed. THAT actually left him a bit winded. “Heh... g-glad you like...” he mumbled.  
Smiling, Alex lay down beside her master and cuddled him, kissing him on his lips. “Never got to do that before. Thank you.” After all, she was a relatively young PokéGirl. She had only been with one master before Ranma, and that was Kevin.  
Taking a moment to catch his breath, Ranma chuckled a bit. “You’re welcome..." he told her before kissed the Blessed Tigress on the lips again.  
Alex purred as Ranma kissed her. “Mew... love you. Mew!”  
Ranma smiled more. Yes! She had the ‘mew’! There was something about that cute sound Ranma couldn’t resist! And with her Innocence Enhancement, it easily put Alex’s ‘mew’ on par with Sheila and Grave’s!  
Regaining his strength a bit, Ranma smiled. “I think it’s my turn to get you off now,” he said teasingly.  
The celestial PokéGirl smiled at that. “Oh? What are you going to do? Tie me up and ravish me?” She hoped he did anyway.  
Ranma smiled. “Something along those lines.”  
Alex smiled at that and hugged her master tightly. “Mew! Thank you so much! Mew!”  
At the contact with Alex, Ranma smiled and hugged the white-furred Tigress back. There was something about her he just REALLY liked.  
After a bit, Alex broke the hug and lay on her back on the bed. Smiling at him, she spoke, “Master... do with me as you wish.” She even cupped her breasts and rotated them lightly to get his attention.  
Ranma smiled at the sight. He then leaned over the bed slightly, trying to get the ‘toy box’ out from underneath the bed. When he had hold, he began to look through it quickly, looking for certain items.  
Alex smiled at the sight of her master’s ass. She could get used to that.  
Smiling, the pigtailed Tamer lifted some sets of chains and shackles that went onto the bed-posts. Ranma then moved over to the bed-posts and began to put the shackles and chains on them, making sure they were secure.  
Watching attentively, Alex looked at her master’s naked body as he got everything together. She purred as she knew that he cared for her, would go to such lengths to let her have fun while Taming.  
With the chains and shackles finally in place, Ranma gave the chains a tug. “Secure,” he said before leaning over to kiss the Blessed Tigress’ left ankle before putting it in a shackle.  
“Oh no! I’m being tied up by the evil man. What shall I do? He’ll ravish me!” Alex gasped mockingly. “Oh no!” She smiled widely and winked, letting him know that she was enjoying the game.  
Ranma blinked at her shouting but soon relaxed. He then kissed her right ankle before putting the shackle around it.  
Alex tugged at her legs and noted, with some satisfaction, that they were secure. She smirked and playfully slapped at Ranma with her tail.  
With the furry appendage slapping him, Ranma smiled and quickly gripped her tail gently in his hand to hold it still. He then began to nuzzle it.  
Watching her master, Alex purred huskily. “Does Master like my tail?”  
Ranma nodded his head as he told her, “I love it.”  
That just caused Alex to purr even louder. Her purring was visibly vibrating her body.  
Smiling, Ranma nuzzled Alex’s tail a bit more before letting go. He crawled up the bed. Holding her hand, he kissed her right wrist. He then placed the shackle over it.  
Alex smiled and blushed a little bit. “Um, Master? I’m just curious... but... do you know the art of rope tying fetish?”  
At the question, Ranma blushed more. “I’m not sure. I just know that Brit liked this, and you said you liked being dominated. So I figured you might enjoy this.”  
The Blessed Tigress nodded her head. “Master... I don’t mind being dominated in any form. Tie me up, spank me until I cum, have your other girls in the harem work me over until I go mad with pleasure. It’s all good.” She smiled at him.  
Blinking his eyes at all the kinky suggestions, Ranma couldn’t help himself as he slowly began to smile. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said as he moved over to the final bed-post. Kissing her left wrist, he then placed it in a shackle.  
Alex smiled at hearing that. “Thank you.” Of course, Alex didn’t tell him, but she really got off by spanking. One time her old master had spanked her on his lap for over twenty minutes and she came so hard that she passed out.  
Ranma smiled and got between her legs. Using his right thumb, he began to rub her clit... which, unknown to Ranma, happened to be the ‘sweet spot’ for a Tigress.  
Yowling like a jungle cat, the Blessed Tigress bucked her hips upwards sharply into Ranma’s hand.  
Ranma blinked his eyes. Smiling, he continued to rub her clit with his thumb while using a finger to trace along her slit.  
Yowling and purring loudly, Alex continued to buck her hips upwards. Amazingly, her fluids were starting to flow out of her honeypot rapidly, soaking Ranma’s hand.  
“Wow...” Ranma said in surprise. He slowly took his hand away and lifted it to his mouth. He licked it a bit and smiled. “You taste great!”  
“Mew! Really?” The Blessed Tigress asked while panting a bit.  
Ranma nodded. “Very!” He then smiled and began to rub his erection along her moist slit.  
Alex purred and bucked her hips. “Ooooh... you could... uhh... just rub my clit... ooohh...” she moaned out, knowing that if he did that, she’d get off in no time at all, even without him sticking his dick between her legs.  
To that suggestion, Ranma nodded his head as he considered it. He then began to rub her clit again, while sliding his manhood along her slit.  
Once again sent into a fit of yowling and purring, Alex bucked her hips upwards, even faster than before. Her internal body temperature was starting to go through the roof as her fluids leaked out from her slit, soaking Ranma’s hand and his member.  
Smiling in pride at making his PokéGirl feel such pleasure, Ranma continued to buck his hips quickly, as his hand went form rubbing to pinching her clit.  
Alex started to thrash and whimper under the sensations. “Oh gods... oh gods...” she moaned as her pussy started to quiver, her fluids gushing out of her slit.  
Ranma smiled down at his celestial PokéGirl. He pulled back and just concentrated on pinching her clit. After a bit of that he then leaned forward and began to suckle on her folds, getting her taste as he continued to tease her clit.  
Alex closed her eyes and was panting heavily, trying desperately to catch her breath. “S-so good, so good! So close... uhhh...” she moaned out Ranma continued to play with her clit and pussy. “AAAHHHHHH!” She cried out and bucked her hips, her fluids flowing even faster than before.  
Ranma smiled as the Blessed Tigress orgasm. He did his best to lick and suckle that slit as he pinched her clit. He wanted to get all the fluids he could. She just tasted SO wonderful.  
Collapsing back on the mattress completely, Alex panted heavily as she came down from her orgasmic high. “So good. So goooood...” she moaned out happily.  
Ranma smiled and lifted his head up. He licked his lips, getting what was there with his tongue. “Yup. You taste VERY good.” He smirked at the Blessed Tigress. “Now what should I do next to my titty-kitty?”  
The happy PokéGirl purred and mewled at that. “Oooh... anything you want.”  
To that response, Ranma smiled. “Okay...” his smile became a mischievous grin. “You kept mentioning your ass to me. Perhaps you’d like it there?” He asked teasingly.  
The Blessed Tigress smirked at that. “Hmm... yeah.” Actually, she really did like it when she got anal fucked. It felt so good to her, that she could barely stand it.  
Smiling, Ranma got himself between her legs again. His hands massaged her inner thighs as he pressed the tip of his manhood against her rosebud.  
Alex purred huskily as she looked down from between the valley of her breasts. This was rather interesting to her. She had never gotten to see herself being anal fucked like this before. Then again, she had never gotten to see herself anal fucked before, period.  
Ranma smirked at seeing Alex watching. Bringing his hands underneath her legs, he lifted her hips up a bit to get better access and show off to Alex. He then slowly began to push his manhood in. He had to grit his teeth. She was TIGHT!  
Purring loudly, Alex moaned as she watched her master’s member disappear into her furry and supple ass. “Oooh yeah... hurts good!”  
“Glad you like,” Ranma moaned as he continued to push his cock into her tight ass. When his hips met her buns he smiled and began to grind his hips a little.  
Rearing her head back for a moment, Alex moaned at the feel. “Oh yessss!!” She hissed out in pleasure. The feel of his cock so deep within her bowels was something else. “Hurts SOOO good, Master! I love it!” The Blessed Tigress smiled at him.  
Making sure that his new PokéGirl had a good view, the pigtailed Tamer then began to pull back out from her ass, until only the tip of his manhood was in it. Smiling at her, he began to thrust back in.  
Alex watched, amazed as her master’s generous tool was being taken in by her smallest hole. She moaned low at the feel of it as it continued to slide in and out of her ass. “Hurts so good! Yesss!”  
Smiling, Ranma continued to thrust his cock back and forth in Alex’s ass, Making sure the Blessed Tigress got a good view.  
Watching this, Alex couldn’t help but purr between her yowls. Her nipples stood almost painfully erect, begging for attention as her breasts bounced with each thrust of her master’s cock into her ass. Alex mewled pitifully as she felt her fluids flowing out of her honeypot, and down the crack of her ass, coating Ranma’s member with her fluids as he continued to thrust in and out of her. “So goooood!”  
With the intense pleasure he felt, Ranma smiled and continued to thrust back and forth in his PokéGirl’s ass. Blinking his eyes, he noticed the nipples of Alex’s breasts were more than a little erect. Licking his lips he leaned forward and began to kiss and lick her left breast as he continued to thrust back and forth in her ass.  
Alex yowled so loudly at that that she accidentally hurt her master’s ears. Her tail went up his left leg and to his ass, rubbing him there as she tried to buck her hips down to Ranma’s dick as it continued to slide in and out of her ass. She shuddered and moaned as her fluids flowed out more and more, covering her hips and Ranma’s member, soaking them through-and-through.  
Ranma moaned a little louder as he felt Alex’s tail between is legs but he felt calm and collected to a certain degree and could concentrate on his ministrations. So he continued to thrust back and forth in that sweet Tigress ass as he began to lick her nipple.  
Alex shuddered and moaned. She practically squealed in delight as Ranma picked up his thrusting in and out of her ass. “Oooh... so good. So good! Hurts so good! Love it!” She moaned out in a combination of pleasure and pain.  
Switching between her nipples, Ranma brought a hand around to start rubbing her clit again as he thrust back and forth in her ass.  
“AAHHH!” Alex cried out in rapture as she got closer and closer to orgasm. “Mmmmasterrr... gonna... gunna cum... AAAHHHHHH!” She cried out, thrashing under his ministrations of her body.  
Ranma moaned louder than before as he felt Alex cum. Her ass was SO tight around his cock that he couldn’t move it. However, that didn’t stop him from reaching the peak and blowing his load into Alex's bowels as he came.  
Alex arched her back, thrusting her breasts into his face even more as she shuddered. The feel of his seed in her bowels was just so good that she couldn’t hold back and orgasmed yet again, her fluids splashing over her lower belly and thighs and his abdomen. Slowly, as she came down from her orgasmic high, Alex whimpered a little in pleasure. “So good... so good. Mew! Love you, Master...”  
Ranma smiled. His hands went to hug around the Blessed Tigress. “Love you,” he whispered as he nuzzled her breast.  
Alex purred and smiled happily at that. “Mew... thank you.” She loved hearing him say that to her.  
Ranma smiled. He gently began to pull his manhood out of her ass.  
Again, Alex moaned lightly at that. “Mew! You feel so good, Master. Mew!”  
With Alex’s Pristine Innocence and her delightful mewling, Ranma couldn’t help but see her as the sweetest PokéGirl and smiled at her before he kissed her on the lips. He then began to unshackle her wrists and ankles one by one.  
Alex mewled as her wrists were freed. “Purr... now what, Master?”  
To his Blessed Tigress’ question, Ranma smiled. “Hmm... well..." Ranma looked Alex in the eyes and suggested, “How about a spanking?”  
Alex blinked at that before she grinned widely. “Really!?” She asked happily, becoming all excited again. Yes, one could see that Alex was a kinky titty-kitty.  
Nodding his head, Ranma was again, surprised by her enthusiasm. “Yeah.”  
Alex smiled. “Yay! Spank me good! Turn my ass a bright red!” She moaned out huskily as she crawled to him. The Blessed Tigress pouted a bit playfully. “Because I’ve been a bad kitty! I need to be punished!"  
Her words made the pigtailed Tamer chuckle as she laid across his lap. “Heh. Hard to believe a sweety like you is a bad girl,” Ranma said teasingly.  
Mewling pitifully, Alex told her master, “No! I’m a bad, bad girl... bad girls need to be punished.” She wiggled her hips. “I’m a bad, slutty PokéGirl who needs to be punished, Master.”  
Again, the Pristine Innocence of Alex’s Blessed condition worked against her as Ranma smiled, her cuteness in his eyes just taking away the need to really punish her. “I don’t know...” He said teasingly as he rubbed her ass. “I don’t think you’ve done anything wrong.” And really, because of her being Blessed, it didn’t seem like she did. Looking up at him with those eyes that were so soft and shiny, and seemingly... innocent! It was hard to be mad at her for anything.  
Alex pouted at that. Damn, this Pristine Innocence of hers could really work against her at times. So point blank, she told her, “I took advantage of you when you were trying to get stuff to tie me up. I’m just a bad girl who needs to get punished!” She mewled. Damn it, she wanted him to spank her ass!  
“I wouldn’t say that what you did was that bad,” Ranma mumbled while blushing. He then smirked as a thought came to him. “If you promise to be a bad girl later, I’ll give you the punishment beforehand.”  
To that bargain, Alex nodded her head energetically. “Yes, Master. I’ll be a bad, bad girl later... but only if you spank me afterwards as well.”  
Ranma chuckled a bit. “Heh. All right, all right... I’ll give you what you need, you naughty PokéGirl.”  
Alex did a full-body blush, turning her white fur red as she realized what she made her master promise. “What can I say? I just really like getting spanked...” not to mention that her last Tamer so rarely did it.  
“Really?” Ranma asked. “I’ll have to make note of that.” His hand massaged Alex’s ass for a bit, before lifting up...  
...It then came down with a loud...  
*WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*!  
Her eyes closed, Alex purred and lifted her hips up a bit, tail going straight up and letting Ranma get at her ass a bit easier. “Oooh yeah. More! Harder! Faster!” She begged.  
Licking his lips, Ranma had to resist the urge to cry out, ‘so cute’. Instead, Ranma nodded his head and told her, “All right.”  
*WHAP*!*WHAP*!*WHAP*!*WHAP*!  
Rearing her head back, Alex moaned and whimpered as her ass was getting spanked even more. “Harder! More! Spank me harder! I love being spanked!” Her fluids were starting to flow out easily again and onto Ranma’s lap. Being a Blessed Tigress, Alex was weak to dominating sex. But, unlike most where it was a handicap, she just reveled in it! After all, she had originally been a Tigress, and Tigresses specialized in being strong against sex-attacks.  
To his Blessed Tigress’ reactions, Ranma just smiled more and gave his PokéGirl what she wanted.  
*WHAP*!*WHAP*!*WHAP*!*WHAP*!*WHAP*!  
Alex yowled loudly as her ass started to turn a bright red through her white fur. Her fluids were gushing out of her pussy even more than before. “So good! Spank me harder! Spank me more!”  
Grinning, Ranma nodded his head and did as his sweet little Blessed Tigress begged.  
*WHAP!* *WHAP*!*WHAP*!*WHAP*!*WHAP*!*WHAP*!  
Yowling like a jungle cat in Heat, Alex visibly shuddered as she got closer and closer to the edge. “More! Oh for the love the Thousand Gods, please give me MORE!” She moaned out, rubbing her thighs together as her fluids continued to splash onto Ranma’s lap.  
Nodding his head, Ranma decided maybe now might be the time to try out his skills. It was dangerous, but the PokéGirl just seemed to love the attention. Plus, with that oh-so-sweet musical tone of her voice, he couldn’t resist.  
The Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!  
*WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*! *WHAP*!  
Alex’s eyes snapped wide-open as her master turned her ass a bright red. “Oh YES!!” She cried out as she came, her fluids drenching his lap. “Hurts so good! OH YEEESSSSSS!!!”  
Needless to say, Ranma was surprised to see his Blessed Tigress getting off so powerfully, but continued to spank her since she seemed to like it.  
And through it all, Alex purred happily. Even as the spanking started to hurt, she didn’t care! It just felt so good to her! “More! Mew! Please, Mastre! Give me more!” She begged, even though her ass was starting to turn a dark red from his spanking; it was even showing from underneath her fur.  
Ranma blinked his eyes as he noticed that. Even as so damnably cute as she was, something about the tone of color her ass took didn’t seem right. “Alex?” He spoke gently. “Are you all right?”  
The Blessed Tigress moaned and slowly turned her head to look at him. “What? Why’d you stop?” She asked, pouting slightly. “Did I do something wrong?” She asked, her ears flattened back in sadness.  
Ranma shook his head. “No, you did nothing wrong,” he told his PokéGirl, trying to ease the sudden guilt he felt at making her look so sad. “But your ass looks like it hurts.”  
Almost comically, the Blessed Tigress blinked her eyes and realized that, yes, her ass was starting to really hurt. “Sorry. I was just so aroused that I didn’t feel the pain.” She smiled and blushed lightly. “Still, it felt really good.”  
Nodding his head to that, Ranma gently massaged her ass with his hand. “Glad you liked it then, Alex-chan.”  
The celestial PokéGirl purred, but winced as she realized just how sore her ass was from the spanking. “I made you overdo it. Sorry.”  
Ranma nodded. “No, I’m sorry.” He smiled. “Don’t worry though, I’ll help.” Rolling Alex off his lap, Ranma stood up. He walked over to his backpack which was in a chair and took out a High Potion. Turning back to the bed, he then walked over to Alex and gave her the blue vial. “Here you go.”  
Alex sighed and kept aching her posterior into the air. “Could you pour it on me?” She asked him.  
To that, Ranma blinked his eyes. “I thought these had to be drunk.”  
The PokéGirl blinked her eyes at that. “Oh. Sorry.” She grinned in embarrassment. “I thought it was one you rubbed onto the sore area.” Taking the vial, she started to drink it.  
Ranma nodded his head. What he didn’t know was that Alex WAS right about the potions, they could be drunk or applied on surface. However, they were only half as affective with surface contact.  
Still, as she drank it, the Blessed Tigress felt a pleasant feeling course through her entire body. Already, the swelling and redness was going down. She purred and smiled at her master. “Thank you,” she said in all honestly. To be truthful, she was starting to get tired herself.  
Ranma smiled as he saw Alex yawn. The sight made him want to go over and cuddle her. “Want to go to sleep for the night?” He asked.  
Nodding her head, the Blessed Tigress said, “Yes. Unless, you still want to keep going.”  
To that question, Ranma shook his head. “Nah, it’s okay. You need sleep too.”  
The celestial PokéGirl nodded her head and sighed as she rolled over onto her back and drifted off to sleep. “So tired... love you, Master...” she trailed off into a light snore as the Blessed Tigress went to sleep.  
To the adorable sight, Ranma smiled. He cuddled up to his Tigress and fell blissfully asleep.  
The white-furred Tigress smiled in her sleep and rolled over, her arm going over Ranma’s shoulder. If anyone had looked at them right now, they would see the Tigress holding onto Ranma protectively and slightly possessively, like someone who had a true lover and cared for them immensely.  
Taking a deep breathe, Ranma shook his head as he sat on the bed in the Tamer’s Room, the Blessed Tigress just recently returned to her PokéBall. It was unbelievable. Fucking a celestial PokéGirl left him feeling so refreshed. Really, REALLY refreshed! Wasn’t doing that, that often supposed to wear him out? Not refresh him? Although he wasn’t complaining. Hell, it was probably the best thing in the world!  
God bless those celestial PokéGirls. Literally! He was so refreshed, and ‘normal’ down there instead of sore, that he felt like he could take on another PokéGirl for Taming right there and then if he had to!  
...Hey, why not? Sheila deserved something for her victory, and he remembered that she liked having sex early in the morning.  
Grinning, Ranma went over to the PokéBelt on the nightstand and looked through the PokéBalls. Sure he had his little Shaguar’s in hand, the pigtailed Tamer smirked. He was already naked, and he was sure that would be a sight that Sheila would appreciate.  
Still the pigtailed Tamer wasn’t sure why Sheila loved getting Tamed in the morning. Was it because it was cooler in the morning? Sheila was an Ice-type, but she seemed to dislike the cold itself. Maybe just the cooler air before the sun rose over the horizon made her feel better. And frisky. He mentally added with a grin as he tossed up the PokéBall.  
“Sheila! I Screw You!” Ranma called out as he tossed the PokéBall into the center of the room. The sphere of white and red activated with the command words, releasing a small red lightshow that soon solidified into a hazy and then solid form of the sweet little Shaguar.  
The PokéGirl in question shook her head to clear her eyes and look around. Spotting the naked form of her master, she purred and literally pounced him, knocking him onto the bed as she smiled at him. “Hi, Master! Good morning!”  
Ranma smiled, hugging his equally naked PokéGirl to him. “How’re you doing, Sheila-chan?” He asked her before giving her ear a kiss. “You feel better after the PokéBattle yesterday?”  
Purring, the Shaguar nodded and hugged him a bit tighter. “Mmmhmm...” Sheila rubbed her hands over Ranma’s sides, happy to be cuddling and caressing him.  
Smiling, Ranma’s left hand gently stroked up and down along her back. “Glad to hear, Sheila. You did very, very well yesterday... you won the Battle, my sweet little Shaguar...” his hand went down to her ass. “I’m sorry doing so destroyed your outfit in the process...’ although that didn’t stop Ranma from giving her ringed rear a little squeeze.  
Purring and mewling at the attentions, the Shaguar shook her head. “As long as, purrr... I pleased you, Master.” She put her cheek to his chest and started nuzzling him while he squeezed and fondled her ass. Shivering slightly, she slipped her hands under his back and hugged him tightly.  
Ranma smiled at the close contact and cuddling. “I think you deserve a reward for such a spectacular win, Sheila...” he told his little PokéGirl softly. “How about today we go and get you a new outfit?”  
Seeing her eyes light up and the loud purring that came from her petite, but very cuddly, frame, Ranma knew that he hit the right mark for her.  
Ranma smiled. “But first...” he said slowly, his left hand going to squeeze the base of her tail. “I believe I should give you another sort of reward...”  
The Shaguar purred as she let off a soft mewl of delight. “How do you want me, Master?” She said as huskily as possibly, while leaning up and licking his ear.  
Looking his PokéGirl in the eyes, Ranma smiled at her. “I think it should be, ‘how do you want me’?” He whispered into her ear. “I think my little Shaguar deserves some attention first.”  
Sheila moaned as his hand squeezed her ass in juuust the right way, causing her to gasp and shudder. “Ooooooh! Mmmmasterrr... Purrrr!”  
Smiling widely, Ranma whispered to his PokéGirl, “You like that, Sheila?” He squeezed a little more as he told her, “I can make you feel even better...”  
The Shaguar nodded and started panting. “Puurrrrrlllleeeeeaaasssee?” She whined out, wiggling her ringed rear into her master’s hand while his other one rubbed her back.  
Smiling, Ranma gently let go of Sheila. “Roll over onto your back. I promise I’ll make you feel really good.”  
Mewling at the loss of his hand, the petite PokéGirl nodded her head and rolled onto her back, before spreading her legs and letting her master get a good look at her pussy, legs and breasts. “Mew...”  
Smiling as he looked the Shaguar over, Ranma told her, “So damn cute...” his hands went to her inner-thighs, spreading her legs a little more as his fingers massaged. He then started to lean forward into her, his face going right to her little slit, his tongue giving it quick and rapid licks.  
“Oooooh! Mmmm...” squirming and panting, Sheila’s tail wagged in pleasure as her master’s tongue worked her pussy-lips over with his tongue. “Feels so good, Master!” She cried out before she mewled in pleasure some more. “Ooooh!”  
Sheila’s moans only served to urge Ranma onward, his tongue becoming bolder as it licked along her slit faster and faster, pressing between her pussy-lips and into her vaginal passage.  
The Shaguar’s eyes rolled back into her head as she panted and purred even harder. Her hands went to Ranma’s head and pushed down on it, giving him more encouragement to work harder. “Ooooooh! Maaaasteerrrrr...”  
Smiling to himself, Ranma continued to eat out his PokéGirl, his tongue becoming more active as it wiggled about and went deeper into the Shaguar’s folds. He was rewarded with the sweet taste of her essence, a taste that only spurned him on to do more.  
Moaning and shivering, it didn’t take long for the Shaguar to practically screech out and spasm, her pussy-juices coming out of her slit en masse into her master’s mouth. She cried out for him as he got a mouth-full of her essence.  
Pleased by the taste, Ranma’s fingers dug into her thighs, massaging her muscles. “Tastes good...” he said softly. He then started to flick his tongue right at his PokéGirl’s clit.  
“Mmmmmmaaaassssteerrrrrrrrr!!” Sheila squealed out in sheer delight as his pleasurable assault continued on her pussy. “Sooo goooood!”  
Ranma continued to pleasure his sweet little Shaguar, the tip of his tongue flicking at her clit vigorously, again and again and again rapidly. He loved seeing how she squirmed and spasmed with each little lick.  
Sheila couldn't believe it, her master was giving her so much attention that it was making her head spin. “Ooooooh! CUMMIIIIIIING!” She screamed out, before her body went stiff and her lower folds spasmed again.  
Ranma was caught off-guard, but he kept at it, trying to get all the fluids he could as his little Shaguar orgasmed. She did taste SO sweet, and it was so fun to try and get every little drop from her.  
The petite PokéGirl shuddered in pleasure, moaning and mewling as she squirmed and thrashed about on the bed. Finally coming down from her orgasm, she panted and mewled, her body twitching as her master cleaned up her crotch. “Ooooh! Mmmmm...” she squirmed and moaned in pleasure. “Master’s sosooo good!”  
Smiling as he heard Sheila’s little cries and praises, Ranma continued cleaning her. Finally, when he had gotten all he could from her pussy for the moment, he gave it one more lick along her slit, purposely flicking the tip of his tongue at her crotch. Letting go of her, the pigtailed Tamer sat up on the bed. “Did you like?”  
Nodding her head quickly, Sheila purred and smiled at him. “Mmmhmm!” The Shaguar was panting deeply for breath to regain her wits and just loving every second of the attention he was giving her.  
Ranma smiled down at his oh-so-cute Shaguar. “Do you want more?” He asked her as he looked over his Shaguar’s cute little body.  
Grinning, Sheila nodded quickly. “Oooh, yes, please?” She asked, bucking her hips up at him, wanting her master to give her more of his attention.  
Ranma smiled as he got on his knees and between his Shaguar’s legs. His erection was at full-mast, aroused from the previous fun. Placing his hands on her knees, he started to run the head of his cock at her slit.  
Mewling, the petite PokéGirl pleaded profusely with her master through her eyes. The only thing that could come out of her mouth was gasps, moans, and purring. She needed his cock and his cum, and she wanted it now!  
Ranma smiled softly at the look in her eyes. He then gave her what she wanted, pressing his cock into her folds. Slowly but surely, Ranma’s thick cock invaded Sheila’s tight Shaguar pussy little by little.  
Gasping, Sheila thrashed and mewled loudly, enjoying the ministrations that she was receiving greatly. “PURR!” She moaned and gasped, her eyes snapping wide as Ranma s hips met hers, before he pulled her up into a hug, his front pressing against hers. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “Mmmaaasssteerrrrrr...” She purred as she squirmed a bit atop her owner’s lap.  
Smiling as he sat in a meditation style, Ranma’s arms held the Shaguar tightly. “Love you,” he told her softly as he started to lift the cute little PokéGirl up and down on his member.  
Purring happily, Sheila mewled as she kissed her owner all over his face, while her hands squeezed and dug into her master’s back. “Love... mew... you... purrr! Too, Maaasterr...” she moaned as she her whole body shivered in pleasure; she could feel every inch of him inside of her.  
Ranma smiled as he kissed Sheila on the lips. His hands moved down, gripping her ass so he could set the pace further for how to fuck her. And he was intent on fucking her HARD!  
The Shaguar purred into the kiss, shuddering as the pace picked up. Sheila could really feel his thick, hard cock sliding in and out of her tight, tight pussy, stretching her slightly and giving her access to more pleasure than she thought was possible.  
Kissing his sweet Shaguar on the lips, Ranma continued to give it to her, lifting the Shaguar up and down on his cock faster and faster. He was really sucking face with her to keep the kiss from being broken.  
“PUURRRR!” Her body shivering more as her owner’s cock filled her in the way only his cock could, Sheila cuddled her body against his as best she could while he continued to slam her up and down on his member. “MMMM!”  
Finally breaking the kiss with his PokéGirl, Ranma smirked at Sheila. “Like?” He asked as without having to keep kissing her, he REALLY started to lift her up and down on his cock completely, taking her up so high she would almost come off of his cock.  
“YES! OH YES! LOVE IT!” She screamed out, yowling in sheer pleasure as her master’s cock plundered her pussy. “SO GOOD!”  
The pigtailed Tamer felt so proud of himself as his PokéGirl squealed in delight. He knew that it was him giving her such pleasure. At that moment, he wanted to get her off more than anything!  
“Muh... MAAAASSTEERRRR!” Sheila screamed out several moments later. Her body suddenly went stiff as her vaginal muscles squeezed down hard on Ranma’s cock as their hips met. Her body thrashed through her explosive orgasm as she came and came and came around his cock. Throwing her head back, Sheila yowled as her pussy milked her master for all the cum that he could give her.  
The sight and the sensations were just incredible to Ranma. Grinning widely, the pigtailed Tamer’s arms held Sheila to him tightly, keeping her from moving away and pressing her breasts into his chest as he came into her. His cock throbbed heavily as he spurt load after load of his thick, creamy seed into her little Shaguar pussy.  
“PUUURRRRRR!” Sheila smiled happily and rubbed her body against her master’s as she felt him cumming into her. “MMMMMM!”  
“Sheeeiiilllaaaaaa...” Ranma moaned her name softly as he held the Shaguar in his arms tightly wile he continued to orgasm, unloading quite a bit of his seed into the poor petite PokéGirl’s overflowing pussy.  
“Soooooo fuuuuuuullll!” She mewled and gasped out as she was filled with her master’s seed.  
Hugging Sheila tightly still, Ranma panted lightly as he asked, “Really? Full, huh?”  
Sheila purred and nodded against him. “Mmmhmm...”she moaned out while nuzzling his cheek with hers. She just loved the feel of his body against hers, especially after a good, hard taming.  
Smiling lightly, Ranma’s hands gently stroked up and down the Shaguar’s back. “You did very well with the PokéBattle, Sheila. You’re a good, good PokéGirl.”  
Purring, Sheila smiled at her master. “Really?” She said happily. Getting any sort of praise was something that she, or any other PokéGirl for that matter, enjoyed immensely.  
Nodding his head, Ranma told his Shaguar, “Of course.” His hands gently squeezed her buns. “Mmm... feels so nice and squishy...” he moved his lips to her ear and whispered, “Wanna go one more time?”  
Purring, Sheila wiggled her rear into her master’s hands, before perking up at his suggestion. “Really?” She asked huskily.  
Looking down into her eyes, Ranma said, “Really... I know how much you need it in this climate...” he gave her rear a little squeeze with his hands again.  
Purring, she nodded and kissed him on the lips. She definitely needed this, especially as his hands were squeezing and fondling her, getting her more and more aroused by the moment.  
Kissing his little Shaguar back, Ranma slowly started to ease his member out from the PokéGirl’s folds. When his cock was out completely, he broke the kiss and gave Sheila a devilish smirk before pushing her onto her back on the bed.  
Mewling, the Shaguar looked at her master in slight confusion. What was he planning to do? “Master?” She asked, confusion evident in her voice.  
His smile becoming calmer as he saw the confusion on her face, Ranma suggested, “Kitty-style?”  
Sheila perked up considerably to that and nodded her head, before rolling over and raising her rear up and spreading her legs. “Like it?” She asked, wiggling her rump at him while showing her pussy off to him.  
Ranma grinned like an idiot as he looked at her posterior wagging. “Oh yeah! You have such a cute ringed buns, Sheila...” he walked on his knees, getting right behind her. His hands went to her rear, feeling it. “I love it...”  
The petite PokéGirl blushed and yowled lightly as he kneaded her rear. “Really?” She asked, purring and blushing as the compliment ran through her head. No one ever commented on how the rings on her ass looked before. She rather liked the thought of her ringed rear giving her master pleasure.  
Nodding his head, Ranma told her, “Really.” Smirking as a thought came to him, the pigtailed Tamer rose his right hand up for a bit before bringing it down on her rear with a firm slap.  
Sheila jolted and yowled as he slapped her rear. “Mmmeeeeeewwwwww...” her eyes went wide and she panted for bright right before her master slapped her butt again.  
Ranma grinned. “You like, Sheila?” Again, he gave her ass a slap. “So damn adorable... I wonder which hole I should do...”  
Purring, Sheila yowled as his hand slapped her again, and again. “Ah... a-any hole... Mmaaasteeerrrr...”  
“Really?” Ranma asked as he brought the head of his slicked cock to her backdoor. “Even this one?” He gently rubbed his cock at her rosebud, teasing it.  
“MEW!” Sheila went stiff, but wiggled her ass as his cock rubbed against her back-door.  
Gripping her butt-cheeks, Ranma spread them a bit. “Is that a ‘yes’?” He asked as he pressed the head of his cock right at her anus.  
“YEEESSSSS!” She cried out, gasping as the head of his cock started to slide into her back-door. “OOOOH!”  
The pigtailed Tamer looked down as his cock slide in with relative ease. His erection was still pretty slick from their previous coupling and it was really helping here. “Ooooh yeeeaaaah...” he groaned happily. “You like, Sheila?”  
“YEEEESSSSS!” Sheila yowled as he slapped her ass. “Soooo BIIIG!”  
Licking his lips for a moment, Ranma then told Sheila, “I'm glad... I like doing you, too.” And then he bottomed out, his cock slamming all the way into her as his hips met her ass.  
“OH GAAWWDS!” Sheila screamed out, wiggling her ass against Ranma’s hips as his cock filled her back-door to the brim. “Love you, Master!”  
Ranma smiled, the words always hitting his heart, (and giving him an ego boost). “Thank you, Sheila...” he said as he started to get into a motion of thrusting back and forth in her ass. “Thank you especially for being such a slutty little PokéGirl...” yeah, it was rather mean to say that last part, but he remembered some of his girls really got off on him showing a more dominant side.  
“Yeessss! Just a little slutty PokéGirl for my Master!” She yowled out, groaning in passion as her master used her for his own pleasure. “Just a little slut for you, Master!”  
“Not only for me...” Ranma said as he leaned forward. His back pressing into hers, he whispered, “I’ve seen how you love to Tame with Grave and Mitsuko... you just love being the center of attention with numerous partners, my little slut.” As he said that, Ranma started taking harder thrusts inside of Sheila’s ass. His left hand reached around, gently poking his index finger between her lips and sliding in rather suggestively.  
Sheila moaned and nodded, even as she took his finger into her mouth and sucked on it. “Purrrr!” She purred happily, mewling as her master played with her body and talked dirty to her.  
“That’s it, little PokéGirl...” Ranma said huskily. “Suck it, take it. Accept like a good little slut would...” he had to admit, he was having fun doing this as he really rode the Shaguar’s ass; his left hand adding a second finger to her mouth.  
Purring, the Shaguar closed her eyes and moaned loudly around Ranma’s fingers as she sucked on them while his cock slid in and out of her ass. “Mmmmmm!”  
Continuing to Tame his Shaguar’s ass, Ranma whispered in low tones so only Sheila could hear; with his mouth so close, it would be the only thing she heard. “You’re taking to this like a pro... maybe I should let others Tame you? Maybe set a few guys on you at once?”  
He didn’t know why he said that; he’d never do it... but he wanted to see his Shaguar’s reaction.  
The Shaguar’s eyes snapped open as she turned her head to look at him in shock. But from the way she was purring and responding to his thrusting, not to mention that he could feel her juices spilling out of her cunt really let him know that she wasn’t adverse to the idea.  
At his PokéGirl’s look, Ranma eased her by whispering, “I wouldn’t really... just wanted to see if I could get you off with words...” he kissed her ear as he removed his left hand from her mouth, bringing it underneath to rub her belly.  
“Ahhhh! Mmmmmaaasstteeerrrrrrr...” Sheila moaned, her body shuddering in pleasure as he rubbed her belly. However, the idea of her master watching her do others, as well as the idea that she would be wanted by many really got to her, before she finally let go and had one hell of an orgasm. “OH YEESSS!”  
His eyes snapping wide open at the pressure on his cock and the heat going down his legs with Sheila’s warmth really, REALLY caught Ranma off-guard. “Sh-SHEILAAAAA!” Ranma shouted as he came with his smaller PokéGirl, blowing load after thick load of his hot, creamy cum into her ass.  
Moaning and thrashing under her master’s ministrations, Sheila yowled and shivered as she felt her bowels get filled with more hot and sticky cream. “OOOOH! Sooo gooooood!”  
Panting a little, Ranma kept ups his thrusting all through his orgasm, really hammering into his Shaguar. Finally, after another minute or two, he began to relent. “H-holy crud...” he managed to gasp out between deep breaths.  
“Mmmmmm... Yeeeesssss...” The petite Shaguar shuddered with spasms. She moaned in pleasure as she came down from her orgasmic high, leaving her panting on the bed. If it wasn’t for her master’s hands on her hips and his cock in her ass, she would’ve slumped to the bed out of exhaustion.  
Panting lightly, Ranma smiled down at his PokéGirl as he looked at her backside. “Thuh-thank you.”  
Sheila turned her head to look at him and smile, albeit a bit tiredly. “Purr...” was all that she could say at the moment.  
It was all that was needed to be said in that moment.  
Walking along the streets of Greenpeace, Ranma kept a hand on his Shaguar’s shoulder. The petite PokéGirl seemed to be garnering a lot of attention, despite the face she wasn’t as... ‘built’ as many other PokéGirls.  
“Hey, Sheila...” Ranma spoke her name softly so only her excellent Shaguar-hearing could pick it up. “You sure you don’t want me to just PokéBall you and take you the rest of the way to the PokéMart?” He didn’t know why, but he didn’t like the looks people were giving his PokéCutie.  
Not that Sheila was complaining about the attention. If Ranma didn’t know any better, he would’ve sworn that she was reveling in the attention she was getting. Of course, running around naked on would garner attention, even in this world.  
“Why?” The petite PokéGirl wondered, frowning slightly. “Don’t you want to show off who won your PokéBattle, Master?”  
Blinking his eyes, Ranma was quick to answer, “Oh no! It’s not that. You should be proud of winning such a difficult PokéBattle...” but how was he to explain to a PokéGirl that he felt oddly... well, jealous of the stares she was receiving? He wasn’t jealous... was he?  
“Then, why?” The Shaguar asked, pouting at her master slightly. She wanted to show off to everyone that she was actually a good PokéGirl.  
“Whoo-hoo! Hot Shaguar, buddy!” Some random person Cat-type fetishist called.  
Hubba, hubba! I bet she’s nice n’ tight!”  
Sheila preened from the attention, happy to finally be getting what she thought she deserved.  
“Hey is she into girls? I like ‘em small, myself.” A Tigress asked before her owner dragged her off.  
Ranma blinked his eyes at all the cat-calls and cheers. He slumped his shoulders and shook his head good-naturedly as he saw the Shaguar smiling happily. He couldn’t deny Sheila. This is what she wanted. Grinning lightly, Ranma made a bit of a show as he used his hand to quickly slap onto Sheila’s rear; fingers goosing into her butt-cheek. “I think we should get you some clothes, my sweet Shaguar-chan.”  
“Whoot!! You lucky bastard!! That's quite a fo-er... catgirl!”  
“My, he’s a bold one.” Someone female in the crowd said.  
Ranma smirked. Somehow he knew the butt-slap would re-establish the attention on Sheila...  
“Lucky son of a bitch.”  
...And maybe get himself a little praise.  
“Damn it! Does he have to parade her around naked like that!? Now I’m all honry and no PokéGirls!”  
Purring from the slap and the attention she was getting, Sheila wiggled her butt into Ranma’s hand. “Mmmm... like your hand, Master!” She mewled and smiled at him.  
Ranma blinked his eyes. Hmm... there were a lot of people around on the streets, more than usual. Blinking his eyes as he realized his Shaguar spoke to him, Ranma grinned and gave her butt a tight squeeze. “Like your rear, Sheila.”  
“Smack dat ass, man!” Another street go-er called out.  
“Like... no fair... she’s got a good looking master, and we got pimple-face here!” one rather buxom Growltit complained.  
“Uh-huh,” another rather-human PokéGirl agreed.  
“Hey! That’s it no taming tonight!”  
The Growltit rolled her eyes. “Big deal.”  
Purring, Sheila winked at her master and wiggled her rear for him. “Wanna slap it again, Master?” She purred more, her tail wagging.  
At that suggestion, Ranma smiled as he walked along with his Shaguar. “Why not? Once more before we get you clothed won’t hurt.” Grinning, he brought his hand back further this time and gave her butt one more slap.  
*WHAP*!  
“Man, that could be heard all over town!”  
“Harem Master, my butt! We got us an Ass Master walking!”  
Mewling, Sheila jolted slightly and smirked, while wiggling her rear for him. “Felt gooood...” she whispered huskily.  
Ranma smiled. Leaning over he whispered to her, “Maybe I’ll give you some more later. For now, we really need to get you clothed...” so where the hell was that PokéMart?  
...  
Wait a minute... What was going on over at the town square? A festival? No, nothing fancy... a flea market?  
Sheila pouted slightly, but nodded. “Okay, Master...” she blinked her eyes as she saw that his attention was drawn somewhere else. “Master?”  
“Yeah, Sheila?” Ranma asked as he turned back to look at his petite PokéGirl, his fingers kneading her butt gently.  
“Step right up folks! I got the best gear ever to grace the shelves of the PokéMarts!” A familiar, pompous voice shouted out. “Special today only! Buy four High Potions and I’ll throw in a Revive Pill for free!”  
Stopping in place, Ranma blinked his eyes. Wait a minute! He knew that voice! Still, it meant he could find some clothing... fingers gently gripping into Sheila’s butt some more, Ranma turned to look at his PokéGirl. “Feel like checking it out?”  
Pressing her butt into her master’s hand, Sheila purred some more. “Sure thing.”  
Ranma nodded his head to that and the two went closer into the throng of people gathered around the large series of tables.  
As they got into the crowd, Sheila cuddled up to Ranma’s side. Both to show that she was his, and the fact that she was slightly nervous around all these people at once...  
Upon reaching the main table, it was obvious to the pigtailed Tamer that, yes, his ears weren’t deceiving him. For there stood a familiar man with curled brown hair. His most noticeable features were his metal prosthetic hand, and a scar over his lips which held back a tongue sharper than his wit.  
“Be Smart, Shop AsS-Mart...” Ranma quoted, still unbelieving as to who was here.  
The man took notice of Ranma instantly as if overhearing. “Heeeeeey Sextome!!!” He shouted excitedly. “Heard ya’ won pretty good,” Ashley ‘Ash’ J. Williams remarked with a smirk.  
“Yeah, I did...” Ranma said, trying to sound friendly. Hard to stay friendly when this was the same person who held a caster to his face the last time he met him. “What brings you to Greenpeace?”  
“Oh this and that...” the PokéGirl-merchandise peddler said in a rather off-hand manner. “I just thought I’d take it on the road like in the old days... I figure... where you go, action happens... and sure enough, following your victorious ass has netted me more standard league credits than I made in the last eight months!”  
A sweat-drop rolled down the side of Ranma’s head. “It’s really that profitable?”  
“Are you kidding!?” Ash asked in a voice that had a tone of, ‘are you fucking retarded?’ to it. “Man, you are the hottest thing everywhere right now!”  
Shaking his head to clear it of his thoughts, the pigtailed PokéGirl Tamer rose his fist to his mouth and coughed into it. “Hey, Ash!” Ranma spoke up. “Do you have any clothing with you in this little caravan? I need something for my Shaguar.” He placed his hand back on her ass. “Her outfit was ruined in her last PokéBattle."  
“Oh yeah I got outfits,” Ash responded confidently as he looked the Shaguar over. “What’cha have in mind for her?”  
“Something that’ll fit my PokéGirl AND look sexy on her,” Ranma said, feeling more confident with how to act than the first time he’d met Ash.  
With the response he got from Ranma, Ash eyed the PokéGirl for more than to just get a look at her goods. “I see... well I got plenty of stuff that’s not only battle conscience, but also accent a PokéGirl’s hotness!” The PokéGirl-wares Salesman walked down the line over tables over to a large wooden chest. “Take a gander,” he said as he opened it.  
“C’mon, Sheila,” Ranma said to his Shaguar as they looked over into the large chest.  
Sheila grinned as Ranma felt her ass. Well, that and the fact that people were calling her hot and sexy. She was a PokéGirl, comments like that really, really got their motors running, after all.  
Looking down into the chest, Ranma nodded his head at all the various pieces of outfits. “Hmm...”  
Leaning over, Ash looked into the chest with the two potential customers. “As you can see, I stock all sizes from petite to busty. After all, PokéGirls come in various shapes and sizes.” Although left unsaid was that Ash preferred ones with a lot of bust.  
Sheila’s eyes sparkled as she looked over the pieces. There really was some choice in there. “This all looks so good!”  
Puffing his chest with pride at the comment, the PokéGirl-product peddler pointed out, “I try to pride myself on not limiting my wares to the over-busty like most stores do.” Not that he didn’t have plenty for those types either, but he knew there was money to be made in the often neglected petite kinds of PokéGirls whose outfit sizes are often under-stocked in normal stores.  
Ranma nodded his head at what Ash was saying. And he needed to buy something for his petite Shaguar. Blinking his eyes, Ranma pulled up a black leather mini-skirt. One that was a MINI-mini-skirt.  
“Oh now that is one of my finest petite leather pieces!” Ash called out with pride. “Lessee now... the rest of the outfits in here somewhere...”  
Sheila’s eyes lit up when she saw that. “Meeeeeooowwwww!” She couldn’t believe it! That... that was just PERFECT!  
Ranma watched as Ash dug around in the chest. As he watched, his own hand absentmindedly went over to the Shaguar’s rear. As his finger gripped into Sheila’s booty, Ash took out the other part of the outfit. A top that was more like a bra in how much material there was, also made of the same shiny leather. It was a tube-top with a cut down the front to accentuate the cleavage of the breasts, despite how tiny they would be.  
“The beauty of this outfit is that it can be customized with other outfits for accessorizing, be it for fashion or battle specs!” Ash grinned. “Of course, it leaves little to the imagination... but it’s not like you don’t know every curve and inch of her body anyway.”  
“I see...” Ranma said as he nodded his head. “Do you have any ice-blue panties?” He smiled. “Preferably a thong?”  
The Shaguar grinned at the question. Especially since she would be the one wearing it! “Purr...”  
Ash dug around a bit more before producing the requested pair of undergarments. “Here we go! I got these in ice-blue color right here, but they’re bikini-make so they’re tiny.”  
Looking it over, Ranma realized that Ash was right. Even with Sheila’s fur, there’d be little to the imagination the thong part barely would cover her slit; there was barely any material in the front. Grinning, Ranma turned to his little Shaguar, and asked her, “What do you think?”  
Looking it over for herself and realizing that it would leave plenty of her booty exposed, Sheila nodded and grinned. “Please?” She asked, smiling at her master happily.  
Nodding his head, Ranma turned to Ash. “How much?”  
“For you...” Ash considered it for a moment. “I’ll give you the ‘winners discount’ and we’ll say it’s...say five-thousand SLC?”  
“Hey! Don’t gimme that!” Ranma shouted. “And outfit like this would normally sells for three-thousand overall!”  
“Hey!” Ash shouted back. “I’ll have you know that this is top quality battle garments they take ALOT to ruin and destroy.”  
Sheila pouted slightly. “Master?” Oh no! Did this mean she wasn’t going to get the whole outfit? Her eyes started to become soulful and watery.  
Ash saw that pout and started to waver. “...One-thousand and five hundred slc... and that’s my last offer!”  
A grin spreading on his features, Ranma nodded his head. “Sold.”  
Ash held out one hand while holding the outfit with the other. He, of course, expected his payment before parting with that outfit.  
Taking out his wallet, Ranma produced a two-thousand slc note. “And include an accessory for five-hundred slc, please.”  
Nodding his head, Ash responded, “Sure thing.”  
Sheila grinned and hugged her master after he paid Ash. “OH THANK YOU, MASTER!”  
Placing the outfit in Ranma’s hands, Ash went to another chest which he opened before digging around in. “Let’s see... what does the Shaguar deserve...”  
Smiling, Ranma hugged his Shaguar back tightly. “Surprise us,” he told Ash seriously, his hands rubbing up and down along Sheila's back.  
“Purr!” The Shaguar smiled and nuzzled her master. It was really, really nice of him to get that for her.  
Smiling wider at the nuzzling, Ranma’s hands moved down to goose her rear again.  
Sheila purred louder and nuzzled more into her master as he gave her attention.  
Finally, after a few moments, Ash found something suitable. “Ah ha!” From the chest, Ash produced what looked like a collar with a crystalline piece of ice for decoration. “This collar is set with a piece of ‘Nevermelt Ice’. When worn, it will increase the strength of an Ice-type PokéGirl’s ice attacks!”  
Ranma whistled. “And you’ll give it for only five-hundred slc?”  
“Eh...” the PokéGirl-wares salesman shrugged his shoulders. “I like ya, Sextome. So consider it an extreme discount.” He then handed the Nevermelt Ice done as a collar over to him.  
Ranma nodded his head to that. “Awesome.” He handed Sheila the clothing and accessory so she could get dressed. He then turned back to Ash and asked, “By the way... do you have any more Edo-style shirts? I need a new one for my AmazonChan.”  
“Sure thing! What’s her size?” He asked as he opens a cabinet that was next to the accessory chest.  
”Hers was an extra-large,” Ranma said. “Not that she’s fat or anything, but she needs something to hold those large C-Cups she has.”  
“Ah, got’cha.” He pushed aside shirts as he looked through them. “Any particular colors she likes?”  
Ranma thought about it for a moment before answering, “She still has the pair of cranberry shorts... what would go with that?” Seeing Sheila bend over to put on her panties, Ranma grinned lightly and gave her ass a slap.  
“PURR!” Sheila jolted slightly, before turning and grinning at Ranma. “Master likes my ass.” She winked before wiggling her butt for him again.  
Most people around the two followed the movement of the petite PokéGirl’s posterior, even if she was just showing off for her master.  
“Of course I do,” Ranma told his sweet PokéGirl before he grabbed at the panties and brought them up, teasingly giving her a light wedgy.  
The Shaguar shivered in delight at her master’s teasing. “Mmmeeeeeww!”  
Ranma smiled. Her mewls were SO CUTE!  
Sheila had to readjust her panties slightly, causing her ass to wiggling and jiggle, much to the delight of the people around them.  
Smiling, Ranma slowly turned away to look from his sexy Shaguar Sheila and back to Ash. “So anything, Ash?”  
“Yeah here,” Ash said as he handed over the cranberry colored shirt much like one of Ranma’s Chinese shirts. It also had a nicely stitched-in picture of the mystical wolf Fenrir on it.  
Ranma nodded his head. “Cool! How much?”  
“This one is sturdy, but cheap at eight-hundred slc,” Ash told him before a serious look came to his face. “Just be careful, it may be resistant to a degree with electricity and water, but it’s not fireproof.”  
Ranma nodded his head. “Got it.” Handing Ash the money, he then took the shirt from Ash. Yes, this was turning into a good day.

 

Smiling, Ranma walked alongside his petite PokéGirl. The Shaguar looked sexy in her new outfit. Plus, her collar really accentuated the look. As much of a weirdo as Ash could be, he sure had good taste when it came to PokéGirl fashion.  
Meanwhile, Sheila was all smiles and purrs as she wore her new outfit with pride, walking beside Ranma in a cute little strut to show her stuff.  
“You’re that happy?” The pigtailed Tamer asked of his petite Shaguar, who was purring louder than an engine motor at the moment.  
“Of course!” The Shaguar responded energetically. “I won a difficult PokéBattle yesterday, got a good Taming this morning, and I got a hot new outfit! I’m on top of the world, Master!” Sheila squealed in pure delight.  
And then the rumbling of both their stomachs reminded them that even those on top of the world needed to eat.  
“Eh heh...” Ranma chuckled nervously. “So... think you can wait until we get to the PokéCenter to grab a bite to eat?” Personally, he didn’t really feel like waiting, but he didn’t know where else to go for food besides McPoké’s.  
“Hmm...” the Shaguar mumbled as she looked around. “Hey! What’s that?” Sheila asked as she pointed toward a black painted building with an outstanding sign.  
“Huh?” Turning his head, Ranma caught sight of what Sheila was pointing out. Down the street was what a black building, but there was a nice neon-painted sign with stylish lettering. “Hot Stuff Café and Show,” Ranma read aloud. “Hey, sounds like a place to eat!”  
“Let’s try it out, Master! Please!?” Sheila exclaimed excitedly. After all, it might have a more... ‘ romantic’ atmosphere than a typical McPoké’s.  
Thinking about it for a moment, Ranma eventually nodded his head. “Why not? I’m game,” he said seriously as he started walking towards the establishment... or, to be more honest, was lead there by his excited PokéGirl.  
Moving as quickly as her little Shaguar feet would take them, Sheila led them right to the front door and pulled it open, before leading them both inside.  
The inside was a dark setting due to the low lighting, but not pitch black. And there seemed to be... semi-loud music playing. Neon flashes could be seen past the waiting lobby.  
Their attention was taken from the look of the lobby when a voice called out. “Table for two?” A buxom waitress asked. While she wore a leather mini-skirt so short her panties were viewable... she was topless with pierced nipples!  
“Sure...” Ranma responded, his eyes going to the human-looking PokéGirl’s breasts. The piercings really gave the massive set of mammaries an exotic and enticing look.  
“Follow me,” the waitress smiled and lead them into the main room... which got both Sheila and Ranma’s eyes to widen at the sight. There, in the center of the room, was a stage with poles. Lights of different strengths and colors alternated in shining down on her as she danced to the beat of the music playing. On the main stage, a red-scaled reptilian woman with a long tail with a fire on the end moved to the beat as she slid out of her clothing in an erotic fashion. She slowly revealed the pierced nipples, which only served to accentuate the woman’s bright crimson color.  
And of course, the main stage wasn’t the only place a PokéGirl could dance. Many of the tables in the place had dancing poles going from the center up to the ceiling too, some already with strippers! In fact, Ranma could see that at the moment, one of the strippers was letting a female customer eat her out!  
Her eyes wide as she tried to take in everything, Sheila was starting to drool.  
“Holy crap...” Ranma muttered in shock. Gawking a bit as he looked around, the pigtailed Tamer finally turned back to the waitress. “Uh... can we get food here?”  
“Of course!” The buxom PokéGirl exclaimed. “We have a full selection of entrées in our menu. Here’s your booth.” She sat them both down in the large circular booth and handed them both a menu. “Can I get either of you anything to drink for starters?”  
“I’ll take a Phucktastic Power Drink,” Sheila said. After all, best to keep up her energy.  
“Uh...” seeing the page with drink names like, ‘Sex on the Beach’ and ‘Buttery Nipples’, Ranma responded with, “Water is fine for me...” As he closed the menu quickly, it was then that he noticed in the front of the menu was a small plastic sleeve holding a card.  
[Today’s Special: Sizzling Sausage]  
“Um, excuse me? How’s the special?” Ranma asked the waitress.  
“Oh, it’s great for PokéGirls...” the waitress responded. “But you may want something more substantial for you.”  
Ranma nodded his head. “I see...” he said slowly, before turning to look at Sheila. “Hey, Sheila... you want to try the ‘Special’?”  
“Hmm...” Sheila looked at the front of the cover of the menu. Yes, if you don’t mind.”  
The waitress nodded her head as she took the small note-pad and pen hanging from her skirt’s belt and turned to Ranma. “And what would you like?”  
“Uh...” Ranma blinked his eyes and looked through the menu quickly. “What do you think?”  
The waitress looked him over. “Well, we do have a nice mega tortillas platter...”  
“I’ll go with that!” Ranma said as he looked the waitress over. “By the way... what kind of PokéGirl are you?”  
Smiling at Ranma, the PokéGirl responded, “I’m not surprised you can’t tell. I’m a hybrid.”  
“Oh?” Ranma asked. “You're a G-Splice?”  
The G-Splice PokéGirl nodded her head. “Mmmhmm.”  
“What kind?” Ranma asked.  
The woman smiled. “Nerdette and Milktit. That way I’m very human in appearance, yet I have the tits of any powerful PokéGirl... and I lactate too!” She winked.  
Ranma chuckled a bit, eyes focused on her cleavage as she leaned forward, pressing her breasts together.  
Grinning, the waitress removed a nipple ring and then squeezed her right breast, jetting milk into two of the empty cups on the table. “Enjoy!!” She winked at the two before leaving their table.  
“Wow...” Sheila mumbled in awe. She picked up her glass, and sniffed it for a moment. She then downed it without a second thought.  
“Uh...” Ranma was speechless, but tried the free milk. He blinked his eyes as soon as the first drops went past his lips and to his tongue. “That’s... actually good!”  
As Ranma appreciated his milk, the CharAmanda on stage stopped dancing and started to collect her things when the song was done. As another song started up, another PokéGirl came onto stage. Green-skinned with a lithe figure yet a decent set of breasts, she pushed back her vine-like hair from her face and started to dance.  
Sheila watched the Boobleaf dance as she finished her milk. “Mmm... wish she stayed. I could use some more...”  
Ranma smiled. “Here...” he told Sheila as he offered her the rest of his glass.  
Grinning, Sheila accepted it without second thought. “Thank you!” She then gulped the milk down, her tail wagging happily.  
Ranma smiled as he watched his PokéGirl happily drink her milk. Grinning lightly, he couldn’t help himself. He moved over in the booth a bit; hand rubbing Sheila’s leg.  
The Shaguar purred more with the attention. “Mmmm...” the milk was not only tasty, but stimulating... plus the smell in the air was turning Sheila on.  
Looking into Sheila’s eyes, Ranma smiled lightly. “You know, it’s odd...” he said softly, loud enough so only Sheila could here. “When I first got here, this sort of place would have put me into a coma from blood-loss... but now...” he chuckled. This sort of thing didn’t bother him in the slightest.  
Smiling, Sheila was more than happy to tell her master, “I’m glad.” It meant he would blend in with his surroundings better.  
Ranma smiled as he moved his hand up to rub Sheila’s cheek. “You’re a cutie...”  
The Shaguar blushed at the gentle caress and compliment. “Aww... thanks, Master.”  
Ranma smiled happily, just looking into Sheila’s eyes...  
And then the waitress came back with a large tray. She placed it down on a nearby table before bringing over their drinks. A tall glass of water for Ranma and a spided-up Power Drink served in a mug for Sheila.  
“And here’s your meal...” the G-Splice then went back and brought over a good-sized platter filled with large soft nachos, covered in cheese, guacamole, sour-cream, and bits of bacon!  
“Looks delicious!” Ranma said, his mouth drooling lightly from the sight and scent of his meal.  
And then the PokéGirl picked up a smaller tray from the larger one which held everything. This one was holding five different squeeze bottles. “And here’s yours, Shaguar.”  
At the sight of Sheila’s ‘meal’, Ranma blinked his eyes. “Hey! I thought her meal was going to be sausage?”  
“It will...” the Waitress responded. “She pours the filling sauces on your sausage, and she sucks it off.”  
Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma could only signify that with an, “Oh my...”  
At that explanation, Sheila grinned and picked a bottle of sauce with her right hand before disappearing under the table. The sound of a fly unzipping was heard and Ranma suddenly felt something spread on his cock before a familiar mouth engulfed his piece.  
“Ooooooh...” the pigtailed Tamer groaned as he felt Sheila sucking down on him. “Ahh... wuh-what flavor is it?” Ranma managed to ask between gasps.  
“Looks like she snagged the ‘Fruity n’ spicy’ type... more milk?” The waitress offered as she cupped a breast.  
“Uh...” Ranma groaned as he looked over to the waitress. “Shuh-sure...” he said as he motioned her over; squirming in his seat. “Puh-please?”  
Smiling she squeezed him a glassful. “Also... would you like to try it right from the jug?”  
Under the table, Sheila sucked Ranma harder as she used a hand squeeze his balls, her tongue dancing all over his member.  
“AHHH!” Ranma gasped out as he sat up straight in his seat. He looked over at the PokéGirl waitress and said. “Uh... maybe a little?”  
The waitress smirked and sat on her knees at the edge of the booth, her boobs presented and ready.  
Shivering a little as Sheila took a moment to add more of a thick liquid to his cock, Ranma reached over and used a hand to take hold of one of the woman’s breasts. “Very soft...” he complimented before slowly bringing the nipple to his lips, and suckling. Little by little he got some of that flavorful taste from her. It made him suck a little bit faster; tip of his tongue licking around the nub to stimulate it to give more.  
The waitress shivered and rubbed her fingers through his hair encouragingly as she shoved more of her tit into his mouth.  
Sheila sucked her master’s member harder, nipping at the base with her teeth as her tongue wrapped around his shaft.  
Ranma moaned around his mouthful of breast-flesh as his PokéGirl underneath the table continued to energetically have her ‘meal’. He was already making a mental note to come to this place again at some point later.  
The G-Splice waitress cooed in delight as she was now rubbing her other tit with her free hand, stimulating herself. And she wasn’t the only one as, Sheila was using her own tail, started to rub her now moist ice blue panties as she nipped along Ranma’s entire shaft before teasing the crown and tip with her lips.  
Squirming incessantly in his seat, Ranma continued to suck harder, swallowing more and more milk that came from the waitress’ nipple. His arm reached around, pressing against the small of the woman’s back to keep her close as he drank deeply.  
The PokéGirl cooed and leaned in, shivering in delight as Ranma drank her milk. “If you think this is good... would you like to sample the ‘juice’?”  
Underneath the table, Sheila kept sucking taking a moment to spray on more sauces as she went.  
That time, Ranma had to take his mouth off the woman’s breast. “Oh kami!” He shouted as that sauce was actually COLD! ‘Sizzling Sausage’, his ass, this was more like ‘Chilled Cock’! Calming down a moment, Ranma turned back to the woman. “Juice?”  
Smirking, the waitress pushed his plate aside and pulled away from Ranma. She then got up onto and sat on the table, her back to the pole in the middle. She untied the g-string on the side of her panties letting them fall off to reveal her wet slit and thatch of trimmed pubic hair.  
“Ohhh...” Ranma said slowly as he took a good look. Looking up at the woman’s eyes, he asked, “May I?”  
The woman grinned. “By all means.”  
“Thank yoOOU!” Ranma cried out as he felt Sheila apply more of that cold sauce to his dick. Shivering a little, Ranma shook his head for a moment to clear it from the sudden shock. He then leaned forward. Placing his hands on her inner-thighs, he stuck his tongue out, licking at the G-Splice’s nether-folds lightly where it was glistening with her moistness.  
Leaning back into the pole, the PokéGirl smiled as the pigtailed Tamer tried her ‘juice’. “Mmmmm...”  
Sheila meanwhile, was going at her ‘meal’ with more fervor .  
Using his tongue, Ranma licked along the woman’s slit again and again, getting more of his waitress’ ‘juice’. He had to admit, it was VERY sweet.  
Still, his sampling of some fine PokéGirl pussy only lasted for another two minutes. He had to stop and rear his head back, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out as he finally came into a certain Shaguar’s mouth due to her ‘feasting’.  
Finally, Ranma calmed down from his exertion, panting for breath as he tried to regain his posture. “D-damn...” he managed to gasp out. “She really went at me there.”  
Sheila gulped down his load with practiced ease, sucking her master dry before cleaning him up. “Purr...”  
“Sounds like it.” The waitress smirked as she could hear the noises from beneath the table.  
Ranma chuckled lightly, nodding his head in agreement. “Yeah...” he looked up at his waitress. “Thanks for the milk and the ‘juice’. If it’s okay, I believe I want to do something with my Shaguar when she comes back up...”  
“But of course.” The waitress said as she pulled her panties back up and tied before standing up on the table and jumping off. “By the way, we do also have ‘private-private booths’, if you want some ‘extra fun’.” She winked at him.  
Ranma smiled. “Maybe later...” taking his wallet out of his pants pocket, Ranma took out a one-thousand slc note before slipping it underneath the waistband of his waitress’ g-string. “By the way, what’s your name?”  
“Eliza,” the G-Splice PokéGirl told him.  
“Nice name,” Ranma said honestly. “Hope to see you later with the check at least.” He told her before giving her ass a gentle slap with his extended hand.  
Eliza shivered with the contact and then walked off, hips swaying along the way.  
Turning his head, Ranma watched as the G-Splice waitress walked away. Damn, she had a sexy sway to her hips, and such a nice heart-shaped ass.  
Finally, Sheila crawled up from under the table, a Cheshire-cat grin plastered on her face. “Mmmm... yummy!”  
Hearing that, Ranma turned back to look at his Shaguar. “So... I take it you ‘ate’ well?”  
Grinning widely, Sheila licked her lips in confirmation.  
Ranma smiled. “I’m hungry too, but there’s something I want first...” leaning over, he whispered into Sheila's ear, “Sit on my lap.”  
Grinning ear-to-ear, the petite PokéGirl climbed out of her seat and over to his. “Purr...”  
Smiling, Ranma placed his hands on either side of Sheila’s posterior, helping to align her ass right on his hips so that she was sitting with her back to his front completely. “Now that’s nice...” he told Sheila as his hands were moving his Shaguar’s mini-skirt and panties down her legs.  
Sheila fidgeted excitedly, knowing what was coming.  
Ranma smiled. “Do you like?” He asked her as he had her lower garments down her legs completely. He then reached back behind her and between them, undoing the button on his pants and freeing his hips more. He was thankful that Sheila left his fly unzipped.  
“Mmmhmm!” Sheila purred as she tried to press her furry ass back more.  
Grinning, Ranma ground his member against Sheila’s now exposed cunny. As he became erect, the length of his member was rubbing right along Sheila’s slit, between her puffy, furry nether-lips.  
“Puurrrrrrr... purrleeaasee mmmaaaasssssterrr!” Sheila begged, rubbing her slit against him incessantly.  
Ranma groaned happily. “Feels nice, Sheila...” he told her honestly as his hands gripped her hips and lifted her just enough to get the head of his cock right at her folds. He then slid her back, his cock sliding into her nice and warm folds.  
“PUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!” The Shaguar exclaimed happily as she cocked her head to kiss him while she started to grind her hips against him rapidly.  
Grinding his hips up into Sheila’s ass, Ranma returned the kiss energetically, his tongue feeling around inside Sheila’s mouth. His hands slide up along her body, from her hips and up to her tube-top. He lifted it up a bit higher on her, just enough to reveal her breasts before he started groping them gently.  
Sheila moaned into the kiss, her tail rubbing and curling around her master’s balls and squeezing as she ground her hips onto his cock, while her inner-muscles squeezed and churned around him demandingly. She was already quite turned on, so she was plenty wet and ready.  
Ranma groaned happily as he continued to make-out with his Shaguar. He was thrusting his hips now, trying to get his cock into her deeper and lifting her hips up to the underside of the table. Skilled fingers pinched and twisted the petite PokéGirl’s erect nipples.  
The Shaguar moans back, her tongue now dominating his as she thrust her hips back faster, bucking the table and booth chair.  
Ranma was impressed that neither the booth chairs nor the table were moving with them. These pieces must really have been bolted into place; especially with the pole coming up from the center of the table. Still, Ranma was getting turned on, trying to reciprocate the pleasure she was giving him.  
Breaking the kiss, Sheila began to pant for breath as her vaginal muscles tightened so hard around his cock that he could barely move inside her. She mewled in bliss as her orgasm, apparently, wasn’t far off.  
With his petite Shaguar trembling in need, Ranma smiled mischievously at his PokéGirl as he told her, “You’re cumming first.” And with that, his leftt hand went down from Sheila’s left breast and between her legs...  
And then his digits pinched her clit.  
Her eyes widened at the pressure and she screamed while she creamed; her love-fluids cascaded over Ranma’s member as her vaginal muscles became even tighter!  
Ranma smiled, somehow unembarrassed by how Sheila was drawing attention to herself with her cries of pleasure. Instead, Ranma continued to try and thrust his cock in her folds... but still, even he couldn’t hold off while his little PokéGirl was orgasming around his cock, and he ended up joining her. Plunging his member as deeply as he could, he came, filling her cunny with his hot cum in quick, thick bursts.  
Sheila sighed in pure bliss as she felt her master’s cream filling her. As the tension left her body, she slowly laid back against her master, purring loudly.  
The two actually got some applause from customers not engaged in sex themselves, before everyone returned to eating or fucking.  
Although he blushed lightly, Ranma continued to hold his position. “Did you like, Sheila?” Ranma asked as he continued to hug her from behind.  
Nodding her head, Sheila smiled brightly. “Oooh yessssssssss...”  
Ranma smiled. “So did I...” he then kissed Sheila on the lips again, very pleased that she brought him here.  
Walking with a heavy step, Gar let out a sigh of relief. Finally, after a week of being out in the wilds of the Indigo League, he’d made it to the town where he was supposed to have ended up.  
Never again would he take directions from someone with a yellow bandanna!  
“Greenpeace...” Gar said lowly, his hand feeling along the welcome sign outside of the town gates. The town was bustling with the usual comers and goers, a very, very welcome respite from the wilds.  
Sighing in relief, Gar looked over to his Alpha PokéWoman, Ayane. As a Mistress, she was a powerful Poison and Magic-type by definition, but he’d trained her himself and with T2 Machines to be as effective a fighter as an AmazonKapoeraa. “Should we head to the PokéCenter first, or does a bite to eat sound good?”  
“I think food sounds much better. A full stomach before going in for a Healing Cycle makes being cooped up in a PokéBall for the treatment a lot easier to handle,” Ayane replied.  
The Edo League PokéGirls Tamer nodded his head at that. “I have to agree with you there, Ayane... maybe I’ll let Luan and Carla out too.” The redhead then started to make his way into town, his eyes looking around for a good place to get a meal. He noticed there seemed to be something of a bazaar going on at the moment near the town square...  
“Hey, Master? What about that place?” The Mistress PokéWoman pointed to a black building with the sign, ‘Hot Stuff Café’ above.  
Looking towards where Ayane was pointing, Garfield blinked his eyes. What was it with his PokéWoman and anything colored black? “Hot Stuff Café, huh?” He thought about it before nodding his head. “Sounds good to me.” He smiled as he placed his free hand on his Alpha PokéWoman’s ass. “Shall we, Ayane?”  
Ayane gave the man a grin that sent most people around them screaming in terror, (but not her master). “Let’s go!”  
Gar grinned as he made his way into the threshold of the doorway to the building. One of the letters of the sign above them for the building flickering before it burned out completely.  
Walking in with Gar, Ayane smiled as she brazenly returned the ass-squeeze gesture to her master.  
Raising an eyebrow, Gar smirked a little. “It is time for your Taming, isn’t it...” he said knowingly as he used his other hand to open the door and lead Ayane inside. The entrance area was darkened, but they could hear the thump of music from further in.  
“Maaaybe... I just like showing off you’re mine.” She winked at her Master as they went in ahead.  
And it was then that a blonde PokéGirl in a black leather mini-skirt with an impressive set of breasts with pierced nipples came up to the two as they got closer to the actual sitting area. “Hello! Welcome to the Hot Stuff Café and Show! Booth for two?”  
Gar nodded his head, his eyes on the waitressing PokéGirl’s massive mammaries. “Yes, please.”  
Ayane eyed the PokéGirl appreciatively, while idly wondering if she should consider a piercing job herself.  
Seeing the two watch her made Eliza smile. “This way please. And if I may say, you two are in luck.”  
The redheaded Tamer with freckles blinked his eyes at that. “We are?”  
“Yes. We have a special ‘guest’ on the main stage,” Eliza said. “We have a PokéGirl that won a great PokéBattle yesterday at the PokéCenter Arena on stage. She wanted to try her... ‘hand’ at stripping.”  
“Oooh... wonder if her Tamer is okay with sharing...” Ayane said with a devious smirk.  
To his Mistress’ mutterings, Gar raised an eyebrow. “I hope you mean having her share a night with us...” because he wasn’t about to let his PokéGirl spend time Taming another man unless he was getting something out of the deal.  
“Oh, but of course,” the Alpha PokéWoman assured her master with a dark grin. Turning back to the blonde waitress, she asked, “So where is this winning PokéGirl, and what type is she?”  
Eliza lead the two inside to the main stage area. “That’s her right there on the main stage. She’s a Shaguar.”  
“A Shaguar, huh?” Gar asked curiously. “You know, Shaguars are prevalent in my family. They have been... for...” his trailed off as he stared at the petite PokéGirl dancing up on the stage.  
Ayane looked up and her eyes widened as, she too, recognized the dancing Cat-type PokéGirl. “Holy shit.”  
Meanwhile, sitting at a table right up near the stage, Ranma was smiling widely as he clapped his hands. “You’re doing great, Sheila!” He cheered on his little Shaguar as she erotically moved her body to the music.  
“Muh-Master!” Ayane hissed to Gar. “Isn’t that your sister!?”  
Gar nodded his head dumbly as he looked towards the stage at his sister. The petite PokéGirl was as naked as could be, showing off her goodies as patrons hoot and hollered while tossing random slc notes up onto the stage by her feet.  
“Thank you, thank you!! Oh, you’re all such a wonderful crowd!” Sheila cooed in delight, just pleased that everyone thought she was the sexiest thing ever and showed their appreciation for her PokéBeauty. She then noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned towards it with a smile. “Hi! Want a dance? It’s okay, if my Master doesn’t mi-GARFIELD!?” She exclaimed as she stopped her dance abruptly upon recognizing her older brother.  
Ranma blinked his eyes at Sheila’s exclamation and turned back to look towards where Sheila was staring. There, was a tall and muscular redhead guy with a rather tall and sexy, (albeit intimidating) woman standing next to him. The man had his eyes locked with his petite PokéGirl.  
Slowly, Gar made his way closer to the stage, completely in shock of what he was witnessing. He had come to this city in search of his sister, but he hadn’t expected to find her like... THIS!  
“Sh-Sheila?” Gar asked as he was practically right up to the stage.  
“Uh....yes?” The Shaguar responded with a nervous chuckle. Her nudity, which she normally didn’t mind, was now starting to embarrass her. And this was with someone she used to bath with as a kid!  
Ranma looked back and forth between the interaction of the two, completely confused. Did they know each other?  
Blinking his eyes once, twice, Gar finally recovered enough to shout, “Sheila! What the hell are you doing up on a stage as an exotic dancer!?”  
“Um... just trying it out?” Sheila responded, chuckling nervously as her brother just stared at her with a bewildered expression.  
Seeing this man more or less harass his Sheila, the pigtailed Tamer got up from his seat. “Hey!” He shouted towards Gar, getting his attention. “She wanted to go up on stage!” Walking over to the guy, Ranma was ready to defend his PokéGirl. “Who are you to make judgment about what my sweet little Shaguar does?”  
“Because she’s MY sister!” Gar growled back, his ire growing as he recognized Sextome. Some of the light-bulbs in the fixtures overhead sparked and blew out.  
Staring at the pigtailed Tamer, Ayane’s eyes narrowed as she also recognized him from posters. “So... he’s the asshole.”  
“Huh?” Sheila blinked her eyes at what the older PokéWoman called her master. “Hey! Master’s not an asshole! He’s been really good to me!”  
At hearing THAT, Gar blinked his eyes in surprise and turned back to his sister. “Good to you?”  
“Well, yeah! He’s not the jerk who captured me! He’s a different guy!” Sheila exclaimed, huffing in annoyance.  
Ranma went white as a sheet at what his Shaguar said. “Uh, Sheila? Maybe we should just...”  
“If Ranma Sextome didn’t capture you, who did?” Ayane raised an eyebrow while she kept the other eye on Ranma while popping her fist into an open palm.  
“BUT I SAW HIM TAKE YOU!” Gar shouted as he pointed an accusatory finger right at the pigtailed Tamer.  
Sheila’s mouth opened... and then closed as she realized that not only would nobody would believe this Ranma was from another world, nut that she WASN’T supposed to go around telling people that! Because if they believed he wasn’t Sextome... it could lead to some serious trouble!  
“...ah... um... it’s complicated...” Sheila grumbled miserably. “Maybe if we go outside, I can explain?”  
“Outside nothing! He’s going down...” Ayane promised as she turned towards Gar. “Master, permission to lay unholy smack down upon the douchebag?”  
His mind made up, Gar nodded his head. “Permission granted.”  
Hearing that and seeing the scary-looking PokéWoman crack her knuckled menacingly, Ranma raised his hands defensively. “N-now wait a minute, people! Can’t we just talk this over?”  
“Talk WHAT over!?” Gar growled, a few more light-bulbs overhead bursting. “You TOOK my sister from my family! You PokéBalled her and RAN!”  
“Brother! Ayane! Don’t!” Sheila protested, but it was too late. Ayane grabbed her sweet master Ranma by his right wrist and threw him over her shoulder and through a nearby window placed towards the ceiling.  
“We’ll compensate for the damages!” Ayane shouted before jumping up and out after Ranma.  
Gar nodded his head and just dropped a decent-sized lump of gold down on the now vacant table. “For the damages and then some.” He looked towards his sister and told her to, “Stay right here! I’ll be back for you once I’m done with Sextome!” And then he prepared to take off through the same window Ayane and Ranma had gone through.  
“Garfield Silvearse, you ASS!!” Sheila screamed as she started to grab her clothes and the slc she’d been tossed from atop the stage.  
Meanwhile, outside, Ranma did a flip mid-air amongst shards off glass. Somehow, he managed to land on his feet. He jumped back just as the Mistress PokéWoman landed where he had been, her foot breaking into the concrete.  
“Damn it!” Ranma shouted as he ducked under another kick. “Can’t we talk this over!?”  
“After you’re a bloody pulp!” She spat out angrily as she rushed toward him, performing a swipe-axel kick... she was trained well.  
As he evaded attack after attack, Ranma was breathing heavily and frowned mentally. When the hell did he breathe heavily after a few dodges. Sure, his muscles were still toned and had ingrained reflexes... but when the hell did a few dodges and quick reflexes make him breathe heavily!?  
Wait... he’d mostly spent time training the girls... NOT HIMSELF! And now a PokéWoman of seemingly high caliber was trying to kick his ass... ALSO NOT GOOD!  
“Crap!” Ranma cried out as he did a back-flip, avoiding a duet of kicks from not only the PokéWoman, BUT Sheila’s brother as well. Flipping some distance away, Ranma got into a ready position, breathing heavily. “Could we PLEASE talk this out!?”  
“NO!” Both Gar and Ayane said in perfect unison as they surrounded him.  
Ranma grit his teeth, his hands raising in fists. Damn it. It looked like he was going to have his first real fight since he got here, and he was really unprepared.  
“So Master how do you say we go about this?” Ayane asked as she prepared herself t hurt this pathetic waste of space. “Do I just twist his arms and knee his balls into paste, or do I just rip’em off?”  
Gar considered it a moment. “I think we should...”  
And then a female cry spoke out, breaking his concentration. “DON’T YOU DARE HURT MY MASTER!!!”  
Gar visibly winced. Turning to look over his shoulder, he called back, “I thought I told you to stay inside?”  
“Like hell I will!” Sheila screamed as she stomped over to Gar. She then reached up to pull on both his ears like she used too when they were kids. “He’s not the dirtbag that kidnapped me! Yes, he looks like him and has the same name, but if you’ll let me TELL you, it’ll make sense!! Do you think I’d DEFEND him if he were treating me like shit?”  
Ranma blinked his eyes at that. Damn, Sheila was getting fiery... something he thought impossible for an Ice-type.  
Gar blinked his eyes once, twice. “Sheila...” he said softly. “Mind letting go of my ears?”  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Sheila screamed directly into his left ear.  
Ranma winced. Looking over to Ayane, he could only mutter, “Man, she’s brutal.”  
The Mistress PokéGirl was too shocked at the event before her to even respond.  
“OWOWOWWW!!” Gar screamed. “Fuck Sheila, that hurt!”  
“Now will you listen!?” Sheila’s eyes narrowed dangerously as she threatened, “Or do I need to give you my crotch pincher?”  
“NO!” Gar shouted. That would have felt too weird for his sister to be doing that.  
Getting closer to Sheila, Ranma tried to intervene. “Uh... Sheila? If you’re gonna explain stuff... can we go someplace more... er, you know? Private?”  
Letting go of her brother’s ears, Sheila went over and stood by Ranma’s side, holding onto his arm possessively. “Of course, Master... if my brother will stop being an ass and let us talk!”  
Gar blinked his eyes in shock as he just stared. His sister was being so defensive and... clingy... and to the asshole he knew just took her, no less! “...I think I may need to hear the whole story now...” he turned to look over his shoulder. “Ayane?”  
“I doubt we’d be able to kick his ass without hurting her now...” Ayane said, pointed out how the petite PokéGirl was acting as a fleshy shield. “Besides, she isn’t acting like those brainwashed bimbos from that one slime-ball we trounced... maybe we should listen?”  
Gar nodded his head. It was true. Sheila didn’t act like she’d been sent through a Level Five Taming Cycle. She clearly remembered him, and that mental-altering process would destroy ALL memory. “Okay, Sextome... I’m listening...”  
“Er... mind coming back to the PokéCenter with Sheila and me?” Ranma asked slowly. “It’ll give us some privacy.”  
Nodding his head, Gar answered, “All right...”  
Ayane moved to her Master’s side, but kept a close eye on Sextome.  
Sheila merely sighed in relief as the fight had been stopped from escalating.

Sitting in his room at the PokéCenter, Ranma blinked his eyes as he just stared at his Shaguar in shock. He had been meaning to tell them the truth, but Sheila, wanting to save her master any grief, gave them an ‘altered’ story.  
Blinking his eyes once, twice, thrice, Gar finally asked, “Twin Brother?”  
“Yes...” Sheila told her brother as she nodded her head. “A long lost twin... as well as nicer, more skilled, and not a three-inch limp dick.”  
Gar nodded his head. “Yes, as he ran, I remember his taunting cry of, ‘she’s mine now, and I’ll show her the wrath of my three-inch fury’...”  
Ranma visibly twitched. How could his other self be so PROUD of three inches?  
“Well that makes sense...” The Mistress PokéWoman conceded. “Wsually when faced with people after his head, Sextome often pulled out his girls or just knee-capped someone and ran off... you didn’t.” Ayane said to Ranma  
Well THAT explained the small .35 in his bag...  
Ranma sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously. “Yeah... so as you can see, I freed Sheila and the other girls from... my twin brother...” oh Kami, did that sound like a strange thing to say.  
Nodding his head, the redheaded PokéGirl Tamer slowly said, “I see...” sitting up, he asked, “So, I take it you’ll do the honorable thing?”  
Blinking his eyes, the pigtailed Tamer asked, “Honorable thing?”  
“Yes,” Gar said. “You’ll let me take my sister back home?”  
“I’m not going!” Sheila exclaimed as she held onto Ranma’s arm tightly. “I wanna stay with Ranma, and that’s final!"  
Ranma blinked his eyes in surprise at that. She called him by his name finally?  
Gar blinked his eyes in surprise at his younger sibling’s reaction. “But Sheila, you were just TAKEN! And you were HUMAN before... I can’t believe you’d want to stick around the man... er, the brother of the man that took everything from you.”  
“He’s not the one who took me and since I have been changed, its... hard to go back.” The Shaguar let out a sad little sigh as she looked up at her brother. “If I’m an untaken girl, someone else will just PokéBall me and take me or...who knows what. PokéGirls have limited rights as it is, and without a master almost none.”  
The Mistress frowned, understanding where the small girl was coming from. “She has us there, Gar. She could be gang-raped on the street and the police wouldn't arrest the shit-bags.” Ayane pointed out seriously.  
Slowly, Gar nodded his head. “That is true, but she wouldn’t be an untaken PokéGirl. I could take her to see our uncle, Professor Gaja Cherrywood. He could hold her for a time and find her a good Tamer from around home...”  
Raising his hand, Ranma asked, “Excuse me?” When Gar turned to face him, he asked, “Why can’t I just keep Sheila?”  
“Because she’s my sister, and I can get what’s best for her back home,” Gar answered seriously.  
Growling with a hard edge to her voice, Sheila got up from the couch she was sitting on with her master and stepped over to her brother before STOMPING on his foot. “I-AM-NOT-LEAVING-RANMA!!” The Shaguar screamed  
“OW!” Gar shouted as he jumped up to his feet before hopping up and down on one foot. “Sheila! What’s wrong with you!?”  
“I think she wants to stay with me...” Ranma suggested helpfully. He chuckled nervously at the look his Shaguar was giving her older brother.  
Staring at her brother coldly, Sheila waited for him to stop jumping up and down before continuing. “Gar...” she said his name with an icy tone. “I’m happy you came to find me, but I’m not in danger anymore and.... well... I’m not a kid either. I can choose what I want to do.”  
Gar looked down at his sister. “But...” he sighed as he gingerly put his injured foot back on the ground. Placing a hand on Sheila’s shoulder, he told her, “I just want to take you someplace you’ll be safe and cared for...”  
“I thought I was doing that...” Ranma grumbled to himself.  
“Ranma is caring for me,” Sheila told her brother seriously. “I haven’t felt this good since... since... forever...”  
Gar blinked his eyes. The way she said that having struck a cord with him. “Really?”  
The Shaguar nodded her head at her brother. “Yeah... I mean, when I hit puberty, I was still considered scrawny and stuff... only you and your girls acknowledged I was pretty”  
Hearing that, Gar slowly looked over to Ranma. “You think my sister is beautiful?”  
Nodding his head, Ranma answered without hesitation. “Of course!”  
Considering that answer, Gar saw this Sextome in a new light. He could tell the man was being honest. “Well, Ranma, I guess...”  
*BRIIIING*!  
Ranma blinked his eyes at that. “What the?”  
*BRIIIING*!  
“The phone?” Ranma asked.  
Upon hearing the verbal word, ‘phone’, the communications system in the room went into action. A portion of one of the walls opened up, showing a blank screen. Fritzing into life, the image on screen was of the only person that Ranma has had to talk to so far on this system. And it was someone he was hoping he wouldn’t have to talk to again. Especially NOW!  
“Ranma!” PokéGirl Breeder Soun Tendo’h shouted as soon as he saw Ranma on his end. “I’m pleased to be talking to you!”  
“...Really...?” Ranma asked, eyeing the figure on the screen distrustfully.  
As the two started talking, both the Mistress Ayane and her master Gar’s eyes narrowed in suppressed anger. Soun’s reputation was well know, including the probably true rumors about his more underhanded and dirty dealings...  
“Yes!” Soun responded. “I watched the PokéBattle on TV yesterday. I must say I’m impressed with you. You gained such a magnificent victory with such an insignificant PokéGirl. Well done!”  
Ranma frowned. “She’s not insignificant!”  
Sitting up in her seat, Sheila was streaming at the insult, but held her tongue. She didn’t want to give this bastard any opening to see that something was off.  
“Oh, of course she’s not,” Soun responded, his tone of voice a mocking one, conveying that he ‘got the joke’. “But seriously now, I want to thank you for going to such lengths to make that little titless kitten look spectacular.”  
His eyes going wide, Gar growled with an, “EXCUSE ME!?”  
“What?” Soun turned his head. “Oh! I didn’t realize you were with someone right now. A prospective buyer for the Shaguar, right?”  
“WHAT!?” Ranma shouted.  
“Of course!” The old PokéGirl Breeder said. Puffing in pride, he responded, “I should have known that after you made that little useless PokéGirl look so spectacular, people would be lining up to buy her.”  
Her eyes wide with fear, Sheila paled at those words. Soun would… he would... s-sell her? After a few moments of allowing what the PokéGirl Breeder said to register, the Shaguar finally managed to retort with a tactful and diplomatic, “No fucking way!”  
“Yes, fucking way!” Soun responded angrily as he glared at the Shaguar that would dare to speak that way to her betters. “And Ranma, and potential buyer,” Soun said, turning his attention back to the two humans. “It seems like you’ll need to ‘discipline’ that one some more so she doesn’t speak when not spoken to...”  
His fists clenching tight in anger, Gar’s eye twitched. This old man would outright condone having his little sister beaten!?  
Sitting back up, Soun smiled. “Thanks for being useful, Sextome. I was going to ask you to send that girl back to the Ranch, but you’ve obviously got everything under control here. It’s about time you got back on the ball...” he smiled a bit as he told Ranma, “Just make sure to deposit the payment for her purchase into the Ranch’s main account once she’s bought, all right?”  
His eyes narrowed as he stared at the man who would speak like that to the poor petite PokéGirl, Ranma told Soun, “I ain’t selling her.”  
His eyes widening, Soun shouted, “What do you mean you’re not selling her!?”  
“I ain’t sellin' her!” Ranma responded as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on with Sheila. “Not now not ever! I’m sick of you talking about my harem like they’re meat at the market!” Openly glaring at this world’s equivalent of Soun, Ranma added truthfully, “In fact, I’m sick of you!”  
Now Soun... he wasn’t angry right off the bat, because the response h got had him very confused. “But you were the one telling me that you didn’t want her... you were begging me to give you that stacked Icemaiden before you went out, but I told you she already had a prospective buyer... why wouldn’t you want to sell her?”  
“......That wasn’t me.” Was all Ranma said after a long pause.  
Tilting his head to the side, Soun blinked his eyes as he tried to figure that one out. “What?”  
Meeting the older man’s gaze, Ranma continued. “And just forget that conversation, since it don’t matter no more. I ain’t selling Sheila, nor any of my girls.”  
His eyes going wide, Soun leaned forward in his seat. “What do you mean!? Your job is to collect rare and valuable PokéGirls from the dumb schmucks around the world ‘fairly’ in PokéBattle and send them back to me to sell to other dumb schmucks for profit!”  
“Well consider this my resignation! I QUIT!” The pigtailed PokéGirl Tamer shouted angrily. His anger so piqued, he tried to find the words to best describe how he felt. “So... so... fuck you!” Ranma shouted before turning to a small lamp-table by the couch.  
“WHAT!?” Was all Soun managed to get out before said lamp table was thrown into the screen, causing it to break and disconnect permanently.  
Ranma was breathing heavily, just so... ANGERED! What the hell was with that asshole Soun? He thought his own self was bad, but the ‘Tendo’h’ was even WORSE!  
Finally coming to his senses after the call between Sextome and Tendo’h was finished, Gar turned to Sheila and told her, “We’re leaving.”  
Her eyes widening as she heard that demand, the little Shaguar shot to her feet. “I’m not leaving!” Sheila declared as she clung onto Ranma.  
At seeing her owner about to say something stupid, the Mistress placed her hand on his shoulder. “Master... Garfield...” Ayane said gently. “...We’re not taking her back.”  
Turning to look at his Alpha PokéWoman, the freckled redheaded PokéGirl Tamer asked, “What? Why?”  
“I’ve seen that look before,” Ayane told her master seriously. “It’s the one Carla, Luan, and I have over you.” The Mistress frowned as she looked over to the Shaguar and the pigtailed Tamer she was so attached to. “The only way she’d ever leave him was is if she were dead.”  
“What?” Gar asked his PokéWoman. “But if I leave her here, that asshole, and she might...” as his Mistress PokéWoman’s words registered in his mind, Gar’s bravado and conviction deflated. “Really?”  
“Yes!” Ayane shouted right before she let off a sigh. “Gar... she’s in love with him... and he obviously cares for her too. He’s not the Sextome who snatched her, that much is obvious... taking her away would be... just as cruel as when she was ‘Balled”  
Gar stopped at that. He slowly turned to look at the pigtailed Tamer. “Do you care for my sister?”  
Nodding his head, Ranma told Gar, “Without a doubt.”  
Sighing, Gar shook his head. “Okay, okay... I’ll let Sheila stay with you... BUT...” he brought his head back up, looking Ranma straight in the eyes. “I’m sticking around...”  
Blinking his eyes, Ranma asked, “What?”  
“You heard me,” Gar said. “I want to see how well you treat my sister. Until I’m satisfied, I’m sticking around.”  
Considering her brother’s words, the petite PokéGirl nodded her head. “Fair enough.”  
“Er...” Ranma thought about that, and while it was a rather strange proclamation, it wasn’t very different from anything back in his original home. And since Sheila seemed inclined to agree, he guessed he couldn’t really say much else.  
Smiling lightly at knowing she’d get to stay with her owner, Sheila turned her head and nuzzled Ranma’s arm. “Master?”  
Ranma looked down at his petite PokéGirl. “Yeah, Sheila?”  
“It’s been a long day...” the Shaguar admitted. “And you probably should Tame the other girls and give them some attention, since I’ve been getting the royal treatment as of late.” She smiled while squeezing his hand in thanks for all the love and attention. “And I do want to talk to Gar for a bit, so why don’t you go take care of the others while I talk with my brother and set some rules and all?”  
Ranma sighed. “Okay...” he said slowly as he considered things. “Maybe I’ll take Jetta out to the Hot Stuff Café... let her know what’s going on and get some dinner...”  
Oh he had so MUCH he needed to tell his Alpha PokéWoman... and honestly, he was a little afraid of how she was going to take it...  
“That sounds like a great idea!” Sheila said with a large smile. She was sure the Lupina would enjoy the place as much as she had.  
At his Shaguar’s agreement, Ranma nodded his head. Then, looking over to Gar, he asked, “You aren’t going to take Sheila away, are you?”  
“It’s tempting,” Gar admitted. “But I’m going to keep to my word and give this a chance...”  
“All right...” Ranma said slowly. Bending over, he gave his PokéGirl a kiss on the cheek. “Take care, all right? If you feel hungry later, you can call room service...”  
“Thanks Master, I will!” Sheila kissed her master back on the cheek and gave him a reassuring smile.  
Smiling at Sheila, Ranma bent over and gave her a tight hug. “Later, Sheila...” he looked at the trio still in his room one last time before finally exiting the area. He closed the door behind him.

Sheila turned around as she sat on the bed, before eyeing her brother. It had taken a bit of time to calm him, but now that he was... “So, what’s been going on since I was taken?”  
“Nothing much...” Gar said. “Just the usual... my Blood Curse of Circuit Breaker playing against me and making most electronics around me break... I had to fight all four Gym Leaders of the Edo League; Haohmaru, Ryu Hayabusa, Naraku, and Kilik and the Head of the League, Heihachi Mishima so I could become a Harem Master and leave...” he managed a small cocky smile at Sheila. “Yes, according to Edo League Standards, I’m now a Harem Master.”  
“Oh, that’s great, Gar!” The Shaguar said excitedly. She then got up from the bed to hug him tightly. “I’m so proud of you!” She knew he wanted to become a Harem Master, and the fact he did it for her was so sweet!  
Smiling, Gar hugged her back. “I had to become a Harem Master for you. Otherwise, I wouldn’t get the right to LEAVE the League. When you’re a PokéGirl Tamer there, you’re pretty much legally BOUND to the League’s Borders until you prove yourself as a proud representative of the Edo League...”  
“Yeah, I know...” Sheila said, knowing how restrictive the League was with it’s heritage and control over its people. Being a League that operated on rather different rules from the norm, they didn’t get much of a chance to do anything in other Leagues until they were ‘successful’ as Tamers. “Otherwise, you would have come sooner.” She smiled, letting her brother know she didn’t blame him because of having to wait so long before they could meet again.  
Gar nodded his head. “I wanted to leave right away to go after that prick Sextome... but Gaja told me, since I had already started my training and had a Badge, I couldn’t leave until I was a shining example of the Edo League.”  
“That makes sense. Besides,” Sheila started to say. “If you weren’t ready, the other Tamers would eat you alive.” She didn’t want her brother to feel bad about the wait to ‘save’ her.  
“Yeah... well, I’m a ‘shining example’ now, and I have my girls to thank for that...” Gar added with no small amount of pride. “Luan, while on a dark path, is a damn good fighter and eager to please... Carla, who has done her best for me... and of course Ayane here, who’s strength and skills... and the fact she’s not a Fighting-type, despite her appearance... they’ve all played a key role in PokéBattling and training me for my fights with the Gym Leaders...”  
Yes, in the Edo League, a Tamer had to be a warrior as well, and were ranked on their skills. So while, they only battled with harems of three, there was more fight than just PokéBattles going on. Gar had personally fought hard for his sister, just so he could find her again.  
Ayane smiled with pride as she heard her Master talk about how he appreciated her and the other two PokéGirls of his Harem. “We all wanted to help rescue you Sheila, so we gave it our all for Master and you.”  
“Thanks, Ayane.” Sheila smiled at the Mistress. She always liked the PokéWoman ever since Gar got her, back when she used to be trained as a Kunoichi. Obviously, despite her type, Ayane was much better at emulating an AmazonKapoeraa. Gar trained her well.  
After a moment, Sheila sat back down on the bed, trying to think of what to talk about.  
It was an odd pause. Gar wasn’t sure what to talk about, as he didn’t want to bring up painful memories for his sister. “Well, the Gym Leaders in Edo are all they said they’d be and more...”  
“Really?” Sheila asked as she turned her head to look at her brother.  
“Haohmaru to the East is a master of the blade as the tales say,” Gar said. “I think what helped me in that fight was my extended reach with my spear... and the fact he really wasn’t much of a bad guy, really...”  
“Mmmhmm...” Sheila ‘said’ as she looked at her brother, wanting to hear more. She just knew that the stories of the Gym Leader of the North really were exaggerated. What could a man who loved Sake and Women be so bad?  
“And the Southern Gym Leader, Ryu Hayabusa... he’s greater than everyone claims he is. He really is the modern Super Ninja...” Although how he let that dark-skinned Muay Thai fighter into opening up a resort island with his girls as the main gimmick, he’d never know.  
Ayane yawned and leans against the wall not that she minded, stories but she’d been there for it.  
“And...” Gar blinked his eyes. “Sorry, am I boring you, Ayane?”  
“Nah,” the Alpha PokéWoman said. “It’s just I’m used to doing stuff rather than just sitting around.”  
Sheila giggled at that response. “Yeah, you’ve always been antsy.”  
Gar smiled a little. “Don’t like just sitting around, huh?” Reaching his arm behind Ayane, Gar brought his hand down to goose his Mistress’ ass.  
The PokéWoman smirked with that. “Mmm... that feels nice.”  
To that, Sheila giggled and again, although she couldn’t help but smirk at the display.  
“Does it now?” Gar asked as he pulled on his Mistress’ leather thong-bikini bottom, giving her a slight wedgy.  
“Oooh that’s so naughty!” The Mistress cooed. “Your sister is right there,” Ayane told her owner, although the tone of her voice indicated she didn’t care all that much.  
“You’re the one who likes exhibitionism...” Gar told her. “Remember at the Emperor’s Court in the Western Gym Leader’s Province?”  
The Mistress grinned at the memory. Her master sure showed Kilik how to REALLY use a pole. “Mmm... true, true...”  
Sheila rolled her eyes to the display of affection, as this was typical of them.  
Smirking lightly, Gar leaned over and whispered into Ayane’s ear. “Love you...” he said softly before he then bit down on her earlobe gently. His hand tried to pull down at the back waistband of her outfit.  
“Mmm... love you too...” the Alpha PokéWoman groaned as her master played with her body gently.  
Shaking her head gently, the Shaguar smirked. “Honestly...” Sheila snickered.  
“You’re just jealous your master isn’t here for you,” Gar told his sister as he started to cuddle up to his Mistress PokéWoman. With the backside of her panties down to reveal her ass, he was pulling her up onto his lap; hands roaming up to free her breasts from the tight confines of her leather outfit.  
“Hardly.” Sheila pouted.  
Seeing the little Shaguar watching, the Mistress smirked. “You could join in like old times...” Ayane teased.  
Turning her head away, Sheila reddened a bit in the face enough that it showed up from underneath her facial fur.  
“She doesn’t have to,” Gar told his Mistress as he rose his PokéWoman’s arms. He kissed her cheek before pulling the top part of her outfit up. He pulled her arms back a bit, putting some painful pleasure in there as he slid the outfit off slowly because of the glove-liked sleeves connected.  
“But it’d be fun...” Ayane cooed out as her master stripped her. “I remember how you two were... frisky in the day.” She was given to the family when she was still a PokéGirl and a mutual playmate. She got to see the raunchy side of the family firsthand.  
Gar blushed lightly at remembering the good old times. “But Sheila’s a PokéGirl now... and that could mean complications of doing someone else’s PokéGirl...” he smirked. “Or do you just want to drive yourself crazy waiting as I do her first?” He brought his hands up to his Mistress’ tits, caressing and massaging the nice and fleshy mammaries.  
The PokéWoman shivered in delight as her owner’s hands skillfully moved over her body. “It would be a good turn on,” Ayane admitted huskily.  
Considering that, Gar’s hands went down, trying to slide down his Mistress’ thong-bikini bottom and connected stalking-like garter and leather boots combination. He turned to look at his sister and asked, “Would you like to?”  
Sheila thought for a moment before smirking and slinking over. “Think you can still make me scream?”  
“I think I can...” Gar said as he brought his hand to Sheila’s head, stroking his fingers through her hair. “Especially since you’re a PokéGirl now...”  
“Then prove it...” Sheila told Gar before she slinked down her skirt and panties. Lifteing her tight tube-top off her body next, she threw it to the side, leaving herself bare.  
The Mistress PokéWoman chuckled. “I think she wants you to skip the foreplay...” Ayane smirked as she sat back on the couch watch, first landing on her master and grinding her ass into his crotch.  
Chuckling lightly, Gar shook his head as he slid Ayane off his lap. Standing up, the freckled redhead told his sister, “You always were rambunctious for this...” he then started to disrobe before her.  
Watching the freckled redhead disrobe for a moment, Sheila smirked before moving back to the bed. She got up on and laid back on the mattress, spreading her legs invitingly.  
Smirking, Gar went over to his sister, his semi-erect cock bobbing from side to side. He looked over his sister’s body for a moment. “You do look damn cute as a Shaguar...” he told her before climbing atop of the bed, his torso hovering above her as he was on his hands and knees.  
“And you look ripped.” Sheila replied with a smirk.  
Gar smiled. “Training...” he then lowered his head, capturing his sister’s lips as his tongue explored her mouth.  
Closing her eyes, Sheila purred in delight as her arms went around his neck. Her claws gently pricked at the skin of his back while her feet rubbed against his legs, her tail teasingly snuggling against his length and ball-sack.  
With his sister’s claws feeling around his back, Gar moaned into the Shaguar’s mouth. The male the redhead’s left hand went down to between the petite PokéGirl’s legs, feeling her slit in turn for the tail down between his legs. She was VERY warm and moist, more-so than when she had been human.  
Ayane smirked from her seat, her outfit fully discarded and she was rubbing an erect nipple with her hand as she watched. “Like old times,” the Mistress mused, remembering all the sex games the three had when the two siblings were young teens... which wasn’t uncommon in this world. It wasn’t considered a big deal if you lost your virginity some time after reaching double digits in age.  
Breaking the kiss, Gar smirked down at his sister. “You’re wet,” he told the Shaguar before he gave her a soft kiss on the lips while he started to position himself, getting between the Shaguar’s legs.  
“Of course I am...” Sheila shivered in delight, her body warming in anticipation of what was to come.  
“Does your master Tame your often?” Gar asked as he started to move his erect cock towards his sister’s jaden gates, rubbing the head at her slit.  
“Mmm... very often, especially recently... but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to feel you.” She purred as she began licking his neck.  
Gar smiled at that. He moved his head to his sister’s ear and told her, “You know, I don’t own any ‘furry’ PokéGirls. This is going to be an interesting experience for me...”  
The petite PokéGirl smiled at that admission. “I should warn you, Gar... once you go furry, it’s hard to go back...”  
“Well, I think I should try...” Gar told Sheila before he pressed his cock on forward, sliding his meat into the petite PokéGirl's pussy. It was a nice and tight fit. “Oooh yeeaaahh...”  
“PPPUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR!” Sheila softly bit her brother’s neck at the penetration, her legs tightening around his waist. “Mmm... so deeeeeep...”  
Smiling at the feel, Gar brought one arm around his sister, hugging her to him as he ground his cock around inside of Sheila’s folds. “Heh. Such a dirty PokéGirl... getting turned on by the thoughts of having your older brother fuck you...”  
“Hey, you’re the one whooo~ooo...” the Shaguar shuddered at the particularly nice thrust. “Mmmm... you’re the one who popped my cherry when I was thirteen, you horn-ball,” She retorted as she gripped her pussy muscles around his length.  
Gar smirked. “Because you were begging for it, complaining that it wasn’t fair that a human girl had to compete for attention because a sexy PokéGirl could get banged by just strutting her stuff...”  
“You and Ayane-chan were loud!” The Shaguar whined. “I thought it was a game that you were excluding me from.” She poked him in the chest.  
Gar smirked. “Hey, at the time I was still learning how to Tame PokéGirls myself...” the redheaded Tamer admitted. “But it was fun to have you join...”  
“I’m not complaining,” Sheila said as he tail actively rubbed against his balls. “Now then, less talk and more Taming!”  
“You always were impatient,” Gar teased before he kissed his sister on the lips again. His hips started to pull back before slamming forward into her; setting into a rhythm of pumping his cock into her.  
Purring eagerly, her arms wrapped around her brother’s neck and tightened as she returns the kiss. The petite PokéGirl then got into a pace of arching her hips up to meet his thrusts.  
Gar’s tongue felt around inside of Sheila’s mouth as he enjoyed riding the petite PokéGirl. He had to admit, his little sister was a nice change of pace. Small, furry; she felt nice against his body. Grinning at Sheila's purring, Gar pumped his cock harder and faster in the Shaguar’s pussy. She was getting hotter and wetter around his member.  
Her eyes rolling to the back of her head, Sheila moaned as she purred louder. Her pussy tightened even more than before with each stoke, while soaking him in her juices.  
Breaking the kiss, Gar smirked down at his sister. Leaning his head down, the Tamer whispered into her ear, “Do you like it?” He gave her ear a little lick. “Do you like your brother’s cock?”  
Her eyes closed, the PokéGirl purred as she ground her hips into her brother’s. “Mmmm... bro, I don’t like it. I absolutely lllluuuuuuv it!” She mewled happily, a smirk appearing on her face that was followed by her tail rubbing against the Tamer’s rosebud before shoving the tip in.  
“Hey, hey!” Gar said, before reaching a hand back for his sister’s tail. “I’m not much for the back-door play, sis...” he smirked and gave her a rather forceful push into his sister’s folds. Again and again, he started riding his sister hard and fast.  
Her body convulsing with each thrust, the petite PokéGirl cried out. “Oooh, my mist~oooh mistaaaahh! Aaahhh yes! Yes, fuck me! Fuck me harder!”  
Grinning, Gar smiled as he got his sister screaming. He kept up the pace and strength, making his sister’s smaller body jolt with each powerful plunge into her pussy with his plundering prick.  
Deciding to ‘move things along’, Ayane got on her knees and hand, maneuvering her under them, getting between their legs. She started to lick and suckle on Gar’s balls as she squeezed and kneaded her fingers into his inner-thighs, trying to get him off, while Sheila’s pussy was going into overdrive as the tiny Shaguar was cumming and cumming all over her sibling’s cock.  
“Urrr... no fair...” Gar complained half-heartedly, but otherwise kept up his humping and pumping in his spasming Shaguar sister.  
At her Tamer’s reaction, Ayane smirked and brought her hand to his ball-sack. She then pressed a certain point on his right testicle... “This’ll do it...” she thought mischievously.  
His eyes going wide, Gar let off a loud moan as he suddenly came, his cock throbbing powerfully inside Sheila’s folds as he came. A thick throb preceded each time he came a thick spurt of his cream into the petite PokéGirl’s pussy.  
Rearing her head back, Sheila screamed louder as her brother’s hot cum invaded her cunt. It set the Shaguar off into her latest and most powerful orgasm, which made her cunt muscles GRIP him good for every ounce he had to give.  
Feeling proud of herself, Ayane smirked a haughty smirk before licking at the cum that leaked out from Sheila’s overstuffed pussy.  
Gar continued to pump a bit as he came. It was over a minute before he could finally relax, his testicles feeling tingly for a bit as they finally stopped cumming.  
Hearing her master panting to regain his breath, Ayane leaned over and whispered a demand into his ear. “I want some cream-pie now.” She pulled her Master’s hips back, taking his length out of the overfilled Shaguar pussy and put her head there, lapping at the mixed fluids within.  
Her body shuddering, Sheila moan as she was now assaulted with more sexual sensations...  
As she ate away at the poor Shaguar, Ayane made sure to wag her ass in the air right at her master to give him the message for whenever he was ready for the second gallop. Ayane didn’t assume the ‘bitch’ position often as she preferred to be on top, as was her species’ nature.  
So this was going to be a rare treat!  
Gar smiled as he looked over at his Mistress PokéWoman. Her ass was so toned, yet so well rounded. It made him grin at the sight. “Beautiful...” he smiled as he moved past Ayane for a moment give his sister a kiss on the cheek as the Mistress PokéWoman finished lapping at the Shaguar’s pussy.  
Smiling at the attention, Sheila purred softly, still coming off her orgasmic high as she felt Ayane’s tongue cleaning up her cum-filled pussy.  
Gar smiled. “You’re a good girl, Sheila.” He kissed his sister’s cheek again before he moved away from her, getting behind Ayane.  
Sheila just purred in response, still too blissed-out to form coherent words.  
Getting on his knees, the male redhead with freckles grinned as he placed his right hand on the Mistres’' ass, rubbing gently at first, then more roughly, fingers kneading into her fleshy buns.  
The Mistress PokéWoman shivered in delight at the attention, purposely jiggling her ass while spreading her legs a bit to show off her bald-shaven nether-region.  
Gar grinned more at the sight. “I don’t see you often in this position...” he gripped her ass harder with his right hand before bringing his left hand up...  
...And then down hard on her other ass-cheek.  
*WHAP*!  
“Ooh!” Ayane gasped before turning her head around to look at her owner with a hard stare. “Hey! Only I do the spanking...” she wagged a finger at him. “Mistress gives the orders.”  
“Well, with the way things are... I think I deserve some leeway, my Mistress...” he smirked as he slapped his PokéWoman on the ass again.  
“Aahhhh...” the Mistress gasped out as she was reduced to the one being spanked this time. Still, it was such a fun reunion, she couldn’t be mad. “Oh... okay. Just this once.”  
Grinning, Gar responded, “Thanks.” And then gave her ass another firm slap.  
Ayane shivered at the rough treatment from her master as she returned to eating the Shaguar’s muff, moaning loudly into and making Sheila’s folds vibrate, eliciting low rowls of pleasure from the icy cat-type PokéGirl.  
Gar smiled, the sight of his Mistress eating out the petite Shaguar rather stimulating. Without a second thought, he moved the head of his cock towards his PokéWoman’s jaden gates before he slammed on home.  
Her eyes going wide for a moment before closing shut, Ayane groaned into Sheila’s pussy, her hands grabbing the Shaguar’s hips as she buried her face in deeper, driving her tongue as deep as she could.  
“Heh. That’s a good, good PokéWoman...” Gar told her. His hands kneading her ass, he told her, in a husky voice, “Did you notice that I’m fucking you without a condom?”  
“About damn time...” was all he heard amongst her slurping and licking before her legs stretched back and wrapped around his waist.  
Gar rose an eyebrow. She WANTED him to fuck her without protection?  
And then her vaginal muscles SQUEEZED rather tightly... apparently so...  
Smirking a little at the squeezing, Gar reached his hands underneath his PokéWoman, grabbing her generous breasts as he started to thrust his hips back and forth, his cock plundering her folds.  
The Mistress PokéWoman groaned as her licking of Sheila’s innermost parts increased, making the purrs from the Shaguar become louder, and her squirming increasing in frequency. Pressing her ass back, Ayane’s pussy squeezed down and sucked in Gar’s cock, wanting every inch he had to pound deep into her.  
Grunting as he really worked at it, Gar was intent on fucking his Alpha PokéWoman harder and faster, taking the Mistress’ pussy roughly. It hadn’t been long since he last orgasmed, meaning he’d need a bit more ‘oomph’ to get back to that point... but that also meant he could take his time a bit more.  
Grinning lightly as a thought came to him, Gar used his fingers on Ayane’s breasts to pinch her nipples. TIGHTLY! He then started to twist them slowly.  
The Mistress let out a shriek, and SLAMMED her ass back against him hard, grinding against him to get her master’s meat deeper inside of her.  
Grinding his hips back into Ayane’s fine booty, Gar smirked mischievously. “Do you like, Ayane? Like having me fully in charge?” He pushed harder into her, grinding and feeling around inside of his PokéWoman’s pussy with his cock.  
“Hmm... it is a nice change of pace,” she replied. Her voice was slightly muffled from having her face full of Shaguar pussy.  
Leaning forward and pressing his front into Ayane’s back, the PokéGirl Tamer mounted his Alpha PokéWoman fully and whispered into her ear. “We’ll need to do it more often.” He nipped her ear as he ground his hips against her beautiful, bountiful booty.  
“Mmm... indeed,” she agreed, making a show of pulling her tongue free from Sheila’s inner-folds and flicking it right at Sheila’s clit.  
The petite PokéGirl mewled and rowled, arching her body upwards and just loving the constant attention.  
At the sight of his sister, Gar grinned as he continued to fuck Ayane harder and faster, wanting to really get his PokéWoman off.  
Ayane’s body trembled as an orgasm was fast-approaching. She sucked on Sheila’s clit while bringing her hand to the Shaguar’s slit and started working two fingers into her pussy.  
And with that, Sheila’s hyper-sensitive body had hit its limit. She screamed and creamed again, all over Ayane’s fingers and face.  
The sight of his sister orgasming was enough to work Gar up again. He could feel his balls tensing up, getting closer to releasing.  
Ayane wasn’t far off either. Her other hand slinked down to play with her own clit, squeezing it enough that she went over the edge. She cried out as her folds CLAMPED around Gar’s member tightly, as did her legs to prevent escape as she soaked him in a rush of her own fluids.  
His eyes going wide at the sudden pressure around his cock, the sensation of her quivering folds... it was understandable that this, combined with the show he was getting, was enough to work the Edo League PokéGirl Tamer back up to snuff. Pressing forward as hard as he could into Ayane’s pussy, Gar came and HARD!  
At the sensation of being filled, Ayane grinned to herself. FINALLY! She’d gotten him to cum inside her without a stupid condom... she hadn’t felt it like this since before she became a PokéWoman, and damn it! She wamted some kids sometime soon!  
Gar groaned in pleasure as he orgasmed inside his PokéWoman. Finally, he started to slowly come down from his orgasm, a big smile on his face. “That was goooood...”  
“And how...” Ayane agreed with a huge grin on her face.  
Coming down from her orgasm, Sheila finally got her voice to work. “Like old times... the good times.”  
Gar nodded his head. “The good times were really good times...” he smiled at his sister as he asked, “And you’re sure Ranma will treat you to good times as well?”  
“Oh, I’m certain big brother...” Sheila responded and winked at her brother.  
Gar nodded his head to that. Getting up from Ayane’s back, the PokéGirl Tamer smirked and gave this Mistress’ ass another slap.  
The Mistress PokéWoman yelped out in surprise and then turned to fix her master with an icy gaze. “That was out of session. I’ll add it to your ‘tab’, Master.”  
Gar smiled. “And I’m feeling ‘generous’.” He told his rather dominant PokéWoman as he gave her another slap on the ass. Yeah, he knew he’d pay for it later, but he rarely got her in this position.  
Her foot reached out and grabbed his limp cock between her big and index toes. “AHEM!”  
Gar sweat-dropped as he chuckled nervously. “Eh heh... you wouldn’t hurt the piece of your Master that is best for Taming you, would you?”  
“No, but I’d squeeze him...” Ayane admitted, pressing her toes together a little tighter. “Now, going to behave?”  
Wincing slightly, Gar nodded his head. “All right, all right...”  
The Mistress smiled back at her owner and let go. “Good boy."  
“Still henpecked.” Sheila giggled. She smiled happily and lays back... she wondered what her Master was doing now.

Jetta smiled a little, glazed look in her eyes as she rested her chin on her hand, propped up by her elbow firmly planted on the table. She was lost in thought; imaging in greater depths of detail what her master was telling her, than he could bring himself to say... it was an overall taboo situation that left her feeling a little frisky.  
“And that’s what I’m afraid is going to happen...” Ranma finished as he sat back in the cushioning of his side of the booth, his Alpha PokéWoman sitting across from him. He’d chosen the Hot Stuff Café since he was used to it and was sure he could get privacy of some level to let his Lupina in on what had been going on about the PokéBattles, the new PokéGirl he won, (Alex was such a sweetie) the purchasing of items, GAR coming for Sheila...  
Ranma blinked his eyes as he noticed the unexpected inattentiveness of his Lupina PokéWoman. Was she thinking of ways to punish him for keeping her in that PokéBall for so long? Not that he would blame her for being angry, he was used to fiancées and stuff going wrong... and admittedly, his Alpha would have a distinct right to be angry.  
Still, being a Saotome, something inside of him pushed him forward to test the waters, and possibly get himself killed. “Uh... Jetta?”  
A moment more passed, with silence between the two, until finally...  
“Yeah, I hear you...” Jetta said slowly, softly, as she came to full attention and mentally put aside dirty naughty fantasies of Shaguars and older siblings. “I’m just calming myself... from what you’ve told me, I’ve missed out a bit...” she frowned a little as she told him, “I know an Alpha’s position, her purpose to advise the Master on all things mundane and out of the ordinary, so we can’t force you to do anything. But Ranma... it’s hurtful. You kept me out of the picture all this time and handled this all yourself?”  
“Yeah... sorry for not letting you out earlier...” Ranma apologized to Jetta. “You’re my Alpha. I should let you out more often. You’ve done so much for me since I got here...” his shoulders slumped slightly. “And you, honestly, are the only one I can talk to like a person here... and here I go, keeping you away, and just doing... whatever.”  
“It’s all right...” the Lupina said softly to placate the one good streak of luck in her life. “In a way, I’m proud of how you’ve been able to handle things without me to hold your hand through it... and understandably, you have a lot of girls to manage.” She graced the simple youth with a genuinely caring smile. “And it’s good that they get some time to be with you one-on-one... but for me...” she told her owner as she gave him a mort mirthful smile now. “I’ll just be glad to have time out of my PokéBall, period! It’s nice to be able to get out stretch my legs again, you know?”  
“I understand, Jetta. I’ll make sure to let you out more often...” Ranma smiled lightly as a thought came to him about what she said. “And if my may say, those are nice legs you have there...” he complimented his Alpha PokéWoman. She was, surprisingly, in a good enough mood... he hadn’t been expecting that at all, considering how she’d been treating him when he first got his PokéGirl Journey, taking over where Sextome had left off.  
But she did seem that she was, in a certain sense, proud that he was taking what she was teaching him and applying it by himself. And it was even better that he hadn’t fucked up royally yet. It must have gave her confidence that she didn’t have to be around him 24/7 in fears that the jig would be up and everybody’s lives would be ruined.  
Although feigning disinterest in her master’s kind words, the Lupina couldn’t help but allow herself a small smirk. Turning her attention away from her owner for a moment, Jetta gazed about the area, trying to get a good look of what was going on around her in the café. “I must say, Ranma... it’s an interesting place you and Sheila found.”  
“Sheila found it... but yeah...” Ranma agreed, his voice soft and, surprisingly to the Lupina, meek-sounding. “We were hungry and didn’t feel like food from the PokéCenter or McPoké’s...”  
“I understand it can be...” Jetta said, her own experience being with having to eat bland PokéChow day-in, day-out for a while because of that asshole Sextome. “It tends to get bland after a bit.”  
Reading the look on the woman’s face, Ranma nodded in understanding. “You’re thinking about how you and the girls only got to eat PokéChow with Sextome, huh?” Nobody seemed to mind him throwing that stuff out once they reached civilization.  
“...Yes...” Jetta admitted in a low tone of voice. She as trying hard to suppress a gag from the memory of the taste... the thing tastes like sawdust,  
Ranma nodded his head again. “Sorry he stuck you with that crap.” He knew it wasn’t his fault, but he always felt so bad about all the stuff his analogue of this world did to these poor women. It was inhumane.  
The Lupina rolled her eyes at his words. It was sweet, very sweet of him to try and hone up to the responsibility of what Sextome had done, but in all honest it was, “Not your fault, Ranma. Besides, we should just put it behind us. Although there may be a reminder from time to time of what Sextome has done... those times are over. You killed Sextome, you’ve been a wonderful master to us, and continue to honestly try to learn... you’ve given hope to those who no longer had it. And we thank you for it.”  
Hearing that gave Ranma a small boost to his confidence, causing him to smile at his Lupina. “I promise you, I’m gonna do my best so you never see such days again.”  
“Ranma...” Jetta said as she leaned over the table, he elbows firmly planted once more onto the top of the surface. With only a foot between their faces, Jetta softly told the pigtailed youth, “You already have.”  
Again, hearing such words gave the pigtailed martial artist a needed(?) jolt to his ego. Ranma managed to grin lightly, feeling proud at having heard that.  
Shaking her head good-naturedly at her owner’s antics, Jetta couldn’t help but find herself returning the grin. Her master’s attitude was simply infectious.  
Still leaning forward, Ranma told Jetta, “Thank you. You really are so smart... and beautiful, too...”  
“Why, thank you...” Jetta said, pleased with the compliment.  
Ranma continued to give his Lupina that sweet smile. “Beautiful...” he repeated.  
Although it didn’t show up form underneath her fur, it was obvious to Ranma that his Lupina blushed lightly. “Stop...” she whined in a soft, cute voice.  
“What? You are...” Ranma said in just as soft a voice. “Beautiful inside as you are outside.”  
“Yes... but your embarrassing me by over-complimenting me,” Jetta told her master as she sat back into her side of the booth and turned her head to look away from her master...  
But there was still a smile on her face.  
Ranma blushed lightly at seeing Jetta’s coy reaction, so decided to try and change the topic to something both of them were more comfortable with. “...So, you haven’t told me what you wanted to eat.”  
“Well, let’s see...” the Lupina said as she took ahold of one of the small leather-bound page-sets and flipped it open. Her eyes grazed over certain things as she looked through the menu.  
Ranma smiled as he watched his Alpha PokéWoman take genuine interest. He decided to help out by suggesting, “They do have a nice tortilla platter. I got one earlier...”  
Her eyes looking up from her menu for a moment, Jetta gave her owner a smirk. “You forget, I’m a carnivore. And boy, I like what I’m reading here. This meat kabob dish looks good.” Technically, it was Khangasscunt egg and venison, but hey, the former was the main source of protein in the world and could come in a variety of flavors.  
To that, Ranma nodded his head. “If that’s what you want, I’ve no problem...” he had to admit, it did sound good.  
“If you don’t mind,” Jetta told her owner. It was his money after all, and she wasn’t going to push him to do anything for her... even though she was pretty sure he would anyway. He really was too sweet that way...  
“I don’t mind,” Ranma told her as he tried to wave down the waitress serving them to take their order.  
Noticing the hand, a Titmouse walked over with a noticeable ‘bounce’... and not just in her step, mind you. “Ready to order?”  
“Yes, please!” Ranma said excitedly. “I wanna try a... soba noodle platter, and my Lupina wants to get a nice meat kabob.”  
Taking her notepad and pen out from her surprisingly impressive cleavage, the Titmouse began to write that down. “Sure. Drink refill, or a new one?"  
“Just water,” Jetta replied as she handed the Titmouse her menu.  
Ranma nodded his head. The Titmouse’s milk was okay, but Eliza’s was good! He had to wonder what happened to her from earlier.  
“All right,” the busty PokéGirl responded as she also took Ranma’s menu. “I’ll get your orders.” And like that, the waitress bound off like a Bunnygirl.  
Seeing her owner’s eyes follow their waitress before just looking around, as if scanning the place, Ranma’s Alpha PokéWoman inquired, “Looking for something?”  
“Yeah, but she’s probably not here...” Ranma told his Lupina. “She was a waitress with REALLY good milk.”  
“Ahh, I see...” the Lupina said slowly as she realized what he was after.  
“Yeah... she must have the nights off or something...” Ranma admitted as he sat back, looking his beautiful PokéWoman over. “I’ll need to keep you out more, Jetta... you’re my Alpha, right?” He said, trying to change the subject again AND be extra nice to his Lupina.  
“You don’t need too, but you might need some advice.” She told him honestly. “Buuuuuuuuut... I wouldn”t mind spending more time with you.” She grinned in a sultry manner.  
Ranma smiled at the look Jetta gave him and moved in the rounded booth to sit next to his Lupina.  
“Hmm?” Jetta inquired at the closer contact innocently enough... although she had a pretty good idea what her master was thinking.  
Smiling lightly, Ranma wrapped his right arm around Jetta, holding her close to him.  
Closing her eyes, Jetta murred and leaned down and over... while she was technically pushing herself back to lay a bit on the booth’s seat, she did so she could rest her head into his chest. “Mmm...”  
Smiling happily, Ranma continued to hold the taller PokéWoman. “You’re a good girl.”  
“Murr... I try, I try...” and for a master like him, she would give it her all. He was so good to her and the others, he deserved her loyalty.  
“Well, you do well...” Ranma told her as he cuddled up against her. He felt so calmed and relaxed around his Alpha PokéWoman.  
“Mmm...” She nuzzled his neck, feeling very safe and pleasant at the moment.  
Ranma smiled happily as his hand rubbed her belly, over her leotard. Damn, he loved his Lupina. He really did.  
At the soft and gentle caressing, Jetta softly nipped at his neck, breathing deeply of his scent.  
Ranma shivered lightly as he felt her nipping his flesh, and her breathing in his scent. But he didn’t mind. It felt rather exhilarating.  
Bringing her hands up to rest on his chest, Jetta opened her mouth and gently licked his neck. “Mine...” She whispered softly, possessively. Yes, she knew she had to share him, but at times like this, just the two of them in such close contact... she really felt like a PokéGirl again...  
Raising an eyebrow at his Alpha PokéWoman’s actions, Ranma asked, “Oh? Is that so?" He began to slowly grin at the thought.  
Nodding her head, Jetta gently licked her master’s neck again. “Mine first and foremost.”  
To that admission, Ranma grinned lightly. “Well, then you’re mine as well...” he turned his head to kiss her.  
“Of course.” The Lupina completely agreed. When she saw her master’s head turn to her, she met his lips with hers and kissed him deeply.  
Closing his eyes, Ranma moaned happily into the kiss. He began to use his tongue to feel around inside of her mouth.  
Jetta leans into the kiss more, getting more into it and increasing the intensity with the kiss as her tongue began to dominate, swirling all around the inside of her master’s mouth. She liked the taste...  
His eyes widening a little, Ranma tried to keep up with the kiss. His PokéWoman had a longer tongue than him, so it was a bit of a challenge.  
But then Jetta’s hand reached down and behind to his ass... and squeezed!  
“MMMPH!?” Ranma gasped into the kiss, Jetta forwardness catching him off-guard.  
Jetta smirked into the kiss before breaking it off. She panted a little before nuzzling and nipping at his neck again.  
Smiling, Ranma brought his hand around, rubbing the back of her neck affectionately. “I think someone is trying to initiate a Taming session...” he teased softly.  
“Mmmmaaaayyybeee...” her tail wagging was a sure sign.  
Grinning, Ranma smirked a little as his hand went to the area just above the base of her tail, something he’d learned his second day in this world that was her ‘sweet spot’.  
Closing her eyes as she felt her master play with her weak spot, the older Lupina began to murr and whine appreciatively. She couldn’t help but nip and lick at his neck more actively.  
Leaning his head back to expose more of his neck, Ranma’s hand continued to rub the spot just above Jetta’s tail.  
(------)  
“And the Southern Gym Leader, Ryu Hayabusa... he’s greater than everyone claims he is. He really is the modern Super Ninja...” Although how he let that dark-skinned Muay Thai fighter into opening up a resort island with his girls as the main gimmick, he’d never know.  
Ayane yawned and leans against the wall not that she minded, stories but she’d been there for it.  
“And...” Gar blinked his eyes. “Sorry, am I boring you, Ayane?”  
“Nah,” the Alpha PokéWoman said. “It’s just I’m used to doing stuff rather than just sitting around.”  
Sheila blinked her eyes, wondering about the weird sensation of déjà vu she was getting from this. “Well, Gar... what about the other two?”  
“Wuh-OH! Right, right...” Gar said slowly as he got back on track, much to his Mistress’ chagrin. “Well, Kilik of the West was difficult to get to a hold of. We had to leave the Edo Islands and get to the part of the Edo League that was part of the larger continent... and THEN I had to find him in the mountains... I gotta tell you, pain in the ass... but damn, the fight with his was worth it. He had skill and such honor... someone you can look up to.”  
Gar frowned. “And then there was Naraku in the East... oh by the Gods, was he a cheap bastard!” The PokéGirl Tamer cried out in angst. “He fought with tree roots and magic... lots of dark forbidden magic! And if I didn’t know better, I would swear that guy had connections to ‘Team Fluffy’.”  
Sheila sweat-dropped slightly. “Team Fluffy?”  
Nodding his head, Gar responded, “Team Fluffy.”  
The Shaguar shook her head. What a horrible name for a group of PokéGirl Thieves...  
(------)  
Ichikoo winced as she looked at her Master/fellow PokéGirl Thief. “That looks painful...”  
“MERROWL! That’s right...” the Merrowl agreed as she looked at what Lendo had done to himself.  
With hammer in one hand, and his other now nailed to a large piece of wood, Lendo Rivalsan, leader of Team Rivalsan, turned his head to look at his two teammates. “Will you two stop standing there doing nothing and give me a hand!?”  
The Kunoichi tilted her head to the side. “Why? So you can ruin that one too? Hell no!”  
“MERROWL! That’s right...” the Merrowl agreed, ever the sage PokéGirl...

Her eyes closed, the Lupina gently growled before kissing her master fully on the lips once again.  
Returning the lip-lock, Ranma’s arms went around his Alpha PokéWoman, pulling her up and onto his lap as he made out with her; tongue actively exploring her mouth.  
When she was on his lap, Jetta began to grind herself against his crotch, growling softly as her need for him rose with the continued stroking of that small spot right above her tail base. It was a state of arousal that Ranma was set on raising, as his right hand incessantly rubbed at the spot, arousing her more and more.  
Growling in a more animalistic fashion, Jetta’s hands went down and unzip his fly before reaching in to fondle him.  
Ranma groaned into the kiss, squirming a bit as Jetta played with his member inside of his boxers. It felt so good...  
And then the Titmouse waitress came back. “Here’s your meals!” She chirruped quite happily. Her nose twitched lightly at the scents coming from the two.  
Using her other hand, Jetta pat the table-top, indicating that the PokéGirl should just put down the plates.  
Nodding her head, the Titmouse did as told, placing down their meals on the table, before heading off to handle something else.  
Jetta’s hand continued to hold onto her master’s length... and when the Titmouse was gone, she started to stroke Ranma’s member, working him to a rather erect state.  
As he hardened quickly in Jetta's hand quickly, Ranma’s member started poking up from his open fly and giving the wolf-woman more to stroke.  
At the sight of her master’s meat, Jetta smirked and moved her head to nip his ear. “Like that?” She whispered huskily.  
Nodding his head as his PokéWoman stroked his cock, Ranma whispered back into her ear, “You’re very good to me, my sweet Alpha.”  
“Hmm...” a mischievous smile came to the Lupina’s face. “Want more?”  
“Do you even have to ask?” Ranma asked her as he purposely rubbed his thumb into the Lupina’s sweet spot.  
Although it was tempting to continue, Jetta knew she had to teach her master some form of a lesson for keeping her out of the loop. So, smirking deviously, the Lupina pulled her hand back and out of her master’s pants, before moving away and climbing out and over to the other side of the booth, where she pulled her plate up to her. “We should eat before it gets cold." She said as she started to eat, but her foot was still rubbing his cock. “You’ll need the energy Master... ALL of it,” she promised.  
Ranma grinned back at his Lupina. He was really happy by how things were turning out. He was so sure his rather bossy Lupina was gonna chew him out thoroughly for keeping her in her PokéBall for such a long time and doing so much without her advice in the meantime... but she took it rather well!  
And then he got a small surprise. Although above the table, it seemed that that Jetta was just finishing up one of the meat kabobs before starting another, below, her foot still rubbing his exposed prick as if urging him to hurry up and eat.  
Getting the clue, Ranma took his chop-sticks in hand and started eating his noodles quickly; slurping noisily. He still needed to work on his manners...  
Still, Jetta didn’t seem to care, as she just finished her second and went for another meat-covered stick with speed. She wanted to eat and get going herself.  
As Ranma continued his meal, (and those were some good noodles) he couldn’t help but wonder WHERE people of this world got their meat from. Besides fish, he really didn’t see any normal ‘animals’ as it were. He’d have to ask that question.  
Still, as he ate, Ranma noticed the PokéGirl up on the main stage. A rather nice one too, with her long tail that ended with fish fins. Blue skin, smooth body, but a rather vulpine face. That reminded him that he needed to talk to Mitsuko more too.  
Noticing the look, Jetta smiled lightly. “See something interesting?”  
“Just thinking...” Ranma said honestly. He blushed lightly as a thought came to him. “Remember earlier… much earlier... how you made a comment about how an ass like Sextome would probably whore you off like prostitutes?”  
“Yeah...” Jetta said as she remembered Ranma’s ‘orientation’ to their world. “What about it?”  
“Sheila... well, earlier today, she made money like that...” the Pigtailed PokéGirl Tamer blushed. “She wanted to, so I let her get up on stage and strip.” Sighing, Ranma looked up from his meal and to his Alpha PokéWoman. “Jetta... am I a bad person for letting her do that?”  
“No, not if she wanted to.” Jetta told her owner seriously. “Sextome MADE us do all sorts of stuff against our will. You... you don’t... so no, you’re not a bad person, Ranma,” she explained, assuring the young man.  
To that, Ranma let go of a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in. “Thank you...” he told her honestly.  
Jetta frowned lightly as she saw the obvious relief he attained from just a simple answer. “That really hung over your head, didn’t it?” She inquired curiously.  
Ranma nodded his head at the Lupina PokéWoman. “I could see that she was enjoying it...” the pigtailed PokéGirl Tamer admitted. “But... well... seeing that she was using her body to make ME money... I had to wonder just how different I was from Sextome...”  
“She asked, you allowed,” Jetta told the pigtailed teenager seriously. “You treat her and the rest of us well. There’s a large gap between his asshole-ness and your goodness.”  
“...Thanks...” Ranma said honestly as he slowly went back to eating. It was amazing that he could eat SLOW...  
It was the most amazing thing ever. Jetta finished her meal before master! He really must have had a lot on his mind...  
Still, even as Jetta had finished her entire meal, that didn’t mean she just sat there watching her master continue to eat. Her leg was still up and reaching across to the other side, teasing her master’s exposed length with her foot under the table.  
Finally, Ranma finished off his noodles, (it was difficult to concentrate when someone was trying to tease his dick) before pushing the plate away from him. “Not bad... not really authentic Japanese, but it does the trick...”  
“Is there anything else on your mind Master?” The Lupina asked in curiousness and honest caring. “I’ve never seen you eat so... slow.” Left unsaid was that she had also never seen him not react to any of her advances before.  
“Just about everything...” Ranma said softly. He smiled lightly as he sat forward, pressing his manhood into Jetta’s foot. He wanted to assure his PokéWoman he appreciated what she did for him.  
“Mmm hmm...” Jetta said softly as she noticed Ranma was off-beat, but trying to keep with her. He was really distracted, and not in a good way. “You need to relax, Ranma...” she said seriously. She managed a small grin as she asked, “Do you want to get a private room?”  
Thinking about it for a moment, Ranma smiled at Jetta. “That would be nice...” it really would. Even ‘relaxing’ today, he was putting on a show and doing work.  
Smiling Jetta looked around for and then waved down their Titmouse waitress. “Hey! Can we get a private room, please?”  
The Titmouse Waitress gave off a squeak as she nodded her head. “Sure,” she said as she walked over to the booth. “Room number four should be open. Just make sure to lock it behind you so the occupancy light goes on.”  
“Sure. And by the way...” Jetta leaned over, and whispered into the Titmouse PokéGirl’s ear. “...is there a girl named Eliza working this shift still?”  
The Titmouse nodded her head. She then whispered back to Jetta, “Yeah. She got her break earlier today; we get a few hours to ourselves. She should be back very soon...”  
Hearing that made Jetta smile. “Thanks. Now, in, oh... two hours or so, can you send her in?” She winked at the Titmouse.  
Smiling mischievously, the Titmouse nodded her head. “I can, if you want...”  
“Thank you,” Jetta whispered back before waving her off. She couldn’t help but smirk at the surprise she arranged for her master. She slowly turned her head back to the pigtailed youth. “Shall we?” The Lupina winked at Ranma before getting up and out of the booth, sexily slinking toward the back, her tail wagging side-to-side behind her.  
Taking a moment to get his member back into place and zip his fly closed, Ranma got up from the table. “Sure thing!” The pigtailed Tamer called out after his PokéWoman was taking the initiative and heading towards the back with the ‘Private Private Booths’.  
Right up at the door, Jetta gave her master a saucy grin before she slipped past the doorframe of four and disappeared inside when the large door closed behind her.  
Ranma quickly made his way to the door once Jetta was inside. He opened the door slowly as to not startle his Lupina, before the pigtailed Tamer joined her.  
When her master joined her in the room, the Lupina shut the door behind him... revealing she had already stripped out of her clothing as locked the door. Then, slowly turning back to the youth, (and getting a giddy little thrill from how he stared at her) Jetta simple commanded, “Clothes... off!”  
(------)  
OfficerJenny smiled as she pulled her head back into a small ponytail at the base, before putting her cap back on. “Whooo! That was a lot of fun. You sure have a bit of stamina there, kid...” she complimented. “We’ve been at this, what, forty-eight hours now?” She grinned at the memories of his squeals, his shrieks, and the feel of his thick piece of meat sliding back and forth between her legs...  
Yes, it seemed he really was a prime protégé of the magical flying island of Vain! Darn, those spell-casters could do impressive things with their bodies.  
As he lay there on the wooden rack twitching lightly, Séance slowly looked at the digital clock on the wall. “F-fifty-six...” he groaned as he twitched once again. Fifty-six hours of straight S&M with the OfficeJenny PokéGirl Supervisor of the Greenpeace Correctional Center.  
And she certainly proved not all OfficerJennys looked alike. He needed some form of liquid refreshment. He was feeling rather dehydrated.  
However, Séance’s attention was taken away from his suffering by the sound of creaking metal as the door slowly slid open. Looking towards the entrance to see why the door was opening, the mystic apprentice stared wide-eyed at who was standing there. “P-puh...” he had to stop and take a moment to try and get some sort of moisture to his mouth. “Professor Ghaleon!”  
The pale-skinned man with dark red eyed and dark robes with purple and red accents nodded his head. “I see that you seem to be enjoying your stay at the Correctional Center, Mr. Leer...”  
Shaking his head, Séance cried, “Please, Professor! You gotta get me out of here!”  
Turning back to the youth she’d ridden for a good number of days, the OfficerJenny huffed. “Geeze! What’s your problem?”  
Ignoring the question of the dominant OfficerJenny and the aching of his muscles, the dark-haired Aura Mage Apprentice and PokéGirl Tamer climbed off of the rack and then clawed his way across the floor, to his teacher’s feet. “Please... PLEASE tell me you’ve gotten me a way out of here, Professor Ghaleon!”  
Suppressing a groan at the pathetic nature of his student, the high-ranking member of Vain’s Magic Council nodded his head slowly. “Lucky for you, I have.” He took his hand out from behind his back, showing he was holding onto a manila-colored folder that had numerous papers sticking out of it. Holding it towards the OfficerJenny, he said, “I have all the paperwork here. Paperwork and File Concerning Séance Leer, the bail payment receipt, receipt for the three PokéBalls and PokéGirls registered to him that were confiscated, and numerous sanction and permits filled out by myself as well as four other Vain Council Members, including the head of our Council: Lemia Ausa.”  
Taking the folder from Ghaleon, the OfficerJenny Supervisor then opened the folder and began flipping through the paperwork, taking time at the moment to just look at the spots where there needed to be signatures. Closing the folder, she looked up to Ghaleon and said, “Everything appears to be in order. For now, I suggest you wait out in the main office, while we get these processed.”  
Nodding his head to the PokéGirl in skimpy black leather, the magic-user replied, “Thank you, OfficerJenny.”  
The woman waved it off and told him, “It’s okay, Professor. You can call me, ‘Jenny’.”  
Nodding his head, Ghaleon replied, “Very well, Jenny...”  
Raising his head, Séance looked up at his teacher with teary eyes. “I’m... I’m getting out of here?”  
Looking down, Ghaleon nodded his head. “Yes... and when we get you out, we’re going back to Vain... there are things you and I need to discuss...” he told his student, a definite hard edge to his voice.  
And from there, Séance felt all his hope vanish. Gulping nervously, the young aura mage PokéGirl Tamer got the distinct feeling he was going right from the frying pan... and into the fire.


End file.
